


El legado de Jade: Orden de Nuwa

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Series: El legado de Jade [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 178,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una guerra de centurias se desarrolla entre los magos sin que el mundo sepa que la destrucción o continuidad de todo lo que conocen está en juego.<br/>En la inocencia de la infancia dos implicados en la guerra se conocen, uno por continuidad de un largo legado, otro por una herencia más directa, y sus decisiones determinarán el final de esa lucha.<br/>¿Qué bando escogerán? Eso es decisión del lector: Orden de Nuwa u Orden de Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Little Owl:** ¡Regresamos al fin queridos lectores! ¿Creíais que habíamos muerto, desaparecido, abandonado este barco? Pues no, aquí estamos a finales de septiembre para ofreceros una nueva aventura.  
>  **Mekare:** Como ya dijimos en su día, una aventura llena de magia, acción y como siempre nuestro toque de romance… y frustración, impaciencia… ¡pero siempre sexoso!  
>  **Little Owl:** Es imposible olvidarnos de la parte sexosa, si alguna vez no hay una de esas… llamar a la ambulancia, o al psiquiátrico, porque estaremos locas.
> 
>  **Mekare:** Volviendo al tema de esta historia, la idea surgió de un sueño de una noche de verano, aunque sólo la parte de niños adorables y el tío buenorro que conoceréis, luego evolucionó. Pero nos emocionó tanto que mandó al banquillo a otra historia que estábamos acabando de escribir y ahí sigue la pobre… ¬¬  
>  **Little Owl:** Pero es que a veces da taaanta pereza retomar esas cosas, ya sabéis que nos costó mucho seguir y terminar nuestro primer proyecto, el que aún no hemos publicado y del que hablamos en nuestra presentación, así que nos viene de serie. En cualquier caso, esta historia tiene un dato curioso, mucho, y es que, cuando la estábamos acabando, nos hicimos esa pregunta que todo el mundo se debe hacer cuando lee, ve una serie, una película… cualquier cosa: _¿y si…?_  
>  **Mekare:** Y así es como esta historia trae dos caminos, por así decirlo el del bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad, Orden de Nuwa y Orden de Jade. Con estos nombrecitos me gustaría poder explicar por qué decidimos darles esos nombres que están basados en varias leyendas de el Emperador de Jade, pero ahora revisando no conseguí coger el tren de pensamiento en Jade, Nuwa es una salvadora, creadora… en fin, si tienen curiosidad buscan en Wikipedia como todo el mundo, que para eso está.
> 
>  **Little Owl:** Y… básicamente eso es todo lo que teníamos que decirles, pequeños lectores. Solo desearos que disfruteis con la historia y nos dejeis muchos comentarios ;)  
>  **Mekare:** ¡A leer y disfruten!

Se balanceó en la rama de un roble y logró pasar al arce siguiente con el mínimo ruido, rodeó el tronco y bajó hasta la rama más baja con agilidad avanzando todo lo que pudo hacia la punta sabiendo por instinto cuánto podía apurar sin que se rompiera. Se quedó mirando el extraño ser que llevaba unos días observando, era parecido a él: con sólo pelo en la cabeza aunque le cubría algo extraño que no era como los pájaros ni los lagartos. Lo más extraño para él era que había ido cambiando de color y forma cada día. Se colgó de la rama por las piernas, desde ahí podía oler ese extraño olor que acompañaba a ese ser, parecía que provenía de los palos de colores con los que pintaba en una especie de hojas blancas y cuadradas. Todo era muy extraño en ese bicho. Ese día había algo diferente, había un olor nuevo, pero que lo llamaba, quería olerlo más de cerca y saborearlo. Decidió que definitivamente lo comería cuando vio al animal nuevo sacar una cosa redonda de la bolsa y masticar, y vio que no chillaba. Se estiró tanto como pudo quedando colgado de los tobillos y balanceándose un poco logró coger la bolsa con la comida. Pasó a sujetarla con la boca y regresó a la seguridad de la frondosa rama, moviéndose hasta apoyar la espalda en el tronco antes de empezar a probar esa cosa decidiendo que le gustaba, es más, le resultaban extrañamente familiares.

Sin dejar de pintar fue a coger un ganchito de la bolsa, su padre se los había comprado esa tarde por las buenas notas en el examen de matemáticas, pero le había dicho que Jannet no podía enterarse, que sería su secreto. Cuando se percató de que la bolsa había desaparecido dejó lo que estaba haciendo a un lado y miró a su alrededor desconcertada. El inconfundible sonido de alguien masticando lo que ella había estado comiendo consiguió que elevara la mirada al árbol de donde provenía el sonido. Se sobresaltó al ver a un niño, no se había percatado de su presencia, aunque eso le pasaba muy a menudo.

–¿Hola? Perdona, esas chuches son mías, me las regaló mi papá –se atrevió a decir acercándose un poco.

El niño se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz y miró en la dirección de la niña, asustado por haber sido descubierto comenzó a ascender por el árbol para ponerse a salvo, no sabía nada de ese animal y aunque parecía como él, había muchos animales en el bosque que trataban de comerle, prefería no arriesgarse.

–No quiero hacerte daño, sólo quiero mis chuches, podemos compartirlas. Mamá decía que siempre había que compartir –la niña se acercó un poco más mirando hacia arriba y sonrió ampliamente–. Me llamo, Kya Astrof, ¿y tú?

El niño se detuvo en su ascenso con la primera frase, le resultaba conocida y podía comprender su significado, que no lo atacaría ni comería, cuando escuchó la palabra “mamá” miró hacia abajo, algo se había estremecido dentro de él, como cuando llegaba el invierno y echaba de menos las bellotas y moras, aunque algo más intenso. Tras unos segundos de duda, volvió a descender hasta la primera rama, se descolgó por las rodillas quedando boca abajo y se quedó mirando a la niña fijamente: los ojos castaños casi verdes, parecidos a los de un lince y el pelo castaño claro y muy largo, todo igual de largo, no era como el suyo que en algunos sitios llegaba hasta sus hombros y otros apenas tenía unos centímetros debido a que lo había perdido por tirones con las ramas o alguna herida del frío del reciente invierno.

Kya también pareció estudiarlo unos segundos: parecía más pequeño que ella, como los niños de la clase de la señorita Charlotte, la clase de los koalas. Estaba muy, pero muy delgado, pero parecía fuerte, porque ella no conocía a ningún niño que pudiera colgarse así de los árboles, ni John Black podía y era el más fuerte de la clase de los caimanes. Ese niño era como Mogli. Tenía los ojos verdes, muy bonitos, le gustaban los ojos verdes, no como los suyos que no llegaban a serlo del todo. Otra cosa que le resultó extraña fue que fuera desnudo, hacía frío, siempre hacía frío allí, a pesar de que ya era primavera.

–¿No tienes frío? –preguntó curiosa ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Él inclinó un poco la cabeza también, pero en su caso con curiosidad, ¿por qué podía entenderla a ella? No podía entender a los otros animales del bosque, quizás al fin había encontrado a alguien como él, eso lo hizo sonreír, una sonrisa llena de dientes caídos o rotos en su mayor parte. Se había comido algunas ramas y caído cuando era más pequeño hasta que había pillado el truco a eso de saltar de árbol en árbol como las ardillas, también se había dejado alguno tratando de abrir una nuez, pero había aprendido de las nutrias a usar las piedras para el trabajo. Abrió la boca como ella hacía, pero no sabía qué debería responder, lo que le hizo sentirse frustrado, los animales que eran iguales se comunicaban entre ellos, ¿por qué él no sabía? Se le humedecieron los ojos y se dobló para volver a sentarse en la rama.

Kya lo miró preguntándose porqué no contestaba hasta que la posibilidad de que no supiera hablar pasó por su cabeza. Mogli sabía hablar porque tenía a los lobos y Baguira, pero los animales no hablaban de verdad, igual él no tenía con quién hablar.

–¿No sabes hablar? –preguntó y luego se dio un golpe en la cabeza pensando que si no sabía hablar no le podía contestar, el sollozo que escuchó también parecía confirmarlo. Meditó un segundo y comenzó a quitarse la bufanda que llevaba al cuello, su padre no le dejaba salir sin bufanda ni botas de agua. Cuando la tuvo en las manos, se acercó y estiró los brazos para dársela–. Para que no tengas tanto frío, toma –dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos como si se frotara para entrar en calor.

El niño se limpió la cara con el antebrazo arrastrando lágrimas y mocos por igual y volvió a estirarse, olisqueó lo que le daba, lo tocó con la punta de los dedos y apartó la mano, viendo que lo que fuera no se movía ni trataba de atacarle lo cogió por una punta. Era como una serpiente plana, pero no tenía cabeza ni dientes y era peluda. Se la puso al cuello como había visto que ella la llevaba y sonriendo se arrebujó en poco escondiendo parte de la cara en ella, era más calentita que el musgo del hueco del viejo arce en el que dormía, esa cosa parecía incluso desprender calor.

–Es una bufanda, bufanda –vocalizó despacio para que repitiera–. Te puedo enseñar a hablar.

Cuando asimiló esas últimas palabras, se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. Se atrevió a bajar del árbol tras escuchar unos segundo a su alrededor aguantando la respiración y extendió la bolsa que le había cogido dispuesto a compartir el botín con ella como hacían los animales con sus crías o una manada de ciervos compartía el pasto pata con pata, aunque él mantuvo la distancia de dos brazos.

Kya cogió un par de bolas despacio y se las comió sonriendo. –Gracias –dijo y se fue a sentar de nuevo junto a su cuaderno de dibujo–. Mira, es el bosque –indicó señalando el dibujo.

El niño se acercó despacio, cuidando cada paso. El suelo era peligroso, había osos, leones de montaña, linces... los linces y pumas sabían escalar, pero hasta cierto punto, los árboles eran más seguros, prácticamente sólo tenía que preocuparse de las serpientes. Miró a la niña desconcertado por su relajación, aunque él no solía ir por esa zona del bosque y en los días que se había estado acercando curioso de si volvería a verla –los días que caía agua del cielo no aparecía– no había visto ningún depredador, no quería decir que no podría llegar uno en cualquier momento. Echó una rápida mirada a lo que ella le había indicado, sorprendiéndose por los colores, tenía razón, se parecía al bosque, después volvió a dirigir su mirada a los alrededores tenso, atento a cualquier sonido que le advirtiera de que podía haber algún animal al acecho y debía correr a la seguridad de los árboles.

–¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó mirándolo atentamente–. ¿Te doy miedo? –realizó otra pregunta–. Si me tienes miedo tienes que decir, sí –le explicó asintiendo con la cabeza–. Si no tienes, debes decir no –añadió negando. 

El niño trató de poner los labios como ella en la última palabra, incluso se llevó una mano a ellos para asegurarse mientras dejaba salir voz y negaba con la cabeza, prácticamente sólo logró la o. Ella no le parecía amenazante, no tenía garras ni colmillos y no parecía fuerte, además era como él y se había dado esa bufanda calentita y comida.

Kya sonrió y volvió a dejar su cuaderno en el suelo. –Prueba otra vez, así: no –la última palabra la dijo despacio mostrando bien como tenía que hacerlo. 

Él probó un par de veces más a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y sonrió botando un poco en el sitio cuando creyó que ya le salía. 

La pequeña aplaudió riendo suavemente. –Muy bien. ¿No tienes nombre? –si no sabía hablar igual tampoco tenía nombre. 

El niño se quedó pensativo mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor atento, abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo qué decir, ni sí ni no. Algo le decía que tenía un nombre, pero no recordaba uno, nadie lo llamaba de ningún modo. 

–No –pronunció finalmente negando con la cabeza, se le veía desilusionado, ella sí había dicho tener uno, aunque tampoco había prestado mucha atención en ese momento.

–Oh… –dijo un poco triste por el niño y se quedó pensativa unos segundos–. Podemos buscarte uno que te guste –sugirió–. Yo no pude elegir el mío, pero me gusta Kya, me lo eligió mamá. 

–Kaa –trató de repetir el nombre que había dicho, negó con la cabeza e hizo un nuevo intento–. Kia – no terminó de sonarle igual y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Ka-i-a –vocalizó para que lo repitiera. El niño lo hizo, esa vez con éxito, sonrió y lo repitió dos veces más.

–¡Kya! –una voz más grave sonó a lo lejos haciendo que ella se irguiera y comenzara a recoger las cosas. 

Cuando fue a girarse para despedirse del niño él ya estaba en un árbol. –Es mi padre, me tengo que ir. Intentaré volver mañana –se despidió con un gesto y salió medio corriendo hacia donde provenía la voz. 

El niño la vio alejarse mientras recuperaba el aliento tras el susto y se observaba el pie un poco rasguñado con las prisas de subirse al árbol más cercano. Una vez a salvo le había preocupado que Kya se quedara allí tan tranquila, su explicación le hizo comprender que ella iba a estar más a salvo que él en un momento. Sin detenerse mucho más allí, volvió a adentrarse en el bosque, recogiendo algunos frutos y hojas que su instinto o alguna extraña voz –aunque no la escuchaba realmente– que siempre le decía “no” cuando trataba de coger una flor vistosa para llevársela a la boca, le indicaba que podía comerla, hasta que llegó al hueco en el viejo arce en que vivía.

***

Llevaba varios días viendo a Kya, no sabía cuántos, había días que no la encontraba cuando llegaba al lugar, unas veces había restos que indicaban que había estado allí, otros días no parecía haber estado, pero le gustaba estar con Kya y estaba aprendiendo mucho o eso le parecía, también le gustaban las cosas que llevaba para comer. Se desplazó por la rama más baja del arce de costumbre hasta poder ver lo que estaba dibujando la niña, muy concentrada. Se balanceó hasta poder decir junto a la cabeza de la niña lo que opinaba de él.

–Bonito.

Kya se sobresaltó pegando un pequeño bote en el sitio. No se acostumbraba a que el niño del bosque, como le estaba llamando hasta encontrar un nombre que le gustara, la saludara de esa forma. Se giró y le sonrió dulcemente, sabía que él no quería asustarla, y por eso no se enfadaba con él, no era como sus compañeros de clase que sólo lo hacían para fastidiarla y por eso no solía hablar con ellos.

–Gracias –contestó y rebuscó en su mochila para sacar una bolsa de M&M y ofrecerle algunos–. ¿Cómo estás? 

–Bien, gracias –contestó como le había enseñado, se echó unas cuantas de esas bolas de colores en una mano, le devolvió la bolsa y los examinó, por experiencia sabía que había colores que no eran buenos, sobre todo el amarillo y a veces el rojo, aunque las fresas y las frambuesas estaban muy ricas. Se sentó en la rama y se decidió a echárselo en la boca–. Mmm… rico.

–Sí, son de chocolate. Cho-co-la-te –repitió despacio como cada vez que decía algo nuevo para que él lo repitiera, aprendía bastante rápido, su prima Sarah había tardado mucho más en hablar–. ¿Por qué no bajas al suelo? –se había fijado que no solía hacerlo y cuando bajaba estaba muy nervioso. 

El niño después de pronunciar la nueva palabra hasta que se hizo con la _ch_ inicial, se quedó pensativo buscando la palabra para contestar a la pregunta y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que la había aprendido a pronunciar unos días atrás.

–Pelig-rosso –dijo atascándose un poco, después se tumbó en la rama y estiró un brazo hacia ella añadiendo–: Arriba –llevaba días pensando en eso cuando la veía, ¿qué tenía Kya con el suelo todo el tiempo? Los árboles eran mucho mejores.

Kya miró alternativamente la mano extendida y a él sin decidirse, estaba alto. –Vale… –musitó finalmente cogiendo la mano del niño, era áspera, como la del señor de las maderas, pero estaba extrañamente caliente, le gustaba–. No sé muy bien subir –confesó sin saber cómo hacerlo, en gimnasia usaban una cuerda, y en los entrenamientos con su padre también. 

El niño tiró de ella, pero era demasiado pesada para él. La soltó, bajó, subió por el tronco más despacio de lo que solía hacerlo y le tendió desde allí las manos esperando que subiera, para ayudarla un poco. 

Kya subió con cuidado imitando sus movimientos y dejándose ayudar por él hasta que estuvieron en la rama. Miró hacia los lados sin saber bien cómo sentarse, el árbol pinchaba y ella se sentía inestable allí arriba con ese musgo resbaladizo, no dejaba de balancearse para estar en equilibrio. Como acto reflejo se abrazó al brazo del niño, no solía tener mucho contacto físico con la gente, no terminaba de sentirse cómoda con eso, pero en ese momento era cuestión de vida o muerte y tampoco se sintió mal al tocar al chico. El niño por su parte perdió un latido cuando ella lo sujetó, sintiéndose un poco inseguro sin su acostumbrada libertad, pero después del primer sobresalto se dio cuenta de que Kya parecía una castaña corriendo por el río, balanceándose de un lado a otro, él también se había agarrado a lo primero que había pillado cuando alguna vez se había caído al río. Por otra parte, su calor era incluso más agradable que el de la bufanda que no se había quitado del cuello desde que ella se la había dado, y si era el precio para que dejara de estar en el peligroso suelo, pues lo aceptaría.

Cuando ella logró tranquilizarse y ver que no iba a caer al suelo aflojó un poco al agarre, pero sin atreverse a soltarlo del todo. No quería ni pensar cómo tendría que bajar de allí. 

–¿Por qué es peligroso? –ella no había visto nada en esa zona y su padre le dejaba ir allí. 

–Te comen –aseguró.

–Yo nunca vi animales. Antes venía con mi papá, ahora tengo que venir sola porque a Jannett no le gusta el bosque, dice que hay bichos asquerosos –le contó con una mueca al final. 

–¿Qué es Jannett? No gusta –dijo lo último casi imitando la mueca de la niña, ¿cómo a esa cosa “Jannett” no le gustaba el bosque? Aunque sí había muchos bichos, no eran asquerosos, algunos estaban ricos, picantes, aunque él no solía comer animales, sólo cuando mataba alguno para defenderse porque no paraban de picarle.

–Jannett es la nueva esposa de mi papá. Ella dice que es mi mamá, pero yo sólo tengo una mamá aunque ya no esté –le explicó–. Jannett se casó con papá y ahora quieren tener otro bebé. 

El niño se quedó unos segundos asimilando todo. –¿Qué es ‘possa y cassó?

Kya se detuvo unos segundos a pensar cómo explicárselo. –Primero un chico como tú y una chica como yo tienen que hacerse novios durante… no sé cuánto tiempo. Se dan besos y tienen citas para dar paseos cogidos de la mano. Cuando son mayores ese chico y esa chica si se quieren muuucho se casan, se ponen unos anillos y prometen que siempre van a estar juntos. La chica es la esposa del chico y el chico el esposo de la chica. Y luego pueden tener bebés. Pero a veces los papás o las mamás consiguen otras esposas y esposos cuando los que tenían ya no están. 

Al chico le pareció todo un poco complicado eso de los esposos, pero se encogió de hombros, había dicho que eran cosas de mayores y él sabía que aún era pequeño, por eso había tantos bichos que trataban de comerle. Ese concepto de “besos” y “quieren” le sonaba, casi podía verlo, pero aparte de esa especie de añoranza que sentía dentro de él no lograba saber qué era.

–¿Qué es bessos y quirren?

Kya se rascó la nuca tratando de recordar algún cuento o algo donde explicaran qué era querer. –Querer a alguien es cuando… te gusta mucho, mucho una persona. Cuando quieres a alguien si te da un beso o te abraza o te sonríe sientes calorcito aquí –dijo señalando con un dedo el pecho del chico. 

–No sé besso, abrraza, ssonríe –dijo negando con la cabeza, si era calentito le gustaría saber cómo se sentía, no recordaba haberlo sentido, pero tampoco recordaba haber estado con ninguna persona aparte de Kya. Había visto algunas veces personas como él, pero en grande y eran peligrosos, llevaban cosas que hacía mucho ruido y mataban animales.

–Tú sonríes, cuando consigues decir las palabras haces así –esbozó una sonrisa–. Eso es sonreír –para las siguientes palabras estuvo pensando cómo explicárselo, pero era más difícil hacerlo con palabras. Lo soltó y estiró los brazos en cruz–. Ven –lo invitó sonriendo para darle confianza, aunque sus mejillas ya se estaban poniendo rojas sólo con la idea. 

Él la miró extrañado sin saber qué quería que hiciera, ya estaba muy cerca, ¿a dónde quería que fuera? ¿Y por qué extendía los brazos si hasta hace un momento había estado a punto de caerse si no se agarraba a su brazo?

–Acércate más, no te haré daño, sólo te enseñaré qué es abrazar –le explicó al verlo reticente. 

El niño se removió inseguro mirando una mano y otra de la niña, pero al final cedió a la curiosidad, quería saber qué era esa cosa, si de verdad se sentía calentito. Se acercó tanto como era posible y se tensó cuando se vio retenido por los brazos de ella, así no podía mover los suyos, ¿y si caía alguna serpiente o una de esas arañas tan grandes? Estaría prácticamente indefenso. Aguantando el aprisionamiento y esperando que llegara el calor miró a su alrededor atento.

Kya lo miró y frunció el ceño, no se sentía como cuando lo hacía su padre, pero en esos casos ella también respondía. Lo soltó y ladeó la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior y despacio cogió ambas manos del chico y las llevó a su espalda, pasó sus propios brazos por debajo y volvió a abrazarlo sin demasiada, fuerza apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. 

–Hazlo también y relájate –pidió en voz suave acariciando un poco su espalda tranquilizadoramente, como cuando ella tenía una pesadilla y la nana iba a ayudarla a dormir de nuevo. 

El niño obedeció, pero siguió mirando a su alrededor, las caricias, sin embargo, fueron calando en él, con una reminiscencia de que ya había vivido eso aunque no podía recordar quién le había dado esa muestra de cariño. Sin querer fue relajándose y apoyándose en Kya, sólo sus ojos siguieron mirando a las ramas superiores. Sí, se sentía calentito, no estaba seguro si específicamente en el pecho, más bien lo sentía en todas partes que estaba en contacto con ella, aunque al principio esa ropa que llevaba se había sentido fría.

Al poco rato ella se separó para mirarlo, pero sin soltarlo. –Eso es un abrazo y… –no pudo seguir diciendo nada, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, así que decidió hacerlo rápido, se estiró un poco y presionó suavemente sus labios en la mejilla del niño dejándolo unos segundos–. Eso es un beso –dijo de carrerilla nerviosa. 

–Abrrazo más calentito –decidió tras unos segundos.

–Los novios se dan besos en los labios –explicó–. Son más calientes, o eso dice mi prima Chloe, es mayor y tiene muchos novios. 

El niño sólo asintió dando a entender que la había escuchado, era de mayores y los mayores que había visto hasta el momento no le habían gustado por lo que no le interesaba mucho, y volvió a apoyarse en ella, estaba cómodo así, había decidido que le gustaban los abrazos, esperaba que a Kya le gustara mucho más veces para que lo quisiera y le diera más de esos.

–¿Sabes? Tienes las manos muy calentitas para no tener ropa, me gustan. Normalmente no me gusta que la gente se acerque demasiado –le contó, antes sí que era muy mimosa, pero desde hacía unos años trataba de evitarlo con la mayoría–. ¿No pasas frío? ¿Quieres que te consiga ropa? Tengo de sobra, Jannett me compra demasiada. 

–Cuando hay mucho frrío, hago así –explicó cerrando fuerte los ojos y encogiéndose– y no hay frrío.

–Creo que te conseguiré ropa, así te harás menos heridas –dijo más para sí misma que para él–. ¿Me ayudas a bajar? Es tarde. 

–Ssí –aceptó separándose de ella con cierta reticencia. Se colgó de la rama por los brazos y se soltó. Al caer sonrió a Kya, volvió a subir, lo repitió y se quedó mirando expectante a la niña, mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor.

Kya tomó aire y cerró los ojos antes de caer estirando los brazos para abrazarse al niño al caer. No lo debió hacer muy bien porque ambos cayeron al suelo ella sobre él. Lo miró incorporándose un poco y no pudo más que empezar a reír. El niño se sintió contagiado por su risa y comenzó a reír al principio suave, pero pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas y se dobló comenzando a rodar por el suelo de un lado para otro sin poder detenerse, a veces casi dando una voltereta. Ella lo miró divertida y una imagen del videojuego que le habían regalado para navidades llegó a su mente haciéndola sonreír más. 

–¿Te gusta Sonic? –le preguntó cuando él se hubo calmado un poco–. Puede ser tu nombre. So-nic. 

–SSo-ni, Sonic –repitió aún medio riendo–. Sonic es diverrtido –concluyó con una sonrisa asintiendo.

–¡Guay! Eres Sonic –sentenció mirando el reloj y comenzó a recoger rápido–. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos, Sonic –lo despidió sonriendo y le dio un corto abrazo y un beso antes de irse, parecía que le había gustado. 

Sonic la vio alejarse y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba aún en el suelo se apresuró a subir a un árbol y alejarse, esa vez iría hasta el río antes de buscar algo más de comer, tenía sed, quizás fuera por el calor, Kya se sentía muy calentita. Esperaba no caerse esa vez, costaba más calentarse y se escurría con el musgo al saltar de una rama a otra, o que trataran de comerlo, el río era un poco peligroso.

***

–¡Sonic! –volvió a llamarlo por tercera vez. Hacía dos días que no iba a verlo por culpa de la lluvia, hasta hacía una hora pensó que ese tampoco podría, pero al parecer el clima estaba de su parte y dejó de llover a tiempo. Esa tarde había cogido ropa que no solía usar y la había metido en la mochila del colegio junto con un par de bocadillos de crema de cacao y dos zumos de melocotón–. ¡Son..! Sonic –repitió con alegría al verlo acercarse de rama en rama.

–Kya –dijo a modo de saludo, sonriendo y colgándose boca abajo de la rama, pero al ver que se iba escurriendo con el musgo decidió permanecer sentado y se sacudió por enésima vez en esos días, aunque había parado de caer agua del cielo se había seguido mojando con la que caía de las ramas que movía.

–Te traje muchas cosas –informó sonriendo y sacando la ropa de la mochila: unos pantalones vaqueros, unas deportivas, calcetines y una sudadera marrón con la nariz y la boca de un gato en el frente y orejas en el gorro, de las últimas convivencias del colegio.

Sonic decidió bajar cuando la curiosidad por las cosas que traía le pudo, además decía que eran para él y era ropa, a lo mejor tan calentita como la bufanda verde que llevaba. Contempló cada cosa que ella sacaba, sin atreverse a cogerlo todavía, también miraba a la mochila esperando a que terminara de sacar cosas, sorprendiéndose de todo lo que podía llevar ahí, parecía una madriguera de conejos.

Kya sonrió y se acercó con los pantalones en la mano. –Vamos póntelos primero –lo instó agachándose para que metiera los pies. 

Él lo hizo con movimientos lentos, prefería oler y comprobar que las cosas no fueran a atraparle antes de meter los pies en ningún sitio, había sido pequeño, pero aún recordaba cuando una vez iba corriendo por el bosque y pisó una cosa extraña que le cogió la pierna como si fuera la boca de un puma, también lo habían probado esas alguna vez. No recordaba cómo salió de allí, había despertado en su hueco en el arce, pero aún se veían unas pequeñas marcas en su tobillo izquierdo. Una razón más para preferir los árboles. Finalmente metió un pie, soltando un suspiro cuando no pasó nada, después hizo lo mismo con el otro. Ella subió los pantalones hasta su cintura, se lo abrochó y se separó para poder mirarlo. 

–Sí, te quedan bien –sentenció, aunque le quedaban más holgados y largos–. Y ahora los calcetines y las deportivas–. Siéntate, te enseñaré. 

Sonic atendió unos segundos a su alrededor y se sentó con reticencia, aquello era un suicidio, sólo esperaba que siguieran sin aparecer depredadores por allí como los otros días. Kya se los puso y le enseñó despacio a atarse los cordones de las deportivas. Sin esperar a que se levantara, cogió la sudadera y se la metió por la cabeza, lo que hizo que el niño se asustara en el momento que perdió su visión y tratara de alejarse aún con la sudadera al cuello. 

–No, espera que te la pongo bien –se acercó de nuevo y terminó de ponérsela–. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

–Es pe-li-grro-so –vocalizó la palabra, ya que se lo había dicho la otra vez y parecía no haberle entendido, le repitió la palabra como ella hacía cuando quería que aprendiera una–. Mucho sin… –abrió la boca y la cerró sin encontrar la palabra y acabó por señalarse los ojos y las orejas.

–Ver –dijo señalando los ojos–. Oír –añadió haciendo lo mismo con las orejas–. Lo siento –repitió apenada bajando la vista. 

–Verr… ver, oír –repitió asintiendo satisfecho con su pronunciación y se levantó, pasando a apoyarse en un pie y otro, moviendo el pie dentro de la zapatilla, era calentita, pero no terminaba de estar cómodo con ella al no poder sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

–Si no te gustan… puedes quitártelas –sugirió al ver que no dejaba de mover los pies, ella también prefería muchas veces ir descalza, aunque por la calle no se lo planteaba.

Sonic decidió darles una oportunidad, después de que ella se los había dado… y corrió con algo de torpeza hacia el árbol para darse impulso para subir, cuando sus pies resbalaron en el tronco del arce al no poder meter los dedos de los pies entre la corteza para escalar, se dejó caer al suelo y se las sacó de un tirón con las manos arrastrando el calcetín. 

–No me gustan –declaró negando con la cabeza al pronunciar la primera palabra.

–Vale, no pasa nada –le restó importancia volviendo a guardarlas y sacó la comida de la mochila–. Los preparó nana. 

El niño se acercó olfateando el aire hasta estar junto a ella. –¿Qué es nana? –preguntó aunque estaba más interesado en la comida que en lo que fuese esa palabra.

–Nana es la que me cuida siempre –explicó dando cuenta de su bocadillo. 

Él asintió aceptando su explicación y mordió con confianza el bocadillo, era de chocolate, le hizo relamerse tras cada bocado, le gustaba casi tanto como las fresas y las moras.

–Gracias. Rico –dijo una vez terminó relamiéndose de nuevo.

–De nada. Y esto es zumo de melocotón –le pasó el zumo bebiendo del suyo al mismo tiempo. 

–Sumo de meloncontón –negó con la cabeza–. Tsumo de melo… cotón –sus palabras acabaron en tono de pregunta e inclinó la cabeza indeciso mirándola mientras ponía los labios en torno a la pajita como ella, pero no pasó nada y su mirada se tornó contrariada cuando movió el paquete y sonó como que había algo dentro, incluso unas gotas salieron por la punta.

–Zu-mo, zumo. Me-lo-co-tón –repitió despacio. Él lo repitió esa vez con éxito–. Tienes que soplar hacia dentro –le indicó haciendo más exagerados sus gestos a la hora de beber. 

El niño sopló y vio como el paquete se hinchaba, después vio el líquido rebosar por el exterior del agujero de la pajita, aunque también un poco del zumo llegó por ella a su boca. Sonic lo saboreó aprobando el sabor, relamiéndose y lamió por el paquete lo que se había salido hasta que no quedó nada, después volvió a soplar hasta que no subió más aunque sonaba como si quedara un poco. Le dio la vuelta a ver si caía y unas gotas resbalaron en torno a la pajita, se decidió a tirar de la pajita y lo que quedaba cayó sobre su boca y también resbalando por su barbilla. Se relamió varias veces, luego pasó a limpiar el envase y su mano que también había quedado algo pegajosa.

–La próxima vez traeré botellines –rió Kya terminando de merendar.

–¿Qué es boteli… botellines? ¿Está rico?

–No… –negó riendo más fuerte–. No se come, es para meter el zumo, diferente de esto –le explicó sonriendo divertida–. Eres divertido. Los niños de mi cole no son muy divertidos. 

–¿Qué es cole? ¿Hay más como tú? –preguntó con un matiz de emoción en su voz.

–El cole es donde enseñan cosas como a leer, contar, sumar… ¿sabes? Te puedo enseñar las cosas que aprendo del cole –ofreció ilusionada, pero al tener que contestar a la siguiente pregunta bajó la mirada un tanto triste–. Hay muchos niños –siempre que algún amigo suyo, que había conocido antes de ir al cole o en vacaciones, conocía a sus compañeros acababa yéndose con los demás y no con ella. 

Sonic se sentía ilusionado por todas las cosas que ella le estaba diciendo, pero no le gustaba la expresión de su rostro. Se removió un poco, pero al final tocó las mejillas de Kya con los índices y los movió estirando sus labios en una sonrisa. Él sonrió también al ver que lo lograba.

–Bonito sonreír –dijo antes de apartar sus dedos–. ¿Me enseñas essas cossas y ninios? ¿Dónde está el cole?

–Está cerca. Al pasar el río, cuando acaba el bosque –le explicó señalando la dirección con el dedo, al fin y al cabo se había acostumbrado a estar casi siempre sola, no importaba que Sonic hiciera más amigos–. Te traeré un libro para leer, así aprenderás más palabras –agregó volviendo a sonreír un poco. 

Sonic asintió ante lo último, pero estaba mirando en la dirección que ella le había indicado, pensando en si ir o no. El río era peligroso y ahora iba muy rápido, con mucha agua, cuando hacía más calor no era tan fuerte, y lo peor era que estaba fuera del bosque, una vez había llegado a donde acababan los árboles y algo muy grande, brillante, excesivamente rápido y un tanto ruidoso había pasado bajo la rama en que estaba sentado decidiendo si dar el último paso. Cuando se había recuperado del susto otra de esas bestias había pasado, con eso había decidido que el bosque era más seguro, esos animales eran demasiado rápidos para huir de ellos, no tendría ninguna oportunidad, lo aplastarían y devorarían, los osos eran más lentos.

–El río es peligroso ahora y… –negó con la cabeza– no quero no bosque –acompañó sus palabras de un par de pasos atrás.

–Oh… bueno, no necesitas venir para aprender y… no todos los niños son buenos –dijo lo último más bajito, pero a los pocos segundo recuperó su sonrisa–. Yo te enseñaré todo. 

Él asintió sonriendo. –¿Los ninios no buenos pican y muerden? –cuestionó curioso.

Kya rió un poco al imaginarse a Anne picando como una avispa. –No, no pican ni muerden. Pero dicen cosas feas a los demás niños para que se pongan tristes. 

–¿Hacen así? –trató de comprender qué eran esas cosas feas que decían, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes como hacían los pumas tras su pregunta.

–Cosas más feas, pero no me gusta decir esas cosas feas, no es necesario saberlas porque hacen daño –contestó y haciendo caso a un impulso se acercó a abrazarlo–. Sólo quiero enseñarte cosas buenas.

Él asintió, no le gustaba darse golpes o hacerse heridas, y si las cosas buenas eran los abrazos quería aprender más de eso. Movió los brazos para abrazarla como la otra vez mientras no quitaba ojo de su alrededor. –Me gustan cossas buenas.

Kya sonrió y asintió sin soltarlo. –Sonic… ¿Crees que yo soy una cosa buena? –se atrevió a preguntar al rato. 

–Sí –contestó asintiendo–. No pinchas y no muerdes.

Ella no pudo evitar comenzar a reír aún abrazada a él. Sonic se separó para mirarla, le gustó que riera y él lo hizo también.

–Bonita así.

Kya detuvo su risa por sus palabras y lo miró sorprendida. –G-gracias –susurró con la cara ya roja y una risa más suave escapando de sus labios–. También me gusta cuando tú ríes.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, quería gustarle porque quería más abrazos, así, de vez en cuando. 

–Se hace tarde –musitó la niña mirando al cielo que empezaba a perder luz–. Te traeré un libro bonito para que aprendas –prometió cogiendo su mochila. 

Sonic asintió y se subió al árbol donde esperó a que ella se marchara.

–Adiós –se volvió a despedir con la mano y salió corriendo dirección a su casa.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2

Probó a estirarse un poco y descubrió que las heridas tiraban, pero ya no dolían o no mucho y tenía un poco de hambre. Hacía unos días, no sabía cuántos, había estado cogiendo raíces cuando se había sentido acechado, prestó atención, pero no escuchó ni vio nada sospechoso, parecía estar todo tranquilo aunque algo dentro de él le decía que debería empezar a correr. Ignoró ese impulso y cuando iba a seguir a lo suyo escuchó un chasquido, tras él vio saltar a un león de montaña. Rodó a un lado logrando evitar que cayera sobre él y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas entre los árboles tratando de poner distancia. Desesperado porque cada vez parecía estar más cerca, saltó intentando subir a un árbol, pero los colmillos del puma rozaron su pie que logró apartar a tiempo y en el salto cambió de dirección hacia un lado. Con esa pérdida de tiempo extra pasó lo inevitable, el felino lo alcanzó saltando sobre su espalda y derribándolo, sintió sus garras desgarrar su espalda y gritó, sintió el aliento cerca de su yugular y lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar en su hueco en el viejo arce, frente a él había una hoja curvada con agua de lluvia y junto a ella raíces y algunos frutos. El intento de incorporarse le hizo soltar un grito que se apresuró a cortar para no llamar la atención, sólo moviendo los brazos había comido y bebido. También había dormido mucho, a veces se dormía por la noche y cuando despertaba estaba anocheciendo de nuevo y había más comida frente a él, no sabía cómo aparecía ahí, pero tampoco se lo cuestionaba mucho, ya había pasado otras veces cuando estaba herido, eso le estaba salvando la vida mientras la herida le impedía moverse hasta que se curara.

Parecía ser como mucho mediodía y decidió que era hora de moverse, buscar comida y quizás tratar de llegar al lugar del bosque en el que veía a Kya. Tuvo que ir bastante más despacio de lo que era normal para él, pero logró llegar y la niña estaba allí.

–Kya –saludó en un tono alegre, aunque esa vez se abstuvo de colgarse del árbol, mucho menos de bajar de él, no estaba lo suficiente rápido como para arriesgarse.

La niña giró la cabeza rápidamente sin creer del todo haber escuchado la voz de Sonic, había pensado que algo malo le había pasado, llevaba una semana sin aparecer por ahí. 

–Sonic… menos mal –susurró las últimas palabras. Lo miró y se extrañó de que no bajara con ella, pero no dijo nada y por esa vez decidió ser ella la que subiera al árbol, ya le iba pillando el tranquillo a eso de escalar por el musgo. Cuando llegó arriba se pegó a él agarrando la tela de la sudadera por el pecho y escondiendo allí el rostro–. ¿Estás bi...en? ¿Qué pasó? Est… aba preocupada... y asustada–le dijo entre sollozos ahogados. 

El niño se sorprendió ante la nueva acción, esa de sujetarle tan fuerte de la ropa, pero frunció el ceño ante el estado de ella. –No me gustas tir… triste –declaró en primer lugar, luego pensó en contestar a sus preguntas–. Bien... tengo una pupa. Un gato quería comer. 

Kya lo miró con los ojos como platos. –¿Gato? ¿Dónde tienes pupa? –preguntó sin molestarse en quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos un poco extrañada de que hubiera estado sin ir esos días sólo por un gato. 

–Abajo es peligroso, te dije. Detrás, saltó así –explicó levantando los brazos, aunque sin estirarlos mucho, poniendo las manos en garras y enseñando los dientes con la boca abierta antes de volver a una expresión relajada un segundo después.

La pequeña se estremeció al escucharlo. –Eso no es un gato… ¿Pue… puedo verlo? –quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, su padre ya le estaba enseñando a curar heridas. 

–Un gato rande –explicó Sonic, se dio la vuelta despacio, intercambiando las piernas de lado de la rama y miró sobre su hombro.

Kya se sorprendió más al ver la sudadera desgarrada y se anotó mentalmente conseguir una nueva. Con cuidado descubrió las heridas volviendo a estremecerse. Eran grandes y profundas. Pero al parecer estaban curando bien, aunque seguían un poco rojas por los bordes. Acarició la espalda con las yemas de los dedos sin presionar apenas y se inclinó para dejar un dulce beso donde no había nada que pudiera hacerle daño a Sonic. El niño se estremeció al sentirse cálido por dentro y sin comprenderlo se vio obligado a apartar la vista y frotarse los ojos con el antebrazo cuando no pudo ver bien. Se estremeció de nuevo y lo achacó al frío, su espalda estaba descubierta y se notaba algo más frío que el resto del cuerpo que estaba cubierto, ahora agradecía haber aprendido cómo se usaban unos pantalones. Aunque era una rollo estar todo el rato bajando y subiendo le gustaba llevarlos, sobre todo por la noche.

–El gato grande se llama puma. Está bien… se curará pronto –le informó Kya volviendo a cubrirlo–. Tengo bocatas de queso. Y un libro nuevo –llevaban tiempo practicando la lectura y la escritura, algo que también ayudaba a la hora de que se soltara con el lenguaje. 

Sonic se dio la vuelta, se frotó una vez más los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa estirando una mano. Kya le pasó el bocadillo y le devolvió la sonrisa. Comió rápidamente, más rápido que otros días, aunque había comido algunos frutos por el camino no había comido mucho los días que había durado su recuperación y estaba hambriento.

–Ques-fo, frico –dijo mientras masticaba, feliz por llenar el estómago.

–Mucho –concordó Kya y miró lo que quedaba de su bocadillo, más de la mitad. Con una sonrisa dulce se lo tendió a Sonic. 

Él estiró la mano, pero se detuvo ladeando la cabeza extrañado con la acción. –Es tuyo –había aprendido de uno de los libros que leía con Kya que no estaba bien coger cosas de los demás.

–No tengo más hambre. 

–No sabes cuándo hay más.

Kya rió un poco y se lo acercó más. –En mi casa siempre hay comida –contestó sin darle más importancia. 

Sonic la miró maravillado por la noticia y tuvo que limpiarse la boca con la manga cuando de sólo imaginar una de esas casas tan gigantes de los cuentos llena de frutos, chocolate, queso y pan se le hizo la boca agua. Seguidamente cogió el medio bocadillo sin más objeciones.

La niña lo observó comer con una expresión dulce. –¿Te puedo contar un secreto? –preguntó un tanto indecisa, no había querido decírselo a nadie, incluso cuando nana le preguntó qué había pasado se inventó una excusa. El niño asintió mirándola curioso.

–En el cole hay unos niños malos y… siempre dicen cosas malas. Hoy también me han roto mi cuaderno de pintar –confesó apenada. Además su padre la había castigado porque le había dicho que lo perdió. 

–¿Por qué lo han roto? Es bonito –preguntó extrañado de esa acción y viéndola triste, se metió lo que le quedaba de bocadillo a presión en la boca y le dio un breve abrazo para después separarse y mirarla expectante.

Kya sonrió por la acción. –Esos niños son tontos –contestó simplemente sin darle más importancia al asunto. 

Sonic no pareció conforme. –Me fustan tus ‘ibugos –dijo aún tratando de tragar, y aun así logró dar un tono de disgusto a sus palabras.

–Haré más. Y tú eres más listo que esos niños, por eso te gustan –añadió medio riendo. 

El niño sonrió feliz porque ya se le hubiese pasado la tristeza, esa cosa de los abrazos era genial. –¿Me ensenias a pintar… también? 

Ella asintió emocionada. –El siguiente día traigo pinturas. Será divertido –contestó pensando ya en qué cosas podrían pintar, tenía que empezar con cosas fáciles–. ¿Quieres leer el libro?

Sonic asintió fervientemente y se acercó todo lo posible esperando que lo abriera y le dijera por dónde empezar, había visto que había como un bosque en la portada y también un niño, un oso y algo parecido a un león de montaña. Estaba deseando saber qué cuento sería, los otros le habían gustado mucho, era divertido y estaba aprendiendo mucho para poder comunicarse mejor con los que eran como él, bueno, sólo con Kya, pero ¿quién sabía? 

Kya abrió el libro, él puso el dedo donde ella le indicó y el tiempo pasó volando hasta que la tarde comenzó a caer.

***

Saqueó un arbusto de zarzamoras hasta que tuvo el estómago lleno, muy lleno, incluso parecía estar un poco hinchado. Ya que había terminado con lo de comer, subió al árbol más cercano, descansó un poco en una de las ramas altas y se encontró mirando en la dirección en que sabía que debía ir para ver a Kya. Bueno, antes la veía. Hacía mucho tiempo le dijo que se iba de vacaciones con su padre y Jannett al mar, que volvería en treinta días y en su opinión ya había pasado un mes hacía mucho tiempo. Llevaba días acudiendo al lugar, pero no estaba, temía que se hubiese quedado solo de nuevo. Se le aguaron los ojos, se los frotó con el brazo y agitó la cabeza para despejarse. Seguro que vendría, seguro que estaba bien y volvería para enseñarle más cosas y estaría muy contenta con él cuando le dijera que había leído todos los libros que le dejó. Sintiendo que la comida ya había reposado un poco y no se le saldría con el movimiento, se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente al punto de encuentro. 

Llegó al árbol y se desilusionó al no encontrar allí a nadie, agitó la cabeza para sacarse esa idea, seguro que había llegado pronto, era un desastre con el tiempo, Kya se lo había dicho. Se pegó al tronco del árbol en un par de ramas más arriba que eran un poco más anchas y se tumbó dispuesto a esperar. En ese momento echó de menos su sudadera que desde que había llegado el verano por el día no usaba, pero había descubierto que era perfecta para ponérsela debajo de la cabeza. Poco después estaba dormido.

Kya se apresuró a llegar al lugar donde se veía con Sonic. El día anterior por la noche había llegado de sus vacaciones en la playa y se apenó mucho por no poder ir a verlo en ese momento, lo había echado mucho de menos, aunque la playa era bonita y divertida cuando su padre jugaba con ella, casi todo el tiempo estaba sola y no le gustaba demasiado, esperaba que Sonic no se hubiera sentido así mucho tiempo. Llegó casi sin aliento al punto de encuentro y se extrañó de que el chico no la saludara como de costumbre. Miró a su alrededor y por los árboles y sonrió ampliamente el verlo en unas ramas más altas, al parecer dormido. 

–¡Sonic!

El aludido se despertó de golpe y alerta, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor. Su corazón dejó de tratar de salir de su pecho cuando vio que estaba en un árbol, aunque no era en el que vivía, y no había depredadores cerca. Comprobó por último el suelo y sonrió al ver a Kya. En su prisa por bajar hasta ella se resbaló cuando iba a saltar a la última rama y acabó cayendo de culo, se lamentó un momento, pero luego se rió de su torpeza y la abrazó. Una vez la tuvo bien cogida se permitió volver a ser precavido y comprobar los alrededores.

–¡Volviste! Ya no estoy solito.

La niña lo abrazó también relajándose. –Sí, volví. Te eché de menos –confesó suspirando un poco–. ¿Se te hizo muy largo?

–Muyyy largo.

–Lo siento –se disculpó dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla–. Te traje algo –anunció, sin embargo, no lo soltó, se estaba muy bien así. 

Sonic se removió para soltarse emocionado y trató de ponerse detrás de ella para ver su mochila, esa de la que siempre salían miles de cosa. –¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Chocolate? ¿Cuento nuevo?

Kya rió por su reacción y movió el dedo negando. –Primero… ¿has leído todo? –preguntó imitando a su profesora. 

–Sí, todos, todos y hice todas las letras y pinté y no me salí… casi. Maniana te ensenio, ¿vale? ¿Qué es? ¿Me lo das ya? Por fa…

Ella volvió a reír y esa vez asintió. –Muy bien, muy bien –sacó dos paquetes de la mochila, uno desigual y blandito, otro rectangular y más duro.

Sonic los cogió y se quedó mirando el papel de regalo con ojos brillantes de ilusión, eran como los regalos de los cuentos, nunca había tenido un regalo. Estaba deseando ver qué había dentro y a la vez le daba pena romperlo, eran tan bonito… La curiosidad le pudo e hizo trizas los envoltorios quedándose en las manos con una sudadera y un libro. Sujetó el libro entre las piernas y estiró la sudadera verde bosque, maravillándose con el dibujo estampado en el frente de lo que no podía ser otra cosa que el mar.

–Bonito –murmuró sonriendo, al segundo siguiente se la puso comprobando lo calentita que era, no se la quitó, tampoco es que alguna vez en esa tierra hiciera mucho calor, sólo le gustaba estar un poco fresco. Después miró el libro, había un perro en la portada disfrazado de pirata–. Eeel pe-r-rro pi-rra-ta –negó con la cabeza–. El pe-rro pi-ra-ta –sonrió, mirando alternativamente el libro y a Kya, después la abrazó un segundo, pero se sentía demasiado feliz para estarse quieto, comenzó a saltar riendo con el libro en alto y acabó rondando por el suelo de la risa.

–Veo que te gusta –comentó ella sin dejar de sonreír–. ¿Vamos arriba y me cuentas qué has hecho? –preguntó curiosa por saber qué hacía cuando no iba. Ella sólo iba al colegio, pintaba y estudiaba magia con su padre. A veces ayudaba a Nana a hacer un pastel. 

Sonic subió rápidamente y le tendió una mano para ayudarla. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados se dio cuenta de que con la actividad estaba comenzado a sudar y dejó la sudadera y el libro entre ambos sobre la rama.

–¿Viste delfines, tiburones, ballena, tortugas? ¿Viste ooolas gigantes? ¿Y barrcos y piratas?

–Sí que vi tortugas y olas gigantes y barcos, pero lo demás hay que ir muyyy lejos de la playa para verlos –le explicó sonriendo–. Cuando seamos mayores podemos ir juntos –sugirió ilusionada por la idea de seguir con él cuando fueran mayores. 

–Oh… –se desilusionó un segundo cuando escuchó que no había visto tiburones ni piratas–. ¿Falta mucho?

–Pues… –Kya pareció contar en silencio–. Creo que diez años –musitó sabiendo que era mucho–. Pero la gente dice que los años pasan pronto cuando te diviertes. 

–Pues… ¡cosquillas! –dijo lanzándose hacia delante para atacar a los costados de Kya.

Ella se removió riendo a carcajadas. –No, no… pa...ra –dijo entre risas–. Nos… va...mos a caer –logró terminar de decir. 

Sonic no se detuvo hasta que vio que efectivamente Kya se precipitaba hacia un lado, rápidamente la cogió de la camiseta y se inclinó hacia el lado contrario para incorporarla, él acabó cayéndose, pero estaba fuertemente sujeto con las piernas y volvió a quedar sentado. 

–¿Cuántos pasaron?

Kya trató de normalizar su respiración agarrándose la tripa. –Ninguno. Un año son… trescientos sesenta y cinco días –explicó–. Aún quedan muchos días. Pero… podemos hacer una promesa que nunca se rompa, así sabremos que iremos juntos –sugirió. 

Sonic asintió. –¿Cómo se hace?

Kya alargó el brazo con el dedo meñique hacia arriba. –Tienes que coger el dedo con el tuyo de esa mano –dijo señalando la mano contraria a la propia y esperó a que él lo hiciera–. Prometo que cuando sea mayor, cuando pasen diez años, iré al mar con Sonic a ver tibus, ballenas y piratas. 

–¿Ya está? –preguntó mirando sus dedos unidos esperando que pasara algo aunque no sabía el qué.

–Tienes que repetirlo.

–Prometo que cuando sea mayor, ir… cuando pasen diez anios, iré al mar con S… Kya a ver tibus, ballenas y ¡piratas! –dijo mirando intensamente sus meñiques unidos y sonrió cuando un tallo fino como un zarcillo rodeó sus meñiques unidos. Levantó los brazos emocionado y rió cuando vio que aunque había apartado el meñique el tallo no se había roto, se había quedado entre ellos como un anillo–. ¡No se rompe!

Kya lo miró asombrada, observaba alternativamente el tallo y a Sonic. –Sabes hacer magia –murmuró, eso sí que no lo había esperado, no todos los niños de su cole podían hacerlo, casi ni la mitad. Ella había heredado de su padre la magia de sellos, ¿Sonic también lo había heredado de su padre? Cogió el anillo con dos dedos y lo contempló impresionada.

Soniz frunció el ceño, había leído de magia en cuentos, la usaban muchas brujas malas con varitas y también había hadas, como Campanilla que con sus polvos volabas, pero él no tenía nada de eso. –¿Magia? –preguntó finalmente ladeando la cabeza.

–Sí… no como la de los cuentos, claro. Magia de verdad. Yo también tengo, pero no sabía que tú podía hacer esas cosas –contestó poniéndose el anillo en un dedo. 

–¿Magia es cuando estoy calentito en la nieve y cuando las… –se detuvo a pensar la palabra un largo momento– ¡zarzas! no pinchan?

–No lo sé… –respondió frunciendo el ceño pensativa para recordar lo que le había explicado su padre sobre las diferentes magias–. Creo que lo tuyo es magia de creación, así que… sí, puede ser eso magia, pero puedes hacer más cosas si aprendes. 

Sonic sonrió pensando en que le enseñaría otra cosa más, pero frunció el ceño porque lo que le decía le resultaba extraño. ¿Cómo no podía saber cómo era la magia? –Tú tienes magia también, como yo –dijo un tanto dudoso–. Las personas hacen magia, como las abejas hacen miel, ¿verdad?

Kya negó con la cabeza sin saber bien cómo explicarle eso, su padre lo haría mejor. –No todas las personas tienen, sólo muy pocas. Y hay diferentes magias, como… las brujas de los cuentos que no tienen la misma magia. Yo no sé hacer tu magia, yo uso dibujos –le explicó y se estiró para coger una hoja de arce y un palito, con cuidado comenzó a hacer unos dibujos y símbolos y recitó unas palabras en latín que había aprendido. Cuando acabó una figura de un caballo salió de la hoja, dio una vuelta y desapareció–. Esta es magia de sellos, tú tienes magia de creación. Es diferente. 

Sonic consiguió desatontarse después de haber visto ese caballo en miniatura salir de la nada y se volvió a enfocar en su problema, comenzando a invadirle la angustia. –¿No somos iguales? ¿No eres como yo? Sigo solo.

–No, claro que somos iguales, Sonic –lo trató de calmar acariciando su cabeza–. Pero no muy iguales. No tenemos el pelo igual, ni los ojos… ¿verdad? Y no todos los osos son iguales, pero sí son todos osos –añadió sonriendo–. No estás solo. 

El niño pensó en sus palabras, aún le parecía un poco distinto, porque aunque hubiese osos más grandes o pequeños todos hacían las mismas cosas, pero quería creerla. –¿Lo prometes? 

–Claro, lo prometo. Si no estás tú yo también estoy más sola –se estiró un poco para llegar a abrazarlo.

Él asintió y devolvió el abrazo. –¿Me ensenias magia también? 

Kya hizo una leve mueca por su pregunta y se removió en el sitio. –Yo no sé esa magia, no puedo enseñarte… –contestó sintiéndose mal por ello–. Pero… mi papá tiene muchos libros para aprender, puedo cogerlos para que aprendas, yo puedo ayudarte un poco –le ofreció volviendo a sonreír por su idea. Su padre tenía libros de todo tipo a pesar de que sólo hacía magia como ella. 

Sonic la besó en la mejilla, se separó sonriendo y pocos segundos después se acordó de darle las gracias, se le solía olvidar eso con la emoción de cuando le daba alguna cosa.

–Tenemos que practicar muuuchas cosas ahora –comentó Kya sonriendo también y se tumbó apoyando la espalda en el tronco–. ¿Y qué hiciste tú? ¿Nadaste en el río? Hace calor ahora. 

El niño comenzó a negar, pero se detuvo pensativo. –Sí… un día quería coger una rana, son divertidas, y me caí. Y comí muuuchas moras, mira –dijo pinchándose con un dedo en su estómago hundido que si no lo conocieras no notarías la ligera curvación hacia fuera.

La niña rió suavemente y le pinchó en la tripa con un dedo. –¿No sabes nadar? Es divertido. ¿Quieres aprender también? –le gustaba enseñarle cosas, y nadar era una cosa que a ella le gustaba mucho. 

–Sí sé –rebatió–. Me caí, muchas veces, y no me morí.

–Entonces… ¿quieres venir a nadar conmigo? Hay que saber nadar para ir al mar –sugirió ilusionada con la idea. 

Él negó con la cabeza. –No me caigo a posta. Y tendré un barco. 

–Pero es divertido… –repitió haciendo un mohín. 

Sonic volvió a negar. –No, no me gusta, hace pupa aquí –dijo señalándose la garganta–. Y ya tengo la tripa llena, no cabe agua.

Kya frunció el ceño por sus últimas palabras. –Si bebes agua es que no sabes nadar bien, yo no bebo agua cuando nado y no hace daño. ¿Quieres verlo?

El niño no pareció muy convencido, pero metió el libro en la sudadera, hizo un nudo para que no se saliera de ella y se la ató a la cintura. –Vale, vamos –dijo pasando a Kya hacia el tronco para rodearlo y saltó al árbol siguiente en dirección al río.

–Esto… yo creo que iré por el suelo –dijo comenzando a bajar del árbol despacio. 

–Pero hay pumas y osos –dijo alarmado.

–Pero no sé saltar y me caeré –contestó. 

Sonic la miró indeciso, sin querer bajar al suelo innecesariamente, pero tampoco dejarla sola para que se la comieran, no quería estar solo otra vez. Finalmente regresó hasta estar sobre ella en el árbol. –Vigilo para que no te coman. Vamos.

Kya sonrió y asintió comenzando a caminar hacia el río, mirando de vez en cuando a Sonic sobre ella. El niño fue avanzando un poco más rápido según vio que ella podía seguirle el ritmo y puso rumbo hacia la zona del río que él solía ir a beber agua, adentrándose en el bosque. Pero ella se detuvo de golpe cuando vio hacia dónde se dirigía. 

–Sonic… yo no… no puedo entrar tanto en el bosque. Mi padre no me deja –explicó mirando a su alrededor nerviosa. 

–¿No me ensenias a nadar sin beber agua? –preguntó desilusionado al comprender que no iba a ir con él.

–Sí… podemos ir a otra parte del río –sugirió. 

Sonic la miró inseguro. –¿Hay bosque? –preguntó, no quería volver a acercarse fuera, donde estaban esos monstruos como osos muy rápidos y ruidosos.

–Sí, está cerca –aseguró señalando hacia el lado contrario. 

–Vaaale, vamos –aceptó poniendo rumbo a la dirección indicada. Pasado un tiempo en que se aceleraba saltando de árbol en árbol y se detenía a esperar se le ocurrió preguntarle–. ¿Quieres que te ensenie a ir como yo? Tú me ensenias muuuchas cossas y yo nada.

Kya lo miró, luego paseó su mirada de rama en rama, pensando en cómo sería saltar como él. –¿Es seguro? –preguntó–. ¿No me caeré? 

Sonic ladeó la cabeza pensativo, mientras con la lengua se tocaba dos de los dientes que se había partido por caerse o no calcular bien y comerse una rama. –Al pirincipio, pero yo te ayudo –dijo concluyendo con una sonrisa.

–Bueno… –ella dudó unos segundos, si se caía y llegaba a casa con la ropa rota o alguna herida su padre se enfadaría mucho, y Jannett volvería a decirle que era un desastre y que sólo molestaba a su padre–. Pero en la de abajo, ¿vale? 

–¡Vale! Luego cosas divertidas, así –aceptó Sonic continuando avanzando, pero girando en el aire, saltando de la rama que estaba, cogiéndose con las manos en la siguiente, en la siguiente quedando colgado con las piernas y entonces deteniéndose para mirarla riendo antes de seguir.

Kya rió al verlo. –Empezaremos con poquito –añadió subiendo a una rama cercana, y tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre ella, eso ya era complicado. 

Sonic se puso a su lado, saltó a la siguiente y regresó para volver a saltar tratando de hacer el movimiento de impulsarse más despacio para que los imitara. –Saltas, te coges fuerte y subes y otra vez –dijo como si fuera sencillo y saltó una vez más–. ¿Ves? Ahora tú.

–Y-ya… –no pensaba que desde el primer momento empezaría a saltar así, sin más explicaciones. Cerró los ojos un segundo tragando duro y tomó impulso. Extrañamente llegó a la rama que debía, pero no se sujetó con demasiada fuerza y resbaló. 

Sonic se movió rápido y logró cogerla con ambas manos de un brazo mientras él se sujetaba a la rama con las piernas, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para subirla. –Si te haces bola duele menos –aconsejó, se estiró todo lo que pudo para dejarla más cerca, apenas un par de centímetros más, y la soltó.

–¡Ay! –al final acabó cayendo de culo–. Esto duele –murmuró haciendo una mueca. 

–No está muy alto. No duele casi –se quedó mirándola un momento–. ¿Por qué te soltaste?

La niña lo miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia. –La rama resbala. 

–No, mira –dijo volviendo a la rama inicial y pasando a esa cogiéndose con las manos–. Hum… tampoco sabes bajar si está cerca –agregó bajando junto a ella cayendo como un gato.

–Siempre anduve en el suelo –se excusó frunciendo el ceño y escachándole con un dedo en la punta de la nariz. 

–Aprendí solito… –se quedó un momento pensativo– no me aquerdo de andar en el suelo, pero antes me caía a veces. Mira, este está roto con un árbol hace… muuucho tiempo –dijo señalando un incisivo.

Kya sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –No importa. Puedo seguir practicando poco a poco. ¿Vamos a nadar? –preguntó, recordando el primer propósito que tenían. 

Sonic se quedó mirándola, pero acabó asintiendo, no creía que quisiera aprender, él cuando quería aprender una cosa no quería hacerlo poco a poco, quería aprender pronto. Ella sabría, si quería que se la comieran los osos era cosa suya. Trepó al árbol y continuó avanzando.

–¿Te has enfadado? –no quería que se enfadara con ella, le gustaría aprender a saltar, pero era muy difícil y ella no era muy buena con las actividades físicas, a pesar de que su padre insistiera tanto. 

–No. No quiero que te coman los osos –contestó sin detenerse y subiendo un poco más alto en el siguiente salto.

La pequeña se detuvo mirándolo apenada, sí se había enfadado. Tomó aire y dos pasos rápidos se acercó a un árbol y subió a la primera rama. Tardó un par de segundos en equilibrarse, pero cuando lo logró no lo dudó más y saltó al otro árbol consiguiendo sujetarse con suficiente fuerza. Le costó demasiado subir a la rama, no tenía la agilidad de Sonic, pero al final estaba sobre ella respirando agitadamente. 

–Lo logré. 

–Sí... –concordó Sonic, mirándola desde unas ramas más arriba sin comprender su cambio de opinión sobre aprender a ir por los árboles–. Muy bien –logró decir. Bajó junto a ella y la siguió observando–. Estás dormida… –negó con la cabeza y se corrigió–: cansada. Y no te gusta, como a mí tus bocatas de animales.

Kya sonrió pesadamente. –Un poco cansada –confirmó–. Y… es difícil. Pero si aprendo igual me gusta, si no pruebas algo bien no sabes si te gusta. 

Sonic se encogió de hombros. –¿Vamos al río? Tengo sed y las hojas están secas.

–Vale, pero por aquí voy despacito. Voy andando como antes, ¿vale?

Él asintió. –Te vas siempre –razonó, fue a saltar a la siguiente rama, pero se detuvo–. ¿Sabes bajar?

Kya asintió y se movió con cuidado para bajar por el tronco del árbol hasta pocos centímetros del suelo donde se dejó caer. Poco después ya estaban junto al río, en una zona donde el agua estaba más calmada y había algunas pozas con cascadas pequeñas. Sonic inspeccionó los alrededores desde los árboles antes de decidirse a bajar y aún así se le veía tenso, se inclinó al río y bebió directamente, mordiendo y lamiendo el agua, mirando a su espalda cada pocos segundos antes de seguir hasta estar saciado, después se acercó a un árbol dispuesto a marcharse, pero recordó que Kya iba a enseñarle a nadar sin beber agua ni que le doliera la garganta, y se detuvo junto al tronco.

La niña comenzó a quitarse la ropa y deshizo el moño en el que anudaba su pelo. Lo dejó todo en una roca junto con la mochila, se acercó a la orilla y metió la punta del pie comprobando que el agua estaba buena, fresca, demasiado fresca, pero buena, al fin y al cabo no podía pedir mucho más allí donde estaban. Levantó la vista y se metió un poco al agua mirando a Sonic. 

–¿Vienes? 

Sonic se quitó la ropa dejándola en un montón en el suelo y se acercó hasta la orilla con pasos cuidadosos y el oído atento, mirando que había una cosa más en la que no eran iguales.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó siguiendo su mirada y sonrojándose inevitablemente. 

–Somos más distintos –contestó, pero esa vez no le dio más importancia, además de la parte de abajo había más cosas en que eran distintos como que su tripa no estaba para adentro como la suya y otras cosas que no eran nuevas. Pero ella tenía razón, no importaba, los dos eran personas.

–Oh… sí, claro –musitó y se metió más rápido hasta una zona donde le cubría hasta el pecho, se estremeció con el frío del agua–. Mira –dijo antes de sumergirse, salió y nadó unas brazadas–. Así no te hundes ni tragas.

Tras un momento de duda se decidió a meterse al agua, a los gatos no les gustaba el agua, así que si no venían osos era algo más seguro que estar en el suelo. Llegando al borde, saltó dentro del río, sorprendiéndose porque podía estar de pie, en su río no tocaba el suelo. Se estremeció por el agua fría y se encogió abrazándose, segundos después suspiró reconfortado por haber vuelto a entrar en calor. Se negó a meter la cabeza innecesariamente bajo el agua, pero trató de imitarla en su forma de nadar, sin embargo, se hundió y ascendió nadando a lo perro un poco y acordándose después que allí podía ponerse de pie, sacó la cabeza del agua tosiendo. 

Kya se acercó a donde estaba y le acarició en la espalda, estaba extrañamente calentito, como cuando iba desnudo y tenía las manos calientes. –Estás calentito –rió suavemente mientras esperaba a que se recuperara–. Tienes que aprender a meter la cabeza. Mira, yo te sujeto las manos y tú tienes que dar patadas para flotar. Y luego metes la cabeza sin respirar y la sacas para coger aire –le explicó tal y como lo había hecho su profesor de natación del cole. 

–¿Por qué tengo que meter la cabeza? Y si no respiro ¡me muero! –cuestionó Sonic dándole las manos.

–Coge aire, todo el que puedas y luego no lo sueltes hasta que necesites más. 

El niño asintió aunque seguía sin gustarle tener que meter la cabeza debajo del agua. Comenzó a dar patadas aunque era difícil, se hundía y acababa dando al fondo del río y dolía un poco, pero Kya tiraba de él subiéndolo antes de que acabara bebiendo agua. Aunque le estaba resultando muy difícil, siguió dando patadas como la niña le había dicho, mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba por si le decía algo nuevo. Cada vez aguantaba un poquito más a flote, pero parecía no ser suficiente y acabó pataleando con todas sus fuerzas y teniendo que parar jadeando cansado.

–No... floto –tardó un poco en encontrar la palabra.

Ella lo miró pensativa unos segundos y luego recordó que su profesor tiraba un poco de ella moviéndola por la piscina. –Vuelve a probar –lo instó–. Tiraré despacito para que parezca que nadas. 

Sonic obedeció aunque todavía estaba cansado y esa vez pareció flotar más tiempo, ahora cuando se hundía era porque se descoordinaba al ir agotándose de dar patadas tan fuerte, salpicándolos a ambos.

Unos segundos después Kya se detuvo y le sonrió satisfecha. –Ya te sale casi. ¿Lo dejamos para que descanses? Podemos seguir mañana –sugirió al verlo cansado. 

–¿Te vas? 

–Puedo estar un poquito más –contestó saliendo y sentándose en un roca escurriéndose el pelo.

–¿Me enseñas más? 

–Pero ahora estás cansado, ¿no? Podemos seguir con las matemáticas, tenemos muchas cosas –sugirió sonriendo. 

Sonic arrugó un poco la nariz, no le gustaba mucho eso, prefería los cuentos porque así aprendía palabras nuevas y formas de comunicarse, no le veía ninguna utilidad a las matemáticas. Salió del agua, se sacudió y se sentó junto a ella, pero mirando hacia la espesura del bosque.

–Haces como el perro de mi vecina –rió al verlo sacudirse, apoyándose en él agradeciendo el calor que desprendía. 

–No soy un perro –replicó–. También lo hacen los osos, el agua se va antes, ¿tú no lo haces?

Ella negó con la cabeza, comparando entretenidamente su mano con la de Sonic y jugando con sus dedos. –En casa usamos toallas. Puedo traer una la próxima vez. O dos. También sirven para abrigarse si hace frío. 

–No tengo frío. Hago así –explicó encogiéndose y abrazándose– y estoy calentito.

–Que suerte. Eso será por la magia. Yo no puedo hacer eso –comentó. 

–Magia –dijo Sonic sonriendo al descubrir que sabía hacer algo más de magia–. ¿Qué aprendo hoy? –preguntó con algo más de ánimo.

–¿Qué tal las restas con llevadas? –preguntó dando por comenzada la lección que duró hasta que el Sol empezó a ocultarse. 

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3

La nieve acumulada en los árboles se fundía con el calor de sus pies mientras se acercaba al río, su corazón palpitaba más fuerte según se aproximaba. Según le había contado Kya a lo largo de los años, su colegio estaba a pocos metros del río, se podía ver desde la orilla. Por culpa del frío y las nieves en invierno no veía tanto a su amiga como el resto del año y para colmo el día anterior no había podido ver sus dibujos nuevos porque nuevamente alguien le había robado el cuaderno, últimamente se lo robaban en vez de romperlo como cuando era más pequeña. Sonic estaba harto de esos niños malos y ahora que sabía muchas cosas y era mayor, Kya decía que debía tener 10 años, iba a darles una lección. Además siempre había tenido curiosidad por ver a otros como él, pero el enfado por el daño causado a su amiga era lo que le había dado finalmente fuerzas para aventurarse a ir fuera del bosque. 

Apuró por los árboles todo lo que pudo, yendo por la orilla del río hasta que vio una casa grande con una valla roja que se parecía al dibujo que una vez había hecho Kya de su colegio. Miró a un lado y a otro, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nada viviente alrededor bajó al suelo. El río estaba muy crecido en invierno, tragó duro pensando que era una pena que no fuera más estrecho para poder saltar de un árbol a otro, si en la otra orilla hubiera árboles cerca, claro, o una escoba como los magos de muchos cuentos, como Harry Potter. Ojalá pudiera simplemente volar o saltar muy alto como Superman. Dio unos pasos atrás para coger carrerilla esperando así tener que nadar menos, aunque ya sabía hacerlo muy bien, y saltó al agua helada. Estaba tan fría que pensó que se quedaría congelado, hizo que su magia le otorgara más calor en un segundo sin necesidad de encogerse como antaño mientras la corriente comenzaba a llevarle. Comenzó a nadar con fuerza, deseando que la orilla estuviera más cerca. Gritó cuando sus piernas dieron con una roca saliente del río y se desesperó un poco, no había sido buena idea cruzar el río en esa época del año, era casi tan malo como a principios de primavera. Unas raíces de la orilla del río se soltaron, pareciendo tenderse hacia él como una cuerda y logró agarrarse. Llegó a la orilla y se quedó un momento tumbado tratando de recuperar la respiración. Cuando se incorporó forzó más calor por su cuerpo hasta que logró que la ropa se secara o casi, aún tenía que perfeccionar eso, pero ya no pesaba tanto ni se le pegaba al cuerpo. Se subió a un árbol cerca del colegio y esperó no haber llegado demasiado tarde y que salieran al recreo.

Sonic sonrió cuando vio a Kya sentarse con un nuevo cuaderno en las piernas, el lápiz en una mano y un bocadillo en la otra, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no llamarla. Los otros niños comenzaron lo que parecía una guerra de bolas de nieve, eso lo emocionó, quería unirse a ese juego, parecía muy divertido siendo tantos. Eso fue hasta que las bolas comenzaron a desviarse hacia Kya, los niños disimulaban y reían cuando ella dejaba de mirar. La rabia por lo que le estaban haciendo mojando su cuaderno y manchándola de barro –porque sospechosamente las bolas que le lanzaban a ella manchaban– le dijo que era momento de ponerse manos a la obra. Hacer que unas ramas se movieran dejando caer grandes montones de nieve sobre los niños que estaban debajo fue sencillo y cuando estos tuvieron casi que nadar para salir de la montaña, él tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para contener la risa. Cuando el peor grupito de niños fue a lanzarle una bola de nieve a Kya, la nieve en su mano se derritió antes de que pudiera lanzarla por lo que sólo quedó barro que lo pringó hasta el codo; a él el barro no le molestaba, pero sabía que a la gente de ciudad les gustaba estar limpios. Cuando otro niño se acercó para tener mejor puntería, logró que el cinturón de los pantalones se abriera, los pantalones se cayeran y tropezara acabando en el suelo, eso le hizo emocionarse y hacer un gesto de victoria porque hasta ese momento no había conseguido hacer ese hechizo de apertura de cosas, luego no pudo más y rompió a carcajadas. Mirando entre lágrimas de risa mientras se retorcía en la rama del árbol, logró frustrar un nuevo intento haciendo que otro niño cayera cuando una raíz de un árbol se movió.  

El timbre del colegio sonó asustándolo y cortando su risa de golpe, y ascendió por el árbol como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un puma. Desde las alturas vio a los niños regresar al edificio del colegio y decidió regresar a su bosque pensando en ir otros días, había sido demasiado divertido.

***

Caminó relajadamente por el bosque en dirección a la zona donde solía reunirse con Sonic. Hacía unos cuantos días que no había podido ir a verlo, aunque tenía la sospecha de que él sí la había visto a ella, al fin y al cabo no podía ser casualidad que los niños que se habían estado metiendo con ella resultaran accidentados. Al principio se había divertido con las cosas que les pasaban, y para ser sinceros lo seguía haciendo, pero no podía dejar que Sonic se arriesgara, podrían descubrirle y nadie sabía qué pasaría con él, no quería que se lo llevaran.

Cuando llegó dejó caer la mochila al lado de la roca donde solía sentarse a esperar a Sonic y miró los árboles esperando que el chico llegara. Le había llevado los tres últimos libros que habían leído en la clase de literatura inglesa. En las demás asignaturas no iba tan avanzado, tampoco mostraba tanto interés como en la lectura o la magia, en ese punto estaba progresando mucho, por eso no había dudado de que fuera él el culpable de los problemas en el colegio. 

Sonic se aproximó hacia el punto de encuentro sin mucha esperanza, ese día no había ido a divertirse al colegio, la noche anterior había habido ventisca y no había dormido nada bien, por ello había aprovechado la mañana. En su prisa por llegar cuando la vio, saltó demasiado rápido al arce más cercano a ella y patinó con el hielo de la rama, se cayó, pero logró sujetarse a la inferior. Rió después del pequeño susto y se sentó con los pies colgando, ya había llamado su atención y no parecía estar ensimismada como de costumbre.

–¡Hola, Kya! El hielo resbala –dijo divertido.

Ella asintió sonriendo y subió a la rama con él, también se había vuelto más hábil con eso, aunque seguía sin poder saltar de rama en rama como él, ya no se caía. 

–Últimamente la gente se cae mucho –dijo suspicaz dejando un beso en su mejilla, no podía obviar que la había ayudado. 

–Porque esa gente de ciudad no tiene equilibrio, yo no me caí... casi, sólo un poco.

Kya rió por lo bajo. –Claro, un poco. Las ramas que hacen zancadillas también ayudan –añadió sonriéndole para que viera que no estaba enfada. 

Sonic se removió un poco bajo su sudadera y chasqueó la lengua lamentando que lo hubiese pillado. –A los árboles no les gustan los niños malos, me lo dijeron el otro día, yo no tengo la culpa –trató de ponerse serio, pero una sonrisa traviesa se extendía por sus labios.

La niña sonrió y lo abrazó dejando otro beso en su mejilla. –Pero te pones en peligro, te pueden pillar ellos también, o los mayores –dijo expresando su verdadera preocupación. 

–¿Y me llevarán a un orfanato como a Voldemort? –dijo abriendo mucho los ojos un poco asustado por la idea, justo había leído eso el día anterior.

–No lo sé, puede ser… no quiero que se te lleven –musitó lo último apretando el abrazo. 

Sonic la abrazó también. –No me van a pillar y no saben subir a los árboles. Además yo no soy malo como Voldemort, ¿a que no? No hago daño a los muggles, sólo fue una broma.

Kya negó con la cabeza. –Tú eres el mejor, Sonic –contestó–. ¿Me prometes que no te pillarán?

–Te lo prometo. ¿Quieres una promesa de meñique? –propuso queriendo asegurarse de que le creía.

–Te creo, nunca me mientes –denegó sonriendo. 

–¿Has visto que ya me sale el hechizo de abrir cosas? No me salía hasta los pantalones –dijo emocionado casi botando en la rama y soltó una risita ante el recuerdo.

Kya rió asintiendo. –Sí, esa broma fue muy divertida –concordó. 

–¿Y sabes que me sale mejor también?

–Nop… ¿nadar? –preguntó pensando que habría tenido que hacerlo para llegar al colegio. 

Sonic negó con la cabeza. –No, el río es muy fuerte y casi no puedo nadar. ¡El hechizo de calor! Cada día la ropa está más seca –dijo orgulloso.

–Casi eres una pequeña estufa –bromeó levantando una mano para que chocara–. Aprendes pronto, eso es bueno. Yo tardé mucho en conseguir el último hechizo que me enseñó papá, era para invocar un espíritu que lucha con una espada.  

–¡Wow! ¿Como un samurai? ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?

–Todavía no puedo –dijo negando con la cabeza–. No he aprendido a controlarlo bien y puede hacer daño. 

–¿Me lo presentarás cuando se porte bien? Sería genial ver a un fantasma, nunca he visto uno.

–Claro. Se llama Loras, es un poco cascarrabias y creído.

Sonic ladeó la cabeza pensativo, no le sonaba a samurai. –¿Es un caballero? ¿De esos que tienen espadas gigaaantes y armaduras como el rey Arturo?

–Sip, como esos, él dijo que era mejor que Arturo, pero no le creo porque Arturo era fantástico. 

–¿Has hecho dibujos nuevos? ¿Me los enseñas?

Kya se sonrojó, pero asintió y bajó a por su cuaderno, se lo dio y lo miró de reojo. Últimamente, en la mayoría de sus dibujos aparecía él, incluso había alguno en el río. Sonic observó detenidamente los dibujos, absteniéndose de tocar los trazos para no ensuciarlos y sonriendo con ilusión al ver que salía él.

–Qué bonito… ¡Soy yo!... ¡Hala, este da calor como el Sol! Este es el que más me gusta –dijo indicando precisamente uno del río en el que parecían ser ellos jugando con el agua, uno de esos días que hacía demasiado calor–. ¿Cuándo va a hacer Sol?

–Pues… queda un mes para primavera –dijo contando los días–. Y luego… cuatro de primavera hasta verano. Aún queda un poquito. 

–Eso es muchísimo –la corrigió lamentándose, ya se estaba cansando de la nieve y que sólo hubiese raíces para comer y el suelo estuviera tan duro, había tenido que empezar a comer corteza de árbol como los ciervos y no le gustaba cómo sabía, además pinchaba un poco; quería que llegara la primavera y comer fresas y otros frutos.

Kya sonrió cálidamente, tampoco le gustaba mucho el frío. –Oye… ¿quieres venir un día conmigo a mi casa? Tengo más comida y papá y Jannett se van de vacaciones solos. Nana no te verá.  

Sonic la miró dubitativo, eso no estaba justo al terminar el bosque como el colegio, tendría que ir más lejos y quizás se cruzaría con personas mayores, no le interesaba ver gente mayor y ya se había dado cuenta de que era peligroso para él. Por otro lado, la comida era un punto importante y tenía curiosidad por ver cómo era una casa, no sólo leerlo en los cuentos, más si era donde vivía Kya.

–¿No me verán otros mayores?

–Los de la calle igual… no hay muchos. En casa no –contestó mostrando su ilusión porque fuera, quería enseñarle muchas cosas de allí–. Tengo muchos dibujos para que veas.  

–¿No tratarán de llevarme a un orfanato si me ven? –preguntó con el “sí” picando en su lengua deseando ser dicho.

–Si te pones las zapatillas y la capucha no pasará nada –aseguró. 

–¡Vale! ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo me llevas? ¿Mañana? –preguntó ansioso.

Kya lo meditó unos segundos, sus padres se iban por la mañana así que no habría problemas. –Si mañana puedo venir te llevo, sólo me dejarán si no llueve y esas cosas. 

Si las miradas matasen, Sonic estaba claramente mandando una advertencia al cielo de que se enfadaría mucho como lloviera y no pudiese ir. –Más te vale no llover –dijo serio, después sonrió divertido consigo mismo–. ¿Qué cosas me enseñarás?

–Pues tengo que enseñarte mis cuadros. Y los libros y las películas… ¡Ah! Y a Sonic –rió divertida ante el pensamiento. 

–¡Voy a ver al erizo azul! –dijo levantando los brazos feliz y riendo–. ¿Y tus cuadros se mueven? ¿Tienes un cine en tu casa?

Kya rió divertida. –No… mis cuadros no se mueven, eso sólo pasa en Harry Potter. Y tengo una tele grande. 

–¿Así de grande? –preguntó estirando los brazos.

–¡Más grande!

–Wow. Será todo gigante –dijo impresionado. Su tripa sonó en ese momento, pero no le prestó atención, en invierno era como su banda sonora–. ¿Y qué más cosas?

–Si te lo digo todo no habrá sorpresas –dijo divertida y tiró de su mano para que bajara con ella–. Vamos, tengo unos bocatas. 

Kya no había terminado de decir la última palabra cuando Sonic ya estaba en el suelo e inconscientemente aspiraba más profundamente esperando captar el olor de los bocadillos, su estómago volvió a rugir impaciente y pronto estaba dándole algo con lo que entretenerse.

***

Cogió el dinero que le entregó el señor Ackerman a cambio de las maderas que había vendido. Llevaba en ese negocio un par de meses, cuando había comenzado a hacer frío de nuevo con la llegada del otoño y se había hecho evidente que él seguía creciendo y Kya se había quedado estancada. Las zapatillas ya no le valían desde la primavera y con el resto de ropa había ido aguantando, en verano había ido mucho tiempo desnudo, había sido un verano extrañamente caluroso, pero aún así había sido consciente de que cuando llegara el frío iba a echar de menos la ropa por la noche. Había estado informándose de cómo era el pueblo y el resto de la sociedad, y así era como había descubierto una empresa de venta de leña al otro lado del pueblo. Era un engorro rodear el pueblo por la periferia porque tardaba más, pero era mejor prevenir a que lo atraparan, ya era una suerte que al señor Ackerman no le importara de dónde viviera mientras le llevara madera de algunos árboles inusuales que crecían en lo profundo del bosque, siempre refunfuñaba que estaba harto de los pinos y los arces, que con eso no sacaba casi nada. Con este dinero había podido comprar ropa, bueno, no le había hecho falta ir a una tienda, Kya iba por él, Rose Lodge era un pueblo pequeño y su presencia llamaría la atención.

Rodeó el pueblo por el bosque y mirando el Sol tras las nubes supo que era por la tarde, Kya no tenía que ir al colegio por la tarde por lo que decidió ir a hacerle una visita, había tenido la previsión de llevarse las zapatillas. Al llegar a la linde del bosque más cercana a la casa de Kya, se calzó y se caló la capucha de la sudadera color ocre. Caminó por un par de calles secundarias con las manos llenas de pequeños cortes por las astillas de la madera en los bolsillos y con la cabeza baja por si acaso, y llegó sin problemas a casa de su amiga, después de tres años yendo se sabía el camino tan bien como conocía el bosque. Fue a la parte de atrás, saltó la valla y subió a uno de los árboles del jardín. Se quitó las zapatillas, se las volvió a colgar al cuello para no hacer ruido y avanzó hasta estar en la rama más próxima al balcón que daba a la habitación de Kya. Saltó a la barandilla y mirando el cerrojo con el ceño fruncido hizo que se abriera, sonrió y bajó al frío suelo de granito, empujó la puerta de cristal lo mínimo para pasar tras comprobar que su amiga estaba sola y la puerta de la habitación cerrada. Ignoró la gran cama a su izquierda en la que luego pensaba tumbarse, tenía que admitir que esa cosa era demasiado cómoda, y se llevó un dedo a los labios cuando Blaise movió la cola al verle para que no lo descubriera. Con su paso siempre sigiloso dejó atrás el caballete con un cuadro a medias para situarse detrás de Kya que estaba sentada frente al escritorio muy concentrada en pasar páginas en su Mac de lo que en un vistazo Sonic adivinó que era Historia. Se inclinó conteniendo la respiración hasta que tuvo su boca junto a su oído y dejó salir su nombre en una exhalación cantarina.

La chica pegó un salto en la silla ahogando un grito de sorpresa y haciendo que el ordenador pasara varias hojas rápidamente. Sonic, por su parte, tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano mientras se doblaba de risa, daba igual cuántas veces lo hiciera –es decir, siempre– ella siempre se asustaba y él acababa rodando por el suelo o casi ante su reacción.

–Eso… ríete de mí, muy gracioso –lo reprendió ella cruzándose de brazos, conteniendo apenas una sonrisa. La expresión relajada daba a entender que no había nadie en casa, por eso no impidió que Blaise se abalanzara sobre Sonic ladrando alegremente. Blaise era su perro, un labrador marrón chocolate que le había regalado su padre cuando nació Clarise, su hermana pequeña hacía casi tres años. En esos momentos su padre, ella y Jannett estaban comprando los regalos por su tercer cumpleaños y preparando su fiesta–. Y tú… traidor. ¿Por qué no me avisas? –le preguntó al perro.  

–Porque me quiere más a mí y así es más divertido, ¿a que sí, compañero? –dijo Sonic desde el suelo acariciando a Blaise mientras el perro le hacía un lavado de cara y soltaba un ladrido como si de verdad le contestara. 

–Menudo par… –Kya negó con la cabeza y se giró para volver a poner la hoja en la que estaba antes de que la interrumpiera–. ¿Qué tal todo?

–Bien, he ido a ver al señor Ackerman y no ha refunfuñado mucho… bueno, al menos no se me ha hecho de noche esperando –bromeó Sonic.

–Huhum… –asintió leyendo rápidamente la página, minimizó dejándolo para otro momento y se giró para mirar a Sonic–. ¿Necesitas ropa? Mañana me iba a llevar papá a Otis, hay más tiendas y eso. 

Sonic se echó un rápido vistazo. –No está rota ni corta. Fui porque estaba practicando el hechizo de agrandar y encoger cosas y… –suspiró y se rascó la nuca mientras seguía acariciando a Blaise con la otra mano– se rompieron algunas ramas… Me paso de fuerza y se hacen demasiado grandes.

Ella asintió comprendiendo a qué se refería, a ella también le costaba medir la fuerza para algunos hechizos, pero ya le había cogido el tranquillo. En esos momentos lo que menos le preocupaba eran las clases de magia. Se levantó, cogió de la mano a Sonic y tiró un poco para que se tumbara con ella en la cama, ella abrazándolo un poco. Normalmente no lo hacía, eran pocas las veces, lo más normal era que fuera él quien se tumbara y cuando ella acababa se sentaba junto a él, pero no estaba de buen ánimo ese día. 

Sonic la miró fijamente y después comenzó a pincharla en los costados para hacerle cosquillas. –¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te pasa? –repitió casi con cada vez que le daba con los dedos aunque cada vez la pregunta le salía con más risa.

–No… pa… va-le, Sonic –dijo entre risas moviéndose como un gusano–. Nada, no es… nada. Institu-to –contestó simplemente sabiendo que supondría a qué se refería, una cosa que no había cambiado mucho desde el colegio eran las burlas de sus compañeras, más ahora con las gafas, su casi permanente moño, su escasa estatura, apenas metro y medio, y sus sudaderas anchas. 

–¿Sabes que he inventado un hechizo especial de otoño? Puedo ponerles las faldas del revés y un peinado _divino_ –dijo la última palabra en tono de falsete y todo el tiempo con una sonrisa traviesa–. Tengo que ir a probar mi obra maestra.

Kya rió negando con la cabeza. –Sería una cosa digna de ver. Bonnie Clark con el pelo desordenado y la faldita fuera de su sitio –aseguró sin dejar de reír–. Pero no te preocupes, no me importa lo que esas barbies de plástico digan… normalmente –añadió susurrando lo último. 

Sonic se encogió de hombros. –Tengo que probarlo de todas formas –metió una mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera y sacó una nuez–. ¿La quieres? Es la mejor nuez de la comarca, dicen que a quien se la come se le estira la boca así –explicó poniendo voz de narrador de cuento y sonriendo al final.

Kya pareció meditarlo. –Creo que deberíamos probar si esas leyendas son ciertas –aceptó sonriente. 

El chico apretó la mano entorno a la nuez, concentrando su magia y pensando en cómo debería actuar tal y como había aprendido, la cáscara del fruto se partió, abrió la mano y se la ofreció.

–Gracias –dijo cogiendo un poco y llevándoselo a la boca–. Hum… sin duda es la mejor de la comarca –concordó volviendo a sonreír un poco. 

–Te lo dije. Prueba otra vez, no está funcionando del todo –dijo cogiendo un cuarto y dejando el resto comestible en la mano de ella. Seguidamente se encontró cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como si el colchón le estuviera absorbiendo.

Kya se comió la nuez mirándolo. –Sonic… ¿tú me darías un beso? –preguntó sin darse cuenta de las palabras que salían por sus labios y poniéndose roja al instante. 

–Siempre te doy besos –dijo abriendo apenas los ojos para ver dónde estaba su mejilla y dejando uno ahí. También estaba acostumbrado a sus inexplicables sonrojos.

La chica tragó y lo miró, de perdidos al río. –No de esos besos, como los de las películas o los libros –musitó. 

Eso consiguió que Sonic se espabilara e incorporara en un codo para mirarla. –¿Por qué quieres un beso de esos? No somos novios –cuestionó arrugando la nariz.

Ella se removió nerviosa. –Es que… Clark y sus amigas dijeron que… como nunca he dado un beso, eso es porque nadie nunca querría hacerlo –confesó bajando la mirada, lo que más le fastidiaba era que tuvieran razón en algo esas cabezas huecas. 

–Estúpidas –bufó Sonic. Al día siguiente no iba a probar sólo el hechizo nuevo en esas pánfilas, cuando acabara lucirían peor que él cuando se metía en un zarzal. Le parecía una tontería, pero era claro que eso molestaba a Kya, así que iba a ayudarla en lo que pudiera, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que lo ayudaba ella en todo, además prefería que estuviera contenta, era más divertido. Por otra parte, aunque había comenzado a picarle algo de curiosidad con eso de los besos, que antes le parecían la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza besar a Kya, ella era su amiga y los amigos no hacían esas cosas, pero tampoco era como si se planteara besar a alguna de esas tontas del pueblo, a esas no las tocaría ni con un palo, mucho menos con los labios, seguro que sabían peor que la corteza de los árboles. Se rascó la nuca y soltó un pesado suspiro–. Vale, te daré un beso de esos –aceptó finalmente, y algo en su interior pareció animarle y a la vez reprenderle por sus formas.

Kya lo miró de hito en hito sin creerlo del todo, no había pensado en besarlo hasta esa tarde y en ese momento se sintió repentinamente nerviosa, pero terminó asintiendo y llevó una mano temblorosa a la mejilla de Sonic. 

–¿Por qué tiemblas? Si tienes miedo no lo haré –dijo descartando el frío de las posibles razones, esa casa siempre era cálida.

–No, no tengo miedo. Sólo… estoy nerviosa –dijo apartando la mirada un momento. 

Sonic asintió, pensando que sus nervios serían como cuando él había ido por primera vez al pueblo, había estado nervioso por lo desconocido, aunque también había tenido algo de miedo. Pero bueno, ella era una chica, añadiría más nerviosa de lo normal al mismo saco que sus sonrojos. Centrándose en lo que tenía que hacer, miró los labios carnosos de Kya, no sabía cómo tenía que hacer eso, ver sin mucho interés algunos besos en unas pocas películas no creía que le instruyera en el asunto. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros e hizo lo que sabía sin darle más vueltas. Se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los de Kya, una emoción entre ajena y propia se extendió por su interior, soltó un beso como habría hecho en su mejilla, se separó y se pasó la lengua por los labios sintiendo que hormigueaban, también parecía que el calor que le estaba dando la sudadera se le había subido un poco a las mejillas.

–¿Así?

Kya lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior. Había sido su primer beso, pero podía asegurar que las chicas de su instituto no se referían a eso, aunque sólo con rozar los labios de Sonic con los propios hubiera sentido un tirón en el estómago y ahora sintiera cosquillas en sus labios. También podría jurar que el rojo de sus mejillas había aumentado. Miró su mano que seguía descansando sobre la mejilla de Sonic y no fue consciente de cuándo había enviado la orden de que su pulgar se moviera en una suave caricia sobre la piel del chico. Soltando aire se acercó de nuevo a él uniendo sus labios, durante unos segundos más de lo que lo había hecho él y los movió en una inexperta caricia cerrando los ojos. Tras la primera sorpresa, Sonic imitó el movimiento y presionando un poco más sus labios continuó haciéndolo. Sin saber bien porqué, siguió una especie de instinto y atrapó el labio inferior de la chica entre los suyos tirando un poco, pasó al superior poco después y soltando una suave exhalación al atrapar de nuevo el inferior hizo que su lengua lo recorriera, con esa acción se detuvo abriendo los ojos que había acabado entrecerrando, pero sin saber si alejarse o no. Kya abrió los ojos un poco tras soltar un suave jadeo por la última acción. 

–No te gustó… ¿verdad? –preguntó sin separarse al ver que se había detenido, aunque no sabía dónde había aprendido a hacer eso, para ella se había sentido realmente bien. 

–No… yo no… eh… –se incorporó pasando a sentarse y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera sintiendo que ahora a quien le temblaban un poco era a él–. Sólo… no sé cómo ni por qué hice… No lo sé.

Kya se sentó junto a él mirando las puntas de sus pies. –Lo que hiciste… se sintió muy bien, ¿sabes? –confesó. 

Sonic asintió sin pensar. –Pero… –respiró hondo para calmarse, tenía práctica en eso, era importante saber hacerlo, una respiración rápida era mucho más fácil de escuchar para un depredador–. Cuando te dije que te lo daría yo… no sabía qué tenía que hacer, ni lo sé. No sé de dónde salió la idea de hacer lo último –se pasó la lengua por los labios, tragó y añadió–: Aunque se sintiera… bien.

Ella asintió, en cierto modo lo comprendía. –Quizá… igual es algo que sale solo si… te dejas llevar –comentó y se resbaló hacia un lado para recostar su cabeza en el hombro del chico. 

–No, era otra cosa –dijo en tono pensativo, pero segundos después agitó la cabeza decidiendo apartar la idea–. Entonces, ¿ahora las barbies te dejarán en paz? 

Kya se encogió de hombros. –¿Tú crees que tienen razón, que nadie quiere besarme? –preguntó de vuelta. 

–Son estúpidas, Kya. No tienen razón en nada –dijo con cierta molestia.

–Entonces no tiene importancia, lo que realmente me molestaba era que tenían razón en algo, ahora no –explicó sonriendo, una de sus manos se introdujo en el bolsillo de la sudadera de él y le cogió la mano–. ¿Quieres ver… _Balto_?

Sonic negó con la cabeza. –Ya me la sé y ya voy a ver mucha nieve dentro de poco –contestó soltando un cansado suspiro y dejándose caer para estar otra vez tumbado.

–Voy a por té y galletas –dijo Kya mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la mesa para poner música con su ordenador conectado a unos grandes bafles–. ¿Quieres algo más? 

El chico negó con la cabeza, pero de sus labios acabó escapando con una sonrisa. –Mermelada.

–Oído cocina –rió saliendo de la habitación. Para cuando volvió Sonic ya estaba dormido en posición fetal con la sudadera como almohada. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se acercó hasta la orilla. Con cuidado retiró un mechón más largo de pelo de la frente de Sonic y sonrió cálidamente, debería cortarle el pelo de nuevo dentro de poco, hacía un año más o menos había conseguido que le dejara cortárselo, aunque no le quedaba muy igualado. Se permitió unos segundos para observarlo tan relajado antes de volver a sus estudios dejándolo descansar junto con Blaise que se había tumbado a su lado. 

Al cabo de un par de horas el sonido de las escaleras de madera la alertó. Se levantó de golpe de la silla y fue hasta la cama comenzando a zarandear a Sonic. –Sonic, despierta. 

El chico se despertó levantándose de golpe con el primer toque y soltó el aire cuando vio que era Kya. –Jo, no me pegues es…

–Viene alguien –lo interrumpió empujándolo un poco. 

–Nos vemos –dijo cogiendo la sudadera y empezando a correr hacia la ventana.

Apenas le dio tiempo a acercarse cuando la manivela de la puerta empezó a moverse.

–Debajo de la cama, no te da tiempo. 

Sonic obedeció sin rechistar, tumbándose en el suelo en primer lugar y rodó hasta quedar debajo mientras la puerta se abría dejando paso al padre de Kya.

–Hola, papá. Habéis vuelto pronto –saludó desde la cama. 

–Tu hermana se cansó porque no encontraba un vestido de princesa con flores y perlas –contestó el hombre mirando el escritorio y luego a su hija–. ¿No estabas estudiando? Tienes los exámenes pronto –la reprendió. 

–Estaba en ello, no te preocupes, papá. Sólo estaba tomando un descanso –le restó importancia, le preocupaba más que Blaise intentara meterse bajo la cama con Sonic. 

Su padre miró al perro con el ceño fruncido. –¿Tienes algo ahí abajo?

–¿Qué? No, claro que no, ¿qué voy a tener? –preguntó haciéndose la loca, algo que su progenitor pareció intuir. 

–No mientas, Kya. 

–No miento. 

Sonic vio los zapatos del padre de Kya acercarse quedándole claro que esa vez el perro no iba a ser su compinche. No podía encontrarle, era un adulto, seguro que lo encerraban en un orfanato de esos, tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero el qué? El corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho mientras seguía empujando a Blaise tratando de que se fuera. Vio la mano del hombre coger los bajos del nórdico y recurrió a la primera idea que se le pasó por la cabeza esperando que no tuviera vista de lince. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, vocalizó el encantamiento sin hacer ruido y se encogió a sí mismo. Blaise sacó la lengua y él escapó de ella por poco, corriendo a esconderse detrás de una de las patas de la cama y viendo con horror que su ropa no se había encogido con él, no quería darle problemas a Kya. Apenas registró que era más pequeño de lo que había querido, a duras penas debía llegar al tamaño de un lápiz.

El señor Astrof se volvió a incorporar aún con el ceño fruncido por la ropa bajo la cama mirando a su hija. Se movió por la habitación buscando en el vestidor y en el baño sin dejarse ningún recoveco y entró de nuevo en el cuarto–. Ponte a estudiar, Kya. Por la noche tenemos práctica de magia. Y tu madre ha dicho que mañana tienes que ir con ella a buscar un vestido para la fiesta. 

–Claro –dijo aunque no le hacía gracia lo del vestido. 

–Bien, te llamaremos para la cena –añadió antes de salir de la habitación. 

Kya saltó de la cama y se agachó buscando a Sonic. El chico salió de detrás de la pata de la cama ahora que ya había pasado el peligro comenzando a asustarse por el tamaño que había adquirido.

–Creo que… se me fue… un poco… mucho –dijo mirándose asustado.

En un primer momento, a pesar del tamaño, se sonrojó por su completa desnudez, por Dios, acababa de besarlo y ahora estaba desnudo frente a ella. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose la idea y se centró en el problema. 

–¿Un poco? –preguntó ella nerviosa y lo cogió entre sus manos para ponerlo sobre la cama–. ¿Sabes deshacerlo?

–Sólo he estado practicando esta mañana y… hice ramas gigantes –la angustia comenzaba a filtrarse en su voz. No podía quedarse así, no podía hacer nada así y no podría volver al bosque, se lo zamparían hasta los halcones.

Kya tomó aire. –Tranquilízate, encontraremos la solución. Pero tendrás que quedarte conmigo. 

–No, al bosque no puedo ir –concordó comenzando a dar paseos de un lado para otro sobre la superficie mullida pasándose las manos desesperadamente por su pelo enredado–, pero ¿y si tu padre me pilla? ¡Oh, dioses! Tu hermana –dijo lo último con horror viéndosele a la mente en la película de _Toy Story_.

Kya rió un poco por la expresión y la voz empequeñecida. –Tranquilo, no dejaré que te cojan, mucho menos mi hermana –le aseguró–. De todas formas nadie suele venir por aquí, sólo nana para traerme leche con galletas, aún sigue haciéndolo. 

Sonic asintió y se dejó caer, el nórdico apenas acusó su peso.

–¿Sabes? Estás muy mono así –trató de bromear. 

El chico bufó. –Sí, genial, ahora me pueden zampar más bichos todavía.

–Está bien… eres mono siempre –rió suavemente–. No te preocupes, encontraremos el hechizo –dijo más seria. 

–Sé el hechizo, otra cosa es que lo controle y me suelo pasar de fuerza, nunca me falta. ¡Podría convertirme en un titán! –suspiró una vez más y se frotó la cara. Sí, no tenía caso darle vueltas ahora, tenía que estar tranquilo y probar en un sitio abierto, por si acaso–. ¿Me llevas mañana al bosque y… lo intento?

–Claro, no hay problema… después de lo del vestido –contestó haciendo una mueca–. Lo lograrás, siempre lo haces.

–Gracias por los ánimos –dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó con nuevo ánimo–. ¿Trajiste mermelada?

–¿Acaso lo dudas? –preguntó a su vez sonriendo y lo llevó a la mesa donde estaba la mermelada, abrió el bote, untó la cuchara y la dejó sobre la tapa para que pudiera llegar bien. 

Llegados a ese punto, Sonic tuvo que admitir que ser de ese tamaño tenía sus ventajas, ahora tenía muchísima más mermelada. La cogió con las manos a modo de cuenco, se la echó en la boca tragando y luego con una sonrisa golosa pasó a chuparse las manos antes de repetir la acción; amaba las mermeladas y esa de arándanos estaba tan buena…

–Igual si estás así unos días acabas engordando un poquito –comentó divertida cerrando el documento de historia y pasando al de latín, si su padre quería entrenar le vendría bien repasar lo que sabía. 

–Está rica –cogió otro poco, se sentó frente a la pantalla y continuó comiendo mientras leía–. No me gusta el latín, menos mal que no tengo que usarlo todo el tiem… po –comentó, interrumpiéndose para coger con la lengua un poco de mermelada que había caído en su rodilla y escurría hacia su pie.

–Lo sé, tampoco me hace gracia. Pero es necesario… en mi caso muy necesario –dijo las últimas palabras en un suspiro pensando en el inminente futuro, por eso su padre le hacía entrenar tanto. 

Cuando Kya tuvo que marcharse a cenar, Sonic se quedó con su mermelada y se durmió abrazado a la cuchara cuando tuvo el estómago tan lleno que parecía que iba a explotarle.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es el decisivo a partir del que los argumentos cambian entre la versión de la Orden de Nuwa y la de Jade. Siempre podéis leer ambas y decirnos cuál es vuestra favorita. ;)

Sonic bajó al jardín de la casa montado en Blaise, después de semana y media de lluvias al fin había parado de llover y estaba desesperado por salir al aire libre. En ese tiempo había huido de aspiradoras y nana confundiéndolo con un ratón, una experiencia demasiado aterradora, había logrado hacer que Blaise le obedeciera estando en esa versión reducida de sí mismo y se había perdido unas cuantas veces por la casa decidiendo explorar al estar demasiado aburrido recluido y solo en la habitación de Kya mientras ella estaba en el instituto, también una de esas veces en la cocina había logrado abrir el bote de la miel y por poco había muerto ahogado al caer dentro. En resumen, le había pasado de todo excepto que la hermanita de Kya lo usara como una de sus muñecas de cabezas intercambiables y ahora que al fin había parado de llover no quería perder el día y quedarse a dar oportunidades de que ocurriera. Hizo que Blaise saliera, abriendo él el cerrojo de la puerta de la calle con magia, y esperó a que Kya regresara mientras disfrutaba del aire libre.

Kya sonrió cuando lo vio ya en el exterior, había supuesto que ese día querría volver al bosque para intentar volver a su estatura original. Llegó a su lado e hizo como que saludaba al perro. 

–¿Nos vamos antes de que me cacen? –preguntó sonriendo. 

–Rápido, cógeme y larguémonos –contestó Sonic con premura.

Ella rió, lo cogió como había dicho y salió corriendo dejando a Blaise allí, le había costado, pero había conseguido que no la siguiera cuando iba al bosque. No tardaron demasiado en llegar, no aminoró el ritmo en ningún momento y por eso acabó dejándose caer en la fría hojarasca del suelo. 

–Sé cómo se sentía la chica de _King Kong_ –dijo Sonic poniéndose de pie un poco mareado–. ¿Si me paso y me hago gigante crees que se me verá desde el pueblo?

–No… no creo que nadie… miré hacia aquí –contestó tomando aire–. Saldrá bien –lo tranquilizó sonriendo. 

Sonic asintió dándose confianza. Respiró profundamente, esa vez se permitió hacer todo el proceso de concentración previo al hechizo como cuando estaba aprendiendo del primer libro de hechizos, necesitaba que saliera. Pudo sentir su magia en él y pensando en su altura usual mirando a Kya como referencia pronunció lentamente el hechizo alto y claro. Se sintió crecer y cuando abrió los ojos se asustó al ver que pese a su esfuerzo se había pasado, era tan alto como los árboles, debía de medir once metros. Maldijo por lo bajo y miró a Kya.

–Me pasé otra vez –dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo como pudo.

–No te preocupes, vuelve a probar. Sabes que nunca sale a la primera –lo alentó sentándose, se sentía diminuta. 

Se tomó largos minutos en prepararse para realizar el hechizo y cuando lo lanzó de nuevo y abrió los ojos descubrió que había vuelto a la altura de los diez años. –Esto es una mierda, no lo voy a conseguir –refunfuñó dando una patada a las hojas caídas, cuando iba a dar una segunda se detuvo a la mitad del movimiento, había escuchado unas ramas partirse y no había sido él–. A los árboles –dijo en tono de alarma corriendo hacia Kya, los pumas y los linces no partían ramas y las presas como él eran demasiado cuidadosas para romper ramas del tamaño que esas parecían ser. Un par de segundos después un gran oso gris salió de la espesura de unos arbustos corriendo hacia ellos.

Kya corrió tal y como él le había indicado, pero apenas consiguió llegar a la primera rama cuando el oso la alcanzó, y esa altura no era suficiente para semejante bicho. Buscó desesperadamente en sus bolsillos un papel y un boli, algo que le sirviera para dibujar un sello y poder defenderse de ese animal. Y no pudo más que maldecir al ver que no llevaba nada y que su mochila estaba en el suelo. El oso lanzó un zarpazo contra ella y se vio obligada a saltar al suelo para esquivarlo. Corrió hacia un lado tratando de que no le siguiera, y buscó con la mirada a Sonic, estaba muerta de miedo, ¡por todos los santos! ese oso la iba a matar. Sonic había logrado subir más alto que ella y trataba de mover ramas con su magia para hacer retroceder al oso, pero nada era suficiente, no podía perderla, estaba saltando para llamar la atención del oso hacia él cuando todo se volvió oscuro y no llegó a notar el suelo bajo sus pies.

Las botas altas de piel se clavaron firmemente en el suelo bajo su peso de dos metros de altura y puro músculo, se irguió y moviendo sus manos por mera comodidad, no por necesidad, las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor, incluido el roble del que acababa de bajar, se alargaron hasta alcanzar al oso, rodeándolo e inmovilizándolo eficientemente. Unas flores de valeriana crecieron bajo la nariz del oso haciéndole respirar su relajante esencia y pareció hacerle efecto. El hombre pasó al lado del animal y dio unas palmaditas en el morro. 

–Tu cara me suena. Te dije que el mocoso no era comestible hace un par de años y tiras a por la señorita, no tienes remedio –dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos almendrados y azules se movieron hacia la derecha y el oso fue llevado en esa dirección a las profundidades del bosque. Se volvió hacia Kya y le tendió una mano con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios gruesos y definidos, como los de Sonic, y esa misma emoción pareció expresarse por el resto de su rostro de mandíbula un tanto cuadrada y con una sombra de barba de un par de días–. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Astrof?  

Kya se quedó observándolo fijamente aún en shock por el susto y en parte maravillada por el hombre que tenía delante y que… no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido. Su mano pareció decantarse más por la fascinación porque se movió hasta la que el desconocido le ofrecía, algo demasiado extraño en ella ya que siempre rehuía el contacto directo con los desconocidos, incluso con la mayoría de los que conocía lo hacía, no se sentía del todo cómoda, pero con él… era como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre. 

–Sí… creo –logró musitar procesando la información que tenía: el oso maloso no estaba, un tío más bueno que el pan, vestido como en una feria la había salvado y no había rastro de Sonic–. Disculpe… –añadió pensando que si él la trataba de usted ella debería hacer lo mismo, era lo correcto aunque se sintiera extraña al hacerlo con alguien joven–. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y por qué me conoce?

El hombre suspiró, había tratado de evitar aparecer todo lo posible, se había planteado dejar a esa chica a su suerte mientras el mocoso estuviera a salvo y para que lo siguiera estando, pero entonces al chaval le había dado la vena de héroe que nunca antes le había visto. Por una parte, mejor, porque la muerte de una mujer habría caído sobre su conciencia por todos los siglos que le quedaban de andar vagando de descendiente en descendiente, pero ahora iba a ser un problema. Supuso que no le quedaba otra y Kya había demostrado que sabía guardar un secreto y se podía confiar en ella, aunque le dolía tener que poner ese peso sobre ella. Se apartó unos mechones de pelo negro y espeso que caían sobre su frente pasando su mano libre por ellos hasta llegar a las puntas onduladas en su nuca.

–¿Puedo pedirla que se siente conmigo? –preguntó creando un banco con la vegetación–. Conmigo está a salvo y va a ser una explicación un tanto extensa, me temo.

Kya se dejó guiar hacia el banco, seguía sin creer del todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque el hombre a su lado parecía muy real, al menos su mano lo sentía real, bueno y todo su cuerpo que vibraba como si de una quinceañera enamorada se tratara, bueno, era una quinceañera al fin y al cabo. 

–Claro. No tengo mucha prisa –aceptó. 

–Se adentró más que de costumbre en el bosque. El moc… Sonic está acostumbrado a este ambiente –comenzó a decir acariciando su mano y luego tomando con delicadeza la otra eliminando las heridas que Kya se había hecho al subir al árbol–. Os conozco porque soy amigo de Sonic, aunque él no lo sepa. Puede llamarme Evan.

–Kya, prefiero Kya que señorita Astrof. Si no os molesta –dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño ante las primeras palabras de Evan–. ¿Cómo es posible que Sonic no lo sepa? Por cierto… desapareció –añadió preocupada por él, igual había vuelto a hacerse muy pequeño.  

–No te preocupes, Kya. Está aquí –dijo llevando la mano de la chica a su propio amplio pectoral izquierdo cubierto por una camisa de poeta blanca y sonrió cuando la adolescente se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, pero no detuvo su explicación–, igual que antes estaba yo en él.

La chica lo miró a los ojos aún con el rubor y arrugó la nariz graciosamente. –¿Algo así como un… familiar? –recordaba haber leído algo en uno de los libros de su padre. 

–Sabía que eres brillante –la alagó con una sonrisa–. Soy un antepasado de Sonic. Sigo en este mundo para cuidar de mi familia –soltó un suspiro mirando perdidamente a la espesura, sus ojos pareciendo un momento tan antiguos como realmente era y dijo en un tono más bajo–, aunque no esté funcionando muy bien el plan.

–Entonces… ¿sabes todo sobre Sonic? Su nombre, sus padres… esas cosas –preguntó emocionada porque su amigo pudiera saber más cosas sobre sí mismo–. ¿Y por qué lo tienes que proteger? A parte de lo de los osos… digo. 

–Sí, lo sé, y es mejor que siga siendo sólo Sonic, Kya. Hay mayores peligros que los osos para él fuera del bosque. A veces lo mejor es no saberlo todo, el conocimiento también puede dañar –contestó volviendo a mirarla.

La chica no pudo evitar bufar. –El único problema mayor es toparse con uno de los _tronos_ –murmuró aunque al segundo se tapó la boca arrepintiéndose, eso era algo que no podía contar como si tal cosa, ni siquiera lo sabía Sonic. 

Evan se quedó un momento analizándola antes de hablar. –Tu padre te entrena porque pertenece a la Orden de Nuwa –dedujo por sí mismo–. Si supiesen dónde está Sonic y por asociación yo, no te toparías con ellos, ellos vendrían y no sólo uno. Y es todo cuanto voy a decirte, Kya.

–Un segundo, guapito –dijo poniéndose de pie nerviosa tratando de aclararse. Evan sonrió divertido, elevando una ceja ante el apelativo en diminutivo–. Sabes quién es mi padre o al menos dónde está metido, y donde por asociación voy a estar yo. Y tú eres Sonic, por decirlo en un modo simple, eso quiere decir… ¿que Sonic también lo sabe? Se supone que no puede saberlo, eso sólo serán problemas para él –dijo casi sin coger aire–. Y luego dices que esos capullos toca narices, perdón por el lenguaje –añadió lo último recordando el tono formal que él usaba–, lo buscarían, o os buscarían si supieran quién es Sonic. ¿Me perdí algo? 

–Sólo el principio de la conversación cuando dije que Sonic no sabe que soy su amigo –contestó sin alterarse–. No soy Sonic, somos personas distintas utilizando la misma materia para expresar nuestra existencia. Yo puedo saber qué ocurre mientras estoy dentro de él y tratar de que me haga caso con algunas señales –dijo lo último con un leve tono de pesadez como si estuviera cansado de que la mayoría del tiempo pasara de él–. Pero él ahora está soñando.

Kya asintió recabando toda la información. –Él no sabe nada de ti, pero tú sabes todo de él y puedes verlo todo –dijo para sí misma y se sonrojó al pensar en el momento del beso. 

–Sí, de nada por la ayuda–dijo suponiendo acertadamente la razón de su sonrojo y sonriendo engreídamente–. Me estaba retorciendo en mi no-tumba viendo semejante desastre en uno de mis descendientes.

Kya se puso más roja si era posible, casi podía estar echando humo por las orejas. –Ya… claro… sí, gracias –balbuceó antes de carraspear–. Creo que me queda claro que no sois el mismo. Tú eres… –hizo un gesto con la mano recorriéndolo en la distancia como si fuera evidente lo que quería decir–, y Sonic es Sonic, todo lo contrario, vamos. Entonces… hice bien en no desvelar la existencia de Sonic. Ni dejar que él lo hiciera. Es bueno saberlo, deberías haber aparecido antes para contarme estos detalles –dijo sentándose a su lado de nuevo. 

–Era más seguro que no lo supieras, no sabes cuándo te vas a encontrar con alguien aficionado a dar paseos por la mente de los demás, o habrá una poción en tu té que te hará decir todos tus secretos –rebatió sin alterar su voz, siguió siendo profunda y acariciante–. No es que me disguste tu compañía, Kya, pero deberías regresar a casa.

Ella sólo asintió, había subido las piernas al banco y tenía las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y su vista en el suelo. –¿Puedes dejarlo en su tamaño normal? 

–Todos los hechizos están desechos –contestó y con las yemas de los dedos tocó la barbilla de la chica haciendo que lo mirara–. Sonic va a estar bien, yo me ocupo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sólo te pido que me guardes el secreto, ¿harás eso por mí, Kya?

–¿No puede saber que existes? ¿Sólo que estás ahí? Entendería muchas cosas y… dejaría de ignorarte –sonrió un tanto divertida por lo último. 

–Al revés, si supiera que lo que a veces le dice que corra cuando cree estar a salvo no es siempre su instinto me haría menos caso. Es mejor así, Kya.

La chica suspiró, pero asintió. –Está bien… por él y porque te debo una… bueno, dos –aceptó levantándose, yendo a por su mochila–. Se asustará si no sabe qué me pasó, ¿podrás apañártelas o escribo alguna nota?

–Sólo vuelve mañana, está acostumbrado a las lagunas en su memoria –contestó Evan, con lo último sus ojos transmitieron cierto pesar, pero no lo transmitió en su voz.

–Lo haré. Gracias, Evan –se despidió empezando a caminar hacia su casa, pero a los pocos pasos se detuvo y miró hacia atrás–. No lo hice bien, ¿verdad? Tengo que practicar –preguntó dejando entrever por su sonrojo de nuevo en aumento a qué se refería. 

El hombre soltó una risa grave y contagiosa siendo con todo el cuerpo como Sonic, aunque sin doblarse o acabar en el suelo como su descendiente. –Sólo un poco más de práctica. Te ayudaré cuando quieras –contestó con un guiño.

Kya rió y se alejó sin contestar nada más.

***

Abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose muy descansado y seguidamente sorprendiéndose de que hubiera tanta luz, debía de ser media tarde. Se sentó en el borde del hueco del arce y así pudo estirarse bostezando. Se estaba frotando los ojos cuando le llegó a la mente lo último que recordaba antes de despertar y se detuvo en seco con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Había dejado a Kya con ese oso, había querido salvarla, pero no sabía qué había ocurrido, ¿lo había conseguido? ¿Por qué nunca recordaba esas cosas peligrosas y despertaba siempre en su árbol? Se sintió angustiado por la incertidumbre, esa vez era diferente a las otras veces, que al final lo importante era que seguía vivo, esa vez se trataba de Kya. Ignorando el vacío de su estómago, se dirigió al punto de encuentro con su amiga rogando que estuviera allí, avanzando demasiado rápido, a veces cayendo unos metros a otra rama de la que necesitaba en su prisa y con algunas hojas de los árboles cortando su piel desnuda. Cuando la vio sentada en la roca de siempre lágrimas de alivio saltaron a sus ojos y corrió los últimos pasos para llegar a ella y abrazarla.

–Estás bien –dijo con alivio.

Kya le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, también se sentía aliviada por verlo con su tamaño y a salvo, Evan había cumplido su promesa, así que a ella le tocaba cumplir la suya y no decirle nada a Sonic de la existencia de su antepasado, aunque no resultara fácil. 

–Claro que estoy bien… me salvaste, Sonic. ¿No te acuerdas? –preguntó, en cierta forma fue así, pero se sorprendió de que la mentira hubiera salido tan normal. 

Sonic negó con la cabeza aún sin decidirse a soltarla, sólo necesitaba sentirla viva un poquito más. –No, yo… ese oso iba a por ti y no podías escapar y… no podía dejarte ahí y salté para tratar de ayudarte y… no recuerdo llegar al suelo –contestó. Finalmente soltó a Kya, aunque con cierta reticencia, se enjugó las lágrimas y respiró hondo para calmarse–. Menos mal que estás bien –dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

–Conseguiste que el oso te persiguiera y me pude subir a un árbol –explicó tratando de llenar de alguna manera su laguna y le sonrió dulcemente–. Yo también me alegro de poder verte, Sonic –susurró llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas y pegando su frente a la de él–. Gracias por salvarme y por estar conmigo siempre.  

–Lo mismo digo –dijo con una sonrisa. Un recuerdo del beso antes de que él se encogiera le vino a la cabeza y tuvo que pestañear a falta de poder agitar la cabeza como de costumbre para no seguir un estúpido impulso que no sabía de dónde venía. Consiguió liberarse sin ser muy brusco y se aclaró la garganta mirando al suelo–. ¿Sabes? Me pasa casi siempre, eso de estar a punto de ahogarme o que me coman y no recordar cómo salí del problema. Luego me despierto en mi árbol incluso con una recolección de comida y agua a mano. No tiene sentido, pero… –se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco–, lo importante es que sigo aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió nerviosa. –Sí, es lo más importante –aseguró soltando aire para relajarse–. Siento haberte asustado. Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera esperado a que despertaras. 

–No, acabo de despertarme. ¿Y si aparece otro bicho mientras duermo? Ha sido mejor así.

–Claro… –aceptó maldiciendo interiormente a Evan antes de recostarse contra Sonic abrazándolo por la cintura–. ¿Podemos quedarnos así? ¿Un poquito? –preguntó cerrando los ojos. 

Sonic se sorprendió un poco, no es que Kya no le abrazara, pero no era de extender los mimos, siempre había sido él el que a veces lo había necesitado. –Claro –aceptó abrazándola, tratando de que en su voz no se colara su desconcierto.

–Gracias –repitió el agradecimiento. Cuando fue a agarrar la sudadera fue cuando se percató de que estaba desnudo y recordó que tenía ella su ropa en la mochila. Se separó rápidamente, con el rostro rojo–. L-lo siento… no me di cuenta –balbuceó rebuscando en su mochila. 

Él inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, su desconcierto en aumento. –¿Por qué? –cuestionó acercándose por detrás de ella para poder ver dentro de la mochila, esperando que llevara algo de comer. Sus tripas rugieron de acuerdo con su deseo.

–¿Por qué, qu… –su pregunta quedó a medias cuando se giró siguiendo con sus movimientos rápidos y quedó completamente pegada al chico, abrazada a su ropa y el rostro cerca del de él. 

–¡Mi ropa!, gracias –dijo al ver las prendas entre ellos, las cogió y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se vestía–. Con las prisas las hojas se lo han pasado en grande cortándome –explicó mientras se ponía la sudadera–. Decía que por qué lo sentías. No tiene sentido decir gracias y luego lo siento –contestó inclinándose para meter un pie en el pantalón después del otro.

Kya retiró la vista el verlo agacharse. –No me di cuenta de que no llevabas ropa –contestó sin mirarlo aún. 

Sonic se colgó las zapatillas al cuello y se la quedó mirando mientras trataba de darle sentido. Claro, era una norma social llevar ropa, no era sólo para evitar heridas o el frío como eran sus razones para usarla.

–Oh… Lo siento, no lo había pensado. Que los de ciudad siempre la usáis y te molestaría –explicó lo último en tono monótono y moviendo una mano quitándole importancia.

–No… no es que me moleste, sólo… –se puso más roja todavía–. No importa. 

–¿Qué más hay en la mochila? –preguntó sonriendo con inocencia.

Kya formó una “o” con los labios recordando la comida, volvió a buscar y sacó un gran bocadillo y dos manzanas. –Toma, es de queso con tomate.

El chico asintió antes de desenvolverlo rápidamente y hacer una bola con el papel mientras daba un gran primer mordisco. –Me mo’ia de hamb’e. Ta mu’ ‘ico. Fracias –dijo con la boca llena.

–De nada –respondió sonriendo más calmada. 

Comió demasiado rápido como de costumbre y una vez que no quedó nada se entretuvo en limpiarse los dedos y los churretes del tomate que habían descendido por su mano y en algunos casos parte del brazo. Después cogió la manzana que le pasó Kya y de ella no quedó más que el rabito.

–Estoy lleno –declaró tocándose la tripa, sonriendo cual Buda feliz.

Ella rió suavemente. –Menudo tragón estás hecho –se burló sacándole la lengua. 

Sonic chasqueó los dedos buscando las palabras que quería decir. –Carpe diem.

–¿No odiabas el latín? –preguntó a carcajadas. 

–A veces es necesario, tú lo dijiste –replicó sacándole la lengua.

–Te quedas con lo quieres –se quejó empujándolo un poco del pecho. 

Sonic bufó. –¿Para qué iba a quedarme con algo que no quiero? –dijo riendo y rodando los ojos.

Kya asintió sin dejar de reír. –Claro… claro… –dijo sarcástica dejándose caer sobre él divertida–. Ahora estás más blandito. 

–No soy una almohada –protestó sin apartarse.

–No, las almohadas no hablan –afirmó dejando un beso en su carrillo y sonriendo inocentemente. 

–Tú también te quedas con lo que quieres.

–¿Como que el suelo es peligroso y tenemos que subir  a un árbol? 

–Ya era hora de que se te metiera en la sesera –dijo empujando con un dedo en la frente de la chica y comenzando a andar hacia el árbol de siempre.

–El osito lindo fue muy persuasivo –dijo asintiendo vehementemente, subió tras él y se recostó en la rama cerrando los ojos, en el fondo estaba cansada, no había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo del día anterior, desde el ataque del oso hasta el tío bueno que la salvó–. ¿Quieres practicar más magia?

–¡Siempre! –contestó sonriendo lleno de energía–. ¿Un duelo?

–Siempre –lo imitó, le vendría bien para despejarse. 

El duelo se alargó largo rato y después siguieron repasando los hechizos en los que ambos tenían más dificultad.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre aquí está la primera ficha de personaje, de Sonic y Kya las pondremos cuando crezcan un poco.  
> Contenido extra revelado:  
> -[ Ficha de Evan](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/44912.html)  
> 


	5. Capítulo 5

Se miró de nuevo al espejo haciendo una mueca inconforme. El peinado que llevaba no era nada extraordinario, el pelo suelto y los bucles castaños definidos. Su ropa… un vestido negro, extremadamente ajustado al torso para su gusto, con una falda corta, muy corta. Elección de Jannett, por supuesto. Y unos zapatos negros con un leve tacón. No le gustaba esa ropa, no se sentía muy cómoda, y también le ponía nerviosa lo que pudieran decir, sobre todo Sonic. Era por él que iba a esa fiesta, se había estado interesando más por el mundo últimamente, la gente y... las fiestas, en parte era su culpa por haberle dejado leer uno de sus libros de vampiros adolescentes, _Vampire Diaries_. Suspiró largamente mientras terminaba de arreglarse, decidiendo darse un poco de cacao en los labios a falta de brillo labial y revisar una vez más su atuendo. Había dicho que iría con un amigo de Portland que había conocido en el campamento de bellas artes y que había ido a ver a su abuela que vivía en Otis. Una buena excusa al parecer, ya que su padre no había rechistado. 

Sonic llegó frente a la puerta de la casa de Kya, se le hacía extraño entrar por ese lado de la casa, por sistema había comenzado a andar hacia la parte de atrás y se había golpeado en la frente por su desliz. Movió los pies dentro de las zapatillas relativamente nuevas y dio el par de pasos que le separaba del dintel de la puerta acusando la rigidez de los vaqueros en comparación con sus usuales pantalones así como la camiseta demasiado pegada a sus pectorales y bíceps, se bajó la capucha verde de la chaqueta y llamó al timbre.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos grises que lo miró largamente como si lo estuviera estudiando detenidamente. 

–Debes de ser Sean Doe –saludó finalmente tendiéndole la mano. 

–Sí, encantado de conocerle, señor Astrof –contestó Sonic forzando su mano a estrechar la del hombre aunque algo le decía que se anduviera con tanto cuidado como si tuviera un oso hambriento delante.

–El placer es mío –dijo el hombre sin dejar de analizarlo, así como sus manos ásperas y con cortes–. ¿Trabajas la madera? –preguntó de nuevo invitándole a pasar–. Mi hija bajará enseguida. 

Sonic simuló inspeccionar el vestíbulo que no era ningún misterio para él mientras pensaba rápido. No podía decir que vendía madera, esas cosas no las hacían los niños, aunque él ya no era tan niño, revisó su tapadera y ahí dio con la clave. 

–Sí, hago esculturas de madera.

–Ya. Espero poder ver alguna en otra ocasión –comentó cuando el sonido de los tacones en las escaleras lo hizo mirar hacia su hija–. Te estábamos esperando.

–Lo siento –se disculpó ella sin mucho entusiasmo y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Sonic.

–Hola. Estás distinta –dijo el chico observándola detenidamente y ladeando la cabeza pensativo–. Más como cuando vamos al río.

El padre de Kya frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y la chica tosió nerviosa enrojeciendo. –Es… cuando fuimos al río en el campamento. ¿Verdad? –buscó apoyo en Sonic.  

Sonic fue consciente de que en dos minutos ya había metido la pata y se golpeó mentalmente. Asintió fervientemente. –Sí creo que fue el verano más caluroso de la década era inevitable acabar a remojo –dijo sin respirar, casi solapándose unas palabras con otras y agregó una sonrisa inocente por si acaso.

–Sí, mucho calor. Si nos disculpas, papá, llegaremos tarde –se apresuró a decir cogiendo a Sonic de la mano y tirando de él hasta el coche que había alquilado para que los llevara a la fiesta. Cuando estuvo dentro suspiró aliviada. 

–No pensé, lo siento –se disculpó Sonic.

–No importa –le restó importancia y sonrió mirándolo–. Pero… ¿más como en el río?  –preguntó divertida. 

El chico se encogió de hombros. –No llevas casi ropa, como en el río.

Ella se sonrojó y estiró el vestido hacia abajo. –Fue Jannett –se excusó–. ¿Tan mal queda? 

–Sólo es raro para mí, siempre vas más como yo… en versión limpio y eso –contestó Sonic.

Kya bajó la mirada un poco. –Ya… no me pega mucho –concordó sonriendo. Llegaron justo en ese momento al recinto donde se celebraba la fiesta del instituto, Kya bajó la primera del coche y esperó a que Sonic lo hiciera también–. Si te cansas o cualquier cosa, nos vamos a casa, ¿vale?

–Claro –dijo mirando el instituto–. Se ve distinto desde el suelo –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella negó con la cabeza riendo y tiró de él. –Vamos a ver qué hay dentro. 

La música sonaba demasiado alta y ruidosa desde el escenario donde tocaba un grupo cutre de carretera, pero los adolescentes hormonados que eran sus compañeros no se daban ni cuenta mientras se restregaban en la pista de baile o se embutían todo el ponche con alcohol barato que alguien habría colado. 

–Bienvenido a una fiesta. 

–Gracias, señorita Astrof –dijo divertido haciendo una reverencia, demasiado perfecta para no haber hecho nunca una.

Kya rió ignorando los susurros a su alrededor y las miradas de sus compañeros y sobre todo compañeras. –¿Qué quieres hacer? Tomar algo, dar un vuelta… ¿bailar? –preguntó mirando a la gente de la pista.

Sonic se encogió levemente de hombros, en previsión de ese día había reunido frutos durante la semana y se había atiborrado a ellos antes de ir a buscar a Kya para tener energías de sobra, por lo que no tenía hambre.

–Ya comí y no he bailado nunca, supongo que dar una vuelta.

Ella asintió entre aliviada y decepcionada porque no hubiera escogido bailar, le gustaba, pero no lo hacía delante de nadie, era un pequeño conflicto interior. Lo cogió de la mano adivinando las caras sorprendidas de sus compañeras y envidiosas y se dirigió hacia ningún sitio en particular. 

–En realidad… no es complicado. Sólo hay que moverse al ritmo de la música. Pero hasta eso suelen obviarlo. 

–¿Vas a enseñarme? –preguntó con su sonrisa ilusionada de siempre que iba a enseñarle algo.

–¿Qu-quieres que te enseñe? –preguntó mirándolo de soslayo. 

–Claro. Además es un “Baile de primavera” –leyó la gran pancarta que colgaba del techo. 

Kya miró al cartel y luego a la gente que ya los empezaba a ignorar un poco. –Está bien… supongo –aceptó. Se colocó frente a él y con manos no demasiado firmes llevó las de él a su cintura–. Sólo escucha la música y… intenta seguirme, da igual lo que hagas realmente, mira lo que hace el resto y haz lo que sientas –explicó, aunque debía admitir que le había sonado demasiado cursi. Se centró en la música que estaba sonando y apoyando sus manos en los brazos de Sonic se comenzó a mover despacio al principio, moviendo las caderas y sus pies al ritmo correcto. 

Sonic miró un poco lo que hacía el resto de gente, pero le parecía que se movían como si se hubiesen parado sobre un hormiguero. Dirigió su atención a Kya, centrándose en seguir sus movimientos, mirando sus pies para no pisarla después del primer accidente. Poco a poco le fue pillando el truco y relajándose, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, descubriendo que bailar lentamente con Kya parecía ser como una acción de lo más cotidiana y se encontró siendo él quien la llevaba, quien marcaba sus pasos acelerando según lo hacía la música y alguna vez levantándola y haciéndola girar sin cuestionar su acción. Sintió que era como desplazarse por la espesura del bosque, para él un movimiento fluido, y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios sintiéndose cómodo con eso.

Kya se sorprendió cuando sintió que él era quien llevaba el ritmo, era sorprendente la rapidez con que lo había pillado y la elegancia y coordinación que tenía. Se sentía demasiado bien bailar con Sonic. Tampoco era como si hubiera bailado con nadie más, pero sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros lo hacía como él. Una canción más lenta comenzó y sus manos se movieron hasta enlazarse tras la nuca del chico pegándose un poco más a él. 

–Lo haces muy bien –susurró en su oído. 

El chico sólo asintió lentamente, estrechó el abrazo y continuó bailando hasta que la canción terminó y su cuerpo se detuvo ante una canción especialmente chirriante. Al detenerse fue consciente del calor del lugar, habían ido acercándose un poco a la pista y el calor humano se notaba en el ambiente. Se quitó la chaqueta y tras un momento de duda sobre qué hacer con ella se la ató a la cintura, la estrecha camiseta verde oscura se tensaba en su pecho fortalecido por un año en el negocio de la leña y las mangas se ceñían en sus bíceps. 

–Creo que ahora sí tomaría algo. ¿Seguro que no se llama baile de la sauna? –dijo mirando a su alrededor hasta encontrar una mesa con bebidas y coger la mano de Kya para caminar en esa dirección.

–Sí… a mí también me entró… calor de repente –dijo mirándolo ensimismada, había cometido un pequeño fallo con la camiseta, con la talla, pero no se iba a quejar en ese momento–. ¿Sabes? Igual voy al baño a refrescarme un poquito. 

–¿Voy contigo? Hasta la puerta –agregó al recordar cómo era eso de los baños públicos. Se sentía un poco vulnerable ante la posibilidad de quedarse solo entre tanta gente.

–No es necesario. Pero como tú quieras –contestó Kya sin soltarlo aún de la mano.

–Te acompaño.

Ella sonrió y lo guió hasta donde sabía que estaba el baño, una vez en la puerta se soltó de su mano y entró asegurándole que no tardaría. Tampoco hizo falta mucho tiempo para que Bonnie Clark y sus amigas se acercaran. 

–¿Un triste baile y agarrarte de la mano? ¿Eso es todo lo que te da esa mosquita muerta, guapo? –preguntó la rubia despampanante con un mini vestido rosa y unos tacones del mismo color–. Las chicas y yo podemos hacer que te diviertas mucho más –susurró seductoramente casi pegándose a él.  

Sonic arrugó la nariz, en principio por toparse con esas estúpidas, cuando Bonnie se acercó y se le metió el intenso perfume en la nariz, por el olor, y acabó estornudando. –Hueles como flores regurgitadas –comentó rascándose la nariz–. Voy a… pasar –logró decir la última palabra de su frase antes de volver a estornudar y esa vez estiró un brazo para obtener un poco de espacio por el que circulara el aire.

La rubia se mostró ofendida un segundo, pero pronto se recompuso y se volvió a acercar un poco acariciando su pecho en zigzag. –Vamos… todos sabemos que no sacarás nada que merezca la pena de esa mojigata. Ven conmigo y te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras. 

–¿Qué parte de preferiría mierda de puma bajo mi nariz que tú a dos metros no pillas? –dijo perdiendo la paciencia y dejando de apoyarse en la pared dispuesto a salir del cerco que habían formado a su alrededor la rubia y sus amigas.

–En un idioma más simple, expresamente para ti, Bonnie: L-a-r-g-o –vocalizó Kya que había salido del baño en ese momento y estaba tras la rubita, quien apretó los puños. 

–Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme qué hacer, Astrof. Y no sé qué le has prometido, dinero tal vez, porque no serías capaz de tener a un tío así en siglos. Mucho menos que se acerque a esa boca de besugo que tienes. Das asco, friki de mierda –la retahíla de insultos no deberían haberle afectado, nunca lo hacían, pero que los dijera delante de Sonic le dolió más de lo que al final consiguió aparentar. 

Esas palabras hirientes y ver que habían hecho efecto en su amiga cabreó a Sonic, el sentimiento parecía llegar hasta lo más profundo de sí mismo, podía sentir su magia palpitando en su interior más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había sentido, un segundo antes de soltarla sin más contra Bonnie algo lo retuvo, hacer daño a alguien sería problemático, aunque bien se lo merecía. Pronto, demasiado pronto, acudió una idea que le devolvería en parte la ofensa de sus palabras. Una sonrisa mezcla travesura y diabólica se extendió por su rostro y un segundo después el vestido ya de por sí pequeño de Bonnie se había reducido a una fina tela como si fuese una cinta de raso.

–Deberías mirar con qué lavas tus trapos –dijo Sonic atravesando el muro de chicas chillonas para coger a Kya de la mano y siguiendo un extraño impulso besó sus labios dejando una caricia en su mejilla–. Vamos. 

Kya se dejó llevar sonrojada y con la mano sobre sus labios, mirando la espalda de Sonic con sorpresa. Tiró de él para que se detuviera y se acercó mirándolo desde abajo. 

–Gracias –murmuró–. No tenías porque hacer… eso. 

–Hubiese sido mejor poder convocar mierda de puma –dijo rascándose la nariz–. Me estaba asfixiando. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió atreviéndose a mirarlo, una cosa era un beso en su casa, secreto, como el de hacía un año y otra delante de todos. Era… no sabía decir bien cómo se había sentido, pero no mal en ningún caso. Además algo le decía que no había sido todo cosa de Sonic. Llevó la mano libre a la mejilla de Sonic, acarició con el pulgar rozando un segundo los labios del chico y la dejó ahí mirándolo fijamente.  

Sonic se paralizó un poco por el gesto, después se dijo que no era nada por lo que alterarse y recordó lo que había querido hacer antes de que Kya dijera que tenía que ir al baño. –Entonces, ¿qué se puede beber?

–Oh… no estoy segura –contestó separándose y mirando la mesa de bebidas–. Vamos a ver si hay zumos –sugirió empezando a caminar. 

La fiesta se animó con el extraño suceso del vestido encogedor de Bonnie, y Sonic pronto y tarde descubrió que la mayoría de bebidas estaban adulteradas, o al menos eso le parecía aunque estaba bebiendo lo mismo que Kya y ella estaba bien, sólo era su vaso el que parecía tener más alcohol cada vez que iba a buscarlo. Su amiga dijo tener que sentarse en algún momento de la fiesta y él siguió bailando, definitivamente le había pillado el truco a eso de la música, no bailaba como los adolescentes a su alrededor que parecían sufrir un ataque epiléptico, pero sentía que había conectado con la música. El alcohol y esa comodidad consiguieron que cada vez se relajara más ante la proximidad de la gente y sus manos, aceptando bailar con otras chicas que no eran su amiga ni nadie de su clase porque no le sonaban. 

En algún momento se encontró saliendo con aquella mujer pelirroja más alta que él y otra de pelo negro de su altura al aire fresco de la noche. La temperatura lo despejó un poco el tiempo justo antes de que su boca fuera asaltada en el asiento trasero de un coche, aunque no sabía bien cómo había pasado de la puerta del instituto a estar medio tumbado allí. El coche se movía mientras las manos de la mujer pelirroja se deshacían de su ropa, se sintió hambriento de más de eso y necesitando saciar ese hambre durante unos meses reprimida. Sus manos acercaron más a sí a la mujer buscando piel suave bajo el vestido mientras el coche daba una curva y frenaba poco después. La boca de la mujer bajó por su cuerpo y tironeó de un pezón, Sonic se encontró arqueándose y jadeando unos segundos antes de que su boca fuera ocupada por otra lengua, la mujer morena había dejado de conducir y se había unido al juego. 

La pelirroja siguió bajando por su cóncavo abdomen rápidamente hasta sus pantalones que desabrochó con premura, él pudo escuchar una risa satisfecha cuando ésta descubrió que no había más ropa de la que deshacerse. No mucho después estaba siendo… no podía describirlo de otro modo que no fuera placenteramente tragado. Los besos con la otra se hicieron más anhelantes mientras dejaba salir algunos gemidos, deseando más comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de la morena como la pelirroja había hecho por el suyo, lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello, hombro, pechos… Sentía que necesitaba más de todo… bueno, concretamente necesitaba correrse con esa estimulación distinta a su mano, se sintió en el borde y se quejó cuando una mano se cerró en la base de su polla impidiéndoselo. Miró a la mujer que lo retenía, le sorprendió ver que estaba a horcajadas sobre él y gritó cuando el interior de ésta comenzó a acogerle. El calor era abrasador y esos dedos aún sujetando la base de su erección una tortura que aumentó cuando ella comenzó a moverse y sus propias caderas se fueron levantando a su encuentro. La mujer morena siguió tocándole, también llevó la mano de Sonic a su húmeda entrada y guió sus movimientos enseñándole lo que quería que hiciera y cuando quedó satisfecha con su aprendiz dejó que él siguiera con el trabajo solo.

La mujer pelirroja gritó una serie de palabras sin sentido, el abrazo a su polla se estrechó y por fin le permitió liberarse. Quedó relajado y satisfecho, pero pronto las caricias se reiniciaron y cuando la mujer morena ocupó el lugar de la otra y él estuvo de nuevo listo les hizo cambiar lugares sintiéndose más despejado. La noche nunca le había parecido tan corta.

***

Se dejó caer en la hierba húmeda de la orilla del río mientras esperaba a Sonic. El calor había empezado hacía unos días y habían tomado por costumbre cambiar el lugar de reunión allí, se estaba más fresquito con el agua cerca. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y varias marcas repartidas por el nacimiento de sus pechos, su clavícula y la cadera, por suerte la mayoría de estas últimas las tapaba el pantalón corto, algo que no hacía la parte superior de su bikini. Lionel la había invitado el día anterior a su casa, donde evidentemente no habían estado sus padres y claro… pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Llevaban tiempo tensando esa cuerda, casi desde que se conocieron en la fiesta de primavera, cuando la acompañó a casa ante la ausencia de su amigo. Desde entonces habían estado saliendo, eran algo así como novios, aunque no lo habían hablado formalmente. Suspiró relajadamente y cerró los ojos concentrándose en la música que salía de uno de sus auriculares.

Sonic llegó al río, esa vez se le había hecho el camino demasiado largo, de buena gana se hubiese quedado durmiendo, de no ser por esa estúpida serpiente tratando de asfixiarle lo hubiera seguido haciendo, pero una vez despierto no tenía otra que acudir a la cita con Kya. Lo bueno era que con esa serpiente ya había comido, no le gustaba mucho, pero ya que se la había cargado era lo que tocaba, él lo consideraba ley del bosque. Bajó del árbol tan sigilosamente como siempre y se dejó caer al lado de su amiga en la hierba, sobresaltándola. A pesar de su cansancio soltó una risita, se le cerraron los ojos y suspiró. Una de las veces que había caminado por el pueblo camino de casa de Kya se había enterado de que había una feria en Otis, el pueblo de al lado, había sido un camino un tanto largo, pero había acertando contando los días que faltaban para el evento y… joder si había merecido la pena, tenía marcas de dientes hasta en el culo. Cuando había regresado a su árbol ya era entrada la mañana, le faltaban horas de sueño.

–Cuando menos te lo esperes te las devolveré todas juntas –lo amenazó Kya sin mucho ánimo, estaba demasiado feliz para que le importara demasiado un susto más o uno menos. Entreabrió los ojos y lo miró–. ¿De fiesta de nuevo? Te lo pasaste bien por lo que veo. 

–Sí… Estoy muerto –contestó sonriendo. Abrió un ojo y la miró–. ¿Fuiste a la feria de Otis también? –preguntó extrañado al ver las marcas en el cuerpo de Kya.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Lion me invitó a su casa –dijo por toda explicación, lo demás era evidente–. Juraría que yo no dejo tantas marcas –comentó repasando algunas que tenía en el pecho. 

–He vuelto esta mañana –contestó Sonic poniéndose un brazo sobre los ojos para protegerse del Sol–. ¿Estás bien? –se le ocurrió preguntar, no supo de dónde llegó la idea en su mente cansada.

–Sí. Bastante bien la verdad –aseguró dedicándole una sonrisa. 

–Bien… –murmuró bostezando–. ¿Quieres nadar o hacer algo? Me dormiré si sigo aquí tumbado –dijo frotándose la cara y estirándose.

Kya se estiró arqueándose y se incorporó. –Nadar estará bien –contestó quitándose el pantalón corto, se acercó al agua para probarla–. Fría. 

Sonic se quitó los pantalones, la única ropa que portaba en verano, y caminó con pasos lentos hasta la orilla, metiéndose sin hacer ni un gesto por el frío, a esas alturas su magia tenía la costumbre de regularse casi de modo automático para que no acusara el frío. Se sumergió y se quedó de rodillas en el río con el agua por el cuello, concentrándose para cancelar el hechizo de calor, se sentía bien el agua fría en su piel, se había estado sintiendo un poco pegajoso después de la larga y extenuante noche en que había pasado por tres pares de manos, creía.

Ella entró rápidamente y se sumergió recorriendo un tramo del río buceando antes de salir tras Sonic. Seguía sonrojándose un poco al verlo sin nada de ropa. Llevó sus manos a los hombros de él, lo abrazó sin pegarse del todo jugando con el agua que estaba delante del chico, salpicándole un poco.

–Mírala qué feliz está –comentó echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. Cogió con una mano sus brazos para que no pudiera soltarse y se sumergió de golpe buceando un poco antes de salir y volver a bucear ascendiendo por el río. 

Kya sonrió bajo el agua y en vez de soltarse lo abrazó un poco más y lo ayudó con las patadas para nadar. –Sólo es un buen día –contestó cuando emergieron, riendo suavemente. 

–Claro, sólo un buen día –se burló él y rompió a reír.

La chica le dio un leve golpe en el hombro. –Muy gracioso. Yo no me burlé después de la fiesta, ¿verdad? –lo increpó. 

–Yo no tenía esa sonrisa boba –replicó dándose la vuelta y sacándole la lengua.

–Yo por lo menos me acuerdo de quién era el que estaba encima de mí –le respondió, tratando de ignorar el nuevo rubor de sus mejillas e hizo el amago de atrapar esa lengua con sus dientes. 

–Señorita Astrof, ¿qué diría su no-novio? –fingió indignación Sonic–. No va a aprovecharse de un chico inocente como yo para sus líos.

–¿Y dónde está la parte inocente? –preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo. Sonic sonrió con inocencia como toda respuesta. Kya suspiró negando con la cabeza y lo soltó recostándose en una roca–. Tampoco es tan buen día en realidad –le confesó, estar tan bien con él le había recordado la charla que tenían pendiente, no podía retrasarlo más o sería peor. 

–¿Qué está mal? –cuestionó extrañado apoyando los brazos en la orilla cerca de donde estaba ella.

–Bueno… sabes que el año que viene termino el instituto, te lo dije –empezó a contarle–. Pero lo que no sabes es que después de eso me iré. 

–¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿No te voy a ver más? –preguntó a tropel poniéndose de pie para llegar a su lado.

La retahíla la hizo sonreír. –Claro que me vas a ver –lo tranquilizó–. Voy a Portland, a la universidad, a estudiar Bellas Artes –explicó–. Vendré cuando tenga vacaciones y… esas cosas –murmuró la último bajando la vista sintiéndose triste en ese instante al pensar el tiempo que pasaría sin él.  

Sonic se quedó pensativo calculando lo que le había dicho. –Sólo en Navidad y en verano el tiempo hasta que te vayas por ahí –dijo triste, según sus cálculos era casi como no verla–. ¿Hay bosques en Portland? ¿Cómo de lejos está?

–Sí que hay bosques, pero es una ciudad grande, no como aquí –contestó–. Está muy lejos, Sonic, andando más de un día de camino –añadió, suponiendo porqué lo preguntaba, además ella iba a empezar con las misiones para la Orden, era demasiado peligroso. 

–Oh… –musitó volviendo a arrodillarse en el río desanimado. Ya llevaba mejor lo de las multitudes de gente, pero en las ciudades había demasiados coches y esos monstruos seguían sin gustarle, excepto cuando estaba demasiado ocupado dentro de ellos–. No voy a verte casi nunca.

Kya asintió frotándose los ojos. –Pero aún queda mucho… no tenemos que pensar en eso todavía –trató de animarlos a ambos. Se volvió a acercar a él y lo envolvió con sus brazos apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. 

–Ya… –murmuró Sonic sin estar de acuerdo, para él iba a volver a estar solo y hacía demasiado tiempo de eso. Giró la cabeza para darle un beso en su mejilla y se separó para salir del agua y secarse tumbado bocarriba sobre el césped–. ¿Tienes algún libro más para mí?

–Sí… traje dos más –musitó saliendo también, se envolvió en una toalla y le pasó los dos libros a Sonic. 

–Matemáticas de 2º –dijo con desagrado– y _Ángeles y demonios_ –le dio la vuelta al libro para leer la sinopsis y bufó–. ¿Otra patraña de curas?

–Deberías darle una oportunidad antes de quejarte –replicó Kya–. No es una patraña de curas. 

Sonic volvió a bufar. –Bueno, entre matemáticas y esto… –se resignó. No le gustaban las religiones en general y menos esos fanáticos que iban por ahí jodiendo el mundo como esa pérdida de la Biblioteca de Alejandría, él sólo creía en lo que podía ver y sentir, en el bosque y sus normas simples de comer o ser comido y sobrevive el más fuerte (o el más avispado), tanto en sí mismo como para una nueva generación. Además le parecían que eran muy arrogantes esos misioneros que iban por ahí sacando a la gente de sus buenas costumbres de honrar y cuidar la naturaleza, en parte como él. 

–En matemáticas vas muy retrasado –lo reprendió guardando su toalla y vistiéndose–. Nos vemos mañana –se despidió colgándose la mochila al hombro.

–Pasado mañana mejor –contestó levantándose y se inclinó dándole la espalda para ponerse los pantalones; esa noche también había fiesta y pensaba ir después de echarse otro sueñecito. 

–¿Otra fie…? –se detuvo al ver las marcas de mordiscos en el culo de su amigo y se giró comenzando a caminar–. Como digas. Nos vemos. 

Sonic la alcanzó y comenzó a caminar junto a ella. –Nos vemos –repitió sus palabras, pero siguiendo caminando a su lado sonriendo.

Kya lo miró de reojo un segundo, sin querer que la volviera a ver sonrojada. –¿A dónde vas? 

–A dormir un rato, ¿y tú?

–Tengo que entregar un trabajo –contestó y suspiró–. ¿Vienes a casa? 

–Nop, ya tengo que andar un montón luego –contestó e inclinó la cabeza para mirarla y comentó sonriendo–. Siempre es un misterio por qué te sonrojas casi todo el tiempo. 

Ella se detuvo y se puso más roja si era posible. –N-no lo hago a posta –se defendió desviando la mirada. 

–Sí, como justo ahora.

–¿Puedes simplemente no mirarme así? –preguntó nerviosa. 

–¿Así cómo? –pregunto adelantándola unos pasos y caminando hacia atrás frente a ella.

–Tan… fijamente, como si me estuvieras estudiando –Kya se atrevió a levantar la mirada, pero él seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima, eso sumado a la idea que se había formado al ver su trasero y a la pregunta no permitía que el rubor se esfumara–. Me pasa cuando veo, pienso o hago cosas… vergonzosas. 

Sonic puso una expresión pensativa durante unos segundos. –¿Como qué? Es que en algunas cosas, como los sonrojos, eres como las matemáticas, no en lo aburrido sino en lo indescifrable, por eso creo que es hora de preguntarle a mi profe –se justificó poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa inocente, escondiendo a medias su diversión.

Ella se removió nerviosa, sin saber qué decirle. –Cuando… yo… ¡cuando estás desnudo, o cuando estoy en situaciones incómodas... o cuando pienso en besarte! –respondió finalmente alzando un poco la voz–. Es vergonzoso… –musitó bajando la vista de nuevo.   

Sonic bajó la cabeza deteniendo su paso y se abrazó un poco para cubrirse. –Lo siento, no quería avergonzarte ni incomodarte. Conseguiré más ropa, bañador y eso… Y… eh… puedes besarme si así no te avergüenzo. –Su amiga alzando la voz de ese modo le había hecho arrepentirse de preguntar siquiera, ella no solía gritarle y él no había querido enfadarla.

Kya cogió aire y lo soltó largamente para tranquilizarse al tiempo que se acercaba a él, cogió sus manos para que dejara de abrazarse y la abrazara a ella, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. 

–Lo siento, no quise gritarte –se disculpó rodeándolo por la cintura con sus brazos–. No me avergüenza que vayas desnudo, Sonic. Es que… no soy para nada inocente, ¿sabes? De ahí que a veces piense en cómo se sentiría besarte de nuevo. Y… me da un poco de vergüenza pensar esas cosas –explicó cerrando los ojos relajadamente–. Pero es que me pongo roja demasiado pronto, por cualquier cosa. No tienes que hacer nada de eso. 

De modo que Kya a veces lo deseaba como él deseaba a esas mujeres con las que se acostaba, aunque tampoco es que hiciera mucha selección sí le atraían unas más que otras. Eso sí que lo dejó con el cerebro frito durante un momento, él no veía a Kya de ese modo, quizás fuera la única chica medianamente joven que entrara en esa categoría, pero para él Kya era su familia, una hermana mayor que nunca había tenido, no se le habían pasado por la cabeza esas cosas, los dos besos que habían compartido eran cosa del pasado y tampoco entonces la había besado porque la deseara. No era que Kya no fuera guapa, porque si se paraba a pensarlo en su opinión lo era, pero simplemente no podía pensar en ella así.

–Yo no pienso eso de ti… –comenzó a responder negando suavemente con la cabeza–. Pero no quiero darte ningún problema, Kya. Siempre me estás ayudando y cuidando, sólo tú, eres lo único que tengo. Yo… haré cualquier cosa para que estés bien, no me importa vestirme más o… –se lamió los labios un poco nervioso– lo que sea.

Kya negó con la cabeza. Claro que él no la veía de esa manera, claro que esos besos no se los había dado él, había sido cosa de Evan, y estaba más que segura de que él tampoco la veía así, ni mucho menos. Pero no importaba, Lion sí que se había fijado en ella, ¿no? 

–Te… quiero, Sonic –susurró–. No quiero que hagas nada más de lo que ya haces. Estás conmigo, con eso me vale. ¿Entendido? No le des más vueltas. 

Sonic se encogió levemente de hombros. –Vale. –Se separó pensando que entonces como siempre no hacía nada por ella, y se alejó un par de pasos hasta la base de uno de los árboles a su alrededor–. Puedo venir mañana, si quieres.

Kya sonrió y volvió a negar. –Zombie no me sirves para nada –bromeó repitiendo lo que él le había dicho en alguna ocasión–. Pásalo bien. 

El chico se removió un poco. –Puedo no ir.

–En serio, Sonic. No importa. Te veré pasado mañana –aseguró, levantó la mano en señal de despedida y se marchó antes de que él dijera algo más. 

Sonic suspiró pesadamente, a veces simplemente no se sentía bien con esa relación de no _quid pro quo_ que tenían, escaló por el árbol y se adentró en el bosque rápidamente, seguramente esa noche lograría sacarse todo de la cabeza.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 6

Cerró la maleta y suspiró pesadamente. En unas horas tenía que coger un autobús rumbo a Portland, en unos días empezaba la universidad y tenía que instalarse en su colegio mayor. Cogió la mochila y se encaminó al bosque, tenía que ir a despedirse de Sonic, lo iba a echar demasiado de menos, ¿quién iba a estar con ella ahora, quién la iba a cuidar? Allí no tenía a nadie. Hubiera estado con Lion si el muy cabrón no le hubiera dicho que era una aburrida, que ya se habría cansado de tirársela. Bueno, no fueron exactamente esas palabras, pero se había entendido a la perfección la idea. Después de eso lo siguiente que había sabido de él era que Sonic le había hecho una visita bastante interesante. Aún no sabía cómo había descubierto dónde vivía. 

Llegó al lugar del bosque donde quedaba con su amigo. Él ya estaba allí y cuando la vio bajó de la rama para ir a su encuentro. Ella no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo fuertemente.

–Kya… –susurró el chico ya casi echándola de menos–. ¿De verdad te vas? –no pudo evitar preguntar por enésima vez con un tono de temor en su voz. 

–Volveré antes de que te des cuenta –contestó tragando para que la voz no le temblara. 

Sonic lo dudaba, se daba cuenta cuando se iba en verano y eso sólo era un mes, ahora debían pasar tres meses antes de que regresara por Navidad, pero por esa vez no dijo nada, ya se había quejado bastante. Apretó el abrazo y giró la cabeza para besarla en la mejilla, necesitó darle dos más antes de decirse que era suficiente.

–¿Me enseñarás cosas nuevas cuando vuelvas?

–Siempre –aseguró, con sus manos en las mejillas de él para poder verlo directamente a los ojos–. Cuídate. No te metas en líos y ten cuidado con las lagartas –le pidió sonriendo un poco ante lo último, aunque esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos que empezaban a volverse más cristalinos y brillantes. 

Él sonrió. –Yo soy un niño bueno, no me meto en líos. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

–Sólo me aseguraba –respondió acariciando su mejillas con el pulgar de una mano y su pelo con la otra.  

–¿Cómo sabré cuándo es 21 de diciembre? –expresó su miedo a que ella regresara y él no se enterara, seguía teniendo un problema con eso de medir el tiempo.

Kya sonrió con cariño. –Te traje algo para eso –se separó y buscó en su mochila una cajita pequeña y se la tendió. 

Sonic acarició la caja de madera dándole unas vueltas, miró a Kya y después abrió el pequeño enganche que la mantenía cerrada, dentro descubrió un reloj analógico con un calendario en el centro de la esfera. –Oh… vaya… –se quedó un momento observándolo antes de mirar a su amiga–. Pero se me puede romper o ¿y si se moja? No quiero estropearlo –dijo tendiéndoselo de vuelta, pensaba que era algo demasiado bonito y elaborado para él.

–Si lo metes en la caja no le pasará nada aunque se moje o se caiga –le aseguró devolviéndoselo. 

–Yo… vale, gracias, Kya –aceptó finalmente, nunca había tenido cosas que no fueran directamente útiles como libros, ropa y comida, y no sabía qué hacer con ese reloj, pero lo cuidaría tanto como pudiera si era su medio para saber cuándo podría volver a ver a Kya.

–De nada, solo asegúrate de venir el 21 –volvió a abrazarlo y dejó varios besos en su mejilla–. Te echaré de menos. Te quiero.  

Sonic asintió. –Asegúrate de volver el 21 o tendré que ir a buscarte y eso será un engorro porque en diciembre hay mucha nieve y hielo, y te agradecería que volvieras, los árboles no tienen buena conversación –la abrazó fuerte cuando en contra de su voluntad se le aguaron los ojos y se forzó a tranquilizarse mientras la apretaba contra sí.

Kya se permitió unos segundo más junto a él antes de soltarse del abrazo. –Volveré. Adiós, Sonic –se despidió con una sonrisa forzada. 

–Hasta pronto, Kya –contestó él, logrando sacar fuerzas para dar un paso atrás, necesitaba la distancia para no volver a retenerla y cruzó los brazos sujetando fuerte la cajita en una de sus manos.

La joven lo miró por última vez y se obligó a caminar hacia su casa de nuevo, con un paso más acelerado que de costumbre, sin volver su vista atrás.

***

Se empujó entre la ropa, previendo que hubiese otro frenazo, quizás más fuerte que el último, allí estaría más seguro, aunque meterse entre la apretada pila de ropa de Kya no era sencillo, cuando la mujer había cerrado la maleta había temido morir aplastado.

Después de un año y medio solo en el bosque se había hartado, el otoño y la primavera habían sido malos, pero había podido entretenerse saliendo de juerga, aunque ese calor humano no lo reconfortaba más que la noche que duraba, necesitaba los abrazos de Kya, tener a alguien con quien hablar fuera de “¿Cuántos años tienes?” “No me lo creo” y “¿Tienes condones?”, básicamente eso era todo lo que oía, a veces sólo la última, las palabras lascivas durante el sexo no las contaba como conversación. El invierno había sido horrible, no podía ir hasta Otis con esa nieve, menos con las heladas de las noches que congelaban las ramas de los árboles que propiciaban el patinaje y además los animales estaban más hambrientos en invierno aunque no hubiera osos. Cuando Kya regresó en las vacaciones de verano había vuelto a indagar sobre el lugar donde estaba, cómo era… y ya entonces había pensado en ir con ella, pero con las fiestas que se organizaban precisamente para terminar las vacaciones se le había pasado el día y cuando había ido a casa de Kya su habitación ya había estado bastante vacía. Sobra decir que el reloj que su amiga le regaló no había sobrevivido al primer invierno. Para el término de las vacaciones de invierno no le había pasado lo mismo, de hecho por si acaso había estado vigilando que no se fuera sin él todos los días que ella no iba a buscarle por culpa de una tormenta, aunque él mismo hubiera tenido que atravesarla. Simplemente se negaba a quedarse allí.

No logró profundizar mucho en la ropa, pero tampoco importaba, no había más frenazos por el momento y logró quedarse dormido.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando notó una fuerte sacudida a su alrededor y sintió algo pasando frente a él, aunque no pudo ver qué en aquella oscuridad. Toda la maleta botó una y otra vez y acabó cayendo de entre las ropas al estrecho canal entre ésta y el lateral de la maleta. Estaba incorporándose y pensando que no le vendría mal conseguirse algo de luz cuando un frenazo le hizo rodar hasta la parte baja de la maleta, un segundo después algo duro le dio en la cabeza, seguramente uno de los pintauñas que Kya había agregado en el último segundo e iban sin sujeción, y cayó en la inconsciencia.

***

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio en el colegio mayor en el que estaba viviendo desde hacía un año y medio, cuando comenzó la universidad, y dejó la maleta encima de la cama. De nuevo se había ido sin poder de despedirse de Sonic, igual que las vacaciones de verano pasadas. No sabía qué había estado haciendo su amigo, pero no había aparecido en el bosque esa mañana. Suspiró un tanto cansada, pero abrió la maleta para deshacerla, no llevaba demasiadas cosas y pronto podría echarse a dormir, por suerte, su amiga no llegaba hasta dentro de dos días, así que no la molestarían. Sólo ella solía irrumpir en su habitación como si nada.

Se frotó los ojos y comenzó a sacar la ropa hasta que se percató de algo que no debería estar ahí, mejor dicho, alguien. ¿Qué narices hacía Sonic en su maleta con ese tamaño y una brecha en la cabeza? Maldijo en voz baja y con cuidado lo sacó de ahí agradeciendo haber aprendido un par de hechizos de curación con runas esas fiestas. 

–Sonic… Sonic, despierta –lo llamó cuando ya estuvo curado. 

El chico abrió los ojos desorientado y cuando lo que vio no fue el hueco de su árbol trató de ponerse de pie de golpe, pero se mareó un poco y acabó sentado sujetándose la cabeza. Aún así inspeccionó su alrededor, todo era gigante así como la cara de Kya, soltó un suspiro de alivio ante eso.

–Al fin llegamos.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes volver a tu tamaño? –preguntó ella quitándose la preocupación de encima. 

Sonic sonrió de medio lado, aunque se ahorró el comentario sobre su tamaño. –Claro que puedo volver a mi estatura. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza aún.

–Bien… –murmuró y endureció su mirada–. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? 

Él la miró sorprendido por su tono, había pensado que se alegraría de que pudieran volver a verse durante todo el año, pero parecía que se había equivocado. Se puso de pie en las manos de Kya y caminó hasta la punta de sus dedos donde saltó murmurando la palabra del hechizo que le devolvería a su estatura, si iba a estar enfadada con él no necesitaba ser además tan pequeño para sentirse más vulnerable.

–Lo siento, no pensé que… Te echaba de menos, no quería pasar otro invierno así, es todavía más insoportable que el resto del año –contestó con la cabeza gacha–. Puedo buscar una forma para volver si no me quieres aquí. Siento no haberme dado cuenta.

–¿Si no te quiero aquí? Claro que te quiero aquí. Esto no es ni la mitad de agradable sin ti –replicó ella–. Pero es peligroso que te descubran, es peligroso para ti, no para mí. A mí no me molestas. Por Dios… si no ha pasado ni un día y ya te echaba de menos –añadió. 

–No van a pillarme, si tu padre no me ha cazado en todos estos años… –dijo riendo un poco y agregó molesto–: ¿Por qué siempre me regañas primero?

Kya se acercó y estiró una mano para revolverle el pelo, más de lo que ya lo llevaba, estaba más alto, le pasaba unos veinte centímetros, se notaba que él había seguido creciendo, en cambio ella se estancó en el metro y medio y sólo habían aumentado de tamaño sus pechos, aunque tampoco demasiado. 

–Porque siempre haces que primero me preocupe –contestó cambiando el movimiento de su mano a una caricia. 

El chico rodó los ojos. –No va a pasarme nada, si no han conseguido comerme los pumas en toda mi vida nada me pasará –aseguro sonriendo con suficiencia.

–Engreído –rió Kya–. Pero no conoces a Zoe. Seguro que no tarda ni un mes en descubrir que vives conmigo –aseguró, no tan preocupada por eso, ella le guardaría el secreto, quienes le preocupaban eran otros, los demás equipos de la Orden que también vivían allí. 

–La convenceré para que no me delate si eso pasa –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

–Ya conozco yo tus métodos de convicción –murmuró mirando la maleta, suspiró y la dejó en el suelo después de poner la silla del escritorio bloqueando la puerta, se dejó caer en la cama, se deshizo de sus deportivas y de sus pantalones quedando sólo con la sudadera larga y ancha y le hizo un gesto a Sonic para que se tumbara con ella. 

Sonic miró un segundo a la maleta, por ahí debía de estar su atillo de cosas en miniatura, pero ya se ocuparía después de buscarlo, y obedeció. –Entonces, ¿cómo de lejos está el bosque? Aunque hoy ya es un poco tarde para ir a buscar un sitio. ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación? ¿Tienes muchas clases mañana? ¿Me presentarás a tus amigos algún día? ¡Oh! ¿Y podría ir a una clase contigo así en pequeño? No se daría cuenta nadie, prometo portarme bien. 

Kya rió recostándose sobre él, rodeándolo con un brazo por la cintura, su cabeza en su pecho y una pierna ligeramente sobre la de él. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía porque en su casa su hermana la plasta no hacía más que entrar y salir de su habitación. 

–Estamos en el bosque, querido amigo mío. Pero creo que ya estás un poco grande para dormir en un árbol, pudiendo quedarte aquí… sólo hay que asegurarse de cerrar la puerta –comentó–. La gente no viene hasta pasado mañana, seguro que pronto me lían para ir a una fiesta, deberías venir conmigo. Aún no empiezan las clases, pero tenía… un par de asuntos que atender –tenía entrenamiento especial de magia–. Ya veremos lo de ir a clase.  

–Jo… yo quería ver a un profesor, tenía curiosidad por ver uno en persona… A parte de ti, digo. Y hasta ayer estaba durmiendo en un árbol, ¿qué tiene de malo? Así hay menos probabilidades de que me pillen, ¿no? ¿O es que secretamente quieres una estufa andante? –bromeó.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. –Has descubierto mi más oscuro secreto –le siguió el juego mirándolo desde abajo y dejó un beso en su barbilla–. En realidad… te sorprendería lo que se hace por la noche en ese bosque –confesó, generalmente prácticas de los grupos de la Orden. 

–¿Qué vas a decirme ahora, que hay un aquelarre y que un montón de magos bailan desnudos invocando a la Luna llena? –rió Sonic.

–No –respondió escuetamente, pero luego se incorporó sonriendo para disimular–. Vale… lo confesaré. Quiero que duermas conmigo, te eché de menos el año pasado, quiero… recuperar el tiempo, quiero que estés conmigo.  

–Está bien… ¿dónde duermo? Tú te mueves a veces.

Kya miró a su alrededor. Estaba el sillón, pero no debía ser muy cómodo. –Puedo conseguir otro colchón o un futón para el suelo –sugirió–. ¿Puedes aguantar hoy? 

–¿Eso no será sospechoso? ¿Para qué ibas a querer otra cama? Puedo dormir en el suelo… debajo de la cama o del escritorio parece acogedor –contestó Sonic.

–Acogedor… –dijo arrugando la nariz–. Ya… bueno, como quieras, a mí no me importa, donde te sientas cómodo –aceptó volviendo a tumbarse acariciando con las yemas su pecho sobre la sudadera, se le cerraban los ojos. 

–Te sobas. ¿Soy cómodo? –dijo divertido.

Kya asintió sonriendo. –Mucho –contestó sin inmutarse. 

Sonic suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de dejarla que se durmiera. Una vez la supo profundamente dormida dudó si levantarse, sacar sus cosas y luego decidir dónde dormir, pero por esa vez decidió quedarse allí con ella. Se apartó con cuidado y se aovilló en la esquina superior de la cama tratando de sentirse un poco más resguardado sin conseguirlo, ahora echaba de menos su agujero en el árbol, pero merecía la pena por volver a estar con Kya. En algún momento logró dormirse.

***

–Sonic… será mejor que te pongas mono. Nos vamos de fiesta –anunció Kya soltando un suspiro cansado. Aún no había pasado un día y Patch ya la estaba llamando para obligarla a ir con él a una de esas fiestas que se formaban en Portland. Y por supuesto, no iba a dejar a Sonic allí solo, aún no conocía bien el lugar.

–¿Fiesta? ¡Genial! –dijo entusiasmado dejando el libro de plantas y quitándose la sudadera–. ¿Has visto como una canica marrón blandita en tu maleta? –preguntó recordando que al final se había olvidado de desempacar.

–Encima de la mesa, en el teclado del ordenador –indicó revisando su armario y cogiendo lo primero que encontró: un pantalón corto vaquero, unas medias de cuadros rojas y negras, una camisa negra de tirantes y los botines negros con un tacón bajo. Entró al baño, se lo puso en un segundo, y se recogió el pelo en un moño. Patch iba a poner el grito en el cielo, pero la culpa era de él. Para abrigarse cogió la chaqueta de cuero negro y metió en los bolsillos el móvil, con la cartera y las llaves del coche. Las de su cuarto las dejaría en la recepción–. ¿Listo?

Sonic estaba listo pocos segundos después de que ella entrara al baño, sólo había cambiado el pantalón de tela por el vaquero y se había puesto una camiseta negra con unas intrincadas líneas en distintos tonos de verde y unas zapatillas gris oscuras casi negras, su ropa de salir, no era que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacerse con un repuesto. En el bolsillo izquierdo tenía sus ahorros. –Hace rato.

Kya asintió y fue a salir de la habitación, pero se giró para mirarlo largamente. –Espera un segundo –empezó a rebuscar en el cajón de su escritorio hasta dar con una de las pulseras que usaba para poner sellos protectores. Con agilidad grabó un símbolo y recitó unas palabras en latín que hicieron que la pulsera y el papel que sujetaba con la otra mano brillara un segundo–. Toma –dijo acercándose para ponérsela en la muñeca. 

–¿Para qué es eso? –cuestionó Sonic–. No me gustan esas cosas… normalmente. 

–Es para saber dónde estás. No quiero que te pierdas, es todo –contestó ajustándosela–. Y te queda bien. 

–¿Y si se me rompe como el reloj? –preguntó bajando la mirada, aún se sentía un poco mal por eso.

Kya se estiró para dejar un beso en su mejilla. –No se romperá. No te preocupes por eso. Y de todas formas ya te diré un sitio donde reunirnos si pasara algo.  

Sonic movió la muñeca incómodo, le molestaba, era como si coartara su libertad igual que el calzado. –Vale, larguémonos –la apremió mientras seguía enredando con la pulsera.

Avanzaron por los pasillos, Sonic podía asegurar que no sabría regresar a la habitación por ellos. Si se quedara allí solo, optaría por salir del edificio… de alguna forma, y entraría en la habitación por la ventana, al menos quitando los pasillos se orientaba. Llegaron al garaje, Kya abrió el BMW rojo y se subió, él dudó un poco, nunca había ido en coche, o más bien nunca había ido con todos sus sentidos puestos en ello y salvo que estuviera distraído no le gustaban, le parecía que era como ir a la deriva. Se sentó en el cuero negro y tardó unos segundos en cerrar la puerta, quedándose demasiado quieto, visiblemente tenso e incómodo.

–Tranquilízate, que no conduzco tan mal –bromeó arrancando el M6 Coupé. 

Salió del garaje a la velocidad reducida que fue aumentando conforme encaraba hacia el centro de la ciudad. En un momento que miró de reojo a Sonic se dio cuenta de que iba sin cinturón. En un semáforo aprovechó para estirarse y abrochárselo ella misma. El chico jadeó un poco angustiado, sintiéndose aún más aprisionado, como si no tuviera bastante con ese monstruo de metal, pero no lo cuestionó, rascando un poco de racionalidad recordó de libros y películas que la gente debía ponerse el cinturón. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron y Kya apagó el motor –lo que él consideró su pistoletazo de salida–, se peleó unos segundos con el cinturón hasta lograr quitárselo y salió al aire frío de la noche de enero, que llenó sus pulmones como un bálsamo. Se quedó parado donde estaba observando los fríos edificios a su alrededor más altos que los árboles, el sonido de los coches en la carretera a su espalda y demasiada gente pasando frente a él para poder detenerse a observar cada rostro.

Kya salió también, abrazó a Sonic por la espalda con un brazo y lo guió hasta uno de los edificios. –No te asustes de Patch, es demasiado entusiasta. 

Sonic cogió una bocanada de aire fresco y lo soltó tranquilizándose un poco antes de volver a recluirse en un edificio. –¿Ya vas a presentarme a tus amigos? –preguntó, no obstante, con entusiasmo.

–Sólo está Patch. Y… todos los amigos de Patch, que son bastantes, pero no los recuerdo –contestó. Y sonrió al ver a su amigo de la facultad esperándola en el recibidor del edificio, la fiesta era en el ático. 

–¡Preciosa! ¡Te eché taaantíiisimo de menos! –gritó el joven con el pelo castaño claro y ojos azules, acercándose para espachurrarla entre sus brazos. 

Sonic sonrió divertido viendo la escena, era bueno ver que en su ausencia había tenido quien la abrazara de vez en cuando y con sólo eso el tan afamado Patch ya le empezaba a caer bien.

–Sí, Patch… yo también –contestó ella rodando los ojos, aunque sonriendo. 

El hombre la soltó y la separó de él para observarla, la expresión de su rostro ya mostraba su decepción ante su atuendo.

–¿Cómo se te ocurre venir así a una fiesta de alto standing? –la cuestionó horrorizado–. Menos mal que he traído provisiones. 

–Espera, Patch. Te presento a Sonic, es un amigo del pueblo –lo presentó la joven con la esperanza de que eso le hiciera olvidarse de su ropa. 

El castaño se percató de la presencia del más joven, lo estudió con la mirada y sonrió ampliamente. 

–Encantado, guapo –lo saludó acercándose para darle un par de besos. 

La mano que Sonic había pensado levantar para saludar se quedó a medio camino y la dejó caer, el tipo de saludo lo descolocó un poco, no es que hubiese tenido que saludar alguna vez a un hombre aparte del padre de Kya, pero estaba seguro de que era con un apretón de manos.

–Tenía ganas de conocerte, Kya habla mucho de ti –dijo con una amistosa sonrisa tras rascarse la nuca para soltar por algún lado su incomodidad y centrarse de nuevo.

–Cosas malas, seguro –rió el aludido–. En cambio a ti te tenía escondido. Bueno, al menos no comentó nunca lo bueno que estás. Una lástima que esté comprometido –bromeó dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho.

–Como te oiga el señor Smith –lo reprendió Kya. 

–No lo llames así, Mark se siente viejo si lo haces –le recordó él–. Si nos acompañas, guapo, vamos a dejar a la señorita como una diosa –imitó una reverencia y cogió a ambos del brazo sin darles tiempo a rechistar para llevarlos a su coche. 

Abrió el maletero y un armario completo apareció ante ellos. –Veamos… ¿te gusta la ropa insinuante, Sonic? –preguntó revisando los vestidos. 

–No tengo especial aprecio por la ropa –contestó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros sin saber a qué venía, al salir a la calle se había vuelto a entretener mirando a su alrededor, apenas había echado un vistazo a lo que había en el maletero.

–Sí. Tienes razón. Poca ropa –concordó tergiversando sus palabras–. Bien… sip. Ponte esto y estos zapatos –decidió pasándole un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, corto y sin tirantes ni mangas y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, muy alto–. Y nada de medias. Luego más te vale que te sueltes ese pelo. 

Kya miró la ropa con desagrado, pero asintió y entró al coche para vestirse. Esa vez tardó más en salir que en su cuarto. 

–Lista, vámonos –los instó sin preguntar tan siquiera qué tal estaba. La mirada aprobatoria de Patch lo decía todo. 

–Cada vez que salgo contigo estás más como en el río –comentó Sonic medio riendo y sacándole la lengua mientras los seguía.

–No has visto la ropa que me hace ponerme Zoe. Y sólo hemos salido una vez –contestó ella cogiéndolo de la mano, en parte para que no se perdiera en ese momento y en parte para no caerse al perder el equilibrio. 

–Es genial, va a ser la segunda Nochevieja que celebramos. ¡Necesitamos gorritos para los tres! –rió con entusiasmo Patch. 

Sonic arrugó la nariz al pensar en esos gorritos con goma. –Más atados –murmuró en un suspiro de resignación. 

–En la segunda copa ya lo has perdido –lo tranquilizó Kya. 

–En tu caso en la mitad de la primera, preciosa –rió Patch llamando al ascensor, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria por parte de la mujer, ella no se refería a cómo le afectaban a Sonic, pero estaba claro que su amigo sí lo decía por su rapidez de absorción del alcohol. Lanzó un grito cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió dando paso al piso donde era la fiesta. 

Kya agarró con más fuerza la mano de Sonic tomando aire, no le gustaba mucho salir de fiesta, mucha gente que no conocía, de la que no se fiaba y demasiado contacto.

–¿Vamos? 

Sonic inspeccionó el lugar, había mucha gente, pero quedaba espacio para respirar un poco entre una y otra y algunos pasillos improvisados, era como alguna fiesta en casas en las que había acabado, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a fijarse en cómo estaba la casa desde la planta de abajo, en su llegada no solía ver mucho hasta que caía en una cama. Se inclinó un poco y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Kya sintiendo su nerviosismo.

–Venga, yo te cuido –dijo comenzando a caminar para adentrarse entre la gente.

–Hasta que te rapten las lobas –replicó ella, pero sin oponer resistencia. 

Patch llegó a su encuentro ya con tres vasos de chupito en las manos y los gorritos. 

–¡Tequila para todos! ¡Y gorritos! 

–No quieres que vea la media noche –se quejó Kya oliendo el alcohol y resignada se lo bebió de un trago. 

Sonic levantó el vaso a modo de brindis y bebió lamiéndose después los labios, hacía tiempo que había decidido que lo suyo era el tequila. –No puede ser que aguantes tan poquito teniendo unos dos años más que yo aunque la gravedad ha podido contigo antes –dijo negando con la cabeza. 

–No estoy acostumbrada a beber. Y como has dicho, soy más pequeña –se defendió dándole un golpe con la cadera. 

Patch sonrió travieso ofreciéndole otro vaso. –No es que aguante poco, querido amigo. Es que se transforma –explicó guiñándole un ojo.

Kya puso los ojos en blanco, se abrazó al cuello de Sonic dándole la espalda al mayor y comenzó a moverse adaptando el ritmo a la música. –Ignora al loco escultor. ¿Bailas? 

–Claro, ya verás como ya no piso –aceptó divertido al ver que pese a la pregunta ella ya había comenzado a hacerlo. 

–Eso es un progreso bastante importante –dijo sonriendo. 

Detrás suya se escuchó el grito efusivo de Patch que se lanzó a abrazar y besar a un hombre unos cinco años mayor que él, de pelo negro y ojos castaños, y rió al ver la escena, sonrojándose cuando el beso se hizo más intenso y las manos empezaron a meterse en sitios que normalmente estaban cubiertos para la vista de ella. 

–El gorro ha desteñido en tu cara –bromeó Sonic guiándola con movimientos fluidos siguiendo la música, haciéndola girar a veces, otras juntándolos y bailando bastante pegados aunque no tanto como solía hacerlo.

Kya bufó y escondió el rostro en su pecho. –Demasiada efusividad para mi gusto –contestó viendo de reojo a varias mujeres mirando a Sonic con deseo mal disimulado–. Aunque él siempre me dice que no tengo derecho a decir eso… –murmuró.  

Sonic echó un rápido vistazo a donde estaba el amigo de Kya para pillar todo el contexto de lo que decía y al mirarla rió. –Siempre regañándome y resulta que la andas liando en la ciudad.

–No la lío… –se quejó volviendo a mirarlo con expresión infantil–. Me lían. No es mi culpa. 

–Claro, yo tampoco la lío nunca –rió sacándole la lengua.

Kya volvió a bufar. –Algún día atraparé esa lengua de verdad –lo amenazó. 

Sonic sonrió travieso y se pasó la lengua por toda la circunferencia que formaron sus labios lentamente y movió las cejas en un gesto retador, seguidamente se rió sin poder aguantarse. Kya lo miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladeada, el tequila empezaba a hacer su efecto. Rió y se pegó un poco, lo justo para alcanzar a morder muy suavemente la unión de su cuello con su hombro. 

–Yo no jugaría con fuego, o te quemarás –susurro en su oído antes de volver a su posición sonriendo ampliamente. 

Sonic se sonrojó levemente y se llevó una mano al punto antes de lograr reubicarse. –¡Ey! ¿Dónde ves aquí una lengua? –protestó indicando su cuello, la cogió de la mano y caminó hacia la barra–. Vamos a que te arreglen la vista –bromeó.

Una copa y cuatro canciones más tarde Kya ya no parecía tan Kya. El rubor de sus mejillas no se debía para nada a la vergüenza. Y había dejado de pasar inadvertida a ser centro de varias miradas, seguramente debido a los movimientos sensuales e hipnóticos de sus caderas.

–¿Te he dicho que bailas muy bien? –le preguntó a Sonic sonriendo mientras se movía pegada a su cuerpo.  

–Te lo dije. Se llama práctica –contestó medio concentrado en que las caderas de su amiga no alcanzaran las suyas por más que parecía ser el nuevo propósito en la vida de Kya. 

Kya sonrió girando sobre sí misma quedando de espaldas a Sonic. Frente a ella un hombre rubio le sonrió seductoramente y la fue a agarrar de la cintura para pegarla a él sin perder más tiempo. 

–¿Por qué no mueves esas caderitas conmigo, muñeca? –susurró en su oído y besando su cuello despacio y con deseo. 

–No creo que con tu nivel de alcohol en sangre aguantaras el ritmo, campeón –denegó ella, demasiado baboso y pegajoso para su gusto.

Sonic se había quedado mirándola dudando qué hacer cuando notó en los gestos de su amiga que era una negativa, fijó su mirada en el hombre, del mismo modo que hubiese mirado a una serpiente en su hogar antes de cargársela sin importarle que el hombre le sobrepasara en altura y envergadura, cogió a Kya de la mano y tiró de ella para alejarse a otro lugar.

–Sonic, despacio, que estas cosas no son muy estables –le dijo ella mirando al suelo para no caerse–. ¿Por qué me llevas a otro sitio? 

El aludido se detuvo poco después más cerca de los ventanales que daban algo de sensación de espacio aunque estuvieran cerradas. –Menos problemas –contestó simplemente, dudando de si volver a ponerse a bailar con Kya, era cuanto menos incómodo tener a tu única amiga tentándote.

–Oh… –musitó ella apoyándose en la ventana–. Ya, bueno… es que pensé que debería buscar a otra gente. La chica rubia de allí no dejaba de mirarte e iba a acercarse pronto –comentó mirando al exterior–. Pero el tío ese era pegajoso. No necesito mimos. 

–¿Estás bien, Kya? –preguntó Sonic, aunque no era exactamente lo que quería preguntar, pero esa resumía un poco. 

El cambio hulkiano que ella había sufrido con el alcohol lo tenía alterado y preocupado a partes iguales sin saber si necesitaba que se quedara con ella o si podía cuidarse, aunque estaba deseando perderse en alguna falda sabía que no estaría bien abandonarla si no se encontraba en sus cabales como sospechaba.

Ella le miró y sonrió dulcemente. –Sí –aseguró encogiéndose de hombros–. Sólo no me gusta que se pongan cariñosos cuando realmente no es lo que quieren hacer. Es más sencillo cuando sólo se concentran en el sexo –explicó, aunque no entendía bien porque se lo contaba, no quería que Sonic supiera nada sobre ese tema, no quería preocuparlo o que pensara que tenía un trauma, tal y como pensaban Patch y Zoe. Pero claro, el tequila no iba a permitir que siguiera manteniéndolo en secreto. 

Desde lo que había pasado con Lionel, hacía un par de años, había evitado casi por completo que sus encuentros con los hombres fueran… ¿románticos? Al menos así los denominaba Patch. Lo suyo era sólo sexo, sin muestras de afecto, cariño o cualquier cosa que se acercara a esos términos; era lo mejor, lo más saludable para ella, no podía permitirse el lujo de que su estúpido cerebro confundiera el placer con amor de nuevo. No iba a dejar que nadie volviera a jugar con sus sentimientos como había hecho su ex, pero no por eso se iba a privar a sí misma de ese gran placer de la vida que era el sexo. Era más simple así, separándolo radicalmente, por mucho que sus amigos insistieran en que no era sano. 

Sonic sintió el impulso de abrazarla y decidió seguirlo. –No debo… no quiero dejarte sola –se corrigió a mitad de la frase.

–¿Por qué no? No me molesta que te quedes, pero seguro que tienes asuntos interesantes que atender –comentó, aunque no pudo evitar acomodarse en el abrazo–. Vamos… no soy yo la que se va a perder. Estoy bien, como siempre. 

Él negó con la cabeza a lo último. –Estás un poco rara.

Kya rió suavemente. –Eso es culpa del tequila, pero sólo se me va la lengua demasiado.

–No sólo la lengua –murmuró Sonic en un suspiro. La miró unos segundos y finalmente asintió–. Está bien… Ya sabes cómo encontrarme –dijo levantando su muñeca con la pulsera.

–Sí, sí… no te preocupes –dijo empujándolo para que se metiera de nuevo en la multitud–. Y dile a la rubita que soy tu hermana, aunque no creo que le importe demasiado –bromeó.  

–Creo que eso se podría considerar una conversación larga –rió Sonic, dejó un beso en su mejilla y se alejó hacia la improvisada barra para conseguirse otra copa antes de volver a bailar, aunque cuando llegó el momento ya volvió acompañado.

Kya por su parte observó desde su posición a la gente. Demasiadas mujeres. Sin embargo, no tardó en encontrar lo que estaba buscando y poco después estaba conduciendo por el pasillo a un hombre del que no sabía ni su nombre, apenas recordaba su color de pelo cuando lo dejó vistiéndose en una de las habitaciones para volver a la sala de baile.  

Horas más tarde estaba siguiendo el camino hasta el puntito rojo del mapa que la conduciría hasta su amigo, era hora de irse y ya había conseguido que su tasa de alcohol descendiera. Sin duda el ejercicio de la noche había ayudado. 

Sonic estaba en un giro de pasillo, las piernas de una mujer morena lo rodeaban por las caderas y sus talones se clavaban en su culo descubierto, los brazos le rodeaban y las uñas de una mano se clavaban en su espalda, la otra mano lo sujetaba por el pelo. Él ayudaba a mantenerse elevada a la mujer sujetándola con una mano por el muslo, mientras se empujaba rápido y profundamente dentro de ella, la mano libre paseaba por el cuerpo de la morena estimulando uno de sus pechos, bajando por el costado hasta el culo y volvía a buscar otros lugares que tocar por arriba, su boca se turnaba entre jadear, besar y morder el largo cuello y besarla con el mismo ímpetu salvaje. La mujer comenzó con sus gritos inteligibles alcanzando el orgasmo y Sonic la siguió apretando los dientes y finalmente dejando que un gemido escapara de su boca al arquearse. Se quedaron un momento recuperando la respiración, después la liberó y se deshizo del condón. Cuando él dio un paso atrás, ella lo atrajo por el cuello, él tiró con una sonrisa juguetona y finalmente aceptó besarla, ella lo atrajo más hasta tenerlo de nuevo pegado sin intención de dejarlo marchar. Una mujer rubia pasó por detrás de él y le pellizcó el culo haciendo que Sonic girara la cabeza, sonrió al ver a la mujer y le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa invitadora mientras la morena comenzaba a atacar su cuello. 

–Sonic… –la voz suave de Kya llegó a alcanzarlo casi de milagro. La joven estaba esperando desde hacía un rato al otro lado, esperando a que su amigo terminara con… su tarea, pero al parecer iba a haber otra ronda si no le avisaba. Pero no se atrevió a asomarse, bastante roja estaba ya con los sonidos que había escuchado, se notaba que el alcohol había desaparecido de su organismo. 

Los ojos de Sonic inspeccionaron la penumbra e identificó un pie de Kya en la esquina contraria del pasillo, parecía que su tiempo se había acabado. Chasqueó la lengua y se liberó de la mujer, ella lo tomó como un nuevo juego queriendo atraparlo. 

–Me tengo que largar –dijo agachándose para subirse los pantalones. Ante la cara de disgusto que vio, sonrió y chupó un pezón, después lamió lentamente sus labios y dio rápidamente dos pasos atrás riendo ante su queja–. Hasta otra –se despidió finalmente recogiendo su camiseta del suelo y dándose la vuelta antes de ver la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de ella–. ¿Es hora de irse? –preguntó poniéndose la camiseta cuando llegó frente a Kya.

–Sí. Patch se fue hace rato con Mark, me dijo que me daría mis cosas en clase y ya están empezando a irse todos –contestó ella mirándolo segundos antes de empezar a andar agradeciendo la oscuridad, aunque pronto la vería bien–. ¿Interrumpí? 

–No mucho –contestó encogiéndose de hombros, ya pensaba que había terminado con ella cuando la mujer había “insistido” en otra ronda, si la rubia de antes hubiera querido unirse sería distinto, pero al parecer no quería compartir.

–Me alegro –dijo llegando al ascensor–. ¿Una buena fiesta, entonces? –realizó otra pregunta mirándose un segundo al espejo comprobando lo que ya sabía: había muchas marcas. 

–Sí, estuvo bien –contestó Sonic mirándola sorprendido unos segundos antes de volver a mirar el contador de pisos del ascensor, o caja mortuoria si le preguntaban.

Kya suspiró un tanto disgustada, no le importaba realmente tenerlas, pero había algunas veces que eran fácilmente confundibles con golpes y se podía buscar líos si se veían. 

–Las de la universidad son mejores, menos agobiantes porque hay más espacio y suelen poner carpas exteriores si no llueve –explicó cuando el ascensor llegó y salió en busca de su coche. 

–Genial, ¿cuándo son?

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Eso lo controla mejor Zoe, pero hay bastantes. 

–¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a Zoe?

–Tranquilo, ella te encontrará, seguro, no tardará mucho en aparecer de repente –rió un poco abriendo el coche. Se quitó los zapatos para conducir mejor y se abrochó el cinturón asegurándose de que Sonic hiciera lo mismo–. Sólo espero que no sea mañana –murmuró antes de arrancar para volver al colegio mayor. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí están las fichas de los protagonistas de esta historia y de Patch:  
> -[ Ficha de Kya](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/45884.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Sonic](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/46296.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Patch](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Patch_zps0350d986.jpg)


	7. Capítulo 7

Sonic se asomó desde el estuche de Kya tratando de ver algo de la clase aparte de escuchar, escuchar le estaba dando sueño. Los dos días que Kya llevaba de clase los había pasado inspeccionando los alrededores, pero ese había decidido cumplir su pequeño sueño de ver cómo era una clase y ver a un profesor de verdad. En su escapada no estaba obteniendo muchos resultados, desde ahí sólo podía ver el lienzo sobre el que estaba pintando su amiga siguiendo las instrucciones del profesor. Miró a la derecha viendo a un chico con gafas que se mordía la lengua quizás para concentrarse, era gracioso, a la izquierda había una chica guapa con el pelo inusitadamente verde aunque podía ver que era teñido por las cejas pelirrojas claras, sus ojos también eran de un color verde intenso y llevaba unos cascos rojos al cuello, sonreía mientras daba ágiles trazos, al parecer no tan concentrada en seguir las instrucciones del profesor a pie juntillas. Sonic se quedó mirando a la chica recordando que Kya le había hablado de que Zoe solía llevar el pelo verde y se preguntó si sería ella, aún no se la había presentado.

El teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo de Kya y ésta lo sacó para leer disimuladamente el mensaje que le había mandado Patch, haciéndola reír bajito. 

–Zoe… nuestro Miguel Ángel nos ordena que vayamos a ver a su David cuando acabemos de colorear aburridos dibujos –bromeó, dando unas trazadas distraída al lienzo. No le gustaba dibujar frutas, al menos no cuando no iban acompañadas de algo vivo. Por suerte, pronto iban a pasar a la figura humana. 

Zoe pareció salir del mundo en que había estado viviendo cómodamente durante lo que iba de clase y sonrió pícara. –Más le vale haberle hecho una buena polla o lo desamigaré.

–¿Acaso lo dudas? Es Patch –contestó Kya negando con la cabeza y sonrojándose por el comentario de su amiga. Dejó el pincel que había estado usando y sacó otro del estuche sin fijarse realmente cuál era, ya se sabía las texturas y los tamaños de cada uno de memoria. 

Sonic se encontró siendo elevado, no le dio tiempo a sentarse sobre otro pincel antes de que se encontrara a demasiada altura para saltar. Se sujetó tan fuerte como pudo al pincel mientras Kya pintaba de un lado a otro, viendo que el pincel resbalaba un poco hizo cambiar de forma la madera para que lo sujetara por un brazo, tras comprobar que ya estaba seguro comenzó a reír, una vez había montado en una montaña rusa, aquello era infinitamente mejor.

–¡Woo! ¿Dónde has conseguido un picel así? Yo también quiero uno con bicho –dijo Zoe.

Kya parpadeó y miró el pincel, había notado que pesaba más de lo normal, pero no le dio importancia, tenía que terminar el dichoso limón. –¿Qué? ¡Son…! –Se detuvo antes de decir el nombre completo de su amigo y sonrió nerviosa a Zoe mientras lo cogía con la otra mano–. En… en realidad sólo es un muñequito que conseguí, no me acuerdo dónde –contestó metiendo a Sonic en el bolsillo de su bata. 

–Pero se movía, ¡qué monoso! Déjame verlo –dijo Zoe estirándose para llegar al bolsillo en el que Sonic seguía riendo incapaz de calmarse.

–Zoe, no te dará tiempo a terminar –la medio reprendió alejándose un poco–. No se movía… es que es blandito. 

–Sí se movía, cuando paraste se doblaba como si riese y…. –asintió– creo que también sonaba un poco. ¿Por qué no me lo quieres enseñar? Que le den a los limones, yo quiero un bichito monoso.

Kya se removió incómoda. –Es un sello, usé un sello. Te haré uno para tu cumpleaños –prometió pensando que tendría que preguntar a algún compañero cómo animar objetos. 

–¿De verdad? ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo, ¿lo sabías?! –dijo la chica ilusionada abrazando a Kya.

–Señorita Knowless, ¿ha completado su lienzo? –cuestionó el profesor Roberts deteniéndose detrás de ellas y mirando con una ceja alzada los lienzos de ambas.

–A mí sólo me falta poner mi nombre, señor –murmuró Kya mirándolo de soslayo y haciendo lo que le quedaba. 

–A la redondez de ese limón le falta ligereza, debería esforzarse un poco más si quiere pintar músculos dentro de dos semanas, señorita Astrof. Y usted, señorita Knowless… simplemente céntrese, sé que tiene talento –dijo el profesor de pelo rubio, empujó sus gafas por el puente de la nariz y se alejó para dar indicaciones a otros.

Kya suspiró mesándose el puente de la nariz. Definitivamente, odiaba los limones. –Te espero fuera, Zoe. Tengo que ir al aseo –se despidió recogiendo todo rápidamente y salió de la clase sin molestarse en quitarse la bata. Entró al baño más cercano y se escondió en uno de los compartimentos antes de sacar a Sonic para dejarlo sobre el vater y mirarlo con una ceja alzada esperando una explicación. 

–Quería ver una clase y a un profesor, es mi sueño de cuando era más pequeño –contestó sonriendo con inocencia, pero aún tenía la adrenalina metida en el cuerpo y tenía que expresarla–. ¡Y lo del pincel ha sido genial! ¿Lo hacemos luego otra vez? 

Ella rió negando con la cabeza, era bueno tener allí a Sonic, con él era fácil olvidarse de las preocupaciones de clase, las misiones, los entrenamientos… 

–Claro, claro. Igual dentro de unos meses tengo que regalarte en versión miniatura a Zoe. O sino me dará mucho la vara y no podré pasar a pintar cosas vivas –aceptó pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Sonic se cruzó de brazos. –No estoy en venta –replicó–. ¡Oh! ¿Y cuando la voy a conocer? Parece maja, aunque sí que está un poco loca, tenías razón.

–Si no te hubieras convertido en tu versión miniatura colgada de un pincel, pronto. Ahora… sólo rezaré para que cuando te vea no sepa que eras tú. Aunque sabe lo de la magia y esas cosas –contestó quitándose la bata y metiéndola en el bolso–. ¿Vas a venir a las demás clases?

–¿Puedo? –preguntó ilusionado–. Por fa... me porté bien, ni te enteraste de que estaba hasta que… no me dio tiempo a sentarme en otro sitio.

Kya volvió a reír tendiéndole la mano para que subiera. –Si no pudieras no te lo preguntaría, ¿no? Pero la próxima vez avísame para que no te descubran. No suelo prestar demasiada atención. 

–Ha sido divertido –dijo él sentándose en su palma, apoyando las manos detrás para poder mirar hacia arriba.

–Da gracias de que la que te vio fue Zoe y no el profesor –replicó saliendo del baño y dejando que se metiera en el bolsillo del pecho de su cazadora de cuero. 

–¿Qué clases tienes ahora? –preguntó sujetándose con las manos al borde del bolsillo para poder asomarse un poco.

–Tengo hora libre. Vamos a ver la escultura de Patch –comentó–. Y luego tengo dibujo y cerámica. 

–Vaaale, vamos a ver esa cosa –aceptó Sonic en tono de resignación, la gracia de ir de incógnito era ir a alguna clase, se acomodó en el interior del acogedor bolsillo dispuesto a dormirse hasta que tuviera clase.

***

Zoe corría unos metros por delante de Kya riendo con las llaves de la habitación de esta en alto, en gesto triunfal. Medio derrapó al frenar delante de la puerta del dormitorio y abrió rápidamente antes de que Kya pudiera impedírselo o dar la voz de alarma. La chica se quedó mirando al chico tumbado en la cama de su amiga con un libro de plantas en sus manos y vistiendo sólo unos pantalones marrones, quien se sentó de golpe al ver que no era quien esperaba.

La chica de pelo verde lo examinó como si estuviera decidiendo cómo clasificarlo y finalmente pareció llegar a una conclusión porque sonrió.

–¡Vaya, vaya! Así que tenías un bombón calentando tu cama y no me lo has dicho, ¡menuda amiga! –recriminó a Kya que en ese momento la alcanzó.

–Yo no tengo tíos para que calienten mi cama. Ya lo sabes –Kya bufó entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta, ya no tenía solución–. Él es Sonic, ya te hablé de él, se está quedando conmigo. Pero nadie puede saberlo –le advirtió sentándose en la cama junto al hombre–. Se escapó, es escurridiza –se disculpó con su amigo. 

–Sino aún estaría esperando que me presentaras a otro de tus amigos –replicó Sonic–. Hola, Zoe. Mola tu pelo es como las hojas de los castaños.

–¡Adorable! –gritó de repente Zoe a la vez que se lanzaba hacia delante para abrazarlo, Sonic se encogió un poco pillándolo desprevenido. Lo soltó y lo miró más detenidamente–. Tienes muchas pupas, tienes que tener más cuidado –dijo revolviéndole el pelo mientras miraba las cicatrices aunque fijándose más en los músculos de su pecho y brazos.

–También hace deportes de riesgo –se apresuró a decir Kya, era la excusa que le había dado ella para cuando volvía de una misión con más heridas de las justificables. 

–¿Y haces pesas? –un dedo pinchó en un duro bíceps de Sonic.

–Em… algo así –contestó mirando a Kya, él no solía mentir sobre lo que hacía o dónde vivía, pronto había aprendido que no merecía la pena el esfuerzo, nadie se creía que viviera en el bosque, se lo tomaban a broma.

Kya le devolvió la mirada y alzó las manos. –¿Qué? Vivir en un bosque es un deporte de riesgo –se defendió al ver que a él no le importaba que supiera la verdad, si él no tenía problemas ella no iba a decir nada, ya tenía que ocultar bastantes cosas. 

El chico bufó. –Sólo porque no aprendiste a saltar por los árboles –dijo sacándole la lengua.

–¿Vives en un bosque como Tarzán? –preguntó Zoe con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Nah… Tarzán vivía en una selva –replicó Sonic en tono de broma sin darse cuenta aún que por una vez le habían creído.

–Wow… ¿Duermes en una cueva? ¿Qué comes? ¿Cómo pasas el fríiio invierno? A mí se me congela la nariz hasta con tres vueltas de mi bufanda –preguntó mirándolo fascinada y sentándose a su otro lado.

–¡Zoe! –la reprendió Kya–. Lo estás atosigando –dijo acariciando la mejilla de Sonic–. También tiene magia –añadió como explicación. 

Sonic casi se desnuca para mirar a Kya sorprendido, esa Zoe se lo creía todo y ahora también le había desvelado lo de la magia que sabía que había que mantener en secreto, sobre todo de la gente crédula con las que nunca antes se había topado como Zoe. La chica por su parte comenzó a dar botecitos de emoción a su lado.

–¡¿Eres un mago?! Y vives en un bosque, ¿eres un druida? ¿Qué magia haces? 

El chico se levantó de la cama pasando a sentarse en el escritorio al lado de la ventana necesitando un poco de aire y sensación de libertad, se estaba agobiando un poco con tanta efusividad y preguntas, no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Ya no estaba tan interesado como al principio en la amiga de Kya, ¡por dios! Patch con sus extravagancias y ocasional coqueteo era más llevadero para él y eso que todo eso de la homosexualidad era un concepto que no había asimilado en su totalidad.

–No soy un druida, sólo tengo magia –contestó simplemente.

–Zoe, te dije que lo agobias. Confórmate conmigo para hacerte los truquitos de magia –Kya suspiró sujetando a la de pelo verde para que se tranquilizara–. Sonic no está acostumbrado a tu… entusiasmo y lo asustarás. No quieres asustarlo, ¿verdad? –preguntó como si fuera una niña pequeña. 

–No. Pero es que ¡míralo! Es demasiado adorable –replicó mirando al chico y estirando los brazos para abrazarse a sí misma como si hubiese preferido achucharlo a él.

–Pues ves pensando una manera de controlarte y saciar tus instintos achuchadores –le recomendó la castaña. 

–¡Jo! Está bien –dijo pasando a estrujar a su amiga.

Kya se removió un poco, pero sabía que era imposible librarse así que suspiró resignada y se dejó abrazar por Zoe. Miró a Sonic y vocalizó un “lo siento”, tendría que explicarle algunas cosas después. 

El teléfono de Zoe sonó como si fuera una campana de salvación, la chica contestó y habló emocionada por el móvil.

–¡Wiii! ¡El viernes fiesta! Tú te vienes y te traes al chico adorable. ¡Tengo que ir de compras! –los miró detenidamente calculando sus tallas–. Os conseguiré algo. ¡Sayonara, babies!

–Oh Dios… –se lamentó Kya tumbándose en la cama–. Maldita loca. Ahora si estaré como en el río. 

Sonic rió soltando la tensión. –Te haré un hechizo calentador –ofreció volviendo a sentarse junto a Kya–. Está realmente mal de la cabeza.

–Te lo dije –dijo usando las piernas de Sonic como almohada–. Siento que te haya agobiado tanto, se emociona con facilidad. Cuando me descubrió practicando con los sellos casi no se separó de mí en dos semanas –le contó sonriendo–. Fue difícil no contarle un poco sobre eso. 

–No esperaba que se lo creyera todo, nadie se lo cree –explicó Sonic–. Entonces será mejor no hacer ni un truquito, no quiero una lapa. 

–Sip. Y que no se entere que eres el bichito del pincel –le advirtió riendo, cuando llamaron a la puerta–. Oh… ¡Un segundo! 

–Soy Knight, tenemos trabajo que hacer –la voz grave de un hombre llegó a ellos a través de la puerta y la expresión de Kya se oscureció un poco. 

–Ahora salgo –contestó levantándose de la cama–. Tengo que irme. 

–¿No puedo ir contigo? Me haré pequeñito y no molestaré –pidió Sonic, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en esa habitación esa mañana.

Kya cogió todos los sellos que tenía y la pluma de tinta china. –Lo siento. Pero… no puedo llevarte –contestó apenada por tener que mentirle de nuevo–. No sé cuándo volveré –añadió sacando de un cajón escondido del armario una bolsa de deporte–. Intentaré estar aquí antes de que se haga de noche –se acercó a Sonic y se inclinó para dejar un largo beso en su mejilla, casi en la comisura de los labios, acariciando la otra con la mano. 

Sonic asintió cabizbajo, se levantó y se giró para abrir la ventana y salir por ella, si ella se largaba sin decirle dónde ni a qué, él también. –Lo mismo digo.

–Sonic… –dijo con pena, pero su amigo salió antes de que pudiera añadir nada más. 

Por millonésima vez maldijo a los _picas_ , a los _tronos_ , y a su puta madre, sin olvidarse de Evan que era quien le había pedido que no le contara nada a Sonic y no había vuelto a verlo desde entonces. Salió del cuarto donde le esperaba un joven moreno, con los ojos grises y casi el metro noventa de alto. Uno de sus compañeros de equipo en la orden. No hizo falta decirle nada para empezar a caminar hacia la base que se encontraba justo debajo del garaje de esa misma residencia. Allí les informarían de su misión.

***

– _Obscurate nos non diutus_ –Kya recitó el hechizo con las manos juntas a modo de rezo y el papel con el sello entre ellas, y el lugar se iluminó casi al instante mostrando a la cría que había estado jugando con ellos en las sombras desde que llegaron. Era una especie de niña de unos diez años, con el pelo negro y rizado, una corona en la cabeza y orejas puntiagudas. El vestido que llevaba le recordaba demasiado al de la bruja de la Bella durmiente, incluso la corona llevaba cuernos.

–¡Qué aburridos son estos humanos! –se quejó la niña con una voz chillona que estaba sacando de sus casillas a Anakin, quien pudiendo ver no tardó en lanzar sus cuchillos de aire contra la cría que los esquivó con absoluta facilidad y le devolvió el golpe con unas cuantas bolitas de ácido. 

Zac, el tercero del grupo, un chico muy alto y delgado de pelo castaño, ojos verdes muy claros y cara de ángel, lanzó con su cerbatana bolitas de papel mojadas en su saliva, que era el objeto con el que solía hacer su magia además de los piercings que llenaban su oreja izquierda, y con precisión logró interceptar todas excepto dos que dieron a Anakin. Él lo miró preocupado, le había ofrecido hacía tiempo uno de sus valiosos pendientes protectores y se lo había rechazado, aún se sentía un poco dolido por eso. Con su expresión relajada continuó lanzando bolitas para contraatacar el ácido de su oponente.

– _Primum Caelum Bellator. Audite spiritum infernalem. Nocte volucri. Forma humana, et accipe pugnam_ –en el tiempo que Anakin había ganado distrayendo a la niña, ella pudo dibujar un círculo mágico de invocación en el suelo suficiente para llamar a su guerrero que se lanzó contra el enemigo sin dudarlo. 

Zac hizo un camino despejando el ácido frente al guerrero de Kya para que no perdiera fuerzas en vencer ese efecto y pronto la niña había sido vencida y atrapada por Sir Loras. Zac miró a sus compañeros y suspiró viendo que estaban más o menos bien, pero aún tenía la cerbatana en la boca y una bolita salió dando a Anakin en el pómulo.

Anakin se giró mirándolo casi con odio. –¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?! ¡Guardas tus malditas bolas de papel lejos de mí! ¿No puedes ponerte serio ni una vez? –preguntó frustrado. 

–Se me escapó –contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin alterarse y acercándose al otro–. ¡Oh! Pero mira el ácido ha dejado de hacerte un agujero. ¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó levantando una mano para tocar el hombro de Anakin cerca del cuello donde le había dado una de las bolitas de ácido.

El moreno se apartó antes de que lo tocara. –No es nada –contestó con molestia empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba el coche de Kya. 

–No le hagas caso, Zac. Es un cascarrabias –intervino la mujer acercándose a él y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza estirándose todo lo que podía, sonriendo–. Buen trabajo.

–Gracias, chibi-chan –dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y sonreír dulcemente–. Creo que tengo una tarta de chocolate en la nevera, ¿o ya me la comí? Hum… quizás era una lasaña. Me encanta la lasaña –comentó más para sí–. ¿Te vienes? Luego iremos a buscar un sitio donde toquen blues o a un parque a ver las estrellas.

Kya lo meditó unos segundos, seguramente Sonic no iría esa noche, pero prefería asegurarse. –Claro. ¿Pero podemos pasar por mi habitación antes? Quiero ver si encuentro a alguien y yo tengo helado de chocolate –contestó siguiendo a Anakin. 

–Waay –murmuró Zac siguiéndoles–. Nii-chan, ¿te vienes con chibi-chan? –preguntó a Anakin como si nada.

Anakin gruño ante el apelativo y Kya se colgó de su cuello divertida. –Di que sí, Knight. ¡Ganamos! –lo picó, sabía que le molestaba que hiciera esas cosas. 

–Sólo si pedimos comida al italiano –contestó resignado, al final no podía negarles nada a esos dos. 

–Vale, lasaña –estuvo de acuerdo Zac y entró en el asiento trasero del coche comenzando a liar un cigarrillo.

–¡Zac! No fumes en mi coche –lo reprendió Kya entrando al asiento del conductor, Anakin ya estaba en el del copiloto. 

–Aja, son para luego –contestó el chico.

–Bien –Kya arrancó y una hora después estaban en la residencia dando el parte de la misión a los superiores.

Dejó a Anakin con Zac esperándola mientras subía a su habitación, con suerte no sería el día en que se mataran mutuamente. Cuando entró y no encontró a Sonic se preocupó, era tarde, pero igual había encontrado algo más interesante que hacer que esperar a su amiga mentirosa. Suspiró y cogió el helado que le había prometido a Zac, antes de bajar vio que tal y como había pensado, la pulsera estaba en la habitación, no iba a poder encontrarlo. 

–Vámonos, ya lo tengo –les dijo a los dos hombres sonriendo.

***

Giró por otro pasillo aunque no podía encontrar la diferencia con el anterior, sabía que se había vuelto a perder, pero ya se encontraría y sino preguntaría a alguna chica, la de hacía un rato había sido muy muy amable. Llegó a un nuevo cruce de pasillos y giró hacia la derecha y al fin tuvo la suerte de encontrar a Kya con Zoe y Patch al fondo de éste. Se acercó por la espalda de su amiga, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios para que sus amigos no lo delataran y con una sonrisa traviesa llegó a detenerse detrás de ella.

–Kya… –dijo junto a su oído.

–¡Sonic! –gritó ella sobresaltándose y girando en el aire para quedar frente al causante de ese susto–. ¿Te divierte que me dé un infarto? 

–No hay que perder las buenas costumbres –contestó mientras se doblaba de la risa.

Kya bufó y le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo. 

–¿Qué te trae por nuestros dominios, guapo? –preguntó Patch riendo también. 

–¡Oh, es verdad! –dijo metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el papel de su inscripción con lo que éstos se bajaron unos centímetros–. Sabes que estuve buscando un sitio cerca donde vender madera, pero no había nada de nada y me estoy quedando sin blanca, estaba dando una vuelta por este laberinto y encontré esto, ya me he apuntado –explicó tendiéndole el papel a Kya. 

Además de que se estaba quedando sin dinero necesitaba conseguir bastante rápido para poder pagarse uno de esos carnets falsos de los que le había hablado una tía en su última escapada, lo necesitaba para poder entrar en pubs, a los que ya se iba acostumbrando un poco aunque seguía teniendo que salir a por aire de vez en cuando, y beber.

–Ayuda a nuestros estudiantes de arte. Hazte modelo –leyó la castaña y lo miró sorprendida–. ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer, verdad? –preguntó con incredulidad. 

–Claro, una chica, no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba, me lo explicó y este profesor… –chasqueó los dedos buscando el nombre– Rogers también.

–¡Vas a quitarte esa horrible chaqueta para que te retrate para la posteridad! –dijo Zoe mirándolo ilusionada.

–¿Qué tiene de malo su chaqueta? Se la compré yo –dijo Kya molesta–. Supongo que es un buen trabajo si aprendes a estarte quieto durante dos horas completas –añadió mirando a Sonic. 

–Es marrón, a nadie le gusta el marrón a no ser que sea chocolate y se coma, y eso por no hablar de sus pantalones, ¿verdad, Patch?

–Kya, cariño… que tú lo compraras lo explica todo. Y lo digo con todo el cariño que te profeso –rió Patch asintiendo ante la afirmación de Zoe. 

La aludida hizo un mohín y miró a Sonic como un cachorrillo mojado por la lluvia. –A ti te gusta, ¿verdad?

–Es cómodo y se camufla, es perfecto para llevarlo mucho rato –contestó el chico dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Kya sonrió y les sacó la lengua a Patch y Zoe triunfal. –Y bien… ¿qué te parece si practicas lo de posar conmigo? Tengo un dibujo a medias de ti leyendo que no me dejaste terminar –confesó sonrojándose. 

Sonic levantó una ceja. –Te avergüenzas siempre, y no me hace falta practicar, ya sé estarme quieto. ¡Ah! Tengo que ir… lunes, martes y viernes a las 10 –dijo recuperando el papel–. ¿Me avisas de cuándo es eso?

–Claro. Esas dos horas son mis clases y en esta tengo en un aula cerca, así no te pierdes –contestó lanzándole una mirada asesina a Patch que no hacía más que reírse de su sonrojo. 

–¡Yupi! Nos vamos a ver un montón, ¿a que es guay, Sonic? –dijo Zoe tratando de colgarse del cuello del chico, pero este se escudó tras Kya o más bien Patch.

–Ya que vas a posar para las damas, ¿me harías el favorcito de hacerlo también para mi escultura? –preguntó el otro hombre sonriendo con ilusión e inocencia–. Sólo necesito unos bocetos rápidos. 

La propuesta lo desconcertó un poco, pero se encogió de hombros, le caía bien Patch con todas sus extravagancias, era bueno con Kya y no lo atosigaba como Zoe, y no veía que tuviese ninguna mala intención en su rostro.

–Vale, no me importa.

–¡Genial! Quedarás genial en mármol –gritó con ilusión–. Vamos a tomar una cerveza a la cafetería. 

–¡Jo! ¿Por qué a ti no te huye?, no es justo –protestó Zoe y agregó con una pícara sonrisa–. Yo también quiero una sesión privada contigo.

Sonic negó con la cabeza. –Tratas de estrujarme todo el tiempo, das… –chasqueó los dedos buscando la palabra– claustrofobia.

–Te lo dije, Zoe, lo agobias –le recordó Kya cogiendo a Sonic de la mano para ir hacia la cafetería–. Yo tampoco sé cómo aguanto que me espachurres –añadió mirando a la chica. 

–Tus caras al principio eran muy graciosas, era como si te estuviera matando lentamente –bromeó Patch. 

–En el fondo necesitas que te abracen, aunque no lo quieras reconocer y seguro que tú también querrías que si lo probaras –dijo Zoe señalando a Sonic. El chico negó con la cabeza y la discusión entre los cuatro duró hasta la cafetería.

***

Patch abrió la puerta de un sótano y le invitó a entrar. Un poco indeciso, se adentró en la habitación y soltó el aire contenido al ver que sí había ventanas aunque más cerca del techo, pero al menos no estaba del todo cerrado. Después de tranquilizarse sobre eso miró a su alrededor, estaba todo lleno de esculturas muy extrañas, no es que él supiera mucho de eso, pero había algunas que no sabía si no estarían puestas al revés.

Se quitó las zapatillas con los pies y se sacó la sudadera verde. –¿Cómo me quieres? –preguntó desanudando el cordón de sus pantalones para bajárselos y dejarlos en un montón en el suelo junto al resto. Ya llevaba dos semanas posando en las clases y estaba un poco más hecho a toda la parte de ponerse en una postura determinada que era lo que le había costado un poquito adaptarse.

–Envuelto para regalo en mi cama –contestó Patch riendo relajadamente mientras preparaba los utensilios que necesitaba para los bocetos de la escultura–. Ven, túmbate ahí –lo llevó cogiéndolo del brazo hasta una especie de mesa baja con una sábana. 

Sonic comenzó sentándose, pero antes de simplemente echarse hacia atrás prefirió preguntar por si no era de espaldas. –¿De espaldas?

–Sí, boca arriba –contestó empujándolo suavemente del pecho. Cuando lo tuvo así lo miró como si lo estuviera estudiando–. Dobla esta pierna –indicó cogiéndolo del muslo y elevando la pierna derecha despacio para que la dejara flexionada–. Y esta deja que cuelgue de la mesa –agregó moviendo la otra pierna con una mano hasta que quedó como él quería–. Bien. Ahora quiero que mires hacia donde está el caballete, con la cabeza sobre tu brazo izquierdo –le indicó, pero también le ayudó a colocarse–. Y el otro así, relajado sobre tu abdomen –movió el brazo derecho de Sonic hasta donde quería debajo del ombligo de éste–. ¿Estás cómodo?

Sonic onduló un poco la espalda para acomodarse, pero sin mover ninguna extremidad de su sitio. –Estoy listo –contestó moviendo sólo los ojos para mirar a Patch y sonriendo.

–Perfecto… comenzamos entonces. Cuando vaya a dibujar tu rostro te avisaré para que pongas una expresión relajada, como si hubieras acabo de echar el mejor polvo de tu vida –le indicó sonriendo divertido, empezando a dibujar. 

Sonic rió un poco. –Está bien, trataré de hacer memoria –respondió, tomó una bocanada de aire que soltó despacio para quedarse lo más quieto posible, como si se estuviera escondiendo en unos arbustos y unos pumas estuvieran pasando delante de él. Casi ni se notaba que respiraba.

Al poco rato Patch se acercó para mirar con más detalle. –Menudo silencio. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo? No necesito concentrarme tanto como esos frikis de los garabatos –bromeó–. Sólo tomo trazos generales y anoto los detalles que me interesan –le explicó–. ¿Hace cuanto conoces a la pequeñaja?

–Diez años… sí, diez, ella dijo que debía de tener siete –contestó más relajado en esencia que estando absolutamente quieto, siguiendo a Patch con la mirada.

–¿En el bosque dónde vivías?

–Sí, en una parte que está más cerca del pueblo. Un día había alguien más o menos como yo ahí sentada en el suelo pintando como si nada –se quedó un rato pensativo–. No me acuerdo de qué hice o por qué me acerqué, hace mucho tiempo.

Patch rió ante la contestación. –Así que ya se perdía en su mundo cuando pintaba –comentó divertido–. No ha cambiado mucho, ¿o sí? 

–No, se sigue quedando en su mundo y sobresaltándose, sonrojándose y regañándome igual que siempre –contestó riendo suavemente.

–Es gracioso que se sonroje tanto y luego ¡zas! le importa un comino la vergüenza –añadió el mayor–. ¿Qué solías hacer en el bosque? 

–Sobrevivir entretiene bastante, luego Kya comenzó a dejarme libros y… –suspiró y rodó los ojos– mandarme deberes. Para mí no es que hiciera nada en especial fuera de eso, el día se pasa rápido entre buscar comida, algo de agua y probar a ver si aciertas con la hora en que Kya venía al bosque si es que hacía más o menos buen tiempo.

Patch asintió sonriendo, poniéndose a su espalda. –¿Y no viste a más gente que a Kya en ese tiempo? ¿Nunca te presentó a más niños?

–Los niños del cole se portaban mal con ella. Una de las veces que le rompieron el cuaderno busqué el colegio y se la devolví un poco, fui otras veces, era divertido, pero Kya se dio cuenta y dijo que era mejor que no siguiera haciéndolo por si me pillaban y me llevaban a un orfanato. De todas formas fui otras veces cuando me hartaba. Hasta los catorce que fuimos a un baile de primavera no hablé con nadie más. –Sonic hizo un amago de girar la cabeza para mirar al hombre, pero se detuvo a tiempo–. Me alegro de que aquí os tenga a vosotros y la cuidéis un poco.

–Si te soy sincero nos costó bastante que se fiara de nosotros, ahora comprendo por qué –contestó–. Pero es adorable, tan pequeñita… –bromeó–. Como dice Zoe, dan ganas de abrazarla todo el día. Una lástima que no se deje. 

–Es un poco menos mimosa que antes –concordó Sonic.

–Va… se queja, pero en el fondo agradece que Zoe la achuche cada dos por tres –rió volviendo al frente–. Bien, a ver qué tal ha sido tu mejor polvo. 

Sonic se mordió el labio inferior decidiéndose, enrojeciéndolo inconscientemente, cerró los ojos y cuando los entreabrió sus ojos estaban cargados de abrasador deseo, entre sus labios soltó su respiración y los dejó entreabiertos.

–Joder, si no fuera gay y estuviera comprometido te diría que me pasaras el número de esa muñequita –bromeó empezando a dibujar rápidamente la expresión, no era lo que había buscado, en principio había pensado en una expresión en la que se mostrara saciado, pero esa era infinitamente mejor–. Listo. Ya puedes moverte. No soy tan estricto como los garabateadores, ¿verdad? 

–No, es mejor así –contestó riendo un poco por la palabreja mientras se sentaba y estiraba como un gato.

–Quizá necesite verte otra vez cuando esté a medio hacer la escultura en sí, pero en principio tengo todo lo necesario. Le agradezco sus servicios, señor Sonic. Prometo invitarte a unas cuantas copas cuando salgamos –prometió guardando los bocetos en una carpeta. 

–Trato hecho, siempre que quieras –aceptó sonriendo y caminando con paso tranquilo hacia su ropa para vestirse, inclinándose para comenzar con los pantalones. 

–Y por cierto. Con unos abdominales ya serías perfecto –le dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaro–. Dile a Kya que te dé bien de comer. 

–Ya… –contestó sonrojándose levemente ante su mirada–. No me gusta comer animales.

Patch hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a ese hecho. –No hace falta carne, hay más cosas. Yo me encargaré de que lo haga –contestó ilusionado por su nuevo proyecto. 

–Em… vale. Entonces, ¿me llevas o cómo se vuelve? –preguntó eludiendo ese tema, le estaban viniendo alusiones a Zoe con el entusiasmo de Patch.

–Te llevo. Ahora no me da tiempo a empezar con mi obra maestra –respondió caminando a la salida con él y guiándolo por el campus hasta la residencia donde se quedó un rato hablando con él y con Kya. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más fichas de los nuevos amigos:  
> -[ Ficha de Zoe](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Zoe_zps1e1d4918.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Anakin](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Anakin_zpsc2c1e8a3.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Zac](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Zac_zps887b86e4.jpg)


	8. Capítulo 8

Firmó el lienzo que tenía delante y soltó un suspiró satisfecha. Dibujar a Sonic era tan sencillo, lo llevaba haciendo desde pequeña y casi se sabía los detalles de memoria, hasta las cicatrices más pequeñas. Se asomó por el lateral y sonrió a su amigo, esa vez le había tocado frente a él, pero aún quedaba tiempo de clase así que cogió sus cosas y se movió para dibujarlo de nuevo, esa vez desde un lateral. El profesor estaba bastante contento con sus trabajos, evidentemente más que con sus limones, pero ya había dicho que las cosas muertas, es decir, los bodegones, no eran lo suyo, no le llamaban la atención y no prestaba atención a la hora de dibujarlos. Pero con las personas o los paisajes era otra cosa… se abstraía con mucha facilidad. 

Apenas llevaba diez minutos en esa posición cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su bata. Tras mirar el número y ver que se trataba de Anakin no tuvo más remedio que contestar, disimulando para que sus compañeros pensaran que estaba escondiéndose del profesor, aunque una de las ventajas que tenía de estudiar en esa universidad era que los profesores, en mayor o menor medida, sabían de la existencia de la Orden, algo necesario por si tenían que salir en medio de una clase a una misión. Tal y como sucedía en ese instante. Con expresión seria recogió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se acercó al profesor para decirle algo en voz baja ante lo que el hombre asintió y salió de clase a paso rápido para encontrarse con Zac y Anakin. Los ojos de Sonic la siguieron en todo el proceso y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir detrás de ella y preguntarle qué malo ocurría para que se marchara tan a prisa.

Sus compañeros estaban esperándola ya vestidos con el traje de la Orden en el garaje, junto al coche de Anakin. Zac apagó su cigarrillo al verla y Anakin dejó de matar a éste con la mirada.

–¿Qué han dicho? –preguntó entrando en el asiento trasero del Audi empezando a cambiarse de ropa allí mientras Anakin arrancaba y se ponía en marcha. 

–Un tío muy feo llamando a la puerta de la base 12 al norte, está abandonada –contestó Zac.

–Se parece a los troles del Señor de los anillos, pero más inteligente –agregó el otro–. Un equipo de novatos tuvo que salir pitando antes de que les escachara el cogote. 

Kya bufó abrochándose los pantalones de cuero negros. –Y manda a un equipo que hasta hace dos días era de novatos –replicó, aunque sabía que ese comentario molestaría a Ani, pero era cierto. 

–Yo os cuido, chibi-chan –dijo Zac–. ¿Quieres un pendiente, Nii-chan? 

–No –denegó el aludido–. Dale otro a Kya y quédate tú los otros –le ordenó concentrado en la carretera. 

–¿Pero por qué no quieres uno? No te lo tienes que poner en la oreja, te haré un collar, ¿vale? –insistió quitándose uno y sacando una cuerda de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Anakin lo miró de soslayo, contando los pendientes que le quedaban sin que el otro se diera cuenta. –No lo necesito, quedáoslos vosotros mejor. ¿Tienes los sellos dibujados? –le preguntó a Kya. 

–Estoy en ello, los que tenía listos estaban en mi cuarto –contestó concentrada, ya se había puesto el pendiente que le había dado Zac tiempo atrás. 

–Pero mira esta cuerda es suave, prometo que no te molestará –dijo Zac enseñándole el collar.

–¡Zac, joder! Que te lo quedes, me importa bien poco que la cuerda sea suave o el pendiente precioso. Los lleváis tú y ella. Punto. Yo sé cuidarme –dijo dando el tema por zanjado. 

Zac apretó el pendiente en su mano, mirándole dolido, siempre lo rechazaba, él lo hacía para ayudarle, su parte en ese equipo era defenderles, era para lo que valía. Se mantuvo callado el resto del viaje mientras liaba cigarrillos.

Anakin aparcó a medio kilómetro de distancia de donde se suponía que estaba el troll y salió del coche recorriendo con la mirada el sitio. –Vamos. 

Kya guardó los sellos en el bolsillo de la gabardina negra con el símbolo de la Orden, unas patas de tortuga sujetando un castillo con nubes que representaba el Reino del Cielo. –Zac. No te preocupes, ¿vale? –le susurró preocupada, si estaba despistado no estaría seguro. Sabía que Ani no lo hacía con mala intención, pero no sabía decir las cosas claras y siempre la jodía, sobre todo con Zac. 

–Claro, chibi-chan, vamos a encerrar al troll malo y luego comeremos en un tren de sushi o lasaña –dijo mostrándose calmado, la preocupación que siempre sentía por sus compañeros la llevaba por dentro.

Ella sonrió y cogió un sello. –Me adelanto con Calcetines –anunció empezando a invocar al caballo de Nuwa, un Frisón negro que parecía que llevaba calcetines blancos, de ahí el apodo que le había puesto–. _Nuwa montis equum cæli, et venite ad me audite vocem meam. Qui vult post me adiuvet vincere mundum_ – el corcel apareció frente a ellos y ayudó a Kya a subir sobre él. 

Zac corrió detrás de ella, incluso corriendo seguía viéndose relajado, mientras cambiaba su cajita de cigarrillos por una con bolitas de papel que comenzó a echar unas cuentas en su boca mientras pensaba hechizos de protección. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Anakin ya estaba lanzando cuchillos de viento al hombre gigante que realmente parecía un troll del mismo modo que esquivaba los poderosos golpes de éste. Kya estaba con sus pistolas armadas con balas marcadas con sellos disparando al hombre, pero parecía que sus balas no traspasaban la dura piel. Zac pasó una bola a la posición de disparar mientras murmuraba un hechizo para deshacer maldiciones como el endurecimiento de la piel y la lanzó a su adversario seguida de unas cuantas más, pareció hacer un poco de efecto, pero también consiguió enfurecerlo más con lo que sus ataques se hicieron más violentos. Él pasó a tratar de crear escudos entre sus compañeros y el hombre, acercándose inconscientemente a ellos.

–¡Zac, vuelve atrás! –gritó Anakin cuando lo vio demasiado cerca, llevándose un golpe del troll en el proceso, que lo hizo caer de espaldas y darse un golpe en la cabeza, por suerte no quedó inconsciente, pero el troll iba a volver a golpearlo tras librarse de los molestos disparos de Kya al hacer desaparecer a Calcetines y las pistolas de la chica, quien se estaba levantando con dificultad del suelo en ese momento. 

Zac vio la escena con horror y se lanzó entre Anakin y el enemigo recibiendo el golpe de lleno en las costillas que claramente se rompieron clavándose en uno de sus pulmones. Aun así mientras caía lanzó un escupitajo sanguinolento al troll que logró anular momentáneamente sus defensas. Momento que aprovechó el guerrero medieval de Kya para ensartarlo en su espada y los cuchillos de Anakin para cortarle la cabeza. 

–¡Zac! –la mujer se acercó corriendo hasta su compañero que ya estaba siendo revisado por el otro hombre, quien lo miraba con evidente preocupación–. Mierda, mierda… 

–Usa uno de los sellos de curación. Tenemos que hacer que aguante hasta la base –ordenó el moreno haciendo que ella reaccionara e hiciera lo que le había indicado. 

Anakin cargó a Zac en brazos hasta el coche, y ni se preocupó de infringir las limitaciones de velocidad, lo único que le preocupaba era llevar al joven pronto con el médico de la Orden. 

De alguna forma consiguieron estar con él hasta que lo fueron a meter al quirófano.

–Cuídame… esto, ahora vuelvo –dijo Zac con un hilo de voz dejando el collar con el pendiente en la mano de Anakin, sonriendo relajado cuando su compañero no insistió en que se lo quedara por una vez. 

–Te veremos en un rato –lo alentó Kya, Anakin apretó el collar y asintió viendo cómo su compañero desaparecía de su vista. 

–Vosotros volved a vuestras habitaciones, avisaremos cuando salga –les ordenó el médico jefe, ante lo que ninguno de los dos se molestó en replicar, no tenía caso. 

Se separaron en el pasillo y cuando estuvo sola en la habitación fue cuando dejó escapar las lágrimas que habían luchado por salir desde que vio a Zac en el suelo. Se dejó caer apoyando la espalda en la puerta y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas apretando con fuerza el teléfono. 

Sonic saltó la cama, donde había estado esperando nervioso el regreso de su amiga, al verla, se extrañó un poco al ver sus ropas, pero cuando vio las lágrimas se apresuró a arrodillarse frente a ella y abrazarla. –Kya, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Quién te ha hecho daño? ¿Dónde te fuiste?

–So-nic –lo llamó entre sollozos abrazándolo con fuerza–. Zac… los monstruos –trató de explicarle, pero las lágrimas no le dejaban–. Yo… bien. 

–No estás bien –rebatió Sonic–. ¿Zac es el cabecilla de los monstruos que te hicieron daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza apretándolo más mientras trataba de calmarse. Cuando sintió que podía hablar se dio cuenta de no debía hablar con él de eso, pero ya era tarde, no podía inventar una excusa, ni siquiera pensó que él la vería cuando se vino abajo. Tragó nerviosa y lo miró aún con los ojos húmedos. 

–Es… largo y… complicado –musitó–. Pero trataré de explicarlo –aceptó, temiendo la furia de Evan. 

Sonic sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho como si algo tratara de salir de él y se llevó una mano al lugar doblándose y soltando un quejido, se sintió un poco mareado, pero se apoyó en la pared junto a Kya y agitó la cabeza, se negaba a dejarse llevar a la inconsciencia, Kya estaba sufriendo por algo, tenía que escucharla.

Kya lo miró preocupada y tiró de él para que se sentara en el suelo a su lado, tomándose la libertad de sentarse ella en su regazo encogiéndose todo lo que era capaz. –Zac es mi… compañero de equipo, es mago, usa la magia de objetos. Tengo otro compañero, se llama Anakin, tiene magia de creación. Con ellos, desde el año pasado, hago… misiones para la Orden de Nuwa –empezó a explicarle. Sonic sintió una furia y preocupación en su interior golpearle, soltó otro quejido más fuerte y tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en la de Kya, después todo se calmó por fin–. Mi padre forma parte de esa orden, me ha entrenado desde pequeña para eso. Luchamos contra la Orden de Jade desde hace cientos de años, para evitar que hagan daño al mundo. Hoy nos enviaron a acabar con un troll que habían enviado los de Jade, pero era demasiado fuerte y en la lucha… Zac resultó gravemente herido. Ahora lo están operando, saldrá de esta, estoy segura, pero… es mi amigo y le han hecho mucho daño –decidió por su bien y el de Sonic no explicar todo sobre la Orden, ni de Jade ni de Nuwa, era mejor así, que no se involucrara–. Si-siento no habértelo dicho antes… nadie de fuera puede saberlo. Y es más seguro que no supieras nada. Lo siento –repitió volviendo a llorar, esa segunda disculpa también iba dirigida a Evan por traicionarlo. 

–Yo también soy mago, ¿no puedo ayudarte? ¿Y si un día vas a por otro bicho de esos y te hacen daño y me quedo solo para siempre?

–No… no quiero que te pase nada –contestó escondiendo su rostro en su pecho–. Los… jefes te harían preguntas, te encerrarían… no quiero. Sonic, por favor, hazme caso –suplicó mirándolo a los ojos–. Yo entrené para esto. 

–Aprendo rápido –replicó el chico–. Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada. ¿Y por qué iban a encerrarme? Lo mismo tengo 17 que 18 no van a meterme a estas alturas en un orfanato, si puedo ayudarte quiero hacerlo. Un troll es como un oso un poco más grande y feo, ya no soy un crío, puedo con ellos –dijo haciendo memoria de libros y películas de fantasía. 

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. –Querrán saber de dónde viene tu magia, querrán ver si pueden usarte. Y… ellos mandan, Sonic. No dejarán que vayas conmigo de todas formas.

–¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí a esperar a ver si un día la que sale herida eres tú o no vuelves mientras haces la heroína por ahí? –protestó molesto. 

–Sí –contestó–. Al menos… no te precipites ahora, Sonic. No iré… en mucho tiempo. Sólo te pido que esperes, que no digas nada por ahora. Por favor. 

–Si no vas a ir en un tiempo debería aprovechar ese tiempo. Entréname y llévame contigo en las misiones, nadie tiene porqué enterarse de que estoy –insistió Sonic.

Kya suspiró, estaba agotada para seguir discutiendo, aunque sabía que alguien iba a matarla por eso. –Te entrenaré para el combate, por ahora, no me pidas que decida si arriesgarte o no ahora, Sonic. Deja que… lo piense todo bien. 

–Vale –aceptó Sonic, por el momento le valía con eso, cuando estuviera entrenado y pudiera serle de ayuda, como había dicho, nadie tenía porqué enterarse de que iba, de ser necesario ni siquiera ella. Se levantó cogiéndola en brazos y la dejó en la cama–. Ahora necesitas descansar.

–¿Puedes… tumbarte conmigo? 

El chico asintió, se tumbó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero no cerró los ojos, no tenía nada de sueño después de lo que se había enterado. Kya se quedó dormida un rato después abrazando a Sonic todo lo que podía para ahuyentar las pesadillas en las que veía a Zac muerto, o Anakin descuartizado y a ella misma a punto de unirse a ellos.

***

Evan miró a la joven que dormía a su lado, mirándola sin ver realmente, hacía unos minutos que por fin el mocoso había sucumbido al sueño y no había perdido ni un segundo en aprovechar la oportunidad de personificarse en el mundo. Había intentado hacerlo cuando Kya había empezado a contarle todo confiando en que su poder y fuertes emociones pudieran con las de su recipiente, pero el chico había ido creciendo y con ello eso de salir se había ido haciendo más difícil, le había quedado claro que ahora sólo podía hacerlo cuando el chico estuviera en peligro inminente o dormido.

Sabía que hubiese sido difícil eludir en ese momento las preguntas de Sonic y en el estado de nervios que estaba Kya más complicado inventarse una excusa, pero tampoco tenía que haber desvelado tanto, la joven no tenía ni idea del peligro en que había puesto a Sonic acercándolo a la Orden de Nuwa y con ello también a la Orden de Jade, en lo que a él respectaba ambas eran igual de peligrosas aunque sospechaba que en cuanto a trato humano, por extraño que pareciera, los de Jade se portarían mejor por la cuenta que les traía.

Kya se removió saliendo del mundo de los sueños. Se pegó más al cuerpo cálido a su lado pensando que Sonic seguiría con ella, no le había costado acordarse de lo que había pasado y en cierto modo ya se estaba autoflagelando por tener la lengua tan larga, pero el sentir un cuerpo más grande que el de su amigo la hizo tensarse más y maldecir mentalmente. Sólo una persona podía estar ahí y estaba temiendo el encuentro con él, con Evan. Finalmente suspiró suponiendo que el hombre ya sabía que no seguía dormida y abrió los ojos encontrándose de lleno con los azules de él. 

–Que agradable sorpresa –lo saludó forzándose a sonreír inocentemente–. Cuánto tiempo. 

–Buenos días. ¿Has dormido plácidamente, Kya? –preguntó con el aparente mismo tono educado que la otra vez, pero había un tinte de insidiosa ironía en su pregunta.

Ella se incorporó en la cama, tragándose un quejido al acusar el golpe que le había dado el troll. –Nah… no me puedo quejar. ¿Y qué tal tú? Hace mucho tiempo que no venías a visitarme. Creo que desde que me dejaste con el marrón de guardar tanto secreto. 

–¿Sugieres que hubieses preferido ocuparte por ti misma de ese oso? –preguntó Evan elevando una ceja, siguiendo tumbado en la cama, apoyado en un codo.

–Oh, no. Claro que no. Por ese tema en cuestión estoy… –se detuvo pasando sobre él para bajar de la cama–, muy agradecida –aseguró sonriéndole–. Pero no hubiera estado de más una visitilla cada cierto tiempo para preguntar qué tal lo llevaba –añadió chasqueando la lengua–. Me gusta tenerte por aquí cerca. 

–No lo dudo –le dedicó una breve sonrisa ladeada antes de volver a centrarse–. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que el mocoso se empecinó en venir y tú le dejaste quedarse, incluso insististe en que se quedara aquí. Ha sido sólo suerte que no te descubriera antes –contestó girándose para poder seguir mirándola fijamente.

Kya respiró hondo y se giró sin poder soportar esa mirada sobre ella. Abrió un cajón del armario y sacó lo que parecía una crema y sin pensarlo demasiado se quitó la gabardina y el jersey negro que llevaba debajo, con la tensión no le importaba realmente que la viera y de todas formas no era como si él se fuera a fijar, pero aun así el rubor subió a sus mejillas. 

–¿Qué quieres que te diga, Evan? Tienes razón… –contestó empezando a esparcir la crema por el enorme moratón que tenía en el costado.

–Ven, permíteme –pidió estirando una mano en la otra estaba haciendo crecer unas plantas curativas. 

Kya lo miró por encima del hombro, al final se acercó dejando que el pelo le cubriera ligeramente el rostro. –Gracias. 

Evan creó un cuenco en el que fue mezclando las plantas que había hecho crecer con un movimiento de su mano, mientras examinaba el golpe apenas rozando la piel con las puntas de los dedos. Descartó, sin plantearse examinar qué contenía, la crema que había pretendido usar Kya, la suya indudablemente sería mejor, y cuando la tuvo lista la extendió con sumo cuidado mirando al rostro de la joven para asegurarse de que no le estaba causando ningún daño.

–Ya no te duele –no fue una pregunta en absoluto, era muy consciente de sus capacidades y sonrió mientras creaba un bote de madera y dejaba en ella lo que restaba del ungüento, entregándoselo.

–Gracias, otra vez –musitó volviendo al armario para cambiarse de ropa detrás de la puerta–. ¿No estabas aquí para echarme la bronca? –preguntó, le asustaba más el silencio. 

–No estás en condiciones y tu subconsciente ya ha hecho el trabajo.

Ella salió vestida con un pantalón corto y una camiseta de los Oregon Ducks, y se sentó a su lado con las piernas pegadas al pecho. 

–¿Y cómo voy a hacer para que no me siga? –preguntó mirándolo finalmente. 

–Ya que te has comprometido a entrenarle, imposible. –Suspiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo y murmuró–: Si hubiese salido un poco más al imbécil sangre de mantequilla de su padre…

–Haber vivido en el bosque no contribuye a tener sangre de mantequilla –contestó y suspiró–. No pueden saber quién es, ni los míos ni… ellos. La Orden lo encerrará, lo sé… –añadió. 

–La de Nuwa lo matará despacio, la de Jade nos matará a ambos –explicó creando plantas de algodón a sus pies y haciendo que se hilara formando unos pantalones vaqueros que después coloreó, así como una camiseta.

–¿Te… os vais? –preguntó asombrada por su habilidad y un tanto desilusionada por la posibilidad. 

–¿Quieres que me quede por alguna razón, Kya? –preguntó acercándose hasta quedar a un paso de ella sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojó, pero no se alejó. –Pensé que te alejarías de aquí, que tratarías de esconderlo –contestó y bajó la mirada un segundo–. Y tampoco me apetece quedarme aquí sola. 

–Regresaría porque eres lo único que tiene y no puedo retenerlo, tiene derecho a vivir su vida todo lo feliz que sea posible –contestó Evan.

Kya asintió comprendiendo su punto, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor por haberlo metido en semejante lío. –¿Te molesta si voy contigo? –pidió alzando la vista para mirarlo fijamente. 

–No molestas, Kya –dijo tocando con las yemas de los dedos su barbilla, acariciando un poco–. Pero es mejor que te quedes y descanses, y esperes a que te avisen sobre tu compañero. Te devolveré a Sonic por la mañana, llegará cargado de energía, aprovecha el día de regalo, él no notará que ha pasado –aconsejó y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Kya.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el breve contacto. –Claro. Lo haré –aceptó, se había olvidado por un momento de Zac, quizá debería ir a la base a ver qué tal estaba y hablar con Zoe, seguro estaba preocupada si no daba señales de vida–. Gracias… por todo, Evan –volvió a agradecer por tercera vez sonriéndole dulcemente y se giró para entrar al baño. 

Evan se cambió de ropa, eliminando la que había llevado en su muerte, la volvería a tener cuando volviera a ser sólo un espíritu dentro de Sonic. Salió por la ventana de la habitación al árbol de enfrente cuyas ramas parecieron estirarse para acogerlo, caminó por el campus y pronto se perdió en el bosque, los árboles lo transportaron todo lo cerca que era posible de la ciudad, era su día libre e iba a tratar de dejar los problemas fuera de su cabeza por esas veinticuatro horas, después podría centrarse en preocuparse por el mocoso.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** ¡Se descubrió el pastel señoras y señores! Al menos el pobre bicho lo descubrió.  
>  **Mekare:** Y lo mejor es que Evan salió de nuevo, admitid que lo esperabais. ;P  
>  **Little Owl:** Como para no… si está para atarlo a una cama y no dejarlo ir.  
>  **Mekare:** Sep, eso pensaba… sip. ¿Cómo creeis que llevará la nueva información Sonic? Más emociones en el siguiente capítulos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentimos el retraso...

–¡Venga, Sonic! Que hasta los koalas son más ágiles –bromeó Kya lanzándole lo que ella denominaba piñas voladoras. 

Estaban en el bosque entrenando como casi todas las tardes desde hacía tres semanas. Sonic no le había dado tiempo casi ni a pensar cómo entrenarlo, por suerte para ella, Evan se había tomado la molestia de dejarle la mañana siguiente a su charla una extensa carta con una lista de los pasos que debía seguir para que su amigo aprendiera a defenderse y atacar centrándose en los puntos fuertes de Sonic: cambio de tamaño, agilidad, sigilo... Todos los días sin excepción seguían una misma rutina: perfeccionar lo practicado los días anteriores, aprender algo nuevo y… si hacía un día decente, un duelo de magia, que era en lo que estaban en ese momento. Había que reconocer que su amigo aprendía rápido, pero no estaba ni por asomo listo para enfrentarse a nada ni nadie de la Orden de Jade. 

Sonic agrandó las piñas que se dirigían en su dirección y la gravedad se ocupó de que cayeran al suelo antes de que llegaran a él, sólo una dejó que continuara aunque de menor tamaño, se proporcionó un bate de béisbol y la lanzó de vuelta a Kya sonriendo, esperando con eso distraerla mientras él se ocultaba para ir acercándose a su amiga sin ser notado.

Kya usó una de sus balas para pulverizar la piña y sonrió al no encontrar a Sonic a la vista. Cogió disimuladamente una bala adhesiva de su bolsillo que cargó en una pistola y esperó atenta a que su amigo apareciera, usando también la visión del gorrión que había invocado. El joven llegó a situarse en el árbol detrás de ella, concentró su magia en una mano que apoyó en el tronco del árbol y pensó en que las raíces crecieran y llegaran a emerger para atrapar a Kya por los pies. El hechizo hizo efecto logrando atrapar a Kya y haciéndola caer al suelo, momento en que Sonic se asomó un poco para mirarla y lanzar su encantamiento para hacerla diminuta, algo dentro de él le decía que no se confiara cuando bajó del árbol con una sonrisa triunfal y estuvo en lo cierto, incorporarse tras caer al suelo fue el último movimiento que hizo y cuando trató de atacar con la raíz ésta tampoco se movió, hizo que hojas cayeran de los árboles por si era algún hechizo visual, pero no se deshizo. Kya sonreía ampliamente desde su posición apuntándolo con la pistola. Se acercó dando pequeños saltitos y miró hacia arriba. 

–Puedo ser pequeña, pero no olvides que puedo seguir lanzando hechizos –le recordó escalando por sus ropas hasta alcanzar la bala con el sello y quitársela–. Ahora agradecería que me devolvieras a mi estatura, aunque no pondré pegas si se te va la mano. 

Sonic la cogió en sus manos y sonrió burlón. –No veo la diferencia de tamaño.

Kya bufó y empezó a recitar las palabras que invocaban a Loras en clara amenaza. 

El chico le tapó la boca con un dedo y comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio mayor. –Hablado de eso, ¿yo puedo invocar cosas, como un oso gigante loco?

Kya le mordió el dedo suavemente para contestar. –Nop. Concéntrate en lo que sabes hacer, no quieras abarcar todos los poderes. Pero nunca aprenderás si me dejas así –añadió lo último cruzándose de brazos. 

–Creía que querías ir a ver a tu buena amiga Zoe. Además tú misma has dicho que puedes hacer hechizos así igualmente.

–¡Ni se te ocurra llevarme con Zoe así! Y no es que no pueda, es que no me dará la gana. 

–Eres muy mala con tu único estudiante. ¡Qué humor! –se quejó dejándola en el suelo y soltó la palabra que desharía el hechizo en un suspiro resignado–. Como si toda la mala leche se concentrara por ser más pequeña.

Kya se miró viendo que al final no se había pasado con su altura y suspiró, no iba a conseguir crecer en la vida. –No soportarías mi versión en miniatura –rió estirándose–. Vamos a la habitación, necesito una buena ducha. Mueve el culo –dijo dándole una palmada en ese lugar y echando a correr sacándole la lengua. 

–¡Eso es acoso estudiantil!

–¿Y qué pretendes hacer al respecto? No hay testigos –lo retó corriendo hacia atrás. 

–¿Si lo muevo me subes la nota? –preguntó guiñando un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a moverlo con las manos en la nuca.

–Nah… te falta más movimiento circular, mira –rió deteniéndose y girando para moverlo ella con las manos casi en las nalgas. Bajando y subiendo en movimientos lentos y circulares. 

–Buen trasero, chibi-chan, pero te falta expresión, a tu amigo le sobra de eso y le falta culo… –Zac dio una calada a su cigarrillo– por desgracia.

–¡Zac! –gritó alegre la mujer acercándose para abrazarlo–. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te dejaron salir? ¿Aún no te han prohibido fumar? 

–Estoy bien, aunque esos crueles médicos me dejaron sin comer lasaña una semana. ¿Os apetece? –preguntó sonriendo amablemente una vez que deshizo el abrazo.

–¡Claro! Hay que celebrar. Llamaré a Ani –aceptó–. Y te presentó a Sonic, un amigo de… siempre. Sonic, él es Zac. 

Sonic se quedó un segundo pensativo mientras le tendía la mano para estrechársela. –¡Oh! El del troll –expresó su conclusión en voz alta, al segundo el chico sintió que se le cortaba la respiración con una fuerte y fugaz emoción que se podría traducir fácilmente con la expresión: “Oh, mierda”.

Kya casi se pega en la frente al instante, pero se obligó a mantenerse tranquila. –Sonic sabe lo de la magia, como Zoe. Le conté el accidente porque me vio la herida –explicó, más o menos era cierto–. No se lo digas a Ani, o me matará para siempre –suplicó poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado. 

Zac se tocó la oreja donde uno de sus piercings se calentó cuando finalmente estrechó la mano del menor, por su posición sabía cuál era, el único peligro que representaba Sonic era que poseía magia.

–No le diré tampoco a la orden. ¿Qué magia tienes, Sonic? –preguntó despreocupadamente dando otra calada a su cigarrillo.

Kya lo miró sorprendida y luego resignada, nada se le escapaba a Zac con respecto a la magia. –De creación, su especialidad es agrandar o disminuir cosas. Sin más –contestó ella antes de que lo hiciera Sonic, decir lo de la naturaleza ya era demasiado, no podía pedirle a Zac que no dijera nada de eso cuando no conocía a Sonic de nada. Miró a este último de soslayo a modo de advertencia. 

–¿Puedes agrandar una lasaña? –preguntó Zac.

–Claro, todo lo grande que quieras –contestó Sonic divertido.

Zac le pasó un brazo por los hombros y tiró de él ignorando la repentina tensión del chico por el gesto. –Waaay, vamos a comer.

–Zac, que tenemos que ir a darnos una ducha. Hemos estado haciendo ejercicio –intervino Kya tratando de disuadirlo un poco, aunque sin esperanzas, estaban hablando de lasaña. 

–Te esperamos en mi piso, ¿verdad, Sonic? –dijo el aludido–. Por favor. 

–Yo… vale –cedió Sonic ante la angelical expresión, aunque todavía se sentía incómodo bajo el brazo del hombre y miró a Kya buscando confirmación.

Kya suspiró y se dijo que tendría que tener una conversación con Evan, ¿qué demonios hacía ahí dentro, echarse la siesta y despertar sólo para ver sus momentos vergonzosos? Hizo un gesto con la mano dándole su beneplácito. 

–Pasaré a por Ani, antes de ir para allá –dijo caminando hacia la residencia.

Cuando ella y Anakin llegaron al piso los encontraron en el salón comiendo lasaña, Sonic de espinacas y Zac de carne y sin parar de fumar. Además Sonic vestía sólo una toalla en la cintura y gotas de agua bajaban de su pelo a su pecho y espalda, Zac debía haber conseguido que se duchara, todo un mérito que sólo podía conseguir el hombre para acabar de conocerse.

–¡Tú! Que me lo llevas por el mal camino –le reprendió a Zac mirando a Sonic con los ojos entrecerrados. 

–Él quiso y es mayor de edad. ¿Queréis lasaña? –preguntó Zac apartando los ojos de una gota que bajaba por el pecho de Sonic para luego hacer el medio looping de su estómago y acabar en la toalla–. ¡Hola, Nii-chan! 

Kya miró a Sonic más amenazadoramente si era posible. –Esa cosa mata y deja los pulmones sin capacidad ni fuerza, que lo sepas –le advirtió. 

–Ya estás bien –dijo a modo de afirmación Anakin y le tendió la mano a Sonic–. Soy Anakin Knight. Encantado. 

–Yo Sonic… a secas –contestó estrechando la mano ofrecida y se tuvo que morder la lengua literalmente para no lanzar un chorro de preguntas, por fin tenía a uno con magia de creación como él y no podía decir nada, le parecía hasta cruel, y miró a su amiga suplicante. 

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró con expresión seria para que viera que no era una broma. Como ya había dicho alguna vez, quería a Ani, pero era demasiado serio con su deber y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sonic estaría encerrado en la Orden. 

–Y bien, Zac… ¿qué pensaste para hoy? –preguntó sonriéndole a su compañero–. ¿Estrellas, blues, o fiesta? –añadió la última palabra sonriendo divertida. 

–Primero tenemos que jugar a Sonic con Sonic –contestó como si fuera obvio–, más lasaña con blues, Sonic hizo mucha –levantó una mano para que el otro la chocara–, pasear con las estrella y, si Nii-chan quiere, fiesta.

–No creo que a ninguno nos dejen entrar a la disco con estas pintas –contestó Anakin mirando a todos, incluido él. 

–Patch arregla esas cosas –dijo Sonic sonriendo a Kya.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y sacó el teléfono. –Que sepáis que estará aquí en diez minutos y ninguno se librará –les advirtió marcando el número. 

–Hola, preciosa. Tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu melodiosa voz. ¿En qué puedo servirte? –la saludó Patch sin dejarle tan siquiera confirmar que era ella. 

–Estoy con Zac, Ani y Sonic, habíamos pensado ir de fiesta, pero estamos hechos un desastre –dijo como toda explicación y desde el otro lado se escuchó un grito de emoción. 

–Voy en diez minutos. ¿Casa de Zac? Sí, claro que es casa de Zac –se contestó a sí mismo–. Nos vemos ahora. Saluda a mi David de mi parte –añadió antes de colgar. 

–Listo… no hay marcha atrás. Saludos de Patch, Sonic –respondió dejándose caer en el sofá–. Si queréis lasaña, coméosla ya. 

–¿Tú no quieres? Está muy rica, ¿por qué no me dijiste que la había que no fuese de carne ni pescado? –preguntó Sonic levantándose para traer otro plato para él y otro para Zac.

–Comeré un poco de tu plato, por lo de beber y esas cosas –aceptó robándole el tenedor y probando un bocado–. No me acordé, no suelo comer lasaña, sólo con Zac. 

–Está casi tan buena como las fresas silvestres –dijo Sonic recuperando su tenedor y comiendo con gusto.

–Ya te haré, no es complicado –aceptó, era bueno que comiera cosas más contundentes de vez en cuando, y abrió la boca pidiendo otro trozo. 

–¿Me invitas? –preguntó Zac.

–Claro, Zac, siempre que quieras –contestó sonriendo. Tiró un poco de la toalla de Sonic y volvió a abrir la boca. 

Sonic le dio otro trozo más y siguieron con esa dinámica hasta que pronto, demasiado pronto, llamaron a la puerta y por desgracia era la de la casa no la del portal.

–¡Buenas noches, mis queridas obras de arte! –los saludó Patch cuando Kya le abrió la puerta del piso. El hombre estaba evidentemente vestido para salir de fiesta y llevaba consigo una gran maleta verde–. ¡Zac, cuánto tiempo sin verte! Y Ani, sigues tan guapo y serio como siempre, campeón –bromeó dándoles dos besos a cada uno–. Sonic –agregó haciendo una simulación de reverencia y riendo poco después. 

–Qué hay, Patch. ¿Quieres lasaña? –dijo Zac.

–Sí, siéntate, es pronto y está buenísima, no la había probado –agregó Sonic.

–¿Temprano? ¡Pero si es tardísimo! Hay mucho trabajo por hacer –rebatió y se inclinó un poco poniendo una mano para ocultar su boca de la vista de Kya–. Sobre todo con la señorita. No sé si lo habréis notado, pero la pobre no tiene buen gusto a la hora de vestir, ni de arreglarse el pelo, ni de maquill… –se detuvo por una colleja por parte Kya que lo miraba con enfado, pero él sólo rió divertido, incluso Anakin lo hizo por el golpe y sus palabras previas. 

–Sí, deberías empezar con ella –dijo Sonic sacándole la lengua a su amiga–. Te guardo un trozo para después por si acaso.

–No deberías hablar, pequeño David, tú eres igual… –comentó Patch negando con la cabeza y cogiendo la maleta y a Kya para entrar en el cuarto de Zac. 

–No es justo… casi no comí –protestó Kya dejándose llevar–. Pagarás por eso, Sonic, has vendido a tu amiga al diablo de la moda. 

El chico se encogió de hombros. –Sino, dijisteis que no se podía salir de fiesta. Y todo de lo que Patch me acuse es culpa tuya.

Kya ya se había perdido en la habitación cuando Sonic dijo lo último, pero consiguió asomarse antes de que Patch le cerrara la puerta. –Evidentemente, no te iba a dar sudaderas rosas –se defendió, pero ya no se supo nada más de ella hasta que escucharon los gritos mientras le arreglaba el pelo, eso era lo malo de no molestarse en pasarle el cepillo después de la ducha, recogerlo en un moño desordenado y… llamar a Patch. 

–La perdimos –bromeó Anakin, aunque sin cambiar demasiado el tono serio, cogiendo un trozo de lasaña, tanto verla le había entrado hambre y si quería beber debía comer bien antes. 

Zac se movió para dejarle sitio y dando un par de palmaditas en el sofá, sus ojos se detuvieron en el collar con su pendiente que Anakin llevaba y una sonrisa feliz y aliviada se extendió por su rostro, pero no dijo nada por si acaso, el hombre era capaz de tratar de devolvérselo.

–¿Tú también vives en la Uni? –preguntó Sonic mirando a Anakin curioso y con cierta fascinación, tenía que saciar un poco su necesidad de saber algo sobre el mago de creación, aunque no pudiera hablar de lo que quería.

–Vivo a unas puertas de Kya –contestó el hombre sentándose en el sofá y concentrándose en comer la lasaña sin que se deshiciera demasiado. 

–Pero no estudias Bellas Artes, no te he visto en las clases y no creo que seas mucho más mayor que Kya, aunque no se me dan bien esas cosas del tiempo.

–Tengo un año más que ella –afirmó asintiendo–. Estudio matemáticas. 

Sonic abrió y cerró la boca, y se rascó la nuca, odiaba las matemáticas. –¿Para qué son útiles?

Anakin lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa altiva. –Para ganar dinero –contestó muy seguro de sí mismo. 

–¿En serio? –dijo sorprendido, Kya no le había dicho nada de eso, sólo había dicho alguna vez algo de gente aburrida con traje, pero Anakin no podía ser eso–. ¿Cómo? ¿Es muy difícil? ¿Me enseñas? Me empiezo a cansar de esto de estar toooda una hora quieto porque sí.

–No es algo fácil. Hay que saber “jugar” a las cartas y engañar a la gente –explicó volviendo su atención a la comida–. No es algo que se aprenda sin más, hay que tener una cierta habilidad innata. 

–Yo hago trucos de cartas a veces y he jugado al poker alguna vez… creo –dudó un poco, recordaba algo de un Strip Poker, pero el recuerdo estaba un poco borroso, también había corrido el alcohol–. Soy bueno aprendiendo cosas rápido.

–Quizá me atreva a probar contigo alguna vez, ya veremos –aceptó el hombre terminando de comer–. Estaba buena, Zac.

–Sí, la lasaña es lo mejor –concordó paladeando otro trozo de la suya, el tercer plato.

–¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra sugerir que voy a ponerme eso! –la voz de Kya se escuchó desde el otro lado–. ¡Ni Kya ni leches! ¡Si te parece voy desnuda del todo y arreglado! 

–¡Más como en el río! –proporcionó Sonic antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

–¡Tú chitón, mono del bosque! –lo reprendió Kya asomando la cabeza por la puerta, sólo llevaba una toalla–. Defiende un poco mi integridad, ¿no? 

–Eso no es tan divertido –dijo aún riendo–. Dile a Patch que si necesita ayuda.

Kya bufó y entró de nuevo al cuarto, Patch ocupó su lugar en la puerta. –No es necesario por ahora, acabará cediendo –contestó a la propuesta de Sonic sonriendo–. Vosotros ir quitándoos la ropa, os toca. 

–Tú primero, Nii-chan, aún no terminé de comer –dijo Zac.

Anakin suspiró y se quitó su chaqueta y su camiseta, dejándolas perfectamente dobladas en el respaldo del sofá. Se sacó las zapatillas e hizo con los pantalones lo mismo que con la ropa anterior quedándose sólo con el boxer negro y ajustado haciendo gala de sus músculos definidos y bien repartidos y de culo. 

–Vamos, Zac, tú también –lo instó Patch saliendo del cuarto con la maleta–. La señorita saldrá cuando acabemos. 

Zac se metió un gran trozo de lasaña en la boca luciendo como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz en la vida, después se quitó la fina camiseta blanca de manga larga y los vaqueros anchos, quedándose en slips blancos, su cuerpo era delgado, sin una pizca de grasa extra, pero sin músculos marcados y un culo redondito y algo respingón.

–Bien… veamos… –murmuró Patch estudiando a cada uno–. Buen cuerpo, Ani –añadió recreándose un poco y murmuró algo que sonó a “comprometido” antes de empezar a rebuscar en la maleta–. Para Ani, vaquero negro y ajustado –le pasó la prenda que el moreno examinó sorprendido de que fuera de su talla–. Zac, vaqueros claros –sentenció haciendo lo mismo con el aludido–. Y Sonic… los vaqueros –añadió asintiendo–. Vamos, vamos, que hay que buscar la camisa perfecta. 

Sonic dejó de comer un momento para quitarse la toalla sin miramientos por la nueva audiencia y se afanó en meterse en los pantalones asignados, flexionando las piernas inconforme con cómo se apretaban a su cuerpo aún sin abrocharlos. 

–No me puedo mover, Patch, prefiero ir desnudo, es más cómodo –protestó el chico mirándolo suplicante.

El hombre fue negarse, pero suspiró y le entregó unos mínimamente más anchos. –Tienes que dejar que se hagan a tu cuerpo, pequeño David. 

–No les daría tiempo, Miguel Ángel –dijo Sonic divertido, más cómodo con los nuevos pantalones sonrió y le dio un beso a Patch en la mejilla.

Patch sonrió divertido y le pasó una camisa verde oscura con las mangas remangadas hasta la mitad de los antebrazos, los puños y el borde del cuello un tono aún más oscuro que el de la camisa. 

–Cuántos botones, ¿por qué a la gente le gusta tanto los botones? Son un engorro –dijo Sonic mirando a Patch mientras batallaba con ellos.

–Déjame –intervino el hombre viendo que podía acabar destrozada. Desabrochó los cuatro primeros y le indicó que se la pusiera como una camiseta normal–. Listo, si te los dejas así, casi que mejor –le aconsejó con una sonrisa ladeada. 

Sonic asintió mientras se movía para adaptarse a las nuevas restricciones de movimiento. Patch les pasó una camisa gris perla a Anakin y otra blanca a Zac y zapatos a los tres. 

–Listos, perfectos –aseguró sonriendo emocionado–. Pequeña, ya puedes salir –le dijo a Kya. 

La mujer salió del cuarto con unos pantalones de cuero negros, que parecían una segunda piel, por suerte había conseguido ganar esa lucha que fueran largos, unos tacones kilométricos, esa la perdió con creces, y una especie de corsé negro con un triángulo dorado en la parte de delante, brillante. El pelo a un lado y, como ella lo describiría, maquillada como una puerta, aunque apenas había dejado que le diera rímel. 

–¡Wow! Sonic, si llevas botones –bromeó–. Buen trabajo, Patch. 

–Tú andas sobre las Torres Gemelas –dijo Sonic divertido.

–Si me rompo una pierna y no podemos jugar en el bosque, la culpa será suya –aclaró alzando una ceja. 

–Si sirves pequeña, sirves con una pierna a medias, además eso se cura en como mucho dos semanas –contestó, o al menos así era para él. 

–¿Dos semanas? Sonic… que mal llevas eso del tiempo –rió Kya acercándose para cogerlo de la cintura y reprenderlo ligeramente con la mirada. 

–El pobre tiene un problema con eso –concordó Patch, aunque sin saber que estaba ayudando. 

–Pero una vez que me caí y tardé en ir a verte porque se me rompió un brazo dijiste que habían pasado dos semanas –protestó seguro de que su memoria no fallaba.

–Eso fue cuando te torciste el tobillo –lo corrigió alzándose menos de lo normalmente necesario para darle un beso en la mejilla–. Nadie se cura en dos semanas, es magia –susurró en su oído. 

Sonic formó una “o” con sus labios y no dijo una palabra más, se quedó mirando al suelo arrepentido de haber estado a punto de liarla otra vez.

–¿Nos vamos? Ya recogí. Zoe nos espera en el pub –anunció Patch cogiendo a Zac y Ani por los hombros–. Vamos a beber hasta hartarnos –aseguró riendo, saliendo de la casa. 

–¡Oh, dioses! –se lamentó Sonic al escuchar que estaría Zoe.

–Vamos. No te comerá –bromeó Kya tirando de él–. Enseguida encontrará un objetivo al cual cazar.

***

Gruñó y volvió a cerrar los ojos girando en la cama y enroscándose más si era posible en el edredón. Llevaba alrededor de una hora entre el mundo de los sueños y el de la realidad, aunque no era muy consciente de ese último, o al menos intentaba no serlo, estaba muy cansada y sentía la cabeza pesada, por suerte, no le solía doler demasiado cuando estaba de resaca, necesitaba comer algo y beber mucha agua. Su subconsciente le había informado de que la noche anterior había llegado lo suficientemente cuerda como para darse una ducha antes de echarse a dormir, aunque claro, no lo recordaba demasiado, pero eso explicaba porque estaba desnuda y no con la ropa de Patch. 

Patch… al muy capullo lo habían perdido al poco de llegar, su profe estaba en esa discoteca y los había dejado a todos solos contra la loca de Zoe. Daba gracias al cielo que la mujer pronto encontraba su presa y lo que hacía desde ese momento era por y para atraparla. Sabía que dentro de unas horas llamaría para contarle cómo había estado su ligue de esa noche y darle detalles precisos de cómo era la casa del susodicho, y su “herramienta”. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. También tendría que llamar a Zac. Por alguna extraña artimaña del destino se había ido a casa junto con Ani… ahí había algo, lo sabía y quería fuentes fiables para obtener dicha información. Al que no volvió a ver fue a Sonic, pero supuso que Evan se habría asegurado de que no le pasara nada. 

–Cuando termines de dialogar contigo misma quizás quieras beber esto –escuchó la voz de Evan y le llegó el olor de una infusión que no pudo descifrar cuál era la mezcla–. Te librará de los efectos del exceso de alcohol –agregó sin ninguna duda de su efectividad.

Kya abrió los ojos sacando un poco la cabeza del edredón. “Hablando del rey de Roma”. Evan estaba apoyado en la mesilla mirándola con un cáliz de madera en la mano, de ahí venía ese extraño olor a hierbas. Terminó de asomarse, sacó los brazos y se incorporó un poco, asegurándose de que la manta no resbalaba. 

–Anda, si tengo servicio de habitaciones y no me había enterado –bromeó con la voz un poco tomada y cogió lo que él le ofrecía olisqueando antes de beber. 

–No he venido a verte en ese estado inadecuado de sufrimiento, señorita Astrof –contestó Evan, no estaba vestido con sus ropas habituales sino con unas similares a las que se había confeccionado la otra vez aunque esa vez la camisa era blanca y fina, demasiado fina.

Ella se terminó la bebida suspirando agradecida. –Pues he de confesarte que a mí me gusta el estado que lleva en este momento, señor… Evan –dijo señalándolo divertida, decidiéndose finalmente por su nombre, no sabía su apellido ahora que lo pensaba–. Estaba rico, por cierto. 

Evan hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió. –Ahora que ya estás en plena toma de facultades, a falta de un desayuno –dijo con un leve tono de disculpa–. ¿Cuánto va a tardar tu amigo Anakin en darse cuenta y tratar de encerrarnos? 

–¡Oh! Desayuno, cierto –pareció recordar ella, tiró de la sábana blanca que había bajo el edredón, fue a salir envuelta en ella para coger un par de croissants del armario y un zumo de la nevera pequeña cuando se topó con una bata de satén que le ofrecía Evan mientras éste miraba hacia otro lado cortésmente–. Gracias –dijo poniéndose la prenda y salió a por su preciado primer desayuno del día–. Siendo razonables… cuanto más tiempo pase Sonic con él menos tardará. Anakin pasa un poco de la gente así que si está lejos de él no habrá problema –contestó. 

–Qué aproveche. Dijo que quizás le enseñaría a jugar a las cartas y el mocoso es insistente y está ilusionado por encontrar a alguien con magia de creación, no dudo que necesite más de una vez más para conseguirlo –dijo Evan una mezcla de fastidio y orgullo en su voz. 

Kya suspiró comiendo de pie para que sus pies volvieran a funcionar después de la noche de tacones y balanceándose un poco. –Puedo intentar buscarle otro trabajo en el que se entretenga –sugirió. 

–No encontrará otro en el que no le pidan identificación, ese carnet falso no da para tanto –replicó Evan, pasándose una mano por el pelo cansado y haciéndose un té–. ¿Gustas?

Ella asintió aceptando la oferta. –Cargado a poder ser –añadió mientras meditaba lo del trabajo–. ¿Y jardinero del campus? Sé que el Señor Jonson buscaba ayuda para podar los árboles y plantar las florecillas… esas cosas, se hace mayor el hombre –explicó sentándose frente a él en la cama y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro sonriéndole divertida. 

–Si sólo tiene que dar su aprobación el señor Jonson. Si queda constancia en el registro de empleados de la Universidad podría llegar a la Orden, es preferible no arriesgarse. De todos modos el tener otro trabajo no lo disuadirá de tratar de conocer más a Anakin –contestó Evan.

–Si supiera el riesgo que corre si descubren quién es… –murmuró ella mordiendo el otro bollo–. ¿Quieres? Este es de chocolate. 

El rostro de Evan había pasado a ser mortalmente serio. –¿Qué ha deducido, señorita Astrof?

Ella lo miró y se sonrojó nerviosa por la pregunta temiendo haber metido la pata. –Esto… bueno… Es que… a ver, no hay mucha gente que tenga familiares de un antepasado suyo, que sepan dominar la madera, un poco, y que hayan desaparecido del mapa desde casi su nacimiento. Además que seas tan bueno con esa magia te delata, un poquito –explicó haciendo un gesto con los dedos juntando el índice con el pulgar. 

–Debería irme sin más, poner agua de por medio –dijo Evan bajando la mirada, claramente le dolía pensar en hacerle eso al chico.

–No puedes y lo sabes. Cada vez consigue resistirse más a ti, y es un insensato, no sabe lo que pasa, se expondrá y lo pillarán –le recordó, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, estiró una mano y la acercó a su mejilla apenas rozándola un poco–. Lo haces lo mejor que puedes, Evan, pero no puedes alejarlo de todo, mantenerlo totalmente aislado no es vida para nadie. 

–Sigo en este mundo porque juré proteger a mi familia –sonrió con tristeza–, no fue un juramento consciente, como ese anillo –dijo indicando el anillo de planta que colgaba del cuello de Kya–. Irónicamente sólo he conseguido ponerlos en peligro con mi prolongada existencia. Mientras viví no conocía nada de los cinco elementos ni las órdenes, cuando uno de mis descendientes chocó con esta información desapareció para todos los siguientes la posibilidad de una vida plena, Kya, Sean estaba teniendo una oportunidad.

La mujer bajó la mano hasta dejarla a la altura del pecho de Evan. –Y sólo estoy consiguiendo que la pierda –no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación segura–. Yo lo siento… mucho, Evan. Pero no, no quería perderlo. A ti… tampoco. 

–No era mi intención poner ese peso en tus hombros, me disculpo –dijo el hombre acariciando el rostro de Kya con las yemas de los dedos antes de incorporarse de la mesilla–. Ciertamente, es tarde para apartarlo, no puede ser su seguridad a costa de su vida. Prepáralo bien para lo inevitable, es lo último que te pido –suspiró cansado y se pasó una mano por el pelo–. Te daré una carta para él cuando ese momento llegue.

Kya asintió aceptando su petición. –Entonces… ¿seguro que no quieres chocolate? –preguntó volviendo a ofrecerle, tratando de aligerar la tensión–. Está bueno. Aunque engorda y luego me salen cartucheras en el costado –comentó poniéndose en pie para pizcarse el lugar–. Y el culo gordo –añadió arrugando la nariz. 

–A Sonic le hace más falta y es hora de que te lo devuelva –contestó Evan. Elevó el rostro de la joven acunándolo con una mano y besó sus labios lenta y dulcemente–. No te menosprecies nunca, te has convertido en una joven brillante y preciosa, y no permitas que otros te rebajen de ese modo, vales mucho más de lo que te has obcecado en buscar –en cuanto terminó de hablar su cuerpo brilló y cuando la luz se apagó Sonic estaba en su lugar, dormido en el suelo con la camisa desabrochaba y sin un par de botones, el botón de los pantalones abierto y los pies descalzos.

Kya lo miró aún con el sonrojo por el sorpresivo y para nada esperado beso, y por las palabras de Evan. Sonrió dulcemente negando con la cabeza y cubrió a su amigo con la sábana dejando un beso en su mejilla. 

–Gracias. Conseguiremos que viva feliz, lo prometo –susurró antes de levantarse y entrar al baño para cambiarse de ropa, dejando la bata con cuidado en una de las perchas. 

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 10

Se desplazó por el bosque sin que a su paso apenas se movieran las hojas de las ramas por las que saltaba hasta que alcanzó a Kya. Concentrando su magia hizo que la rama en la que estaba se alargara y descendiera por la espalda de la chica hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Sonic partió una rama superior y la transformó en una tabla, después transformó sus propias manos en afiladas garras de puma. Enfocándose en las hojas del árbol de otro lado hizo que cayeran unas pocas, un largo silencio y después que cayeran otro par de ellas de unos metros más arriba. Cuando Kya dio un paso en esa dirección, él se deslizó por la rama con la tabla en los pies, manteniendo el equilibro ágilmente mientras la punta de su improvisada carretera se alargaba para llegar a rodear a Kya. Ella se giró cuando sintió que iba a ser atrapada y Sonic pasó al plan B, saltó para que no llegara a verlo cayendo a su espalda y derribándola, poniendo las garras a los lados de su cabeza.

–Gané –dijo aún tumbado sobre ella.

Kya dejó caer la cabeza al suelo respirando agitadamente. –Ganaste –afirmó sonriendo orgullosa y acariciando su mejilla–. Vas mejorando. 

–¿Sólo voy mejorando? Gané y ni me viste –protestó orgulloso de sí mismo y liberándola de su peso.

–Estás en el bosque, aquí controlas como el que más. Pero no todas las luchas son en un bosque –contestó quedándose donde estaba girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Llevaban mucho tiempo entrenando, Zac pronto estaría listo y las misiones volverían y entonces Sonic iría con ella, de eso estaba segura y le daba bastante miedo ese hecho–. ¿Lo dejamos por hoy? 

–Bueeeno, está bien, abuela –concedió levantándose del suelo y ofreciéndole una mano.

Kya bufó molesta aceptando la mano. –Abuela dice. Tú no has tenido clase todo el día, guapito de cara. 

–No, he estado cavando toda la mañana para plantar flores que huelen demasiado fuerte –replicó Sonic–. Si es por el bosque, ¿por qué no encontramos otro sitio para entrenar? Un secarral.

–Cualquiera podría vernos –contestó ella caminando hacia la residencia–. Pero siempre podemos poner la norma de no subir a los árboles –añadió sonriéndole traviesa.

–No necesito subirme –dijo Sonic con desdén–. ¿Y algún almacén de esos? 

Kya se encogió de hombros. –Puedo intentar conseguir alguno para mis cerámicas… o bueno, usarlas como excusa –aceptó. 

–Genial. Pero dijiste que se acaba el curso y, ¿volvemos a casa?

–Volveremos… durante un tiempo –le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa sospechosa. 

–¿Qué tramas? –cuestionó caminando hacia atrás.

–Nada –contestó ampliando su sonrisa–. No te diré nada. 

–Joo, por fa, Kya. Si me lo dices… no te daré sustos por una semana –ofreció.

Ella rió y volvió a negar. –No te lo diré, es una sorpresa. No puedes hacer nada al respecto –sus palabras sonaron más a un reto. 

–¿Dónde será la sorpresa? ¿Cuándo será la sorpresa? ¿Tiene que ver con magia, libros, comida o una fiesta? 

–El dónde es la sorpresa. Será en verano y supongo que habrá comida y fiesta. Pero… no me sacarás nada más –contestó adelantándolo medio corriendo y sacándole la lengua. 

Sonic la alcanzó y la retuvo en un abrazo, con una mano acunó su mejilla acariciando con el pulgar. –Si me lo dices te daré un beso –dijo con un tono seductor que nunca le había escuchado.

Las mejillas de Kya adquirieron un tono rosado, pero ella no dejó de sonreír de lado. –Sí me lo das te lo digo –contestó sin pensar que lo fuera a hacer y pegándose un poco. 

–Te tomo la palabra –aceptó en el mismo tono de voz antes de unir sus labios besándola despacio, con cariño, el beso fue como un fuego en un hogar azuzado por el viento que poco a poco lo llenó todo, barriendo su boca y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo hasta morir con la misma graduación que había empezado. Sonic se separó sonriendo, soltando primero sus labios, después su cara y por último su cintura–. ¿Y bien? Dime dónde es la sorpresa.

Kya lo miró de hito en hito con la cara ya totalmente roja, no había esperado para nada que lo hiciera. –La… playa… –musitó llevándose la mano al collar donde colgaba el anillo–. Ejem… este verano nos vamos de vacaciones nosotros, seguramente vendrán Patch y Zoe –explicó–. Pero déjame que el lugar exacto siga siendo sorpresa –pidió sonriendo. 

Sonic tardó un poco en reaccionar ante la noticia, apenas escuchó la explicación después de las primeras palabras. En segundos su rostro pasó de ese tinte seductor a estar lleno de la ilusión de un niño.

–¿Has dicho a la playa? ¿De verdad nos vamos a la playa, con el mar gigante y tiburones y todo eso, esa playa? –preguntó aún sin poder creerlo y sin ser consciente de que estaba comenzando a botar de la emoción.

–Claro… ¿qué otra playa conoces? –preguntó ya divertida con su reacción. 

Sonic finalmente comenzó a saltar no cabiendo en sí de la ilusión dando un par de volteretas, después la abrazó y les hizo dar una vuelta, le dio un apretado beso en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarla fuerte antes de soltarla.

–¡Es genial! ¿Cuándo vamos, mañana? No, que tienes clase –se contestó con cierta desilusión–. ¿Cuánto falta?

Kya rió negando con la cabeza. –Cuando termine las clases volveremos a casa durante un tiempo y luego iremos a la playa –contestó–. No te pongas a contar los días o se te hará demasiado largo –le aconsejó acercándose, dejando un nuevo beso en la mejilla de su amigo y empezando a caminar de nuevo hacía la residencia. 

–¿Y un calendario de esos con fotos de bichos divertidos? –preguntó tras pensarlo unos segundos y dio unas zancadas para alcanzarla.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada. –Si quieres pongo uno en mi habitación, pero… ¿te acordarás? –preguntó sin creérselo del todo, aunque por los bichos adorables y divertidos podría hacer el esfuerzo. 

Sonic abrió y cerró la boca y por toda respuesta se rascó la nuca con cara de circunstancias.

–Lo que yo pensaba... –dijo comenzando a reír a carcajadas.

***

Y otro pesado suspiro más que escapaba de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Era el quinto desde que Sonic se había dormido, el duodécimo desde que ambos se habían acostado para hacerlo, evidentemente ella aún no lo había conseguido. El maldito beso de esa tarde le había hecho recordar otro que le habían dado no hacía mucho acompañado de palabras a las no había hecho mucho caso. 

_“Vales mucho más de lo que te has obcecado en buscar”_. No pudo evitar soltar otro suspiro al pensar de nuevo en las palabras de Evan, y por ende, en ese dulce beso que la había dejado medio atontada. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese espectáculo de la naturaleza que era para destruir de un plumazo el maravilloso plan de autoconservación que le había costado tanto crear? ¿Y en qué narices estaba pensando Sonic para terminar de tirar los pocos pilares que le quedaban? 

¡Joder! No era justo, no podían hacer eso, no podían besarla sin más. No, lo que no podían era besarla de esa forma. En ese punto en cuestión era donde residía el problema de su nuevo quebradero de cabeza. Nunca, absolutamente nadie la había besado de ninguna de esas dos formas. Porque si era sincera los dos besos habían sido diferentes. El de Evan dulce, lento y suave. Se había sentido casi como si ella fuera de cristal y él temiera romperla con ese leve toque en su mejilla. Y el de Sonic… ese había sido abrasador a pesar del cariño que pudo apreciar, había sentido que podía olvidarse de todo en esos labios. No, esos besos no habían sido para nada como los que ella había tenido, los más parecidos eran los que el mismo Sonic le había dado hacía tiempo, pero esos habían sido un tanto inexpertos y descuidados, como los de Lionel. Los de sus ligues actuales… esos besos parecían querer devorarla por completo, eran salvajes, sin una pizca de cariño, sólo eran sexo, como lo que pasaba después de ellos. 

Esos besos eran los que ella quería, entonces… ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar que los de Sonic y Evan se habían sentido infinitamente mejor? Lo peor de todo era que empezaba a tomarse en serio las estúpidas explicaciones de Patch sobre las relaciones. Según él siempre debía haber un tinte de romanticismo, incluso si la relación era de una única noche. Para él todo el mundo debía sentirse apreciado cuando estaba con otra persona o si no el sexo no era realmente placentero. Algo que a Kya le había sonado a paparruchas baratas y romanticonas, al menos hasta ese día… ahora, no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba o quería. 

Y por culpa de esos dos cabezas huecas que no pensaban en las consecuencias de sus actos y del amigo que vivía en un cuento de princesas de Disney, ella no podía pegar ojo esa noche pensando qué narices iba a hacer. ¡Ella quería follar y que la dejaran en paz! ¿Era tanto pedir? ¿No era lo que hacían Zoe, Sonic y hasta el propio Evan? ¿Qué tan diferente era de lo que ella hacía? No lo comprendía, y eso era lo que realmente la frustraba, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería saber lo que se sentía tener ese tipo de relación, aunque fuera una noche. Pero le daba miedo pensar que podía salir fácilmente herida. Quizá por una vez debería tragarse su orgullo y dejarse guiar, quizá debía preguntar a alguien. Mentalmente descartó a Zoe de la lista, su amiga la llevaría directamente a una fiesta y le haría ligar con el primero que viera. Y Patch, él sería algo por el estilo, pero en vez de una fiesta le montaría la cita directamente. Eso sólo le dejaba dos opciones. Miró a un lado encontrándose con la expresión relajada de Sonic. Él o Evan… tampoco le parecía muy buena idea. Gruñó y giró en su sitio, esperaba que su amigo no despertara antes de que ella se diera una ducha y se chutara unas vitaminas, porque sino tendría que inventar una buena excusa a su repentino insomnio.

***

–¡Me he puesto estos malditos zapatos! Pero esa correa ¡me niego! –gritó Sonic dando vueltas por la habitación mientras Kya, Patch y Zoe trataban de arrinconarlo, Patch sujetaba una corbata negra a juego con el traje que habían logrado que se pusiera aunque nadie sabía qué había pasado con la chaqueta.

–Venga, David. Haz caso a los mayores y pórtate bien –bromeó Patch con una sonrisa traviesa acercándose un poco más.

–No soy un niño –gruñó el aludido, apenas conteniéndose de enseñar los dientes por instinto.

–Pero si estarás muy bien y así yo te llevo y no te pierdes –intervino Zoe.

–¿Me has visto cara de perro? Vete a la mierda, Zoe –replicó Sonic de peor humor mientras retrocedía para subirse al alfeizar de la ventana.

Kya negó con la cabeza y le arrebató la corbata a Patch. –Tú –dijo seria mirando a Zoe–, más vale que empieces a arreglarte el pelo, que lo llevas peor que yo después de un día de viento.

–Pero… pero… yo quería que nos peináramos juntas, por eso me despeiné, para que tardáramos lo mismo –dijo la chica mirándola con ojos de cachorrito apaleado.

La castaña suspiró resignada, de todas formas esa vez tenía que arreglarse bien sí o sí. –Entonces ves organizando el baño, ahora voy contigo a… peinarnos juntas –dijo lo último sintiéndose repentinamente agotada sólo de pensarlo.

–¡Yupi! ¿Cómo quieres que lo ordene, por colores o tamaño?

–Como gustes, Zoe –contestó y se giró a mirar a Patch–. ¿Es necesaria la corbata?

–En la invitación decía de etiqueta –respondió el hombre asintiendo para dar veracidad a sus palabras.

–¿Ves? No decía nada de corbata –replicó Sonic sin asimilar conceptos en su estado de desesperación, y saltando al escritorio antes de que pudieran sujetarlo de un pie.

Kya volvió a suspirar acercándose a su amigo. –Sonic… sí es necesaria. Para ir de etiqueta hay que ponerse corbata o pajarita –le explicó–. ¿Puedes ponértela solo para que te dejen entrar? Por fa… –suplicó haciendo un mohín.

Sonic se quedó de cuclillas e inclinó la cabeza considerándolo. –Me la pondré justo antes de entrar –aceptó con pesadez.

Patch gruñó, pero se resignó a no decir nada, eso era arriesgarse a que el chico tirara por la borda su duro trabajo por ponerle los zapatos, la camisa… todo en general.

–Bien –aceptó ella dándole la corbata para que la guardara él mismo–. Voy a ver cómo ha preparado el baño la mini loca. No salgas a dar paseos, no tardaremos –le advirtió antes de entrar a su infierno personal.

Sonic suspiró y se apoyó en la ventana mirando el exterior con anhelo. –¿Un paseo cortito? Por fa… Acepté ponerme esta cosa –trató de convencerla haciendo girar la corbata en un dedo descuidadamente hasta que salió disparada a la cabeza de su amiga.

Ella cogió la prenda rodando los ojos y se la anudó en su propio cuello. –No. Ni cortito. Si te quedas aquí prometo hacer lo que tú quieras durante… una semana, lo que sea –sugirió con una sonrisa inocente.

El chico bufó para nada convencido. –No poder tomar el aire ni un poco cuando luego hay que estar encerrado en esa aburrida gala de estirados –bufó de nuevo–. Sólo merecería la pena si fuese para que te pasaras una semana saltando de árbol en árbol, eso podría compensar un poquito el aburrimiento –explicó juntando el índice y pulgar de una mano sin dejar apenas espacio.

Kya abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. –Sabes que me caeré –le recordó sus vanos intentos por moverse por el bosque como él hacía.

–Sabes que tengo… –chasqueó los dedos buscando la palabra– claustrofobia de esa y aburrifobia.

La castaña gruñó por lo bajo y lo maldijo interiormente. –Sin entrar al bosque, ni saltar como un mono y ni se te ocurra venir con una manchita o morirás entre terribles sufrimientos –le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo.

–Vaaale –“aceptó” abriendo la ventana y saltando hasta colgarse en el alféizar del piso inferior y de ahí al suelo cayendo de pie junto a un arbusto, apenas se acordó de sacudirse un poco las hojas que cayeron sobre él y sonrió como el gato de Chesire mirando hacia arriba.

–Voy a matarlo… –murmuró Kya entrando finalmente en el baño con las risas de Patch de música de fondo–. ¿Cómo lo has ordenado?

–Por colores y los botes por los olores y sabores que me gustan y los que no –contestó Zoe.

–¿Por qué has sacado los que no te gustan? –preguntó sin comprenderla mientras se quitaba la ropa para entrar en la ducha.

–Dijiste que fuera ordenando el baño –contestó sorprendida por su pregunta–. Además como lo tenías no había manera de encontrar nada, así está mejor.

–Ya… como digas –aceptó sabiendo que después la que no encontraría nada sería ella. Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera un poco hasta que estuvo a la temperatura perfecta haciendo que soltara un suave sonido de evidente placer. 

–¡Ey! Que yo no me mojo, déjame sitio –dijo Zoe en ese instante entrando tras ella y saltando apoyándose en sus hombros.

–Cómo que… ¿qué haces dentro? –preguntó sobresaltada intentando que la soltara.

–Ducharme. ¡Rápido, que no nos da tiempo a desenredar todo esto! –contestó consiguiendo empujarla lo suficiente para adelante para conseguir meter la cabeza bajo el chorro.

–Pervertida –murmuró la castaña haciendo lo que decía, sino no iban a salir en la vida de ese baño.

–Los padres japoneses se bañan con sus hijos, ¿lo sabías? Eres como mi hermanita –contestó despreocupadamente cogiendo champú y echándole en la cabeza a Kya, frotando y luego pasando a hacer lo mismo con su pelo, mientras hacía esto último estampó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga que amenazó con dejar el carrillo hundido de por vida.

Hora y media después ambas salían de la residencia junto con Patch en busca del acompañante perdido. Lo encontraron junto a la puerta Este de la universidad, la entrada más cercana al lugar en el que se efectuaría la fiesta de fin de curso, estaba subido a un árbol, sentado cómodamente en una rama baja viendo a la gente pasar con un cigarrillo en la mano.

–¡Sonic! ¿Qué entiendes por no saltar como los monos? –lo reprendió Kya acercándose.

–No salté, sólo escalé –contestó dando una calada relajadamente, sus labios estaban algo hinchados y el trabajo de Patch con su pelo se había ido al garete, sorprendentemente la ropa parecía estar bastante en su sitio.

–Como sea. Anda, baja de una vez, tenemos que irnos –lo instó negando con la cabeza–. Y deja el maldito cigarrillo.

Sonic dio una larga calada para apurar lo posible y lo soltó haciendo varias _o_ , lo tiró al suelo y saltó sobre él con una sonrisa.

–Ey… por una vez no estás “más como en el río” –bromeó observándola.

Kya llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor. La parte superior era negra ajustada al pecho y caía desde los costados hasta casi rozar el suelo en una falda blanca, las piedras negras brillantes se distribuían desde su pecho, cubierto casi por completo por ellas, hasta el borde del vestido donde apenas se distinguían pequeños brillos. En su cuello reposaba una fina cadena de plata con un Swarovski en forma de lágrima igual que los largos pendientes que se veían gracias al recogido bajo que Zoe le había hecho. Y, para su desgracia, unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja de casi diez centímetros. Algo que agradecía, aparte de lo del recogido, era que Zoe no la hubiera maquillado como una puerta, aunque no se había librado de que le hiciera ponerse las lentillas.

–¿Eso pretende ser un cumplido? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el pelo descuidadamente. –Sólo lo comentaba.

Kya suspiró y se giró para caminar hacia la entrada cuando Patch se acercó con cara de enfado. –¡Has acabado con mi arte!

Sonic lo miró extrañado. –No he roto ninguna escultura.

–¡El pelo, me refería al pelo! –lo reprendió acercándose para intentar arreglar el estropicio.

El aludido rodó los ojos dejando que el otro le moviera el pelo con resignación. –Me aburría, fui a pedir tabaco y se desordenó.

Patch bufó, dándolo por imposible. –La próxima vez seré yo quien no te deje salir del cuarto, David –lo amenazó ofreciéndole el brazo a Zoe.

Sonic le sacó la lengua. –No podrías atraparme, ninguno de vosotros, sois leeent... –replicó interrumpiéndose cuando Kya le puso la corbata al cuello y la ajustó demasiado para su gusto.

–No cabes tu propia tumba –rió ella–. ¿Así podrás soportarlo? Cinco minutos.

Él se la aflojó un par de centímetros hasta que sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. –¿Pueden ser tres? –regateó sonriendo con travesura.

Ella negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos, lo agarró por la corbata y acercó su rostro al de ella. –Cuatro –susurró siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa ladeada, aunque tampoco importaba demasiado con él. 

–Tres y diez segundos –dijo recuperando su corbata y aflojándola un poquito más.

Kya chasqueó la lengua. –Pensaba que se te daba mejor esto del regateo –replicó divertida–. Dos y me ayudas a mantenerme lejos del champagne.

–Durante una hora, no hago milagros –dijo sacándole la lengua.

–Y si me ves demasiado… descarrilada me sacas de la fiesta –añadió cruzando los dedos para que eso no pasara, pero con Patch y Zoe… nadie sabía qué podía tener su copa.

–Hecho –aceptó ofreciendo el meñique para cerrar el trato. Ella lo cogió y entraron a la fiesta sin más demora. 

El hombre en la entrada se quedó mirando a Sonic reprobadoramente, pero al final los dejó pasar y Sonic se quedó mirando un poco perdido el mar de gente vestida de traje, en su opinión con la nariz mirando demasiado hacia el techo.

–Sonic –lo llamó Kya poniéndose frente a él y acariciando su mejilla con una mano para llamar su atención–. ¿Estás bien? Podemos dar una vuelta rápida e irnos o… no tienes que quedarte si no estás cómodo, ¿sabes? Te forcé a venir conmigo –dijo lo último apenada por no haber pensado en que no se encontraría muy a gusto con tanta gente, bajó la mano sobre su mejilla y soltó la que tenía aferrada a la de él.

–No, estoy bien, sólo es impactante ver a tanta gente con un palo metido por el culo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia y agregó con humor–: Además mi culo está en demasiadas partes, no puedo largarme.

Kya rió suavemente. –En eso tienes razón –concordó volviendo a cogerlo de la mano–. Pero no digas lo del palo, queremos que compren ese hermoso culo que tienes –bromeó adentrándose entre la gente en busca de Zoe y Patch. 

Patch les guió para, en primer lugar, enseñarles las esculturas que había expuesto en la galería para ser subastadas con fines benéficos: la de Sonic y tres de menor tamaño, pronto los abandonó para comenzar a hablar con todo aquel que se paraba cerca de sus esculturas con el fin de venderlas. Después Zoe los arrastró a la sala de fotografía, para entonces Sonic ya llevaba la corbata a la altura del tercer botón de la camisa, la chica se las explicó con todo lujo de detalles mientras daba más vueltas de las necesarias sobre sus zapatos amarillos con el fin de ver el efecto que hacía su vestido palabra de honor amarillo con la parte de abajo de la falda en una mezcla de colores o pinceladas rosa y azul al girar. Un hombre cerca de los treinta se interesó por una de sus composiciones fotográficas y ellos aprovecharon para huir, aunque para Sonic la escapada sólo significó quedar estancado en la sala de pintura, donde había demasiados cuadros de sí mismo al punto de que notó más miradas en su persona de con las que podía sentirse cómodo, si fuese el equipo de animadoras sería otra cosa, pero en la mayoría de los casos esas señoras hacía siglos que habían dejado los pompones.

Sonic se apoyó de costado en una columna y cazó una copa de lo primero que pilló de la bandeja de un camarero cuando Kya fue también requerida y bebió el vino rosado, arrugando la nariz ante el nuevo sabor, pero encogiéndose de hombros después y siguiendo bebiendo, bien servía para que la noche fuera más llevadera.

Kya miró de reojo donde estaba Sonic mientras escuchaba a la señora que se había interesado por uno de sus paisajes y que le estaba venga a preguntar sobre dónde estaba ese sitio, si se lo había inventado… al cabo de unos minutos la mujer la dejó y ella se encaminó hacia su amigo antes de que alguien volviera a reclamarla, las explicaciones estaban debajo de cada cuadro, por el amor de Dios. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte. 

–Kya Astrof… cuánto tiempo sin verte –la voz chirriante la obligó a darse la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con Bonnie Clark, su pesadilla personal, la rubia, pija y remilgada del instituto. 

–Bonnie –saludó secamente forzando una sonrisa. 

–Así que al final has venido a estudiar a este… pueblucho. Yo estoy en Jale, ¿sabes? –le dijo como siempre hacía, con altanería. 

–Ya veo, enhorabuena, Bonnie –la felicitó incómoda, la mujer estaba pretendiendo ser cortés con ella, al menos de cara al resto de los presentes, por eso no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro. La sacaba de sus casillas. 

–Gracias. Es en verdad la mejor universidad del mundo. Y estoy en la mejor hermandad del campus –explicó bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su copa con vino blanco–. Resulta que también estuve saliendo con un jugador de fútbol. Aunque le dije que lo mejor era que lo dejáramos, se volvió demasiado pesado, siempre queriendo estar conmigo, mimándome, yo necesito mi libertad, ya sabes –las dos últimas palabras las acompaño de una sonrisa irónica–. Alguien como tú que siempre ha podido tener absoluta libertad, sólo por y para sus… cuadros –comentó mirando a su alrededor con aburrimiento–. Sí, supongo que no comprendes lo que es estar con alguien, ya me lo dijo Lion cuando nos acostamos en el instituto.

Kya abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin saber qué decir, ya sabía que Bonnie había estado con Lion cuando él la dejó, ¿pero tenía que restregárselo? Sintió como sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza y la rabia que esa mujer le producía. 

–¿Cómo va la venta? ¿Una copita, Kya? Es como agua, pero está bueno –preguntó Sonic alegremente situándose junto a ella, posó una mano sobre su baja espalda y le tendió una copa de vino. Ignoró deliberadamente a la imbécil, la había reconocido y no iba a dejar que fastidiara la noche a su amiga ni un segundo, su sonrojo era más que suficiente; después de todo si había aceptado ir a esa cosa era porque era importante para Kya más que por su culo representado por la exposición–. ¿Vamos a bailar? –pidió más que preguntó.

Kya lo miró entre sorprendida y agradecida por su intervención, pero el afán de protagonismo de su antigua compañera no le dejó contestar a la petición de su amigo. 

–Me suena haberte visto antes. Soy Bonnie Clark, encantada –interrumpió la pija con evidente coqueteo, tendiéndole la mano a Sonic en un gesto demasiado delicado–. Soy una amiga del instituto de Kya, ¿verdad, querida? –la pregunta en sí sonó aún más falsa que el resto de sus palabras. 

–Una antigua compañera –se atrevió a corregirle Kya acercándose inconscientemente a Sonic–. Él es un...

–¡Claro! –interrumpió Sonic fingiendo sorpresa–. Eres la imbécil de la ropa de bebé.

El rostro de Bonnie se contrajo de la rabia y no se pudo apreciar lo roja que estaba debido a la enorme cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba encima. 

–Qué divertida que es mi querida Kya –dijo recomponiéndose y apretando el hombro de la aludida–. Fue una buena broma, aunque se te fue la mano –añadió rechinando los dientes al final. 

–Sólo era para… animar la fiesta –murmuró Kya sin inmutarse por la presión en su extremidad, aunque las uñas en su piel empezaban a doler un poquito. 

–Sí, es la mejor mujer que he conocido, pero el bromista soy yo y puedo hacerla otra vez ahora mismo, por los viejos tiempos, creo que sería mucho más divertida, ¿te apetece? –sugirió con diversión aunque sus ojos miraban esas hirientes uñas en el hombro de Kya, su paciencia se estaba evaporando rápidamente como solía ocurrir, más con Bonnie que tanto dolor había causado a Kya.

La rubia soltó a la más pequeña, si las miradas matasen Sonic estaría criando malvas en ese instante. 

–No es necesario –siseó–. Si me disculpáis, hay gente importante con la que tengo que hablar. Siempre es un placer… Astrof –se despidió con una simple inclinación de cabeza. 

Sonic sonrió con travesura y empequeñeció uno de los tacones de la mujer, cuando acabó en el suelo, lo devolvió a su tamaño mientras cogía a Kya de la mano para alejarse riendo. Ella se dejó llevar hasta la sala donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile sin poder evitar reír suavemente. 

–Menudo desafortunado traspiés –bromeó y lo miró con una sonrisa de cariño–. Gracias, Sonic. 

Él se encogió de hombros. –Siempre es un placer hacer bromas a imbéciles incautos –contestó poniendo una mano en la cintura de Kya y uniendo la otra con la de ella–. Esto también sé bailarlo mejor, ya no piso nada.

–Ya veo –aseguró siguiendo sus pasos dejando que él la llevara–. Ey… aún te aguanta la corbata –comentó divertida jugando con la prenda con la mano que había estado apoyada en el hombro de Sonic. 

–Es que no sé dónde meterla, estos bolsillos son de pega –dijo refiriéndose a la chaqueta mientras la hacía girar inclinándola y volviendo a levantarla con gracia– y en los del pantalón es casi más incómodo.

Kya rió negando con la cabeza, los detuvo a ambos un segundo, lo que le costó coger la corbata y ponérsela a sí misma. –¿Te parece un buen lugar para guardarla?

–Mucho más cómodo.

–Eso pensaba –contestó y se estiró un poco para dejar un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de volver a bailar con él. 

Continuaron charlando y bailando, cada vez más gente se fue uniendo a la pista de baile, ya fuera para unirse a ellos o para observar, Sonic había llegado a aprender a bailar casi tan bien como podía hacerlo Evan a base de tratar de hacer el tonto con bastante alcohol en sangre, pero su antepasado se ocupaba de que acabara bailando en condiciones para no deshonrar el buen nombre de su familia. Kya era grácil y se compenetraban casi como un solo ser.

–No puedo creer lo que están viendo mis ojos –la voz horrorizada de Patch la hizo detenerse en el acto, miró la corbata que llevaba al cuello y luego a Sonic apresurándose a esconderse detrás de él. 

–Socorro –dijo con cierta travesura. 

–¿Qué pasa? Sólo estamos bailando… ¿Es que no lo estoy haciendo bien? –dudó Sonic mirando al hombre.

–Tú estás perfecto, David. ¡Es ella! ¿Cómo se te ocurre cubrir el maravilloso diamante con una corbata? ¡Ni conjunta con el vestido! –la regañó señalándola con el dedo. 

–Era un poco incómoda, ella me la está guardando para que no la pierda y… –suspiró con pesadez– te enfades y haya muerte, destrucción y esas cosas.

Patch bufó y se acercó a ella quitándole la prenda. –Yo la guardo. Y como te vea de nuevo haciendo semejante atentado al gusto, sí habrá muerte, destrucción y esas cosas –esa vez la amenaza fue para ambos–. O peor… os dejaré encerrados con Zoe, tooodo un día. 

–Tengo claustrofobia, Patch, la mataría por supervivencia y no me gusta la carne –contestó con simpleza dejando el tema de lado por algo de más interés–. ¿Ya me vendiste? 

–Fue más fácil venderte que hacerte –contestó el hombre con cierta pesadez–. Las cosas buenas de la vida desaparecen pronto. 

–Eres un exagerado. Habrás sacado un buen pellizco con ella –replicó Kya cogiendo una copa de vino tinto. 

–¡Genial! ¿Cuánto valgo? ¡Oh! Y al final con la imbécil esa no me has dicho qué tal ibas con tus cosas –dijo lo último mirando un momento a Kya.

–Vales mucho, David. Las ganancias obtenidas son un secreto, al menos individualmente –contestó Patch sonriendo orgulloso de sí mismo. 

Sonic chasqueó la lengua. –Qué timo de fiesta.

–Es una gala benéfica. Y tampoco quieren fomentar la competencia tan pronto –le explicó Kya–. Yo vendí mi juego de té de cerámica y los tres cuadros, no hubo tanta suerte con los jarrones, pero aún queda. 

–¿Queda mucho? –preguntó Sonic cogiendo otra copa de vino, dándole una oportunidad al blanco, necesitaba algo más fuerte para aguantar semejante aburrimiento, el baile no daba para tanto.

–En realidad podríamos irnos ya –respondió Kya apurando la copa. 

–Zoe no os dejará. No tan pronto –les advirtió el rubio. 

–Un par de canciones más y al menos salir a respirar –dijo el castaño frotándose la nariz–, hay demasiados litros de colonia de abuela aquí concentrados.

Patch rió divertido. –Siempre puedes enterrar la nariz en el cuello o pelo de una joven damisela –bromeó guiñándole un ojo. 

–Sí, o más abajo –le sacó la lengua–. ¿Seguimos? –preguntó a Kya tendiéndole una mano y haciendo una leve reverencia con una sonrisa de diversión.

–Si me lo pide de esa forma –aceptó ella agarrando la mano de Sonic y volviendo a la pista, donde cumplieron con las dos piezas que él había dicho antes de salir a tomar el aire, la gente había acabado de ver todo y hasta para ella se había vuelto demasiado agobiante. 

Pasaron el resto de la noche en la fiesta aunque en cortas dosis, cuando Sonic comenzó a bailar con otras personas no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que no volvieran a verle más. Zoe armó un escándalo cuando se enteró de su desaparición, pero ella fue la siguiente en desaparecer agarrada del brazo de un hombre. Kya se fue a la residencia en cuanto pudo deshacerse de la estrecha vigilancia de Patch, no era buena idea que empezara con sus juegos en esa fiesta y tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas. 

**Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo 11

Sonic se asomó por el borde del bolso de Kya en el que había hecho el –en su opinión– eterno viaje en avión hasta Punta Cana. Primero el trayecto en coche de Rose Lodge al aeropuerto de Portland, Kya no había podido librarse de que su padre la llevara y él había ido un poco acojonado en el bolso temiendo hacer algún ruido y que lo descubriera, después los rayos X de la terminal para poder subir al avión, el enorme cambio de altura al despegar cuya presión le había dejado medio gilipollas durante un buen rato, el propio viaje hasta Washington, la escala de hora y media había sido un descanso demasiado corto antes de volver a coger otro avión, otras seis horas de viaje y por fin estaban en Punta Cana. Cuando salieron de la terminal y pudo ver la luz del Sol sintió deseos de saltar del bolso para besar el suelo, pero la altura teniendo en cuenta su estatura en ese momento era un suicidio.

Tiró de la camiseta de Kya, pero la chica no pareció notarlo, por suerte pasaron poco después junto a un ceiba con las ramas bajas e hizo que se moviera una de ellas para darle un golpe en la cabeza aun cuando se agachó para esquivarla.

–Auch –se quejó Kya y al instante miró a Sonic–. Vale, vale… ya voy… –dijo captando el mensaje. Se escondió detrás de varios coches y lo dejó en el suelo mientras vigilaba que no se acercara nadie. 

El chico regresó a su estatura, se estiró exageradamente y saltó un poco comprobando que todo iba bien, después inspeccionó todo a su alrededor, esos árboles decididamente incómodos llamados palmeras –¿cómo podían llamarle árbol a una cosa sin ramas?–, había confiado en encontrar algún buen ficus, esos cosos eran grandes, seguro que se estaba cómodo. Su otro problema era el calor, jamás, en toda su vida, ni siquiera en el verano más caluroso, había tenido tanto calor, dos segundos después había metido su camiseta en su pequeña mochila.

–¿Calor? –le preguntó Kya divertida poniéndole una gorra en la cabeza–. En el hotel se estará fresquito –lo animó, ella estaba más acostumbrada al calor de los veranos anteriores, pero para su desgracia tenía que olvidarse de sus sudaderas, incluso de las de manga corta en pos de las malditas camisetas ajustadas que le compraban Jannett y Zoe. 

–¿Más encierro? –preguntó Sonic, suspiró pasándose el brazo por la frente y claudicó–. Está bien… vamos a esa cárcel de piedra.

Kya rió y lo besó en la mejilla cogiéndolo de la mano. –¿Crees que soy tan mala como para meterte en una cárcel? –preguntó alzando una ceja mientras caminaba relajadamente hacia el exterior, la maletas las recogerían los del hotel, así que ellos podía ir paseando. 

–Como el resto del año –replicó–. ¿Y dónde vamos sino?

–Pero si estabas más tiempo fuera que dentro –se defendió e infló los mofletes infantilmente fingiendo estar enfadada–. Si quieres puedes quedarte en la playa tú solito. 

Sonic arrugó la nariz. –¿En el suelo?

–En la arena –especificó caminando delante de él. 

–Peor aún, eso se mete por… demasiados sitios. ¿Bueno y en qué dormimos?

Ella no pudo evitar empezar a reír y se giró pasando los brazos tras el cuello de Sonic sonriendo ampliamente. –¿Dónde quiere dormir el niño más mono del mundo? 

–No soy un niño ni un mono –protestó sin verdadero ánimo–. Y ya lo sabes dónde duermo cómodo, un ficus me serviría.

Kya chasqueó la lengua. –¿Un hombre buenorro? –inquirió ladeando la cabeza inocente–. Puedes escoger, cuando lleguemos. 

–Vale… ¿pero dónde es eso del hotel? –insistió.

–Está cerca de la playa, podemos ir dando un paseo o coger un coche. Supuse que preferirías el paseo. 

Pocos minutos después llegaron al hotel, Sonic se quedó parado mirando el mar sobre el que estaban los bungalós y su gran extensión hasta donde llegaba la vista. Era tan grande, tan azul, tan… con olor a pescado del comedor de la universidad, que no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse allí mirándolo, queriendo verlo todo de una vez, pero sin decidirse por qué punto mirar, era inmenso y despejado, en cierto modo aterrador. Sin ser consciente se encontró dando pasos por los pasillos de madera hacia el océano.

–¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó mi regalo? –quiso saber Kya sonriendo dulcemente, algo nerviosa por su respuesta, no estaba segura con el viaje, el calor… quizá deberían simplemente haber ido al pueblecito que había cerca de casa. 

Sonic sólo asintió con la cabeza y se agachó para tocar el agua con cuidado, luego se lo llevó a la boca, sacando la lengua desagradado por el sabor demasiado salado, pero no estaba demasiado caliente, desde luego mejor que el exterior; se incorporó, se sacó las zapatillas y se abrió los pantalones dispuesto a bañarse.

–¡Ey, espera loco! –lo detuvo Kya sujetándole la cintura del pantalón–. No puedes bañarte sin nada como en el río y tenemos que ir a por las llaves de la habitación y a por Zoe y Patch –le recordó. 

–Pero vinimos a bañarnos en el mar y me estoy muriendo, ¡ven! –dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer de espaldas al mar tirando de ella. 

Kya se aferró más a él al sentir que iba a caer, sin percatarse de que una mano se había colado más de la cuenta dentro de la prenda, para finalmente agarrarse a su trasero. –Estás… ¡loco! –dijo cuando salieron a la superficie, aún sin cambiar su posición inicial, completamente pegada a él. 

–Dije que me moría y ya no estoy sin nada, tengo los pantalones y tu mano tapándome el culo –contestó con una ceja alzada, divertido.

Ella lo miró sin comprender durante un segundo hasta que se percató de donde estaba realmente su mano. La sacó rápidamente enrojeciendo al instante. –L-lo siento… –musitó sujetando la mano “exploradora” con la otra. 

Sonic se rió un poco. –Estás roja otra vez –dijo antes de girarse para bucear, perdiendo los pantalones cortos desabrochados en el proceso.

La joven los llegó a recoger en el proceso suspirando, no entendía porqué le afectaban esas situaciones con Sonic si a él le importaban bien poco, nunca se molestaba, podía asegurar que no se inmutaría ni aunque su mano se hubiera ido hacia zonas más… sensibles. 

–¡Nos van a arrestar por escándalo público, pervertido! ¡Guarda eso para las noches! –lo reprendió cuando lo vio salir unos segundos del agua. 

Sonic soltó una risita y regresó buceando, saliendo justo frente a ella frotándose los ojos. –Sólo me estoy bañando, venga, deja de estar ahí aburrida con cara de sota –dijo cogiendo el borde de la camiseta de Kya comenzando a subirla. 

A la mujer no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, para cuando quiso recuperar su camiseta esta ya estaba en manos de Sonic y sólo quedó cubierta con el diminuto sujetador de encaje blanco con un lazo al frente y los tirantes de color granate. 

–Wow… ¡qué cambio! –comentó antes de devolver la vista al agua, cogerla del borde del pantalón y tirar de ella mientras se daba la vuelta para sumergirse y arrastrarla.

La castaña miró alternativamente el perfil de Sonic y la mano en la cintura de su pantalón y negó bajo el agua. Se impulsó con las piernas hasta que lo alcanzó y pudo abrazarlo por el pecho. 

–Eres un liante –dijo riendo un poco sin soltarlo cuando salieron a tomar aire. 

–¡KYAAA! –se escuchó la voz de Zoe que fue corriendo hacia ellos con sus chanclas y vestido de estampado de colorines hasta el borde del pasillo de madera y sin detenerse saltó a bomba justo delante de Kya, cuando emergió logró colar sus brazos entre Kya y Sonic para apretujar entre los propios a la primera.

–Zoe… me ahogas –susurró Kya haciendo como si no tuviera aliento y estirando los brazos para buscar ayuda. 

Sonic se carcajeó hasta acabar metiendo la cabeza en el agua, sacar la cabeza, toser y seguir riendo.

Patch llegó relajadamente con sus bermudas azul marino, su camiseta verde botella y sus gafas de Sol. –Si es posible estaría bien que murierais después de que termine mis vacaciones –les sugirió apoyado en la barandilla. 

–¡Ya llegó Kya! ¡Y mira, lleva la ropa interior que le regalé! –dijo Zoe separándose unos segundos para que la viera y de paso tirar del pantalón para comprobar que llevaba toda la combinación soltando un grito de triunfo, antes de volver a adosarse.

–¿Por qué no le pusiste la correa que compré? –logró preguntarle Kya a Patch tratando de cubrirse de nuevo con los pantalones y que no se viera el diminuto tanga.

–No dejaba de moverse –se excusó el aludido sin dejar de sonreír–. Me alegra que la consigas arrastrar el lado oscuro, David. 

Sonic nadó hasta situarse frente al hombre y lo cogió de un tobillo. –¿No te unes? –preguntó sonriendo–. Está salada –agregó lamiéndose los labios.

–Quiero que me dejen registrarme luego, gracias –denegó el rubio dando un paso atrás, aunque sólo con el pie que tenía libre, y sonrió travieso al ver acercarse a un empleado del hotel. 

–Disculpen, señores. Pero esta zona está reservada para clientes de este hotel y… no está permitido el nudismo en la playa, señor. 

–No había visto el mar… –dijo Sonic distraídamente encontrando su pantalón flotante y poniéndoselo antes de salir y sacudirse el agua, esa vez sólo la cabeza, era agradable las gotas frescas en su piel, e hizo un poco de magia para que el pelo y los pantalones dejaran de chorrear, especialmente el primero cuyas gotas se le metían en los ojos.

–¡Somos clientes! –gritó Zoe y se puso detrás de Kya sujetándola por los hombros–. ¿Y no es una chica adorable? ¿A que es una combinación muy bonita?

–No llevan la pulsera de identificación, señorita –contestó el joven moreno de ojos chocolate y piel bronceada–, y tengo que hacer que salgan del agua, aunque su compañera sea una visión bastante agradable –agregó lo último con una sonrisa ladeada mirando a Kya quien ya estaba como un tomate rezando para que Zoe no le diera la vuelta como último recurso. 

–Se llama Kya Astrof, tiene 19 años, sus medidas son 95-57-90 , 1’51 de altura y 47 kilos de peso, estudia Bellas Artes en Portland y ella va ahora contigo para registrarnos –dijo Zoe mientras la empujaba para que saliera.

–No tengo ropa –murmuró Kya tratando de impedir que la sacara del agua. 

–Seguro que nuestro amigo…

–Marcos –completó el hombre.

–Marcos, te presta una de esas suaves batas de la piscina –terminó de decir Patch tirando de ella para que saliera. 

Kya los miró a los dos entre asustada y cabreada, eran evidente las intenciones de esos dos a los que hasta el momento había considerado sus amigos. En una medida desesperada miró a Sonic suplicando que no la dejara sola con el empleado ese. 

–Pero, pero…

–Claro, si tienen la reserva no tengo ningún problema en acompañarla a recepción, señorita Astrof –el tal Marcos se acercó a ella con una sonrisa galante tendiéndole una mano que ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. 

–Tu ropa tarda siglos en secarse, tenías que haberlo pensado antes de bañarte –dijo Sonic con humor–. Por cierto, hola, Miguel, ¡cuánto tiempo! –saludó a Patch dándole un breve abrazo del que no le dio tiempo a escapar y acabó empapado.

–Muy gracioso, David, muy gracioso –replicó el hombre, aunque sonriendo al ver cómo Kya se marchaba con Marcos y cómo éste dejaba una mano en su baja espalda–. ¿Te gustó el mar? 

–Pican los ojos, sabe horrible, pero es atemorizantemente grande –contestó mirando al paisaje.

–Las fiestas son geniales por esta zona y el hotel es una pasada –agregó el hombre empezando a recorrer el mismo camino que su amiga–. ¡Vamos, Zoe, que te pierdes el espectáculo de Kya ligando con gente normal!

–¡Tengo que coger mi cámara! –dijo la chica saliendo corriendo y adelantando a la “parejita feliz”.

–Creía que iba a ser otra cárcel de piedra… pero no está mal –contestó Sonic apreciando las estructuras de madera, les faltaba un poco más de altura respecto al suelo y los tiburones, pero era un gran progreso–. Aún queda mucho para que baje el Sol.

Kya miró a Zoe correr frente a ellos y suspiró cansinamente, llevaba un tiempo sin sus líos de alcohol y sexo, todo por culpa de su cabeza y las vueltas que le estaba dando a los consejos tanto de Patch como de Evan y los que indirectamente recibía de Zoe, Zac… Y cuando lo había intentado no se había sentido tan liberador como antes. Pero en ese momento tampoco estaba cómoda, no con la mano de Marcos en su espalda, o sus comentarios halagadores y amables a los que no sabía responder. 

–¿Sucede algo, señorita Astrof? –preguntó Marcos inclinándose un poco para mirarla al rostro. 

–N-no… sólo estoy cansada del viaje, gracias –contestó mirándolo de reojo, sabía que hacía rato que estaba sonrojada y casi el mismo desde que el hombre lo sabía, pero no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, algo que agradecía–. Y prefiero Kya –pidió. 

–Claro, Kya. Es un bonito nombre –y ahí iba un nuevo halago y una nueva sonrisa tímida como respuesta. 

Antes de llegar a la entrada de la recepción Marcos le puso una bata por encima de los hombros y le ayudó a anudársela. 

–Un placer, Kya. Espero verte por aquí a menudo –se despidió el moreno dejando un leve caricia en su mejilla y un beso en la comisura de sus labios–. Si necesitas cualquier cosa… –añadió dándole una tarjeta con su nombre completo y sus teléfonos de contacto, tanto el personal como el del hotel, antes de marcharse con una sonrisa ladeada y saludando a Sonic y Patch con una inclinación de cabeza. 

–Parece que no se te da tan mal ligar sin alcohol, pequeña –la felicitó Patch. 

–¿Ligando sin alcohol? Eso justifica la tardanza. Me alegro, Kya –dijo Zac acercándose por detrás de ellos–. ¿Os habéis registrado ya? El comedor está por allí –agregó rascándose la tripa cuando ésta rugió un poco.

–¡¿Zac?! ¿Qué… cómo que estás aquí? –preguntó Kya sorprendida de encontrarse a su compañero allí, y hablando como si hubieran quedado con él. 

Zac ladeó la cabeza extrañado. –Estuviste hablando de venir aquí todos juntos porque le hiciste una promesa irrompible a Sonic a los nueve años de ir a ver el mar cuando fuerais mayores. ¿Yo no tenía que venir?

–No… quiero decir, no sabíamos que te habías apuntado, Zac. Eso es todo –explicó ella sintiéndose un poco mal se acercó y dejó un beso en su mejilla–. Me alegra que estés aquí, así es más divertido. 

–Anakin no vendrá hasta la última semana, dijo que no podía desperdiciar tanto tiempo –informó Zac y se encogió de hombros–. Lo intenté.

Kya rió divertida, adoraba a Zac. –No importa, nos vengaremos y cuando venga lo recibiremos con una de esas fiestas hawaianas que tan poco le gustan –bromeó. 

–Me encantan las fiestas hawaianas, sobre todo por eso de la escasez de ropa y eso, David tiene que lucir sus nuevos abdominales –comentó Patch palmeando suavemente el abdomen de Sonic. 

–Hablando de eso. ¿Has dicho comedor? ¿Tendrán lasaña de espinacas? –preguntó Sonic a Zac.

–Vamos delante, Kya se ocupa del registro, ¿verdad? –dijo Zac revolviendo el pelo de Sonic y comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor.

–Claro… Kya se encarga –bufó la mujer empujando un poco a Sonic para que siguiera a Zac–. Venga, ves a llenar la panza, glotón. 

–Eso va por ti, ¿no? –preguntó Sonic a Zac sonriendo, el otro sólo se encogió de hombros.

–Menudo par –murmuró Kya negando con la cabeza y entrado a la recepción con Patch y donde ya estaba Zoe, para registrarse cuanto antes y volver con Sonic.

***

Al Sol le faltaba poco para despuntar cuando Sonic entró en el bungaló que compartía con Patch, el hombre estaba durmiendo como de costumbre, aunque también trasnochaba el estar “comprometido”, como le oía muchas veces murmurar, se las acortaba bastante en su opinión. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, haciendo girar el pestillo con magia, de haber tenido la llave la habría perdido hacía tiempo, Patch creía que se las arreglaba para entrar por la ventana. Se desnudó dejando la ropa regada por el dormitorio y ocupó la esquina superior izquierda de su cama, aovillándose con la espalda pegada al cabecero. Pensando en las chicas de esa noche fue rememorando el resto del día.

Había sido increíble poder nadar con delfines esa mañana, poder nadar con esos animales tan grandes como él, para él era extraño, absolutamente extraño no tener que huir de cualquier ser con esos dientes y ese tamaño, el mar era en parte diferente aunque tampoco había querido probar a nadar con tiburones, menos en una jaula, tenía más sentido de supervivencia, gracias, y el agua no era su medio como para confiarse. La tarde la habían pasado tirados en la playa, compartiendo un cigarrillo con Zac, jugando al voley y a luchas de caballeros en el agua con el resto. Después la noche de fiesta… definitivamente había sido un día provechoso y estaba muerto de sueño.

Le pareció que acababa de poner la cabeza en la almohada cuando algo que sonaba como golpes en una puerta y alguien gritando se iba colando en su mente, pero en su opinión no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para preocuparse, por lo que se acurrucó más, dispuesto a seguir con su sueño.

–¡Zoe no huyas! ¡Devuélvemela, es mía! ¡No quiero estas cosas! –la voz de Kya desde el balcón de su bungaló llegaba más clara hasta el de ellos–. ¡Quiero mi ropa, mi bañador! 

–Eso no es ropa, son trapos. Esta es mucho más waaay –replicó Zoe.

–Lo que es waaay es mi culo –contestó Kya y se giró señalando esa parte–. ¡Con esta telilla no se ve otra cosa!

–Es un culo adorable. ¡Vamos a enseñárselo a Marcos!

–¡No metas a Marcos en esto! –la reprendió la castaña–. No pienso ir así a ningún lado, para esto no llevo nada. 

–Eso sería muy atrevido por tu parte, pequeña –rió Patch saliendo de su bungaló con el pelo revuelto, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta–. Buen trabajo –añadió mirando a Zoe. 

–¡Lo dije! Hay que renovar ese armario de abuelilla. ¡Esta tarde vamos de compras y te haré un reportaje de modelo! –dijo la última parte si cabe más emocionada que por ir de compras en sí.

–¡Por Dios! Esto es peor que en el río –bufó Kya intentando que los malditos triángulos del bikini cubrieran más. 

Patch entró en su cabaña riendo y tiró de la sábana sobre la que estaba Sonic para despertarlo–. Que te cierran el buffet, David. Y Zoe no tardará en venir para darte un abrazo de buenos días. 

–No… tengo sueño, comeré frutas… No la dejes –dijo en un tono suplicante.

–Tendrás que dormir en la playa, guapo –le aconsejó–. Nadie detiene a Zoe. 

–No puedo dormir en la playa.

Patch rió y optó por dejar caer un chorrito de agua sobre Sonic. –Atente a las consecuencias por tardar tanto en volver, David –lo reprendió divertido–. Igual si eres bueno puedes conseguir que Kya te consiga unas de esas camas taaan cómodas y recogidas. Es mejor a que te espachurre el bicho. 

Sonic se quejó cuando el agua cayó sobre él, tiró de la sábana, se secó un poco y se mudó a la otra esquina del cabecero. –Que lo intente y se atendrá a las consecuencias –refunfuño–. Intenté volver antes, de verdad, además fue un día largo, Patch. ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar? Ya iré con Zac por la… tarde cuando os vayáis de compras –se interrumpió con un bostezo.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente. –Bien, bien… puedes quedarte, tampoco necesitamos un zombie –aceptó buscando qué ponerse–. Pero deberías venir a las compras, lo necesitas tanto como la pequeñita y seguro que aprecia tu compañía –aconsejó con una sonrisa ladeada. 

–Me compré… ropa antes de venir, ¿por qué más? Y Kya ya tiene mucha –dijo Sonic, viendo que había ganado la batalla de que le dejaran dormir dejó de tratar de aprovechar cada segundo por si acaso y se relajó un poco, frotándose la cara y quedándose tumbado boca arriba con un brazo sobre los ojos.

–Zoe se la tiró toda, le prestó de la suya por el momento, deberías salir a verla –contestó–. Como te descuides hará lo mismo con la tuya –añadió riendo divertido. 

–No veo mucho ahora –rió Sonic–. Sabes que nunca os voy a entender con eso de tirar la ropa que no tiene ni un agujerito, ¿verdad? Y… –bostezó– ya gasté un montón en el traje.

Patch bufó. –Eso fue una minucia –rebatió–. Y aunque no lo entiendas no te puedes librar de que te la tire si se le cruzan los cables. Bueno, nos vemos esta tarde –se despidió Patch dando por supuesto que iba a ir con ellos y salió de la cabaña. 

–¡Vamos a la recepción! Seguro que está tu ¡amor! –se escuchó gritar a Zoe y Sonic no pudo alegrarse más de haber logrado una mañana de descanso de esa loca.

***

–Sabes que ese disfraz lo puedes perder muy pronto, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kya divertida a Sonic cuando salió de su bungaló, Zoe seguía maquillándose para ser una ninfa perfecta, suerte que el disfraz de ella llevaba antifaz. Su amigo estaba en el exterior esperando a los demás.

Él se encogió de hombros. –Patch va con una sábana y así no paso calor. ¿No te da calor tanto pelo? –cuestionó observando el disfraz de mapache de Kya, especialmente el vestido peludo aunque corto y de tirantes.

–No creas –respondió ella imitando su gesto con los hombros–. El problema será en la disco. Pero es demasiado suave como para ponerle pegas, mira –dijo instándole a tocar la tela. 

–Sí es suave –dijo acariciando la parte blanca de la panza–. Zoe estará muy feliz contigo hoy.

–Hola –Zac llegó disfrazado de un personaje de videojuego como no podía ser de otro modo, a no ser que se disfrazara de lasaña, de Sora de Kingdom hearts. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se lo ofreció a Sonic que lo aceptó sin dudar un segundo, la espera se estaba haciendo demasiado larga para él.

–Te quedó muy chulo, Zac –lo felicitó Kya, ya se había acostumbrado a que Sonic no le hiciera caso con el tabaco. 

–Conseguí que Nii-chan lo encontrara en mi casa y lo enviara –contestó Zac.

–Un acto prodigioso –concordó Kya riendo, quitándose el antifaz, le daba calor, ya se lo podría cuando todos salieran. 

–Entonces como siempre sólo queda la pequeña loca –dijo Patch llegando también junto a ellos con su toga griega bien colocada. 

–¡Puedo volar! ¡Puedo volar! –Zoe corrió moviendo los brazos hasta abrazar a Kya, llevaba el pelo suelto adornado con una corona de flores, un vestido blanco también con flores naturales y unas alas de hada–. ¡Bichito adorable y esponjoso!

–Zoe… calor… –murmuró Kya agotada, desde que se había puesto el vestido no había dejado de abrazarla cada dos segundos–. Se te van a caer las flores –le advirtió. 

–Estás tan suaaave… suaaave… –dijo con absoluta felicidad en su rostro al soltarla sólo para pasar a acariciar cada parte del vestido.

–¿Me estás metiendo mano? –preguntó Kya alzando una ceja y miró a los tres hombres–. Lo está haciendo, ¿verdad? 

–Haces amigos y te buscas a la más loca, es lo que tiene –dijo Sonic sin darle demasiada importancia–. ¿Nos vamos?

–Nos vamos –afirmó Patch riendo y empezando a caminar con Zac y Sonic. 

–¡Ey! Que se pegó ella –bromeó Kya alcanzándolos tras sacarle la lengua a Zoe, colgándose de la espalda de Sonic y dejando varios besos en su mejilla–. Yo elijo amigos muy bien, si hasta los tengo que ir a buscar al bosque. 

–Yo te encontré, listilla –objetó Sonic–. Y creo que vas a tener razón y lo voy a perder, estás empujando esta cosa –informó notando cómo la escasa tela en que consistía el disfraz de Tarzán descendía por sus caderas con cada paso y consecuente roce de ella a su espalda.

Kya chasqueó la lengua. –Qué timo –se quejó soltándose, se colocó a su lado y se apresuró a ponerse el antifaz que taparía algo de su maldito y prácticamente eterno sonrojo. Iba a necesitar una copa, lástima, se había prometido no pasarse con el alcohol esa noche. 

–Yo no tengo la culpa si te duelen tan pronto los pies por querer tener la sensación de que creciste después de cinco años –bromeó Sonic.

–Los tacones estilizan la figura femenina –lo corrigió Patch. 

–Vamos, que hacen que parezca que tenga unas piernas más chulas y un culo perfecto –agregó Kya rodando los ojos, dando muestra de que los tacones no eran idea suya. 

Sonic la miró y se encogió de hombros. –Está más o menos igual que siempre.

–Siempre me ves igual, Sonic –le corrigió Kya–. Ya podría estar delante tuya completamente desnuda que te daría lo mismo –dijo resignada a ello, tampoco le daba mucha importancia al hecho en sí. 

–¿Pero has visto qué culo? –protestó Zoe dándole una palmadita–. Y mira las piernas, ahora que estás más arriba se pueden ver muuucho mejor, tan tersas. ¡Es mi perfecta, Pachita! –dijo inventándose un mote derivado del disfraz y jugueteando con las orejas.

–Cosas de hermanos pequeños –dijo Zac relajadamente pasándole el cigarrillo a Sonic dejando que lo acabara.

–Menudo hermano pequeño –musitó Kya pensando por un momento en el beso–. No importa, Zoe, ya te tengo a ti para que me halagues. No es como si quisiera seducir a Sonic. 

–¡Siempre me tendrás! –aseguró y para el resto sonó como una amenaza–. Y yo soy mejor. Sonic es adorable casi todo el tiempo, pero no me deja apachurrarle –dijo lo último con rencor. 

–Lo agobias –dijeron Patch y Kya al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a reír. 

–Cree que si te deja no lo soltarás nunca hasta que muera, ¿verdad, hermanito? –bromeó Kya sacándole la lengua. 

Sonic bufó y murmuró: –Es como una maldita serpiente. 

–¡Pero si soy adorable! Todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿a que sí? –cuestionó Zoe mirando a todos con un puchero.

–Adorable, con cierta tendencia a la exageración –contestó Patch. 

–Y alborotadora –agregó Kya–. Pero sí, adorable, Zoe, no te preocupes. 

–¿Y por qué él no me quiere? –preguntó señalando con el dedo a Sonic.

–No le gusta la carne y la culpa es de las serpientes –dijo distraídamente Zac.

–Además conmigo puso su estándar de adorabilidad muy alto –rió Kya abrazando un poco a Sonic–. ¿A que sí?

El chico sólo negó con la cabeza suavemente.

–Pero él es tres puntos menos adorable que tú y sí le quiere –protestó nuevamente Zoe señalando a Patch.

El aludido negó con la cabeza suspirando. –Sonic ha sido, es y será tu talón de Aquiles, Zoe. Asúmelo, no le vas a gustar. Del sexo opuesto sólo está acostumbrado a tratar con Kya… los ligues creo que no cuentan –murmuró lo último mirando a Sonic para confirmar sus sospechas de que no había mucha conversación en esos momentos–. Y las tías dais un poco de miedo, porque nunca sabemos por dónde vais a salir –bromeó. 

Sonic se rió con ganas ante lo último, cuando logró calmarse vio ante él su salvación. –Al fin, ahí está el barco pirata –dijo señalando al frente y acelerando el paso tirando de Kya al cogerla de la mano.

**Continuará...**


	12. Capítulo 12

Subieron por la pasarela al Santa Ellia tras enseñar sus entradas en el muelle y observaron la divertida e inesperada escena ante ellos, había duelos de espadas o cuchillos de juguete, juegos para saltar y coger manzanas colgadas de cuerdas, otro en el que una pareja llevaba un huevo con la frente de babor a estribor, personas pasándose un hielo con la boca, otros metiendo la cabeza en el agua y sacando una llave o un candado, gente dándose comida con los ojos vendados… Todos los juegos estaban vigilados por personas disfrazadas de temibles piratas, quizás una sorpresa más era que en un juego junto al timón estaba el capitán encarnado por una mujer.

–¿Os apetece jugar? –preguntó Patch mirando todo tratando de decidir el juego. 

–No estoy segura… –murmuró Kya, demasiada gente a la que no conocía y con la que tendría que interactuar si jugaban. 

–Vamos, será divertido –los animó Sonic.

–¿Veis? Por qué no puedo achucharlo –se lamentó Zoe.

–Comida… –murmuró Zac mirando todos los puestos en los que se jugaba con comida–. Primero manzanas –decidió comenzando a caminar.

–Yo a ese no llego –se quejó Kya aunque lo siguió hacia el lugar–. Me gusta el del huevo. 

–Creí que dirías el hielo –la picó Patch. 

–Una manzana. ¡Ahora vuelvo! –dijo Sonic alejándose a paso ligero.

–¡Vamos a jugar con el huevo! –se emocionó Zoe cogiendo la mano de Kya para ir en esa dirección.

Patch negó con la cabeza y siguió a Sonic y a Zac hasta las manzanas. Fueron pasando por varios juegos, uniéndose y dividiéndose los grupos hasta que decidieron inspeccionar la bodega inferior.

–¡Concurso de baile! Y dan chupito a quienes aguanten toda la canción–anunció Kya divertida al ver a las parejas intentando llevar el ritmo de la música con una naranja de por medio, sin que ésta cayera al suelo. 

–Y limbo –completó Patch aplaudiendo un poco a quien acababa de pasar doblándose bajo la caña. 

–¡Vamos a bailar con fruta, Pachita! –dijo Zoe tirando de Kya.

–Pero, pero… si no nos coordinamos nunca –se quejó la castaña recordando la carrera de huevos y el desastre en que había terminado, pero cogió la naranja resignada y la puso entre la frente de ambas. El resultado fue el que había esperado, la naranja cayó al suelo en el segundo giro y por poco no hace tropezar a otra de las parejas–. Te lo dije. ¿Por qué no pruebas con Patch?

–Nooo… Yo quiero contigo, ¡somos las mejores amigas! –dijo abrazándola fuerte–. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez –no había terminado de decirlo cuando ya estaba en busca de la naranja.

Kya aprovechó la pequeña búsqueda de su amiga para coger un mango e ir hasta Sonic. –¿Me concede este baile de fruta? –preguntó haciendo una reverencia divertida. 

Sonic rió por su actuación, pero dudó si aceptar, miró a Zoe y negó. –Mejor no dar esperanzas de jugar a eso, señorita. El palo destroza columnas parece mucho menos peligroso.

Kya hizo un puchero, pero aceptó empezado a caminar hacia el otro juego cogiendo a Sonic de la mano. –Pero luego no os quejéis de que tengo ventaja por ser más pequeña. 

–Tienes la agilidad de un pato, por un poco de ventaja... –la picó Sonic.

–¡Ey! Que no se me dé bien saltar de rama en rama no significa que sea patosa –se defendió–. Se me da bien esquivar cosas. Y hacer ballet de pequeña ayuda… –murmuró lo último.

–Estamos hablando de un palo, seguro que algo tiene que ver –siguió bromeando el otro. 

–Está bien… apostemos –sugirió Kya poniéndose frente a él–. ¿Qué me das si te gano?

–¿Quieres otro beso? –ofreció Sonic divertido. Zac elevó una ceja en dirección a la pareja, pero no dijo nada.

–¿Y dónde quedó lo de hermano pequeño? –intervino Patch que no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar. 

–No me quería decir la sorpresa del verano –contestó Sonic encogiéndose de hombros.

Kya se sonrojó y volvió a caminar hacia el juego. –Sólo fue una broma –contestó en tono llano. 

–Una broma… –repitió el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada–. Quizá no fue igual por ambas partes –comentó inocentemente como si fuera para él, pasando al lado de Sonic. 

–Sólo fue un trato, beso por información –dijo Sonic rodando los ojos.

Patch asintió sin dejar de sonreír. –Claro, es algo normal –contestó con cierta ironía. 

–Venga, lentos –los apresuró Kya intentando evitar el tema del beso. 

–Sonic no le da mucha importancia a eso, podría darte uno por un poco de mermelada –explicó Zac sonriendo.

–No… no por un poco –dijo Sonic sonrojándose levemente, discutiendo consigo mismo había tenido que admitir que Zac llevaba algo de razón, como de costumbre. No le molestaría en absoluto dar besos como medio de pago, era un recurso ilimitado a diferencia del dinero, la vida sería más fácil.

Patch chasqueó la lengua. –Una lástima –murmuró, pero en su mente se empezaban a formar algunas suposiciones sobre porqué Kya había… mejorado–. Pero en cierto modo interesante. Vamos a jugar –sentenció finalmente acercándose a la barra. 

–¡Pachita! ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?! Encontré nuestra naranja –llegó Zoe levantando la naranja en un gesto triunfal.

–Hemos propuesto un concurso. Quien gane en la barra le da un beso a Kya –informó Patch con una sonrisa traviesa. 

–¡Ey! Ese no era el trato –se quejó la aludida. 

–¡Yo te salvaré de estos buitres! Eres demasiado adorable –dijo Zoe abrazándola.

Kya suspiró y se dijo a sí misma que más le valía ganar ella si quería salvarse de verdad. Se pusieron en la fila cuando la barra volvió a estar en lo alto. Zac no pasó ni la primera ronda, era demasiado esfuerzo eso de agacharse. Patch fue el siguiente en quedar eliminado, la toga larga no le permitía moverse con suficiente facilidad y acabó tirado en el suelo. Por desgracia para Kya, ella fue la siguiente, dejando todo en manos de Zoe y Sonic, y no estaba segura de cuál de los dos sería mejor opción si Patch de verdad quería que la apuesta se cumpliera, y sabiendo como era su amigo… seguro que tenía más cosas en mente. La mirada de Zoe parecía la de un soldado decidido a alcanzar su objetivo, tenía que salvar a su mapache apachurrable, Sonic le sacó la lengua confiado, no le había importado mucho ganar, pero ahora por ir contra Zoe iba a esforzarse de verdad, aunque hubiera que ir caminando no era muy diferente a tener que inclinarse en el aire para poder pasar entre dos ramas estrechas. La lucha fue reñida, lograron que los otros participantes que quedaban ajenos a la apuesta perdieran y ellos siguieron jugando hasta que tuvieron que doblarse demasiado y Zoe se cayó cuando sus alas de hada dieron con el suelo frenándola y poniéndole el vestido de corbata.

–¡No es justo! Fueron las alas –protestó Zoe al instante.

Sonic le sacó la lengua. –Perdiste, perdiste –canturreó infantilmente.

–Ya tenemos un campeón –anunció Patch recogiendo el vale por un chupito de Sonic por haber ganado el juego–. Aquí están tus premios –añadió empujando a Kya hasta que ésta quedó pegada al cuerpo de Sonic y dejando el vale en la mano del joven.

Sonic frunció el ceño un segundo, extrañado. –¡Oh! Lo olvidé –dijo cuando recordó porqué había comenzado toda esa rivalidad en el juego.

–No importa, Sonic. No tienes que… –empezó a decir Kya mirando al suelo y alejándose un paso. 

–No, no, no… un trato es un trato. Ganó, tiene que darte el beso –ordenó Patch mirándolos expectante–. Y tu corresponder, sino no sería su victoria sino la tuya… no tendría sentido –añadió sonriendo diabólicamente. 

Sonic la observó, aún no lo miraba y se estaba sintiendo mal por todo eso, lo sentía incorrecto muy dentro de sí mismo. –No voy a hacerlo si la molesta –decidió dando medio paso atrás y miró serio a Patch–. Es una fiesta.

–Vamos, vamos… no es molestia, la chica es tímida –insistió el rubio–. Nosotros podemos no mirar, ¿eh, Kya? –dijo piscándole el culo. 

–¡Ay! –se quejó la castaña mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y mostrando el sonrojo que había tratado de esconder–. Capullo, no me pellizques. 

–¿Ves? Ya está bien. 

Sonic negó con la cabeza, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kya. –Voy a por el chupito.

–Te acompaño –contestó sacándole la lengua a Patch. 

–¿Rechazas a David? ¿En serio? Pobrecito… –la picó Patch, y logró que ella se detuviera mirándolo sorprendida.

–No lo rechazo –contestó.

–No quieres darle ni un besito –la corrigió el rubio. 

–No es porque no quiera. 

–¿Entonces? Él seguro que piensa que le diste calabazas, pobre, le heriste –dijo con fingida tristeza. 

Kya bufó y se pasó la mano por el pelo. –¿Qué quieres que te diga, que quiero besarlo otra vez? –preguntó recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa por parte de Patch que la hizo sentirse peor ante la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño a Sonic–. Eres incorregible… –murmuró girándose para caminar hacia donde estaba su amigo en la barra–. Sonic, hazlo –dijo para llamar su atención. 

Sonic dejó de tontear con la camarera que estaba entreteniéndose demasiado en sevirle un par de copas después del chupito gratis y la miró. –¿Segura? –preguntó mirando un segundo a Patch con sospecha.

Kya asintió enredando una mano en el pelo de la nuca de Sonic y la otra en su hombro. –Besarte no es para nada un sacrificio –aseguró sonriéndole tímidamente. 

Sonic sonrió y acunó su rostro con las manos con cariño antes de unir sus labios, besándola inicialmente con más cautela que la vez anterior, dándole la oportunidad de detenerse en cualquier momento, pero como la otra vez el beso adquirió su fuego, quizás prendió más pronto porque ella estaba respondiendo de verdad, no sólo moviendo algo los labios inconscientemente, una mano bajó para quedarse en la cintura de Kya, pero no se atrevió a moverla más, tampoco tenía realmente la intención. Cuando se detuvieron ella estaba demasiado roja y su respiración acelerada, él sonrió divertido y le dio un beso en la mejilla, acarició con el pulgar y se apartó para coger las copas y pasarle una.

–Gracias –dijo ella aceptando la copa, esa vez la necesitaba para refrescarse, pero no bebería más… no, ese beso había sido la confirmación de su determinación. 

–¡Bravo! Qué monosos. ¿Ves? No era tan difícil, Kya –los felicitó Patch pidiendo tres copas más para Zoe, Zac y él mismo. 

–Sí, Patch –concedió Kya rodando los ojos. 

–¡No es justo! Yo la iba a salvar de los buitres –protestó Zoe.

–Creo que merecería la pena darle un bote de mermelada –bromeó Zac cogiendo su copa de Goose con sirope de mango.

–Lo merece, Zac, lo merece –contestó Kya siguiéndole la broma–. Vamos a ver la discoteca –agregó terminándose la copa de un solo trago y cogiendo Sonic y Zac cada uno de una mano.

***

Llegó a cubierta y tomó una gran bocanada de aire que había estado necesitando, se apoyó en la barandilla de estribor mirando el mar y los otros barcos en el puerto relajadamente, al ser en un sótano la discoteca ayudaba a que su claustrofobia acabara más pronto con él, era el cuarto viajecito que hacía en dos horas. Una vez calmado se giró para decidir a qué jugaría esa vez y se decidió por encontrar con la boca una llave o un candado en un barreño de agua oscura. Se acercó allí y no tardó mucho en toparse con algo, un candado negro y grueso, hubiese preferido una llave, pero le servía. Se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que se le acercó una chica con el pelo negro y rizado hasta los hombros, ojos azules y disfrazada de mora... o algo así, Sonic no podía concretarlo, sólo sabía que fina tela morada la cubría desde los generosos pechos hasta los tobillos con aberturas por los laterales del torso y los brazos y piernas en los que se intuía cierta fuerza –Sonic pensó que debía hacer mucho deporte–, y le pasaba un par de centímetros. Con una sonrisa levantó una llave negra.

–Creo que encajo en tu candado –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa divertida. Sonic sonrió con encanto y se ocupó de probarlos–. ¡Lo sabía! Vamos a por nuestro premio, guapo. Por cierto, me llamo Alex.

–Un placer. Soy Sonic.

–¿Sonic? ¿Como el videojuego?

–Em… Sí, la verdad es que justamente ese –contestó Sonic, dándose cuenta de cuán extraño le resultaba estar hablando con una mujer, en todas sus noches de juerga sólo había llegado al nombre si acaso y había sido dicho casi como un compromiso, a nadie le había importado mucho.

–Debes tener unos padres divertidos –rió ella.

–No tengo, me lo puso una amiga. 

–¿Y por qué Sonic? –preguntó curiosa.

Sonic se encogió levemente de hombros. –Creo que porque cuando era pequeño al reír acababa… rodando por el suelo –respondió rascándose la nuca.

–Es una buena anécdota. 

–¿Y tú por qué Alex? –preguntó aunque un poco perdido de cómo seguir con la inesperada conversación.

–Eso no tiene historia, mis padres ojearon un libro con nombres, cada uno eligió uno, tiraron una moneda y el que ganó decidió –contestó quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Sonic entregó el candado con la llave en la mesa de premios y el hombre disfrazado de pirata los miró con diversión.

–Habéis cogido el premio gordo. ¿Crees que el chaval podrá aguantarlo también? –dijo mirando a Alex mientras sacaba una botella de absenta y llenaba dos chupitos largos.

–Todo el mundo te parece débil, Paco, pero aún no has conseguido tumbarme –replicó Alex cogiendo los chupitos y pasándole uno a Sonic, brindaron y bebieron de un tirón, Sonic tuvo que toser un par de veces para evitar que el alcohol le perforara el esófago–. ¿Ves? Aguantó.

–Ya… fuera de mi vista. 

–Cascarrabias. ¿Sigue en pie lo de ese grupo para la inmersión nocturna pasado mañana?

–No he dicho lo contrario.

–Soy instructor de buceo –explicó Alex mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la bodega.

Sonic le habló de los tres trabajos que había tenido, después hablaron de los lugares en que habían estado, Alex parecía haber viajado por medio mundo buceando en reservas marinas a sus veintidós años. Sonic se encontró relajándose con ella, en esa conversación que se le estaba haciendo cada vez más natural, ignorando ese sentimiento de preocupación que había aparecido al poco de conocer a Alex en un recodo de su ser.

Bailaron con una fruta, les tocó una pequeña y resbaladiza sandía, pero lograron aguantar toda la canción, el logro, al parecer era de las frutas más complicadas, les ganó otro chupito de ginebra, con ese Sonic sintió por unos segundos que la habitación giraba un poco. Alex pareció preocuparse, pero le quitó importancia y bajaron al piso inferior a la discoteca. Cuando se besaron, Sonic supo que definitivamente necesitaba mucho más que eso, el beso había sido iniciado por ella, inusitadamente suave y poco después se había convertido en una lucha sin cuartel, nunca otra le había presentado tanta batalla, sólo alguna vez más como un breve juego, incluso había perdido algunas batallas contra ella. 

Un par de copas y muchas canciones más, Alex abrió la puerta de su casa y Sonic la acorraló contra la pared del recibidor devorando su boca, estaba caliente, demasiado caliente y el alcohol no ayudaba a su paciencia. Con inusitada fuerza la mujer cambió sus posiciones y cerró la puerta. Él la acercó para continuar besándola, le estaba encantando esa lucha de poder que se estaba disputando en su boca. Se arqueó tratando de obtener algo de contacto en su dureza y se encontró con la mano de ella colándose bajo el disfraz de Tarzán en vez del cuerpo que había esperado. Sonic la acercó rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura y después apretando un poco su culo, la otra mano estaba enredada en su pelo impidiendo que el beso terminara hasta que no hubo obtenido la victoria, poco después dejó sus labios con reticencia en pos del cuello y hombros, estos últimos parecían fuertes, ¿quizás de levantar botellas de aire? Tampoco le importaba mucho, en conjunto ella era un fuego que no hacía más que alimentar más y más el suyo. 

Sonic fue a bajarle el vestido para continuar con su trabajo bucal y llegar a sus pechos, pero ella se separó y tiró de él para que la siguiera por el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio donde lo empujó haciendo que cayera sobre el colchón. Él tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cabeza y cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que todo gira por el movimiento demasiado rápido. Había bebido más de la cuenta, no le gustaba beber tanto porque hacía demasiadas estupideces, a veces magia, de no ser porque sus parejas iban también con bastante alcohol en sangre la habría cagado, además la vuelta a casa nada más terminar de follar se hacía un poco infierno, nunca se había quedado a dormir con nadie. La boca de Alex sobre su polla cortó todo pensamiento, no había notado cuándo le había bajado el taparrabos y apenas estaba siendo consciente de que un condón se estaba deslizando con esos labios. Miró hacia abajo y pudo verla mirándole, una mano le acariciaba el interior de la pierna llegando hasta el culo mientras esa boca se movía demasiado expertamente por su polla, parecía saber qué se sentiría jodidamente bien y qué no tanto desde ese primer segundo. La otra mano… Sonic pudo ver que el brazo se movía rítmicamente, saber que se estaba tocando le excitó más y deseó estar en el lugar de esa mano, de paso quitar de una vez toda esa maldita tela que la cubría.

Alex siguió estimulándole, esa mano sobre su piel le apretaba un glúteo, porque su culo era sólo el músculo, apretaba sus pezones y la suave caricia en sus piernas parecía un poco fuera de lugar por el cuidado que demostraba. Lo estaba volviendo loco, llevándole al punto de no retorno y justo cuando iba a correrse ella se detuvo y lo sujetó por la base. Sonic abrió los ojos que no se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado cuando al segundo la sintió horcajadas sobre él, nada de tela y la punta de su polla rozando su… ¿ano? ¿Por qué por ahí? No era que no lo hubiese hecho algunas veces, pero en su experiencia no era usual empezar por ahí. Lo que vio lo hizo incorporarse y por el movimiento rápido sujetarse la cabeza. Alex no venía de Alejandra ni Alexia al parecer por la polla que se erguía tan orgullosa como la suya y las tetas habían sido sólo parte del disfraz. Esa parte de sí mismo que había estado preocupada en aumento en ese punto pareció gritarle “sal de ahí cagando leches, mocoso estúpido”. 

–Eres un tío –logró decir.

–Claro que soy un tío, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? –preguntó Alex incrédulo. Cuando Sonic negó con la cabeza no pudo evitar reírse–. ¿Y ya no te apetece, Sonic? –cuestionó haciendo que polla del otro volviera a rozar entre sus nalgas.

Sonic jadeó y se movió para alejarse lo que no ayudó precisamente con aquello de no rozarse más, recuperó lo que se le había bajado la erección. Él podía tener sus reparos, pero su pene seguía queriendo vaciarse en un lugar estrecho y cálido, era un cabrón mal acostumbrado. 

–Yo no… esto no… no me van los hombres –dijo sin mucha convicción, Alex había seguido moviéndose y el alcohol tampoco le ayudaba precisamente a centrarse.

–¿No te estaba gustando? ¿Seguro que quieres parar? –dijo Alex posicionándole para que el glande presionara en su ano comenzando a entrar–. Me preparé para ti, ¿no quieres follarme?

Sonic gimió y más por instinto que por una decisión consciente se empujó penetrándolo. Alex gritó por la intromisión y lo besó, terminando de freírle las pocas neuronas operativas que le quedaban con esos bélicos besos. A partir de ese momento el sentimiento que seguía casi suplicándole que se largara quedó en el olvido, sólo quedó espacio para el placer, Alex y el alcohol le guiaban. Les hizo cambiar las tornas dejando al otro hombre de espaldas al colchón, siempre prefería estar arriba, inmerso en el placer apenas protestó cuando unos inesperados dedos comenzaron a presionar en su ano poco a poco, cuando lograron entrar y presionaron algo dentro de él se corrió sin poder remediarlo. 

Alex los hizo girar de nuevo continuando moviendo esos dedos dentro de Sonic, haciéndole gemir entre su respiración agitada, él aún estaba duro. Observando al chico, ese sonrojo, los ojos con apenas una línea verde bordeando la pupila dilatada por el placer, los labios rojos e hinchados, las gotitas de sudor en sus músculos y las piernas tan separadas, deseó ocupar el lugar de sus dedos, pero no estaría bien, podía apreciar una inocencia innata en él de la que no iba aprovecharse porque estaba más dócil por culpa del alcohol, si Sonic cambiaba de opinión acerca de los tíos por la mañana, no dudaría. En su lugar cogió una mano del joven, le encantaban sus manos fuertes y ásperas, masculinas no como las suyas demasiado largas, y la llevó a su erección, comenzando a masturbarse con las manos unidas, cuando Sonic siguió dándole placer sin resistirse le dejó que continuara solo a fin de poder tocar otras partes de su cuerpo hasta reanimarle para una segunda ronda, esa vez se puso de espaldas, se empaló lentamente y se movió del mismo modo tortuoso hasta que Sonic se desesperó y aceleró las cosas. El amanecer llegó demasiado pronto.

***

Sonic se sentó en la cama frotándose la cara y pasándose las manos por el pelo, desde la mañana anterior estaba hecho un puto lío, ni siquiera había podido dormir bien. Por gracia o por desgracia el alcohol no había sido suficiente para crear una laguna en su memoria y para aumentar su confusión a la mañana siguiente Alex se había comportado con él demasiado… amable quizás, desconcertándole. Ya era extraño para él despertar en una cama que no fuera la suya y como si no tuviera bastante con su desliz homosexual se había encontrado siendo cuidado por alguien que no era Kya. Alex le había besado varias veces más, pero no le había presionado para nada más, fácilmente había derivado todo a una conversación amena desayunando en la cama con algunas caricias más cariñosas que excitantes. Todo era un jaleo. Quería más de eso y los besos, pero ¡demonios! no le gustaban los tíos, ¿verdad? Después de un día dándole vueltas no sabía qué creer, se estaba volviendo loco. Sonic gimoteó desesperado y volvió a tumbarse escondiéndose bajo la sábana.

–Llevas siglos gimoteando en esa cama, David –dijo Patch saliendo del baño con unas bermudas y secándose el pelo con una toalla, decidiendo sentarse en la cama de Sonic–. Si has decidido fusionarte con ella te aviso que no servirá. 

Sonic se incorporó apartando la sábana y con ello descubriendo su desnudez, y bufó frustrado. –No es eso es que… –se volvió a pasar las manos por el pelo suspirando realmente cansado. Luego miró a Patch y pareció iluminarse cuando se le ocurrió–. Tú eres un tío –concluyó un segundo antes de moverse para besarlo con pasión, cuando se detuvo reflexionó unos segundos–. No, no del todo –resolvió que no había sido lo mismo, no era cuestión de cualquier tío, aunque quizás tampoco sirviera cualquier mujer, aunque sabía que Patch era atractivo. No había solucionado mucho y se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón desmadejado, aquello era imposible.

–Si esto es una venganza por hacerte besar Kya no vas bien encaminado –comentó el hombre rubio saliendo de su asombro–. Aunque claro… como yo estoy comprometido y tú me has besado me pones en un compromiso con mi chico… ¡bien jugado, David! –lo felicitó dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. 

–¿Qué bes…? –fue a preguntar extrañado, pero recordó lo del limbo y el beso a Kya antes de encontrarse con Alex–. Ah, eso, no. Y em… lo siento por lo de comprometido y eso. ¡Dioses! Necesito tomar el aire –dijo levantándose caminando hasta la puerta y acordándose de que necesitaba ponerse algo de ropa que comenzó a buscar por la habitación recordando después de un par de vueltas que estaba en el armario.

–Ya veo… el que tiene problemas eres tú –murmuró Patch tumbándose en la cama–. ¿Pór qué no le cuentas al tito Patch qué te reconcome? 

Sonic lo miró dudando. –No… no me reconcome nada –dijo continuando buscando su ropa con un leve sonrojo.

–Venga… puedo parecer un capullo, pero quiero ayudarte –insistió el hombre–. Siempre es bueno hablar con alguien y parece que esta vez no quieres que ese alguien sea Kya. 

–No es por Kya, sólo… Ya se resolverá, no tiene importancia realmente –dijo Sonic buscando unos pantalones cortos y descubriendo que tenía unos en la mano, los primeros que había levantado para buscar. Agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado y se los puso.

Patch lo miró y sonrió con condescendencia. –Venga, no me voy a asustar de lo que me digas –dijo con un tono más suave y comprensivo. 

–Ya sé que no te vas a asustar –repuso Sonic, se quedó unos segundos mirándole y soltó un pesado suspiro, claudicando. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y miró a su regazo sobre el que jugueteaba con los pulgares, sabía que su cara debía estar casi compitiendo con la de Kya el 80% del tiempo–. Me acosté con un tío anteanoche.

El rubio alzó una ceja sorpresivamente sorprendido. –Pensé que no te iban los hombres. 

–No me van… creo… no sé –dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca, incómodo y cansado–. No me di cuenta de que era un hombre hasta… bastante tarde –sintió que podía echar humo por las orejas sintiéndose avergonzado por ello.

–Ya veo… que malas son las fiestas de disfraces –bromeó Patch intentando que se relajara–. Y te preocupa no saber si te gustan o no. 

Sonic asintió. –Me… gustó estar con él, incluso por la mañana… Nunca había despertado en otro sitio.

–¿Te gustó más después de despertar? ¿No el sexo en sí? –preguntó mirándolo. 

–El sexo fue más o menos igual después del susto.

–¿Qué te gustó exactamente?

El chico se abrazó a sí mismo involuntariamente, sintiéndose un poco vulnerable. –Fue… amable conmigo, desayunamos y hablamos más, ya habíamos hablado en la fiesta. Fue extraño.

El otro sonrió ampliamente viendo ciertas coincidencias con su amiga. –Bueno… lo que te gustó fue que no se limitó a simplemente un polvo rápido –comentó relajadamente–. En cierta forma te has comportado como Kya, dejando de lado que ella no sabe escoger ni medio bien –dijo lo último con un suspiro–. A todo el mundo le gusta que lo escuchen y que lo mimen, aunque no se esté necesariamente en una relación estable. 

–Creo que… puedo aceptar eso –dijo Sonic soltando un suspiro y tumbándose junto a Patch tras lanzarle una mirada suspicaz, más le valía no estar tratando de liarle, ya le había dicho alguna vez lo que opinaba del amor: que no era más que un invento de la gente de ciudad para complicarse y esclavizarse.

–La pregunta definitiva para saber la verdad sería… si estás en una fiesta y ves a un tío espectacular y a su lado una muñequita preciosa… ¿a por quién irías?

–Muñequita –contestó sin dudar–. No me atraen los tíos, sólo me lié con todo esto de Alex.

–¿Ves? Ya está solucionado –dijo alegremente Patch levantándose–. Ahora vístete que nos vamos a comer. Tienes una amiga preocupada por tu salud física y mental –le ordenó poniéndose una camiseta de tirantes. 

Sonic sintió que le aplastaba el cansancio de prácticamente toda la noche en vela, pero se forzó a levantarse y dio un beso en la mejilla a Patch. –Gracias, Miguel –agradeció con renovado humor y encontrando fácilmente una camiseta que ponerse.

–Si es para hablar de problemas sentimentales, cuando quieras –contestó el rubio sonriendo.

**Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 13

Ya sabía que Patch dormía como un bebé, por lo que no se molestó en drogarle con melisa, salió del bungaló vestido con unas sandalias hechas de esparto, unos pantalones blancos de lino y una camisa del mismo material. Había estado necesitando una noche de descanso, más desde el desliz de su descendiente, no podía estar más agradecido a Patch por haberle sacado esa idea de la cabeza, lo tranquilizaba y mucho saber que no volvería a probar por si acaso, pero también le preocupaba que buscando –aun sin ser del todo consciente– amor acabaran destruyéndole como le había ocurrido a él. No podía evitar preocuparse por el mocoso, no se había preocupado tanto por un descendiente desde su propio segundo hijo y sabía que si entregaba su corazón y confianza a alguien no podría protegerle, de flor en flor estaba más seguro, como lo había estado él. Si no se hubiese enamorado tan ciegamente, habría visto el desprecio por la magia y la avaricia por la fortuna con la que se había hecho con su esfuerzo en ella y no habría sido envenenado mientras dormía.

Giró en el último bungaló que daba a la pasarela principal y se chocó con alguien, el cuerpo pareció demasiado ligero y antes de ver de quién se trataba sujetó a la mujer por la cintura para que no se cayera. La sorpresa opacó la sonrisa encantadora de su rostro al encontrarse con Kya.

–Kya… ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó dejando atrás la sorpresa.

–Sí… creo –contestó ella elevando la vista y abriendo completamente los ojos al encontrar a Evan–. ¿Tratando de disfrutar de las vacaciones? –no pudo evitar preguntar sonriendo divertida.

–Por supuesto, ¿no crees que merezca un día de descanso? –cuestionó sin soltarla.

Ella rió suavemente. –Te lo mereces, no lo niego. Y doy por supuesto que pensabas avisarme debidamente de la corta desaparición de mi amigo, ¿verdad? –inquirió ladeando la sonrisa. 

–Así es, señorita. Tenía una carta para ti, pero ahora es innecesaria me temo –improvisó sin que se notara que de hecho ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y fingiendo estar transformando el contenido cuando en realidad estaba creando un lirio azul intenso y se lo entregó.

–Oh, gracias. Esto me gusta casi más que la carta –bromeó ella cogiendo la flor y colocándosela adornando su pelo–. Bueno... supongo que querrás ir a divertirte y esas cosas –comentó soltándose y dedicándole una leve sonrisa–. Seguiré con mi paseo. 

Una parte de Evan quiso seguir con su plan y decir que sí y adiós, pero otra más importante le decía que no podía abandonar a la mujer así. Levantó una mano y acunó una mejilla.

–¿Desearías venir a cenar conmigo, Kya? –preguntó cortésmente, también sabía que le debía dejar que se desahogara con alguien de todo el peso que había puesto en ella y aguantar al mocoso.

Ella dudó unos segundos, no quería molestarlo en su “día libre”. –¿No te molestaré? –preguntó finalmente, inconscientemente inclinó la cabeza hacia ese toque. 

–No te lo pediría de ser así, ¿no crees? –cuestionó y acarició la mejilla con el pulgar un par de veces–. Nunca molestas, Kya, no lo dudes.

–Bueno, en ese caso iré contigo –aceptó y se miró un segundo comprobando que el vestido de lino verde era adecuado comparándolo con la ropa de él, a pesar de llevar sólo la parte inferior del bikini que le había dado Zoe debajo de éste–. ¿Quieres algo en especial? 

–¿Te gusta la comida india? –preguntó a su vez por cortesía, ya sabía que así era, le ofreció un brazo y comenzaron a andar–. Hace unos días vi el lugar perfecto para la ocasión.

–Especias, especias y más especias –contestó fingiendo desagrado antes de sonreír ampliamente–. No vale hacer trampa, ya sabes que me encanta.

–No es trampa hacer uso del conocimiento que se posee, sería deshonesto fingir absoluto desconocimiento, señorita Astrof –se defendió Evan sonriendo–. ¿O preferiría ir a un restaurante griego?

–Creo que haré el enorme esfuerzo de no aceptar dicha oferta. Me conformo con la buena compañía –respondió con ironía, mirándolo maliciosa y sacándole la lengua. 

–Tendré que esforzarme para que no sientas que sólo debes de conformarte –bromeó absteniéndose de corregirla en que era la mejor compañía.

Kya negó con la cabeza riendo. –Y yo me pensaré si recompensar dicho esfuerzo. 

Pocos minutos después llegaron a un sencillo restaurante indio, el olor a especias llegó a ellos en cuanto abrieron la puerta del local. Un camarero los atendió y enseguida los sentaron en una apartada mesa baja rodeada de cojines al modo tradicional, la verdad era que el sitio era muy tranquilo. 

–¿Que desean para beber los señores? 

–Lassi de mango para mí y para la señorita… –Evan dejó que Kya lo dijera por sí misma sin molestarse en tratar de adivinar, de todas formas en mujeres independientes como ella era mejor dejarlas decidir libremente.

–Lassi con comino y pimienta –completó ella. 

–Lassi de mango y Lassi con comino y pimienta, perfecto. Vendré en unos minutos para ver qué quieren para comer –el camarero inclinó la cabeza y se alejó de su mesa. 

–¿Te gusta algo en especial? –preguntó Kya mirando la carta distraídamente. 

Evan ojeó la carta sólo para asegurarse de que tenían lo que quería. –Hyderabad biryani con Mirchi ka salan de acompañamiento –esperó un poco sin molestarla para que eligiera con tranquilidad antes preguntar con cierto tono preocupado–. ¿Lo estás llevando bien, Kya?

–Yo tomaré balti de gambas, acompañado con pilau–decidió finalmente cerrando la carta y lo miró directamente a los ojos–. No te voy a mentir, es duro tener que estar vigilando que no diga o haga nada que lo delate, porque no puedo decirle que no use sus poderes para controlar las plantas, no lo entendería y me haría preguntas. Pero… realmente esa parte en concreto la tengo controlada –contestó soltando un suspiro. 

–Comprendo. Gracias por tu ayuda, Kya –fue a hacer una nueva pregunta, pero se detuvo al ver que venía el camarero, le dijeron su pedido y una vez que se hubo alejado retomó la conversación–. ¿Cuál es la parte complicada?

–Bueno… cuando volvamos empezaré a hacer cosas para ellos, y sé que él vendrá. Me he dado cuenta de que Anakin no tardará en descubrirlo y eso… es un poco más duro porque no puedo hacer nada más para mantenerlo a salvo –contestó–. Y lo peor es que últimamente no he podido centrarme demasiado, no quiero que os pase nada. 

–Haces tanto como puedes, Kya –la consoló estirando una mano y cogiendo una de las suyas–. Sé que te he pedido mucho y has hecho mucho por Sonic y por mí, desde el primer día. Pero ambos sabemos que ese desenlace es inevitable, nadie puede retroceder en el tiempo. No te preocupes, lo has formado bien y los entrenamientos en este nuevo terreno prescindiendo de la vegetación están terminando de prepararlo –dio un nuevo apretón, retiró la mano y se pasó la otra por el pelo–. Te dejaré otra carta con instrucciones para él, entrégasela cuando lo descubran, tendrás que hacer algo de tiempo antes de llevarlo ante la Orden, pero así intentaremos que no descubran su identidad a la primera, que entre sólo como otro novato. ¿Te parece correcto?

Ella asintió mirando la mano que había estado cogiendo. –Conseguiré el tiempo para que no lo descubran antes de que lea la carta. Sólo espero que no… se enfade demasiado –agregó–. Pero bueno, tu encierro también debe ser duro. ¿Todo va bien? –preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente. 

–Dejaré todo resuelto, yo cargaré con la culpa, al fin y al cabo es mía –contestó Evan–. Sí, ahora va bien… o no peor de lo normal, ese mocoso va cada vez más a su bola y es un maldito desastre, como siempre –dejó salir un poco de su frustración antes de darse cuenta–. Lo siento, estoy bien con Sonic.

–No te preocupes –lo disculpó ella riendo–. Yo pregunté, y soy su amiga, pero también me da… quebraderos de cabeza –comentó rememorando el segundo beso con él. 

Evan sonrió de medio lado intuyendo la razón de su nuevo sonrojo, pero en ese momento llegó la comida. Aspiró el rico olor, echaba de menos comer, dijo un educado “que aproveche” e ignorando los cubiertos cogió un trozo de cabra con arroz con cuatro dedos de la mano, por sorprendente que pareciera con cierta gracia y sin marcharse de más, recreándose en la sensación de masticar, saborear, deglutir y lamerse los labios con los ojos cerrados antes de volver a coger comida. Kya no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo con los labios entreabiertos y evidente deseo de ser ese arroz en ese momento y Evan sonrió divertido mientras bebía un poco de su Lassi.

–Me atrevo a adivinar la razón, ¿quieres hablar de ello? Suele ayudar –dijo las dos últimas palabras con vehemencia pensando en su tataranieto hablando con ese bendito Patch que lo había salvado, y continuó comiendo con el mismo gusto.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah…, lo siento! –ella pareció reaccionar y se centró en su comida pensando a qué se refería con la pregunta–. Oh… bueno… es que no estoy segura si hablar con unos de los causantes del problema pueda ser de ayuda –contestó mirándolo un segundo, avergonzada–. Sin ofender –murmuró. 

–¿Yo también soy el causante? –cuestionó haciendo memoria y asintiendo–. Pero podría ayudarte, puedo ofrecerte mi extensa experiencia de vida en este mundo, no creo que la señorita Knowless sea mejor opción si me permites opinar.

La joven se llevó un tenedor a la boca paladeando mientras meditaba la oferta, tampoco era como si tuviera otro con quien hablarlo, Sonic ni se había percatado de que algo raro pasaba, él iba a su bola, sobre todo en las fiestas. 

–No, a Zoe la descarté al instante –concordó suspirando–. Y Patch… ya sé su opinión respecto al asunto en cuestión. 

–Habla con quien te sientas más cómoda, pero si me permites aconsejarte, hazlo. Quizás el señor McDylan no sea tan mala opción como piensas –dijo Evan, le debía mucho a ese chico, desde el día anterior le caía definitivamente bien, si tuviera una casa, familia… lo invitaría a cenar por Navidad.

Kya negó con la cabeza, volvió a probar de su plato de comida y al final acabó cediendo a su impulso de confesarle lo que pasaba. –Tú… tú cuando estás con una mujer con la que no quieres mantener ninguna relación, ¿la bes… la tratas siempre así de galante? –se atrevió a preguntar, cambiando la pregunta en el último momento. 

–Por supuesto –dijo un poco ofendido y luego agregó más amablemente–: Cada mujer encierra su propia belleza, como una rosa, si no la cuidas se marchitará antes de que pueda madurar y puedas descubrir toda su belleza.

–¿Y Sonic? –preguntó de nuevo, sabía que sería diferente galantería, pero supuso que Evan comprendería a que se refería. 

Evan dudó un poco si responder. –Sonic… ya lo has visto los días posteriores, pero no, Kya, no daña a nadie y se preocupa al menos lo mínimo por la persona con quien está, busca el cariño que pueda conseguir y lo corresponde, aunque no se dé cuenta –dijo lo último más bien para sí.

–Ya… –musitó ella apartando la mirada avergonzada–. Yo… yo no sé cómo reaccionar ante algo como eso, menos con cualquiera. 

–Tienes demasiado miedo a salir dañada, pero no te satisface ese tipo de sexo… impersonal –dijo bebiendo otro poco de su copa mientras la miraba–. En parte tú y el mocoso os parecéis, ambos andáis faltos de afecto, él no comprendía lo que buscaba ni lo termina de comprender, y tú sabiéndolo lo rehúyes. Sé cuánto arriesgas confiando aunque sea un poco de tu ser en la gente, Kya, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que haces, mostrar un poco de humanidad, cierta debilidad que te hace más fuerte, que después de todo sigue siendo un punto débil –terminó su plato y tomó una honda respiración con la mirada perdida–. Mi mujer me envenenó mientras dormía, pero no por eso me he convertido en piedra, hielo, insustancial humo o metal. 

La mujer lo miró casi horrorizada por su última frase. –Lo siento –no pudo evitar contestar. Evan tenía razón, no quería volver a esa rutina de acostarse con varios tíos en una noche a los que ni siquiera les miraba la cara. Pero como él había dicho, le daba miedo, por esa razón había empezado con esos encuentros impersonales, ahí no se jugaba nada, no perdía nada, pero no se sentía bien después, cuando lo pensaba incluso dudaba que lo hiciera durante el sexo–. Tu beso o los de Sonic han sido infinitamente… mejores que cualquier encuentro que haya tenido –confesó, aunque él ya lo sabría–. Qui-quiero eso, pero no es fácil cambiar de golpe. 

–No tienes que hacerlo de golpe, Kya –objetó Evan y cogió una mano entre las suyas–. Para ti, pienso que lo mejor sería que comenzaras conociendo a la persona, nada de una noche, porque aunque eligieras al hombre adecuado necesitas un poco de confianza, con las personas en general, si me permites decirlo. Si no das, no obtienes. Ese Marcos podría ser una buena opción, tienes sólo semana y media de vacaciones si necesitas asegurarte de que no va a extenderse. Por el momento.

Ella asintió, movió la mano que estaba entre las de él y acarició con las yemas una de ellas. –Gracias, Evan. Eres la mejor ayuda que podía haber pedido –agradeció mirándolo de nuevo y sonriéndole con cariño–. Y no lo digo sólo por lo de ser un guapito –bromeó para distender el ambiente. 

Evan rió ante el comentario. –Me alegro de haber podido ser de ayuda –dijo besando su mano.

–¿Quieres postre? –preguntó viendo que el camarero se acercaba. 

–Hay una heladería italiana cerca de aquí, si lo prefieres –respondió Evan.

–Prefiero tomar el aire. Hace calor y la comida picaba un poquito –comentó sonriendo–. Puede traernos la cuenta –le dijo al camarero cuando se acercó y empezó a buscar en su bolso la cartera. 

Evan creó unos cuantos billetes, suficiente para pagar tres comidas, los dejó en la mesa y se levantó ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla. –Vamos a por el postre.

Kya miró el dinero y a él alternativamente. –¿Sabes que eso es delito? –preguntó aceptando su mano y saliendo del restaurante. 

–Sólo para los mortales –contestó con una sonrisa juguetona, los billetes se convertirían en hojas de guano en pocos minutos, no se había molestado en insuflar la magia necesaria para que perdurara.

–Menos mal que no tenía pensado volver aquí –lo reprendió Kya empujándolo ligeramente del hombro. 

–Durará lo suficiente para llegar a la seguridad de su caja, ¿cómo puedes pensar que te convertiría en una delincuente? –dijo fingiendo ofensa.

–Cierto, se me olvidaba cuan galán es usted –bromeó caminando hacia atrás delante de él–. Tanto como para no esperar una compensación por ello, ¿cierto? –lo retó sonriendo traviesa. 

–Mis actos son totalmente desinteresados –contestó con una sonrisa divertida–. Sólo son el fruto de una cuidada educación –agregó riendo un poco.

Su educación se había basado en sobrevivir en un pueblecito de Escocia, esconder su mayor poder a su familia para no ser vendido por unas monedas como su hermana y huir a América en su primera oportunidad donde precisamente de su galantería era de lo que se había servido para engatusar a mujeres, colarse en la alta sociedad y hacerse con una fortuna con una empresa maderera y de algodón.

–Es una agradable noticia –aseguró Kya girándose de nuevo después de dedicarle una mirada que hacía pensar que estaba planeando algo. 

Evan ni se inmutó por ello, por el momento era mejor dejarla creer que no averiguaría lo que planeaba, después podía hacerla cantar como a cientos de mujeres sin llegar a besarla, pan comido, aunque tampoco estaba muy intrigado en el caso de Kya. Cogieron sus cucuruchos de helado y caminaron hasta detenerse cerca del bungaló de la chica.

–Gracias por la cena y todo eso –agradeció terminando su helado, mirando el agua calmada con una sonrisa y empezando a quitarse las sandalias. 

–Me alegro de haber conseguido que pasaras una buena noche, no sólo conformándote con la mejor compañía –dijo inclinando un momento la cabeza y mirando extrañado su acción.

–Sí, intentaré agradecértelo la próxima –concordó ella riendo, se quitó el lirio, lo dejó junto a las sandalias y le dio la espalda a Evan para quitarse el vestido–. Hace calor para dormir ahora –dijo como toda explicación cubriéndose el pecho antes de saltar al agua. 

–Que disfrutes de tu baño y ten cuidado con los tiburones, Kya –se despidió Evan tras recuperarse de la visión de la chica corriendo desnuda. 

–¡Oye! No me asustes, mala persona –se quejó Kya saliendo cerca de las escaleras de la plataforma y estirando la mano para alcanzar la ropa antes de salir–. Así no hay quien disfrute. 

–No es lo suficiente profundo para que sea probable que se acerquen grandes –la tranquilizó, apenas reprimiendo un poco su risa por la rápida huida.

–Ya, claro… grandes, pequeños… todos muerden –replicó ella saliendo finalmente, la ropa pegándose demasiado a su cuerpo no hacía mucho por cubrirla, por suerte no había mucha luz–. En fin, nos vemos otra vez. 

–Buenas noches, Kya –dijo Evan dejando un beso en su mejilla mientras acunaba y acariciaba la otra y al separarse mirándola sólo a los ojos.

–Buenas noches, Evan –susurró ella sonriendo. 

Evan asintió y se alejó hacia la ciudad regresando al plan original de ir de fiesta, quizás aprovecharía todo el día y “secuestraría” a una señorita durante ese tiempo.

***

Finalmente logró alcanzar el pañuelo que Zoe llevaba en la cabeza y levantó los brazos, triunfal, antes de inclinarse y dejar un beso en la frente de Sonic. Habían estado jugando a atrapa el pañuelo en el agua, Zoe iba sobre Patch, Zac sobre Anakin, que había llegado hacía un par de días, y ella sobre Sonic. 

–¡Somos los mejores! –sentenció–. Y nos debéis una cena. 

–No es justo, fueron los dos más adorables juntos. ¡Es imposible ganar! –protestó Zoe.

–Excusas –replicó Kya bajando de los hombros de Sonic y abrazándolo por la cintura–. Somos mejores compañeros, ¿verdad?

–Los mejores –rió Sonic.

Zac se dejó caer de espaldas aún quedando con las largas piernas sobre los hombros de Anakin. –Los dos hacen la combinación más baja descartando el sueño de Zoe, no les vi –dijo medio en tono de disculpa para su compañero, medio en broma.

–Siempre podéis pedir la revancha –propuso Kya. 

–Ya habéis ganado tres veces, ni de coña –denegó Anakin deshaciéndose de las piernas de Zac–. Yo voy a descansar a la toalla –informó mirando a su compañero significativamente antes de empezar a caminar hacia fuera del agua. Zac alargó un brazo logrando coger el de Anakin para usarlo de medio de transporte a la orilla mientras él flotaba boca arriba relajadamente con los ojos cerrados.

–Vago –se quejó Anakin, pero extrañamente sin hacer que se soltara, arrastrándolo con él. 

–No te molesta y siempre dices que tienes que mantenerte en forma, Nii-chan.

–Al contrario que tú, que sólo haces ejercicio en privado –murmuró negando con la cabeza. 

–También llevo las bolsas de la compra hasta casa… a veces.

El otro volvió a negar resignado. –Más vale que luego me recompenses. 

–Ajá, te haré lasaña de atún –contestó disfrutando de la sensación de agua fluyendo a su alrededor.

–Idiota… –musitó Anakin sin que lo escuchara y lo soltó cuando estuvo en la orilla dejándose caer en la toalla. Zac gateó hasta llegar a su lado le dio un beso y se tumbó en la toalla contigua.

–Menudo par… no entiendo cómo se aguantan mutuamente –comentó Patch intrigado. 

–Zac es demasiado tranquilo –contestó Kya nadando de espaldas hasta que Zoe se lanzó sobre ella hundiéndola.

–¡Vamos a jugar otra! Pero yo contigo –dijo Zoe abrazándola. 

–Mejor guerra de caballeros –sugirió Patch buceando para coger a Sonic. 

Sonic saltó antes de que cogiera alguno de sus pies, sonrió y le sacó la lengua bajo el agua haciendo el pino.

–¡Ey! David no seas malo –lo reprendió Patch cuando salió del agua. 

El chico salió riendo y frotándose los ojos. –¿Quieres arriba o abajo?

–Siempre abajo, ¿no quedó claro? –contestó el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada.

Sonic se sonrojó un poco. –Entonces, ¿tú me coges? –quiso confirmar, aunque su elección de palabras no fuera muy acertada para mitigar la pregunta anterior.

–Hombre, se supone que estoy comprometido y esas cosas –bromeó Patch y se sumergió para alzarlo en sus hombros. 

–¡Wow! Vale… –dijo sorprendido y estabilizándose sobre Patch–. ¿Por qué tienes que tergiversar todo lo que digo? –protestó mirando hacia abajo, ocultando su sonrojo de Kya, de Patch ya era inevitable y de Zoe le importaba una mierda.

–Es divertido ver cómo te pones como Kya –contestó el hombre mirando a las chicas que estaban ya listas. 

–No me pongo como Kya –sintió la necesidad de protestar–. Venga, vamos a ganar –dijo con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

–Eso lo veremos –dijo Kya agarrándolo de los brazos para empezar a empujar intentando tirarlo al agua–. ¿Sabes que das un poco de miedo con esa sonrisa? 

Sonic rió. –Sé que vas a caerte, tienes un caballo enclenque y nervioso –dijo para picar a Zoe.

–¡Nooo! No es verdad, Sonic. Soy un buen caballo, soy la mejor amiga –protestó la chica saltando, movimiento que Sonic aprovechó para empujar a Kya y que ambas acabaran cayendo de espaldas.

–¡Ganamos! –dijo levantando los brazos triunfal y se dejó caer de espalda quitando las piernas de los hombros de Patch–. ¿Qué se apostaba esta vez?

–No dijimos nada –contestó Patch pensativo–. Podemos pedir lo que queramos –sentenció finalmente. 

–¿Ves, Zoe? No nos coordinamos –protestó Kya–. Somos buenas amigas, pero para estos juegos no podemos ser pareja. 

–Jooo. Pero yo quiero estar contigo. Tú eres un 10 de adorable, Patch un 7’2, Sonic un 9’3, Zac un 8’7 y Anakin un 5’9. Tú eres la mejor.

–Pero ya estamos juntas para todas las demás cosas… –replicó Kya–. ¿Y qué queréis? 

–¿Qué queremos? ¿Una caja de diez tipos de mermeladas? –preguntó a Patch con los ojos brillándole de ilusión.

–David… si quieres te la compro yo, piensa algo que sea más frustrante para ellas –dijo sonriendo travieso. 

–9’5 –dijo Zoe acercándose a Sonic con los brazos abiertos y éste buceó para emerger detrás de Patch.

–Zoe… vamos a robarte a tu querido 10 –dijo Patch asintiendo con convicción. 

–¡NOO! Cualquier cosa menos eso. ¡Es mía! –dijo apresurándose para volver junto a Kya y aferrarse a ella.

–Sí. Nos iremos a la peluquería, a hacer la manicura, de compras… y tú te quedarás –añadió el rubio. 

–¡¿Qué?! No, ni de coña, me niego –protestó Kya. 

–¡No! Eres cruel, Patch. Yo también quiero verla –protestó Zoe.

–No me gusta el plan, sería como si hubiese perdido, paso –se negó Sonic cruzándose de brazos.

–A ti te compraré las mermeladas que quieras y puedes no ir –aceptó Patch. 

–¿De verdad? De arándanos, mora, melocotón, mango, pera, manzana, membrillo… –comenzó a decir hasta que Patch asintió y Sonic lo abrazó ilusionado.

–Pero yo no voy a ir –aseguró Kya. 

–Sí que vendrás. 

–Tienes que ir, Kya. Es mermelada, por fa… –suplicó Sonic.

La mujer miró a su amigo largamente y suspiró. –Pero sólo a una tienda de ropa, así que elige bien –le advirtió a Patch. 

–Trato. 

–¡Genial! Gracias –dijo Sonic dando un beso en la mejilla a Patch antes de soltarle y luego a Kya, para seguidamente encaminarse a la orilla–. Voy a decírselo a Zac.

Kya se dejó caer sumergiéndose y nadando un poco antes de ir también hacia la toalla. 

–Que sea mañana, hoy quedé con Marcos –le informó a Patch. 

–No tengo problema –aseguró el hombre ampliando su sonrisa por la nueva información. 

–¿Hoy también me abandonas? –preguntó Zoe con un puchero.

–Sólo vamos a tomar algo por la tarde –contestó encogiéndose de hombros y tumbándose junto a donde estaba Sonic. 

–Pero ya cenaste ayer y fuiste a ver el amanecer anteayer –protestó Zoe–. Y yo sieeempre sola.

–Zoe… siempre encuentras a alguien –se defendió Kya sonrojándose por la difundida información. 

Patch rió y cogió a Zoe para que se tumbara y se callara. –Es una buena noticia, Kya. 

–No es para tanto –replicó ella mirando la espalda de Sonic y empezando a hacer círculos relajadamente. 

–Sí, mejor la de maracuyá, tienes razón, no me gusta mucho de plátano –dijo Sonic hablando con Zac sin enterarse de la conversación a su espalda.

–¿Tienes novio, Kya? –preguntó Anakin curioso incorporándose un poco para mirarla–. Eso es raro. 

–No es mi novio –contestó ella. 

–Es su amor de verano –intervino Patch. 

–Sí, llevan quedando tooodos los días desde hace cuatro –dijo Zoe–. Y a mí no me hace ni caso.

–No es mi novio, ni mi amor de verano, ni leches, sólo es un amigo –replicó molesta. 

–Ni caso me hace –repitió Zoe.

–¡¿Queréis dejarme tranquila todos?! –gritó Kya levantándose aunque sin saber bien a dónde ir. 

–Uh… sacó el genio –murmuró Patch y Anakin asintió volviendo a tumbarse. 

Sonic se sobresaltó un poco sin haberse enterado de nada más que el grito y la repentina pausa de las caricias en su espalda. –¿Qué te he hecho? Si te molesta mucho renunciaré a las mermeladas. 

–No… no me has hecho nada, Sonic, no te preocupes –contestó mesándose el puente de la nariz–. Voy a dar un paseo –informó poniéndose los pantalones cortos. 

Sonic fue a levantarse, pero Zac lo retuvo. –Deja que se airee, como cuando tú estás mucho rato dentro de la discoteca.

–Pero… ¿Qué la habéis hecho? –inquirió mirando a los demás.

–Sólo comentamos su sorpresiva relación con un tío –contestó sin más Patch cerrando los ojos.

–Zoe la agobió diciendo que no le hacía caso –agregó Anakin. 

–Joder, Zoe, es que no puedes dejar a la gente respirar, ¿tanto te cuesta? Si tanto la quieres no te esfuerces tanto por hartarla –la regañó Sonic y se levantó para seguir a Kya.

–Pero… era verdad. ¿Por qué se van los dos más adorables? 5 pelado –murmuró lo último mirando a Anakin.

–Contigo es mejor tener una nota mediocre –dijo éste sin darle importancia. 

Sonic la encontró en unas rocas al otro lado de la playa, se sentó junto a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. –Ya regañé a Zoe, no te preocupes.

Kya se recostó un poco sobre él. –Gracias –contestó cogiendo una mano de él y empezó a acariciarla y jugar con ella–. Es que parece mentira que cuando empiezo a hacer lo que siempre me han dicho que es bueno me cuestionen más que cuando hago lo contrario. 

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Sonic y recordó la primera explicación de Patch–. ¿Estás en una relación con un tío?

–¡No! –se apresuró a contestar–. Es un amigo, Marcos, el del hotel. Sólo somos… amigos. 

–Pero Patch creía que era más –dijo extrañado.

Kya suspiró y lo miró un segundo. –Es… no es nada serio, no es una relación –contestó–. Alguien me hizo ver que no está bien que deje que los hombres me… hagan daño o que sólo se preocupen por… meterla cuanto antes, ¿sabes?

Sonic arrugó la nariz disgustado. –No, no está bien. ¿Quién te ha hecho daño? –dijo serio dispuesto a cobrársela como había hecho en su día con Lionel.

Kya rió amargamente. –Ni en ese momento podría haberte dicho sus nombres, Sonic. Sólo son los tíos con los que he estado hasta ahora –respondió apretando un poco la mano de Sonic, avergonzada de que él lo supiera. 

Sonic la abrazó con el brazo libre notando su bajo estado de ánimo y dejó un cariñoso beso en su pelo. –Pero ya no vas a dejar que nadie te haga más daño, ¿verdad? –preguntó preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, no quiero, no me gusta eso, creía que sí, pero no es cierto, yo… a mí me gustó cuando me besaste, Sonic, me sentí bien con eso. Por eso decidí empezar poco a poco, no quiero una relación o un novio, no por ahora. Marcos está bien, sé que no caeré en eso, pero se porta bien conmigo. 

Sonic asintió lentamente, mirándola confundido. –¿Quieres que te bese más veces?

Kya lo miró alzando la cabeza y sonrió. –Me refiero a que nunca me habían besado así. 

–Ah… vale –dijo relajándose.

–Además, sé que es incómodo y no me ves así, besable y esas cosas –bromeó un poco. 

–No es eso, es sólo que… pues… Eres mi amiga de siempre, casi la única que tengo –dijo encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Kya sonrió con cariño y lo besó en la mejilla. –Yo soy la única que puede espachurrarte –rió abrazándolo, pero ni de lejos tan fuerte como Zoe hacía con ella. 

Sonic sonrió acurrucándose en ese abrazo y devolviéndolo, como cuando era pequeño aunque ahora él era más grande que Kya. –Siempre.

La castaña asintió y se quedó así, había extrañado abrazarlo, por extraño que eso resultara. –Hace demasiado tiempo que no te abrazo o me abrazas –musitó, sintiendo que de verdad necesitaba más afecto como dijo Evan–. He estado tan preocupada en reñirte, vigilar que no te pase nada, que no te descubran, entrenarte… que parecía más una cuidadora que tu amiga. Lo siento. 

Él asintió. –A veces te da la vena señorita Rotenmeyer, ésta ha sido un poco larga.

–La próxima vez sólo abrázame así y volveré a ser yo –medio pidió y prometió. 

–Trato hecho.

**Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 14

Se miró en el espejo del baño y sonrió ampliamente, cómo le gustaba que fuera su cumpleaños, era la única fiesta a la que le dejaban ir vestida como le diera la gana, dentro de unos límites. Ese año había escogido unas medias marrones con unas botas camperas del mismo color y un vestido de punto azul con capucha, más que un vestido parecía un jersey largo, cómodo y suavecito. Se había dejado el pelo suelto para que Patch no muriera del susto y se había pintado un poco los ojos para evitar las alusiones de Zoe. 

Salió del baño y se lanzó en la cama donde estaba Sonic repasando un libro de magia, se suponía que Anakin los iría a buscar para ir al piso de Zac, donde celebraba la fiesta. Se movió casi reptando hasta colarse entre sus brazos y poder leer el libro apoyada en su pecho. 

–Pero si ya te lo sabes de memoria –comento al ver la página que estaba leyendo. 

–No tengo nada más que leer. ¿Ya estás lista, viejita? 

–¡Ey! Que sólo cumplo veinte –se quejó Kya inflando los mofletes–. Y sí, estoy lista. 

Sonic sujetó el libro con una mano y desinfló los mofletes con la otra. –Está bien que practiques esto de inflarlos porque luego vas a necesitar mucho para soplar –siguió picándola.

–Muy gracioso –bufó ella, quitándole el libro y dejándolo en la mesilla–. Te lo buscaste –rió empezando a hacerle cosquillas bajo la sudadera. 

Sonic comenzó a reír retorciéndose en la cama incapaz de escapar de ella o parar incluso cuando la sudadera acabó en su cuello y medio tapándole la cara lo que dificultaba tomar mucho aire. Kya se detuvo sentada sobre él riendo divertida. 

–Eres mala… cada año… más bruja… piruja malvada –la acusó Sonic tratando de calmarse. 

–Eso pasa por llamarme vieja –le recordó ayudándolo a colocarse la sudadera–. Pero malvada y todo me quieres –añadió riendo y dejando besos en su rostro, estaba demasiado feliz. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, se levantó de un salto y Sonic se preparó para encogerse y esconderse–. ¿Quién es? 

–Anakin –se escuchó detrás de la puerta. 

Kya abrió relajadamente y aceptó el abrazo y el beso de felicitación. 

–¿Estáis listos? –preguntó mirando a Sonic. 

–¿No vamos a casa de Zac? –cuestionó Sonic ante la inspección del otro mientras se ponía unas zapatillas sin desabrocharlas.

–Sí, pero igual pasas calor –contestó simplemente. 

–No te preocupes, nadie se quejará si va sin camiseta –bromeó Kya cogiendo a su amigo de la mano para salir del cuarto, caminando a pequeños saltitos. 

Sonic se dejó llevar hasta el coche del otro, como siempre atento a él, curioso, queriendo aprender más cosas del único mago de creación que había visto, siempre tenía que morderse mucho la lengua y era frustrante, pero no había más remedio. Al menos supuso que nadie notaría si dado el caso que Anakin había dicho hacía por bajar la temperatura en él, en los últimos meses se había preocupado por aprender a hacer el hechizo de calor a la inversa ya que en el verano había descubierto su utilidad si algún día volvía a salir de Oregon.

Anakin condujo hasta casa de Zac y los tres subieron al piso de su amigo. Cuando llamaron a la puerta fue Patch quien abrió la puerta. 

–¡Felicidades, pequeña! –gritó abrazando a Kya y dejando varios besos en su mejilla–. Qué mayor te estás haciendo. 

–Gracias, Patch, muy amable –bufó ella entrando en el salón. 

–Una viejita refunfuñona y malvada –concordó Sonic cerrando la puerta una vez estuvieron todos dentro.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Kya –dijo Zac abrazándola, colándose a Zoe–. Hice lasaña y curry.

–¡Jooo! Yo también quiero. ¡Suéltala ya, Zachary! Es _mi_ mejor amiga –protestó Zoe tirando de la camiseta del hombre.

–Eres el mejor Zac –aseguró Kya y se soltó resignada a ser aplastada por Zoe quien la dejó sin aire literalmente.

–¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades! ¡Feliz feliz cumpleaños, para mí, para tú! –gritó saltando sin soltarla.

–Gracias… Zoe –dijo tratando de soltarse–. Pero quiero cumplir más. 

Zoe la soltó, pero sólo para levantarle el vestido tratando de ver la ropa interior. –¡Llevas lo que te regalé! Mira, Patch, ¡se lo puso!

Kya intentó volver a bajarse el vestido para cubrirse el tanga de encaje rojo con cintas negras y el wonderbra a juego. –Si querías que fuera enseñándolo podrías haberme evitado vestirme –murmuró sonrojada. 

–Lo veo, Zoe. Es precioso, un gusto exquisito como siempre. 

–¡Puedes quitártelo! Es más bonito mi regalo –dijo Zoe.

–No –denegó Kya huyendo de ella y escondiéndose detrás de Sonic y Zac–. Ella miente, mi vestido es cómodo y suave. 

–Es tu cumpleaños –dijo Sonic.

–Recuerda lo que acordamos, Zoe, te haces pis en la alfombra y te vas fuera –bromeó Zac pasando por su lado y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

–Pero, pero… ¿a que es suave? –insistió Kya a Sonic haciendo un puchero. 

–Sí… sí… te he tenido encima un buen rato para no notarlo –contestó Sonic rodando los ojos.

Kya sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, cuando se giró se encontró con la mirada divertida de Patch, la sorprendida de Anakin y la indignada de Zoe. 

–Sólo… le hacía cosquillas –musitó. 

–Cosquillas –dijo Patch con ironía. 

–Sip, es más malvada según se hace más vieja –corroboró Sonic olfateando el aire con olor a lasaña, deseando seguirlo.

–Estáis muy adorablemente unidos últimamente –añadió el rubio. 

–No, estaba agriada y volvió a la normalidad –lo corrigió Sonic y agregó relamiéndose–. ¿Es lasaña de espinacas además de la de carne?

–Él dice la verdad, no inventes cosas raras, Patch –agregó Kya sentándose en el sofá–. Sólo hemos seguido como siempre. Seguro que Zac hizo para ti, Sonic. 

Anakin se encogió de hombros sin molestarse en opinar y fue a ayudar a Zac, pero Patch los miró más fijamente. 

–Son muy adorables. Quiero un par en miniatura para llevar a todos lados –dijo Zoe a su rollo.

–Pues yo creo que estáis a un paso del incesto –opinó el rubio empujando a Sonic para que quedara sentado al lado de Kya–. No quedáis mal juntos. 

Sonic rodó los ojos. –No me metas en tus planes de Cupido, Miguel –protestó Sonic, y sonrió al atrapar su mano y tirar de él haciéndole caer a su lado.

–Estáis tan empecinados en negarlo que cuando sucumbáis a la tentación sólo podre decir. ¡Já! –replicó el hombre. 

–Ya… no te daremos la satisfacción –contestó Kya. 

–Está bien, volveré a posar para ti, pero deja de dar la tabarra por otro lado –dijo Sonic resignado, ese año había estado trabajando ayudando al jardinero de la universidad que había quedado muy contento el año anterior y había pasado de pasarse horas quieto.

–No necesito que poses, este año necesito a mi Discóbolo, estoy en busca y captura –comentó Patch. 

Sonic lo miró con sorpresa. –Vale… mejor. Voy a ver si robo algo, huele demasiado bien –dijo alejándose hacia la cocina.

Al poco estaban todos sentados en la mesa probando la deliciosa comida de Zac, charlando animadamente hasta que fue hora de soplar las velas. Los regalos ya se los habían dado anteriormente, la mayoría cosas para pintar o ropa. 

Sonic y Patch llegaron empujando una tarta desde el dormitorio de Zac casi de la altura de Kya, formada por cuatro pisos de chocolate, nata y rellena con capas de mermeladas.

–Wow, es enorme. No vamos a poder con toda –dijo Kya alucinada mirando la tarta. 

–¡Es para ti! Ya verás la sor… –empezó a decir Zoe, pero Patch le tapó la boca.

Atenuaron las luces y comenzaron a cantar el cumpleaños feliz. Cuando ella sopló las velas y aplaudieron, la tarta se abrió por arriba dejando salir a un hombre moreno con ojos azules y sólo un suspensorio rojo cubriéndolo que comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música que Zac había encendido, mirándola y tendiéndole una mano invitándola a unirse.

Kya lo miró y luego miró a sus amigos antes de aceptar la mano del hombre y empezar a bailar con él tímidamente. Poco a poco se fue animando y empezó a reír divertida hasta que la canción terminó. 

–¡Waaa! Nosotros también queremos la guinda del pastel –dijo Zoe con la boca llena de tarta.

–Se supone que es mi regalo –replicó Kya sonriendo al joven divertida saliendo de la tarta con ayuda del moreno que la siguió. 

–Todo tuyo, pequeña –afirmó Patch. 

Sonic rió y negó con la cabeza, siendo el único aparte de la cumpleañera que no sabía del plan, se hizo con un gran trozo de tarta y se dedicó degustar el chocolate y sobre todo la mermelada de cada piso, moviendo un poco los pies al ritmo de la música.

Kya se entretuvo hablando con Alan, el chico de la tarta, y con Patch, mientras Zoe daba vueltas alrededor entrando y saliendo de la conversación hasta que Zac le dio el cuarto aviso y la sacó un rato fuera. En ese tiempo de calma Anakin sacó las botellas de alcohol y que no tardaron en estar por la mitad. 

–Me gustan las fiestas en casa. Me gusta ir sin zapatos –rió Kya y sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de alejar el leve mareo, cosa que realmente lo empeoró y decidió sentarse en el sofá. 

–Sigo diciendo que con tacones es mejor, y sin medias marrones tan gordas –replicó Patch–. Es normal que Alan no haya elegido coherentemente. 

Sonic se sentó al lado de Kya, le puso un plato con tarta en el regazo y una mano inexplicablemente fría en la frente. –Es su cumple, así está cómoda –la defendió.

–Sonic… estás frío, ¿sabes? –le dijo ella comiendo un trocito de pastel–. Zoe está mejor –le dijo a Patch sin darle importancia. 

–Lo sé, sólo trataba de que te despejaras un poco del mareo –dijo Sonic apartando la mano y devolviéndola a su temperatura normal.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No dije que no se sintiera agustito –le dijo con una sonrisa. 

Sonic rió y volvió a ponerla en su frente. –Con la buena racha que llevaba... –comentó Sonic mirando a Patch.

Este rió y asintió de acuerdo con él. –Supongo que sabe que no le va a pasar nada hoy de lo que se tenga que arrepentir. 

–Sí, vosotros me cuidáis hoy. Porque Zoe… me robó mi regalo –hizo un leve puchero antes de reír–. Y Zac y Ani tienen cosas pendientes. 

–Ya… una lástima que no sacara al bicho antes de desaparecer –dijo Sonic–. ¿Estás mejor?

–Sip, las cosas ya no giran –contestó y le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla que acabó siendo en los labios–, no tanto. 

–Ya lo veo… –musitó Sonic tras recuperarse de la sorpresa–. ¿Prefieres ir a dormir ya?

–No tengo sueño y… no podemos ir porque Ani no está. 

–Está bien –aceptó aunque bien podrían pedir un taxi.

–Quizá sí deberías ponerte a dormir la mona, pequeña. Ya te desacostumbraste a beber, mañana será un día malo –comentó Patch. 

–Sí, y adivina quién tendrá que aguantarla –dijo Sonic con cansancio ante la perspectiva–. ¿Por qué le disteis de beber?

–Hasta hace poco no pareció importarte, David –rió el otro, viendo cómo Kya se acomodaba contra Sonic de un modo demasiado natural, pasando un brazo de él por sus hombros–. Es su cumpleaños y está divertida así. 

–Ya… mañana también –dijo Sonic acariciándole el pelo esperando que se durmiera–. ¿Por qué me sigues llamando David? Ya no lo soy.

–No, no, no… te equivocas. Tú siempre serás mi David, pero para mi siguiente gran obra necesito alguien diferente, él será mi Discóbolo. Sois obras distintas – le explicó. 

Sonic negó con la cabeza y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá. –No soy una cosa –dijo sin mucho empeño en ganar esa batalla.

–No dije que lo fueras –contestó Patch sonriéndole–. Pero siempre serás David, mi primera gran obra. 

–Como sea –dijo Sonic, movió a Kya para poder cogerla en brazos y levantarse con cuidado de no despertarla–. ¿Me abres la puerta?

–¿De la calle? –preguntó sorprendido. 

Sonic rió un poco. –No, de la habitación de invitados, es esa de la derecha.

–Oh… claro –aceptó el rubio y se apresuró a abrirla, además retiró la colcha y las sábanas–. Será mejor que le quites las medias y eso, lo que le falta es dormir mal para su genio –sugirió. 

–Sí, ya lo había pensado, el resto parece cómodo –dijo Sonic poniéndose a ello sin dudar y después la tapó con las sábanas.

–Bien… si todos están tan ocupados, creo que voy a ir a casa –comentó el otro pensando que aún podía llamar a su profe favorito. 

–Como quieras. Voy a ver si consigo apagar la música. Buenas noches, Patch –dijo poniéndose un poco de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación pasando por su lado.

El rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza saliendo tras él y poco después del piso. Sonic batalló unos minutos con el equipo de sonido, pero pronto se cansó y buscó el cable para desenchufar directamente, regresó a la habitación y se acurrucó en la esquina de la cama como de costumbre.

***

Sonic se asomó un poco en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kya, el mismo en el que guardaba el móvil, por suerte nadie solía llamarla estando en una misión por lo que aún no le había descubierto; bueno, una vez casi, pero se hizo aún más pequeño, tanto que había tenido miedo de haberse pasado y no lograr recuperarse del tamaño hormiga, pero definitivamente controlaba por completo su poder. Esa era la octava misión a la que iba y ya había aprendido cómo se organizaban para las misiones y los papeles de cada uno, se había sorprendido con lo que Zac podía hacer y también divertido, con los cuchillos de viento de Anakin había flipado y tratado de recrearlos en las últimas semanas sin mucho éxito. 

Llegaron junto al viejo molino de un río del que se podía ver una extraña y fétida sustancia siendo vertida desde la construcción al agua, Sonic se sintió cabreado al ver peces muertos en las orillas junto a otros animales así como la vegetación marchita. 

Se acercaron con cautela a la edificación tratando de esquivar lo que parecían manchas de pintura de diferentes colores que producían unos vapores que no daban buena espina. 

–Zac, no te acerques demasiado –le ordenó Anakin preparando los cuchillos ya en sus manos, mientras Kya invocaba sus pistolas y las cargaba con sellos de inmovilización y explosión. Zac se detuvo a la distancia pedida y comenzó a disparar con su cerbatana a las manchas purificándolas.

Se acercaron más hasta que unas risas chirriantes los hicieron detenerse, alerta. Tres bolas de pintura salieron desde el interior del molino directas a ellos, Kya se hizo a un lado con agilidad esquivándola, Anakin cortó la bola con un cuchillo desviándola y Zac purificó todas las que pudo con su cerbatana dejando las del suelo para cuando terminara la lucha.

–La Orden vino a jugar, eso no le gustará –dijo una de las voces. 

–No le gustará nada –añadió otra más molesta si cabe. 

–Pero nosotros nos libraremos de ellos y nos recompensará –agregó una nueva y las tres volvieron a reír. 

Sobre el molino aparecieron tres duendes con rostro infantil, pequeños y cheposos y las orejas demasiado puntiagudas. Cada uno llevaba el pelo de un color: verde, rojo y azul. 

–Tres novatos de la Orden, es fácil, amigos –rió uno al ver que sus insignias aún eran de color negro. 

Kya y Anakin no dejaron que dijeran nada más y lanzaron sus ataques conjuntamente. Los malditos bichos los esquivaron como si pudieran flotar en el aire. La mujer bufó y con un par de hechizos consiguió saltar al tejado, disparando y logrando dar con una de las explosivas a uno de esos duendes. Una nube de humo se formó y Kya no vio la bola de pintura que la hizo caer del tejado, por suerte tenía el pendiente de Zac y el escudo que él había creado, y la pintura dañina no llegó a tocarla, pero el golpe no pudo evitarlo aunque la hierba pareció ser más espesa y lo mitigó un poco.

–La mujer de la Orden es una creída. 

–Cree que sus tontas explosiones nos afectan. 

–Pero por eso vamos a acabar con ella. 

Dijeron los tres siempre en el mismo orden a la hora de hablar y con una sonrisa diabólica lanzaron demasiadas bolas en dirección a Kya. 

Zac creó un escudo acercándose y logrando parar la primera tanda, luego uno de los duendes disparó de modo aleatorio girando y tuvo que repartir sus fuerzas en Anakin. Trató de esquivar las dirigidas a él, pero le acabaron dando en una pierna y la pintura comenzó a corroer rápidamente el pantalón, el dolor le hizo caer y repartir más su magia en detenerlo, si el dolor le podía no podría seguir ayudando a sus compañeros. Los duendes volvieron a disparar juntos a Kya y esa vez unas sí consiguieron atravesar el escudo, un par de ellas rozando uno de sus brazos, por suerte la corrosión sólo llegó a producir un quemazón en la zona antes de que se detuviera por la acción de Zac. 

Sonic, preocupado, decidió que era momento de ayudar, hizo crecer una brizna de hierba hasta que pareció un árbol por su enorme tamaño y que parara las bolas, aún así la última de esa tanda logró traspasarlo y cayó junto a la cabeza de Kya que estaba buscando con la vista a su amigo ya sabiendo quién hacía esas cosas. Se colgó del bolsillo de Kya hasta poder tocar el suelo y una vez que localizó la casa hizo que las vigas de madera se empequeñecieran y así el tejado de teja se derrumbó. Para concluir, no queriendo dar la oportunidad de hacer más daño, empequeñeció la casa hasta que los duendes quedaron emparedados sin posibilidad de huir y Sonic regresó a la seguridad del bolsillo.

–¡Kya! ¿Estás bien? –la voz de Anakin llegó a ella–. ¿Qué fue eso? Ese hechizo no es nuestro –comentó al ver que ella estaba levantándose al igual que Zac. 

–Magia… involuntaria –dijo ella vacilante. 

–¡No puedes hacer magia de creación! –replicó Anakin–. Habla –exigió arrinconándola un poco. 

–No… no sé qué pasó… –trato de sonar creíble, pero Anakin ya sabía cosas y no iba a colar. 

–No hay más remedio –dijo Zac a Kya–. Nos salvó, pero fue imprudente.

Kya los miró a ambos y tomó aire. Sonic comprendió que no había más remedio, como había dicho Zac, salió del bolsillo de Kya y saltó recuperando su estatura en el aire, y miró a Anakin serio.

–Fui yo. Me colé, ella no sabía que no estaba obedientemente durmiendo.

–Sonic… –murmuró Kya cogiéndolo de la mano con el brazo sano. 

La expresión de Anakin no mostró mucha sorpresa al ver al joven frente a él, pero sí cierto disgusto. 

–No lo comunicasteis a la Orden –les reprendió a Zac y Kya–. Habéis traicionado a todos –dijo con un tono bastante frío.

–Por favor, Ani… no lo digas. Sonic no volverá a colarse, por favor –suplicó la mujer apretando a su amigo contra ella. 

–Sabes que no se trata de colarse, sabes que todos los magos tienen que estar registrados en la Orden aunque no formen parte, ¡y tú lo has ignorado por completo! –la reprendió alzando la voz. 

–Relájate, Nii-chan, seguro que tenían sus buenas razones –dijo Zac conciliador.

–N-no no podía dejar que se lo llevaran a un orfanato, que lo encerraran –dijo Kya mirando a Sonic asustada por lo que le pasaría en adelante. 

–¡Ya es mayor, ya no se lo llevan! ¡No tienes excusa, Kya! –replicó Anakin. 

–No estoy en ninguna parte, crecí en un bosque y nadie me ha echado de menos. ¿Por qué te cabreas tanto? –intervino Sonic dando un paso adelante para hacer un poco de escudo a Kya, él sólo había querido ayudar, no darle más problemas.

Anakin bufó. –Son las reglas y ella las conoce y sabe porqué están –contestó–. Voy a reportarte a la Orden, así que te vienes conmigo. 

–¡No! No va a ir –se apresuró a decir Kya. 

–Paso, métete tus reglas de gente de ciudad por donde te quepan –dijo Sonic, sintiendo que debía hacer lo posible por evitarlo.

–No importa, la Orden te cogerá y cuanto más resistencia pongas peor será para ti y para ella –aseguró. 

–No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz, que lo intenten –retó Sonic comenzando a cabrearse.

–Lo harán, Kya sabe lo que pueden lograr, no por nada uno es su padre –contestó–. Vamos, no lo compliques y mañana ya estarás donde te dé la gana. 

Kya no tardó mucho más en decidirse y convocar a Calcetines, subió con toda la agilidad que tenía en ese momento y tiró de Sonic para que hiciera lo mismo. 

–Siento el lío, Zac –se disculpó con el otro ordenando al caballo que empezara a galopar adentrándose en el bosque. 

Sonic miró a su espalda sin fiarse de que Anakin no tratara de detenerlos y después siguió alerta por el camino hasta la universidad donde Kya le dio una carta con la respuesta a miles de preguntas y las indicaciones a seguir en adelante, sólo se tomó una libertad en ellas, la de no presentar batalla y huyó al bosque.

***

Sonic casi reía mientras saltaba de un árbol a otro y se deslizaba por las ramas, un batallón de magos lo perseguía tratando de esquivar las plantas que agrandaba de modo aleatorio y las ramas que hacía caer, ya había dejado incapacitados a unos cuantos, la mayoría de ellos por un golpe, un par por hipotermia. Alguien transformó la rama a la que iba a cogerse en un cuervo y cayó hasta que logró agarrarse en una rama más baja, por desgracia su movimiento había sido predecible y algo le dio en un brazo inmovilizando la extremidad. Sonic maldijo no poder hacer que las ramas se movieran y le llevaran a su antojo por el bien de Evan y el propio, e hizo crecer el árbol en que estaba rápidamente para alejarse del ángulo de tiro de los que trataban de atraparle. Trató de escalar con un solo brazo, pero después de dos ramas algo lo pinchó en ese brazo y se lo ató a la espalda. Se sintió caer metros y metros hasta que todo se detuvo al aterrizar sobre una cama de plumas. No perdió ni un segundo en incorporarse y salir de la cama, transformó su dentición en la de un puma así como sus piernas traseras en las del animal para tener más poder de salto. Corrió esquivando hechizos, pero finalmente volvieron a alcanzarle atándole con unas cuerdas los pies, el primero que se acercó se quedó sin mano, el siguiente le lanzó algo que lo sumió en la inconsciencia.

***

Se despertó en una silla, sujeto a ella por unos grilletes que parecían ser más que metal, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, en cuanto al lugar intuía que en las mazmorras de los sótanos secretos de la Universidad. Cogió aire y lo soltó despacio para concentrarse en su interior como Evan le había explicado en su carta para poder captar mejor cualquier cosa que pudiera querer comunicarle, pero sólo parecía darle ánimos y seriedad. Suspiró, aquello era jodidamente extraño, difícil de asimilar, pero gracias a eso todo cuadraba así que no podía rebatir nada.

La puerta de la demasiado pequeña celda se abrió y Sonic se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del padre de Kya, no había esperado que fuera él teniendo un cargo tan elevado, junto con un hombre y una mujer de menor rango, quizás sólo eran guardias, él no le dio mucha importancia. Sonrió, pero se mantuvo callado.

–Sonic, si no me equivoco –dijo el hombre serio sentándose frente a él–. Lo has puesto muy difícil, chico, cualquier pensaría que tienes algo que escondernos. Aunque mi hija ya ha declarado que no. 

–No me van los espacios cerrados, ni estos rollos de cadenas, ni que traten de cazarme, cosa de instinto –respondió sin mostrar preocupación alguna.

–Pudiste haber venido por las buenas, sin problemas, y ya estarías suelto –replicó el señor Astrof con la voz calmada. 

–Debo reconocer que fue divertido –dijo riendo un poco.

–No para los hombre que salieron heridos, ellos luchan por cosas más importantes que cazar a un niño –las palabras no se correspondían con el tono que empleaba todo el tiempo–. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo sabes de la Orden de Nuwa? 

–Ya… entonces podrían ahorrárselo y enviar una carta para rellenar los datos, deberías apuntarlo ahí como importante –recomendó Sonic moviendo la cabeza hacia el cuaderno–. Y medio año, mes arriba, mes abajo.

–¿Por qué no dijiste nada de tu existencia? ¿Te lo dijo Kya? 

–¿Por qué iba a decir nada? He vivido perfectamente sin nadie tratando de controlarme ni encerrarme –lo recriminó tirando un poco de los grilletes para demostrar su punto.

–¿Sabía que era una ley que todos los magos estuvieran registrados en la Orden? –el señor Astrof siguió con sus preguntar ignorando los comentarios. 

–No, aunque me importan una mierda sus estúpidas normas de gente de ciudad, ya se lo dije a Anakin, ¿no se lo ha dicho? Estuvo muy insistente con eso de reportarlo todo.

El hombre escribió en su cuaderno y lo miró. –¿Cuándo has empezado a ir a las misiones? ¿Lo sabía ella? ¿Por qué? 

–Obviamente no lo sabía y empecé este año porque me aburría y mira por donde resulta que he evitado que se carguen a tu hija. ¿Cómo organizáis las misiones? ¿Decís un número al azar y a ese grupo es al que mandáis sin medir su fuerza o la del enemigo? –se burló.

–Eso no es de su competencia ni incumbencia. Por otro lado, le agradezco lo de mi hija –contestó sin dejar de anotar–. ¿Qué poderes tienes? ¿Desde cuándo los sabes controlar? 

–Se los pueden contar de primera mano sus fieros guerreros –dijo sonriendo sádicamente–. Y algunos desde siempre.

–Magia de creación –concedió el hombre–. Ya averiguaremos qué exactamente cuando empieces a entrenar. 

Sonic elevó una ceja. –¿Quién dice que quiera trabajar con una gente que necesita un batallón para atrapar a un _niño_? –dijo con molestia el apelativo que el hombre había usado antes para referirse a él–. Y no necesito que nadie más me entrene.

–Eres un civil que sabe de la Orden y ha participado en las misiones, sintiéndolo mucho tus opciones son: trabajar con nosotros y poder seguir con tu vida más o menos igual, o el encierro –contestó el hombre–. Y mi hija puede ser buena maga, pero no es ni profesora, ni tiene magia de creación, necesitarás reforzar y aprender más cosas. 

–No creo que quiera matarme… –suspiró, ya le había dicho Evan que llegado el momento tendría que decirlo aunque les estuviera dando una debilidad– tengo claustrofobia. Y los libros que he ido saqueando de tu biblioteca sin que te dieras cuenta de que había puesto un pie ahí han sido también muy útiles, sólo me hacen falta más y me las apañaré.

El señor Astrof lo miró fijamente. –En ese caso deberás trabajar con nosotros, porque claustrofobia o no, los superiores no te van a dejar libre –le aseguró–. Además ya lo has estado haciendo, no veo porqué deberías negarte cuando además conseguirás aprender de uno de los mejores magos de creación. En un mes sabrás más que leyendo todos mis libros. 

Sonic bufó. –No vas a comprarme. Y lo que he estado haciendo es saltarme las normas, obedecerlas no es lo mío, paso.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no se trata de obedecerlas o no, sino de cómo quieres vivir de ahora en adelante, en una cárcel o con libertad para seguir rompiendo ciertas normas. 

–Libre, obviamente. Pero no me quedaré, hay tanto mundo que descubrir… ¿para qué quedarse aquí? La verdad es que fue una tontería, ¿no crees?

El señor Astrof se levantó y miró a los guardias. –Ir preparando la celda número siete, para una larga estancia –ordenó caminando hacia la salida. 

–Sería más rápido que me pegaras un tiro. Kya te querrá más cuando no me vea más –dijo Sonic apenas conteniendo la ansiedad ante la perspectiva concentrándose en la emoción calmante de Evan.

–Como has dicho, no vas a comprarme. Mi hija también recibirá su castigo por esconderte –dijo sin girarse. 

–¡No, ella no tiene la culpa! –gritó con rabia desesperándose y moviéndose en la silla.

–Ella es un miembro de la Orden jurado y escondió a un infractor de la ley –replicó. 

–¡No lo era con nueve malditos años, pedazo de cabeza de piedra!

–Pero sí lo es desde hace dos años. 

–Hicimos una promesa mágica cuando éramos pequeños, no podía decirlo –improvisó.

–Pero pidió a gente que sí podía que no lo contara –volvió a decir el hombre decidiendo girarse y mirarlo con cierto rencor por lo que le podía pasar a Kya–. Como ya dije… las órdenes son de los superiores. O te unes, o hay castigo, y ya decidiste. 

–Lo haré –musitó como pudo ya habiendo comenzado a hiperventilar y lágrimas de frustración caían de sus ojos. Al final no había conseguido un trato mejor como había sido el plan, pero Evan no estaba disgustado porque hubiese claudicado por Kya, parecía que también era importante su bienestar para él.

–Soltarle los grilletes y dejarla que entre –les ordenó a los guardias–. Irás al centro de la Orden a buscar un equipo antes de que te dejemos participar. Aprovecha para despedirte –sugirió el señor Astrof antes de salir.

Los guardias hicieron lo ordenado y salieron cerrando la puerta que no tardó en volver a abrirse dejando paso a Kya que se acercó a él corriendo. 

–Sonic… ey –lo llamó asustada por su estado y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas–. Ey, Sonic, mírame –pidió pegando su frente a la de él–. No pasa nada, no estás encerrado, respira hondo –susurró acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares–. Venga, Sonic, por favor. Mírame sólo a mí, ¿vale? Estamos en la playa, no encerrados y luego vamos a saltar por los árboles, tendrás que estar rápido para cogerme porque me caeré seguro. 

Él logró sonreír un poco y se abrazó a ella apoyando la frente en su hombro. –Lo siento… no… pude… seguir.

–No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás bien y no consiguieron nada más –lo calmó acariciando su espalda. 

–No… quiero… irme.

–Volverás antes de que les dé tiempo a decir Nuwa. Eres demasiado bueno para perder el tiempo allí –aseguró dejando un beso en su pelo. 

Sonic negó con la cabeza. –Te echaré… mos de menos –cambió al plural al sentir el mensaje.

–Y yo… a los dos –contestó cerrando los ojos para no caer en la tentación de empezar a derramar lágrimas–. Escribiré cartas, ¿vale? Todos los días. 

–No es lo mismo –dijo acurrucándose contra ella ya más calmado.

Kya cogió aire y escondió su rostro junto al de él dejando sus labios pegados a la mejilla de Sonic–. Os… quiero mucho –musitó apretando un poco el agarre a la sudadera de su amigo.

–Sonic Doe, su identificación está lista –interrumpió un guardia entrando en la celda junto con otro–. Debe esperar fuera, señorita Astrof.

Ella no se movió. –Tranquilo, estaré fuera, ahora saldremos de aquí –susurró besándolo de nuevo antes de separarse. 

Cuando ella se separó, él volvió a sentirse demasiado vulnerable, aprisionado y apenas pudo evitar volver a angustiarse cerrando los ojos y centrándose en el intento de Evan de calmarlo. Los guardias se pusieron uno a cada lado y Sonic retrocedió casi gruñendo como un animal asustado. Lo retuvieron contra una pared, nuevamente con cuerdas y le pusieron en el cuello un collar de cuerda de cuero con una gema.

–Deja de dar problemas, niño –dijo el hombre dejando una identificación en su mano.

–No hagas ninguna tontería, te encontraremos –advirtió la mujer–. Ya puedes largarte –quitó las cuerdas y abrió la puerta.

Kya entró mirando a los guardias amenazante. Cogió a Sonic de la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Abrazándolo por la cintura lo ayudó a salir hasta el exterior del edificio, a la parte trasera donde llegaría su transporte. Mientras esperaban dejó que se sentara en el suelo con ella en frente acariciando su rostro con las yemas de los dedos. 

–No te castigarán, no te preocupes y volveré muy pronto –dijo Sonic medio convenciéndose de lo último, sus manos jugando con unas briznas de hierba que crecían en el asfalto tranquilizándose un poco al tener algo de vegetación de nuevo con él.

–Ya verás, hay unos ficus enormes y está justo en el mar –lo animó ella y se quedó quieta mirándolo, con una mano en su mejilla. Sin saber bien de donde vino el impulso se inclinó juntando sus labios en un beso lento, lleno de cariño que pretendía ser tranquilizador, pero que no podía dejar del todo de lado la angustia porque se marchara. 

Sonic se removió incómodo sin saber cómo asimilar eso ni comprenderlo, ignoró a Evan que le instaba seguir besándola, cuestionándose por qué había aceptado a abrir ese canal de comunicación tan fácilmente para sentir más al espíritu. 

–Me vas a volver a ver, no voy a morirme –dijo sacando sus propias conclusiones a ese impulso de besarlo, simple acto desesperado–. Trata de sobrevivir a Zoe hasta que vuelva.

Ella sonrió apoyando su frente en el hombro de él un segundo antes de separarse y dedicarle una sonrisa. –Lo hice el primer año, podré con ella –aseguró, el sonido del coche hizo que se levantara y le tendiera una mano a Sonic. Él la aceptó y se levantó pasando a darle un abrazo con el mismo movimiento.

–Hasta pronto. Escribiré también –prometió antes de separarse para subir al coche suspirando pesadamente por tener que entrar en un nuevo lugar cerrado.

–Más te vale. Y abre bien la ventanilla –le recordó abrazándose a sí misma. Se quedó en esa posición incluso varios minutos después de que el coche hubiera desaparecido de su campo de visión, pero al final tuvo que regresar a su cuarto, sintiéndolo al instante más vacío. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** ¡Lo pillaron! Si es que ya lo decía Evan, que se iba a liar, él siempre lo sabe todo, pero nadie le hace caso al pobre bicho.   
> **Mekare:** Es imperdonable y una grave falta a su ego que necesita unos cuidados rigurosos, ¡qué falta de educación! Sniff, es triste que se llevaron... _al mocoso_. ¡Evan! No me quites el ordenador, se dice Sonic. ¬¬


	15. Capítulo 15

_20 de noviembre de 2014_

_Hola, Kya._

_¿Qué tal va todo por ahí? ¿Zoe no te espachurra mucho? ¿Patch ya encontró su Discóbolo? ¿Me podría enviar Zac un poco de lasaña?_

_Sí, es en serio, lasaña, aquí no saben comer, les dices que eres vegetariano y sólo te dan acelgas y mucho verde a palo seco, el día que encuentras una patata es una fiesta y luego sólo te corresponden como mucho dos piezas de fruta por comida. No te sorprendas si vuelvo con el pelo verde ¡como Zoe! ¡Oh, dioses! No, qué horror, creo que antes de eso comeré pescado. Es una lástima que sea invierno porque sino volvería a la dieta de bichos, son picantes, no están tan mal._

_El entrenamiento va bien, después de estas dos semanas de absoluto aburrimiento parece que se va avanzando algo, aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones. ¿Qué hace esta gente con su magia antes de entrar a la Orden, jugar a los dados? Porque por más que le doy vueltas no me lo explico, la mayoría son tan débiles, casi me duermo en los duelos. Y sí, estoy comportándome según la primera carta y aguantándome de arrearles con ganas._

_En cuanto al ambiente en sí, bueno, mi compañero de cuarto no ha mejorado, sigue siendo un completo gilipollas, ayer se hizo otro tatuaje (no quieres saber dónde aunque como pista diré que no se puede sentar), se va a quedar sin piel. Va a necesitar un mapa para encontrar el sello que necesita usar cada vez. Es un poco como Anakin, pero, ya te dije, más gilipollas, se pasa el día haciendo sellos, creo que tiene un sello para limpiarse el culo también. Sip, se lo cree mucho y abusa de eso, por desgracia es de los pocos con los que merece la pena hacer un duelo. Hay días que me dan ganas de asfixiarlo mientras duerme, hablando conmigo mismo he obtenido ideas mejores, pero mejor que no las sepas, una señorita como tú no debería leer esas cosas._

_Así que con este panorama, en mi aburrimiento me he puesto a escribirme cartas a mí mismo, me las escribo por la noche y por la mañana la leo como si no la hubiera escrito yo, hasta finjo sorpresa y la verdad está siendo muy entretenido e instructivo, no tienes ni idea de todo el conocimiento al que puedes llegar de tu subconsciente sobre todo si lo anotas. Me estoy cayendo bien._

_¿Cuándo se va a acabar esta clausura? No he nacido para el celibato. Lo siento, ya me callo, mejor, es molesto esto de regañarse a sí mismo, a veces me arrepiento de haber empezado, con lo feliz que estaba yo…_

_Un abrazo fuerte (dije fuerte no asfixiante como Zoe)._

_Sonic._

 

***

_30 de noviembre de 2014_

_Hola, Sonic._

_Por aquí todo va como siempre, más aburrido desde que no estáis por aquí tú y tú mismo. Creo que el encierro te hace hablar demasiado raro, suerte que soy demasiado inteligéntica y te comprendo. Desde que te fuiste Zoe ha decidido que mi cama me debe parecer demasiado grande porque se ha empeñado en quedarse a dormir prácticamente día sí, día también. Sólo he conseguido librarme de ella cuando tengo una misión o cuando tengo que entrenar, aunque he tenido que decirle que estoy quedando con un chico y creo eso lo ha empeorado._

_Patch encontró a un pobre incauto y a una chica muy maja que también posa en nuestras clases de dibujo. Creo que está tan emocionado que este año van a tener que ponerle una sala a él solo._

_No hemos logrado encontrar un modo de mandarte lasaña, pero sí hemos conseguido que nos acepten un paquete con muchas galletas de chocolate y mermeladas, espero que te guste, encontré un sabor nuevo de calabaza, ya me dirás qué tal sabe. Intentaré mandarte algo más, no quiero que mueras de hambre._

_Dales tiempo, ellos son unos novatos y tú has entrenado con la mejor (modestia aparte). Pero si vas tan bien seguro que acaban subiéndote de nivel y pronto volverás a disfrutar de la vida, aunque juraría que en el centro también había señoritas a las que puedas cortejar._

_En cuanto a tu compañero… no comprendo eso de vivir por y para los sellos, pero en mi último entrenamiento mi profesor me dijo que debería tatuarme por lo menos el sello de mis pistolas si quería subir de rango. Aún lo estoy meditando, pero definitivamente quiero poder sentarme._

Me alegra ver que estás empezando a llevarte bien contigo mismo y a hacerte caso. En el fondo eres muy sabio, como si en verdad fueras un viejecillo adorable. Estoy deseando ver esa parte, y verte a ti para achucharte (no al nivel de Zoe).

_Ánimo con lo que te queda. Eres el mejor y lo sabes._

_Dos besos y dos abrazos._

_Kya._

 

***

Estaba deseando ir a la universidad para ir a ver a Kya, pero les habían obligado a formar para hacer los equipos, el juramento y esas cosas aburridas. Pasó olímpicamente, como de costumbre, se subió a un árbol detrás de donde estaban formando y abrió el libro que estaba investigando esa semana, estaba a la búsqueda de un hechizo que le permitiera mover cosas del mismo modo que podía hacer con las plantas para así poder estar del todo en su salsa, lo aprendería y lo usaría, pero si estaban en problemas y recurría a su poder de Madera heredado no pensarían que era por eso.

Kya observó desde su posición junto a los maestros de la Orden a los nuevos reclutas, sabía que entre ellos debía estar Sonic, pero aún no había conseguido encontrarlo, el ser tan pequeña no ayudaba demasiado en esa misión. Estaba deseando que los viejos acabaran de dar el discurso y de formar los grupos para encontrarse con su compañero, odiaba tener que estar atenta para ver qué grupo de novatos les asignaban a ellos, se suponía que las primeras misiones las tenían que hacer con otro equipo de rango superior y desde hacía un mes Ani, Zac y ella lo eran.

–¡Sonic Doe! –Kya prestó atención esperando ver por fin a su amigo, pero nadie contestó al llamado y no pudo más que suspirar–. ¡Sonic! ¡Señor Doe!

–Imbécil come árboles ¡baja de una vez! –dijo entre dientes Garret, el compañero de habitación de Sonic, golpeando el árbol en cuestión.

–Vete a la mierda, cuaderno de cromos –dijo Sonic, miró a abajo y vio la cara seria del maestro Turtle.

–Te llaman, idiota –informó Garret, tirándose un poco de su pelo corto y negro con desesperación.

Sonic cerró su libro y bajó con la gabardina de la Orden colgada al hombro, por mucho que había regateado con la incómoda ropa de eso no había podido librarse, se hizo paso entre sus compañeros de promoción y al acercarse a los maestro vio a Kya y se le iluminó el rostro.

–¡Kya! –gritó y corrió hasta abrazarla, hacerla dar una vuelta en el aire riendo y la volvió a dejar en el suelo sin soltarla dándole un par de besos en la mejilla.

–Sonic… –susurró ella devolviéndole el abrazo hasta que la voz de uno de los maestros los interrumpió.

–Señor Doe, póngase en posición para unirse a su grupo y suelte a la señorita Astrof.

–Qué agrio eres, Turtle, me secuestráis y luego no me dejáis ni saludar –dijo Sonic y se giró hacia Kya, cogió el rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente–. Luego te veo y comemos lasaña, ¿verdad, Zac? ¡Hola!, por cierto –soltó a Kya le dio un abrazo a Zac y con una sonrisa, sin inmutarse por todas las miradas recriminatorias, se puso en la fila en una posición relajada.

–Sigamos… –dijo el maestro–. Garret Sheridan y Dixie Le Brun –terminó de decir a los tres componentes y esperó a que todos estuvieran.

–¡Oh, vamos no me jodas! –se lamentó Sonic.

–Están de coña –dijo Garret mientras se acercaba–. Es peor que una chinche.

La tercera componente era una joven de pelo negro, largo hasta mitad de la espalda, anudado en una coleta alta, los ojos grandes y azules, medía un poco más que Sonic y tenía una expresión seria, miró a sus compañeros recriminándoles por cuestionar al maestro.

–Vuestro grupo supervisor será –se detuvo un segundo para suspirar cansado–, el de la señorita Astrof, el señor James y el señor Knight.

–Por fin algo bien es esta maldita Orden –comentó Sonic guiñándole un ojo a Kya, y ella le sonrió disimuladamente.

La ceremonia continuó, juraron proteger y luchar por la Orden de Nuwa sobre un libro sagrado, Sonic lo hizo con un truquito bajo la manga que Evan le había estado enseñando para ese momento y no tener que hacer una promesa mágica vinculante. En cuanto acabó volvió con Kya.

–Vaya, casi has crecido y todo –bromeó Sonic dando palmaditas en la cabeza a Kya y levantó una ceja cuando sintió el mismo gesto en su cabeza.

–Lo mismo digo –dijo Zac.

–No tienes porqué mentir, Sonic, te daré de comer y te dejaré dormir en la cama de todas formas –replicó Kya abrazándose a él.

–Tengo una lasaña que agrandar, vamos –dijo Zac frotándose el estómago.

–Y si no estás muy cansado, Patch dijo que había una buena fiesta esta noche –le informó Kya mirando de soslayo a Anakin que estaba esperándolos un poco alejado.

–¿Fiesta? ¿Has dicho fiesta? Creí que nunca volvería a oír esa palabra –dijo abrazándola y comenzó a caminar hacia la Universidad murmurando–: Necesito un polvo.

–¡Ey! Que te reprenderás a ti mismo –bromeó ella besando su mejilla, lo había echado mucho de menos.

–No, créeme que no, es algo en lo que estoy totalmente seguro –dijo Sonic y sonrió al sentir a Evan disconforme por decirle esas cosas a Kya.

Ella rió negando con la cabeza. –Vamos a por esa lasaña, que luego tengo para ti una tarta de tres mermeladas.

–¿Tres mermeladas? –quiso asegurarse con ilusión infantil en los ojos.

–Que combinan perfectamente con el bizcocho de chocolate –afirmó sonriendo ampliamente.

–¿Sabes que te quiero? –dijo abrazándola a la vez que la hacía acelerar el paso.

–¿En serio? –cuestionó alzando una ceja.

–Aja, a ti y tus tartas de mermelada.

–No sabes cuánto me gusta escucharte decir eso –bromeó sacándole la lengua.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kya lo primero que hizo Sonic fue deshacerse de la gabardina y lo segundo agrandar la lasaña de Zac hasta que ocupó todo el escritorio de Kya, después se quedó mirándola sin decidirse por dónde empezar hasta que Zac cogió un trozo y él continuó cogiendo por ese lado hasta que la acabaron.

Kya sacó la tarta cuando la lasaña se acabó, algo que nunca llegaría a entender, pero Sonic y Zac parecían tener un pozo sin fondo para lasaña. Ella y Anakin apenas habían comido un par de trozos.

–¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto me quieres ahora? –dijo riendo cuando Sonic se llevó el primer bocado.

–¡Oh, joder! Qué buena –dijo Sonic de un modo indecoroso, con la boca llena–. Mucho. Más –le pasó el plato vacío.

Kya rió y llenó el plato y así tres veces más hasta que el pastel también se acabó y ellos quedaron tirados en la cama con la tripa completamente llena.

–Un poquito de descanso antes de la fiesta –murmuró Kya acurrucándose contra el joven.

Escasos minutos después, alguien aporreó la puerta y Sonic se sintió repentinamente recuperado del empacho, se levantó de golpe y abrió la puerta.

–¡Patch! Te he echado de menos, tío –dijo abrazándolo y levantó la cabeza para preguntar esperanzado–. ¿Nos vamos?

–Nos vamos, David –contestó el hombre palmeando su espalda–. ¿Os unís a nosotros? –preguntó mirando a Zac, Anakin y finalmente a Kya.

–Ñaaa… –la castaña empezó a hacer la croqueta en la cama.

–¡Genial! Un momento –Sonic sacó la bolsa con su ropa, que seguía en el mismo sitio bajo la cama y en un momento se desnudó y cambió su sudadera verde y pantalones de tela marrón por una camiseta verde y negra ajustada y unos vaqueros, y volvió a calzarse–. Estoy listo.

–Nos vemos por la mañana –lo despidió Kya desde la cama.

–Os dejo unos meses y… –Sonic negó con la cabeza–. Yo que confiaba en ti para eso, Patch.

–Sabes que en cuanto llegues te vas a perder por ahí –replicó Kya.

–Te aseguro que Kya ha estado yendo a muchas fiestas –comentó Patch–. Zoe –agregó como única explicación.

–Bueno, vámonos de una vez. No me esperes despierta –se despidió levantando una mano y empujando a Patch para que saliera.

–No pensaba hacerlo –aseguró Kya cuando los dos estaban saliendo por la puerta.

 

***

–Ey… cuidado con las curvas que se me va –protestó Sonic que estaba liando tabaco en el asiento trasero del coche de Garret camino de una misión.

–Como me llenes el coche de hierbajos lo limpias con la lengua –dijo de mala uva el otro.

–Siempre tan obsceno, qué imagen le estás dando a la monja con lo que te adora.

–¿No podéis dejar de discutir ni un segundo? Debemos estar concentrados para realizar la misión a la perfección y que nuestros superiores estén orgullosos –dijo Dixie concentrada en reordenar sus frasquitos con pociones.

–Yo no quería estar aquí para empezar y ya he trabajado con mis amigos, no necesito demostrar nada –replicó Sonic.

–Vete por ahí, fantasma.

–He leído en los informes de la Orden que la señorita Astrof ha mejorado mucho en el combate y que puede invocar casi todos sus sellos a la vez –comentó con una expresión emocionada Dixie–. Y el señor Knight puede crear cosas bastante impresionantes con el aire. Y la manera de hacer hechizos defensivos del señor James es impresionante. Han mejorado mucho en pocos meses, y son casi los primeros de su promoción.

Sonic se rió cuando habló de Zac. –Sí, usa una cerbatana como pelotitas de papel llenas de babas, lástima que seas tan insufrible, no le vas a caer bien y no te va a dar un pendiente –la chinchó tocando el que le diera Zac unos meses atrás.

–Eres tú, Doe, el que eres un irrespetuoso con los demás y un vago irresponsable que no se toma en serio sus obligaciones –replicó la mujer.

–Mi nombre es Sonic, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, para ser un ratón de biblioteca deberías saber que Doe es el apellido que se usa en Estados Unidos para personas sin identificación –dijo Sonic con cansancio sin saber por qué se tomaba la molestia–. Y son mis amigos, no sé si pillas el concepto.

–Yo sólo llamo por el nombre a los que considero mis amigos, Doe. Y por ahora a ti sólo te considero un estorbo en este grupo.

Sonic bufó. –Soy el único aquí con experiencia de campo, opina después.

–Como llavero no cuenta, come árboles –intervino Garret.

Dixie sonrió por las palabras del otro. –De todas formas hay que verlo en el campo de batalla, hay que trabajar en equipo si queremos conseguir algo.

–Después de ocho misiones echándoles un cable me descubrieron porque les salvé el pellejo del todo, cuaderno de recortables –replicó Sonic ignorando a Dixie mientras bajaba del coche.

Kya alzó una ceja con los brazos en jarras. –No sabía que una de tus cualidades era la de ir fardando por ahí, novatillo –inquirió con tono burlón.

Sonic bufó. –Sólo cuando me sacan de mis casillas y es verdad. Debe ser cosa de alguna herencia –contestó y le dio un beso en la mejilla acariciando la otra, cuando se separó le guiñó un ojo, era divertido sentir cómo Evan se molestaba. Escuchó el sonido de un mechero y se apresuró a encender su cigarrillo con Zac.

–Muy bien, novatos. Seguir las indicaciones que os demos y ni se os ocurra improvisar a no ser que sea completamente necesario –ordenó Anakin mirando a los tres nuevos.

–Pues vamos listos… –murmuró Kya pasando por su lado y dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro–. ¿Quién de los dos se ocupa de la defensa? –preguntó mirando a Garret y a Dixie.

La mujer miró a Garret. –Él.

–Ella –dijo Garret a la vez.

Kya se pasó la mano por el pelo desesperada. –Estos malditos maestros no saben lo que hacen… –murmuró frustrada.

–Te dije que era una mierda de equipo y que el entrenamiento no sirvió casi de nada –dijo Sonic dando una calada a su cigarrillo relajadamente.

–Tú te quedas con Zac en la defensa –le dijo Anakin suspirando, era la opción más razonable, ya sabían que él podía hacerlo bastante bien.

Sonic lo miró mal, luego miró a Zac y se encogió de hombros. –Vale, probemos, si la cagáis cambiamos –aceptó finalmente.

Kya suspiró y convocó a Calcetines, se colocó dos sellos en las botas altas y los guantes y miró a los nuevos. –Uno viene conmigo de avanzadilla –informó dejando que los otros decidieran.

Sonic se subió detrás de Kya haciendo crecer unas plantas para poder llegar al tremendo equino sin esperar a que empezaran a discutir. –Vámonos.

Con un gesto de cabeza se alejó dejando a los otro cuatro atrás.

–Vosotros seguirnos de cerca y manteneros alerta, no ataquéis sin pensar –ordenó Anakin empezando a correr detrás de Kya. Dixie lo siguió sin esperar mucho.

–Nii-chan, ¿por qué corres tanto? –protestó Zac caminando unos pasos y pronunciando unas palabras para formar unas tabla de surf expandiendo unas gotas de saliva y solidificándolas, cuando alcanzó a Anakin lo agarró del brazo para que lo ayudara a avanzar.

Dixie se mantuvo unos pasos por detrás ayudándose con unas pociones que la propulsaban suavemente gracias a la sustancia deslizante de sus zapatos. Garret accionó un tatuaje que tenía en la nuca con forma de alas y voló sobre ellos inspeccionando el terreno.

Llegaron a la entrada de una gran cueva en la montaña y siguieron un hierbajo cuya extensión se perdía en la oscuridad hasta detenerse junto a Sonic y Kya frente a un laberinto de seto.

–¿Por qué no me dejas simplemente apartarlo? –estaba diciendo Sonic.

–Porque no sabes qué pasará si lo disminuyes –contestó ella viendo que el resto se estaba acercando.

–Puedo agrandar esa roquita de ahí tan mona antes, por si acaso.

–La roca ya estaba ahí, el seto lo han puesto, no es lo mismo. Vamos a entrar todos.

–Está bien y si… –Sonic se calló al ver que ya habían llegado y chasqueó la lengua, podía haber hecho avanzar una planta por el laberinto hasta encontrar la salida y luego simplemente seguirla, pero ahora que habían llegado no podría explicar cómo podía moverla y sentir por dónde estaba.

–Seguramente habrá trampas –dedujo Anakin–. Zac, quédate detrás. Tú, Sonic, asegúrate de poner escudos por delante.

–Vamos –ordenó Kya entrando la primera en el laberinto.

Una bomba los sorprendió en el primer giro, apenas le dio tiempo de crearse un escudo en forma de burbuja de chicle para evitar el golpe, que se explotó por la falta de energía cuando chocó con unas zarzas. Mientras eran lanzados para atrás Sonic creó algo que amortiguara la caída a base de los arbustos que los rodearan y Zac con la simple impresión más que por un acto premeditado dejó salir una bolita de su cerbatana que creó un escudo al frente para detener los materiales que pudiera arrastrar la onda expansiva.

Kya se levantó con cuidado de arañarse más con las zarzas. –Lo siento, ¿estáis bien? –preguntó tendiéndole la mano a Sonic.

–Sonado, pero bien –dijo Sonic tratando de que se le destaponaran los oídos–. Te sangra la mejilla.

–No es nada, me corté con esa zarza –contestó sin molestarse en limpiar la sangre.

–Deberíamos ir despacio –intervino Anakin.

–Te has ganado un plato de lasaña por esa deducción –dijo Sonic y murmuró para sí negando con la cabeza–. Y yo que admiraba a este tío.

–Sonic… –le medio advirtió Kya sonriendo un poco empezando a caminar con cuidado.

–¿Qué? –protestó el chico.

–No te burles de los mayores –bromeó sacándole la lengua.

–Es que no puedo burlarme de los pequeños –replicó encogiéndose de hombros divertido–. Venga, yo sigo, hace años que no caigo en ningún cepo, al menos creo que veré las del suelo.

Ella asintió y lo dejó pasar delante aunque no se alejó demasiado de él. Sonic no se esperó el reconocimiento de movimiento que tenía un pasillo dos giros después, las flechas comenzaron a salir en todas direcciones y una logró darle en la cadera antes de que aumentara unas piedras para que los cubrieran, después Anakin movió otra de tamaño humano para que accionara todas las flechas del recorrido hasta que pararon. Se arrancó la flecha e ignoró el dolor, algo sencillo a esas alturas, sólo cogió unas hojas machacándolas para taponar la herida e insistió en que lo que tenían que hacer era avanzar, sin embargo, no lo dejaron delante, apenas pudo sujetar a Garret cuando puso un pie en un terreno sospechoso, claramente arenas movedizas, con eso logró recuperar su puesto delante.

Cuando lo siguiente que se encontró fue un nido de serpientes sonrió preguntando si alguien había traído una parrilla, mató algunas con sus manos mientras los demás utilizaban su magia eficazmente, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le gustaba la carne se sorprendió cuando sus tripas se encontraron echando de menos zamparse una de esas, cuando lo comentó sólo recibió miradas de asco. Esquivaron entre unos y otros unas cuantas trampas y repentinamente pareció entrarle hambre a todos, Sonic se acercó bastante rápido hasta que Evan pareció darle un capón mental y antes de coger la comida percibió el picor del veneno en su nariz. Zac lanzó un campo de protección y aún así fue difícil disuadir a todos de que si de verdad tenían hambre las serpientes hubiesen sido una mejor opción.

Poco después ellos mismos estuvieron a punto de convertirse en el relleno de unos bocadillos cuyo pan era los setos repentinamente formados por espino. Kya y Garret invocaron un grifo y un dragón respectivamente para detener las paredes. Vieron la salida del laberinto consistente en unas escaleras de caracol que ascendían sin que pudiera verse el final y desde donde descendía una risa siniestra, corrieron deseosos de acabar con ello y el mundo pareció tornarse del revés.

–¡He leído esto! –dijeron Sonic y Dixie inesperadamente a la vez y se miraron mal–. _Harry Potter_ –coincidieron y Sonic dio un paso a un lado con confianza dejando de estar boca abajo esperando que le siguieran si no querían morir con la larga explicación que su compañera comenzaba a dar como de costumbre.

Siguieron caminando con cuidado hasta que una risa malvada los sobresaltó. Llegaron a un espacio más amplio, había cartas gigantes similares a las de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ que decoraban el inmenso jardín. Una alfombra roja conducía a un enorme trono de color oro con terciopelo rojo y sobre él sentada había una mujer disfrazada como la Reina de Corazones mirándolos con altanería. Kya se apresuró a invocar sus pistolas, y Anakin preparó varios cuchillos en sus manos.

–No lo vais a recuperar… –canturreó la mujer morena con un moño y una corona–. No os voy a dejar…

–Genial, otra chiflada –murmuró Kya dando un paso adelante. Las cartas se movieron al instante cortándole el paso y apuntándola con las lanzas, pinchándole ligeramente una de ellas en el cuello.

–Bien… juguemos una partida de cartas –dijo Garret haciendo crujir los dedos, se abrió la camisa y tocó una baraja de cartas tatuada en un lado de su pectoral izquierdo, al instante las tuvo en sus manos.

–Juguemos –dijo Anakin acercándose con una sonrisa ladeada para mirar las cartas de Garret–. Buena mano.

–Y nosotros nos sentamos y tomamos el té –comentó Kya, y aprovechó para mirar la herida de la cadera de Sonic.

–Está bien te digo. ¡Mira, Zac, tarta! Que no esté envenenada, que no esté envenenada… –dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa del té. Cuando estaba por llevarse un trozo a la boca sonrió tocando con la punta de los dedos uno de los múltiples rosales, haciendo que sus ramas se alargaran y se dirigieran a la “Reina de corazones”.

–No, no, no… las rosas son mis rosas. Mis rosas me obedecen a mí –rió la reina haciendo que las ramas se giraran para atacar a Sonic a mayor velocidad de lo que se habían movido con él. Sonic maldijo interiormente no poder usar su poder y Evan pareció igualmente ofendido y frustrado.

Dixie se apresuró y lanzó un bote con una poción que marchitó los rosales al instante, logrando con eso que la “reina” enfureciera.

–¡Os cortaré la cabeza! ¡Guardias! –del báculo que tenía en la mano salieron nuevas cartas que se abalanzaron contra ellos, las lanzas que llevaban estaban claramente envenenadas y las propias cartas cortaban como un cuchillo.

Kya se movió rápidamente y tras gritar un hechizo propinó varias puñetazos y patadas a las cartas que se partieron por la mitad por la fuerza y velocidad de los golpes. Zac neutralizó con las bolitas de papel las lanzas que llegaban a rozar a la mujer. Poco después todas las cartas estallaron en pequeños trocitos cuando Anakin y Garret ganaron la partida obteniendo vía libre a la “Reina de Corazones” quien comenzó a lanzarles erizos usando flamencos a modo de palo de cricket.

Anakin se apresuró a crear un tornado que atrapó a Kya y la lanzó directamente hacia la mujer haciendo que su pierna impactara con el báculo de corazón. Usó toda la fuerza que pudo, pero al final fue enviada de vuelta, haciéndola perder el equilibrio en el aire y precipitándose hacia el suelo. Sonic miró a Zac y ambos asintieron, Zac comenzó a crear un fuerte escudo que parecía hecho de panel de abeja, Sonic puso las manos en el suelo, buscó las plantas e hizo que los arbustos se alargaran ascendiendo por la escalera, aunque para ello tuvo que hacer que creciera todo en vez de que sólo se moviera, definitivamente necesitaba encontrar el hechizo, aquello era un engorro. Cuando estuvo rodeando de arbustos, rompió algunas de las baldosas del suelo.

–Lánzalas, Nii-chan –pidió Zac–. Tatoo-kun, ¿le pasas una bomba?

En cuanto Anakin lanzó las piedras y la bomba hacia la “Reina de corazones”, Sonic cubrió a Kya con los arbustos y luego los hizo encogerse para alejarla. La onda expansiva de la bomba golpeó fuerte el escudo, pero aguantó y en cuanto la nube comenzó a asentarse el escudo cayó al igual que Zac se dejó caer sentándose en el suelo. Sonic avanzó rápidamente para comprobar que Kya estaba bien bajo su protección improvisada, viendo de soslayo a la enemiga inconsciente y sangrante contra la pared del fondo.

Kya salió de entre las ramas sosteniéndose la cabeza por el leve mareo del golpe y el ruido de la bomba. –Buen truco –dijo sonriendo cuando Sonic llegó a su lado.

–De la Play –explicó y la ayudó a levantarse quedándose sujetándola por la cintura con un brazo–. ¿Estás bien?

–Deja que encierre a esa hija de puta y te contesto a eso –intentando caminar hacia la “Reina de Corazones”.

–Tú no estás bien –dijo Sonic reteniéndola–. Creo que Dixie sabe el hechizo ese –y acto seguido gritó a la chica que hiciera el trabajo para poder largarse mientras arrastraba a Kya hacia la salida.

Dixie salió de su ensoñación por la rapidez del combate y se acercó a la malvada lanzando un botecito sobre ella y haciendo que desapareciera ante la vista de todos enviándola a la base de la Orden al instante.

–Sólo es el golpe, Sonic –replicó Kya cuando estuvieron en los coches.

–Ya, claro. Directa al matasanos –dijo y miró a Anakin buscando confirmación.

–Tú también, tienen que curar la herida –contestó el hombre haciendo un gesto para que ambos subieran al coche–. Y vosotros dos volver a casa.

Dixie asintió y subió en el coche de Garret.

–No me hace falta, me curo por mí mismo perfectamente –denegó Sonic subiéndose al coche, pero sólo porque lo acercaran a casa, tenía todo lo que necesitaba en el bosque junto a la Universidad, ya se había curado antes de modo rudimentario, léase aguantando, pero ahora sabía algunos truquitos de Evan, realmente lo que más había aprendido en esos tres meses era de su antepasado, no de los estúpidos maestros.

–Haz lo que quieras –contestó pensando que si Kya no decía nada debía tener razón. Condujo rápido mirando de vez en cuando a los asientos de atrás donde su amiga se había acurrucado contra Sonic quien sorprendentemente también había sucumbido al cansancio y a su herida “no preocupante”.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí están las fichas de los compañeros de equipo de Sonic:  
> -[ Ficha de Garret](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Garret_zpsa255b385.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Dixie](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Dixie_zps6862e68f.jpg)


	16. Capítulo 16

Kya se movió entre los árboles del bosque formando un círculo de sellos que quedó invisible para el resto de la gente excepto para sí misma y se detuvo en el centro con una sonrisa traviesa. Había conseguido despistar a Garret en su duelo de entrenamiento, el chaval tenía que aprender que nunca debías dejar sola a una maga de sellos. Se sentó en una roca bastante grande y esperó a que su contrincante la encontrara, no debía tardar mucho en darse cuenta de que la persona a la que estaba persiguiendo era en realidad un conejo. 

Garret trató de alcanzar a Kya, activando sellos que abrían agujeros en el suelo que sorpresivamente lograba saltar y no fue hasta que lanzó una red que descubrió el entuerto cuando cayó y neutralizó el hechizo del conejo. Se quedó atónito durante unos segundos, ¿cuándo le había dado el cambiazo? Esa tía era buena, muy buena, no comprendía cómo podía considerar como amigo o compañero en batalla al idiota come-árboles, era absolutamente incomprensible. Bufó y activó otro sello en forma de rosa de los vientos que sacaba cuatro bolitas negras de metal rastreadoras enviando una hacia cada punto cardinal, plantó un puesto vigía medieval y esperó alerta a que sus rastreadoras ofrecieran resultados.

Las alertas que había puesto para rastrear la magia la avisaron de que Garret estaba cerca, o alguno de sus artilugios, tenía cientos de ellos, cada vez la sorprendía con nuevos, claro que ella no sería capaz de tatuarse tantos sellos, ya tenía bastante con las alas de sus tobillos y las dos pistolas, una a cada lado de su cintura. Se levantó alerta, comenzando a recitar el hechizo para aumentar su fuerza, no pensaba darle al hombre, sabía que podía romperlo entero, pero si había algún monstruito de esos no le vendría nada mal. Preparó también un par de sellos que tenía grabados en pequeñas piedras para tenerlos más a mano y sonrió más ampliamente cuando escuchó el movimiento de las hojas y ramas, una capacidad adquirida gracias a los entrenamientos con Sonic y una pequeña trampita en forma de sello que ampliaba ligeramente su capacidad auditiva. 

Garret hizo avanzar su torre de vigilancia en dirección oeste cuando recibió la información mientras las bolitas de los otros puntos cardinales volvían a él. Se detuvo cuando recuperó la bolita restante que le indicaba que su objetivo estaba a sólo 500 metros, aunque no había rastro de su superior. Decidió sacar a su joker que se movió dando saltos y volteretas dejando trampas con bromas pesadas en forma de sellos cada vez que ponía las manos en el suelo, avanzando de forma aleatoria, Garret se dijo que antes o después tenía que toparse con ella y él estaba preparado para sacar un Sol cegador que tenía tatuado en el cuello en cuanto la viera y con una red en la otra mano. Los entrenamientos solían frustrarlo un poco porque no podía hacer uso de todo el poder letal del que disponía en sus sellos.

En cuanto vio al joker no se lo pensó dos veces, sacó una pértiga y se impulsó saltando contra él y propinándole una fuerte patada, el joker cayó al suelo riendo a carcajadas y moviendo su gorro de cascabeles creando una canción. Se dejó caer haciendo que la pértiga volviera a su forma de piedra y maldijo interiormente cuando se vio a sí misma con todo el cuerpo completamente rosa chillón. Odiaba a ese bicho, lo acababa de decidir. El ser mágico se acercó contando un chiste detrás de otro y riendo de un modo chirriante mientras hacía la rueda y volteretas laterales, otras veces sólo saltaba como si tuviera muelles en los pies, la elección de desplazamiento parecía ser decidida con el fin de continuar con su extraña canción. Kya bufó molesta, tomó impulso y saltó con unos muelles en sus talones haciendo una voltereta en el aire por encima del ser molesto y dando una fuerte palmada en su espalda enviándolo contra un árbol, cuando tocó el suelo, consiguiendo un pico de loro, se giró para mirarlo y juntando las manos en forma de rezó gritó el hechizo. 

– _¡Vencire!_ –inmovilizó al joker.

Sonriendo complacida lanzó una piedra al aire que se transformó en un fénix de fuego que atravesó al ser haciendo que se desvaneciera, por desgracia el color se mantuvo, así como el maldito pico que le hacía más difícil hablar. En ese momento una luz cegadora lo cubrió todo y unos segundos después una red caía sobre ella. En cuanto sintió la red atraparla hizo aparecer una katana, rompió la red y se concentró en ver dónde estaba Garret, sonrió al ver que se había acercado lo suficiente y se tomó la libertad de sentarse de nuevo mientras gritaba el conjuro que lo encerró en una cárcel mágica que neutralizaba durante unos segundos los poderes de quien quedaba dentro haciendo desaparecer la torre de vigilancia del moreno. Con una de sus pistolas disparó una bala que dio de lleno en la frente del joven pintando la palabra “loser” en color rojo. 

Garret maldijo y después se cruzó de brazos pensativo analizando todo para saber exactamente qué había fallado, claramente necesitaba ser capaz de activar más sellos a la vez, si hubiera combinado el Sol con el joker quizás podría haberla atrapado y haber lanzado rápido el hechizo de sellado, o más bien necesitaba retocar el sello de la red para añadirle el sellado temporal de poderes. Definitivamente necesitaba rapidez y controlar más su poder, iba a tener que darle la razón al maestro Turtle y entrenar más con lo que tenía en vez de inventar más y más hechizos nuevos cada vez más mortíferos.

–A todo eso que estás pensando añádele el fallo por seguir tanto tiempo al lindo conejito blanco –comentó Kya haciendo desaparecer la cárcel y tendiéndole la mano–. Pero ha sido un buen duelo. 

–Sí, lo ha sido –contestó estrechando esa mano y esbozó una sonrisa un poco ladeada–. Estaré encantado de repetir pronto.

Kya rió negando con la cabeza. –Seguro que tienes muchos monstruitos a los que merece la pena patear –comentó caminando hacia el lugar de encuentro. 

–Puedes verlos por ti misma cuando quieras –dijo sugerente antes de acercarse a donde su compañera seguía lanzando pociones con pelos de loca contra el firme escudo de Zac, quien seguía cómodamente sentado comiendo lasaña.

–¿Cómo va la pequeña Le Brun, Zac? –preguntó Kya quitándose la sudadera para ponérsela bajo la cabeza y tumbarse cómodamente en la hierba–. Por cierto, Garret, sigues teniendo pintura –comentó con los ojos cerrados. 

Garret se apresuró a limpiarse, había asumido que era algo mágico y habría desaparecido cuando la mujer lo liberó de la trampa, después se puso a hablar con Dixie sobre su entrenamiento, a sabiendas que interiormente la frustraría por no poder seguir del todo la conversación y prestar atención a sus pociones, era divertido hacerlo de vez en cuando.

–Media de siete, ¿quieres? –le ofreció lasaña Zac levantando la cabeza para mirar en dirección al cráter que habían acabado creando Anakin y Sonic que seguían peleando.

Sonic hizo alargarse y aumentar de grosor de la vegetación que estaba a unos metros de él, cada vez tenía que atraerla de más lejos, mientras Anakin la hacía trizas con su filoso viento, un tornado fue enviado en su dirección y dejó la vegetación para hacerse un nuevo refugio agrandando pesadas piedras, las hojas que se giraban dentro del tornado salían disparadas haciendo pequeños cortes en los cuerpos de ambos. Él empezaba a cansarse de eso, era tan difícil contenerse de simplemente alargar unas raíces, hacerlas moverse por el suelo y tirarle para después dejarlo mordiendo bien el suelo, no era justo esta mierda de ocultarse, luego pensaba darle un largo discurso a Evan con sus quejas, había notado cuánto le “encantaban”, a alguien tenía que quejarse y para algo eran familia, ¿quién mejor? El tornado paró y otro de esos vientos cortantes acabó por destruir su protección, apenas le dio tiempo a tirarse al suelo para que no le cortara a él de paso, y retomó su rutina de interponer piedras y atacar con la vegetación en lo que comenzaba a parecer una lucha sin fin.

–Se van a matar mutuamente –murmuró Kya mirando en la dirección de Zac. Con un pesado suspiro se levantó y se acercó al borde del cráter.

–Puede que quieran llegar a China –bromeó Zac siguiéndola tras acabar con el último trozo de lasaña del segundo tupper, le quedaba otro, pero eso lo reservaba para compartir con Sonic, era de verdura.

–¿Bolitas de chicle? –preguntó Kya tendiéndole dos bolitas de papel con el sello. 

Zac sonrió, sacó su cerbatana sin prisa, se metió las bolitas de papel en la boca y lanzó una a Anakin y otra a Sonic que al instante quedaron atrapados dentro de unas bolas de chicle, él respiró profundamente disfrutando de la calma momentánea antes de que llegaran las protestas y se sentó en el borde del cráter para ver el espectáculo haciendo un gesto con la mano animando a Dixie y Garret a que se acercaran, iba a ser divertido.

Anakin miró a Kya que bajaba para acercarse a ellos sonriendo divertida y sin pensarlo demasiado lanzó un puñetazo impulsándose con el aire para romper la prisión, pero su puño rebotó y salió despedido hacia atrás haciendo que la bola botara como una pelota. 

–¡Ani! ¿Por qué intentas romper mi bolita? Es un regalo para vosotros, ¿no os gustó? –preguntó ella inocentemente conteniendo la risa. 

–¿Regalo? Unos cojones, sácame de aquí, no habíamos acabado –protestó Sonic aporreando una vez con ambos puños la pelota y después lamentándose por haberlo hecho cuando comenzó a botar.

–Pero si ahí dentro estáis geniales, estoy pensando en dejaros así para poneros de decoración en el jardín de la uni –comentó y se acercó a la bola de Anakin para empujar y hacer que quedara junto a Sonic–. ¿Ves? Los dos juntitos, es perfecto. 

–¡Joder, Kya! Déjate de bromas y deja que termine con el saltimbanqui ese, casi lo tenía –protestó Anakin tratando que alejarse de la otra bola. 

–Ni en tus sueños, pedorrillo –replicó Sonic–. Venga, quita esto. Zaaac, por fa, llevo todo el rato oliendo la lasaña –trató de coaccionar al otro con compasión.

–Zacki tiene miedo de que huyáis a China, no os puedo soltar –denegó Kya–. Y menos teniendo que arreglar luego nosotros este desastre. Estamos muy cansados. 

–Venga, ya. No es para tanto, un poco de arenilla y como nuevo –bufó Ani. 

–Nada que no se pueda tapar con unos simples hierbajos –dijo casi a la vez Sonic.

La mujer pareció meditarlo. –Es que sois tan adorables así, os doy un diez de adorabilidad –dijo imitando la voz de Zoe. 

–Corrijo, yo soy un cinco –murmuró Anakin optando por sentarse, el duelo lo había cansado aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de Sonic, antes muerto y enterrado. 

–Yo un… ¡mierda! –se interrumpió Sonic con una maldición, su puntuación según esa loca no serviría como la de Anakin–. Quita esta cosa por las buenas o me la cargo –dijo comenzando a hartarse o más bien agobiarse, pero no iba a ceder fácilmente a la claustrofobia delante de los demás, tenía que concentrarse en que a través de la goma rosa, por encima del cráter podía ver la libertad del bosque.

–Si termináis con esto –contestó esa vez más seria–. Sólo es un maldito entrenamiento. 

Sonic bufó. –Como quieras –dijo molesto.

Puso una mano en la goma para congelarla tanto como era capaz y hacer un agujero en ella con las manos, encontrando que también había una barrera de Zac. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo casi derrotado, pero sintió que Evan creía que podía hacerlo y… cierto, el hombre le habían enseñado algunos hechizos de la época de mar y castaña, pero que merecía la pena toda la palabrería por su potencia. Juntó sus manos para concentrar su magia en ellas, asegurándose de que tenía la necesaria aún y comenzó a murmurar rápidamente, el tener que vocalizar muy rápido con las palabras en chino superponiéndose había sido lo más difícil junto con el idioma. En el segundo que terminó de decirlo puso las manos sobre la barrera y se rompió en pequeñas esquirlas. Salió por el agujero con una sonrisa de superioridad.

–Tramposo –musitó Kya cuando pasó por su lado, haciendo que la bola que retenía a Anakin se esfumara–. Como se entere el maestro te la vas a cargar Anakin –le dijo a su compañero sabiendo que a Sonic le importaría más bien poco. 

–Es su culpa, me saca de mis casillas –se defendió caminando para salir del cráter. 

–Doe, ¿es que no sabes medir tu fuerza? No tenemos que llamar la atención, nos podrías haber metido en un buen lío y nos degradarían de nuevo a la academia –lo reprendió Dixie cuando estuvo cerca–. No creo que quieras volver allí. 

–El que ha ido sacando todo el suelo con sus tornaditos no he sido yo –bufó Sonic, después sonrió burlón y dijo cantarín–: Y no te voy a decir cómo he roto el escudo.

La joven infló los mofletes molesta y se dio la vuelta indignada murmurando cosas como irresponsable, cabeza hueca… y más apelativos. 

Sonic se sentó al lado de Zac. –¿Me das un poco de lasaña ahora, por fa? –preguntó y se sorprendió por la mirada seria de Zac, parecía estar analizándole demasiado detenidamente para su comodidad, ¿se habría enfadado porque había roto uno de sus escudos?–. L-lo siento, no volveré a romper ninguno. 

Zac se relajó sacando los utensilios para ponerse a liar un cigarrillo y le pasó el tupper de lasaña de verduras a Sonic. –Come. No me molesté –dijo revolviéndole el pelo, pero seguía pensativo.

El más joven se removió un poco, aún preocupado, pero su estómago lo devolvió a lo que era importante: esa rica lasaña. –Gracias.

–Por cierto, Ani, te dejaré descansar un poquito antes de la carrera –comentó Kya sonriendo burlona, mirando un momento a Zac–. No quiero que te quedes aún más atrás. 

–Esta vez no dejaré que ganes –contestó el otro tirándose al suelo. 

–Siempre dices lo mismo –rió ella relajadamente. 

–Le pesa la edad, no hay más que verlo ahí tirado, roto, el pobre no aguanta el tirón –se burló Sonic mientras comía.

–Como si tú pudieras –replicó Anakin. 

El de pelo castaño se encogió de hombros. –En la última que recuerdo me eché una siesta esperándola. ¿Cómo es que has vuelto a correr? Creí que te hartaste y sólo lo hacías en la cinta esa aburrida –preguntó volviendo la cabeza hacia Kya.

–Digamos que le volví a coger el gusto –contestó sonriéndole retadora–. Aún me debes la revancha. 

–¿Cuál de todas ellas? –rió el chico.

Ella le sacó la lengua. –¿Listo, Ani?

–Claro –contestó el aludido poniéndose en pie y colocándose en posición junto a ella–. ¿Hasta el último árbol y vuelta?

–Por supuesto –afirmó–. ¿Haces el honor Zac? 

Zac murmuró un hechizo y lanzó una bolita hacia el cielo con su cerbatana que se convirtió en fuegos artificiales rojos.

Kya salió disparada después de murmurar un hechizo y Anakin la siguió con lo que parecían patines de aire, no tardaron en perderse de la vista del resto, demasiado pronto si no fuera porque ninguno iba a una velocidad normal, prácticamente al instante se habían convertido sólo en un borrón para los ojos de los otros cuatro. 

–Wow –expresó Sonic su sorpresa antes de reflexionar y protestar–: Será bruja piruja malvada, quería jugármela.

–¡Leí de ese hechizo! –dijo Dixie emocionada–. Pero en directo es más extraordinario. Pero también leí que era para distancias cortas y con poca duración, sólo se puede usar un par de veces porque gasta mucha energía mágica y si lo intentas puedes acabas inconsciente –explicó. 

–Es un sello de alto nivel, implica el propio sello y un conjuro ritual para invocar a Hermes y hacer un pacto con él… y rezar que acepte –completó la información Garret con cierto tono de admiración.

–Exacto –afirmó la joven–. Si te sale mal no podrías volver a intentar invocar a ninguno de los otros dioses –terminó de decir justo cuando dos sombras aparecieron por la lejanía y unos segundos después Kya y Anakin estaban tirados en el suelo respirando agitadamente. 

–¡Genial! Logré… aumentar… la distancia… –dijo Kya entrecortadamente–. Dentro de… poco, sólo necesitaré hacerlo… una vez para machacarte, Ani. 

–Ya casi… te alcanzo. No ganaste por… mucho –se defendió el hombre levantando una mano para que ella la chocara. 

–Lo que yo decía, la edad, una derrota tras otra –reiteró Sonic acabando con la lasaña, la había ampliado viendo que casi llegaba al final y se quedaba con hambre.

–Cierra el pico, saltimbanqui –gruñó el aludido. 

–¿Te gustó mi nuevo truco, Sonic? –preguntó Kya emocionada–. Tuve que hacerme estas, pero merece la pena –añadió enseñándole las alas que llevaba en los tobillos, dos en cada uno saliendo desde los talones. 

–Sí, fue ¡wow! Genial –la alabó sonriendo–. Pero no irás a convertirte en otro libro de cromos, ¿verdad? –cuestionó arrugando la nariz y mirando de soslayo a Garret.

Ella rió un poco negando. –Con estos tengo bastante, las pistolas ya son demasiado grandes además –contestó–. Pero no tengo nada en contra de los tuyos, Garret –agregó mirando al hombre un segundo. 

–Sí, a nadie le importa que tú parezcas ser el resultado de un enfermo de Parkinson con un marca sellos en las manos –dijo Sonic.

–Mejor que un enfermo de Parkinson con un cuchillo de carnicero –replicó Garret de mala uva, un poco más de lo habitual por esos insultos delante de Kya.

–Es lo que tiene no vivir chupando de mamá y luego seguir con papá… y así hasta que te salgan canas, pijo de mierda –contestó Sonic con aparente despreocupación salvo por el insulto final, aunque que criticara las secuelas de su dura infancia dolía un poco.

–Sonic… tranquilo –susurró Kya abrazándolo por la espalda–. Tengamos la fiesta en paz –agregó mirando a Garret con una mezcla de disculpa y resentimiento por las palabras a su amigo. 

Garret bufó. –No empecé yo –se alejó un par de pasos y se detuvo para preguntar con su seriedad habitual, como si nada–. ¿Algo más por hoy?

–Vamos a dejarlo así –contestó Anakin–. Voy a ir al súper, ¿quieres cosas para lasaña? –le preguntó a Zac poniéndose en pie. 

Zac lo miró con agradecimiento, se levantó y le dio un largo papel, llevaba preparada la lista de la compra. –Gracias, Nii-chan –agradeció dándole un beso en los labios.

–Siempre lo hago –comentó sin darle importancia. 

–Pues yo me voy a estudiar, tengo mucho que investigar para subir mi media –dijo Dixie poniéndose en pie y despidiéndose con una leve inclinación de cabeza salió corriendo. 

–¿Qué les echan en la comida? –dijo Sonic mirando a sus compañeros alejarse. Se soltó de Kya y se quedó mirando el cráter–. Yo arreglo esto, creo que me quedaré a dormir, ¿vale?

Kya lo miró un tanto apenada, pero asintió, se levantó y dejó un largo beso en su mejilla acariciando su cuello un poco. –Mañana comemos con Patch para hablar de lo de ir a su casa –dijo, aunque sin sonar como si él tuviera la obligación de ir. 

Sonic asintió. –Trataré de que no se me pase –contestó, sonriendo un poco con el beso y luego cuando Zac le revolvió el pelo antes de alejarse con Anakin.

–Nos vemos mañana, descansa. Si vienes a cenar mañana haré tempura de verduras y macedonia de frutos del bosque –añadió sonriendo. 

–Trataré de que no se me pase tampoco.

Kya asintió resignada y se giró para alejarse por el mismo camino que el resto de sus compañeros. Sonic la observó alejarse, cuestionándose porqué no iba con ella: necesitaba un abrazo, pero se negó, no era tan débil. Suspiró pesadamente y se puso en cuclillas hasta tocar el borde del cráter, era la oportunidad perfecta para practicar el enlace con Evan, si el capullo dejaba de parecer refunfuñar y se ponía manos a la obra. Casi amanecía cuando desistió y sólo estiró la hierba de los alrededores sobre la arena que había ido recogiendo y empujando a su lugar de origen con las plantas. Algún día conseguiría hacer bien el enlace para unir su magia con la de Evan, algún día…

***

Sentía a Evan, casi como si él tuviera un cuerpo con un corazón palpitante, se concentró en que ese supuesto corazón fuese al ritmo que el suyo, en realidad era el flujo de su magia, pero le era más sencillo pensar en ello como algo tangible con ritmo. Cogió aire y lo soltó despacio una vez que estuvo listo. Abrió los ojos despacio y siguió enlazado, se puso de pie, caminó y dio un par de saltos. Ya no se desestabilizaba por moverse, era un gran avance en... ¿cuántos días habían pasado, cinco? Creía que habían sido cinco entre su tiempo de practicar y algo de descanso cuando lo relevaba Evan, quien no iba mejor en unirse que él según le había dejado escrito, ambos avanzaban a la vez, no se trataba de quién invocaba unir el poder sino de la sincronía de ambos. Aunque Evan decía que en su caso era más complicado porque estaba inconsciente, en su opinión se sacaba cualquier escusa de la manga para que su orgullo no quedara dañado, era más complicado sincronizar emociones y relajarse, inconsciente ya debía estar relajado. Suspiró dejando sus pensamientos aparte. Se arrodilló de nuevo sintiéndose cansado, pero lo ignoró, puso las manos en el suelo y se concentró en toda la vegetación a su alrededor, en cada raíz y cada hoja, en dónde se encontraban, encontró las semillas que Evan había ocultado para él y dejó fluir su magia para hacerlas crecer –o en teoría era lo que debían de hacer–, se esforzó en ello hasta que se sintió algo mareado y antes de reaccionar estaba inclinándose hasta acabar tumbado de costado. Al instante escuchó unos pasos rápidos acercarse y trató de levantarse para subir a refugiarse en lo alto del árbol tras él.

–¿Qué demonios pretendes? –lo reprendió Kya llegando a donde estaba a paso veloz y sujetándolo para que no se levantara. La preocupación que llevaba consigo desde hacía ocho días atrás no había hecho otra cosa que acrecentarse el verlo desvanecerse de repente–. ¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza? –preguntó con los ojos brillantes y la voz acongojada. 

–Kya… Dioses no me des esos sustos –dijo sujetándose la cabeza.

–¿Que no te dé esos sustos? –preguntó con ironía–. No soy yo la que ha estado ocho días sin dar señales de vida. Pensaba que te había pasado algo, que te habían cogido… cualquier cosa, Sonic. He estado buscándote y no había ni rastro de ti. 

–Pensé que habían pasado cinco –contestó y sin querer se acomodó contra Kya, reconfortado por el contacto.

–Dios… –musitó ella abrazándolo contra ella escondiendo su rostro en el pelo de él–. Sois unos… malditos inconscientes. 

Sonic rió un poco. –Por supuesto, es el método de cambio.

Ella bufó sin moverse. –Pues como se os vuelva a ocurrir darme un susto como este vais a pagarla cara. Y te aseguro Evan que no te libras –añadió lo último pinchando suavemente el pecho de Sonic. 

–Ay… ¿Y por qué me pinchas a mí? –se quejó el chico.

–Te lo mereces igual y él no está aquí… por ahora. 

–Quédate un ratito en silencio y te lo paso, no tengo nada en contra de que por una vez se lleve el viejo la culpa –ofreció Sonic y rió travieso cuando sintió la opinión disconforme de Evan.

–Sería la primera vez que lo vería para ser yo la que le tuviera que reñir –comentó divertida–. Aunque en realidad no ha podido nunca, soy demasiado adorable y le da penita que me ponga triste. 

–Es sólo porque eres una chica que lo sepas.

–Eso no explica que luego me dé… pequeños premios –replicó sonriendo con un leve sonrojo. Sonic levantó la cabeza para mirarla con la ceja alzada y Kya se llevó un dedo a los labios–. Es un secreto entre Evan y yo –bromeó. 

El chico frunció los labios. –Vale, yo no te contaré ni uno de los nuestros.

–¿Por qué no le preguntas a él también? –preguntó acariciándole los labios con un dedo para que dejara de fruncirlos–. Tenía entendido que os comunicabais bastante, tú y tú mismo. 

–Ando falto de papel –dijo volviendo a fruncirlos y murmurando algo de estúpidos entrenamientos inservibles.

–Si los vuelves a fruncir usaré medidas drásticas –rió, sin permitir que el sonrojo que había adquirido al nombrar los “premios” de Evan se disipara. 

–Oh, mierda… creo que sé qué es y era mejor no saber. Maldito viejo pervertido –dijo lo último entre dientes después de sentir el impulso de besar a Kya, cuando estaba cansado podía sentir esos impulsos de su parte como antaño, no sólo los sentimientos.

–¿Pervertido? ¿Lo llamas pervertido por un par de besos? –preguntó con una ceja alzada. 

Él se encogió de hombros. –De todas formas lo es, está ahí cada maldito segundo observando, ¡pero! –dijo levantando un dedo– se aseguró de que a la inversa no ocurriera. Diga lo que diga debió hacerlo a propósito, a mí no me la cuela.

–Bueno… eso ya lo sabía, luego se burla de mí –dijo asintiendo. 

–Te lo dije: viejo pervertido –dijo y se rió–. No veas cómo se pica.

–Me lo imagino –rió ella–. Espero que me lo perdone, te aseguro que en persona impresiona demasiado. 

Sonic abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Te gusta –dijo divertido.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello–. Me refería a que es enorme, y si se pone serio da miedo y esas cosas… –contestó apresuradamente.

–Claro, claro, enorme, por favor ahórrame los detalles –la chinchó riendo.

Ella se inclinó para volver a esconder el rostro esa vez en el cuello de Sonic. –Dios… Sonic… no te inventes cosas –se quejó. 

–¿Yo? Tú fuiste quien lo dijo.

–Me refería a que mide dos metros de alto. Eso lo hace medio metro más alto que yo. 

–Ya lo sabía –canturreó sacándole la lengua.

–Entonces no digas chorradas –replicó–. Además es imposible que él se hubiera fijado en ese sentido –añadió bufando. 

–¿Y por qué quiere que te bese casi todo el ti…? ¡Wow! –se dobló sujetándose el pecho–. Eso ha sido fuerte, cómo se pone el señor remilgado.

Kya rió suavemente tratando de ignorar el comentario anterior. –¿Te echó la bronca por decir cosas inapropiadas a una señorita? 

–Algo así debe ser. En serio, era un infierno escribirte entre lo que puede ser sospechoso y sus remilgos…

–A veces te pasas de explícito, parece que lo haces a posta para que me ponga roja –comentó. 

–Es divertido.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Eso es lo que tú piensas, no es agradable saber que tu cara se vuelve un tomate rojo y feo. 

Sonic le dio un beso en la mejilla. –No tan feo.

Kya sonrió con cariño y le devolvió el beso ella en la nariz, cuando se separó sonreía divertida. –No me has dicho qué estabas haciendo. 

–Entrenar enlace de magias –contestó en un suspiro cansado dejando caer de nuevo su cabeza sobre Kya. 

–¿Y crees que mermelada con panecillos de mantequilla te ayudará? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada, viendo que estaba más que agotado. 

–Quizás… debería de probar por si acaso.

Kya lo instó a incorporarse un poco haciendo que se recostara en su pecho y le puso una fiambrera en las piernas, al abrirla encontró varios panecillo y dos botes de mermelada, una de fresa y otra de melocotón. 

–Ahora sí que te daría un beso –dijo Sonic abriendo la mermelada de fresa y uno de los panecillos para llenarlo bien con el dulce.

–Por mí no te cortes –bromeó ella untando la punta de un dedo en la mermelada para probarla. 

–Vale, un poco más –dijo echando más en el panecillo con lo que quedó demasiado lleno y cuando trató de cerrarlo un poco comenzó a chorrear.

Kya rió usando su dedo para evitar que cayera y se desperdiciara, aunque seguramente Sonic no lo hubiera permitido. –No lo decía por la mermelada, se te cae. 

–El pan no se cae, me ocupo de la mermelada –aseguró Sonic lamiendo la que escurría por los bordes, comió rápido y después se limpió los dedos uno a uno con una expresión de absoluto deleite antes de coger otro panecillo.

–Me alegro –dijo soltando un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos relajadamente. 

Los panecillos se acabaron antes que la mermelada, pero los botes no tardaron mucho en quedar limpios y Sonic se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Kya, sujetándose el estómago con una expresión de absoluta felicidad.

–Estoy lleno.

–No sé porqué no me extraña –contestó ella sin abrir aún los ojos–. ¿Habías comido algo estos días?

–Claro, Evan me dejó un montón de fruta ¡incluso mangos! Y algo de verdura, ni me he tenido que mover –contestó Sonic.

–Oh… cierto, Evan y su gran capacidad para hacer cosas vegetales de la nada –murmuró mirando finalmente a Sonic–. Tienes mermelada en la mejilla –dijo riendo. 

Sonic estiró la lengua tanto como pudo y cuando vio que apenas podía llegar a algo con la punta se limpió con el dedo y lo chupó para no desperdiciar nada. –¿Queda más?

Kya se inclinó y lamió lo poco que quedaba. –Ya no –contestó ampliando su sonrisa.

El chico se frotó un poco donde lo había lamido, pero no le dio más importancia. –¿Sabes? Cuando consigamos hacer lo del enlace yo también podré crear plantas y todas esas cosas geniales. 

–¿En serio? Eso es genial. Podrás hacerme ropa para no tener que ir de compras –dijo ilusionada–. El satén me gusta. Hace tiempo que quiero un camisón así –comentó más para ella que para Sonic–. Es suave. 

–La niña rica queriendo cosas gratis –dijo Sonic negando con la cabeza.

–La niña rica no quiere ir de compras con el bicho –dijo riendo. 

–Sólo tienes que ir cuando ella no está, pero tampoco vas –replicó él–. Además va porque la dejas, a mí no me persigue.

Kya suspiró pesadamente. –Lo sé y lo peor es que cuando me ve con alguien se comporta peor. Más si es un hombre. 

–Si es que no se te puede dejar sola, haces amigos más raros... –rió Sonic.

–Lo sé –afirmó empezando a peinarle el pelo–. Tú deberías empezar a hacerlos, ¿sabes? 

–Ya te tengo a ti, a Patch y a Zac, ¿por qué necesito más?

–Deberías empezar a llevarte mejor con Dixie y Garret –contestó–. Peleáis demasiado, así nunca estaréis coordinados y no siempre lucharás con nosotros. 

Sonic bufó. –Dixie es demasiado pedante, se cree que es la única que sabe abrir un libro y que se aprende todo de ahí, y el cuaderno de cromos es simplemente idiota, “yo, yo, yo tengo que hacerme más fuerte y destruiré solito la Orden de Jade” –dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Garret y bufó de nuevo–. Me pusieron con ellos para joderme y tratar de controlarme, no porque nos complementáramos una mierda como decían en sus floridos discursos.

Kya besó su frente. –Garret es fuerte. Es cierto que está acostumbrado a mirar por él y hacerlo todo solo, pero creo con un par de palizas más puedes hacerle ver que está equivocado –comentó–. Y Dixie… la chica trabaja duro, sólo tienes que soportar que sea tan… entusiasta con el conocimiento. Sólo tenéis que aprender cuál es vuestro trabajo, no tienes porqué irte de fiesta con ellos. 

–Irme de fiesta, lo que me faltaba –dijo riendo sin alegría e incorporándose–. No va a cambiar nada, Kya. Garret siempre lo verá como su vendetta personal, como si nadie más hubiese perdido a alguien por culpa de Jade o Nuwa y este maldito enfrentamiento. He tenido que soportarle tres meses, si tuviera un reloj me habría aprendido hasta sus horas de mear. Y Dixie es una mojigata que cuando el imbécil se quita la camisa se atonta. ¿Cómo vamos a sacar un equipo de esto? Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, estaba muy a gusto en el bosque, si no fuera por… –se quedó mirándola con intensidad, bajó la mirada y volvió a tumbarse con los ojos cerrados–. No importa, al final no he conseguido nada de lo que pretendía.

La mujer lo miró largamente sintiéndose culpable, suspiró y apoyó su frente en la de él. –Sonic… sé que puedes conseguir todo lo te propongas, aunque tardes más o menos, lo lograrás, yo te ayudaré. Siempre –aseguró–. Eres bueno, y sabes pelear en equipo, sólo tienes que hacerlo como sabes y ellos terminarán por hacerlo. 

–¿No lo entiendes, Kya? –explotó Sonic con cierta desesperación en la voz–. Lo único que quiero es no perderte. Y ahora ninguno de los dos puede escapar de esta mierda de guerra y tampoco puedo estar contigo para… asegurarme de que no te pase nada –tomó aire y soltó en un suspiro–: Mi concepto de no soledad eres tú, siempre lo has sido.

Kya lo abrazó más fuerte contra sí. –Si no podemos escapar tendremos que hacer que termine –susurró–. Yo tampoco pienso perderte. Eres… lo más importante que tengo y tendré, y sólo por poder estar contigo no permitiré que me hagan nada. 

–Siempre eres la primera que para los golpes –dijo cansado, arrepentido de haber abierto la boca, sabía que no le tenía que haber dicho nada de cuán importante era, de algún modo sabía que era cargar un peso sobre los hombros de Kya y sus palabras parecían atestiguarlo, pero al final había estallado, como siempre.

Ella decidió no decir nada al respecto, no serviría de nada desmentir tal afirmación, como tampoco servía de nada tener esa discusión. Ellos, por unas circunstancias u otras, estaban atados a esa guerra y no merecía la pena preguntarse qué sería de ellos si no fuera de esa forma, sólo podían seguir adelante y hacer todo lo posible por salir ilesos. 

–Sonic… sólo abrázame, por favor –suplicó sintiendo que el peso que llevaba encima amenazaba con aplastarla. 

Sonic pasó a sentarse para poder hacerlo bien fuerte, sosteniéndola y sosteniéndose en ella, pensando que la próxima vez que Garret lo llamara imbécil tendría que darle la razón por una vez, lo era, después de todo era su culpa que Kya sufriera cuando se había prometido hacía tiempo que no dejaría que nadie volviera a dañarla, no hacía más que fallar una y otra vez.

Ella se acurrucó contra su amigo sintiendo que sólo eso la calmaba, que con él podía estar segura. –Vamos a ser libres, libres y felices, ¿verdad, Sonic? –preguntó elevando la vista para mirarlo y sonreírle con ánimo y cariño. 

–C-claro, Kya –dijo Sonic, aunque ya había deducido que no iba a ser así para él. Evan llevaba cuatro siglos huyendo, quería conservar la esperanza, pero también debía ser realista, tenía muy pocas posibilidades de salir de aquello bien parado, mucho menos una vez que lo descubrieran, la suerte de todo el mundo se acaba antes o después.

–Es una promesa –musitó volviendo a abrazarlo cerrando los ojos, ella ya se había hecho otra a sí misma, que aunque le costara toda una vida, libraría a Evan y Sonic de lo que sabía pensaban que era su destino. 

**Continuará...**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Un año después**

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor y se dejó caer sentada en la cama para secarse con otra más pequeña el pelo antes de comenzar a desenredarlo y coger el camisón de satén rosa palo que le había regalado Evan hacía como un año, a juego con la bata que ya le había dado hacía más tiempo. Aún no le había dado tiempo a ponerse la prenda cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Su primera reacción fue lanzar el primer cojín que alcanzó al intruso y cubrirse con el camisón aún sin poner.

Sonic atrapó por poco el cojín a centímetros de su cara y lo lanzó haciendo una parábola para que cayera en su lugar.

–¿Pero y ahora qué he hecho? –protestó el chico entrando hasta sentarse sobre el escritorio y dejar la gabardina del uniforme de la Orden de Nuwa a su lado, fue entonces cuando se percató del estado de desnudez de su amiga y comprendió porqué se estaba sintiendo regañado por Evan ante lo que bajó la mirada–. Deberías vestirte, hace frío en la calle.

–Eso era lo que intentaba hacer hasta que alguien decidió entrar sin llamar –protestó ella poniéndose finalmente el camisón y ropa interior, en el último momento decidió añadir a su atuendo la bata blanca. 

Sonic puso una expresión pensativa. –No me enseñaste a llamar a las puertas.

Kya bufó, volvió a coger el cojín y se emprendió a golpes contra Sonic. –¿Que no te enseñé? Serás… 

Él rió y al poco logró quitarle el cojín, atraparla por la cintura y sentarla sobre él dándole la vuelta. –Te pillé –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro–. Y sí, no me enseñaste, profe –agregó en un tono infantil.

–Sólo tienes que darle unos golpecitos y esperar a que te digan que puedes entrar –contestó ella imitando el movimiento en la frente de su amigo enredando los dedos de la otra mano en el pelo de la nuca de él para intentar no escurrirse y que Sonic no se apartara. 

–¡Ay! Eso es maltrato estudiantil –se quejó el chico tratando de liberarse para prevenir otra clase práctica.

Kya rió divertida y giró la cabeza para besarlo en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído: –Pero no has cambiado de profe aún –justo en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a un semi-sorprendido Patch que los analizó con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa que podría considerarse perversa. 

–Puedo volver en otro momento. Vosotros a lo vuestro, como si no hubiera venido –comentó dándose la vuelta–. Ves por ella, David. 

Sonic rodó los ojos y se rió, a esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a esas bromitas por parte de Patch. –Mi profe me estaba enseñando cosas nuevas, pero creo que me voy a buscar otro porque ella cada vez me maltrata y acosa más. ¡Ey! Tú que eres casi familia de un profe, ¿no podrías servirme? –preguntó acercándose sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Patch alzándose de puntillas, como de costumbre.

Patch rió negando con la cabeza. –Dudo que encuentres a ninguna profe nueva que te dé las clases en camisón de satén –contestó. 

–Y no lo maltrato, me pareció un buen lugar para hacer la demostración –replicó Kya–. Y lo del acoso… eres tú el que ha sentado a tu profe en tus rodillas. 

–Me estaba golpeando ¡con un cojín! y otras veces me pillizca o me azota en el culo –se quejó a Patch, dramatizando–. Es malvada.

–Uh… no veas, debe ser horrible que te azote en el culo –le siguió el juego Patch. 

Sonic se giró y se bajó los pantalones para enseñarle el culo un momento. –Sí, ¿lo ves? ¿Por qué crees que está como si faltara? De tantos golpes, de tantos golpes –dijo con vehemencia.

–Así que era por eso –murmuró Patch examinándolo detenidamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa traviesa–. Yo creo que deberías compensarlo con masajes a ver si así lo recupera. 

–Em… como digas, Patch –musitó Kya dándose la vuelta fingiendo buscar algo para que no viera el sonrojo por la imagen mental que se le había formado.

El menor por su parte negó con la cabeza. –Me salva del maltrato para incentivar el acoso. Menuda ayuda –se lamentó volviendo a sentarse en el escritorio.

–¿Y qué te trae por mi humilde morada? Yo creía que iba a ser difícil verte por aquí desde que terminaste la carrera.

–Os venía a dar la dirección de la tienda para que vayáis a elegir vuestros trajes para la boda y os vayan tomando las primeras medidas –contestó dándole la tarjetita a Kya. 

–Claro. Iremos el fin de semana –murmuró. 

–¿Pero la boda no es en verano? –cuestionó Sonic, apenas era noviembre.

–¡Pero hay que tener todo planeado! No se puede esperar a última hora –replicó Patch horrorizado–. Hay que elegir el vestido, que os tomen medidas, que hagan el modelo básico luego retocarlo… ¡muchas cosas!

–De aquí al verano me da tiempo a quedarme en los huesos y volver a llenarme de lasaña y mermelada: es un esfuerzo inútil –rebatió Sonic.

–Tú sólo ves a elegirlo, las pruebas empezarán en febrero –contestó el hombre en tono autoritario–. Si no, tendrás que ir otro fin de semana. 

–Cómo si fueras a dejar que lo eligiera –bufó Sonic–. ¿Para qué tengo que ir?

–Sonic, no te va a dejar en paz, mejor vamos este sábado y listo –intervino Kya mirándolo con una mirada significativa recalcando la parte de ir ese sábado.

–La loca de tu amiga tenía un cumpleaños de un primo suyo o algo así, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sonic con esperanza en su voz.

Kya rió y Patch asintió divertido. –Zoe ya hizo su prueba ayer. Se va todo el fin de semana. 

–¡¿Dónde es la fiesta?! –gritó divertido Sonic con enorme alivio, alzando los brazos.

Patch terminó riendo, negando con la cabeza. –Pobre bichito, con lo que te quiere… espachurrar.

–Las serpientes también y las retuerzo la cabeza y me las como para que tengan alguna utilidad en sus tristes existencias –murmuró Sonic con amargura.

–Espero que no lo hagas con Zoe… no queremos que te encierren –dijo acercándose para darle un beso a Kya–. Nos vemos pronto. Te llamaré para la decoración y esas cosas, tú combinas mejor los colores. 

–Claro, siempre que quieras –aseguró ella sonriendo emocionada por la idea.

Patch fue a salir por la puerta, pero se detuvo unos segundos. –Por cierto, ¿vendrás con pareja? 

Kya lo miró en principio sorprendida por la pregunta y luego negó con la cabeza al saber porqué preguntaba. –No. No creo. 

–¿Y Jesse? Lleváis casi tres meses juntos, puede que sea…

–Hemos cortado hoy, Patch –lo interrumpió ella, ese último año había tenido dos relaciones que en su caso se podían considerar largas. La primera había sido con Hank, un comercial cinco años mayor que ella con el que estuvo dos meses y tres semanas y Jesse, con él había estado algo más de tres meses. Pero como siempre, ellos se acababan cansando de su falta de compromiso y la poca estabilidad que prometía una relación con ella–. Y como no puedo saber si estaré o no con alguien mejor apunta que no. 

–Oh… vale –respondió el hombre–. Una pena, parecía un buen tipo y esas cosas. Me tienes que contar qué ha pasado, porque no logro comprenderlo… –por suerte para Kya el móvil de Patch empezó a sonar, el rubio lo cogió al instante al ver que era importante y se despidió con un gesto con la mano. 

–Si te ibas a dormir, mejor me voy a casa –dijo Sonic cogiendo su gabardina, desde hacía cuatro meses, desde que controlaba el enlace con Evan, se había hecho una casita en un gran arce en lo profundo del bosque, Evan estaba necesitando un armario y él se había malacostumbrado a las camas; un depósito de agua y una cocina era todo lo que tenía la casa.

–No, en realidad no tengo sueño. Pensaba ver una película o algo –contestó ella quitándose la bata, tumbándose en la cama y dando unas palmaditas a su lado para que Sonic se sentara con ella–. Ponte cómodo. 

Sonic se quitó las zapatillas empujándolas con los pies, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama como un plomo y se puso las manos tras la cabeza.

–Y… ¿cómo fue la misión? –preguntó Kya al poco, acomodándose con la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo abrazándolo con un brazo. 

Él bufó. –El libro de cromos es imbécil. Estaba liándome un cigarrillo volviendo y el muy gilipollas no hace más que dar bandazos y luego se queja porque acabó todo el tabaco regado por ahí. Y por si fuera poco, la comelibros me volvió a dar el discurso de toda la mierda que lleva el tabaco y lo malo que es. Bueno, hasta que le dije que el mío es la hoja natural. ¡Estúpida! –contestó Sonic–. Están consiguiendo que me plantee comprarme una moto. Creo que las motos están mejor, más aire libre y parece fácil. Y así hago algo con la pasta de la Orden, ¿qué opinas?

–Me gustan las motos, mi padre no me deja. Pero necesitas el carnet, no es tan sencillo como jugar a los videojuegos con Zac –contestó ella–. De todas formas no me has dicho cómo fue la misión. ¿Qué tal vuestros novatos?

–¿Carnet? Ya practicaré –lo desestimó–. La misión, bien ¡los machacamos! Los novatos no lo hicieron demasiado mal y sus babas aún están en mis zapatillas –rió Sonic.

Kya sonrió. –Cualquiera pensaría que es imposible que os coordinéis tan bien en el combate con lo mal que os lleváis fuera –comentó. 

Sonic se encogió de hombros. –Yo lo llamaría supervivencia y pesaaado trabajo.

Ella rió y se incorporó para mirarlo. –Para ti todo lo de la Orden es pesaaado trabajo –bromeó con una sonrisa burlona. 

–Hay que ser pesado para hacer que una guerra dure cientos de años –replicó Sonic.

–Claro, claro… lo que tú digas –dijo sarcástica pinchándolo con un dedo en el costado para hacerle unas pocas cosquillas.

–Ay… para… trabajé… mucho… ¡no es propio de... una señorita! –dijo entre risas.

Kya rió entre dientes parando y dejando un beso en su mejilla. –Se te pegó de Evan.

–Funcionó –dijo aliviado–. No es justo que a él sí le hagas caso por tener un porrón de siglos. 

–Sólo son cuatro. Y a él me gusta hacerlo rabiar de otras formas –respondió. 

–¿Qué formas? –preguntó interesado y divertido por la inconformidad de Evan.

–Si te lo digo lo sabrá y ya no tendrá gracia –denegó. 

Sonic chasqueó la lengua. –Maldito viejo tramposo.

–No te quejes tanto, si tú también lo haces rabiar con frecuencia. 

–Él se puede enterar de todo y a mí me deja sobando, claro que tengo derecho a quejarme.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Al final siempre te acabas enterando también de todo lo que hace o deja de hacer. 

Sonic le palmeó la cabeza. –Ingenuidad, divino tesoro.

–¡Oye! ¿Por qué soy ingenua? 

–Porque le crees todo –contestó y le dio un beso en el pelo.

Kya rodó los ojos y suspiró relajadamente reacomodándose. –Bueno, no importa. 

Sonic sintió que algo vibraba en el lateral de su pierna y estiró el brazo para sacarlo del bolsillo, miró en la pantalla del móvil el número desconocido y tiró con desgana el trasto sobre la cama, quizás la tía del fin de semana pasado, uno largo que había durado desde la noche del viernes hasta el lunes al mediodía, le había cogido el móvil para quedarse con su número, no sería la primera vez que alguna de las mujeres con las que se liaba, especialmente con las que la juerga le duraba hasta tres días, lo hacía desde que le habían encasquetado el teléfono para poder avisarlo para las misiones.

–¿No es importante? –preguntó Kya con un tono somnoliento, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Sonic con las yemas de los dedos distraídamente. 

–Es un número extraño, ya se cansará –contestó mirando el móvil esperando que parara, podía sentir la vibración por todo el colchón y era un poco molesto, pero había acordado con Evan que no colgaría a una mujer, sólo no lo cogería, él decía que así quedaba mejor, podía hacerse el interesante y todas esas mierdas que a él no le importaban, pero si tenía que ahorrarse darle a una teclita para que no le diera la brasa, mejor.

–Sonic… –lo llamó la castaña.

–Kya... 

Ella lo miró sin levantar la cabeza. –¿Puedes quedarte conmigo a dormir? 

Sonic la miró un poco extrañado, desde que tenía casa ya no solía quedarse a dormir con ella, y además era jueves, noche de fiestas de universitarios.

–¿Tienes pesadillas?

–No… –musitó y volvió a mirar su mano sobre él–. No importa, no hace falta, olvídalo. 

–Algo te pas… ¡Oh, dioses! ¿Otra vez? De verdad que no entiendo porqué tengo que dejar que suene hasta que se canse en vez de cortar sin más –se interrumpió cuando el móvil volvió a vibrar y en la pantallita que miró de soslayo vio que era el mismo número.

Kya se incorporó quedando sentada y cogió el teléfono contestando a la llamada.

–Ey, guapo, ¿por qué no te pasas por aquí? Tengo una urgencia… estaba haciendo una tarta y se me ha caído la nata por todas las tetas y la mermelada de frambuesa… ah… grito si intento limpiarme… –se escuchó la voz sensual de una mujer.

–Kya, ¿qué haz…? –protestó Sonic al verla cogerlo, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa.

–¡Ah! Dioses… siii… –gimió entrecerrando los ojos–. Dis...culpa, ¿quién es? No escuch… ¡Oh, Dios, Sonic, sigue! ¡Joder! Mmm… –jadeó demasiado alto para que se escuchara perfectamente a través del móvil. 

–Dale un mordisquito de mi parte y disfruta. Llámame luego, voz sexy –dijo la mujer al parecer recuperándose de la sorpresa y colgó riendo.

Kya miró con la ceja alzada el móvil y luego a Sonic. –¿Dónde buscas tus ligues? 

–En discotecas, como todo el mundo –contestó el chico y se levantó de la cama recuperando su móvil, visiblemente incómodo por la escenificación de su amiga.

–Me llamó voz sexy –dijo Kya sorprendida–. Lo siento… ¿te enfadaste? –preguntó al verlo levantado–. En realidad no se enfadó, no pasa nada creo, si quieres volver a verla y esas cosas. 

–No… Me da igual, ni tenía interés en saber quién era –contestó mirando al suelo. Era demasiado raro ver a su mejor amiga, casi como su hermana, así fingiendo venirse prácticamente encima de él y gritando su nombre, ahora sí que iba a necesitar una copa o cuatro.

–Bien… bueno… quizá deberías ir a casa si vas a salir luego –murmuró. 

–Sí, mejor me voy… Que duermas bien –se despidió, dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero rectificó y se volvió para dejar un rápido beso en la mejilla de Kya antes de retomar su camino.

***

Algo lo tocó con intención de zarandearlo, pero antes de que ocurriera atrapó el fuerte antebrazo por instinto, reconoció la mano rápidamente tenía un tatuaje de un shuriken en la mano, sólo podía ser Garret, su “dulce” voz se lo confirmó:

–¡Joder! No sé cómo puedes sobarte en una misión. Más vale que no me hayas babeado la tapicería.

–La lamí hasta sacarle brillo, tal y como te gusta –replicó Sonic saliendo del coche y agachándose a tocar la tierra unos segundos por la mera paz que le producía haber llegado al fin. 

La Interestatal 84 era eterna y había acabado optando por dormirse, el mareíllo que le producía ir en coche junto con el espacio cerrado no era una buena combinación, solía entretenerse liando cigarrillos y discutiendo, pero esa vez sólo había dispuesto de dos papelinas y no podía ponerse a crear más delante de ellos, sí, al menos tenía suerte y Evan aceptaba que tuviera su vicio con el tabaco, al fin y al cabo no abusaba, sólo fumaba para relajarse o con Zac. Cuando levantó la vista y vio el seco paraje de Wishram Cemetery quiso volver al coche, no había ni un puto árbol, era todo esa paja y paja y más paja. ¿Seguro que seguían en Oregon? Desde luego no la parte que él conocía.

–Sigue tocándome los cojones y te dejo en este páramo, salido –replicó Garret.

–Dixie, ¿has oído lo que ha dicho? Tu amorcito quiere abandonar a su suerte a este niño inocente.

–Uno: yo no veo un niño –enumeró Dixie–. Dos: a mí no me… gusta Garret, y tres: sí que eres un libertino. 

–Uno: claramente alguien que ha sido criado lejos de las malas influencias de la sociedad de hoy en día conserva la inocencia innata de la infancia. Dos: por supuesto que sigues queriendo hacerle un traje de babas cada vez el muy exhibicionista se desnuda en medio de una batalla. Y tres…, bueno, vale, esa te la paso, sí que soy libre como un pajarillo –contestó Sonic imitándola y malinterpretando deliberadamente el último punto porque sabía que la fastidiaría.

–Deja de decir guarradas y céntrate, imbécil –intervino Garret cerrando el coche y caminando a paso ligero en dirección a la cantera.

Dixie caminó detrás del moreno. –No me gusta, y no babeo, eso no es moralmente correcto. Y libertino es pervertido –lo corrigió altiva. 

–Es moralmente incorrecto asumir que porque viva en un bosque no sé lo que es un libro, pero llevas año y medio creyéndotelo y haciendo de enciclopedia andante sin enseñarme nada nuevo –dijo Sonic sacándole la lengua y adelantándose con paso alegre.

–Como digas –murmuró Dixie caminando a la par de Garret–. No me gustas –agregó. 

Garret soltó un pesado suspiro y mató a Sonic con la mirada. 

–Deberías echar un polvo en vez de tratar de joderme con la mirada, por el bien del equipo –se burló Sonic guiñándoles un ojo y continuando andando de espaldas–. Ella claramente necesita un poco de claridad mental y tú… por una vez que mojes.

–Cállate, enano, mojo cuando me da la gana…

–No cuentan los bizcochos en el café ni tu mano derecha –interrumpió Sonic.

–¿Quieres estar callado? Que vamos a llegar –lo reprendió la mujer. 

–Eres una agonías, Dixie –protestó Sonic encendiéndose un cigarro de los que había liado–. Me estresas.

Justo en ese momento una explosión se produjo justo detrás de Sonic cuya onda expansiva le lanzó hacia sus compañeros, pero aún reaccionó para agrandar unas filas de hierba a modo de escudo, y una risa estridente de fondo. 

–¡La orden de los mamarrachos! ¡Qué ganas tenía de conoceros! –gritó una mujer con el pelo castaño, con las puntas en rojo fuego sentada en un peñasco con las piernas cruzadas mientras jugaba con unas piedrecitas. 

–¿Bien? –preguntó Sonic incorporándose, sus compañeros asintieron serios y se levantaron moviéndose hacia los lados con sigilo, Sonic siguió de frente y pasó entre su improvisado muro–. Tú, la del pelo chamuscao, me has apagado el cigarrillo.

–Lo siento, chiquitín. ¿Quieres que te dé fuego? –preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta lanzó las piedras que tenía en la mano y que explotaron cuando tocaron el suelo. 

Esa vez cuando fue lanzado hacia atrás el escudo lo abrazó como si fuera una cama. –A ver, petardillo, si aprendemos a regular la magia, es un cigarrillo no un cohete –siguió haciendo que centrara la atención en él para que sus compañeros pudieran acercarse al objetivo–. Te explico los conceptos para que lo pilles, por ejemplo, tu culo es demasiado grande para esa piedra –dijo convirtiendo la piedra en que estaba sentada en una diminuta.

La mujer volvió a reír poniéndose en pie. –Sabía que eráis divertidos los niños de Nuwa –canturreó tirando piedrecitas al aire–. Va a ser muy divertido acabar con vosotros –añadió y lanzó dos más grandes hacia donde suponía que estaban Dixie y Garret.

Sonic empequeñeció todas las piedras hasta que parecieron meras motitas ya habiendo probado suficiente sus efectos y creó un escudo semicircular alargando y engrosando la hierba en torno a la enemiga que paró las pequeñas explosiones. 

–Oye, siempre me he preguntado, vosotros los tocapelotas inútiles de Jade, ¿tenéis la lengua bífida como las serpientes o lo de hombre-serpiente es sólo cosa del escudo? Como no hacéis otra cosa que rajar…

La mujer se carcajeó, tocando la hierba hizo que ésta explotara del mismo modo que las piedras y le sacó la lengua a Sonic. –¿A ti qué te parece?

–Muy lejos, ¿qué te parece si te atas con esto y vienes a enseñármela? –preguntó sacando una cuerda mágica de la gabardina y guiñándole un ojo.

–No será tan fácil acabar conmigo como lo hacéis con esos seres inferiores, ellos dan pena –contestó la mujer empezando a correr hasta una de las pequeñas montañas que tenía cerca haciéndola saltar por los aires. Cuando los fragmentos tocaron el suelo estos también explotaron intensificando la explosión. 

Sonic trató de disminuir los trozos, pero al final tuvo que centrarse en engrosar su escudo y enfriarlo hasta que estuvo cubierto de escarcha para que no se quemara con las explosiones. Garret sacó un dragón de hielo desde el flanco izquierdo y tanto calmó los incendios como atacó a la enemiga, mientras Dixie lanzaba varias pociones intentando neutralizar el poder de la loca. 

–¿Pretendes quitarle el poder a una de las grandes, enana? No sabes con quién estás tratando. ¡He dicho que no soy uno de esos pringaos que envía mi Reina! –gruñó con furia haciendo explotar todo a su alrededor. 

–¡Es _pica_! –gritó Dixi interpretando sus palabras acertadamente. 

–Mierda –murmuró Sonic, sintiendo la misma preocupación en Evan, tenía que andarse con ojo, esperaba que los refuerzos llegaran rápido.

–¡Sonic! Por esta vez, ¡protocolo! –dijo Garret serio mientras mandaba el mensaje de aviso a la central.

El otro bufó, el protocolo de actuación ante un _pica_ –el segundo nivel por debajo de la jefa de la Orden de Jade compuesto por seis miembros, aunque rumores decían que ya se había vencido a uno hacía unos años– consistía en tratar de contenerla hasta que llegaran refuerzos, pero era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento, no obstante, hizo caso y comenzó a correr por el círculo que había creado para aproximarse a las rocas del otro lado y crear desde allí otro escudo, con tanta explosión había material suelto de sobra para agrandar y con el que tratar de aplastarla.

La lucha no hizo más que incrementarse según pasaban los minutos, Garret activaba sellos de tres en tres, reponiéndolos según iban siendo derrotados por las explosiones de la _pica_ , Dixie continuaba lanzando pociones tratando de neutralizarla o herirla, pero sin mucho éxito y el intento no parecía sino conseguir que la enemiga se cabreara más lanzando más ataques en su dirección. Sonic se sentía frustrado y preocupado, por su mente pasaban ataques con los que tendría la oportunidad de vencerla si enlazaba su poder con el de Evan, pero no podía hacer eso, se descubriría, debía aguantar todo lo posible, los refuerzos tenían que llegar de un momento a otro.

Dixie fue lanzada por los aires por una explosión y se encontró siendo rodeada por un escudo cristalino que impidió que las esquirlas cayeran sobre ella, al tocar el material, supo de un modo no muy agraciado qué equipo de refuerzo había llegado el primero, aquello era saliva.

–¡¿Estáis todos bien?! –preguntó Kya llegando a ellos sobre Calcetines, con las dos pistolas en las manos y lanzando sin demora sellos para lograr detener a la mujer y reducirla. 

–Sí, joder, ¿y el resto? –dijo Sonic combinando en ese momento unos menhires con un hechizo protector de Zac y con ayuda del dragón de Garret disponiéndolos para crear un nuevo círculo en torno a la _pica_.

–No sé cuántos habrán recibido el aviso, nosotros estábamos cerca –contestó Kya haciendo desaparecer al equino–. Qué plan hay para acercarse a ella –preguntó mirando a Sonic y Garret. 

–Acercarse dice –refunfuñó Garret, frustrado por todos sus esfuerzos fallidos.

–Puto protocolo y maldito páramo en medio de la nada –gruñó Sonic.

–¡Ani, Zac! Tengo que preparar la jaula –gritó Kya a los dos hombres, el primero estaba lanzando cuchillos y tornados a la _pica_ y Zac los protegía de las explosiones de esta. 

–Para eso tienes que llegar a ella –gruñó Anakin–. No va a caer por sí sola. 

–Eso ya lo supuse. 

–La distraeremos… –cedió Anakin mirando a Garret–. Saca la artillería pesada. Hay que hacer que no se fije en Kya. Sonic, tú la cubres. 

Anakin desviaba la dirección de las explosiones, Garret se sacaba sellos hasta del culo, Dixie se unió a ellos lanzando pociones hasta que se quedó sin suministro y Sonic trataba de que Kya pudiera hacer lo que necesitaba mientras Zac intentaba cubrirlos a todos, pero esa tía parecía que cada vez tenía más poder, excitándose con las dificultades que ellos le presentaban. Hubo unos segundos de paz que no desaprovecharon, pero al parecer ella tampoco lo estaba haciendo, la onda expansiva de la siguiente explosión lanzó a todos a tres metros atravesando las protecciones, no querían saber lo que podía haber sido de ellos sin ellas.

Sonic se incorporó tosiendo y entre la nube de polvo fue viendo a sus compañeros, estaban drenados, probablemente incluso más de lo que él se sentía, y aquella loca seguía en pie riendo en medio del halo de la explosión. Temía que los refuerzos no llegaran a tiempo, no podía dejarlos morir allí, no podía perder a Kya, tenía que hacer algo, todo lo que fuera necesario, no había otra. 

–Tenemos que hacerlo –murmuró y le llegó la aceptación de Evan con cierto sentimiento de impotencia–. ¡Darme dos minutos! Tengo un As en la manga –dijo mirando a Garret, esas palabras eran su código de que alguno tenía el plan definitivo y que confiaran en él, y para hacerlo algo más sencillo para sus compañeros se alejó un par de metros antes de sentarse juntando las manos para concentrarse en hacer el enlace, confiando en ellos.

Kya lo miró con horror y se fue a acercar para impedirlo, pero las explosiones volvieron y tuvo que ayudar al resto a defenderlo. –¡No, Sonic! ¡Estúpido inconsciente, como lo hagas te mato! ¿Me oyes? ¡No lo hagas… por favor! –suplicó mientras invocaba a su guerrero y el fénix que trataron de distraer a la loca. 

Sonic se cerró en sí mismo tanto como pudo, ignorando a Kya, concentrando su magia, sintiendo cómo Evan enviaba la suya y se iban uniendo adquiriendo un mismo ritmo a la vez que sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido, pero pronunciando el ritual, cuando acabó se sintió invencible, dos magias poderosas, una la de un Elemento bien justificaban el sentimiento. Sonrió, puso sus manos en el suelo y los robles los rodearon, sus ramas cogieron a sus compañeros y los alejaron a los límites del bosque recién creado, en el epicentro de explosiones hizo crecer cactus de largas espinas y una planta venenosa salió desde los pies de la mujer y ascendió por sus piernas sujetándola y extendiendo su veneno.

La mujer se retorció intentando sin éxito deshacerse de las plantas cuando vio un cuervo negro posado en uno de los cactus que la rodeaban. –¡Un Elemento, mi señora! ¿Lo vio? Era un Elemento, yo no lo sabía, sacadme de aquí, se lo suplico, mi Reina… –la voz de la mujer se cortó cuando el veneno alcanzó su corazón. El cuervo se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer y lo engulló como si de una serpiente se tratara antes de salir volando del lugar. Sonic hizo que plantas venenosas crecieran y lo persiguieran, pero finalmente lo perdió.

–¡Jodido, infierno! ¡Mierda! Ya lo sé, joder, no pude ir más rápido ¡haberlo hecho tú! –Sonic se incorporó pateando el suelo y discutiendo con Evan que estaba tan cabreado como él por ese cuervo y lo hacía sentir un tanto reprendido. Subiendo a uno de los robles y haciendo que las ramas lo llevaran llegó a donde los había reunido a todos aún demasiado rabioso para pensar en las implicaciones de haberse descubierto–. ¿Estáis bien?

En cuanto lo vio, Kya saltó sobre él comenzando a pegarle suaves puñetazos en el pecho, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos por la impotencia. –Idiota, eres un idiota. ¿Por qué narices lo has hecho? ¡Sois unos completos idiotas!

Sonic la abrazó fuerte hasta que paró de golpearlo. –¿Debía dejar a todos morir mientras esperaba refuerzos? Que aún no han llegado –dijo lo último molesto, puso una mano en un árbol y se concentró extendiéndose a través de la vegetación a lo largo de la carretera y bufó–: Dos kilómetros aún, mierda de Orden.

La mujer no respondió, sabía que tenía razón, pero no era justo. Se aferró a la sudadera de su amigo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. –No quiero, no quiero que te lleven. No… –susurró con desesperación. Sintió a Anakin acercarse junto con Garret y se giró para mirarlos con rabia–. Ni se os ocurra tocarle un pelo –amenazó. 

–Eres el Elemento Madera y no has dicho ¡nada! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has estado arriesgando?! ¡Todo se pude perder porque al niño le hace gracia guardarse secretitos y jugar al cafre delante de cada enemigo! –explotó Garret.

–Kya… que no dijeras que tenía magia pase, ¡pero que no lo contaras cuando sabías quién era! Joder, sabes lo importante que es que todos los Elementos estén a salvo. ¡Esto no es un puñetero juego! –los reprendió Anakin. 

Sonic se dobló ante la fuerza del sentimiento, la clara exigencia de Evan de hacer el cambio para aclararles unas cuantas cosas a esos niñatos. –No creo que realmente ayude mucho, abuelo. Déjame que lo intente –murmuró el chico antes de volver a enderezarse–. Vosotros dos no entendéis una mierda de todo esto, no sabéis más que cuatro cosas que os han dicho o un par de páginas que os han dejado leer de un libro, no tenéis ni idea del alcance de todo. Vuestra mierda de Orden no es mucho mejor que la otra, escudarse en “lo hago por el bien del mundo” no los excusa de lo que realmente pretenden: poder, como todos –dijo con desprecio–. Y yo estaba jodidamente a salvo lejos de todo esto, ha sido obligarme a entrar en la Orden, a llevar un estúpido registro cuando me han ido poniendo en el punto de mira de la de Jade. Así que no habléis de lo que no sabéis ¡nada! Y por cierto, de nada por salvar vuestros culos.

Anakin rechinó los dientes por las infamias contra la Orden y por el sarcasmo final, además el crío los había llamado estúpidos. –Di cuanto quieras, pero eso no cambiará el final –murmuró acercándose de nuevo para atarlo con la cuerda mágica. Kya se apresuró a murmurar un hechizo y dejar su puño frente al rostro de Anakin. 

–Te dije que ni se te ocurriera tocarlo, Ani… 

Detrás de ella Sonic se dobló un poco otra vez. –Vale, mejor que los marrones de Elemento te los comas tú, suerte –susurró, rompió el enlace sintiéndose drenado al instante, la bolita que sacó de su bolsillo hecha de distintas hierbas y se metió en la boca lo envió a dormir permitiendo el cambio que se efectuó antes de que cayera al suelo.

Evan sujetó suavemente la muñeca de Kya. –Es suficiente, Kya. Gracias por todo, pero ambos sabíamos que llegaría el momento –dijo con voz serena haciéndola bajar el brazo, ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos y tras asentir levemente se abrazó a él como una niña pequeña asustada–. Señor Knight le aconsejo que guarde eso si no quiere ver lo que realmente puede llegar a hacer un Elemento y que junto al Señor Sheridan retrocedan y se comporten –amenazó con palabras suaves como la seda dando un paso al frente.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó incrédulo Anakin, aunque en el fondo tenía una ligera sospecha por las historias que sabía por su padre. 

–Si supiera la mitad de lo que presume saber no tendría que preguntar –contestó Evan pasando suavemente las yemas de los dedos por el pelo de Kya para tranquilizarla, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa vibrara en la comisura de sus labios por su “transformación en koala”–. De cualquier modo, su rango es insuficiente para conocer la información –concluyó sonriendo con superioridad. 

–Pero… pero… pensé que eran… leyendas… –dijo de repente Dixie nerviosa saltando en el sitio–. Sonic no es el Elemento, es usted. ¿No, señor? Hay algunos libros que dicen que el Elemento Madera no ha cambiado desde hace siglos, sólo que se hospeda en gente diferente –explicó casi sin coger aire desde que empezó a hablar–, pero que Sonic pueda usar los poderes también es algo que no pone en ningún sitio, es… impresionante. 

–Bastante acertado, señorita Le Brun –concedió Evan, sonriendo cortésmente y dijo en un tono algo más bajo a Kya–: Luego tendrás que contárselo a Sonic, a mí no me creerá lo que ha dicho. –Ella sólo rió un poco y asintió. Echó un vistazo a su espalda y todas las plantas comenzaron a volver al estado de semilla y finalmente desaparecer, también restaurando las plantas autóctonas del lugar tal y como estaban antes de que comenzara la lucha–. Se acabó la clase –anunció en el momento en que llegaron diez coches por la carretera–. No te preocupes, Kya, volveremos antes de que te des cuenta, te traeré un souvenir –se despidió soltándose con delicadeza e inclinándose para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

–Evan… cuídalo, no dejes que le dé un ataque de claustrofobia –pidió haciendo el esfuerzo por no volver a abrazarlo–. Si puedes, dile que le estaré esperando con la despensa llena de mermelada. Y… cuídate también, mucho. Me he acostumbrado demasiado al satén sin la necesidad de ir a comprarlo –trató de bromear dedicándole una suave sonrisa. 

–Lo cuidaré siempre y cuídate tú, no querría encontrarme con que necesitas que te cuiden más de lo acostumbrado. El mocoso acabaría sin saber si es primavera u otoño –contestó con una sonrisa ladeada, inclinó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se alejó pasando a esbozar una sonrisa diabólica–. Sorpresa –dijo en el momento que hizo crecer un exuberante jardín que envolvió a todos los magos de la Orden, supuso que con eso se ahorraba la presentación, comenzó a reír libremente cuando los vio retorcerse tratando de liberarse de sus creaciones.

–Eso era lo que estaba buscando para el paisaje de la siguiente pantalla del videojuego –murmuró Zac encendiendo un cigarrillo–. Vamos a casa, Nii-chan, relájate. Tú también, chibi-chan, necesitas lasaña.

–Necesito una para mí solita, Zacky –contestó Kya con una sonrisa divertida cogiendo al hombre de la mano buscando de un modo u otro apoyo, no podía saber cuándo vería a ver Sonic y a Evan, pero esperaba que fuera pronto. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí dejamos la ficha de la loca enemiga:  
> -[ Ficha de Goretti](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Goretti_zpsa77de9c9.jpg)


	18. Capítulo 18

Era un lugar cómodo, sin duda, olía un poco a madera y era muy fresco, como los inicios de la primavera, no que él sufriera por ninguna temperatura, pero podía saberlo. No obstante, pese a que era un lugar confortable conforme se iba a despertando se sentía menos cómodo, faltaban muchas cosas necesarias para que él se sintiera bien, un poco seguro, por ello decidió abrir los ojos con precaución, sin mover un músculo más. Frente a sus ojos encontró una carta sobre la almohada en la que estaba encogido, estaba un poco oscuro, pero la luz del mediodía se colaba por entre los gruesos doseles de la cama, estar todo tan cerrado hacía que aumentara su incomodidad, concretamente su patológica claustrofobia.

El grueso papel estaba cerrado con un lacre en el que se podía ver sellada una elaborada K, sin duda era una nota de Evan. Se concentró en su respiración para mantenerse calmado, cogió la carta y la abrió procurando hacer el menor ruido. No pensaba que el hombre le dejaría en un lugar peligroso, pero pese a su patología prefería indagar lo que tuviera que informarle antes de atreverse a investigar el exterior. 

_Jueves 19 de diciembre de 2013_

_Buenos días, Sonic._

_Como ves es una nota breve, tanto como ya te conozco sé que apreciarás la información. Nos encontramos en el cuartel general de la Orden de Nuwa, está situada en la Selva Negra en la región sur, en Alemania._

_Anteayer aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Múnich y después fuimos trasladados en todoterreno hasta este castillo. La fortaleza se encuentra en el medio de un puente situado sobre una cascada, así mismo el río está rodeado de amplios bosques de coníferas. En el río podrás encontrar al Elemento Agua, Keita Said, encontrarás entretenido hablar con él, aunque considero conveniente comentarte que para hacerlo tendrás que mojarte, probablemente, sale del agua menos que tú del bosque._

_En cuanto a esta habitación, deberías abrir los doseles, no hay nada que muerda, a no ser que salgas al pasillo, hay unos guardias muy descorteses y puedes toparte con magos directivos estirados y más arrugados de lo que acaba el Elemento Agua. Y hablando de las salidas, no nos han sido autorizadas con libertad, los guardias insistirán en seguirte más pegados que moscas en la miel, es más, tratarán de imponerte un horario de salidas. Las comidas te las sirven aquí, he informado de tu dieta vegetariana._

_Sé lo que estás pensando, estás encerrado. Deberías tirar la puerta a abajo y salir a tomar el aire._

_Permaneceremos aquí unos días hasta conseguir un acuerdo, avisa cuando quieras cambiar o elegiré por mi cuenta, ambos sabemos que tú no vas a apreciar los lujos de estos aposentos._

_Evan._

Sonic lo maldijo por capullo sabelotodo mientras daba respiraciones más profundas, el muy cabrón había pretendido agobiarlo, podía notar su diversión. Apartó el dosel de un tirón y después abrió las cortinas de terciopelo azul y las grandes ventanas de madera, aspiró hondo el aire fresco con ese olor a hogar, a bosque. Sonrió mientras observaba la catarata y los árboles a los lados. Miró la puerta y pensó en la advertencia de los guardias; ni hablar, además así le llevaría un poco la contraria al abuelillo. Se subió al alféizar y meditó sus posibilidades: esa pared de piedra tan irregular estaba tirada subirla.

Observó todo desde los inclinados tejados de las almenas y fue así como divisó a alguien nadando en el río al otro lado del castillo, parecía que habían hecho una pequeña presa, pero no podía ver el muro, tal vez tuviera algo que ver el pescadito, porque esa manera y velocidad no podía ser propia de un humano.

Descendió por el otro lado del castillo hasta el pequeño puerto, lo rodeó hasta el borde del largo puente formado por arcos de piedra que lo unía con una de las orillas del río y se sentó en el borde.

–¡Eh, pescadito! ¿Qué tal está el agua? –dijo a modo de saludo.

Un hombre con el pelo rubio oscuro sacó la cabeza del agua.

–¿Lo de pescadito es a mí? –inquirió, acercándose un poco.

–No veo a nadie más en el agua y cierto abuelillo me ha dicho que te pasas la vida ahí a remojo –contestó Sonic y se dobló cuando Evan arremetió desde dentro en reprimenda por ese calificativo hacia él.

–Hay muchos abuelillos, ¿estás bien? –se preocupó, elevando su 1’85 m de altura sobre el agua y haciendo que ésta lo trasportara hasta la orilla para ver más de cerca a su interlocutor.

–Sí, es que no le sientan bien las verdades... ¡wow! –volvió a doblarse–. Tiene mala leche. Soy Sonic, el tátara... muchos tárata, nieto del abuelillo de Madera –se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

El hombre sonrió, comprendiendo la situación y estrechó su mano.

–Keita, encantado de conocerte. ¿Y tu escolta?

–Me escapé por la ventana –le explicó orgulloso–. ¿Me guardas el secreto? No le veía el punto a tener a un par de tíos mirándome el culo todo el día.

Keita se rió. –Ya veo. Pues el agua está genial, hoy tiene una transparencia sublime, la temperatura fría de esta época mantiene oxigenada el agua, lo único es que no hay mucha vida por el frío, pero en unos meses será primavera y los peces desovarán y habrá millones de ellos y será mucho más divertido –le explicó emocionado.

Sonic se rió. –Vaya, así que te encantan los peces.

–Sí, son tan aerodinámicos, rápidos, el brillo de sus escamas refleja el Sol, son el animal más perfecto y sólo viven en el agua –contestó el otro.

–Oye, y no habrá algunas algas por ahí que se puedan comer, estoy un poco muerto.

–¿Algas? –Keita arrugó la nariz–. ¿Esas cosas cuyo mayor entretenimiento es cortarme el paso? Si no las necesitaran los peces para alimentarse...

–Sí, justo esas, comí una vez con una amiga y están ricas. No suelo comer carne... por cierto, ¿si estás todo el día a remojo y no te gustan las algas y adoras a los peces qué comes?

–Me traen la comida, cocinada, y usualmente sí como pescado.

–¿Te comes a tus compañeros de carreras? –inquirió horrorizado, e interiormente divertido.

–No, no me como estos.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Aquí no pescan.

–Ah... así que un poco más arriba sí, te comes a la familia de los que están aquí, ¡qué cruel!

Keita lo pensó y pareció horrorizado con la idea. –No, no pescan en mi río –trató de convencerse negando con la cabeza.

–Claro, seguro que no comes trucha casi a diario, esto no está muy comunicado para conseguir pescado fresco a menudo –repuso sonriendo ya por lo que estaba causando en el hombre que debía tener 10 años más que él, estaba claro que tanto remojo le había arrugado la sesera.

–No son de aquí –La ceja alzada de Sonic lo dijo todo–. Voy a arreglar esto en seguida –decidió saliendo del agua.

–¿Así que no te importan los primos lejanos de los peces, o las familias que estarás destrozando mientras tú te hinchas a pescado, los compañeros de carreras de otros animales o personas a los que te estarás comiendo sin compasión? –dijo en tono reprobador, era difícil, estaba deseando poder soltar la carcajada que estaba conteniendo, además sentir que Evan también se divertía no ayudaba a contener la risa.

–Pero... me gusta el pescado.

–Entonces tendrás que decidir si te gusta más el pescado o los peces libres y felices tan bonitos con sus escamas y nadando alegremente –contestó Sonic y se puso en pie, tenía que irse, necesitaba reír.

–Pero... 

–Deberías intentarlo con las algas, también saben a río o a mar –aconsejó, le dio unas palmaditas en la ancha espalda y se alejó dejando al hombre con sus ojos verdes azulados llenos de confusión.

Le costó, pero aguantó hasta estar en el tejado, casi se mató escalando por ir soltando risitas, y finalmente comenzó a reír agarrado a las tejas sin poder parar por largos minutos. Definitivamente esa tarde o al día siguiente volvería a ver cómo iba con su dilema y si ya lo hubiera resuelto se ocuparía de enredarle más... tal vez literalmente, estaba seguro de que Evan aceptaría ayudarle para hacer lo que había dicho Keita que era el mayor entretenimiento de las algas, cortarle el paso. Sí, unos días allí podía ser divertido. Pero sólo unos días, después quería recuperar su libertad y a Kya, ya la estaba extrañando.

***

Caminó con largos y elegantes pasos por los grandes pasillos con techos altos de crucería, dos guardias lo seguían, por el momento no le estaba molestando, de hecho estaba resultando divertido. Ya les había hecho dos zancadillas, en la anterior el pobre infeliz casi se come una columna. La verdad era que hacía rato, quizás un minuto, que no lo hacía, sí, era el momento y esta vez los sorprendería. Una rama de cerezo creció de la pared de la izquierda a la altura de la cabeza, el sonido del golpe no supo si fue de la rama al partirse o si sería de un cráneo. Eso les enseñaría que si les decía amablemente que no necesitaba escolta no debían insistir. Se encontró pensando en lo que habría disfrutado el mocoso viendo eso, era casi tan divertido como molestar al pescadito. Tras un cactus creciendo a la altura del pecho del otro guardia, llegaron a las gruesas puertas de roble de la sala de juntas, los guardias demostraron tener alguna utilidad abriéndolas y entró sentándose en una punta de la mesa.

–Bienvenido, señor Kolgers. Mi nombre es Edgar Anderson –lo saludó un hombre mayor, que rondaría los ochenta años, con el pelo largo canoso recogido en una coleta baja, una barba larga y poblada, y una túnica negra con el símbolo de la Orden de Nuwa, era el que estaba sentado frente a Evan, a ambos lados otros ocho hombres con las mismas ropas–. Es un honor conocerlo y tenerlo entre nosotros, Elemento Madera. 

–No lo pongo en duda –contestó Evan–. Lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo.

–No sabe cuánto me apena oírle decir eso, señor Kolgers –dijo el hombre–. Me han informado de que tenía… algunas peticiones para nosotros –añadió yendo directamente al grano.

–Así es, señor Anderson, me marcho mañana –contestó Evan creando una taza de madera, y proporcionándose un rico té a falta de un servicio en condiciones. 

El anciano mostró su sorpresa un solo instante, no así los demás que estaban en la mesa que empezaron a murmurar. –¿Qué le hace pensar que la Orden dejará que se vaya? No podemos arriesgarnos a tal peligro –contestó con voz calmada. 

–¿Qué le hace pensar que puede retenerme? –replicó Evan moviendo lentamente su té–. En lo que a mí respecta, su Orden es tan inconveniente para mi vida como la de Jade. 

–No veo la necesidad de llegar a pelear con usted –respondió el hombre–. No tengo ningún inconveniente en escuchar sus propuestas. Pero espero que de igual manera usted escuche nuestros requerimientos, esta empresa es demasiado importante. 

–Lo considero justo –aceptó tragándose decirle lo que opinaba de su importante empresa, bien podía darle la vuelta a su favor–. Como iba diciendo, mañana regresaré a Portland para que mi protegido pueda continuar con su vida normal, por supuesto, esto implica que podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos –miró de soslayo hacia la puerta ladeando un segundo una sonrisa al observar los maltratados guardias– y en el lugar y del modo que encontremos conveniente. Ya que, como usted ha dicho, esta es una empresa demasiado importante, le concederé el favor de continuar luchando con el señor Sheridan y la señorita Le Brun con el objetivo de poner fin a esta lucha que está durando más de lo necesario.

Edgar pareció meditar detenidamente sus palabras mientras hacía un gesto a sus compañeros para que se mantuvieran callados. –Creo haber entendido todo lo que ha propuesto, señor Kolgers, pero no puedo aceptar tales condiciones –contestó serio–. Al parecer está empeñado en no quedarse con nosotros y sé bastante bien que es imposible detenerlo si ese es su propósito. Pero no puedo aceptar que ustedes dos se vayan sin… una protección. 

–Su intento de control de toda la sociedad mágica y de protección es lo que nos ha puesto en el punto de mira después de quince años, señor Anderson. Así mismo, no creo que sea necesario que le recuerde su deficiente organización para hacer frente al enemigo que nos ha llevado a esta situación –rebatió Evan.

–Comprendo perfectamente sus reproches, y los asumo –concedió el anciano–. Pero no por eso podemos permitir que una de las claves para el fin de esta guerra quede sin cuidado y vigilancia. Espero que eso también lo comprenda, sería un fallo demasiado grande por nuestra parte. 

–Dos guardias o incluso un equipo no va a hacer frente a una simple _pica_ , sólo llamar la atención marcando el objetivo. No encuentro el beneficio a sacrificar mi comodidad por su tranquilidad.

–Estoy casi seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Vigilancia desde la lejanía, para asegurarnos de que todo está bien. 

Evan lo miró como si se estuviera compadeciendo de él. –Aceptaré continuar llevando el sistema de seguimiento, sin embargo, si siento a alguien en los alrededores lo invitaré a observar las raíces de los árboles por una eternidad –dijo con voz sedosa considerando que el punto se estaba alargando más de la cuenta, ya se le había terminado la tacita de té.

El anciano asintió conforme ignorando a sus compañeros de mesa. –Tampoco creemos conveniente que las misiones las realice con un equipo normal –dijo juntando las manos encima de la mesa–. La Orden de Jade también los tiene en su punto de mira, no es seguro, ni para ustedes ni para sus compañeros. Pero no vamos a prescindir de un gran poder como el vuestro. Creo que un equipo más sería… lo ideal. 

–No es sencillo conseguir que tres personas que pueden incluso odiarse desde el primer día se coordinen, mucho más dos equipos. Y eso con el añadido de no disponer de tiempo ilimitado para el sistema de prueba y error, sin olvidar el inconveniente que conlleva que más gente conozca de mi persona –comentó, sin decidirse a proponer el equipo de Kya, por un lado podría protegerla, pero por otro el anciano tenía razón en eso, quien estuviera cerca de él estaría en peligro.

–Le sugiero un grupo de más nivel que el de su protegido. Un equipo que se mantenga al mando, gente de absoluta confianza –sugirió el hombre–. Puede que esté pensando en el de la señorita Astrof… pero yo le recomendaría uno de rango mucho superior, uno que pueda controlar todo… mejor. 

Evan rió en ese punto, necesitando esa liberación para no mandarle directamente a la mierda.

–Siento informarle que el sistema de obediencia y control llevaría al absoluto fracaso. Me sorprende que no haya leído ningún informe de Sonic en estas semanas que he permitido que se organizaran para esta reunión y que alguien de su edad y rango no comprenda la necesidad de conocer cómo funciona cada guerrero para que una operación sea eficiente. 

–Le aseguro que he escuchado muchas historias del pequeño Sean –comentó Anderson–. Puede elegir su equipo, señor Kolgers, pero siempre que sea de mayor rango que el de su pupilo. 

–Estoy de acuerdo, debe ser un rango mayor que el de Sonic –dijo Evan repitiendo el nombre al olerse qué se trataría más tarde si había usado ese nombre, en cuanto al rango, obviamente no iba a elegir a unos novatos–. Puede hacerme llegar una lista con algunos de sus efectivos y lo meditaré.

El señor Anderson asintió sonriendo tras su barba. –El último tema no incumbe a la Orden, señor Kolgers, sino al señorito Sean y su familia. Sus padres desean volver a tenerlo con ellos, aceptarán mudarse a Portland. 

–Sonic no tiene otra familia aparte de mí, creció en un bosque –contestó mortalmente serio.

–Lamento decirle que sus padres tienen derecho a estar con su hijo. A no ser que él mismo se niegue. 

–Lo perdieron cuando se deshicieron de él cuando tenía tres años y ya ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad –rebatió.

–Sin embargo, el chiquillo es quien debe decirlo. 

–Sólo requiere un breve contacto, después no volverán a dirigirse a él de ningún modo. Puede verificar esta decisión de su puño y letra –informó Evan sacando un pergamino de su chaqueta. 

Ya se lo había temido aunque había guardado la esperanza de que los progenitores de Sonic tuvieran un mínimo de decencia después de lo que habían hecho, lo había hablado con el chico y eso era lo que había decidido, sólo necesitaba saciar esa curiosidad, contestar a esa pregunta de la infancia sobre quiénes eran sus padres.

El anciano lo cogió y leyó detenidamente haciendo un sonido conforme con lo que se decía en ésta y su veracidad. –Es una verdadera lástima que una familia se separe de esta forma, pero como he dicho, esto no son asuntos de la Orden. Les haré llegar su decisión a los padres del chiquillo. Pueden encontrarse dentro de unas horas. Y mañana por la mañana estará listo su vuelo. 

–Es lo idóneo –coincidió Evan levantándose dando por terminada la reunión–. Buenas tardes, señor Anderson –sonriendo con suficiencia caminó hasta la salida, disfrutaba negociando y manejando a los contrincantes, consiguiendo que al final aceptaran los términos que había pensado e incluso a veces obteniendo más ventajas–. No es necesario que me acompañen –dijo a los guardias y demostraron haber aprendido la lección porque no se movieron.

***

Abrió el cerrojo de la ventana y entró con sigilo cerrando tras él. Era temprano, pero no había aguantado más tiempo en su casa del árbol antes de ir a ver a Kya. La observó en la cama, estaba sobre la colcha y algo encogida como si hubiera estado esperándole y al final el sueño hubiese podido con ella. Cogió una mantita de los pies de la cama y se la echó por encima. Subió a la cama y tratando de mover el colchón lo menos posible se tumbó ovillándose en su esquina, esperando que despertara, se moría por abrazarla y contarle todo lo que había hecho esas semanas, pero por el momento se conformaba con verla, sabiendo que estaba bien. Siguiendo un impulso apartó el cabello de su cara y se dijo que ya estaría quieto sin incordiar ni un poquito.

Kya se removió saliendo poco a poco del sueño, no recordaba haberse dormido, no quería hacerlo hasta estar segura de que tenía a Sonic y a Evan de nuevo con ella, pero al parecer había acabado sucumbiendo al cansancio. Llevaba dos semanas sin saber nada de ellos, su padre no había querido soltar prenda y por una vez la estúpida de Jannet no se había ido de la lengua, maldita perra asquerosa inoportuna. Finalmente consiguió que sus neuronas se conectaran para algo más que para insultar a la que se suponía que era su familia y le permitieron abrir los ojos. 

–So-nic –se interrumpió en medio con un bostezo, sin creer del todo que su amigo estaba realmente ahí, en frente de ella. 

El chico no se contuvo más y la abrazó estrechamente. –¡Kya! ¡Buenos días, dormilona!

Ella parpadeó varias veces hasta que estuvo segura de que no estaba soñando y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. –Volviste –murmuró riendo aliviada. 

–Claro, que volví. Evan es un crack negociando, creo que ayer fue el mejor día de toda la estancia para él, bueno, quizás después de encontrarse con esa cama tan cómoda y la habitación tan grande y… en fin, a saber –contestó Sonic–. ¿Qué tal estás tú? ¿Cómo van todos? ¿Has hecho muchas misiones?

Kya negó con la cabeza divertida. –El abuelito extraña sus comodidades –dijo sonriendo cálidamente y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Sonic antes de contestar a sus preguntas–: Todo va bien. Los primeros días fue un poco extraño porque Ani y Garret seguían cabreados, pero luego ya se les fue pasando y todo volvió a la normalidad. Creo que la lasaña de Zac tiene que ver en eso, porque nos obligaba todos los días a ir a comer con él, es increíble la cantidad de tipos de lasaña que puede hacer. Pero yo he acabado un poco hasta arriba de lasaña –le explicó acomodándose en el abrazo para poder mirarlo sin soltarse–. No hemos hecho muchas misiones, el otro día tuvimos que cargarnos a un oso hechizado que se había vuelto loco y que se estaba acercando a un pueblecito, pero por lo demás todo tranquilo. Por cierto, tengo que decirte algo que me dijo Evan que te dijera porque dijo que no le ibas a creer –añadió recordando el día que se lo llevaron–. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Ha sido muy agobiante? 

–¿Entonces es verdad que Dixie reconoció que soy increíble?

–De verdad de la buena. Las palabras exactas fueron: que Sonic pueda usar los poderes de Elemento también es algo que no pone en ningún sitio, es… impresionante –contestó la mujer imitando a la otra. 

–Vaya… –musitó aún asimilando la noticia.

–¿Ves? Al final igual el que le gusta eres tú –bromeó sacándole la lengua. 

–No lo dudo –dijo riendo y elevando la nariz–. Pero al final ya sabes, dios los crea y ellos se juntan, imbéciles con insufribles y esas cosas. Yo soy de una calidad superior. 

–Claro… superior –bufó ella cogiéndolo de la nariz para que dejara su cabeza en la posición de una persona normal–. Se te está pegando lo de orgulloso. 

Sonic se frotó la nariz lastimada mirándola con rencor. –Sólo bromeaba y tengo razón de todas formas –dijo sacándole la lengua divertido.

Kya hizo el amago de atrapar esa lengua con sus dientes antes de reír divertida. –¡Ah! Si hablas con Patch o con Zoe, has estado visitando a un familiar que había estado viviendo en Escocia y que te acaba de encontrar. 

–Vale, aunque la base está en la Selva Negra, la verdad es que mola, es un castillo gigante en lo alto de una cascada que ha hecho el pescadito. Es un colgao, era divertido molestarle, llenábamos todo de manglares y algas y no podía nadar, aunque me acabó cayendo bien. ¡Oh! Claro, no te he contado nada, Keita es el Elemento Agua, vive en el castillo… supuestamente, se pasa el día con la cabeza debajo del agua, cuando sale sigue en bañador. –Se rió al recordar uno de los días–. Un día le llegamos a tocar del todo la moral y empezó a lanzar agua y hielo y esas cosas, pero no tuvo nada que hacer, ya sabes, agua nutre a madera, así que absolutamente un gasto inútil de energía. Estuvo enfadado ese día, pero al día siguiente ya estaba tan feliz. Ains… me hubiera muerto de aburrimiento sin el colgao del pescadito –asintió con la cabeza repetidamente–. ¿Primo o tío? –sonrió con malicia–. Le queda mejor tío a falta de que cuele lo de abuelo, ¿no crees? –se rió de nuevo al notar la disconformidad de Evan–. Sí, definitivamente.

–Tito Evan… sí, creo que le queda bien –concordó Kya y sin intentar reprimir el impulso volvió a abrazar a Sonic contra ella–. Entonces no lo pasaste tan mal –susurró con su rostro en su cuello–, ¿verdad?

Sonic suspiró. –Sí, Evan me ahorró los viajes y el primer día de reclusión para reconocer el terreno, después salí a tomar el aire, he mejorado mi escalada –sonrió ante el recuerdo de las vistas desde los tejados–. Y… ayer vi un rato a mis padres. Una cosa menos que hacer.

La castaña se separó para mirarlo. –¿Estás bien? –susurró acariciando sus mejillas–. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? 

El chico se encogió de hombros. –No eran nada que Evan no me hubiese dicho ya –dijo bajando la vista a su pesar apenado por ello–. Tengo los ojos, la nariz y los labios de mi madre, el pelo de mi padre y son… unos oportunistas. Querían que viviera ahora con ellos, como si les importara, y, sin embargo, parecían asqueados ante la idea de que pudiera estar más cómodo en el bosque, de lo que ha sido mi hogar, el bosque es lo que soy. –Se detuvo unos segundos y bufó–. Les pregunté por qué me abandonaron y dijeron que creían que les iban a atrapar los de Jade y que sabían que en el bosque estaría bien y que después trataron de buscarme. ¿Sabes? No me he movido de ese bosque hasta que vine aquí contigo, sólo me desplacé al sur, no iba a quedarme en el borde de la carretera –Sonic se frotó la cara–. Son unos cobardes, hipócritas, pero da igual, no voy a tener que volver a verlos nunca.

Kya dejó un beso en la frente de Sonic. –Tú ya tienes una familia que te quiere tal y como eres –dijo sonriéndole con cariño–. No se merecen el hijo que han tenido. 

–Tengo la mejor hermana mayor y un abuelito pervertido, pero divertido –concordó Sonic sonriendo y abrazándola.

Kya asintió riendo suavemente. –Somos los mejores –bromeó alzando el puño victoriosa–. Y como los mejores nos merecemos un buen desayuno en el mejor restaurante de la uni. 

–¡Vámonos! –dijo cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella en dirección a la puerta–. Comida de verdad ¡al fin! Nada de esas melindreces ¡por fin!

–¡Sonic! –lo llamó ella riendo–. Que me parece bien que tengas hambre, pero no deberías exhibir a tu hermanita de esta forma –añadió haciendo que la mirara, aún iba con el pijama de pantalón corto y camisa de tirantes finos. 

–¡Oh! Claro, ropa de calle, nosotros no tenemos pijamas –reflexionó y la soltó para que se cambiara, se apoyó en el escritorio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos encontrando unos folios y recordando que Evan le había dejado encargado algo–. Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Voy a seguir haciendo misiones con Garret y Dixie, pero ahora tenemos que ir con otro equipo más y Evan me encargó que te diera la lista que tenemos para que nos des tu opinión, tú conoces a más gente y eso –explicó tendiéndole los papeles. 

Kya asintió empezando a vestirse mirando el papel sobre la cama. –La verdad es que cualquiera de los primeros podría serv… –se cortó al ver su propio nombre escrito con la letra de Evan al final de la lista–. Oh… ¿por qué…? Si nosotros no somos de ese rango –musitó mirando a Sonic, sólo había llegado a ponerse el pantalón y tenía un brazo cubriendo ligeramente su pecho. 

Sonic había estado jugueteando con un hilo que había encontrado en ese mismo bolsillo y levantó la vista para contestar, elevando las cejas con sorpresa al ver su estado de semidesnudez, sus ojos se detuvieron en esa parte apenas cubierta, después negó con la cabeza y por esa vez tuvo que concordar que era mejor comportarse adecuadamente y apartar la mirada, como había dicho era “su hermana mayor”. 

–No es importante sólo que un grupo tenga mayor o menor experiencia, sino también que se coordinen y eso ya lo tenemos –comenzó a retransmitir Sonic lo que Evan le había dicho–. Pero… no llegamos a una conclusión… además somos un peligro. Por eso apreciamos tu opinión.

Kya asintió y se apresuró a ponerse la ropa que le quedaba al haber notado el breve tiempo en que la mirada de Sonic se había detenido sobre ella. –Yo… sinceramente, me gusta que ambos estéis cerca. Estoy tranquila porque sé que estáis bien y porque… me siento segura, mucho más segura –contestó levemente sonrojada–. Pero… tendría que hablar con Ani y Zac. 

–Claro, tampoco hay prisa. ¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó tras levantar la vista tentativamente y comprobar que ya no iba con la pechuga al aire.

Ella asintió, cogió su mochila y la mano de Sonic para tirar de él y salir de la habitación.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contenido extra ;)  
> -[ Ficha de Keita](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Keita_zps02c377b1.jpg)


	19. Capítulo 19

Kya rió al ver la nata de la tarta del cumpleaños de Anakin que resbalaba por la barbilla de Sonic. Estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa de Zac y Anakin, desde el año anterior el segundo se había ido a vivir con Zac, haciendo de una vez por todas oficial la relación. 

–Te vas a manchar –canturreó robándole la nata. 

–¡Ey! Eso es mío –protestó logrando sujetar la mano de Kya a pocos centímetros de su boca y se metió el dedo ladrón en la boca devolviéndoselo a su legítima dueña reluciente.

–La próxima debo ser más rápida –replicó ella llevándose a la boca el último trozo de su propia porción de tarta. 

–No habrá próxima vez o te morderé –advirtió.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Me morderás? –lo retó Kya acercándose un poco–. ¿Y dónde me morderás?

Sonic elevó una ceja mientras chupaba su cuchara habiendo acabado su tarta. –Morderé al ladrón –contestó levantándose para coger más.

Kya sintió que el asiento junto a ella volvía a hundirse demasiado pronto para que fuera Sonic.

–Tienes un poco de nata aquí –dijo Garret quitando una minúscula mota de la comisura de los labios de Kya, si es que la había.

–Gracias –murmuró sonriéndole después de lamer con la punta de la lengua el mismo lugar–. ¿Qué tal va la noche? ¿Muchas frikis de las mates queriendo conocer tus más escondidos secretos? –preguntó tirando juguetonamente del borde de la camiseta señalando los tatuajes. 

–Ninguna de las que yo quiera conocer sus secretos –contestó con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué secretos? –dijo curioso Sonic llegando con su trozo de tarta y se sentó encima de Garret, quien al instante lo empujó.

–¿De qué cojones vas, colgao?

Sonic aprovechó que Garret se movió un poco para quitárselo de encima para sentarse en el estrecho hueco entre los dos y acabar por recuperar su sitio, también se rió por el apelativo recordando al colgao del pescadito.

–Estabas en mi sitio, no te hagas ilusiones.

–¿No podemos tener la fiesta en paz por una vez? –dijo Kya cansinamente, ella no se llevaba mal con Garret, es más, se divertía con sus insinuaciones y era un buen mago. Pero Sonic y él no se soportaban, era muy raro que estando en la misma habitación no acabaran discutiendo–. ¿Os apetece una copa? –sugirió cogiendo una de las botellas de la mesa de café y sirviéndose un vaso de ron. 

–¿Te atreves a probar algo nuevo? –preguntó Garret quitándole el vaso de la mano, cogió varias botellas comenzando a mezclarlas y le entregó la mezcla resultante a Kya. Sonic por su parte rodó los ojos y bufó por la nariz continuando con su tarta.

Kya lo olisqueó comprobando que la cantidad de alcohol no fuera demasiada para su integridad física y mental, sobre todo mental, y finalmente bebió un pequeño sorbo. –Mmm… está rico, ¿qué es? Sabe dulce –comentó ofreciéndole un poco a Sonic. 

Garret le mostró las botellas que había utilizado y el otro negó con la cabeza. 

–Ahora se cree Dixie haciendo pociones, seguro que serviría para practicar la detección de venenos –despreció Sonic.

–Pues está bueno –replicó Kya encogiéndose de hombros y siguió bebiendo la mezcla–. Pero por mi bien lo mejor será que no me des más de estos –añadió mirando las botellas–. No quiero que volvamos a usurpar la cama de invitados de Zac –bromeó mirando a Sonic divertida. 

–Es una buena cama y cómoda, no tengo nada en contra –contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla. 

Garret pareció matarlo con la mirada. –El siguiente cóctel mucho más suave, tenlo por seguro.

Kya sonrió a Sonic con cariño y miró a Garret para asentir. –Me parece correcto. Que sea tan dulce como este –bromeó agitando un poco la copa y guiñándole un ojo. 

–¡Último trozo de la tarta! ¿Quién lo quiere? –se escuchó por todo el salón incluso sobre la música. 

Al instante Sonic localizó por una fuerza mayor a Zac que también estaba mirándole, después ambos miraron a la tarta y él apartó a Garret de un empujón para correr entre la gente con la cuchara por delante, ambos clavaron el cubierto a la vez y tras una retadora mirada comenzó una cruenta batalla por quién podía llevarse más de ese delicioso último trozo, en opinión de ambos el mejor.

Kya rió negando con la cabeza divertida por la escena. –Vaya par de tragones –murmuró apurando la copa. 

Garret apuntó mentalmente llevarse unas galletitas a la próxima misión y hacer un camino hacia un precipicio a ver si funcionaba. –¿Bailas? Antes de que te haga otra de mis pociones estelares –bromeó para que pareciera que no había querido estamparle una botella al imbécil come árboles cuando lo había dicho.

–Por qué no –contestó ella poniéndose en pie, alisando un poco el vestido de cuero marrón que llevaba y tendiéndole una mano a Garret–. Pero nada de sacarse sellos de la manga para hacerlo mejor –le advirtió riendo y tiró de él para llegar a la improvisada pista de baile. Apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música relajadamente–. Entonces, ¿no hay nadie en la fiesta que levante tu interés? –preguntó traviesa. 

Garret sonrió de medio lado acercándose más a ella. –No diría eso.

–Vaya… ¿y la conozco? –y miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien. 

–Bastante, aunque no creo que la encuentres buscando así –contestó terminando de acortar la distancia, sin llegar a tocarla, bailando al ritmo.

Kya se estiró un poco, lo justo para poder hablar más cerca de él manteniendo esa distancia de escasos centímetros. –Cierto, no veo ningún espejo cerca –susurró lentamente, riendo tranquilamente al volver a su sitio. 

Garret rió y volvió atraerla poniendo una mano en su cintura. –Si vienes conmigo te diré dónde hay uno –le susurró al oído candorosamente.

–Menuda rapidez por huir –bromeó mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Garret. 

–Sólo te ofrecí un espejo, pero ¿a dónde dices que quieres que te lleve? –terminaron de quedar pegados pudiendo notar el movimiento sensual del otro al ritmo de la música.

–Si mi memoria no me falla fuiste tú el que propuso llevarme a un sitio, y no al revés –contestó sonriendo de lado y se pasó lentamente la lengua por los labios–. Y he de decir que estoy considerando favorablemente tu propuesta, Garret. Quizá quieras añadir algún… incentivo más. 

Garret medio desconectó de las palabras al seguir el movimiento de esa lengua, llevaba más de un maldito año tratando de que cayera, desde que la conoció, y el tiempo sólo había conseguido incrementar su interés, y por fin esa era su noche, a la que, esperaba, siguieran unas más. Cuando entre las palabras entendió su nombre lo sintió como una llamada y ni bien Kya terminó de hablar unió sus labios y puso su mano libre en su nuca, atrayéndola más sin querer que escapara, lamiendo y chupando esos labios y cuando fue aceptado profundizando el beso pasando a expresar el deseo que sentía por ella.

Kya movió sus manos para que quedaran entrelazadas tras su nuca, impidiéndole también que se alejara. Sintió su propio deseo aumentar al notar el de él y jadeó en el beso cuando su lengua empezó a jugar con aquella invasora que estaba recorriendo su boca sin tregua. Tiró juguetonamente del labio inferior de Garret antes de volver a fundirse en esa lucha silenciosa y movió una mano para acariciar lo que podía de su pecho sobre la camiseta. 

–Creo que… me da igual donde me lleves –susurró lamiendo los labios de él–. Quiero ver bien esos tatuajes –bromeó mordiendo su barbilla. 

Garret jadeó ante la acción, sintiendo su polla comenzando a apretarse en sus pantalones. –Nos conseguiré una habitación con espejo para que te sea más fácil –dijo guiñándole un ojo con diversión, volvió a besarla y rodeándola con un brazo caminaron hacia la salida.

***

Tras la ardua batalla por obtener mayor cantidad de tarta, se quedó charlando animadamente con Zac, con un cigarrillo en una mano y su bebida habitual en la otra: tequila con frutos del bosque, en esa ocasión arándanos. Había leído laaargos discursos de Evan tratando de educarlo en aquello de la bebida y había hecho un intento en el castillo de la Orden de Nuwa, pero había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no escupir ese Bourbon, ni ese Odgen, ni… la lista había sido larga, no tenía claro si al final el alcohol lo había dejado fuera de combate o se había ido voluntariamente a dormir, después de todo Evan se había tomado gran parte del día siguiente y una de las botellas había sido consumida por completo, el resto estaban más o menos como recordaba que las dejó. 

Miró un poco a su alrededor y encontró a Anakin desplazándose solo hacia la cocina y supo que era su momento, era el anfitrión, difícilmente iba a volver a encontrarlo solo otra vez. Lo interceptó antes de que llegara a su destino sujetándolo por el brazo para detenerlo y soltando rápidamente para no molestarlo, sólo quería llamar su atención. La semana pasada habían aceptado hacer equipo con ellos, pero aún no había hablado con el hombre y a diferencia del estúpido de Garret, con él sí era conveniente arreglar aquello, volver a estar en paz.

Anakin lo miró serio, intentando ocultar su sorpresa por haber sido retenido por él. –¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó en tono llano, tampoco merecía la pena enfrascarse en una pelea, menos en su propia fiesta. 

Sonic asintió. –Hablar contigo y tengo algo que darte… no aquí en medio. Em… si puede ser –agregó en último momento, pudo sentir que si Evan pudiera le estaría dando unas palmaditas en la espalda por haber aprendido que un poco de educación no era malo usarla de ver en cuando, más con casos como ese.

El otro miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros. –Claro –contestó simplemente caminando hacia su habitación, se encargó de cerrar bien la puerta y se giró para mirar a Sonic–. ¿De qué quieres hablar? 

El menor se rascó la nuca murmurando algo de porqué el friki de las negociaciones no se ocupaba de estas cosas y le dejaba a él con el marrón. 

–Mira, sé que si cada vez nos hemos ido llevando peor es bastante culpa mía, yo tenía mis motivos para evitar salir a la luz y tu afán por las normas me estaba jodiendo, pero aparte de eso sé que eres un buen tío y un buen mago. Y ahora que al final habéis decidido que unamos nuestros equipos va a ser más peligroso porque estos jefazos son imbéciles, ¡a ver! si sólo haces un grupo de seis ¿cuánto van a tardar en unir cabos: cinco, seis misiones? Hay que ser gilip… Em… perdón, sí, me desvié, la Orden, es lo mejor y esas cosas –dijo a modo de disculpa por haber comenzado a despotricar–. El caso es que quiero hacer las paces contigo si puede ser –resumió al tiempo que sacaba una cajita de madera de ébano minúscula de su bolsillo, la agradaba hasta el tamaño de una caja de zapatos pudiendo observarse la trabajada ornamentación artesanal, y se la tendía a Anakin. 

El hombre cogió la caja y observó detenidamente su contenido: diferentes frascos, cada uno con su etiqueta correspondiente. Había uno para la resaca, otro para curar golpes y heridas, una loción de masaje, lubricante… ante eso último una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro durante un segundo. 

–Gracias, por el regalo –agradeció dejándolo en un cajón de la cómoda–. Respecto a lo otro… no hace falta que te diga que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que has hecho, no me interesan tus motivos, no voy a cambiar de opinión respecto a eso –contestó volviendo a ponerse serio–. Pero tienes razón, si vamos a trabajar juntos no podemos seguir con esta relación tal y como está. Además Zac y Kya están en una situación comprometida por nuestra culpa cada vez que discutimos. No podemos luchar juntos decentemente si no sabemos comportarnos con algo de decencia, así que… deberíamos hacer el esfuerzo de olvidarnos de todo y centrarnos en poder hacer un buen trabajo como equipo –terminó de decir extendiendo una mano en señal de paz. 

Sonic suspiró aliviado porque hubiese salido bien y se la estrechó. –Entonces en paz. Aunque los entrenamientos eran divertidos –dijo sonriendo.

–Y lo seguirán siendo, no voy a dejarte ganar de todas formas –aseguró Anakin sonriendo un poco–. Pero sin más cráteres. 

–Sí, mejor, es un engorro rellenarlo. Te seguiré dejando casi ganar de vez en cuando –le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Salió de la habitación de vuelta a la marea de gente en el salón, fue entonces cuando vio al imbécil libro de cromos metiéndole la lengua a su amiga hasta la garganta. El hecho lo dejó en shock sin saber cómo reaccionar durante unos preciosos segundos en los que la nueva parejita feliz puso rumbo hacia la puerta de salida. Sonic se decidió por maldecir, después cuestionarse en qué mierda estaba pensando Kya para fijarse en semejante gilipollas y al no encontrar la respuesta preguntarse si después de que él se fuera Garret no había seguido dándole a Kya de sus mejunjes para que no rigiera. Maldijo de nuevo, Evan no parecía tener mejor opinión que él del asunto. Después se dijo que Kya era mayorcita, que era libre de elegir con quién se acostaba –aunque fuera con semejante cenutrio–, él no tenía vela en ese entierro, salvo que la hiciera daño, entonces iban a tener que buscar un nuevo mago de sellos para el equipo porque iba a enviarle a una caja de pino o algo peor.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto de desesperación que no estaba seguro cómo había ido adquiriendo y decidió que ya había estado bastante en la fiesta, era hora de buscar una más de su estilo y un buen entretenimiento.

***

Entraron en lo que supuso que sería el piso de Garret, tampoco era como si hubiera estado demasiado atenta, era él quien los había guiado a ese lugar y prácticamente desde que bajaron del coche ella no se había separado, besándolo con deseo, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente su cuello, la unión de este con el hombro y jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus manos se movían por su pecho bajo la camiseta deseando llegar cuanto antes para ver esos músculos más de cerca. Un brazo de él la sostenía por la cintura manteniéndola completamente pegada a su cuerpo mientras la otra cerraba con prisas la puerta de entrada antes de conducirla por el pasillo hasta lo que parecía ser la habitación. Dejó de besar la mandíbula de Garret ladeando la cabeza para dejarle espacio a su cuello jadeando en su oído y aferrándose a la cintura del pantalón tentadoramente. Fue al mirar al techo cuando descubrió el espejo que lo adornaba y no pudo evitar reír ante el descubrimiento. 

–Bonito espejo… 

–Dije que te conseguiría uno. ¿Es lo suficiente grande? –preguntó Garret, mientras se iba abriendo paso entre la ropa de Kya con una mano, la otra acariciaba su espalda llegando al culo y quedándose ahí más tiempo, como si le costara abandonar el lugar, su boca recorría el cuello de ella hasta la clavícula, inclinándose más según iba consiguiendo bajar el vestido.

–Eso creo –contestó sonriendo pícara, dejando que una de sus manos entrara en el pantalón y el calzoncillo de Garret y se instalara sobre una de sus nalgas. La otra mano volvió a subir arrastrando la camiseta en el proceso, haciendo que él se separara un segundo para poder quitársela–. Tengo bastante interés en cómo se verán los tatuajes cuando estés sobre mí –finalizó su frase acompañándola de un leve apretón a esa nalga y lamiendo largamente su cuello. 

El hombre logró terminar de quitarle el vestido y acto seguido la alzó con ambas manos en su culo apretando un poco, ella enlazó las piernas en su cintura y él pasó a darle sujeción con un solo brazo. Volvió a atacar sus labios con pasión y dio los pasos que los separaban de la gran cama. Se inclinó lentamente, besando, mordisqueando el arco que iba formando Kya desde su cuello hasta sus pechos y el ahora odiado sujetador, presionó la boca sobre una de las copas dejando que el calor de su aliento traspasara la tela, después volvió al centro para meter una lengua traviesa por el lateral mientras miraba a Kya y con una mano se desabrochaba los pantalones para comenzar a bajárselo.

–¿Cómo va la vista? –preguntó divertido mientras sus pantalones descendían por sus piernas desvelando más piel y tinta.

–Condenadamente desesperante –respondió incorporándose lo suficiente para poder alcanzar los pantalones, hacer que bajaran del todo y hacer lo propio con los calzoncillos. Ya había analizado los tatuajes de la espalda, esa fortaleza que parecía de un castillo de bruja de cuento, el Nautilus, un caza y un símbolo que podía identificar para invocar armas–. Mucho mejor –agregó sonriendo mientras miraba en el espejo los tatuajes de esa parte hasta entonces oculta: varios robots, accidentes meteorológicos y diferentes figuras estaban esparcidos por sus piernas, uno de estos parecía ser reciente por el enrojecimiento alrededor y en la nalga izquierda un corazón con el símbolo de la muerte. Kya sonrió y pasó acariciando con la yema de los dedos desde su espalda hasta esa nalga para luego rodear su cintura y dejar su mano descansar cerca de la erección de Garret. 

Él se removió de modo que esa mano llegó a rozar su polla, soltó un jadeo y por fin se deshizo del sujetador pudiendo llegar a esos pechos que había estado anhelando. Su boca los atendió sin demora, lamiendo, chupando y tirando de los pezones y besando alrededor, una de sus manos acarició el costado de Kya hasta llegar a la rodilla y tiró de ella colocándola mejor de modo que su erección pudo rozar la suave tela de su ropa interior. La mano acunó el pecho desatendido y después de que lo estuvo la dejó a cargo de esa parte mientras él continuaba descendiendo hasta su sexo. Su lengua presionó toda la extensión entre sus piernas aún sobre la ropa interior, cogió con los dientes la tela y tiró poco a poco hasta que pudo dejar al descubierto lo que quería. No obstante, no fue inmediatamente a por ello, sino que pasó a entretenerse con el interior de las piernas de Kya llegando hasta la ingle, no así a su centro, pero tampoco se hizo de rogar demasiado, él mismo estaba demasiado excitado para alargarlo y besó esos otros labios con la misma o más entrega y deleite que los de la boca de ella.

Kya se arqueó ante ese toque y gimió sin contenerse. Sus manos vagaron por las sábanas, el pelo de Garret y su propio cuerpo sin saber realmente donde dejarlas. Sus ojos por otro lado no podían separarse de esa visión del espejo. Empujó levemente sus caderas a esa lengua que la estaba llevando al límite quizá demasiado rápido y finalmente consiguió sacar fuerzas para tirar de Garret y lograr que volviera a sus labios. Casi se vino al sentir su propio sabor en los de él y su mano abrazando su polla. Cerró los ojos para calmarse, empujando un poco con la mano libre los hizo girar quedando ella arriba y empezó a mover su mano lentamente, acompañándola con un suave vaivén de caderas presionando sus testículos en el proceso, apoyándose con la mano libre en su pecho. 

–¿Cómo va la vista? –preguntó copiando sus palabras. 

–Preciosa, aunque… –Garret se mordió los labios, y una de sus manos bajó por su cuerpo para unirse a la de Kya que lo estaba masturbando, sorprendentemente cuando llegó hasta la de ella tenía un condón en la mano– puede mejorar –terminó de decir poniéndoselo.

–Wow… me gusta ese sello –rió ella elevándose para dejar que el glande de Garret rozara su entrada, unos segundos antes de empezar a descender sin despegar la vista de él hasta tenerlo completamente dentro. 

Garret soltó un gemido gutural cuando estuvo totalmente enterrado en ella y llevó sus manos a sus caderas para ayudarla con el movimiento cuando comenzó, al poco una de esas manos decidió hacerse aventurera e ir recorriendo el resto del cuerpo. Necesitando más, se incorporó con sus abdominales marcándose más en el proceso, y cuando estuvo sentado bebió en primer lugar los sonidos que dejaba escapar Kya y después se desvió a su cuello, pero siempre volvía, pronto, a sus labios haciéndose adicto.

Ella se abrazó a él arañando un poco su espalda cuando se sentía cerca, y fue aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas hasta conseguir uno casi frenético. Necesitando una distracción para sus continuos gemidos y palabras sin sentido devoró los labios de Garret anhelando llegar al final. Un par de embestidas después sintió que su interior se contraía antes de que ella se liberara gritando su éxtasis y haciendo que él la siguiera. Se aferró a la amplia espalda de Garret jadeante tratando de recuperarse y con su ayuda se elevó lo justo para que saliera de ella. 

Garret la besó lánguidamente y se tumbó con ella encima, abrazándola por la cintura manteniéndola pegada a él, luego se giró hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados de lado y apartó unos mechones de pelo que caían sobre el rostro de Kya mientras la miraba aún normalizando su respiración.

–Seguiremos mañana –dijo sin decidirse por el tono de pregunta o afirmación, pero le parecía que Kya estaba deseando adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños, de cualquier modo no pensaba dejarla marchar ni remotamente temprano.

Kya sonrió. –Seguiremos en un rato. No puedo desperdiciar la noche, aún me queda muuucho por descubrir –bromeó besándolo con deseo. 

–Mucho, nos llevará días al menos –tanteó Garret.

–No tengo prisa de todas formas –concedió, estaba bien con él, así que no veía ningún problema en alargar eso un tiempo, aunque… tendría que hablar con Sonic y posiblemente disculparse. 

El hombre sonrió y la besó con anhelo para continuar aprovechando la noche.

***

Se dejó caer al suelo sentada y abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo para tocarse la punta de los zapatos con la mano inclinándose todo lo posible, hacer desde pequeña ballet ayudaba a hacer con facilidad esos estiramientos, tanto como para permitirse mirar a sus compañeros mientras estaba completamente doblada. Dixie estaba intentando llegar al suelo sin doblar las rodillas, pero aún no conseguía ni rozarlo. Por su lado Zac y Ani estaban calentando los brazos y las piernas, bueno, Zac miraba cómo lo hacía Anakin y lo animaba mientras preparaba sus tuppers de lasaña. Y Garret hacía flexiones haciendo el pino. Kya se incorporó y suspiró, Sonic llegaba tarde, lo habían avisado así que tenía que estar enterado, pero nadie podía asegurar que llegara. Negó con la cabeza y cambió de mano volviendo a doblarse. 

Hubo una agitación en dirección a lo profundo del bosque, después regresó la calma y se pudieron oír unas firmes pisadas. Evan salió de entre los árboles y se apoyó en el último que pareció tornarse confortable, con los brazos cruzados para observarlos.

–Buenas tardes –saludó analizando a todos, después de un mes de entrenamientos y un par de misiones había decidido que ese equipo necesitaba un empujoncito, un poco de su amplia sabiduría para aumentar su potencial y había quedado con Sonic que en el próximo entrenamiento él se ocuparía. 

–¡Evan! –saludó alegremente Kya sin cambiar la posición, sólo girando la cabeza para mirarlo–. ¿Vas a entrenar con nosotros? –preguntó sonriendo divertida por la simple idea. 

El hombre elevó una ceja. –Voy a entrenaros –corrigió–. Lleváis demasiado tiempo atascados.

–No sé por qué no me sorprende –contestó ella volviendo a quedar sentada de nuevo–. No te imagino acatando órdenes. 

Evan rió suavemente. –Ciertamente, Kya –dijo acercándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella aceptó esa mano poniéndose en pie. –Lo que no entiendo es cómo consigues que siempre te funcione eso de exigir más que pedir, es un graaan misterio –comentó riendo–. Seguro que la galantería, el físico y esa voz cautivadora no tienen nada que ver…

–Un mago nunca revela su secreto –contestó recogiendo unos mechones rebeldes tras la oreja de Kya con una caricia a su mejilla y guiñándole un ojo.

–¿Y qué es lo que según dices tienes que enseñarnos? –intervino Garret en un tono seco.

Evan lo miró como si le estuviera perdonando la vida. –Concentrar vuestro poder y comunicación por pulso mágico para comenzar.

–¿Parecido a lo que haces con Sonic? –preguntó Kya emocionada.

–¿Eso se puede lograr? –añadió Anakin demasiado interesado, acercándose también. 

–Yo leí acerca de eso en varios libros, pero no especificaba demasiado ni decía cómo se podía hacer –dijo Dixie que se mantuvo un poco más alejada que el resto. 

–Esa suerte tenéis de contar conmigo en el equipo, señorita Le Brun –contestó Evan con amabilidad a la mujer–. Y sí, Kya, concentrar el poder para sacar el mayor partido de él fue uno de los primeros pasos. Sonic ya lo logró controlar y sólo nos comunicamos por carta, señor Knight, estimo que tardarán un mes si entrenan con tenacidad a diario ya que ustedes tendrán el beneficio de que pueda guiarlos directamente.

–¡Genial! ¿Y cómo empezamos? ¿Sabes que eres el mejor, tito Evan? –rió Kya saltando cual rana para dejar un beso en su mejilla y paliar la broma. 

Evan apenas pudo mantener unos segundos una mirada recriminatoria en dirección a la mujer. –Para comenzar: paz, concentración y paciencia –explicó mirando al resto–. Para las primeras veces os ayudaré con unas esencias que lo propiciarán –el aire se llenó de esencia de castaña, sándalo y lirio–. Debéis descalzaros y sentaros juntando los pies y las manos –instruyó creándose una cómoda silla en la cual sentarse.

Kya rodó los ojos haciendo lo que decía. –El señorito siempre tiene que ser el que está más cómodo –bufó cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. 

–Es conveniente que estéis en contacto con la Tierra, sintonizar con ella y su núcleo para poder acceder al vuestro, pero puedes optar por la comodidad, Kya. No seré yo quien te lo niegue –contestó comenzando a crear unos cojines en el centro del círculo que estaban formando instintivamente.

La mujer abrió un ojo para mirarlo. –Era broma, Evan. Pero deja los cojines, quedarán genial en mi cama –añadió sonriendo ampliamente antes de volver a concentrarse. 

El hombre negó levemente con la cabeza. –Debéis cerraros en vosotros mismos, aislaros del entorno y a la vez conectar con él, sentir la hierba sobre la que estáis sentados, la tierra y minerales que la sostiene, el agua que lo nutre todo. Tener constancia de la Naturaleza, del planeta llegando hasta el fuego en su centro que lo mantiene todo unido y a la vez lo destruye. Con eso será suficiente por hoy. 

Kya rodó los ojos mentalmente, suficiente… claro… como si no fuera ya bastante complicado no adormecerse con esas esencia y la maldita y tranquilizante voz de Evan, menos mal que no había aceptado los cojines. Respiró profundamente varias veces y comenzó a centrarse en lo que él había dicho, sintiendo poco a poco que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, pero extrañamente podía notar todo lo que ocurría mucho mejor. 

Anakin cerró los ojos y trató por todos los medios de ignorar las respiraciones de sus compañeros, el sonido de los árboles y los malditos pájaros, pero estaba acostumbrado a estar alerta para registrar cualquier cosa que pasaba a su alrededor, y le estaba costando demasiado dejar la mente en blanco y olvidar todas esas estrategias de combate que tenía en proceso. 

Dixie por su lado no iba mucho mejor, los datos leídos en los libros sobre el tema se agolpaban en su mente haciéndola pensar en miles de datos más uniendo ideas y llegando a nuevas soluciones y preguntas. Su cerebro parecía un ordenador que no dejaba de funcionar y tardó demasiado en volver a centrarse en lo que Evan les había indicado. 

A Garret le costó dios y ayuda calmarse y concentrarse, era una técnica útil e importante y si el idiota de Sonic lo había logrado debía de estar tirado, después de todo ese tío no sabía lo que era estarse quieto cinco minutos, pero la confianza que tenía Evan con Kya y podía ver cómo la chica aceptaba e incluso esperaba el contacto del hombre lo encabronaba, y él que había pensado que su mayor problema para estar con Kya era Sonic, su compañero después de todo parecía ser sólo un crío cuando estaba con la mujer pese a las confianzas, pero Evan no tenía de crío ni la punta de la nariz. Suspiró fuerte y con el ceño fruncido todavía trató de dejar de pensar en ello.

Zac, en contraste con sus compañeros, terminó de comer el tupper del que había empezado a dar cuenta sin poder contenerse, uno pequeñito, cuando Evan había llegado, se sentó como les había indicado y dos segundos después podría haber caído una bomba que no se hubiese enterado salvo por la vibración de la tierra, el estado relajado y a la vez consciente de su entorno era una parte de él.

Evan observó a todos, divertido con las acciones previas de Zac y su rápida concentración, cuando todos parecieron haber logrado la parte de aislarse del resto, se levantó de su silla y fue dando pasos alrededor para comprobar esa aparente concentración. Anakin y Garret se tensaron al notarle, el resto ni se inmutaron, Evan se sintió satisfecho con estos últimos y con los otros incrementó la esencia sándalo agregando esencia de diente de león para ayudarlos a relajar tensiones. Regresó a su sitio decidiendo que por ese día los dejaría sólo con eso, en la siguiente sesión si es que todos habían logrado concentrarse pondría a prueba su conexión con la tierra. 

Pasado un rato, Kya no podía estar segura cuánto exactamente, la espalda empezó a dolerle por estar en esa posición tanto rato y abrió los ojos dejándose caer de espaldas en la hierba, mirando a Evan interrogante. Quería saber qué tal había ido. 

–Lograste no dormirte, aunque si has acabado por cansarte de estar en esa posición será porque no has alcanzado el nivel de unión con la Naturaleza, cuando lo consigas hallarás tu postura idónea. Esta que os he hecho adoptar es la estándar por así decirlo. No obstante, es un buen progreso para el primer día –concedió Evan para animarla. Miró al resto y sonrió con travesura–. Vamos a ver cómo lo llevan los demás –con esas palabras la tierra comenzó a ondular por la acción de raíces que él hacía crecer y guiaba. Zac fue el único que se adaptó al movimiento sin romper la concentración hasta que una planta lo puso del revés, entonces bostezó, se estiró y buscó sus tuppers.

–¿Qué nari…? Eso es trampa –se quejó Anakin imitando la postura de Kya que reía tranquilamente. 

–¿Ves, Evan? Lo nuestro es la postura horizontal –bromeó ella. 

–Ya lo veo… –rió el hombre–. Cuando logres sintonizar con la Naturaleza podrás sentir y adaptarte instintivamente a las modificaciones de ella tal y como ha logrado el señor James. Enhorabuena.

Zac se encogió de hombros y tragó un trozo de lasaña de paté. –Gracias, ha sido sencillo.

Kya y Ani negaron con la cabeza para después reír. La mujer se puso en pie y recogió los cojines abrazándose a ellos. 

–Eh… son blanditos –comentó sonriendo con deleite–. Yo sólo tengo una petición… no me pongas sándalo, me da sueño –añadió arrugando un poco la nariz. 

–Ya te he visto dando cabezadas al principio –no pudo contenerse a reír Evan por esa vez.

–¡Ey! No es de buena educación reírse de las penurias de una señorita –lo reprendió Kya lanzándole un cojín que Evan devolvió a sus orígenes como hojas antes de que llegara a él.

–La violencia tampoco es propia –replicó Evan mirándola con condescendencia. Se levantó y se dirigió al resto–. Continuaremos en el próximo entrenamiento, señor Knight y señor Sheridan, les aconsejo practicar su concentración, empiecen sólo centrándose en aislarse sin preocuparse por la conexión con el planeta. El resto, vuestro progreso es satisfactorio.

Anakin asintió conforme y se levantó empezando a practicar un poco con sus cuchillos antes de volver a su casa con Zac. Y Dixie se acercó a éste último para comentar algunas pociones. 

–Lo has hecho muy bien también, profe –felicitó Kya a Evan–. Cuando lo consiga te invitaré a una cena… legal –aclaró al final–. Y no me vale eso de que las señoritas no deben invitar –le advirtió señalándolo con un dedo. 

–Puedo invitarte a una cena legal –objetó Evan apartando con un gesto delicado ese maleducado dedo que lo señalaba.

–No voy a conseguir que me dejes invitar a mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó resignada. 

–Es improbable, a no ser que te suponga una satisfacción superior de la que no haya sido consciente –indagó haciéndola alzar el rostro con una mano acunando su barbilla y mejilla.

Kya negó con la cabeza despacio para que esa mano se alejara. –No es que me sienta extrañamente satisfecha demostrando mi independencia ante un hombre –dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero quería agradecerte de alguna manera lo que has hecho. No sólo esto de entrenarnos, ya sabes. 

–Hago lo mejor para Sonic, no tienes nada que agradecerme, sino a la inversa en todo caso –objetó Evan–. Regresa con tus compañeros, te enviaré al mocoso en un momento.

–Claro… –aceptó suspirando–. Pero la próxima vez me gustaría que eligieras un sitio pensando más en lo que te apetece –añadió acariciando un segundo su mejilla–. Eso debería pegártelo un poco Sonic. 

Evan sonrió y asintió suavemente. –Prepara un vestido para la próxima ocasión –concedió.

–Hecho –aceptó y sonrió antes de irse con Zac y Dixie. 

Garret, que había estado esperándola y observando la escena a cierta distancia fue arrastrado al interior del bosque antes de que nadie pudiera notarlo y cuando fue liberado se encontró con el rostro serio de Evan.

–¿Qué coño te crees que hac…?

–Silencio, chaval. Sólo te lo voy a decir una vez. Hazle daño a Kya, un mínimo rasguño, una sola lágrima y me encargaré personalmente de que desees no haber nacido. ¿Me he expresado con claridad? –dijo Evan amenazante, la atmósfera con su poder y la vegetación vibrante lo amenazaban tanto como sus palabras.

Garret tragó y sacó algo de valentía. –No voy a dañarla. Y no es tuya, ¿quién te crees que eres?

–Más te vale. Desaparece de mi vista –ignoró la segunda frase del chico y se apartó dejándole espacio para que obedeciera su orden.

El más joven se alejó sin hacerse de rogar tras matarlo unos segundos con la mirada. Evan lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista, dejó una nota en la que sólo decía: _“Me ocupé de Garret, no agregues más presión.”_ y puso fin a su representación en el mundo dejando su lugar en él a Sonic.

Sonic se despertó poco más de un minuto después, encontró la nota y asintió aunque disconforme porque le hubiese quitado la diversión. Se orientó y corrió hacia la universidad, para su sorpresa se encontró a todos por el camino.

–¡Hola! ¿Acabáis de acabar el entrenamiento? ¿Cómo vais? ¿Ya sabéis los elementos? –preguntó adelantándolos y caminando de espaldas frente a Kya.

–Hola. Hemos decidido ir a casa para practicar lo que nos enseñó Evan. Además yo tengo que ponerme con un par de trabajos –contestó Kya suspirando cansada ante lo último–. Zac lo consiguió a la primera. A mí me costó no dormirme, y al final me dolía la espalda y no pude seguir, pero Evan dijo que Dixie y yo íbamos bien. Ani y Garret tienen que practicar… mucho más –explicó mirando a éste último y sonriendo un segundo. 

–¿El qué de los elementos? Sólo hemos hecho lo de conectar con el planeta y esas cosas –preguntó Dixie interesada. 

Sonic bufó. –Si es que va a velocidad abuelo, para que luego diga –refunfuñó–. Todo eso es sólo como un calentamiento –dijo con un gesto de desdén–, de lo que se trata es de conectar con vuestros elementos, es imposible conectar con todos. Ya sabéis eso de que la magia proviene inicialmente de los Elementos. Yo tengo Madera, obviamente, y Fuego, suelen ser dos a no ser que seas el propio Elemento, claro. Sí que os queda –chasqueó la lengua–, va a pasarse el tiempo demasiado rápido con tantas siestas.

–El próximo día lo haremos perfecto para que avance –lo animó Kya–. Palabrita –bromeó ofreciéndole el meñique. 

Él lo unió con el de ella. –Mejor que no diga nada de promesas que luego la lío con el historial que tenemos –dijo divertido.

–Mejor –rió ella–. Entonces, ¿vas a venir un rato al cuarto? 

–Un rato hasta que te pongas a hacer esas cosas aburridas.

Kya asintió sonriendo y cuando llegaron a la universidad se quedó unos pasos por detrás de Ani, Dixie, Zac y Sonic que estaba robando lasaña al más alto, para poder hablar con Garret. 

–¿Nos vemos cuando acabe el trabajo? –preguntó con una sonrisa entre traviesa y cariñosa. 

Garret se obligó a reponerse del cabreo que llevaba encima, miró de soslayo a Sonic y acercó a Kya para besarla apasionadamente. –Te estaré esperando impaciente.

Ella asintió antes de volver a besarlo y separarse de nuevo. –Intentaré terminar pronto –prometió y se reunió con el resto para coger a Sonic e ir a su habitación.

**Continuará...**


	20. Capítulo 20

Kya cerró los ojos, dejándose caer en la hierba de espaldas, respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento dando por finalizado el duelo. Después de tener la sesión con Evan, habían vuelto a los duelos según el tipo de magia para practicar mejor las capacidades de cada uno y al final de la semana hacían un entrenamiento intensivo con duelo grupo contra grupo. 

–Vale… lo admito. Esta vez... tú ganas –le concedió a Garret sin abrir los ojos, esa vez se había ganado la victoria a pulso, el hombre había mejorado considerablemente durante ese año y no le extrañaría que pronto lo subieran de categoría. 

–¿Y dónde está mi premio? Prometo dejarte… ganar en otras pequeñas batallas –dijo Garret tumbándose a su lado también cansado, acariciando desde el hombro hasta la mano, apretándola y pasando a rodearle la cintura, su respiración se calmaba gradualmente y rozaba su cuello.

–No recuerdo que yo obtuviera premios en mis grandes victorias –replicó Kya girando la cabeza para mirarlo, con sus labios prácticamente rozando los de él. 

–Me ocuparé de que los recuperes –ronroneó antes de besarla.

–¿Todos? –preguntó rompiendo el beso un segundo girando su cuerpo para colocarse sobre él–. Si no recuerdo mal son bastantes más que los tuyos –lo picó. 

–Haré un esfuerzo… sólo por ti –bromeó reanudando el beso y, apretándola contra él, los hizo rodar cambiando de posición.

Kya llevó sus manos al pecho de él y fue descendiendo lentamente hasta dejarlas a escasos centímetros de su entrepierna. –Creo que deberíamos volver –le recordó maliciosamente. 

–Anakin y tu amigo deben de estar jugando aún –denegó Garret más interesado en el camino que estaba llevando esa mano. 

Ella negó con la cabeza divertida, lo empujó con una mano para que fuera él quien estuviera de espaldas de nuevo y con la otra desabrochó el pantalón con agilidad. –Puede que me dé tiempo a darte tu premio –contestó apretando la polla de Garret con esa mano y moviéndola lentamente. 

–¿El premio? Un adelanto –regateó metiendo una mano por su ropa hasta sujetar una nalga y después hacerse camino entre sus piernas.

Kya cogió esa mano y la sacó de sus pantalones. –Hoy quedé en ir con Sonic. 

–Estás de coña –dijo incrédulo, tratando de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo ella no había parado con el trabajo manual.

–No, tengo ir con él luego. Y ahora… no tenemos tiempo para nada más –contestó alejándose de esa mano, para lamer la extensión de la erección de Garret varias veces sin detener el vaivén de su mano.

La acción hizo que Garret se arqueara y callara aunque seguía fastidiándole los planes de Kya y que lo detuviera, estaba hambriento de ella, quería tocarla, no sólo obtener ese placer él. Llevó una mano a su cabeza, enredando los dedos en su pelo, los de la otra mano acabó enterrándolos en la tierra cuando se sintió cerca. Kya introdujo el miembro de él en su boca succionando y aumentando el ritmo hasta que lo sintió endurecerse más entre sus labios y empezó a derramarse dentro de su boca. Cuando acabó dio una última lamida a su pene terminando de limpiar todo y se incorporó lamiéndose un poco los labios. 

Se levantaron y Garret se recolocó la ropa, antes de avanzar hacia donde estaba el resto la retuvo con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano hizo que lo mirara. –¿Te veré esta noche?

Kya sonrió con cariño. –Lo intentaré, espero que no se haga muy tarde –prometió alzándose para poder alcanzar a besarlo lentamente. 

–Te esperaré –aseguró apenas conteniendo sus celos, de Sonic medio se fiaba, de Evan ni de coña y estaba claro que no se podía confiar en cuál de los dos estuviera presente.

Ella asintió dejando un nuevo beso en sus labios y comenzando a acercarse a donde estaba el resto. –¿Habéis terminado todos? 

–¿Queréis lasaña? –ofreció Zac por respuesta mirando en dirección a donde Anakin y Sonic seguían luchando, el primero serio, el segundo reía como un loco aunque ambos se veían cansados.

–¿En serio? ¿Nunca van a acabar una pelea? –preguntó cansada aceptando la oferta de Zac. Tras unos cuantos bocados bufó y se puso de pie–. ¡Sonic, voy a comerme tu lasaña! No te importa, ¿verdad?

–¡NOOO! Ni se te ocurra… ¡ay! –contestó Sonic interrumpiéndose cuando Anakin logró golpearlo con su viento haciéndolo rodar hacia atrás. Creó un muro de vegetación y se levantó–. Que estaba contestando, córtate un poco –regañó a su contrincante alargando una planta de cintas en su dirección a través del viento que logró hacerle un corte en la pierna.

La mujer lo dio por imposible y se tumbó junto a Zac. –¡Sólo intenta acabar antes de que me duerma! –pidió resignada. 

–¡Vaaale! Ya acabo. ¡Que vuestros duelos sean un rollo no quiere decir que todos lo sean! –gritó Sonic comenzando a acumular a su alrededor plantas del bosque para poner en marcha una nueva estrategia de ataque que había estado ideando y cuando creyó tener suficiente las lanzó hacia Anakin moviéndolas tratando de esquivar lo máximo posible el viento cortante, cuando llegó al hombre lo enrolló por completo en las plantas y lo apretó, dejando el mínimo espacio interior para que pudiera respirar–. Ya está, cansina. ¿Nos vamos?

Kya se levantó y se colgó del cuello de Sonic. –No soy una cansina y mis duelos no son para nada aburridos –se defendió–. Vosotros sois demasiado lentos. Ahora saca a Ani y vámonos. Necesito una ducha… –dijo lo último más para sí que para Sonic. 

–Es que no quería acabar, no somos lentos, lo alargamos a propósito para medir la resistencia y que nos dé tiempo a ejercitar más cosas. ¿A que sí, Anakin? –se defendió Sonic devolviendo las plantas a su tamaño y lugar, liberando en el proceso al hombre.

–Claro… el saltimbanquis tiene razón, Kya –contestó el aludido sacudiéndose un poco–. Pero no vuelvas a encerrarme que no tengo claustrofobia, pero tampoco es algo que me guste –le recriminó a Sonic. 

–Ha sido un ratito de nada y… ¡gané!

–Claro, claro… como digas –concedió Anakin sentándose con Zac y dejando un beso en la mejilla de éste. 

Zac lo abrazó, peinó un poco quitándole hojas del pelo y le dio agua y un tupper con arroz con tomate y pollo que había hecho para él.

–¿Mañana entrenamos? –preguntó Kya a Anakin, aún sin soltar a Sonic. 

–Yo tengo un examen dentro de dos días. 

–Oh… bueno, vale. Haremos un descanso, así me pongo al día con mis trabajos y tengo que terminar un cuadro –aceptó–. ¿Os viene bien al resto?

–Yo tengo que terminar dos libros más para la clase de literatura hispánica, me vendrá bien descansar –contestó Dixie asintiendo y poniéndose en pie para marcharse. 

Zac asintió, su trabajo como diseñador de videojuegos tenía un horario absolutamente flexible, Garret se encogió de hombros, él estaba totalmente dedicado a mejorar e ir contra la Orden de Jade.

–Entrenaremos por nuestra cuenta hasta dentro de dos días –dijo Garret, le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo a Anakin en la espalda y tras lanzar una mirada a Kya, en su opinión demasiado adosada a Sonic, se alejó levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

–¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó Kya a Sonic mirando a Garret alejarse, sintiéndose un poco culpable sin entender bien la razón, Garret y ella no eran pareja exactamente y además Sonic era su amigo, no era raro que de vez en cuando lo abrazara, aunque no lo solía hacer con gente delante. 

Sonic asintió. –Hasta luego. Practicar mucho –se despidió cogiendo a Kya de la mano y caminando en dirección contraria al resto para adentrarse en el bosque.

Caminaron unos minutos y después Sonic se subió a un árbol, llevando a Kya a su misma altura moviendo una rama, la hizo sujetarse fuerte a él y las ramas les fueron llevando rápidamente por el bosque, Sonic surfeaba sobre éstas para ir aún más rápido y reía. El lugar donde se detuvieron era definitivamente una de las partes más oscuras del bosque, pero la vida parecía concentrarse en torno a uno de los más viejos árboles, exuberantes enredaderas trepaban por el roble y parecía haber todo un jardín tanto de plantas medicinales y como simplemente vistosas al pie de éste. La casita de Sonic estaba en lo alto del árbol donde se bifurcaban las ramas más gruesas, aunque no así sobre este, ramas y la propia corteza del tronzo parecía haberse extendido y retorcido madera sobre madera para formar la casa de cuyas paredes crecían hojas y frutos. Se podría haber esperado una escalera, pero no la había, allí sólo iba él mismo y Kya, nadie más conocía su ubicación, si Evan había aceptado el hechizo rastreador era porque podía burlarlo cuando le daba la gana y cuando se acercaba a casa desviaba la señal a un apartamento situado en la linde del otro lado del bosque que mantenía en desorden regularmente por si osaban comprobarlo mientras no estaban.

Sonic se bajó de la rama frente a una pared con Kya e hizo que las ramas se movieran para formar un umbral y poder entrar. Cogió una vela y frotó el dedo índice y pulgar sobre la mecha concentrando el calor hasta que logró que prendiera y con esa vela comenzó a encender las otras. La sala principal contaba con una cómoda cama con suaves sábanas blancas a elección de Evan en la pared del fondo que lo ocupaba casi todo. A la izquierda de la puerta había un armario lleno de ropa de los dos, en la pared contigua un escritorio con una silla que parecía un trono por su aspecto fuerte y confortable, una pequeña estantería con libros de magia y literatura, en la esquina siguiente había una cortina de gruesa tela aunque parecía compuesta por hojas caídas en otoño que daba al improvisado cuarto de baño. A la derecha de la estancia había una encimera con una bombona de butano conectada a una cocina, los dos únicos elementos de metal en la estancia aparte de los cubiertos y una sartén y una olla, una cálida alfombra en el suelo de un tono verde mezclado con trazas marrones era todo.

–¿Vas a ducharte? –preguntó Kya dejando la pequeña mochila en el escritorio y sacando de ella una bolsa con lo que parecían bollos y un bote de mermelada. 

Sonic lo meditó un segundo y se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que sí, mejor ir primero, luego te caliento el agua y eso, dijiste que necesitabas una ducha, ¿no?

Ella asintió revisando los armarios. –Voy haciendo algo para cenar. ¿Patatas guisadas? –preguntó mirándolo por encima del hombro. 

–Yo no tardo siglos como tú, pero como quieras. Aún me queda tomate hecho –dijo indicando los botes de cristal a un lado de la encimera mientras se desnudaba.

Kya apartó la mirada de él rápidamente. –Sólo es pelarlas y ponerlas al fuego –replicó Kya–. Y no tardo tanto, no soy Zoe, pero cuesta desenredar el pelo. Estoy pensando que debería cortarlo –comentó sacando unas patatas y empezando a pelarlas mientras hervía el agua. 

Sonic se quedó con una pierna a medio camino de quitarse los pantalones, con una pierna aún en la pernera, la miró y arrugó la nariz. –Nunca has tenido el pelo corto, estarías muy rara –se acercó a ella consiguiendo deshacerse del pantalón por el camino y una vez frente a ella le recogió el pelo de modo que no pudiera ver ni un mechón de ese largo cabello–. Lo que yo decía: muy rara –concluyó volviendo a arrugar la nariz.

Kya tragó sonrojándose por la cercanía. –N-no me lo cortaría tan corto –contestó desviando un poco la mirada. 

–¿Cuánto entonces, así? –preguntó doblando el pelo a ambos lados de su rostro a la altura de los ojos.

–No sé –contestó apresuradamente, no le gustaba ese impulso por pegarse más a Sonic que le hacía temblar un poco–. Quizá sea una mala ide… ¡auch! –se quejó soltando el cuchillo y la patata que tenía en la mano. 

Sonic se asustó al ver la escandalosa herida en el dedo de Kya, cogió su mano y se metió el dedo en la boca chupando fuerte mientras hacía que una de las ramas que formaba la casa se moviera para traerle la poción para los cortes y vendas. –Ya no sangra, ven, vamos a curarte –dijo sin soltarle la mano haciendo que se sentara en la cama junto a él, limpió con cuidado la herida aplicando el ungüento y le puso un montón de vendaje, después de todo se trataba del dedo de Kya, tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera protegido para que se curara, de haberse cortado él apenas se habría molestado en chuparse el dedo para cortar la hemorragia antes de continuar pelando patatas.

–Gr-gracias –musitó Kya completamente roja mirándolo de soslayo. Ver y sentir como chupaba su dedo le había hecho olvidarse por completo de la herida e ideas menos inocentes habían inundado su mente. Además que estuviera completamente desnudo no ayudaba a que ella se calmara, pero debía hacerlo, era su amigo, simplemente no podía pensar esas cosas de él, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, así como hacía más de un año que ni siquiera se besaban, no como con Evan, pero eran cosas diferentes–. No es más que un cortecito, no tenías porqué haberte molestado. 

–Claro que sí, ¿y si se te infecta y te pones mala? ¡Oh! ¿Te duele? Espera, también hay una poción para eso –dijo Sonic preocupado, fue a levantarse para buscarla, pero cambió de opinión e hizo que una rama hiciera el trabajo, era mejor no dejarla sola cuando estaba herida para darle su apoyo.

–Sonic… no es necesario no me duele no te preocupes –denegó Kya mirando la venda en el dedo–. Ves a ducharte mientras acabo las patatas –lo instó. 

Sonic negó con la cabeza. –No vas a seguir con el cuchillo –denegó–, te quedas aquí quietecita o lo que sea menos cortar cosas, ¿vale?

–Pero… 

–No me voy a mover hasta que digas que sí –interrumpió serio cruzándose de brazos.

Kya suspiró y asintió, cualquier cosa con tal de que el sonrojo se fuera de una maldita vez. –Bien, me quedaré aquí. 

Sonic le dio un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. –No tardo nada –dijo levantándose y metiéndose detrás de la cortina. 

Abrió el grifo de la ducha para que el agua de la lluvia almacenada en un depósito árbol arriba cayera sobre él, se enjabonó rápidamente con el jabón natural que olía a pino, se aclaró y se sacudió tras cerrar el agua. Se pasó una toalla por todas partes sin entretenerse mucho, la secó con magia y la dejó en su percha habitual. Salió aún goteando, sacó del armario unos pantalones verdes de lino y se los puso mientras observaba a Kya.

–¿Estás mejor? ¿Aún quieres ducharte? Aunque se te mojará la venda, no deberías mojarla. Oh… bueno, si quieres ducharte luego te pondré otra, no hay problema –dijo volviendo a sentarse a su lado mirándola expectante.

Kya lo miró aliviada de verlo vestido, había esperado que saliera cubierto con una toalla, pero no había sido así, y no había podido más que maldecirlo interiormente por no darse cuenta de esas cosas. 

–Necesito una ducha –contestó asintiendo–, así que mejor aquí para que me vendes luego –añadió levantándose para coger su mochila con la ropa limpia y entrando al baño. 

–Kya, espera que no calenté el agua –Sonic se levantó rápidamente y la siguió entrando tras ella en el reducido espacio que sólo tenía la ducha y el asiento con un agujero que hacía las funciones de váter. Puso las manos sobre la alcachofa de la ducha y se concentró en enviar el calor para calentar el agua. Tardó unos minutos porque había llovido bastante, pero lo consiguió–. Ya está… –algo o más bien alguien dentro de él le hizo saber que faltaba algo, Sonic se quedó pensativo hasta que lo dedujo–. ¡Oh, claro! Una toalla limpia.

–Cierto, se me olvidaba eso de secarme –contestó Kya medio en broma empezando a quitarse su propia ropa para entretenerse en algo, dejándola doblada a un lado y quedando sólo con la camiseta ancha y la ropa interior esperando a Sonic. 

–Ten, esta es para ti –dijo entregándole una toalla con su nombre y un motivo floral en el borde–. Pero no te la puedes llevar, pequeña saqueadora.

Kya rió cogiendo la toalla. –No lo haré –prometió–. Salgo pronto. 

–Voy haciendo la comida, luego te cambio la venda –dijo Sonic y le dio un abrazo y otro beso en la mejilla porque cuando te hacías daño sentías más ganas de que te mimaran, o así lo veía él, siempre recordaría el primer abrazo cuando aquel puma le había regalado las largas cicatrices que aún persistían en su espalda y se había sentido más reconfortado y querido que jamás en su vida, y atravesó las cortinas.

Cuando salió de la ducha con una sudadera que le venía de vestido y el pelo suelto mojado toda la casa olía ya a la rica comida que Sonic estaba preparando. Su amigo estaba hablando, o más bien discutiendo consigo mismo y ella no pudo más que sonreír. 

–¿Por qué te riñe Evan? –preguntó divertida llegando a su lado. 

–Nada, le encanta incordiarme sobre todo cuando cocino, según él hay un modo adecuado de cortar las cosas y un orden hasta cuando simplemente hago un puré –bufó Sonic, movió un poco las patatas y bajó el fuego–. Vamos a volver a vendarte eso –dijo cogiéndola de la muñeca para conducirla a la cama.

Ella se dejó guiar sabiendo que era inútil replicar y se dejó hacer sin perder detalle. –Pues yo creo que huele bien –comentó–, hace tiempo que me alimento de sándwiches de la cafetería –añadió haciendo una mueca. 

–¿Sólo bocadillos de esos blandurrios? –cuestionó Sonic mirándola con horror, el mismo sentimiento que Evan le estaba transmitiendo ante la noticia.

–No he tenido mucho tiempo, con las clases, los trabajos, los entrenamientos… –se excusó. 

–¿Y por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? –la recriminó–. Te hubiésemos llevado comida, Evan sabe hacer carne, no te llevaría sólo verdura, tranquila. Tú me llevaste siempre comida cuando yo no tenía y ahora sí tengo y tú no tienes tiempo para conseguirla. ¿No quieres que yo te cuide? –dijo lo último entre dolido y suspicaz porque ahora ese lugar lo hubiese acaparado otro que conocía.

–¿Cómo no voy a querer, Sonic? No digas tonterías –replicó ella abrazándolo y acomodándose para quedar sentada entre sus piernas–. Simplemente no se me ocurrió, era fácil bajar a por un bocata y listo. Pero la verdad es que echo de menos unos macarrones con carne –dijo riendo suavemente–. ¿Quién voy a querer que me cuide que no seáis vosotros? 

Sonic apretó los labios para no decirle quién pensaba, según Evan no debía molestar a Kya, él no tenía el tacto y podría salir escaldado. –Mañana tendrás macarrones con carne –dijo levantándose para seguir moviendo el guiso y que no se le quemara.

–Sonic… –lo llamó levantándose también y yendo tras él–. ¿Pasa algo? No me has dicho todo –dijo bajando un poco la mirada cuando llegó a su lado–. ¿Te molesta algo? –volvió a preguntar, aunque intuía qué era lo que podía molestarlo. 

El chico negó con la cabeza y le ofreció la cuchara con un poco de salsa. –¿Está bien de sal?

Kya la probó con cuidado de no quemarse y asintió. –Está bueno –aseguró, apagó el fuego cerró la olla con la tapa y tiró de Sonic para volver a la cama y abrazarlo de nuevo–. Estás enfadado. 

–No estoy enfadado, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? Aunque sí tengo un poco de hambre –hizo el intento de levantarse, pero ella lo retuvo.

–Porque… no me cuentas qué te preocupa y creo que es porque… no te cae bien Garret, yo lo sabía y aún así… 

Sonic se rascó la nuca, había sido cazado, ya no tenía otra. –Sé que no es asunto mío –empezó a decir–, que tú te acuestas con quien quieres y eso, pero ¿por qué con ese imbécil? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene? Cuerpo, tinta y su infinito afán de venganza a ciegas. Es imbécil –reiteró–. Y como te arrastre a toda su mierda, como te haga el menor daño… –se calló para no terminar de decir la amenaza, bien podría pensar que estaba pensando en alguna broma demasiado pesada como con Lionel, no al extremo que se sentía capaz de llevarlo, después de todo este sí había sido advertido.

Kya suspiró. –Él me trata bien, no es un imbécil todo el tiempo, conmigo no se ha portado mal nunca –contestó–. No sé qué tiene, Sonic. Pero tampoco quiero que pienses que es algo más que los anteriores, vale, él era… mi amigo antes, pero eso no lo cambia –rió un tanto amargamente–. Si pudiera encontrar a alguien tan estupendo como tú… –musitó negando con la cabeza–. No creo que me haga daño, Sonic. De ningún tipo. 

–Más le vale –rumió para su cuello antes de dirigirse a ella–. Bien. Entonces vamos a comer, vas a descansar un rato y después te vas a vestir para salir por ahí. Te devolveré a las 12 como Cenicienta para que no mueras mañana en clase –dijo antes de que pudiera ponerle esa excusa, si lo que hacía falta era buscar un tío mejor pues era mejor ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes.

–Pero Sonic… no quiero ir en busca y captura de ese novio perfecto que no existe –protestó ella. 

–Tonterías, claro que existe y mejor que yo que no sirvo para eso, y sin cicatrices, ni costumbres extrañas, ni locura por andar comunicándose con un abuelo raro voyer. No te preocupes, no vamos a buscar en los suburbios, hoy iremos de un rollo distinto y de paso lo pasaremos bien –insistió Sonic, levantándose para empezar a repartir la comida.

Kya fue hasta él y le hizo mirarla poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas. –Sonic. Para mí, no hay, ni habrá nadie mejor que tú, con cicatrices, costumbres raras y todo lo que quieras. Eres lo mejor –aseguró sonriéndole dulcemente. 

Sonic rodó los ojos. –No lo soy, Kya, deja de intentar subirme la autoestima, la tengo bien, no me hace falta. Mira, si resulta que después de todo acaba por ser Garret, pues vale, pero no te vas a quedar sola sin nadie. Yo no creo en todo eso del amor romántico, pero al resto de gente le funciona y le hace feliz así que tú también tienes que tenerlo, porque te mereces ser lo más feliz posible, ¿vale? 

Ella suspiró cansinamente. –Está bien, como digas, Sonic –concedió cogiendo un plato de patatas y sus cubiertos correspondientes–. Pero que no creas en el amor no quiere decir que no te pase –añadió empezando a comer. 

–Es un invento humano, como el hada de los dientes o Santa Claus, mientras te lo crees te hace feliz, así de simple –replicó Sonic, ignorando la clara desesperación de Evan en el tema, ya había leído unas cuantas charlas y al fin había conseguido que lo dejara en paz, más le valía no volver a ello porque la siguiente carta la quemaría.

–Eres un cabezón –murmuró decidiendo no decir nada más al respecto. 

–Entonces… ¿estarás con ánimo de salir o no? –prefirió preguntar esa vez, tampoco iba a obligarla si realmente no quería.

–No quiero salir en busca de novio –contestó simplemente–. Patch y Zoe ya están bastante empeñados con eso, Sonic, y sinceramente, cuando estoy con alguien no me veo manteniendo una relación más allá de un rollo con él. Siempre lo achaqué al miedo, pero… es una sensación extraña porque cuando lo pienso detenidamente siento que se me escapa algo, como si realmente no fuera miedo, sino que simplemente le faltara algo –explicó encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero bueno, no importa, podemos salir un rato si quieres. 

–Ya sabes lo que dicen, sólo necesitas encontrar a la persona adecuada –contestó haciendo nota mental de que tenía que hablar con Patch, no lo veía desde la semana pasada. Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama de costado con el plato vacío, siempre comía demasiado rápido–. No te apetece salir hoy conmigo, si sales sin ganas será aburrido. Da igual, otro día.

Kya recogió los platos y se tumbó quedando frente a él. –Soy una mala amiga –susurró apenada cerrando los ojos–. Gracias por ayudarme con todo. 

–Malísima –concordó sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente–, no he hecho nada –rebatió bajando un poco por la cama para abrazarla y poder poner la cabeza bajo su cabeza como cuando él era el más pequeño.

–Simplemente estar conmigo, Sonic –dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo–, y protegerme de todo –añadió acariciando su espalda y su pelo. 

–Tú siempre me cuidas –dijo relajado por sus caricias–. No quiero salir hoy tampoco –cambió de idea en ese preciso instante, se estaba demasiado bien así y no podía tener eso todos los días.

–En ese caso queda suspendida la salida –confirmó Kya cerrando los ojos, en un rato avisaría a Garret de que no podría ir esa noche a verlo, sólo esperaba que él no se enfadara. 

La mañana los encontró durmiendo abrazados casi en la misma posición, Sonic se había encogido un poco, pero por lo demás había podido dormir en paz sin la necesidad de notar una madera firme a su espalda que lo protegiera, con ella sosteniéndolo se sentía a salvo.

**Continuará...**


	21. Capítulo 21

Bajó del coche de Anakin frotándose los ojos, cansada, odiaba que los mandaran a hacer misiones lejos, si no iba conduciendo el coche le daba sueño. Esa vez los habían mandado a Salem por unos rumores sobre unos sucesos extraños, cada vez estos de la Orden eran más estúpidamente crédulos. ¡Por el amor de dios! Los sucesos extraños en Salem estaban a la orden de día, no era como si fueran a encontrarse allí a un _pica_. 

–¿Qué se supone que tenemos que investigar? –preguntó Kya con cansancio sentándose en el capó del coche mirando cómo el otro grupo bajaba del suyo en ese momento. 

–Ruidos extraños en una casa abandonada –contestó Anakin. 

–¡La madre que los…! –maldijo en voz alta pasándose la mano por el pelo–. Ya vine de viaje turístico a Salem con el colegio, no me apetece repetir. 

–Ahora te esperas, después de la panzada de viaje –dijo Sonic despanzurrado en el suelo moviendo las manos como si su único propósito en la vida fuera acariciar la hierba.

–Levántate, colgao. Tenemos trabajo –lo urgió Garret dándole un poco con el pie y pasando de largo.

–Es un rollooo… –se volvió a quejar Kya–. Yo tendría que estar pintando en estos momentos a ese adonis que se ha apuntado como modelo, no cazando brujas –replicó bajando del coche. 

Sonic se rió. –¿Y cómo llevas los sonrojos?

La mujer lo miró mal un segundo. –Perfectamente, cuando pinto lo hago con una mirada estrictamente profesional. Tengo prohibidas las ideas pervertidas –se defendió. 

–Claaaro, claaaro, totalmente profesional, ¿y a qué viene la pena entonces? –objetó el otro.

–Prefiero estar dibujando algo agradable a la vista que visitar por duodécima vez Salem –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. 

–Yo nunca he estado aquí, haz de guía –dijo Sonic estirando un brazo instándola a que lo levantara–. Luego te invito a chupitos.

Kya lo cogió y tiró de él. –Acepto esos chupitos –asintió sonriendo, arrastrándolo por la hierba–. Venga… vago, ayuda… ¿tú te crees que es plan hacer que una señorita haga tales esfuerzos? 

–Soy Sonic, So-nic. Creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien... que no está de buen humor en este momento. Es divertido –dijo acabando por reír.

–Te aseguro que no te confundo con Evan. Él estaría ya haciendo lo que debe hacer para que yo pueda volver a clase y no pierda horas de mi valiosa educación –lo reprendió. 

–O haciéndose un té –dijo risueño y acabó doblándose por el fuerte sentimiento con el que el hombre lo regañó, pero sólo consiguió que riera más fuerte mientras se sujetaba el pecho.

Kya bufó, sonriendo un poco por el comentario. –Vamos a acabar con el trabajo, anda –lo instó más suavemente tirando un poquito. 

–Moveros o os dejamos a los dos aquí –los llamó Anakin empezando a caminar. 

–Vaaale, ya voy –aceptó Sonic haciendo que la hierba se engrosara y alargara hasta levantarlo.

–Vago –murmuró Kya negando con la cabeza y siguiendo a Anakin. 

–Sabes que lo paso mal en los viajes, Kya –protestó el chico alcanzándola por la espalda y abrazándola.

–Eso te pasa porque te has negado a sacarte el carnet de moto para poder comprarte una –objetó ella alzando la cabeza para mirarlo y sacarle la lengua. 

–Es un engorro, me da pereza, y no soy el único que busca cualquier opción antes que ir de compras. Explotadora –la recriminó.

–Es que la ropa de Evan y la tuya me queda a medida, perfecta, sois geniales adivinando mi talla –lo halagó dejando un beso en su carrillo. 

Sonic suspiró, sacó un cigarrillo y llegó al lado de Zac. –Nos explota, Zac, es malvada, cada año más.

Zac le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y tras darle una calada a su propio cigarrillo que ya estaba en las últimas continuó caminando.

–No os explot… –la frase de Kya quedó cortada a la mitad cuando una especie de muros cayeron sobre ellos haciendo que quedaran separados en lo que parecía un laberinto de espejos–. ¡Sonic! 

–¿Qué mierda es esto? ¡Kya! –gritó Sonic.

Zac a su lado comenzó a lanzar bolitas contra los cristales formando un campo protector a su alrededor antes de dar las últimas dos caladas a su cigarrillo.

–¡Sonic! ¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Kya moviéndose por el laberinto intentando encontrarlo. 

–¡Sí, estoy con Zac! ¿Dónde estás? Esto resuena por todos lados –maldijo.

–¡No lo sé! Mierda… –maldijo–. Intentaré encontr… ¡Ay, joder! 

–¡Kya! ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Sonic preocupado avanzando hacia uno de los espejos, pero Zac lo sujetó por la capucha de la sudadera.

–No los toques, no me gusta cómo se siente –dijo Zac sin soltarlo y mirando a su alrededor, aún con aspecto distraído.

–¡Encontré a Dixie! Estoy bien, sólo chocamos –lo tranquilizó–. Vamos a intentar buscar la salida. 

–¿No queréis jugar conmigo? –se escuchó una voz dulce de niña por todos los lados del laberinto. 

–¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta? –se escuchó la lejana voz de Garret.

–¿No habéis venido a jugar? –los pequeños y ligeros pasos se escucharon con tanta claridad o más que la propia voz. 

–¡Arriba! –en lo alto de una de las paredes había una niña de unos siete años, con el pelo rosa grisáceo, un vestido azul desgastado y una pistola bastante más grande que su pequeña mano. 

–¿Por qué no me contestan, Anna? Quizá debamos disparar para que nos hagan caso –siguió hablando la niña dirigiéndose a la pistola. 

–Mira, niña, vete a jugar con tu pistola de agua a otro lado, los mayores tienen que trabajar –dijo Garret desesperándose, tenían una misión para la Orden, no tenía tiempo para niñitas a las que sus padres dejaban ir por ahí como si nada malo ocurriera en el mundo–. Deberías irte a casa.

La pequeña se giró lentamente para mirarlo casi con odio. –¡Eres malo! Si no vas a jugar tendré que matarte –lo amenazó–. Si Nuwa no juega, Jade la mata. 

Garret empalideció y miró a la niña en shock, no podía ser que cayeran tan bajo como para usar a niños en esa guerra, cuando reaccionó fue para cabrearse por tal atrocidad, pero no por ello iba a detenerse, su sino era destruir a la Orden de Jade, vengar a su hermano y en ese asunto el fin sí justificaba los medios. 

–Juguemos a los castillos, princesita –dijo decidido, se abrió la camisa y activó un sello del castillo de la bruja Maléfica que en su construcción rompió varias filas de espejos y desde la torre más alta sacó el dragón a juego que lanzó fuego verde en dirección a la niña.

La risa de la niña se escuchó por todos lados y ella desapareció de la vista de todos para aparecer poco después detrás de donde estaba Garret. –El de las pinturas no siguió las reglas Anna… rompió mis espejos preciados. Tenemos que castigarlo –dijo disparando agua en la dirección de Garret que escurrió por el cristal de la ventana de la torre. 

Garret se dobló y se llevó las manos al cuello sintiendo que se ahogaba, de hecho en el reflejo de la ventana podía ver unas manos tratando de asfixiarlo, pero por más que se arañaba y trataba de apartarlas en su cuello no había nada. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y con la falta de oxígeno en el cerebro que iba llevándolo a la inconsciencia sus hechizos desaparecieron, en ese preciso instante la presión cesó y pudo volver a llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Anakin lanzó con un tornado varios de los trozos de cristales a la niña y se apresuró a socorrer a Garret intentando que reaccionara. 

–¿Y las niñas no quieren jugar conmigo? Podemos tomar el té –volvió a repetir la pregunta apareciendo frente a Kya y Dixie quien dio un par de pasos atrás y cuando tocó uno de los espejos este pareció absorberla–. ¡La niña morena quiere jugar, Anna! ¡Juguemos, juguemos a las pruebas del laberinto! 

–¡Joder! ¡No toquéis los espejos u os quedaréis encerrados dentro! –gritó Kya para que la escucharan el resto, mirando a Dixie que no paraba de gritar y dar golpes al cristal. 

–¡¿Dentro?! ¿Cómo te vas a quedar dentro del espejo? Es un cristal finito –dijo Sonic.

–Magia, esa niña es problemática, tratar de no mirar los espejos –dijo Zac aún en tono relajado. Sonic al instante hizo crecer la hierba a su alrededor para dejar de ver cualquier reflejo aún dentro de la barrera de Zac.

–¡Y no rompáis ninguno… Dixie está dentro! –añadió Kya viendo con horror cómo la otra mujer empezaba a ser perseguida por una roca enorme que amenazaba con aplastarla. 

La castaña invocó a su fénix y éste atacó a la cría casi logrando que cayera del muro que formaban los espejos. 

–La otra niña no nos deja jugar, los de Nuwa son malas personas, ya lo dijo Vale, pero yo me encargaré de que todos jueguen, Anna –Kya trató de cerrar los ojos rápidamente, pero no fue lo suficiente rápida pues al instante se estaba viendo a sí misma con grandes chorros de su propia sangre saliendo de ellos. El grito de horror se escuchó sin problemas. 

–¡No, no… por favor! ¡Vale!

–¡KYA! –el grito angustiado de Sonic opacó los preocupado de Garret y Anakin–. Tengo que ir Zac –dijo el chico, pero un sentimiento que le rogaba que esperara y a la vez un férreo deseo de luchar por parte de Evan logró detenerlo. 

Sí, esto era serio, tenía que ir con todo, no sabía qué le había hecho a Kya y ¡dios! Dixie estaba dentro de los espejos, ¿y si se quedaba ahí para siempre? ¡¿Y si Kya también había sido atrapada?! Para tardar lo menos posible se quitó las zapatillas y dobló las piernas poniendo los pies en contacto con el suelo, juntó sus manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas quedando un tanto encogido, en un minuto estuvo listo. Hizo crecer una secuoya y se subió a ella elevándose mientras ésta crecía y crecía hasta que desde su altura pudo divisar todo el laberinto, entonces extendió ramas hacia donde estaban Kya y Garret y Anakin para aislarlos de los espejos como lo estaba el lugar en que había estado con Zac.

–¡Tramposo! Odio a los tramposos. ¡Así no se juega! –replicó la enana sin poder hacer realmente nada por atraparlo excepto intentar lanzar agua a su paso. 

Sonic bufó. –Odio las normas, las normas son para los ancianos y la gente de ciudad, criaja –dijo decidiendo cerrar los ojos y extender las ramas de la secuoya en todas direcciones y a su alrededor, confiando en que sentiría por éstas si la niña se acercaba, mientras se movía hacia donde estaba Kya.

–¡Tramposos, tramposos! –gritó la niña y al no poder alcanzar a Sonic hizo que varios cortes aparecieran en el cuerpo de Dixie, quien gritó haciendo sentir impotentes a todos. 

Kya se había encogido dejándose caer de rodillas aún rogando que parara, aunque el dolor que creía sentir y la visión hubieran desaparecido, la sangre había empezado a salir también por sus uñas y sus oídos cuando Sonic había logrado cubrir ese espejo. 

–Kya… Kya… shh… tranquila, ya está –dijo Sonic con voz suave y abrazándola cuando llegó mientras sacaba un bote con un ungüento curativo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo agrandaba, haciendo crecer algodón para poder aplicarlo en donde veía sangre.

Ella lo miró con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. –Sonic… sangre, había sangre –dijo agarrando su camiseta fuertemente. 

El sonido de las ramas al ser cortadas se iba acercando a ellos cada vez más. 

–Mierda –maldijo el chico al oírlo y sentirlo en la vegetación–. Tenemos que volver a arriba, Kya.

Ella asintió poniéndose en pie, pero sin soltarlo y dejó que las ramas y Sonic la llevaran al árbol. Cuando llegaron pudo distinguir a Garret, Anakin y Zac que habían subido también, los dos últimos seguramente ayudados por el viento de Ani. 

–Tenemos que sacar a Dixie. Ya –dijo Anakin tras asegurarse de que Kya estaba bien. 

–Sí, ¿pero cómo? Si los rompes puede ser como en las películas que te llevas siete años de mala suerte y se rompe lo de dentro y… no me van los puzzles –dijo Sonic.

–No se pueden romper o morirá –concordó Zac.

–Hay que cargársela –dijo Garret sin miramientos.

–Eso no va a ser sencillo. Se mueve con su reflejo, puede manejar los espejos a su antojo y dominarnos con un simple reflejo –enumeró Anakin. 

–Jugando… –murmuró Kya saliendo lentamente del estado de shock–. Quiere jugar, ¿no? Pues juguemos con sus reglas. 

–No vas a volver a estar cerca de un espejo ni de esa niña diabólica –aseveró Sonic y miró a Garret–. Tú, ¿no estás tan dispuesto? ¿No tienes dragones y bombas y no sé cuántos juguetes más? Pues hazlo, aquí no llegan sus espejos y puedo hacerlo crecer más.

–Nosotros podemos salir –concordó Anakin mirando a Garret esperando confirmación–. Intentaré atraparla en un torbellino. 

–Hecho. Y tú no te lo creas tanto dando órdenes, capullo –no se aguantó de recriminar a Sonic pinchándole en el pecho antes de sacar un bazoca y ponérselo al hombro, Desdentao esperó a sus pies la señal, lo usaría si la niña lograba escapar al misil.

–Tener cuidado –pidió Kya soltando una mano de la ropa de Sonic para acariciar el brazo de Garret. 

Garret asintió. –Ni un rasguño más –dijo mirando serio a Sonic.

–No tienes que decirlo –replicó el aludido–. Saca a Dixie para que podamos largarnos.

–Vamos –Anakin salió impulsado por un fuerte viento después de lanzarle una última mirada a Zac, quien creó una burbuja en torno a los tres que se quedaron. 

Divisó a la cría cerca de donde estaban lanzando cristales de los espejos como si de sus cuchillos de aire se trataran. Estaba evidentemente furiosa. El espejo donde estaba Dixie estaba llenándose poco a poco de arena de playa, la chica no paraba de golpearlo intentando salir de algún modo, lanzando incluso pociones que no hacían efecto. Anakin movió las manos y un tubo de aire se formó en torno a ella impidiendo por segundos que los cristales siguieran cortando las ramas de los espejos y tanto él como Garret llegaron a pensar que podrían conseguirlo. Pero la maldita de movió gracias a su reflejo en el agua que disparaba con su pistola hasta estar frente a ellos con un espejo de mano haciendo que sintieran un puñetazo fuerte que los lanzó hacia atrás y les cortó la respiración unos segundos. 

Tras recuperarse del golpe, Garret decidió poner el plan B en marcha. –Desdentao, acaba con ella.

El sombra nocturna voló rápidamente hacia la niña, demostrando que de su adorable original sólo quedaban su forma y capacidades, y cuando la tuvo a tiro lanzó una bola de fuego como si fuera un pulso eléctrico, sucediéndola otras más cuando la niña logró esquivarle moviéndose de un lugar a otro por los espejos.

La niña aprovechó un segundo que el dragón miró un espejo y le hizo creer que se estaba quemando la cola, con lo que el animal empezó a moverse desesperadamente para apagarlo. Ese momento de distracción lo aprovechó ella para cortar de un tajo el tronco de la secuoya al poder verlo reflejado en un trozo de espejo. 

–¡Sonic, los espejos! –gritó Kya en cuanto sintió el movimiento del árbol. 

Mientras caían, Sonic hizo retornar al árbol a su estado de semilla y cayeron en un nuevo espacio de espejos sobre mullida hierba, en la caída mantuvo el rostro de Kya apretado contra su pecho y no lo soltó, para su horror quedaron expuestos a los espejos antes de que pudiera volver a empezar a alzar plantas a su alrededor. Casi al instante plantas empezaron a salir por su boca haciéndole difícil respirar. Zac creó un escudo, pero no pudo opacarlo y no sirvió de nada ahora que el reflejo del menor estaba siendo controlado. Sonic trató de hacer pasar aire y se llevó una mano a la boca, comprobando lo que ya sabía: no había nada en ella, mucho menos vegetación, tratar de atacarlo cuando disponía del poder de Elemento Madera con eso aunque fuera un espejismo era tan inútil. Aunque su cerebro seguía acusando la falta de oxígeno, con la ayuda del empuje de la magia por parte de Evan, a partir del punto en el que se veía que crecían las plantas en el espejo una enredadera fue creciendo hasta recubrirlo por completo fácilmente, con ello consiguió bloquear el reflejo y que su mente asimilara más rápidamente el cambio.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin ser consciente cuando pudo volver a respirar, cerró los ojos y apretó más fuertemente a Kya murmurando: –Crece, crece, crece –como una cancioncilla al son de la cual los espejos se recubrían de enredaderas una y otra vez formando una estrecha coraza como un caracol. Sonic comenzaba a sentirse cansado de mantener la fusión con Evan, si seguía, pronto iba a darle el relevo a su antecesor y habían decidido evitarlo todo lo posible para no alertar aún más a la Orden de Jade.

Kya lo abrazó a su vez y se movió un poco para que su rostro quedara escondido en el cuello de su amigo. –Los espejos, Sonic. Hay que cubrir los espejos con algo –susurró. 

–Están cubiertos –dijo en una exhalación, cansado, sólo concentrado en hacer crecer las enredaderas que la niña iba cortando.

–Todos –aclaró ella–. ¡Garret! –llamó al otro hombre para que fuera por ella, tenía que cubrir esos espejos y sus balas de pintura eran la mejor opción. 

–¡Kya! No salgáis de ahí –dijo Garret, la niña parecía obcecada en destruir la cubierta de Sonic, también podía ver una burbuja reluciente de Zac que se creaba y destruía sin cesar alzándose en apariencia más fuerte cada vez.

–Hay que taparlos todos, todos menos el de Dixie –gritó de nuevo–. Tienes que cubrirme. 

–No vas a irte –dijo Sonic sin soltarla aunque estaba perdiendo fuerzas en pos de mantener la cubierta, dando toda su energía a la magia, cada vez se iba recargando más es Kya en vez de ser él quien la sostuviera.

–No salgáis, la atraparemos –insistió Garret.

–Así no vamos a hacer nada –replicó Kya–. Sonic… no puedes seguir con esto, p-puedo hacerlo sin mirar apenas –suplicó sintiendo un suave escalofrío al pensar en la posibilidad de volver a verse en una de esas pesadillas. 

–La ventaja de hacer equipo contigo es poder cuidarte –dijo Sonic.

–Te cubriré con mi mejor escudo. Relájate, Sonic, y deja que salga, es el único modo de que no acabe haciéndola daño o matando a Dixie –intervino Zac acariciando el pelo del chico.

–No… por favor –suplicó asustado ante la posibilidad de que volviera a quedar expuesta a esos horrores, aterrorizado de perderla.

–Escucha, Sonic –pidió Kya haciendo que la mirara–. No podemos dejar que muera Dixie. Zac me cuida, Ani y Garret están allí, estamos juntos todos, no estoy sola, puedo hacerlo. No voy a dejar que me separen de ti –susurró las últimas palabras más bajo, sólo para él. 

Sonic se aferró a ella, al único miembro tangible de lo que él consideraba su familia, la única persona que siempre había tenido, pero al final dejó caer los brazos laxos a los lados de su cuerpo y dejó la cabeza gacha consintiendo. En ese instante, sin previo aviso, Zac comenzó a lanzar bolitas con su cerbatana a Kya haciendo que quedara recubierta de una gruesa capa de saliva que después pareció solidificarse como si fuera un diamante, aunque extrañamente se adaptaba a los movimientos de la chica a modo de armadura.

–Lista –dijo Zac y Sonic abrió un agujero en la coraza de planta para que pudiera salir.

–Volveré –aseguró Kya antes de salir disparada consiguiendo subir por los cristales hasta el muro–. ¡Ani! Elévame –el aludido la miró dejando un segundo de lanzar cuchillos y ráfagas a la cría e hizo lo que Kya le pedía lanzándola metros por encima de los cristales enteros que quedaban. Las balas de pintura negra empezaron a bañar los cristales inutilizándolos al instante. 

Volvió a caer en el borde y esquivando los cristales que eran lanzados contra ella como podía se movió por el mismo lugar por el que lo hacía la niña para terminar el trabajo. Los escudos de Zac fueron cayendo poco a poco, pero Anakin y Garret estaban entreteniendo bastante bien al enemigo y pronto llegó a donde estaba Dixie casi cubierta por arena. 

–Te sacaremos, aguanta –aseguró sin tocar el espejo. Sin embargo la imagen propia que este le devolvió la hizo rechinar los dientes para no gritar cuando sintió cómo la piel de su cuello se arrancaba a finas tiras. Con esfuerzo consiguió apartar la mirada, aunque la sangre seguía estando allí y volvió todo lo rápido que pudo al refugio de plantas de Sonic–. ¡Acabar con ella! –les gritó a Garret y Anakin antes de entrar y abrazar a Sonic con fuerza. 

Anakin logró atraparla en un torbellino aprovechando la furia ciega que invadió a la niña al ver inutilizados tantos espejos y no poder vengarse en condiciones, y Garret no desaprovechó un segundo en dar el golpe final, el misil dio en el centro del pequeño cuerpo sin dejar nada recuperable de él.

Dixie cayó al suelo cogiendo aire desesperadamente, Anakin se apresuró a llegar hasta ella para tranquilizarla y asegurarse de que no había daños demasiado graves. 

–Se… acabó –susurró Kya a Zac con Sonic en sus brazos, las plantas ya habían caído, cuando ella había vuelto su amigo ya estaba prácticamente en la inconsciencia, quizá por eso fue ese el momento que eligió para dejar salir las lágrimas de miedo, impotencia… que había retenido.

A los pocos segundos se vio envuelta por unos brazos fuertes y apoyada en un pecho demasiado amplio para ser el de sus compañeros, ni siquiera Ani o Garret, la delicada caricia en su cabeza y espalda le dijo que Evan había ocupado el lugar de Sonic en el mundo. El hombre con su poder comenzó a restaurar el terreno, haciendo desaparecer las plantas cortadas que había hecho crecer Sonic y rellenando con hierba los lugares en que habían estado clavados los espejos así como los lugares quemados por el fuego de los dragones de Garret y el suelo levantado por el viento de Anakin.

–Tranquila, Kya. Acabó todo, en seguida vamos a volver a casa –trató de consolarla con su voz suave y acariciante. Estiró el otro brazo hacia Dixie haciendo una infusión de eucalipto y tila que la ayudaría a respirar mejor después de tanta opresión y a relajarse–. Señorita Le Brun, ¿podría tratar de beberse esto? La ayudará a recuperarse y me está preocupando gravemente. 

Dixie asintió cogiendo la infusión, en el proceso Evan rozó a propósito su mano con la de ella logrando que bajara un poco la vista nerviosa, y empezando a beber pequeños sorbos. 

–Gracias –musitó con la voz más recuperada, pero algo quedaba aún. 

Kya por su parte se dejó calmar por ese abrazo y esa voz relajante siendo demasiado tentada por el mundo de los sueños, pero sin querer dormir. –Evan… por favor… –suplicó sin decir nada concreto, simplemente no quería que la dejara sola. 

Evan dejó un beso en su pelo y continuó con la caricia, creó vendas y extrajo sabia de Aloe Vera que metió en un tarro de madera y se los pasó a Anakin y Garret, Zac estaba indemne. –Cerrar esos cortes y vámonos, la señorita Le Brun precisa un reconocimiento médico para cerciorarnos a la mayor brevedad de que no hay efectos secundarios –dijo comenzando a caminar hacia los coches, con un brazo siguió sujetando a Kya y tendió el otro a Dixie a la que ayudó a caminar con Zac tomándola del otro brazo.

Pocos minutos después estaban de camino a Portland. Kya seguía pegada a Evan sin decir nada, ya sin llorar, y sin tan siquiera cerrar los ojos, acariciando el antebrazo del hombre con la yema de los dedos más como medida de despiste que otra cosa. Ante ese estado, Evan amablemente hizo que se tomara una infusión bien cargada de valeriana y melisa que la envió a brazos de Morfeo en escasos minutos.

***

Caminó con paso lento hacia la cafetería en la que había quedado con Patch. Todavía no podía creerse lo que había pasado apenas una hora antes, no había imaginado que Garret cortaría con ella, que él fuera quien iba a terminar con esa relación que apenas había empezado, pero eso era lo que había pasado. No podía decir que se sintiera triste, desolada, pero sentía cierta desazón por lo que acaba de terminar. Evidentemente no era como si se hubiera enamorado del mago de sellos, pero le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad, era divertido pasar tiempo con él, daba igual que simplemente fuera hablando o haciendo cosas más interesantes, y en el fondo de ella había pensado que quizá él fuera la persona correcta, claramente se había equivocado.

Kya suspiró largamente y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Sabía que le esperaba una larga charla sobre sentimientos con su amigo rubio cuando le contara lo que había pasado, eso iba a ser un tanto pesado, casi como un yunque cayendo sobre tu cabeza desde varios metros de altura, pero Patch era su amigo, y lo quería tal y como era, incluso cuando se convertía en esa herramienta de herrero. Al menos sabía que podía contar con una buena taza de chocolate. 

Tal y como había imaginado su querido amigo ya estaba esperándola en la cafetería, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y agitando las manos en alto desde el momento en que la vio, y eso que ella aún le quedaban unos metros para llegar hasta él y dejarse espachurrar. 

–¡Llegas tarde! ¡Tarde! Espero que sea por un buen motivo, uno con muchos tatuajes –la reprendió aunque con una sonrisa pícara por lo último. 

–En realidad sí que es por Garret, aunque no por lo que piensas –contestó ella sentándose y soltando un nuevo suspiro, ahí empezaba todo, su sufrimiento y posterior muerte. 

Patch frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como sonaba eso, nada de nada, vaticinaba una larga charla para animar a su amiga. 

–Acabó –dijo el rubio adelantándose a ella, pero antes de que dijera nada Kya habló. 

–Sí, pero no fui yo, esta vez no. Me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo así que fui a su casa y… bueno, lo normal que no podíamos seguir juntos –resumió, aunque sabía que su acompañante iba a pedir más información, por suerte la camarera llegó y se retrasó un poco, hasta que tuvieron sus bebidas calientes delante. 

Patch dio un largo sorbo a su café y entonces la miró serio. –¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no podéis estar juntos? ¿Le pico un bicho? 

La castaña rió ante su última pregunta y negó con la cabeza. –Dijo que era demasiado complicado, que yo le gustaba mucho…

–¡Pero te ha dejado! –protestó interrumpiéndola y bufando–. Que le gustas dice… libro de cromos. 

–¡Patch! –lo reprendió al escuchar ese sobrenombre que Sonic siempre usaba para referirse a Garret–. En realidad sus razones son totalmente lícitas –aseguró. 

–No hay razones lícitas para dejarte escapar. 

Kya sonrió con cariño y negó con la cabeza. –Sabes que estamos en el mismo equipo en ese trabajo que te dije. Él tiene unos objetivos que quiere cumplir desde siempre, un sueño por así decirlo y… estar juntos no es bueno para el grupo. 

–Eso tiene aún menos sentido, o te explicas, cariño, o voy a hacerle yo mismo un tatuaje –amenazó cruzándose de brazos. 

Ella suspiró largamente de nuevo, eso era lo que se temía, que tuviera que contarle todo. –Sonic y él no se llevan bien, nunca lo han hecho, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron se llevaron bien y eso que apenas se habían dirigido la palabra, pero habían conseguido trabajar bien, sin conflictos y eran muy buenos haciéndolo, sin embargo, desde que empecé a estar con él hay… más tensión. Cuando estoy con Sonic siento que Garret se pone más tenso, a la defensiva, y sé que eso no es bueno para el grupo, entiendo que no quiera malos rollos. 

Patch abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, frunció el ceño y volvió a abrirla y cerrarla, como si una idea se estuviera formando en su mente pero no terminara de cuajar. Finalmente lo vio abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y levantó un dedo en alto. 

–¡Tiene celos de Sonic! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes si tú y David sois los bichos más adorables del planeta cuando estáis juntos? –se golpeó en la cabeza con la palmada de la mano y negó reprendiéndose a sí mismo– Pobre Garret, lo entiendo, debía ser frustrante porque… aunque no quieras admitirlo, tú y ese chico estáis hechos el uno para el otro. 

Kya no pudo evitar soltar una larga carcajada al escuchar eso. –Sonic es mi mejor amigo, desde siempre, sólo eso por muy bueno que esté –repuso sonrojándose un poco. 

–Como sea, sois demasiado monos y deberíais estar juntos siempre, pero como ninguno de los dos me hacéis caso en temas del amor… dejaré que sigáis perdidos en este mundo sin vuestra alma gemela –dramatizó llevándose una mano al pecho. 

La joven volvió a negar con la cabeza más divertida y suspiró. –En cualquier caso es raro no estar con él. No me había enamorado tan pronto, pero… –se encogió de hombros. 

–Ay, cariño, es normal, siempre pasa cuando una relación se acaba, aunque sea en buenos términos como vosotros y por una buena razón, sigue siendo triste –la consoló dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza–. Ahora tienes que ser feliz. ¡Nos iremos de marcha! 

Ella sonrió y volvió a negar con la cabeza. –Estás empezando a convertirte en Zoe con todo de los adorable y las fiestas –lo picó un poco, sacándole la lengua. 

–¡Blasfemias! –esa vez el volumen fue más alto y la gente sentada alrededor los miró como si estuvieran locos, lo que hizo que Kya se sonrojara y Patch riera–. No soy como Zoe, pero necesitas fiesta, demasiados trabajos y desgracias juntas, vamos a invitar también a mi David, quizá con un poco de suerte también te hago ver mi segunda teoría –decidió guiñándole un ojo apurando su café que aún quemaba un poco a juzgar por su expresión. 

–Está bien… iremos de fiesta, pero no intentes que me enamore de alguien a primera vista como la última vez –le advirtió terminando su chocolate, aunque más tranquila que su amigo. 

Pagaron la cuenta cuando Patch aceptó esa cláusula y se dirigieron a lo que su amigo llamó unas compras de urgencia extrema antes de quedar con Sonic para ir a dar una larga vuelta por la coba de fiesta de Portland. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La ficha del... pequeño demonio:  
> -[ Ficha de Hela](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Hela_zps62db35e1.jpg)


	22. Capítulo 22

–Kya… ¿por qué vienes para hacer trabajos y más trabajos? Vamos a jugar a algo o hacer algo, me duermo –protestó Sonic desde su cama frotándose los ojos.

–Tengo muchos trabajos y si vengo aquí puedo verte más tiempo –contestó la mujer dejando un segundo los lápices para mirarlo–. Nunca te has dormido tan fácilmente. 

–He estado entrenando mucho, para ver si puedo aguantar más tiempo con la fusión y también hacer el enlace al instante. Y tú estás muyyy aburrida –reiteró.

–Sólo es algo que tengo que acabar, Sonic. Podrías dormir un poco y descansar, cuando despiertes habré terminado y te invito a tomar algo –sugirió sonriendo. 

Sonic bufó. –Me haré una foto para que puedas verme cuando te dé la gana, para este plan…

–Venga… sabes que no es aposta –se defendió Kya levantándose de la silla del escritorio para sentarse a su lado en la cama y besarlo repetidas veces en la mejilla–. ¿Y si vamos a bailar y mañana me salto las clases de por la mañana? No son más que un par de conferencias aburridas sobre los museos. 

–Evan no te deja hacer pellas –le recordó Sonic, la abrazó y la hizo caer con él quedando tumbados–. Y según tú sólo se sale si es para que traten de liarte con un príncipe azul, no sólo para pasarlo bien con los amigos, así que paso.

–¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no dije eso, dije que eso es lo que me pasa con Patch y Zoe. Y la mayoría de las veces que salimos tú acabas perdido bajo la falda de alguien –replicó hinchando los mofletes molesta por sus palabras. 

Sonic se encogió de hombros. –Te dije una vez que me quedaría todo el rato contigo y no quisiste salir conmigo a ningún lado, así que no te me quejes ahora, si no me quieres no me voy a quedar a verlas venir toda la noche. Es duro –se defendió Sonic.

–Primero, rechacé tu oferta porque querías buscarme un príncipe y segundo, te recuerdo que tú también decidiste que era mejor quedarnos tranquilos aquí –le recordó Kya sonriendo–. Además, qué chorradas son esas de que no te quiero, si me encanta estar contigo ya sea en la cama o fuera. 

Sonic elevó una ceja ante sus últimas palabras, se juntó más a ella y rió dándose por satisfecho cuando logró que se sonrojara. –Primero, te dije que era mejor no salir porque tú no querías y claramente para ir con alguien con cara de cordero llevado al matadero es mejor no salir, claro –alegó imitándola–. Y segundo, últimamente sólo dibujas y haces trabajos, me ves de paso como quien se compra un cactus porque así puede tener una planta y no tener que hacerla mucho caso porque casi se cuida sola, sólo regándola al cabo de las mil.

Kya suspiró y asintió dándole la razón. –Lo siento… es que es el último año y no hacen más que mandarnos cosas –se disculpó acariciando su brazo con las yemas de los dedos–. No vendré cuando tenga trabajos o que pintar –le prometió–. Pero de verdad quiero salir contigo a algún sitio. 

–Si te explotan así no te veré nunca –dijo Sonic, se removió un poco y bajó la vista–. Echo de menos estar contigo como antes cuando no había Orden ni nada ni nadie, en Rose Lodge –admitió.

–Lo sé… yo también lo echo de menos –confesó ella acariciándole la mejilla–. ¿Sabes? Quizá cuando me den vacaciones podríamos irnos los dos solos, a donde quieras, a perdernos y olvidarnos de todo esto. Nada más que tú y yo.

Sonic sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. –Nos seguirán –dijo tocando el collar con la piedra rastreadora en su cuello–. No deberíamos distorsionar el hechizo salvo cuando esté en casa o al final lo descubrirán y se estropeará todo. De todas formas estoy cansado de viajar todo el tiempo –suspiró y se acomodó mejor. 

–Supongo… no me gustan tantas normas –se quejó Kya y se quedó en silencio un rato–. Mañana cuando salga de clase vendré sin cuadernos ni nada y estaremos juntos el fin de semana, ¿vale? 

Esas palabras consiguieron que la mirara con una esperanzada ilusión de un niño. –¿De verdad? ¿Todo entero?

–Todo –aseguró sonriendo–. Necesito un descanso y quiero estar contigo. Los trabajos pueden esperar, tengo tiempo para hacerlos. 

Sonic sintió cierta conmiseración por parte de Evan, pero lo ignoró, ¿qué podía haber mal? Aquello era genial, iban a poder hacer un montón de cosas juntos como esas semanas en la playa, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo juntos sin ella haciendo trabajos. Además, ahora tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle y no al revés.

–Ya verás, ¡será genial! Tengo un montón de cosas nuevas que enseñarte y encontré un sitio muy bonito, te encantará y te haré comida muy rica, te lo prometo –expresó sus emocionados planes casi sin respirar y después la abrazó más fuerte acabando con todo espacio y comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro riendo.

Kya rió y detuvo sus besos cogiéndolo con ambas manos y acarició sus mejillas relajadamente. –Será genial –concordó dándole un beso en la mejilla, un tanto cohibida por estar tan pegada a él. 

–Sí, lo será. Vas a pasarlo genial, lo prometo –dijo Sonic dando otros dos besos más pausados en sus mejillas. Exhaló lentamente, se removió un poco acomodándose y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios imposible de borrar.

Kya suspiró largamente relajándose y acarició un poco el pelo de Sonic hasta que éste cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, y empezó a moverse con excesivo cuidado para intentar volver con su trabajo. Sin embargo, en ese momento unos brazos más fuertes reemplazaron a los de Sonic volviendo a apresarla.

–¿Ya te marchas, Kya? –dijo Evan demasiado cerca de su oído.

–¡Evan! –dijo alzando la voz un poco sonrojándose por la cercanía e instintivamente poniendo las manos en el pecho del hombre, pero sin ser capaz de intentar apartarlo o hacer todo lo contrario, tenerlo tan cerca podía fundirle el cerebro demasiado rápido–. Te-tengo que… acabar… eso –contestó. 

–Lo comprendo, eres una mujer responsable y entregada a tus pasiones. Gracias por hacer algo de tu tiempo para Sonic, te extraña demasiado –dijo subiendo una mano desde su cintura por la espalda hasta ascender por el lateral de su cuello y apartarle unos mechones de pelo–. Hazme saber si puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosas que precises –se ofreció, le dio un beso junto a la comisura de los labios y apartó despacio sus manos, sólo sus manos, sin romper el contacto visual.

Kya apenas procesó todo lo que había dicho, se sintió estremecer con ese leve toque y exhaló inconscientemente con el beso. –Yo… sí, m-me entrego y esas cosas –contestó coloreándose más cuando se dio cuenta tanto de las palabras de él como las propias–. Sonic… yo también lo extrañé, así que… no tienes que darme… nada, creo –añadió aferrándose un segundo a la camisa de poeta de Evan, apartando las manos avergonzada casi al instante. 

Evan sonrió ante su tartamudeo conteniendo la risa y decidió que ahora que ya no estaba con Garret, tampoco era que hubiese tenido mucha fe en él en el asunto, debía estar falta de mimos que ambos sabían que tanto necesitaba. Volvió a elevar una mano para acariciar su rostro y unió sus labios, besándola con dulzura como siempre hacía con ella, no se sorprendió cuando ella contestó, de un tiempo a esta parte reaccionaba, pero contuvo fácilmente cualquier avance hacia algo más intenso.

–Sigue con tu trabajo y tu pasión –dijo Evan aún acunando su rostro y apartando un poco su cuerpo–. Tendré algo casi tan digno de tu boca como esto cuando termines.

Kya cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de apartarse del todo y sentarse en el borde de la cama. –¿Podrías evitar decir esas cosas después de besarme? –preguntó un tanto derrotada, ese hombre parecía querer volverla loca y lo estaba logrando a fuerza de besos y palabras con doble sentido. 

–¿He dicho algo inapropiado? ¿Tal vez no tienes apetito? –cuestionó Evan, fingiendo desconocimiento de causa, aunque se estaba sintiendo mal por ese tono derrotado, no había querido realmente incomodarla.

–Sabes por qué lo digo Evan, no eres absolutamente nada tonto –contestó mirándolo–. Y no necesito que me beses sólo por… lástima. 

–Tu sonrisa, respuesta y el rubor de tu rostro ha sido más gracia de la que merezco si lástima es con lo que he correspondido –dijo Evan levantándose y rodeando la cama hacia la cocina–. No volveré a hacerlo si es la impresión que te he dado, me disculpo –claudicó deteniéndose ante ella, sintiéndose ofendido por sus palabras y avergonzado por haber hecho a una mujer sentir de ese modo.

–¿Por qué si no ibas a hacerlo? No… no encuentro otra explicación y te aseguro que me gustaría, porque casi desde la primera vez, cuando te veo, que me beses lo espero con misma o más ansia que espero poder hablar un poco contigo –confesó mirándolo fijamente–. Porque… sinceramente, me reconforta cuándo y cómo lo haces. Pero también me confunde. 

–Olvidas la palabra con la que a cualquiera a quien preguntaras me definiría: ego. Lo hago porque quiero ser el culpable de esa sonrisa, de tu sonrojo, de reconfortarte tanto como me sea posible, vivo en un tiempo que no me corresponde y usurpo el lugar que otros deberían ocupar en la vida de las personas, en la tuya –contestó Evan–. Es así de sencillo, no me santifiques, Kya.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. –Te aseguro que no te considero para nada un santo, Evan, y, sin embargo, me alegro de que estés en mi vida –contestó levantándose para acercarse un poco–. Sólo necesitaba una respuesta. No buscaba una amable o que me hiciera sentir una reina, sólo algo que me asegurara que no sentías lástima por mí, y que me contestaras con sinceridad –añadió encogiéndose un poco de hombros–. Al fin y al cabo, lo del ego lo sé desde que te conocí y fue una de las cosas por las que me gustaste. 

–Me halaga escuchar eso –dijo acercándose sonriendo ya recuperado del anterior golpe, llegó hasta ella y elevó su rostro con delicadeza con una mano–. ¿Deseas otro beso para aclararte o lo dejamos para el postre? –preguntó optando por un tono más coloquial ya que parecía confundirla tanto con su modo usual de hablar y en ese momento la joven necesitaba continuar con sus estudios.

Kya sonrió divertida poniendo una mano en su hombro. –Ya deberías saber que soy un poquito caprichosa –bromeó juntando el índice y el pulgar de la mano libre–. Además no puedes mentirme, sé que estás deseando verme como un adorable tomatito. 

Evan rió ante sus palabras y se inclinó para concederle ese beso aunque para mayor diversión le dio algo de pasión al final, su lengua recorriendo los labios de ella, antes de apartarse con una amplia sonrisa al ver el resultado en el rostro de Kya y girarse hacia la cocina comenzando a sacar y crear ingredientes.

La joven se sacudió un poco la cabeza y parpadeó repetidas veces, eso no lo había esperado, más de un año de dulces besos y de repente ¡zas! Negó con la cabeza maldiciendo a Evan, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, y volvió al escritorio decidiendo que era un buen momento de hacer otro dibujo diferente. Miró al hombre concentrado en la cocina, se pasó la lengua por sus labios un segundo y tras tomar aire empezó a unir trazos con el lapicero creando un dibujo rápidamente al que empezó a dar color con los lápices y a detallar poco a poco, mirando cada cierto tiempo hacia Evan. 

El olor de la carne siendo cuidadosamente guisada hasta su punto óptimo fue extendiéndose por la casa a la vez que setas y varias verduras eran rehogadas para constituir el acompañamiento de la melosa de la ternera en su jugo. Con una exótica macedonia de frutas, Evan concluyó satisfecho su tiempo de cocinero, limpió todo y cogió un libro de la estantería junto al escritorio, elevando una ceja cuando vio qué se llevaba entre manos la joven, sonrió con orgullo tanto por su destreza como por verse representado y se acomodó en la cama esperando que Kya terminara.

Al rato Kya dejó los lápices en la mesa y suspiró mirando orgullosa el dibujo. –Terminé –anunció mirando a Evan y levantó el dibujo–. ¿Qué te parece?

–Tu mejor obra, sin duda alguna –contestó Evan.

Ella rió levantándose y limpiando sus manos con unas toallitas húmedas. –Cuando haga un par más con tu bello rostro tendrás que ser más específico –bromeó sacándole la lengua. 

–¿Sólo merece un par? –bromeó el hombre, dejando el libro y comenzando a servir los platos para ponerlos en el escritorio cuando Kya terminara de recoger, era una desgracia no tener espacio para una mesa en condiciones.

–Tendré que meditarlo profundamente –contestó guiñándole un ojo, terminando de apartar las cosas y cogiendo una botella de vino tinto y las copas para acompañar la carne. 

Evan dejó los platos con los cubiertos en la mesa y le quitó la botella de las manos dejándola en la mesa, apartó la silla y con un gesto la invitó a sentarse, dejando que se arrimara ella sola para no atosigar su independencia. Después procedió a abrir la botella y lo coló y traspasó a una botella ancha para que se oxigenara, lo movió suavemente y sirvió un poco en las copas. Creó una silla extra y se sentó.

–Espero que sea de tu gusto, que aproveche.

–Gracias, igualmente –contestó Kya comenzando a comer haciendo un suave sonido de placer al primer bocado–. Muy bueno –confirmó antes de seguir con la comida, bebiendo de vez en cuando algún sorbo de vino. 

–Excelente. Me reconforta saber que es digno de tu boca –dijo Evan con una sonrisa ladeada.

Kya se sonrojó y fijó su vista en la comida. –Supongo que también es digno de la tuya, en ese caso. Ya que al parecer mi boca es digna de la tuya. 

–Soy un privilegiado –optó esa vez por mostrarse humilde, sonriendo divertido.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada al haber notado ese hecho. –No te pega, Evan. Muy galán, pero no es tu estilo. 

El hombre rió al ser pillado, tal y como había supuesto que ocurriría. –El postre nunca pareció tan lejano –dijo fijando los ojos en los labios de ella significativamente.

El sonrojo de Kya aumentó, pero se obligó a mantener la vista en él sin dejar de sonreír. –Veo que te gusta la macedonia de frutas –comentó pasando su lengua un breve segundo por la comisura. 

–Y el acompañamiento.

–Oh… claro, lo había olvidado –dijo tratando de picarlo un poco, aunque se notaba que era la mentira más grande que había soltado nunca, cogió un nuevo trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca sonriendo con deleite. 

Evan la miró con cierta condescendencia y dejó el tema, continuaron comiendo hablando de los estudios de Kya y sus amigos, sorteando hábilmente cualquier referencia a la Orden, durante la comida no sería adecuado. El hombre cumplió con su parte y cuando la comida hubo finalizado besó nuevamente a Kya, aunque esta lo había esperado fue casi una sorpresa pues quien pareció haberlo olvidado fue Evan, sin embargo, sólo estuvo esperando que sirviera de despedida cuando la dejó en la linde del bosque con la Universidad.

***

_Esa morena exuberante de unos días atrás gemía bajo él, apretándole el culo, arañándole la espalda, rogándole por más. Sonic levantó el rostro de entre sus generosos pechos hacia su rostro con una sonrisa traviesa ante uno de sus gritos especialmente entusiasta y ella le devolvió una febril mirada marrón verdosa, lo que era extraño ya que juraría que antes eran azules, lo agarró del pelo y lo besó para luego instarlo a seguir atendiendo tan talentosamente sus senos._

Jadeó en sueños y sus caderas se movieron con la parte baja de su cuerpo más que despierta, encontrar algo suave con lo que hacer contacto hizo que soltara otro jadeo más audible y sus brazos se estrecharon en torno al cuerpo pequeño de la persona a la que estuviera abrazando, no sabían a quién pertenecía, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de despertar, demasiado atrapado en el erótico sueño.

Kya sonrió aún dormida ante ese estrecho abrazo, tampoco recordaba quién era el que estaba con ella en la cama, pero hacía tiempo que no despertaba así, desde que cortó con Garret para ser exactos y aunque sólo había pasado algo más de una semana extrañaba sentir ese calor junto a ella. Haciendo un sonido satisfecho, demasiado parecido a un ronroneo, se acercó a ese calor acercando su rostro a esa respiración cálida frente a ella y movió una pierna para entrelazarla con las de su acompañante. Con ese movimiento, al estar completamente pegados y debido a la diferencia de alturas, el glande de la erección matutina del hombre junto a ella quedó rozando entre sus piernas. 

Ella jadeó despertando lentamente de su sueño intuyendo cuál era la situación, lo que no habría imaginado era encontrarse a Sonic frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, jadeando por el roce de su erección contra sus piernas y abrazándola con fuerza. Tomó una honda respiración y tragó sin saber qué hacer con el sonrojo y las palabras de Patch llegando hasta ella con la misma rapidez. Lo primero que hizo fue apartar la mano de ese lugar comprometido y desenredar las piernas con cuidado, mientras pensaba cómo deshacerse de ese fuerte abrazo sin despertarlo, seguramente Sonic no se daría ni cuenta, pero su bochorno no se debía sólo a tenerlo así con ella, sino a ese impulso por solucionar el pequeño problema que tenía y que le estaba haciendo juntar más sus rostros si era posible. _“Mierda”_. Tenía que detenerse. 

Sonic soltó un gemido de protesta por el intento de separación y fue ese mismo movimiento lo que a los pocos segundos lo hizo despertar tensándose alerta como de costumbre, esa alerta se tornó sorpresa cuando encontró a Kya frente a él, entre un sentimiento y otro había sido consciente de su situación y había esperado cualquier rostro casi desconocido, no los ojos marrones verdosos y felinos de su amiga. Se sonrojó furiosamente abochornado y se separó de ella rápidamente como si pinchara.

–¡Mierda! Lo siento, lo siento… yo no sabía que tú… estaba dormido y… lo siento –tartamudeó levantándose y alejándose–. M-mejor me voy… sí –resolvió finalmente saliendo de la casa dejando la puerta formada por si ella quería hacer lo mismo después de lo que él era consciente que había estado haciendo. 

Por suerte el susto y el frescor del ambiente ayudó a calmar su excitación con bastante rapidez, aún así el bochorno… ¿Cómo podía haber estado rozándose así contra Kya? ¡Por todos los Elementos! Era su única familia. Se detuvo a unos árboles de distancia maldiciéndose, decidiendo que era mejor dejar un poco más de tiempo y también estaría bien tomar prestado un momento el poder de Evan para conseguirse algo de ropa. ¡Oh, joder! No quería ni pensar en lo que opinaría el hombre, o querría matarlo o se burlaría, había estado extrañamente calmado todo el fin de semana como si quisiera dejarlo pasar todo ese tiempo tan a solas como fuera posible y no parecía que fuera a ayudarle ahora con eso.

Haciendo un esfuerzo se obligó a revivir los eventos comprobando que ella había estado vestida, bueno, su ropa interior era escasa, pero estaba puesta que era lo importante, y no había estado tocando nada extraño, sólo abrazándola por la cintura como otras veces… excepto por lo que había estado tocando su polla, ¡grandísima mierda! El dolor de cabeza por haber bebido algo más de la cuenta como para no recordar cómo había llegado a casa no ayudaba precisamente a aclarar su mente. Suspiró frotándose la cara y se tumbó en la rama, esperando un poco de claridad mental.

Kya salió de la cama al poco de que Sonic se marchara sin decir cuándo volvería, esperaba que no fuera tan tonto como para pensar que ella estaba enfada, porque no lo estaba, estaban dormidos, ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo habían llegado a casa después de la noche de fiesta y ella no se había estado quieta precisamente. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se sentó de nuevo en la cama maldiciendo, lo que más le había molestado, por decirlo de alguna manera, había sido esa reacción de saltar como si ella fuera venenosa, sabía que a Sonic no le interesaba, hasta hacía poco pensaba que ella tampoco lo veía de esa forma, aunque no había sido como él y sí había estado consciente de sus cambios, pero desde la maldita conversación con Patch la idea no se alejaba demasiado de la superficie de sus pensamientos e inevitablemente el claro rechazo dolía. Suspiró para calmarse un poco y decidió esperar así a que Sonic regresara para disculparse ella también y decirle que no tenía importancia, que eran… hermanos, no importaba. 

Cerca de una hora después, Sonic se detuvo en la puerta, revisó que se había vestido adecuadamente con pantalones, sudadera y unas zapatillas con la suela de esparto, había pensado en una camiseta también, pero no hacía tanto frío y le resultaba estúpido el esfuerzo. Dio un par de golpecitos en el umbral y entró en la casa, miró a Kya sentada en su cama y se sonrojó un poco.

–Kya… –la llamó y se aclaró la garganta sintiéndola demasiado seca–. Siento mucho lo de antes, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni que eras tú, lo prometo, no era ninguna cosa tonta para molestarte, de verdad. ¿Me perdonas?

Ella levantó la cabeza de sus pies para mirarlo. –Lo sé, Sonic, sé que no sabías lo que hacías, estabas dormido. Yo… también lo siento –se disculpó a su vez–. No tiene mayor importancia… ya sabes, son cosas que pasan y nosotros… no pensamos en ese tipo de relación entre nosotros así que… no importa. No tengo nada que perdonarte –aseguró dedicándole una sonrisa. 

Sonic soltó un suspiro aliviado. –Gracias, Kya. Tenía miedo de que estuvieras muy enfadada –reconoció aún sin acercarse.

Fue ella la que se levantó de la cama y acortó la distancia que los separaba para abrazarlo queriendo hacer desaparecer esa sensación absurda de desasosiego. –No ha sido nada –susurró contra su pecho. 

Él se sintió reconfortado por el abrazo y la abrazó de vuelta sonriendo, feliz de no haber estropeado lo único que tenía. –Te quiero mucho, Kya. Me moriría si te perdiera o si lo estropeara –dijo dejando un beso en su pelo–. ¿Quieres desayunar y remedio de ese para la resaca? ¡Oh! Y el Sol está casi en su punto para ir al sitio bonito que te dije.

Kya estuvo tentada a pedirle quedarse así un poco más, hasta que todo pasara, pero finalmente asintió y lo soltó. –Claro, desayunar estaría bien. Y tengo ganas de ver ese lugar –contestó acariciando un segundo su mejilla–. Voy a lavarme y en un segundo estoy contigo –prometió. 

Sonic asintió. –Las toallas están en el armario, ya lo sabes –dijo dando los pasos que lo separaban de la cocina para calentar agua para té y hacer unas tostadas que untar con mermelada.

La castaña asintió, sacó su tolla del armario y fue a entrar el baño. –Sonic… yo también te quiero mucho –añadió antes de perderse tras la cortina. 

El chico sonrió radiante mirando la cortina al oír esas palabras, porque nadie más que ella se las había dicho nunca y lo reconfortó comprobar que definitivamente no lo había estropeado en absoluto, que ella seguía preocupándose y cuidándole como nadie más lo hacía, en una palabra lo que él entendía por querer a alguien. Ni siquiera Evan podía ocuparse de tanto como Kya le había dado y seguía haciendo por él, sentía que por más que se esforzara nunca llegaría a compensarla.

Prestó especial cuidado a que las tostadas no se le quemaran sacándolas en su punto perfecto y esa misma dedicación prestó al té con frutos rojos. Hizo la cama cambiando las sábanas y extendió el desayuno sobre ella, dejando las tostadas con la cantidad precisa de mermelada que sabía que Kya solía echarse. Preparar un desayuno era una pequeña cosa que podía hacer por ella y por eso solía esforzarse.

–Eso huele muy bien –dijo Kya saliendo de la ducha vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera de manga corta azul claro. Se sentó en la cama frente al desayuno y a Sonic y le sonrió ya más relajada habiendo olvidado todo lo de esa mañana. 

Sonic sonrió ante su aprobación. –Pruébalo. No me pasé con la mermelada, ¿verdad? –dijo llevándose a la boca su tostada colmada del dulce que rebosaba por los lados y tenía que ir lamiendo para que no cayera.

–No. Está perfecta –aseguró Kya tomando el segundo bocado de la suya–. ¿Cómo de lejos está ese sitio?

Él se encogió levemente de hombros. –No sé, creo que más cerca que la universidad y hacia allí –señaló a la pared de la casa que daba al Este.

–¿Vamos por los árboles entonces? 

–Claro, ¿cómo sino, a pie? –preguntó mostrando su desdén ante la idea–. Te llevaré, no te preocupes, no te haré saltar.

Kya rodó los ojos y bebió su té. –Me alegra escuchar eso –confesó centrándose en su desayuno hasta que hubieron terminado y ayudó a Sonic a recoger las cosas para poder llegar cuanto antes. 

Sonic la llevó a un lugar que podría parecer otro más del bosque excepto por la cantidad de setas que había en la base de los árboles, el chico hizo que esperara antes de dar un veredicto. El Sol alcanzó el ángulo necesario para pasar hábilmente entre el cerrado arco que formaban las ramas y el rocío aún presente sobre la hierba pareció brillar como miles de diamantes. El chico entonces miró a Kya haciendo un gesto para darle pie a opinar entonces.

–Es… precioso –contestó simplemente a su muda pregunta mirando todo a su alrededor asombrada, intentando quedarse con cada detalle. Cuando la luz empezó a desaparecer abrazó a Sonic poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas para atraerlo y poder darle un largo beso junto a la comisura– Gracias. 

–Te dije que era muy bonito –contestó Sonic–. Podemos venir otro día si quieres pintarlo, pero tiene que ser cuando hace Sol y a esta hora, sea la que sea.

–¡Vale! –aceptó emocionada besándolo de nuevo antes de girarse para mirar los pocos brillantes que quedaban. 

Pasaron el resto de la mañana allí y hubiesen continuado dando vueltas por el bosque, Sonic enseñándole lugares y cosas curiosas si no hubiesen sido convocados de improviso para una misión. Como Evan había temido, la Orden de Nuwa no iba a tener consideración con su tiempo juntos.

**Continuará...**


	23. Capítulo 23

La misión había resultado sencilla, aunque después de haberse enfrentado con dos _picas_ , la segunda más que inesperada, era normal que no se confiaran de nadie y atacaran con empeño desde el primer instante. Sonic inspeccionó el lugar curioso de las cosas que tenía la familia a la que el mago de Jade había sustituido por unas réplicas muertas, ese era el quinto caso en dos meses y por ello debían buscar pistas que uniera a las víctimas para tratar de trazar un patrón de porqué habían sido atacadas. Anakin le repitió por tercera vez que no tocara ni cambiara nada de sitio cuando cogió una bola de nieve y le dio la vuelta observando cómo caía, antes de que el hombre subiera al piso superior de la casa seguido por Garret y Kya, Dixie estaba revisando la biblioteca y Zac acababa de bajar después de haber comprobado que no había maldiciones ocultas para sentarse en el sofá y liarse un cigarrillo.

Kya cogió a Sonic de la mano y lo hizo entrar en una habitación con ella mientras Garret y Anakin entraban en las otras dos restantes y le dijo que mirara en el armario y la estantería mientras ella revisaba el escritorio del hijo de la familia. Como cualquier adolescente tenía miles de papeles desordenados, posters de tías ligeras de ropa y en posiciones demasiado insinuantes y revistas de coches, de deportes y de más tías en bolas. Suspirando, Kya se sentó en el escritorio para revisar el ordenador sin esperanzas de encontrar algo más que porno del malo y videos de golpes en el historial del buscador. Por eso le sorprendió encontrar varios blog que hablaban de magia, o lo que la gente creía que era la magia y otro de fenómenos paranormales. 

–Sonic, ven. ¿Crees que alguno de estos puede ser algo más que patrañas? –le preguntó a su amigo abriendo los que le parecieron más normales. 

El chico hizo una lectura rápida de lo que le mostró y se detuvo mirando el dibujo tipo japonés de una chica rubia de ojos azules. Creyó que era sólo por el dibujo con un rostro tan dulce y alegre, pero el texto también le llamó la atención, hablaba más bien de cosas que pasaban en la tierra y lo adjudicaba a unos duende que vivían en su jardín y la seguían a todas partes, era como un relato fantástico contado en primera persona. Evan lo golpeó con una fuerte emoción similar a un “¡Eureka!” para despertarlo y tocó el dibujo un par de veces.

–Ella –dijo simplemente sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Kya lo miró y luego observó el dibujo. –No te preguntaba quién de ellos te gustaba más –contestó sonando un tanto seria. 

Sonic despegó la vista de la pantalla y la miró extrañado. –¿De qué hablas? Es ella te digo, tiene que ser el Elemento Tierra, Evan casi me parte con su “eureka”.

Kya se sonrojó y centró de nuevo la vista en la pantalla. –Lo siento –musitó apuntando la dirección del blog y enviándosela a la Orden para que corroboraran el nombre y la dirección de la chica. 

–¿Hay algo? –preguntó Anakin entrando en la habitación seguido por Dixie y Garret. 

–Sonic y Evan dicen que ella es el Elemento Tierra –contestó Kya mirando de reojo a Sonic que volvía a estar embobado con la imagen–. Ya lo he enviado a la Orden para que lo confirmen –añadió levantándose de la silla y saliendo del cuarto. 

–¡Genial! Tienen que darse prisa, seguro que los de Jade también lo saben –dijo Anakin. 

–Tienen que ir a buscarla pronto y ponerla a buen recaudo –concordó Garret.

–¿Pero tú te crees que una celda es un buen lugar para vivir? ¿Por qué no lo pruebas, imbécil? –saltó Sonic.

–¿Y a ti qué te ha dado ahora, gilipollas? ¿Has pasado a fumar algo más que tabaco y te está definitivamente jodiendo el poco cerebro que te queda? No la van a dejar ahí para que se la quede Jade –replicó Garret.

–No estoy diciendo eso. Es sólo que…. –miró una vez la imagen y se alejó para salir de la habitación bufando–. Da igual, es imposible que entiendas una mierda, la tinta te secó la sesera y… ¡todo en general! –dijo frustrado bajando a paso ligero las escaleras.

–Déjalo, Garret, y vámonos a casa –dijo Anakin dándole una palmada en la espalda al hombre y siguiendo a Sonic y Kya junto con Dixie. 

–Entonces, ¿y podemos irnos? –preguntó Kya cuando todos estuvieron en la planta inferior mesándose el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse, no sabía porque se cabreaba con Sonic y no le gustaba. 

–Tenemos todo, andando. Tú ni se te ocurra encender ese cigarrillo –dijo Garret a Sonic que estaba cogiendo uno de manos de Zac.

–Ya… ya… en tu coche no se fuma, no estoy sordo, agonías –dijo Sonic saliendo de la casa charlando animadamente con Zac.

Todos subieron a los coches y media hora más tarde estaban en la universidad. Dixie se despidió rápidamente para ir a leer algo sobre el Elemento Tierra. 

–Os llamaré cuando se sepa algo –les dijo Ani al resto, era el contacto principal con los altos cargos–. Nosotros nos vamos –añadió mirando a Zac. 

–Hasta luego –los despidió Sonic antes de volverse hacia Kya–. Tengo tarta de chocolate y frambuesa, ¿te apetece?

Kya lo miró pensando si sería buena idea, lo que necesitaba era dejar de darle vueltas a su repentino enfado, que aunque ya había pasado le seguía haciendo sentir mal consigo misma. Necesitaba un polvo, definitivamente, pero a falta de sexo… 

–Un poco de chocolate no me vendrá mal –contestó cogiéndolo de la mano. 

Sonic la llevó surfeando por las ramas de los árboles como ya era costumbre en él, haciendo algunos saltos atrevidos aunque iba con ella en brazos, se le veía feliz. Llegaron a la casa, le puso la tarta que estaba por la mitad en las manos y se desnudó rápidamente para darse una ducha, algo extraño esa prisa por limpiarse, más cuando había dulce del que dar cuenta.

Ella miró al tarta largos segundo antes de cortar dos pedazos, el suyo bastante más pequeño a lo acostumbrado y se sentó en la cama dando cuenta de la tarta intentando no pensar en nada. Su amigo se dejó caer en la cama poco después vistiendo unos pantalones verde oliva como sus ojos y cogió el trozo de tarta comiéndose la mitad en un momento.

–¿Sólo te vas a comer ese trocito de nada? ¿No te gusta o es que te duele el estómago? –cuestionó y en su tono quedaba claro que la primera opción lo horrorizaba.

–No tengo mucha hambre –contestó Kya–. Pero está muy bueno. 

–Pero si hemos hecho ejercicio y esas cosas en la misión y no hemos visto ninguna cosa desagradable para que te quite el hambre. ¿Seguro que no estás mala? –preguntó poniendo una mano en la frente de Kya.

–No, estoy bien, Sonic. Simplemente aún no me entró el hambre, quizá luego sí tenga más y acabe con la tarta –contestó sonriendo un poco–. Estás más contento que antes –comentó cambiando de tema. 

Sonic sonrió radiante y después de comer una porción más de tarta la miró más serio. –¿Si esa chica es el Elemento Tierra la encerrarán en el castillo con Keita como quisieron hacer conmigo? ¿No hay más opciones salvo que dicten su vida como les plazca?

Ella lo miró y se obligó a terminar la tarta de su plato antes de responder. –No sé lo que harán, supongo que depende de la situación de la chica –empezó a explicar–. Quizá pueda vivir en otro sitio, pero al parecer ella no sabe nada de quién es o de la magia, eso puede ser peligroso para ella y necesitará que la protejan. 

–Eso estaba pensando, que no parecía saber nada de la magia si va contándolo como si nada, como cuando te conocí, no sabía nada de nada y por eso no me pareció extraño hacer magia. Y sin saber nada de cómo están las cosas es más fácil que los jefes la manejen como quieran. Eso no es justo, ¿no crees? Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer –dijo Sonic pensativo y preocupado, se miró al pecho y se dio unos golpecitos–. Tú, abuelillo, empieza a pensar, espero una extensa carta mañana, que lo sepas.

–Yo… creo que podría solicitar su custodia, que Evan le enseñara a usar sus poderes sería bueno –sugirió Kya agachando la cabeza–. No sé si me lo concederían, pero puedo hablar con mi padre cuando se sepa algo. 

–Eso sería genial. ¡Eres un genio! –dijo Sonic y la abrazó–. Así mientras no tendría que estar encerrada en ese castillo, que claro ella es el Elemento Tierra y hay piedra, pero luego con tanta agua aburre y hay cierto límite a encontrar entretenido molestar a Keita quitándole espacio para nadar. ¡Genial! Asunto solucionado, sólo queda esperar que Anakin nos avise con lo que sea –se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama con una sonrisa aliviada y contento.

Kya lo miró de soslayo y cogió aire para hacer una pregunta. –Sonic… te gustó la chica, ¿verdad? Más que las otras con las que has estado. 

Sonic se encogió levemente de hombros. –¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Sólo he visto un dibujo que no se sabe cuán acertado es y leído unas palabritas de nada. Pero… parecía distraída e inocente y no quiero que se aprovechen de ello y le hagan daño. –Él la miró y sonrió dulcemente–. En parte puede que sea como tú cuando eras pequeña, ¿no crees?

Kya lo miró sorprendida. –¿Cómo yo? No… no lo sé, ella parecía mucho más distraída. A mí sólo me pasaba cuando pintaba y… esas cosas. 

Él rió. –Vale, puede que tengas razón, el resto del tiempo estabas muy concentrada en mandar y regañarme –dijo sacándole la lengua y se lanzó por encima de la tarta para hacerle cosquillas.

–No, no… Sonic, para, por fa... vor –suplicó retorciéndose bajo él, riendo. Con el movimiento acabó logrando hacerlos girar para quedar ella sobre él–. Malvado. 

–Se me habrá pegado de alguien –dijo sacándole la lengua de nuevo y le manchó la nariz con un poco de crema de la tarta a su lado.

–¡Ey! –lo reprendió Kya intentando llegar con la lengua sin éxito. Cogió ella un poco y le mancho la barbilla a Sonic riendo. 

–¡Ey! Me acabo de duchar, ahora te toca limpiarlo –dijo estirando el cuello para dejarle más fácil acceso al lugar manchado.

–Lo mismo tendría que decirte –replicó Kya inclinándose para chupar despacio la barbilla, apoyando la mano en el abdomen de Sonic. 

Sonic se dejó limpiar y tragó ante la placentera sensación, cuando devolvió su cuello a una posición relajada elevó una ceja y la miró al ver el estropicio que había causado la mano de Kya manchada de tarta en su estómago. 

–¿Te gusta lamerme? –bromeó riendo.

–Oh, me encanta lamerte –contestó ella sonriendo de lado siguiéndole la broma, aunque no lo fuera del todo para ella. 

Recogió la crema de su propia nariz y manchó divertida el cuello de Sonic para después retirarla con su lengua lentamente y descender para hacer lo mismo con la que había dejado sin percatarse en su estómago, trazando círculos con su lengua y chupando de vez en cuando. Sonic se tensó sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo Kya y sintiendo calor en sus mejillas por verla tan cerca de cierta parte de su anatomía, realmente lo había dicho de broma, una cosa era la barbilla y otra eso, había pensado limpiarse del pringoso chocolate primero con los dedos para no desperdiciar mucho y después recurrir a una toalla.

Kya se incorporó cuando hubo terminado y se relamió sonriendo inocentemente. –Ya está, limpito –anunció mirando la mano culpable y limpiando un segundo el dedo manchado. 

–Sí… ya… –musitó Sonic incorporándose y tratando de sentarse así como salir de debajo de ella.

–Estás rojo –comentó Kya extrañada. 

–No… em… las velas a veces dan esa impresión –trató de justificarse aún buscando el modo de salir sin simplemente apartarla.

–Ya… tendré que copiarte la excusa –rió Kya dejando un beso en su mejilla y dejando que se sentara bien quitándose de encima de sus piernas. 

–No estaba rojo como tú –dijo frunciendo los labios y pasando al otro lado de la tarta donde había estado inicialmente.

Kya le sacó la lengua, cogió su plato y lo dejó en la cocina. –Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Te importa si me quedo esta noche? –preguntó cogiendo la toalla. 

Sonic se sorprendió por eso. –No, claro, como quieras. ¿No tienes clase temprano, entonces?

–Sólo tengo que madrugar un poco más –contestó restándole importancia. 

–Está bien, pero avísame para llevarte de vuelta –advirtió y se levantó para volver a poner un hechizo de frío en la tarta y dejarla a buen recaudo.

–Vale –aceptó Kya desde detrás de la cortina empezando a ducharse. 

Salió con una de las sudaderas de Sonic y se dejó caer en la cama dispuesta a dormir tranquilamente hasta la hora de despertar, su amigo ya estaba acurrucado en su esquina profundamente dormido. 

Evan optó por aprovechar la noche poco después para contestar a Sonic entre otras cosas. Miró unos segundos a Kya en la oscuridad y se levantó de la cama con pasos sigilosos hasta sentarse en el escritorio y allí encendió una vela con más esfuerzo que lo hacía Sonic al no tener el Elemento necesario. Cogió uno de las hojas que había creado en otra ocasión y sacó su estilográfica para ponerse a escribir, había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar qué tenía que decir al chico.

–¿Sabes? Hace un tiempo puse cerillas en la cocina –comentó Kya estirándose en la cama, no se había dormido aún, pero había preferido esperar para decir algo cuando vio a Evan. 

El hombre se sorprendió, pero no lo mostro más que un segundo en su rostro, se giró en la silla y miró a Kya. –Pensé que tenías que madrugar, Kya. Dormir es importante para gozar de buena salud y rendir adecuadamente en tus clases, ¿qué te desvela?

–Tengo… demasiadas cosas molestas en la cabeza –contestó incorporándose para quedar sentada con las piernas a lo indio–. Dices que Patch es bueno para solucionar problemas, pero a mí sólo consigue liarme la cabeza. 

Evan decidió cambiar de lugar y se sentó en la cama al lado de Kya. –Con Sonic consiguió que progresara mucho. Tenía puesta mi fé en el chico, la verdad. ¿Seguro que lo que tú consideras confusión no se debe sólo a que puede que sea difícil aceptar la solución que te haya dado?

Kya se encogió de hombros. –No se trata de una solución, sino más bien de una revelación. Pero no puedo creer que eso sea posible, además no me lo dijo del todo claro, así que… –explicó haciendo un gesto con la mano–. Y hoy no ha sido tan buen día –añadió haciendo un mueca al pensar en el sorpresivo enfado con Sonic y la chica Elemento. 

–Ya te he visto –murmuró Evan–. Sin embargo, ha sido un importante avance para la Orden y el mocoso ha mejorado –sonrió con esperanza y después miró a Kya intensamente mientras los engranajes de su cerebro se movían uniendo las piezas–. Puedo deducir cuál es la encrucijada en la que te encuentras.

–¿En serio? ¿Puedes explicármelo? Porque no entiendo nada de esto y la única solución que encontré fue ir a echar un… –se detuvo abruptamente y sonrió inocente–, un sueñecito. 

Evan elevó una ceja y la miró con condescendencia. –Sonic siempre ha mostrado su opinión sobre el amor, sólo contempla el amor dentro de una familia y amigos, más como un sistema de manada, y… –soltó un pesado suspiro– probablemente por lo que ha crecido observando sea por lo que esa es su visión de la relaciones entre personas. No obstante, hoy ha sido víctima de un flechazo, tú lo has notado tan bien como yo aunque el mocoso piense que sólo es preocupación porque es un Elemento y parecía indefensa. Y tú, ya que me has pedido que te lo explique, lo haré aunque no lo considero correcto, estás celosa de que esa atención no haya sido dirigida hacia ti.

Kya negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. –No, yo no estoy celosa, no espero eso de Sonic –contestó casi segura de ello, pero ese sentimiento de enfado y malestar volvía a ella–. No quiero escuchar lo que ha pasado hoy, ya lo he visto… no necesito que me lo recuerden, yo sé que le gusta. 

–No esperas esa atención, pero la anhelas. Tu desagrado ante lo que ha pasado hoy y tu agrado con el incidente de la tarta lo demuestran –objetó Evan, aunque no le estaba gustando tener esta conversación con ella, se preguntaba qué le había llevado a meterse en ella, era totalmente inadecuado hablar con Kya de ese tema, menos él, y echarle esos hechos en cara para probar su punto. Se dividía entre su faceta como implacable negociante y sus principios de galán.

Ella siguió negando, pero ya con menos vehemencia que antes empezando a aceptar el hecho, ¿qué ganaba Evan mintiéndole? Nada, pero no por eso era menos duro admitir que… que se había enamorado de la única persona que no iba corresponderla de esa forma. Todo lo que había intentado evitar por todos los medios le estaba explotando en la cara en ese mismo instante. Debería haberse dormido, no haber hablado con Evan, no haberle pedido una explicación, entonces sus líos hubieran pasado de largo y ella no se habría enterado de nada. 

–No quiero… no quiero –susurró casi suplicante–. ¡No quiero amarlo de esa forma! –dijo finamente confesando y escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. 

_“Definitivamente no tenía que haber salido esta noche”_ , pensó Evan ante la reacción de Kya. Reunió paciencia y la abrazó suavemente, acariciándole el pelo.

–Lo sé, Kya. Es complicado. Lo siento, quizás yo haya tenido algo de culpa –dijo al recordar cuando funcionaba aquello de instar a Sonic a besarla y no le mandaba al carajo porque no sabía de su existencia–. Pero trataré de controlar mejor al mocoso insensato, ¿te parece?

–¿Controlarlo? –preguntó Kya elevando la mirada sin comprender a qué se refería–. No quiero que cambie nada, no es su culpa, ni la tuya. Soy yo la que se ha metido en este lío así que soy yo la que tengo que cambiarlo –añadió tomando aire. 

–No deberías ver el amor como un problema y ciertamente nadie se mete en ello intencionadamente, aunque en este caso es… inconveniente –dijo Evan tratando de suavizar un poco las culpas que se estaba echando la mujer.

–En este caso, Evan, es un problema –Kya suspiró pesadamente–. Yo soy su hermana mayor, me ve así y no va a cambiar nada. Y haberme enamorado de él sólo causa inconvenientes. Sé que no lo he hecho aposta, pero… de algún modo tendré que ponerle fin, ¿no? 

–Es como si te hubiesen dado un regalo sin posibilidad de devolución. Hazme caso, no tiene solución –dijo soltando un suspiro cansado. 

En su momento cuando se había enamorado de la que se convertiría en su mujer había tratado de negarlo, era un gran inconveniente para sus negocios castrarse de esa forma, porque en ese entonces no lo había visto de otro modo. Ser un galán enamorado de una mujer en concreto lo amargaba y si seguía ese amor se estaba cortando un modo de seguir haciéndose más rico. Al final había claudicado y hasta que lo asesinó fue más feliz de lo que lo había sido en toda su vida, claramente también más imbécil y ciego que nunca para no haberla visto venir, pero el amor tenía esos inconvenientes.

Kya lo miró largamente esperando que cambiara su respuesta, pero finalmente bajó la mirada y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. –De todas formas… es mi problema, no hagas nada con Sonic, él no lo merece. 

–Tú tampoco te mereces ningún sufrimiento, Kya –replicó Evan, la miró y le acarició una mejilla cariñosamente–. Si necesitas hablar hazme una señal y estaré para ti –se ofreció a su pesar, sabiendo que no necesitaba más conversaciones de esas, eran como un dolor en los testículos.

–Como has dicho, Patch es bueno con los consejos –contestó Kya cerrando los ojos ante el contacto, pero sabía que hablar de algo así no era del gusto de nadie y prefería hacerlo con Patch que podía sobrellevarlo mejor. 

–Como prefieras. Buenas noches, Kya –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y volviendo al escritorio.

Kya se centró en el sonido de la pluma sobre el papel dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente sobre las sábanas. Había sido una tonta por no ver lo que sentía antes, aunque tampoco hubiera podido hacer nada, pero que se lo tuviera que haber hecho ver Evan de esa forma… Y luego estaban todas esas ideas de que era su problema, que ella tenía que terminarlo, que había marcha atrás… sabía que no la había, él se lo había dicho, pero ¿de verdad quería deshacerse de lo que sentía por Sonic? Sí, tenía muchos inconvenientes, pero no quería dejar de sentir eso por Sonic, era a lo que había evolucionado su amistad y no se sentía capaz de hacerlo desaparecer como si nada. Por otro lado, si su amigo había encontrado a alguien con quien podía acabar sintiendo eso mismo no podía hacer otra cosa que desear que fuera feliz con esa persona, por mucho que a ella le doliera tenía que aceptarlo y apoyarlo, porque al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga, su familia y no iba a dejarlo sólo por no sentir un poco de dolor y seguro que ella podría sentirse feliz por eso. Así que… no, no iba a renegar de lo que sentía, pero tampoco iba a permitir que nada cambiara, iba a ser fuerte. 

El sonido de la pluma cesó y supo que Evan había terminado la carta para Sonic. Despacio se puso en pie secándose las lágrimas y se acercó hasta él. 

–Evan… no me arrepiento de lo que siento –dijo mirándolo con intensidad–. Quiero que sea feliz. Pero… la verdad es que… agradeceré mucho que vengas cuando… me fallen las fuerzas –confesó–. Sólo era eso. Pásalo bien, Evan. Buenas noches –añadió y se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama. 

Evan maldijo interiormente, y ahí estaba de nuevo su debilidad por las mujeres que lo había llevado alto y también había sido la causa de su destrucción, ¿cómo iba a largarse y dejar a Kya sola en esa casa en medio del bosque, más en el estado de ánimo que estaba? Se pasó una mano por el pelo frustrado y se tumbó en la cama a su lado. Cuando comenzó a amanecer devolvió su lugar a Sonic.

***

Dejó caer la bolsa de viaje en una de las habitaciones de la casa que había alquilado la Orden en Santorini, Grecia. La casa era como todas las de allí, absolutamente blanca y adorable. Tenía cuatro habitaciones, tres en la plata de arriba y una en la de abajo. Ella se quedaría en la del piso superior con Sonic, Garret y Dixie ocuparían las otras dos habitaciones y Zac y Ani la de abajo. La casa tenía una pequeña cocina, una sala de estar y una gran terraza desde la que se veía el mar y toda la isla. Casi había tenido que atar a Sonic para que no saliera corriendo al agua cuando la vio, por ahora estaba comiendo con Zac, pero pronto tendrían que bajar a la playa a que se calmara, por suerte tenían ese día libre antes de buscar a Sienna Black, el Elemento Tierra.

Bajó las escaleras blancas y se sentó al lado de Sonic, después de esa noche con Evan había vuelto a la normalidad, no había pensado mucho en eso, en lo de estar enamorada. Había hablado con su padre e iba a intentar conseguir la custodia del Elemento, así que todo iba bien. 

–¿Quieres ir a la playa luego? –le preguntó a su amigo aunque sabía que no era necesario preguntar. 

–¿Luego como dentro de un minuto? –preguntó a su vez comiendo más rápido su lasaña de espinacas.

–Luego cuando tú quieras –contestó sonriendo. 

Sonic se metió en la boca a presión el trozo de lasaña que le quedaba, cogió a Kya de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta de salida mientras masticaba.

–¡Ey! Que te vas a ahogar –bromeó ella dando gracias por haberse puesto el bikini y haber cogido el bañador de Sonic. 

–Si salís no llaméis la atención, ¿has oído, come árboles? –dijo Garret al verlos marchar.

Ya le había tocado un poco la moral que Kya hubiese decidido compartir habitación con Sonic cuando la opción lógica sería con Dixie, una cosa era que hubiese cortado con ella porque era lo mejor para ambos y su trabajo como equipo y otra que hubiera pasado a ser totalmente indiferente a ella de la noche a la mañana.

Sonic le enseñó el dedo medio y abrió la puerta hacia la libertad.

Kya rió. –Deberías unirte luego, Garret. Ven a refrescarte –sugirió saliendo de la casa tras Sonic y guiñándole un ojo al otro. 

Descendieron cuestas y escaleras hasta que pareció que nunca llegarían a la playa y fue entonces cuando alcanzaron las últimas que daban a una cala de piedrecitas y agua cristalina.

–Venga, cámbiate para que no nos echen –le dijo Kya tendiéndole su bañador antes de que se quitara la ropa. 

Sonic se sorprendió de ver su bañador en manos de Kya, pero asintió y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones.

–¡Aquí no! En esas cabañas de ahí –rió ella empujándolo un poco–. O usa la toalla –ofreció sacando una toalla verde y gris de su bolso. 

El chico lo pensó un segundo y corrió hacia las cabañas saliendo unos segundos después, eso de la toalla era un jaleo, ya lo había probado una vez en Punta Cana y había acabado cambiándose sin ella. 

–Listo. Al agua –sentenció Sonic tirando de la chica, que ya sólo llevaba el bikini puesto, hacia la orilla, dejando su ropa en un montón en un hueco libre entre la gente sin detenerse. Entró rápidamente, zambulléndose y buceando largo rato, saliendo a tomar aire y volviendo a sumergirse, se acordó de Keita y de lo que disfrutaría el hombre en el mar si lo dejaran verlo alguna vez. No, no podía dejar que hicieran lo mismo con esa chica de la Tierra cuando la encontraran. Regresó junto Kya saliendo justo frente a ella, sonriendo y frotándose los ojos–. Está fresquita, es genial. ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a buscar a la chica Tierra?

–Se supone que iremos mañana, pero no sé si podremos empezar a contarle todo de golpe, se asustará –contestó ella colgándose del cuello de Sonic para estirarse en la superficie del agua. 

–Ya sé eso, Evan me lo explicó muy detalladamente antes del viaje, ni que fuera estúpido –protestó Sonic y suspiró pesadamente–. Fue una carta larguísima.

Kya sonrió divertida. –Bueno, ya sabes lo perfeccionista que es –replicó Kya–. Vamos a nadar –dijo empujando un poco para que cayera de espaldas. 

Sonic le salpicó agua por ello y dio lugar a una guerra que duró hasta que bajaron los demás, aunque sólo se detuvo para que tomaran bandos. El día transcurrió rápido disfrutando de un día de descanso en la playa.

**Continuará...**


	24. Capítulo 24

Kya se dejó caer en el sofá de la casa en la que estaban alojados, después de dejar a buen recaudo una de las cerámicas que había conseguido salvar de su nefasto destino, y cerró los ojos tratando de que el ataque de nervios que le había puesto la niña Tierra se esfumara por completo. Había sido la situación más frustrante de su vida, y lo peor era que nada había tenido que ver con el flechazo de Sonic por la chica, sino por ella en sí. ¡Y ella había pedido su custodia a los jefazos! Estaba claro, o moría o la mataba antes. 

–¡Kya! Ya volviste –exclamó Sonic llegando en ese momento al parecer de la playa, aún resbalaba agua salada por su pecho y había tierra en sus pies y distintos puntos del cuerpo. Sin miramientos se sentó junto a ella en el borde del asiento–. ¿La visteis? ¿Qué os ha dicho? ¿Es más alta que tú? ¿Habla inglés? 

Kya suspiró antes de abrir los ojos para mirarlo. –La vimos, hablamos con ella. Sí, habla inglés porque su padre es de Inglaterra. Es más alta que yo… un poco más pequeña que tú, creo –contestó y antes de que dijera nada más sobre su aspecto le pasó su móvil–. Se sacó una foto con nosotros. 

Sonic cogió el móvil casi con reverencia y se quedó mirando la imagen, sonrió al ver que el dibujo que había visto en esa misión le hacía justicia y aunque ya le habían enseñado una ficha en la que había una foto con su cara, en la pantalla se veía más animada y con esa sonrisa tan dulce y distraída.

–¿Y qué os ha dicho? –repitió devolviéndole el móvil con cierto esfuerzo–. ¿Le dijisteis que la magia existe y esas cosas? ¿Va a querer venir a Portland?

–Pues… nos ha contado que siempre ha vivido en Santorini, con su abuela, que sus padres viajan mucho por trabajo, pero que son muy buenos y siempre la llaman y se preocupan. Que la tienda de cerámica es de un señor del pueblo que es algo mayor y ella está al mando… –comentó pensando que no entendía cómo ese hombre la había dejado allí–. No sé, hablamos un poco. Se distrae con demasiada facilidad, cuando llegamos estaba pintando un jarrón de barro y… ¡se quedó en las nubes! ¡Adiós jarrón! –se lamentó pensando en el incidente–. No hemos dicho nada de la magia, comentó algo de los duendes y esas cosas y creo que Ani habló con ella de eso mientras yo miraba la tienda. Aún tenemos que ver si querrá venir, parece que tiene muchas cosas aquí. 

–Oh… vaya… –musitó Sonic pensativo al escuchar lo último. Podía entenderlo, él nunca había tenido nada salvo a Kya y aun así cuando se había ido con ella a la universidad le había costado decir adiós a su árbol, suponía que si tenía una familia que la quería y amigos debía ser mucho más difícil, además Portland estaba muy lejos de allí. Pero desgraciadamente tampoco podía quedarse ahora que la Orden sabía de su existencia y sobre todo porque era muy probable que los de Jade también hubieran unido cabos y estuvieran tras ella–. Es complicado, sí –concluyó rascándose la nuca, y dejando por el momento eso atrás sonrió–. ¿Entonces, es más distraída y patosa que tú? No me lo creo, eso es imposible –la picó con una sonrisa burlona.

–¿Imposible? Rompió dos jarrones, un plato de cerámica y una ensaladera preciosa con sus cubiertos para servir y todo… ¡en media hora! –dejó estallar su frustración por haber visto destruidas esas preciosidades–. Perdón… –se disculpó por su arrebato y volvió a cerrar los ojos–. Conseguí salvar un plato –añadió sonriendo victoriosa–. Por lo demás es bastante amable, cuando no está en la parra, y al parecer le gusta eso de abrazar a la gente porque lo hizo en cuanto nos vio en la tienda… diez minutos después de que entráramos –dijo lo último en voz más baja. 

Sonic sonrió al escuchar la última parte. –Genial. Entonces, mejor usar vajilla de madera o de plástico y por lo demás una suerte que no haya salido como cierto cardo –dijo mirando a Garret de soslayo–. ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a contarle el resto de cosas? ¿Podré ir la próxima vez? Aunque… –su sonrisa burlona volvió a aparecer–, creo que si lo que dices es cierto no sobreviviré. ¡El mundo es cruel por hacerme soportar a dos patosas! ¿Es que queréis matarme?

Kya lo mató con la mirada y bufó. –Yo no soy patosa, sólo no se me da bien saltar por los árboles. Y ves a ducharte antes de que manches más todo de sal y arena o no te llevaremos mañana –lo instó empujándolo un poco del brazo. 

–Sí, sí, claro sólo los árboles –dijo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y seguidamente se levantó para hacerle caso por la cuenta que le traía.

Sonic se metió en la ducha tal cual iba y al salir se dio cuenta de que no se había llevado ropa para cambiarse, lo que era normal porque no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, salió secándose con una toalla hasta la habitación que compartía con Kya y buscó en su mochila, pero no encontró lo que buscaba, hacía demasiado calor y ya que iba a tener que vestirse, al menos que fueran unos pantalones cortos. Bajó las escaleras alegremente flotándose el pelo con la toalla y aún goteando un poco, se cruzó con Zac y le dijo que había hecho lasaña de berenjena para él, Sonic le dio un rápido abrazo y siguió hasta el salón donde Kya seguía tumbada.

–Kya, ¿has visto los pantalones cortos que traje? –preguntó plantándose delante de ella.

La joven abrió los ojos y se sonrojo casi al instante al verlo consiguiendo ponerle un cojín delante. –¡Pero no bajes con esas pintas! –dijo desviando también la vista. 

–¡Sonic! ¡Desvergonzado! ¿Te crees que esas son formas de caminar por una casa con más gente viviendo en ella? ¡Y con señoritas! –lo reprendió Dixie a su vez tapándose la cara con las manos y dándose la vuelta. 

El chico rodó los ojos. –Dije que no encontré mi ropa, ¿cómo quieres que baje? –dijo a Kya y se volvió hacia Dixie–. Y tú a ver si maduras, ¿en tu Biblia no iba la gente desnuda? Encima que lo hago por ti, por respeto a tu religión… ¿y así me lo pagas? Debería darte vergüenza.

Kya se puso en pie y le quitó la toalla de la cabeza para anudarla en su cintura. –Listo… no costaba tanto. No sé dónde dejaste los pantalones, yo vi algunos tendidos en la terraza. 

–¿Una falda? –arrugó la nariz–. Vale, voy a mirar –aceptó alejándose, en el primer escalón de la escalera perdió la toalla y no se detuvo a recogerla, ni se inmutó.

–¿Puedes recoger la cosas en vez de dejarlas tiradas por ahí? –se quejó Anakin recogiendo la toalla–. Tienes pantalones hasta en la cocina. 

Sonic se detuvo en su ascenso. –¿Son unos cortos?

–No me paré a mirar, eso creo –contestó el hombre lanzándole la toalla.

El menor la cogió al vuelo y volvió a bajar a paso ligero con la toalla en la mano, rebuscó por la cocina y los encontró en una esquina que daba hacia la puerta de entrada. –¡Los encontré! –dijo victorioso poniéndoselo, se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a Anakin dándole un abrazo antes de que pudiera objetar nada–. Gracias.

–Sí, sí… pero no los vuelvas a perder, y recoge las camisetas –le dijo con tono cansino. 

–Claro, Anakin –aceptó sonriendo y caminando rápidamente hacia atrás casi chocó con alguien, pero aunque no se produjo el impacto igualmente esa persona tuvo que frenar bruscamente y los platos que llevaba en una bandeja cayeron. Sonic logró atrapar dos platos y un vaso, pero el resto impactó contra el suelo.

–¡Quieres mirar por dónde vas, gilipollas! –gritó Garret–. Como si no tuviera bastante con tener que ir esquivando las cosas que dejas por en medio.

Sonic bufó. –Tú eres el que iban andando de frente, Mr. Estampita –replicó con un nuevo apelativo para esa ocasión–. Tú a lo mejor, pero la gente que no es un mapa no tiene ojos en la nuca.

–Gilipolleces, te acabas de girar para joderme –protestó Garret.

–Más quisieras, capullo –dijo Sonic cogiendo de un plato en la encimera un trozo de lasaña con las manos y se alejó hacia el balcón de esa planta.

–Si quieres chupar algo puedes probar con el suelo, toca pelotas, no pienso recoger tu mierda –dijo Garret sorteando el estropicio para limpiar el resto de cosas que había llevado en la bandeja y se habían salvado.

Kya que se había acercado con los gritos lo miró de hito en hito. –Sois la ostia los dos –dijo agachándose para empezar a recoger ella los trozos grandes antes de que alguien se hiciera daño–. Así no hay quien descanse. 

–¿Los dos? Empezó él. Tú siempre defendiéndole –bufó Garret aclarando los platos.

–Sí, los dos. Cualquiera podría cortarse con esto porque no dais vuestro brazo a torcer –contestó molesta. 

Garret activó de la parte interna del tobillo izquierdo un sello del Aprendiz de Mago y un par de escobas limpiaron lo que había empezado a recoger Kya, el hombre pasó por su lado hasta dejarse caer en el sofá y poco después el hechizo se desactivó.

Kya se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó dejando su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. –Va, Garret, relájate. Sé que te saca de tus casillas, sólo quiero que pases de él un poquito, hasta que salgamos de aquí. Prometo hacer que recoja todo –susurró dejando un beso en su mejilla. 

–Sabes que ese es sólo uno de todos los problemas que da, ¿verdad? –dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla.

–Tampoco puedo hacer milagros –contestó sonriendo. 

–Lo sé, Kya –dijo Garret en un suspiro cansado–. Podrían hacer el cambio más a menudo, Evan parece más soportable. Ya sabes, por el bien común, como en el avión –sugirió el hombre, tras meditarlo ahora que ya no estaba bajo amenaza, Evan era insufriblemente engreído, pero por lo demás se podía convivir, era civilizado, no como el salvaje de Sonic.

Kya rió negando con la cabeza, dejó otro beso en su mejilla y lo soltó. –Avísame cuando empiecen las carreras de motos –pidió antes de salir al balcón donde estaba Sonic y revolverle el pelo cariñosamente desde atrás. 

–¿Quieres un trocito? Es de berenjena –ofreció el chico lo poco que le quedaba de la lasaña que le había hecho Zac.

–Para ti, yo comí antes –denegó su ofrecimiento sentándose en la barandilla de piedra blanca de un saltito–. ¿Cómo estuvo la playa? 

–Genial, hice carreras de cangrejos con Zac, el mío ganó sólo dos de las cinco, pero fue divertido. También hice castillos en la arena con unos niños y luego conocí a unas chicas... –se quedó pensativo un momento–: Cristel, Irais, Marla y... ¿Daria, Daila, Daiara? No estoy seguro, había muchas vocales. Pero están en el equipo de natación y hicimos carreras hasta que ya se hacía de noche y se fueron porque tienen una competición el viernes… creo, y al día siguiente hay una fiesta de fin de temporada o algo así, no hablaban muy bien inglés y no me enteré del todo. ¿Cuándo es sábado?

–Dentro de tres días –contestó riendo un poco–. Ya miraremos a ver dónde es si estamos por aquí –prometió apoyándose en la pared de la fachada relajadamente. 

–Eso dije, que no sabía cuando me largaría –concordó Sonic. Al verla con los ojos cerrados se movió para examinarla mejor quedando frente a su cara a pocos centímetros–. Estás cansada, no pensando. ¿Quieres que vayamos a acostarnos?

Kya abrió los ojos y asintió, intentando obviar el doble significado de la frase y su cercanía, aunque de todas formas no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo. Estiró los brazos hacia él y sonrió inocentemente. 

Sonic sonrió, la abrazó con un brazo por la espalda y con el otro la elevó pasándolo bajo su trasero, dejando que su mano quedara en una pierna, ella cruzó los brazos tras su cuello y él le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación. 

–Garret, me lo cuentas mañana, ¿verdad? Me caigo –preguntó al hombre que estaba viendo la tele sin abrir los ojos cuando pasaron por ahí. 

Garret hizo un sonido de aceptación mirando incrédulo la confianza de esos dos, no parecía tan inocente como querían hacer ver. Sonic la llevó escaleras arriba hasta tumbarse en la cama y cuando la soltó en el colchón rodó a un lado, le dio el pijama que la mujer guardaba bajo la almohada y él se aovilló en su esquina. Poco después ambos estaban dormidos.

***

Estaba emocionado, realmente emocionado, mientras caminaba con Anakin y Kya tenía ganas de dar saltitos, pero debía contenerse, Evan le había escrito una carta larga que había estado tentado en guardar por si alguna vez sufría insomnio, en la que le detallaba todo lo que no debía hacer si no quería asustar a la chica. También le había advertido que era mejor que no usara magia del Elemento Madera delante de ella y mucho menos hacia ella por aquello de la estrella de destrucción de Wu Xing que era para lo que la Orden de Jade los quería atrapar a todos, para que se destruyeran y con ello al mundo para después hacer que volvieran a crearlo. Sonic se frotó la frente, sólo pensar en todo ese jaleo de leyes de la magia y leyendas que implicaban a cada Orden hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

Llegaron a la tienda de cerámicas y Kya y Anakin se detuvieron ante la puerta mirándole serios.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Sonic, tratando de ver por encima del hombro del hombre.

–No la asustes –le advirtió Anakin, se notaba su entusiasmo a kilómetros. 

–¿Por qué iba a asustarla? No soy tan feo –bromeó, y después suspiró cansado–. Evan ya me dio una charla si te consuela, ¿podemos entrar ya? Se hace tarde, seguro.

Kya asintió y Anakin abrió la puerta de la tienda haciendo sonar las campanitas. Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de estanterías con cerámicas. Había un mostrador con la caja para cobrar a los clientes y al fondo mesas de trabajo. Era allí donde estaba Sienna, sentada frente a un plato grande de cerámica en el que había dibujado un… ¿pájaro?, seguramente eso había comenzado a ser hasta que mutó a una especie de murciélago demasiado tenebroso. La joven miraba a un punto perdido de la pared y ni se inmutó cuando Kya carraspeó. La castaña suspiró y decidió acercarse un poco. 

–Buenas tardes, Sienna –la saludó tratando de no asustarla, algo que no pasó, pero no por eso evitó que el plato rodara por la mesa hasta precipitarse por el borde de la mesa, Sonic empujó un poco a Anakin, pero logró atraparlo antes de que llegara al suelo.

–Se te cayó, toma –dijo Sonic dejándolo en la mesa y después observando sus manos pringadas de cerámica, se limpió en el pantalón–. Hola, me llamo Sonic… ¿Qué tal?

–Geia sas, Kya –saludó la joven relajadamente lanzándose con un poco más de entusiasmo a apretar a Kya entre sus brazos, al parecer los abrazos aumentaban en fuerza según te conocía–. Skywalker –saludó a su vez a Anakin riendo por el apelativo y se giró para mirar a Sonic–. Sienna. Tu nombre es como el del ratón de los juegos –comentó abrazándolo también. 

Sonic se tensó, pese a todo por costumbre le costaba confiar en la gente, con flechazo o sin él y se sonrojó levemente. –Sí, justo, aunque era un erizo.

La rubia se encogió de hombros sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro. –¿Venís a por otro regalo? Tengo un juego de tazas nuevo, mira, Kya –tiró de la mano de la aludida y la llevó hasta una estantería, al bajar uno de los platos que iba con la taza le dio un golpe en una esquina y el pequeño plato se descascarilló–. Oh… bueno, tengo más cosas –comentó sin darle mayor importancia. 

Kya respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. –En realidad queríamos hablar contigo, Sienna, hemos leído tu blog y…

–Creemos que eres la persona que estábamos buscando –intervino Anakin. 

La chica lo miró tardando un poco en contestar como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa al mismo tiempo. –¿Queréis saber dónde estás los duendes? Nadie puede verlos, se esconden muy bien –contestó. 

–No son duendes –intervino Sonic–. Yo vivo en un bosque y te aseguro que no existen, me ha dado tiempo a buscar y rebuscar, ni gnomos tampoco.

–Los duendes viven en los jardines, no les gusta el bosque, como a mí, porque no hay casi tierra, sólo plantas –explicó Sienna. 

Sonic se rascó la nuca incómodo, sintiendo que el alma se le caía un poco a los pies. –Ni siquiera en los jardines –apenas contuvo el desprecio por esos lugares tan artificiales que la gente de ciudad construía y con eso se creía que tenía un pedacito de naturaleza–. Tú haces esas cosas, tienes magia –acortó antes de que pudiera salirle con los duendes de nuevo.

Anakin le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, recriminándole ser tan brusco. –Sonic tiene razón, Sienna. Pero nos gustaría hablar en un sitio más… privado. 

La joven los miró y sonrió asintiendo. –Por aquí –indicó para que pasaran al fondo de la tienda donde había unas escaleras que llevaban hacía un sótano–. Mi tía Maggie hace magia con cartas, es divertido. Me encanta hablar en este sitio, se nota que lo único que hay detrás de las paredes es tierra y está oscuro. Es genial para ver películas de miedo también –dijo, pero parecía que hablaba más para sí misma que para ellos, mientras los conducía a un cuarto totalmente oscuro y sin ventanas. 

Kya miró a Sonic de reojo con preocupación. –Si no te encuentras bien me lo dices y salimos fuera –le dijo en un susurro. 

Sonic asintió, ya concentrándose en el sentimiento tranquilizador que Evan le estaba enviando. –Me quedo por aquí –dijo deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta.

Ella asintió suavemente y se acercó a Sienna para acabar cuanto antes con la charla. –Lo que Ani y Sonic dicen es cierto, Sienna. Tú tienes magia, por eso pasan esas cosas cerca de donde estás. No te siguen los duendes. 

–¿Seguro? Yo sólo pienso que estaría bien que pasara, no me sé los trucos, y no saco palomas de un sombrero –contestó la joven mirándola dudosa. 

–No… no puedes sacar palomas de un sombrero, Sienna… –dijo Anakin desesperándose. 

–Nosotros también tenemos magia. Pero no es como la tuya, la tuya es especial –añadió Kya, pero el Elemento de Tierra seguía incrédula ante el hecho de que ella hiciera esas cosas y no los duendes. 

–Yo también hacía cosas y no sabía que era magia, cuando era pequeño creía que a veces el bosque me cuidaba, cuando me daba cuenta de que alguna rama había resultado estar más cerca de lo que parecía. Pero lo había hecho yo –contestó Sonic sin acercarse–. No tiene nada que ver con trucos ni Harry Potter. Tienes un tipo de magia por la que puedes hacer cosas con la tierra con sólo desearlo, como en parte yo hago con el follaje –sonrió con la última palabra, a Evan le gustaba decir follaje en sus cartas, no delante de señoritas, era divertido.

Sienna se quedó mirando la pared que estaba detrás de Sonic, no podían estar seguros si estaba realmente pensando en lo que le habían dicho o cualquier otra cosa, pero tanto Kya como Anakin se mantuvieron callados. 

–Además, ¿a cuántos duendes has visto? –añadió Sonic al ver que le costaba aceptarlo.

La joven rubia pareció reaccionar parpadeando fuertemente un par de veces. –Entonces si quiero una columna de tierra ahí, tiene que salir –dijo para sí y estiró la mano. Segundos después esa columna aparecía justo al lado de Sonic–. ¡Qué chulo!

–¡Es peligroso! –gritó Kya acercándose a la chica–. Es peligroso que hagas eso, Sienna, no sabes cómo manejar tus poderes bien. 

–Reconoce que es divertido –dijo Sonic tras recobrarse del susto–. ¿Puedes hacer un tobogán gigante?

–¿Puedo? –preguntó Sienna a Kya. 

–No creo que sea recomendable hasta que lo controles –contestó Anakin y Kya lo miró agradecida. 

Sienna pareció decepcionada un segundo. –Vosotros habéis venido a enseñarme, ¿no? 

–Bueno… la verdad es que… es un poco más complicado que eso, por eso necesitábamos un sitio privado, Sienna –respondió Kya sabiendo que tenían que pasar a la parte delicada. 

Anakin fue el que empezó a contarle la historia de la Orden y los Elementos a Sienna, quien parecía atenta a ratos, con alguna intervención de Sonic y Kya. Al cabo casi de una hora salieron de nuevo al exterior, la joven estaba un poco más seria, ya le habían expuesto su plan de que se fuera con ellos y ahora les tocaba esperar una respuesta e intentar convencerla, para eso la habían invitado a casa a comer al día siguiente con la idea de que Evan estuviera presente un rato. 

–Nos vemos, Sienna –dijo Sonic levantando una mano yendo rápido a abrir la puerta, bajo cuyo umbral se quedó respirando al fin aunque aún mirando a la rubia como tratando de asimilar todo y reconstruir su opinión de ella.

–Gracias por todo, Sienna. Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Kya dejándose abrazar y caminando hasta Sonic para cogerle la mano e instarlo a salir. 

–Hasta mañana, piénsalo –se despidió a su vez Anakin, siguiendo a sus compañeros. 

–Increíble, pero cierto, es peor que tú, duendecillo –rió Sonic.

Kya lo miró mal por el apelativo. –Te lo dije, pero no me creíste, y yo nunca te miento –lo recriminó en broma. 

–Ten cuidado, duendecillo, si te crece la nariz será más larga que tú –continuó bromeando dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

–Eres una mala persona conmigo, Sonic –se quejó Kya cruzándose de brazos–. Con lo que yo te quiero. 

–Tú cada año eres más malvada, algo se me tenía que pegar –replicó divertido, pegándola a sí al rodearla por los hombros con un brazo antes de soltarla.

Kya le sacó la lengua divertida, cogiendo su mano para volver a poner ese brazo sobre sus hombros. –Supongo que eso es cierto, soy casi como Cruella de Vil –rió–. ¿Te apetece un baño antes de ir a cenar? Podemos ir a un restaurante de por aquí a ver qué tal… –comentó, aunque no le gustaba la comida griega podía hacer un esfuerzo, seguro que había algo para comer que fuera de su gusto. 

–¿Un baño? ¿Como a la romántica luz de la Luna? –canturreó Sonic y seguidamente soltó una carcajada.

–Claro… con un par de copas de vino y velas –replicó Kya rodando los ojos. 

–¿Y tiburones?

–No te burles –lo reprendió apretando un poco el agarre a su cintura un segundo–. Esos animalillos no son muy amigables de cerca. 

–Anakin, sálvame, me achucha y quiere que me coman los tiburones que escupen corazones y velas rosas –dijo Sonic haciendo el amago de escapar del brazo de Kya.

–Pobrecito… vas a quedar traumatizado –rió Anakin dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Kya que le sonrió y soltó a Sonic para abrazarlo a él.

–Si no me quieres me quedo con Ani. 

–Vale, me iré a hincharme a quesos yo solo –dijo sacándole la lengua.

–Eres malo, Sonic –repitió Kya haciendo un puchero soltando a Anakin para caminar sola. 

–Se pica con nada –comentó Sonic a Anakin encogiéndose de hombros, corrió los pasos que le separaban de Kya y se apoyó en sus hombros saltando, al caer corrió adelantándose unos metros.

Kya miró a Anakin sonriéndole y siguió caminando tranquilamente, en algún momento llegó a alcanzar a Sonic y cogió su mano. Llegaron a la casa charlando animadamente. 

Sonic se desnudó en cuanto entraron en la habitación, decidiendo que saldría esa noche si podía, miró a Kya y sonrió sugerente. 

–Entonces, ¿te bañas conmigo, Kya? –preguntó una voz a juego con su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

Kya lo miró con las mejillas graciosamente rojas y se estremeció por la voz y su sugerencia. Tragó duro apartando la vista. –Sin juegos, Sonic –dijo consiguiendo que la voz no le temblara por los nervios. 

Sonic soltó la risa que había estado aguantando y con todo se acercó a ella para dejar un beso en su mejilla y caminar despacio hacia el baño. –Aguafiestas, no aguantas una. Aunque si quieres ahorrar agua… –incidió mirando su sonrojo aumentar si era posible y soltó una risita antes de entrar al baño sin molestarse ni acordarse de cerrar la puerta, después de todo en su casa no tenía.

Kya cogió aire y se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo, aunque quisiera no podía estar indiferente a esas cosas, aunque las considerara una broma, un juego… sacudió la cabeza y se acercó para cerrarle la puerta del baño, inevitablemente se quedó un segundo viendo cómo se enjabonaba, y así cambiarse de ropa para ir a cenar.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La ficha del Elemento Tierra:  
> -[ Ficha de Sienna](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Sienna_zpsa4888701.jpg)


	25. Capítulo 25

El sonido del timbre resonó por toda la casa y Kya supo que Sienna había llegado y por consiguiente había aceptado su ofrecimiento para comer, eso era una buena señal, al menos no había pasado de ellos directamente. Abrió la puerta y dejó que la joven se lanzara a abrazarla y le estampara dos sonoros besos en las mejillas. 

–Kya, qué bueno verte. No estaba segura de si esta era vuestra casa –comentó Sienna mirando la entrada. 

–Sí, llegas a tiempo, acabamos de poner la mesa. Ven que te presento al resto –dijo cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella hasta el salón. 

–Skywalker, un placer verte –saludó a Anakin haciendo lo mismo que con la castaña. 

–Hola, Sienna –contestó el hombre y se separó para que los otros la saludaran–. Ella es Dixie y él Zac –los presento. 

–Encantada –dijo la chica sonriendo y empezando a mirar curiosa su alrededor. 

–Esos son mis pantalones, imbécil come-árboles –dijo Garret a Sonic quitándose los cascos y viniendo desde el balcón al verlo pasar por el salón hacia la puerta.

–¿Qué van a ser tus pantalones, libro de cromos? Sé dónde los tendí y los acabo de coger –protestó Sonic.

–¿Vas a dejar algún día de estar en la parra para variar, gilipollas? Se te caen –replicó Garret tirando un poco para remarcar su punto.

–Oh… –Sonic se quedó mirándolos, la verdad era que ahora que se fijaba tenían rayitas de un tono distinto entre el verde caqui–. Vale, vale, pesado, aquí los tienes, pero no me vengáis con que no pasee sin ropa por los pasillos, capullo –aceptó quitándoselos y empujándolos al pecho de su compañero antes de volverse para subir a la terraza del piso superior donde estaba el tendedero, con las prisas debía de haber cogido los de al lado.

–Garret, Sonic… ya llegó Sienna –informó Kya agradeciendo que la chica estuviera distraída para fijarse en ellos. 

–Oh, hola –saludó Sonic desde la escalera girándose de nuevo–. Ya vuelvo, tengo que… buscar estúpida ropa escapista –murmuró lo último emprendiendo el ascenso.

Garret se aclaró la garganta, incómodo con la desvergüenza de su compañero de equipo hasta con extraños. –Buenas tardes, Sienna, soy Garret. A él aún tratamos de civilizarlo sin éxito –medio lo disculpó sonriendo.

–Hola. No te preocupes, por eso, no me molesta –contestó Sienna sonriéndole–. Cuántos tatuajes –comentó curiosa. 

–Mi magia es distinta a la tuya, es con sellos, dibujos por así decirlo. Kya también la hace así –contestó amablemente, necesitaban que esa chica se fuera con ellos y había que paliar todo lo que la cagara Sonic, además, de primeras parecía un encanto, no era muy difícil.

–Es curioso –contestó y miró a Zac y Dixie–. ¿Y vosotros? 

–Yo hago pociones, hacen muchas cosas –respondió la mujer, ya había recibido la advertencia de Anakin de que no debía pasarse con las explicaciones, aunque no le hiciera gracia. 

–Tenemos el otro tipo de magia que se llama de objeto, el de Dixie como ha dicho son las pociones y yo uso saliva con esto –dijo Zac mostrándole su cerbatana y haciéndola girar en sus dedos sonriendo relajadamente–. Tengo que ir a mirar una lasaña –se disculpó, con esas palabras alejándose hacia la cocina.

–Hay muchas cosas interesantes sobre la magia –dijo Sienna mirando a Kya, al parecer la chica estaba interesada y eso… también era bueno para ellos. 

–Hay muchas más, pero intentar comprenderlo todo de golpe es un lío, te lo aseguro –rió ella ofreciéndole algo de beber, le sirvió un vaso con limonada y se sentaron en la mesa para hablar mientras esperaban la comida. 

Sonic bajó poco después corriendo hasta la cocina para mover el risotto de setas –de cosecha propia, Evan se las había dejado en la mesilla esa mañana– que tenía en el fuego, por suerte, Zac se lo había movido cuando fue a sacar sus lasañas del horno, había de varias clases: de carne, atún y un par de espinacas. Entre los dos rellenaron con nata y frutas la tarta de hojaldre y llevaron los platos principales a la mesa.

–Qué hambre –dijo Sienna. 

–¿Qué tal en la tienda? –preguntó Anakin sirviéndole primero un trozo de lasaña. 

–Bien… se han roto varias cosas cuando limpiaba, pero vendí tres platos –contestó probando la comida y sonriendo ante el sabor–. Rico. 

–Zac y Sonic son unos cocineros excepcionales –dijo Garret ante lo que Sonic casi se desnuca para mirarlo como si no lo reconociera–, Zac es muy amable y suele llevar lasaña cada vez que nos reunimos para cualquier cosa, y Sonic vive prácticamente adosado a Kya. ¿Ya sabes que es probable que te quedes con ella si vienes, cierto?

Sienna lo miró y luego miró a Kya. –¿Me quedaré contigo? –preguntó con un tono alegre–. Eso estaría genial, porque me caes bien y esas cosas. 

–Gracias. Y no es cierto que Sonic esté siempre pegado a mí, pero es que somos algo así como hermanos –dijo sonriéndole y mirando de soslayo a Sonic. 

–No os parecéis. 

–No lo son, sólo es como si lo fueran porque se conocen desde la infancia –se adelantó Garret a explicar antes de que Sonic pudiera, lo mejor era exponerse al fracaso lo menos posible, si a él le empezaba a costar tener paciencia, conociendo a su compañero la cagaba de fijo.

Sienna ladeó la cabeza. –Ya veo. Estáis muy unidos –dedujo ella sola terminando la lasaña y cogiendo un poco de risotto. 

Kya bajó la vista a su comida y asintió a sus palabras. 

–¿Qué más te gusta hacer aparte de romp…? ¡Ay! –se quejó Sonic ante la patada que le dio Garret desde el otro lado de la mesa a quien mató con la mirada– ¿De hacer cerámica?

–La cerámica sólo es mi trabajo, es tranquilo y no pasa nada si se rompen las cosas porque puedo hacer más –explicó en un tono tan relajado que si hablaba mucho podrías acabar dormido–. Me gusta ver películas de miedo, es divertido ver cómo se asustan los personajes. Y también me gusta pasar tiempo tumbada en el Sol. 

Sonic abrió y cerró la boca. Juntando todo definitivamente esta no era su tipo de chica, no creía que diera ni para las de pasar hasta la mañana siguiente, aunque no sabía porqué estaba pensando eso, él nunca había estado interesado, vale que era muy mona, pero él sólo se había preocupado porque la quisieran encerrar. Regresó la vista a su plato que se había tornado mucho más interesante dejando el testigo a otro.

–En Portland tenemos un cine enorme –comentó Anakin. 

–Sí, y los jardines de la universidad están bien para tomar el Sol… cuando no llueve –añadió Kya haciendo una leve mueca ante eso, podía ser un inconveniente eso del clima. 

La comida siguió entre conversaciones y pequeñas muestras para que la joven decidiera irse con ellos. Cuando terminaron Kya y Garret limpiaron los platos y luego todos se sentaron en la mesa de la terraza. 

–Buenas tardes –Evan entró en ese momento en la terraza, vestido con vaqueros y camisa blanca, había quedado en hacer el cambio con Sonic después de la comida para dar el golpe de gracia y terminar de resolver las dudas que Sienna tuviera y de convencerla–. Es un placer conocerla, señorita Black. Soy Evan Kolgers, el Elemento Madera –se inclinó y acercó sus labios a los nudillos de la mano derecha de ella sin llegar a tocarla y con una sonrisa amistosa en sus labios. Después se sentó en la silla contigua que Sonic había estado ocupando escasos minutos antes.

Sienna lo observó detenidamente y sonrió cuando el hombre le soltó la mano. –Estoy encantada de conocer a otro Elemento. No sabía que podría conocer a uno tan pronto, es impresionante –dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza–. ¿Vienes a decirme más cosas por las que tengo que ir con ellos? –preguntó sin cambiar la expresión dejando a todos los demás un tanto sorprendidos. 

Evan rió suavemente. –Debería, no obstante, habiendo pasado siglos evitando y renegando de la Orden de Nuwa no considero que sea la persona adecuada para ello.

–¿Por qué has huido de ellos? A mí me caen bastante bien –añadió la joven mirando a Kya y sonriéndole amistosamente–. Está bueno el té, me gusta con la canela. 

–Es afortunada, señorita Black, no todos son así y lo largo de los años la Orden ha ido evolucionado con la época en que se encuentra, en cierto modo haciéndose un poco más flexible –contestó Evan, fue a mover las manos para hacerse un té de su gusto como de costumbre, pero se contuvo a tiempo recordándose que cuanto menos magia tan cerca de la mujer, mejor, aunque lo más probable era que sólo fuera problemático si las magias se enfrentaban.

–Evan sabe mucho sobre la Orden y todo lo de los Elementos, si tienes alguna duda es el que mejor va a poder contestarte –intervino Kya haciendo girar su té en la taza mirando divertida a Evan. 

La rubia asintió bebiendo té. –¿Se van a dar por vencidos en eso de llevarme con ellos? ¿Está mi familia en peligro? ¿Cuánta libertad voy a tener? –expuso sus dudas seguidas mirando el horizonte. 

–Por experiencia sé que nunca se darán por vencidos, en ese aspecto tienen el mismo férreo propósito tanto la Orden de Nuwa como la de Jade –contestó Evan. Sus ojos parecieron envejecer tantos años como realmente tenía al responder a la siguiente pregunta, sintiendo el peso de los problemas que había acarreado a sus descendientes y especialmente a Sonic–. En cuanto a su familia, mientras permanezca con ellos estarán en peligro, si se alejara es probable que dejen de estarlo. La tradición en la Orden de Nuwa ha sido preservar a los Elementos que encuentran en su base general hasta su defunción, por tanto, la Orden de Jade estimaría como un esfuerzo inútil atacar a la familia del Elemento una vez que ya no esté allí ya que cualquier intento de extorsión resultaría infructuoso.

La chica se mantuvo callada un tiempo y luego lo miró. –Si voy me enseñarán a usar mi magia –meditó decidiendo que eso era un punto a favor, le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo que los duendes–. Pero, ¿podré seguir estando en contacto con ellos? 

–Por supuesto, podrá continuar comunicándose por carta, ignoro si en ciertas circunstancias se permite el contacto por otro medio. No obstante, Kya está tratando de que no la envíen, al menos de modo inminente, a la base general por lo que puede tener mayor libertad… si se lo propone –dijo Evan diciendo lo último en un tono confidencial–. También podría decidir que su familia la acompañe, sería similar a un sistema de protección de testigos con mayores restricciones –se le ocurrió el símil en ese instante, Sonic había visto alguna película y leído algún libro policiaco aunque no eran su género preferido ni por asomo. 

–Ya veo –contestó ella–. Gracias, Kya –añadió achuchando a la chica–. Yo con las películas y poder tumbarme tengo bastante. Mis padres trabajan mucho y no van a poder venir, y mi yaya no va a querer irse de su casita. Os lo diré mañana, tengo que hablarlo con ella –decidió finalmente cogiendo unas pastas y relajándose dando por terminado el tema, al menos para ella. 

–Gracias a ti, Sienna, por no mandarnos al cuerno –dijo Anakin sonriendo ampliamente. 

–Sí. Sabemos que no es fácil –añadió Kya. 

Evan asintió a Kya. –El concepto de libertad de Sienna será fácilmente aceptado, incluso se sentirán agradecidos por ello –dijo con una sonrisa, relajándose un poco cogió una taza y se hizo un té a su gusto mirando de reojo a Sienna soltando un imperceptible suspiro aliviado cuando no pareció acusar nada extraño por la magia del Elemento que podía causar su destrucción cerca de ella.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila hasta que Sienna dijo que tenía que irse con su abuela y ellos se quedaron recogiendo todo.

***

El abrazo de Sienna esa vez consiguió hacerla soltar todo el aire cuando se encontraron en una de cala de la isla. 

–Es bueno ver que estás de buen humor –comentó la castaña sonriendo. 

–Es un buen día, hace Sol –contestó mirando al resto. 

–¿Hablaste con tu abuela? –preguntó Anakin nervioso. 

–Sí, se sorprendió mucho, pero creo que ya intuía algo… es muy lista –dijo riendo suavemente. 

Todos la miraron expectante para ver si añadía algo más, pero la chica estaba ensimismada con las olas. 

–¡Hola! Lo acabo de ver –dijo Sonic recuperando la respiración después correr hasta el lugar. La noche anterior había decidido que había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo un niño bueno quedándose en casa y había salido, había sido un milagro que se le hubiese ocurrido mirar el móvil esa tarde, Cristel y Marla, a quienes había conocido días atrás, le habían tenido muy entretenido, su camisa blanca había perdido un par de botones y de los supervivientes ninguno estaba en su ojal correspondiente, y las marcas en su cuerpo que te hacía dudar si no habría caído en una manada de leonas, lo confirmaba–. ¿Ya ha dicho que se viene?

–Estábamos en ello –contestó Anakin. 

Kya miró a Sonic con una ceja alzada demasiado extrañada por las pintas, aunque ya sabía que no había estado en casa ni para dormir, ni para comer… pero no había esperado que fuera a ver a Sienna de esa forma. 

–Pues yo creo que si voy con Kya no hay problema –contestó Sienna saliendo de su trance momentáneo. 

–Lo que supusimos –dijo Sonic sin pensar–. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

–Pues… cuanto antes, supongo –contestó Kya–. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de irte? –preguntó acercándose a él para mirarlo mejor intentando adecentar la camisa. 

Sonic rodó los ojos ante la acción de Kya. –¿Por estar todo el día bajo el ojo de la Orden? Ninguna, me gusta el mar.

La joven sonrió centrada en poner cada botón en su ojal correspondiente, viendo cómo Anakin le hablaba a Sienna sobre Portland. –Hacía un tiempo que no salías –comentó relajadamente. 

–Hice un gran intento de ser serio porque es una misión y todas esas cosas que decís, pero me estaba muriendo, cuatro días es un montón –contestó Sonic–. La monogamia… no, eso no es aunque también, la manofilia no es lo mío. ¿Y puedes dejar eso, _mamá_? –la recriminó liberándose de sus manos dando un paso atrás cuando intentó abrocharle el botón superior de la camisa.

–Ya veo… –dijo negando con la cabeza dejándolo por imposible y tragándose la pregunta sobre qué pasaba con Sienna–. ¿Podrás tener las cosas listas para mañana, Sienna? –preguntó mirando a la joven. 

–Yo creo que ya está lista, gracias por dejarnos también al chico Madera, guapa –los interrumpió una voz grave. 

Cuando Kya se giró vio a dos hombres a varios metros, el que había hablado debía medir casi dos metros, tenía la tez morena, el pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y los ojos marrones, según sus cálculos debía tener unos 34 años y tenía una sonrisa prepotente y amenazadora. El otro medía cerca de metro ochenta, con el pelo castaño casi hasta los hombros, ojos grises, piel morena, rasgos de indio americano y no mostraba ninguna expresión, vestía en tonos grises, llevaba múltiples collares al cuello y parecía no haber alcanzado los treinta.

Sonic se giró rápidamente poniéndose delante de los demás y preparado para crear un muro entre ellos, en su rostro, sin embargo, mostró molestia.

–No me digas, otros dos de esos “ _picas_ temibles imposibles de derrotar” –dijo lo último con sorna.

–Sonic… él no es _pica_ , el tatuaje –susurró Kya pegándose a su espalda con los sellos para defender al resto mientras Anakin mandaba un mensaje a los que se habían quedado en casa. 

Sonic bufó. –Otro flipao de los tatuajes. ¿Se supone que debo temblar e inclinarme ante su magnificencia o algo así? –dijo burlón mirando al hombre que había hablado, aunque la mirada penetrante del otro le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

–Quizá deberías, pequeño. Deja que me presente, soy Bryon Bacci, _trono_ de la Orden de Jade. Y él es Manitú Akecheta, él sí es un _pica_. 

–¡Claro! Ya decía que tu cara me sonaba. Eres el dueño de la Bacci, estaba bien esa disco, una pena que se vaya a cerrar –dijo Sonic y chasqueó la lengua–. Un poco soberbio por tu parte eso de ponerle tu nombre al local, ¿no crees? O poco original, según se mire.

–Soberbia es mi segundo nombre, chico –replicó el hombre sin perder su sonrisa–. Pero si quieres saber más de mi persona puedes venir conmigo, y trae a tu amiguita la rubia si eres tan amable –añadió cruzándose de brazos y guiñándole un ojo a Sienna que estaba detrás de Anakin. 

–Ni amable ni preso es mi segundo nombre, lo siento, tampoco imbécil –replicó Sonic mirando a Anakin y elevando una ceja en clara pregunta de si ya estaba el resto de camino, ante lo cual el otro asintió.

–Una lástima. Mani, te cedo los honores –hizo un gesto con la mano señalando a Sonic y el resto y le sonrió al _pica_. 

–Sospechoso de tu parte –dijo el aludido en un tono profundo y llano. 

Sus ojos del color de afilados cuchillos se posaran en Sonic y contra todo pronóstico le cerró los botones de la camisa y cortó los vaqueros dejándolos por encima de la rodilla haciendo un gesto con la mano para dirigir su magia, sus ojos pasaron a Kya examinándola y le recogió los cabellos que llegaban a su rostro antes de enfocarse en Anakin al cual desarmó las zapatillas haciendo que parecieran unas chanclas y pareció estar conforme con el aspecto de Sienna porque en ella no hizo ningún cambio, de cualquier modo para ese momento Sonic ya había salido de su sorpresa y agrandado piedras para crear un muro entre ellos. Kya invocó sus pistolas y disparó una bala protectora a Sienna antes de activar también los sellos de fuerza, esperando un ataque más… serio. Manitú saltó colocándose sobre el muro y sus ojos conectaron con los de Sonic, el chico deshizo el hechizo de agrandamiento de golpe para que cayera y fue en ese mismo segundo cuando empezó a hiperventilar con los brazos curvados a su espalda y las piernas juntas como si estuviera atado y trataba de caminar hacia atrás, alejarse en busca de una salida del estrecho agujero en el que creía estar atrapado. 

–¡Soltarme!... ¡Dejarme salir! –comenzó a gritar el chico angustiado y aún tratando de conseguir aire, habiendo caído finalmente de rodillas–. Por favor… no me abandones aquí… Kya… no…. por favor –suplicó con dolor y desesperanza en la voz, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Kya lo miró horrorizada unos segundos y luego centró su vista en el hombre causante de ese dolor. –¡Ani, lánzame! 

La orden se ejecutó al instante, con un torbellino Anakin lanzó a Kya directamente contra Manitú y la mujer le propinó una patada en el costado lanzándolo con fuerza a varios metros de donde estaba. Miró a Sonic esperando verlo salir del trance, pero su amigo seguía en la misma posición cada vez más angustiado. Su vista se dirigió de nuevo hacia el culpable con rabia en los ojos, pero cuando los de él conectaron con los propios esa rabia quedó olvidada al instante. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, sangre que no parecía suya, era… era la sangre de Sienna, no había podido salvarla de Jade y estaba muerta. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, pero cuando éstas cayeron a la arena ésta se tiño de rojo y la sangre empezó a aparecer por todos lados. 

–No, no… sangre no, por favor… no ha sido mi culpa, yo no he tenido la culpa, por favor, papá, créeme, no soy una vergüenza –gimió dejándose caer de rodillas y encogiéndose–. Haz que se vaya, que se vaya… por favor que pare de salir. 

Manitú pasó por su lado con pasos lentos, deteniéndose para dejar un pañuelo en sus manos, a Sonic, viendo que podía colapsar y no era conveniente que cayera inconsciente le quitó el hechizo que hacía que experimentara sus mayores miedos sólo para hacer que comenzara de nuevo su angustia tras dejarle coger aire tres segundos. Cogió uno de sus colgantes en sus manos y pareció comenzar a orar cuando Anakin envió sus cuchillos de viento en su dirección logrando desviar el ataque aunque los laterales de los brazos de su camiseta quedaron cortados. Continuando avanzando, sus ojos conectaron con los del joven mago y sonrió, una sonrisa que parecía artificial aunque no lo era, sólo se debía a una falta de práctica.

El cuerpo de Anakin se movió hasta que estuvo tumbado en la arena y empezó a dar golpes al aire desesperadamente. 

–¡No estoy muerto! ¡Sacadme de aquí, sigo vivo! ¡No podéis enterrarme vivo, imbéciles! ¡Necesito salir! 

–No lo miréis a los ojos –dijo Zac llegando en ese instante junto a Garret y Dixie–. Dixie, tu poción de traslucidez justo en el centro, ¿vale? –indicó con voz calmada aunque visiblemente preocupado por sus compañeros, al tiempo que se sacaba un pendiente de la boca y lo lanzaba al aire, cuando traspasó el aro con un disparo de su cerbatana creó un fuerte escudo con forma de cáscara de caracol entorno a ellos siete y desplazó a Manitú fuera de la protección.

La chica hizo lo que Zac le había pedido y lanzó la poción al centro del caracol. Zac comenzó a lanzar protecciones formando una estrella dentro del caracol, Anakin, Kya y Sonic comenzaron a calmarse y él suspiró aliviado porque su hechizo hubiera funcionado contra el enemigo aunque no iba a poder mantenerlo durante demasiado tiempo en previsión de que la batalla fuera larga, para empezar deshizo la estrella rompe-maldiciones y recuperó su pendiente cuando cayó aunque ya era inservible hasta que volviera a aplicar los conjuros sobre él. Con un ojo puesto en los enemigos se acercó a comprobar que Nii-chan estuviera bien, mientras Garret revisó a Kya a la que dejó inmediatamente al cuidado de Dixie y siguió hasta Sonic. Antes de darse cuenta y poder contener el impulso abrazó a su compañero de equipo, odiaba a ese capullo por ese espíritu alegre, inquieto y despreocupado que le recordaba demasiado a su hermano perdido seis años atrás, su secreto inconfesable era que lo había tratado mal desde la primera vez porque no podía permitirse encariñarse de nadie más, que resultara ser la persona por la que había muerto su hermano menor al ser confundido con él había hecho las cosas más fáciles.

Sonic se despertó por completo en cuanto consiguió llevar suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro y se encontró con Garret abrazándolo, o más bien lo hizo dudar de que no fuera otro hechizo de mal gusto de no ser por la fuerza de los brazos del hombre sobre su persona.

–Ey... tranquilo, tío, no me voy a morir –dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a ver si con eso le dejaba volver a expandir el pecho para respirar libremente.

Garret se apartó de golpe y bufó recuperando la compostura. –Sólo comprobaba que no tuvieras nada roto después de retorcerte y llorar como una niña. Hierba mala… –dijo levantándose y activando el sello de una moto de motocross al llegar junto a Sienna.

Kya se puso en pie ayudada por Dixie, aunque no fuera necesario realmente y miró a su alrededor dando gracias porque Sienna siguiera allí, al parecer Garret la iba a poner a salvo, y que los demás hubieran llegado a tiempo. Se acercó a Sonic también para estar más dentro de la protección de Zac y se agachó a su lado. 

–¿Estás bien? 

–Es a Garret a quien se le ha ido la olla –contestó Sonic poniéndose en posición para concentrarse para la fusión de magias y así poder acabar rápido con eso, habían hecho daño a Kya podía verlo en los restos de lágrimas que estaba estirándose para limpiar del rostro de la chica. Sin embargo, Evan parecía estar reacio a ello, como si creyera que no era el momento todavía–. ¿Por qué malditamente no, eh, abuelillo? –maldijo frustrado, sino no era de mutuo acuerdo no había nada que hacer.

–Vamos –lo instó Kya poniéndose en pie encarando a Manitú sin quitarle un ojo a Bryon, él era quien más miedo le daba ahora que Zac estaba cerca. Se concentró en invocar a Loras, hacía un tiempo que no lo usaba, pero era perfecto para el tío de las pesadillas y sin esperar demasiado lo envió a atacar al _pica_. 

Manitú continuó haciendo uso de los amuletos de su tribu al ver inutilizada su especialidad con el escudo de Zac. Sonic se unió al ataque alargando plantas que crecían entre las rocas de la cala y moviéndolas para tratar de desestabilizar al _pica_ enroscándolas en sus pies.

Anakin lo encerró en una jaula de viento cortante e hizo que cuchillos salieran de esas paredes para hacer profundos cortes en la piel del hombre. Manitú disipó la magia a su alrededor eficientemente invocando la magia ancestral de los amuletos, pero con los tres ataques finalmente lograron que perdiera la concentración y la sujeción sobre sus colgantes y los cortes comenzaron a hacer mella en él.

Garret eligió ese momento para salir de allí en la moto con Sienna a su espalda y sobre ésta había invocado una armadura medieval que le venía demasiado grande, pero esperaba que hiciera su función si llegaban a alcanzarlos con un ataque.

Bryon se adelantó un par de pasos aplaudiendo con una sonrisa prepotente que no daba muestras de que estuviera asustado por sus intervenciones.

–No sois tan mediocres como pensaba. Permitid a mis queridas ranitas que se unan al juego –con lo último movió sus manos recitando lo que parecía ser un fragmento de la Biblia y miles de ranas los rodearon en ese instante–. Un pequeño aviso, no las toquéis si no queréis morir. 

Anakin creó a su alrededor una corriente de aire que alejaba a las ranas, pero esos bichos eran más ágiles que unos simples anfibios. Kya retrocedió hasta poder encerrarse en una burbuja de protección y miró a Dixie que estaba usando sus pociones para crear un círculo protector. Sonic sintió el aviso de Evan de que ya era el momento y se concentró mientras el caos se desataba a su alrededor, sólo necesitaba un minuto. Por su parte, Garret activó un sello que invocaba el Castillo Ambulante y se protegieron de la lluvia de ranas en él hasta que lograron alejarse de la cala y retomó la moto para no llamar la atención de los lugareños.

Bryon rió y las ranas desaparecieron para dar paso a su vez a una completa oscuridad. –Espero que os gusten los juegos de sombras –bromeó satíricamente. 

–La ostia de divertidos –contestó Sonic molesto aunque sonriendo, estaban listos, con una mano en el suelo hizo que una capa de hierba lo cubriera todo con lo que pudo sentir dónde estaba cada uno, cuando sintió los pies del _trono _hizo que un _Chorisia speciosa_ creciera ciñendo sus ramas llenas de pinchos en torno al hombre, a Manitú, aprovechando que jadeaba por las heridas, le hizo tragar cicuta.__

__El _trono_ volvió a reír y se deshizo de su cárcel de espinas, con un simple movimiento de manos y un ensordecedor zumbido lo llenó todo. _ _

__–Tába… ¡Ah! –la palabra que estaba diciendo Dixie quedó interrumpida por su grito de dolor._ _

__Anakin miró a su alrededor sin ver nada, no podía usar su aire para defenderse, en el proceso podría dañar a uno de los suyos, maldijo interiormente y cerró los ojos cuando los primeros mordiscos de los insectos lo alcanzaron. Por su lado, Kya se había agachado en el suelo tratando de dejar la menor cantidad de piel al descubierto y en ese momento echó de menos su gabardina. A tientas empezó a buscar su libreta y su bolígrafo, pero las moscas dificultaban demasiado el proceso. Tras el primer mordisco, Sonic hizo crecer rápidamente plantas carnívoras por cada centímetro de tierra alrededor de ellos y las agrandó a un tamaño temible para que pudieran atrapar más de una sola vez, cambiándolas por otras cuando se cerraban en torno a los bichos para digerirlos._ _

__–¿Ves? Por esto odio a los curas, Kya, son unos tocapelotas –comentó mientras hacía mover plantas a su alrededor para espantar a más de los malditos insectos, no podía hacer lo mismo con sus compañeros porque no podrían ver ni sentir cómo se movían las plantas a su alrededor y podrían golpearse._ _

__– _Obscurate nos non diutus_ –susurró Kya cuando consiguió dibujar el sello y una luz que por un segundo se tornó cegadora disipó la oscuridad permitiéndoles ver de nuevo–. Por esta vez, te daré la razón –le contestó a Sonic. Su fénix salió de entre las nubes y dejó que acabara con los insectos, junto con los cuchillos de Ani y las pociones de Dixie que los envenenaban, Zac había dejado caer el escudo y acertaba a los bichos uno a uno con su cerbatana._ _

__–Si quieres, preciosa, te demuestro lo poco que tengo de cura –replicó Bryon que en un momento estaba a apenas un metro de Kya._ _

__–¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! –gritó Sonic con rabia atacándolo con plantas con pinchos, urticantes y enredaderas que lo estrujaron y alejaron de Kya en dirección al mar con intención de ahogarlo. Pero al poco esas platas empezaron a marchitarse dejándolo libre simplemente con algunos rasguños._ _

__–Nunca me ha importado que la señorita en cuestión estuviera comprometida, pero por ser tuya… sólo jugaré un ratito –dijo con más rabia que la usual._ _

__Caminó tranquilamente marchitando las plantas a su paso por la pestilencia que había empezado a desprender y llegó de nuevo hasta Kya cogiéndola de un brazo. La mujer se removió intentando golpearlo, pero sus patadas y puñetazos sólo conseguían moverlos a ambos del sitio. Sonic siguió insistiendo para que sus plantas llegaran a Kya y cuando no funcionó trató de acercarse a ella cubriéndose la nariz aunque no servía de mucho, y Ani lanzó ráfagas de viento que los desestabilizaban, pero estando tan cerca uno del otro no podía realizar un ataque más ofensivo por miedo de darle a Kya, lo bueno era que parecía despejar un poco la pestilencia._ _

__–Cuánta resistencia, preciosa –bromeó el hombre apretando más su agarre._ _

__–Vete al infierno –siseó Kya logrando darle un golpe en la mandíbula._ _

__Bryon negó con la cabeza fingiendo estar apenado y metió sin miramientos una mano bajo la camiseta de Kya. La chica empezó a removerse con más fuerza, pero se detuvo de repente abriendo los ojos casi por completo durante un segundo y cerrándolos con fuerza. Bryon rió y la lanzó al suelo._ _

__–Un placer, pequeña –se despidió sonriendo victorioso empezando a moverse con agilidad tratando de alcanzar a los demás, haciendo que empezara a caer granizo de hielo en punta._ _

__Sonic miró a Zac y este colocó una barrera simple sobre ellos y el menor la tocó para extender calor por ella, consiguiendo de ese modo que se derritieran en parte, el viento de Anakin desviaba los restos para que fueran hacia su creador._ _

__–¡Nos estás hartando mucho! –rugió Sonic expresando la rabia y preocupación que sentía tanto Evan como él mismo al ver el sufrimiento de Kya, un sarpullido parecía estar extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Mezcló varias plantas con una mano, aunque no recordaba la fórmula exacta para curar esas cosas porque no solía necesitarla esperaba que ayudara, y con la otra hizo crecer bajo los pies de Bryon plantas en punta tratando de ensartarlo, aunque sentía que se iba acercando su momento de cambiar irremediablemente._ _

__Anakin se acercó a ellos junto con Dixie y Zac, la chica usó sus pociones mezclándolas con las plantas de Sonic, cuando la empezaron a extender por el sarpullido, éste comenzó a remitir, aunque más lentamente que cuando se había producido._ _

__–So...nic, duele –Kya consiguió abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en su amigo, una lágrima provocada por el dolor descendió por su mejilla._ _

__Sonic apretó los dientes y exasperado porque el enemigo lograra marchitar sus plantas se lanzó él mismo hacia el hombre creando un bosque alrededor de ellos que le facilitara el ataque y a la vez creara una pantalla entre ellos y sus compañeros. Evan mostraba su igual rabia, pero también trataba de calmarlo preocupado por su ataque impulsivo._ _

__Bryon reaccionó casi al instante en que vio el bosque rodeándolo y mandó la misma pestilencia que había estado produciendo hacia Sonic, quien sintió que su centro mágico se desestabilizaba como un dolor en los más profundo de su ser. El _trono_ se acercó corriendo invocando la maldición de los primogénitos aumentando así su fuerza de modo que le fuera posible matar al primer hijo de cualquier familia. Una patada en el estómago de Sonic lo lanzó contra un árbol haciendo que los huesos de su clavícula crujieran por el impacto. Sonic se movió tratando de defenderse, inicialmente con plantas, pero no salió nada de magia de él y el vínculo con Evan se había roto, no sabía cómo seguía consciente, y después incorporándose ignorando el dolor sin demasiado esfuerzo, demasiados accidentes había sufrido desde niño, para mover una pierna tratando de tanto barrer como golpear a Bryon._ _

__El hombre no se detuvo y combinando puñetazos con patadas terminó por romperle una pierna y varias costillas, haciendo que cayera al suelo como un peso muerto, dejándolo inconsciente. Bryon sonrió con suficiencia y fue a cogerlo para llevarlo hasta su reina cuando una luz salió de muchacho cegándolo. Tras un segundo de desconcierto logró que sus extremidades se movieran y salió corriendo del lugar desapareciendo antes de que el Elemento verdadero apareciera, ya estaba bastante herido para su gusto con la simple copia._ _

__Evan se levantó indemne y tuvo que dejar salir un poco su rabia contenida y magia creando tanta vegetación tan rápido que la tierra tembló a varios metros a la redonda. Después dejó el terreno en su estado original y se acercó a Kya ya creando en sus manos con un mortero los ungüentos que precisaba._ _

__–Bebe –dijo en tono seco acercándole un cuenco a los labios mientras creaba otra pomada._ _

__Ella obedeció sin rechistar, el dolor había cesado bastante y ya estaba incorporada aunque no la habían dejado ponerse en pie._ _

__–¿Y Sonic? –preguntó preocupada al no verlo._ _

__Evan le rompió la camiseta y extendió con cuidado, pero rápido la pomada. –Tenemos que ir a un hospital en cuanto puedas moverte –contestó simplemente–. Una vez que estemos frente al lugar os dejaré unos ungüentos para que hagáis que se los beba antes de avisar a los sanitarios, lo ayudará a sanar más pronto. En una semana debe darse el alta, en cuanto salga tened todo preparado para coger el avión de vuelta a Portland junto con la señorita Black. Manteneros juntos y alerta en todo momento en caso de que mandaran a más enemigos tratando de liquidarnos._ _

__Kya sólo asintió viendo y sintiendo el enfado en la voz de Evan, aunque la preocupación por Sonic hubiera aumentado. Cuando el hombre acabó se puso en pie y decidió cogerle de la mano acariciando con el pulgar para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Mientras los demás conseguían un coche para hacer lo que Evan había dicho._ _

__**Continuará...** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevas fichas por aquí:  
> -[ Ficha de Sienna](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Sienna_zpsa4888701.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Bryon](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Bryon_zps0a12df7c.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Manitú](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Manitu_zps09ff4e7a.jpg)


	26. Capítulo 26

Kya siguió con la mirada a Zac y Anakin que estaban saliendo en ese momento de la habitación del hospital donde estaba ingresado Sonic desde hacía dos días. Dos días que su amigo había pasado completamente dormido y sedado por los médico para evitarle dolor, pero también eran dos días que ella había pasado prácticamente en vela. Cuando la puerta se cerró volvió a mirar a Sonic, parecía calmado sin ningún dolor, y eso realmente la aliviaba. Aunque desearía que estuviera despierto, sabía que cuanto más tiempo estuviera dormido mejor sería para él, no iba a llevar muy bien eso de estar tanto tiempo tumbado y quieto. 

Suspiró cansada y apoyó la cabeza en el colchón cogiendo la mano de Sonic como si existiera la posibilidad de que se fuera si no lo hacía. Y se permitió cerrar los ojos un poco… sólo unos segundos. 

Había un pitidito que le estaba golpeando el cerebro a un ritmo constante sin detenerse y darle un respiro, Sonic sólo quería que se detuviera, quería oír el silencio no silencioso del bosque por la noche, el ulular de los búhos, a los grillos, el sonido de las hojas al ser acariciadas por el viento o por algún animal trasnochador, no ese maldito pitido tan artificial. Trató de tomar una profunda respiración y gimió. _“Mala idea”_ , resolvió recordando cómo lo había dejado ese maldito chulo de discoteca. Con el intento de respirar también captó el olor a antiséptico, demasiados productos químicos, nada del fresco olor del bosque mezclado con el olor de algún ungüento que Evan le hubiera preparado para que se recuperara. Haciéndose más consciente de su cuerpo supo que su pierna derecha estaba escayolada y en alto y que su hombro izquierdo estaba igualmente inmovilizado. También podía sentir vendas rodeándolo y molestia en su costado derecho y… realmente no quería pensar qué era lo que lo incomodaba en su pene, debía de estar drogado hasta las trancas porque realmente no podía sentir una mierda mientras no hiciera ningún esfuerzo como respirar. 

Se dijo que era hora de abrir los ojos y confirmar sus peores sospechas, realmente esperaba que Evan no le hubiera llevado a un matasanos, había visto películas, una vez que entrabas en un lugar de esos no volvías a salir, eras obligado a llevar un vestido que ni siquiera era capaz de cubrir tu culo como era debido y acosado y custodiado por enormes enfermeras de sonrisas dulces, pero que sólo eran fachada para que te confiaras y pudieran atacarte más fácilmente con gigantescas jeringuillas. Sintió que los párpados pesaban como un oso, supuso que por las drogas o la falta de práctica y cuando abrió una rendija tuvo que cerrarlos ante la luz, soltando un quejido. Ya advertido, fue abriéndolos hasta que pudo ver el techo blanco con el maldito fluorescente que estaba fundiéndole el cerebro, como si no tuviera bastante con el pitidito de la máquina que medía sus constantes vitales a su lado, el tono de verde de las paredes sólo consiguió aumentar su desagrado, creía que era imposible que pudiera odiar algún verde, pero joder si lo estaba haciendo. Suspiró despacio con cuidado de no expandir mucho su pecho y bajó la mirada por su brazo en el que había una intravenosa y… ciertamente había otro tubo que salía desde la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Sintió la urgencia de moverse ante tal degradación y fue cuando se dio cuenta del peso en el otro lado del colchón y la calidez que rodeaba su mano. Giró la cabeza en un movimiento lento, pero sintiéndose esperanzado por poder hacerlo, y se quedó mirando a Kya totalmente dormida sentada en una silla junto a su cama con la cabeza en el colchón y su mano entre las de ella. Las sombras oscuras en torno a sus ojos le encogieron el corazón.

–¿Cuánto llevo aquí, Evan? –preguntó sintiendo que cada palabra era como lija al pasar por su garganta–. Medio día, un día, día y medio, dos días… –sintió un sentimiento afirmativo por fin y su preocupación aumentó–. Kya… –la nueva confirmación y preocupación por parte de su ancestro lo alarmó y caldeó casi a partes iguales, la primera emoción fue una clara ganadora, pero ¡dioses! ¿Realmente tenía a alguien que le quería tanto como para pasarse dos días en un hospital y en esa incómoda silla? En ese instante sólo quería poder abrazar a Kya, llenarla de besos, cuidarla y decirle lo inmensamente agraciado que se sentía por tenerla a su lado y cuánto la quería, que siempre la querría. Para aumentar su frustración sólo logró mover los dedos de la mano acariciando la de ella. 

Soltó un bufido y frunció el ceño, decidiendo que sólo tenía que poner más empeño, ahora tenía dos importantes misiones: abrazar a Kya y quitarse la maldita sonda, ambas casi igual de urgentes. 

Kya se removió un poco al sentir un peso sobre su cabeza, quizá Zac hubiera vuelto a llevarle la comida, pero no podía haber estado tanto tiempo dormida, ¿verdad? La mera posibilidad y la ausencia de la mano de Sonic entre las suyas la hizo abrir los ojos casi de golpe e incorporarse. Tardó unos segundo más en percatarse de que era su amigo el que estaba acariciando su pelo segundos antes y un par más hasta reaccionar al saberlo despierto. Estuvo tentada a lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero pudo detenerse a tiempo y simplemente ponerse en pie para acariciar sus mejillas sonriendo ampliamente mostrando su alivio y pegar su frente a la de él. 

–Sonic… buenos días, dormilón –bromeó un poco cerrando los ojos–. ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

–Tienes que dormir –fue lo primero que dijo en tono de reprimenda, o eso quiso, su voz salió demasiado ronca, lo poco que salió. Trató de aclararse la garganta, pero estaba demasiado seca–. ¿Agua?

Kya se apresuró a coger la botella pequeña que había en una mesilla y la acercó a los labios de su amigo inclinándola lentamente. 

Sonic bebió con avidez, como si llevara una vida entera sin probar el líquido elemento y cuando se detuvo para respirar se lamió los labios demasiado secos. –Gracias. Tienes que dormir –repitió mirándola preocupado.

–Estaba durmiendo –se defendió Kya sentándose en el borde de la cama volviendo a llevar una mano a la mejilla de Sonic–. ¿Cómo te sientes? –repitió. 

–Drogado, no siento –respondió brevemente para volver a centrarse en lo que le importaba–: No has dormido, pareces un mapache y tienes cara de acelga pocha.

Kya rodó los ojos. –No iba a poder hacerlo de todas formas. Dormiré luego –le prometió–. ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo llamar a una enfermera –sugirió. 

–Un bosque –suspiró despacio–. Pero apagar esa cosa mejoraría un poco –miró de reojo con odio al aparato que controlaba sus constantes–, el olor es mucho pedir, ¿no?

Kya arrugó la nariz. –El olor viene de serie –contestó, le había costado un poco acostumbrarse como para haberlo olvidado–. Intentaré lo de la máquina, a ver si empiezan a quitarte cables y tubos –añadió levantándose para salir a buscar a una enfermera. 

Sonic se quedó unos segundos paralizado, ¿había dicho que esas enfermeras temibles le quitarían las cosas? En cuanto Kya salió por la puerta renovó sus esfuerzos por lograr la misión que se había convertido en altamente urgente. Lográndolo ignorando el dolor en sus costillas cuando se torció para poder llegar segundos antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse, momento en que se quedó quieto y puso su mejor cara de inocencia. En su interior, Evan pareció sentirse tan aliviado por el logro como él se sentía.

–Es bueno ver que ha despertado, señor Doe –lo saludó la enfermera, una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, morena, con los ojos marrones oscuros y de baja estatura, un poco más alta que Kya–. Vamos a ver cómo va esto –dijo empezando a mirar las constantes y toda clase de datos ante la atenta mirada de Kya y Sonic–. Bueno… parece que todo está bien, pero se le ha salido la sonda. ¿Quiere que la vuelva a poner o prefiere el orinal? 

Las mejillas de Sonic se colorearon levemente, mortificado porque lo mencionara y delante de Kya.–Ni de puta coña –salió la réplica antes de que pudiera controlarse, incluso se incorporó un poco sintiéndose amenazado, sus ojos también mostraban su decisión de asesinar al que lo intentara–. Prueba con unas muletas.

–Hasta que no venga su médico no puedo autorizar que se levante, señor Doe –dijo la enfermera quitando los cables que lo conectaban con la máquina que controlaba sus pulsaciones. 

–Aguantaré. Ya que estás, ¿por qué no me quita esta cosa y así irá todo como la seda? –dijo moviendo el brazo con la intravenosa. 

–Es imposible, cuando llegue el médico podrá valorar si quitarle los calmantes y el suero –respondió–. Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme –añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta. 

_“Ni aunque me estuviera muriendo”_ , pensó Sonic y en cuanto la puerta se cerró comenzó a despegar los esparadrapos para quitarse la maldita aguja.

–Sonic, por favor –pidió Kya cogiendo su mano suavemente–. Sólo espera un poco. 

–Estoy bien, sólo necesito que dejen de drogarme, puedo terminar de curarme perfectamente fuera de aquí. ¡Cállate, Evan! No eres tú el que tiene que aguantar esta mierda –estalló cuando sintió la disconformidad del hombre.

Kya se encogió un poco por la reacción, pero se sentó de nuevo a su lado recostándose ligeramente en su hombro sano acariciando con la yema de los dedos el bíceps. 

–Sólo son unos días más, hasta que nos vayamos a casa –susurró con voz calmada, pero claramente preocupada–. Te quitarán esto dentro de nada, ¿vale?

–¿Días? ¿Días enteros entre estas paredes de este verde tan horrible? Creía que era imposible que odiase un verde, pero… los matasanos lo consiguieron –comentó hablando tan rápido como podía con el sedante y divagando un poco debido a su nerviosismo ante la perspectiva.

–¿Quieres decorarlas con pintura? –preguntó riendo un poco–. Me quedaré contigo para que no mueras de aburrimiento y tengo pelis y más cosas –trató de convencerlo. 

–Quiero salir, volver a mi casa –dijo bajando la mirada. Otra cosa mala de ese lugar era sentirse tan indefenso, débil, necesitaba recuperar su fuerza ya para hacer frente a lo que viniera como siempre: para que no lo comieran, para que no trataran de asesinarlo o capturarlo, para que no dañaran a Kya.

Kya se acomodó en su hombro. –Yo también, pero tenemos que esperar a que envíen el avión. 

Sonic la miró. –¿No estamos en Portland, en el hospital de la Orden? –preguntó con creciente alarma.

–No, seguimos en Santorini –confesó–. Cuando te den el alta volveremos. Nos han enviado refuerzos por el momento. 

El chico comenzó a unir las piezas. –¿Estás diciendo que después de que Evan machacara al chulo de discoteca no fuimos inmediatamente a un avión de vuelta a Portland? ¿Y que este sitio ni siquiera es una sede de la Orden sino un hospital no mágico sin protección?

Ella se separó para asentir desviando la mirada. –Evan dijo que había que llevarte a un hospital. Y… el _trono_ escapó –añadió apenada. 

Sonic se miró al pecho con incredulidad. –Al menos esos refuerzos habrán llevado a Sienna a un lugar seguro, ¿verdad? De hecho todos deberíais largaros. Bueno, me puedo dar el alta ya, lo he visto en las películas, no tengo que esperar a que un matasanos lo diga. Venga –dijo tratando de incorporarse.

La chica lo empujó para que se quedara donde estaba. –Todos están seguro, y nosotros también. Sienna está a salvo –aseguró–. Quedémonos hasta que la pierna mejore, Evan te dio unas hierbas para que sanes antes. Por favor, Sonic –suplicó mirándolo intensamente–. Al menos una noche más, deja que avise a la Orden. 

Él se ablandó visiblemente ante su súplica. –Está bien–dijo pareciendo que iba sólo a decir eso y ceder sin más, pero se forzó a añadir algo, sobreponiéndose a la mirada de Kya–. Pero como tarde pasado mañana nos vamos. Me he roto las piernas y los brazos demasiadas veces de pequeño, lo sabes, y sin nada no he necesitado más de una semana para estar como nuevo. 

Ella sonrió aliviada, con infinito cariño. –Gracias –susurró–. Oh… y si quieres… puedo decirle a Sienna que venga a verte –dijo a modo de pregunta, sus ojos se opacaron un segundo. 

–¿Quiere verme? –preguntó extrañado. 

–Pensé que a ti te gustaría verla –contestó simplemente. 

–Está mejor donde está. Ya es suficiente malo que un Elemento esté en un lugar tan localizable como este por mucho refuerzo que haya, dos asegura el desastre –contestó Sonic y murmuró un “idiota insensato” hacia su pecho, curiosamente palabras que solía leer dirigidas a su persona por parte de Evan.

–Claro… es cierto –concordó–. Pero pensé que te gustaría verla, como estabas tan interesado en ella y esas cosas –dijo un poco más bajo antes de sonreír–. Zac nos va a traer lasaña. 

–¿Lasaña? ¿Cuándo va a venir a verme Zac? Me urge verlo –declaró Sonic sonriendo abiertamente.

–Dentro de un rato, me traen la comida y eso –dijo dándose la vuelta sobre sí misma y tumbándose a su lado pegada a él–. Me alegra que estés despierto. Estuve muy asustada. 

–Hierba mala, nunca muere. Hay que reconocer que Garret muy de vez en cuando tiene razón –dijo recordando el incidente quedándose pensativo un momento hasta que interrumpió su pensamiento un bostezo–. Y despierto… ¿seguro que no me puedo quitar esa cosa?

–No, no puedes –sentenció cerrando los ojos–. Voy a por el médico –dijo levantándose antes de quedarse dormida–. Volveré pronto. 

Sonic se encontró afrontando quedarse ahí solo sin la distracción de salvar sus partes nobles y se sintió insoportablemente solo, no quería que Kya se fuera.

–No me dejes –sus labios se movieron soltando la súplica antes de que fuera consciente de ello. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada, esa vez no sabía porqué se estaba avergonzando, pero le ardían las mejillas, debía ser un efecto del sedante, decidió–. No hace falta, quédate y duerme, yo te cuido.

Kya lo miró y sonrió. Se acercó hasta él poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla haciendo que levantara la vista y se inclinó para rozar un segundo sus labios con los propios, lo que le costó reprenderse a sí misma y separarse unos centímetros cerrando los ojos para respirar profundamente. 

–Puedo llamarlo desde aquí. 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sonic estaba siguiendo un impulso, regalito de Evan aprovechándose de su debilidad, y presionó sus labios contra los de Kya, tras unos segundos moviéndolos despacio sobre los de ella, como si tuviera toda una vida para recorrerlos y adorar cada milímetro de ellos. Cuando se detuvo durante unos segundos no supo qué le había hecho parar y después del inicial desconcierto en el fondo tampoco lo sabía.

–Yo… Evan… no quise molestarte –dijo hundiéndose en las almohadas para crear algo de distancia.

Kya separó su mano de su mejilla lentamente. –No me molesta, no me molesta lo más mínimo que me beses, Sonic –contestó sonrojada y se giró para darle la espalda–. Voy al aseo y avisamos desde aquí al médico –añadió entrando al baño de la habitación. 

–Joder, Evan, ¿por qué me haces esto? Y dice que no le molesta, pero no está bien, es mi hermana. Claro que es mi hermana, no de sangre, pero lo es –susurró Sonic en cuanto fue abandonado. Cerró los ojos sin la energía para discutir así más, era mejor no ver la fea y “estrecha” habitación individual de doce metros cuadrados.

Kya salió del baño segundos después y se sentó de nuevo en la cama cogiéndole la mano a Sonic mientras llamaba al médico. 

–No vendrán enfermeras, ¿verdad? –preguntó abriendo un ojo.

–La idea es que venga tu médico –contestó sonriendo–. Para que te desenchufen del todo y podamos dormir hasta que venga la comida. 

–Zac… ¿están todos bien? Tú estás curada y ellos sólo tenían los picotazos –dijo Sonic mirándola esperando confirmación. 

–Todos estamos bien. No me quedó ni marca –respondió llevándose una mano al abdomen. 

Sonic frunció un poco los labios ante el gesto y movió una mano lo suficiente para levantar la camiseta y comprobarlo, viéndolo un poco rojo aunque sin marcas tal y como había dicho, sin embargo, de sólo recordar el daño que le había hecho el chulo de discoteca le hervía la sangre, aunque respiró para calmarse y si no ocultar, al menos mitigar la emoción de su voz.

–Tienes que descansar y ponerte más ungüento. Tenía de eso en el botiquín de las misiones, ¿no lo cogiste? –dijo tirando un poco de esa camiseta instándola a tumbarse.

–Evan me dio, lo tengo en el bolso –contestó haciendo lo que le pedía, ya había llamado al doctor así que no tardaría en llegar–. No te preocupes, ya está curado –murmuró cediendo al cansancio y cerrando los ojos–. Despiértame cuando lleguen –pidió antes de dormirse del todo. 

Él la miró unos segundos sorprendido sin poder creer que le hubiera hecho caso, después sonrió dulcemente y cuando minutos más tarde llegó el médico ya tenía un dedo preparado sobre su boca para rogar que no hiciera mucho ruido.

***

Sonic rió sentado en el sofá del piso que Kya había empezado a compartir con Sienna. Habían llegado a Portland el día anterior después de un viaje infernal de avión, al parecer el cambio con Evan no iba a ser bueno para su escayola o es que el hombre sólo había querido castigarle por su venazo de atacar al _trono_ sin pensar que casi le había costado la vida. Con la pierna en alto apoyada en la mesita de café –al día siguiente iban a quitarle la escayola o eso había hecho que le juraran– estaba intentando ayudar a Sienna a usar su poder a poquitos, trabajando en una maceta, era la segunda vez que el salón acababa convertido en una playa.

–Tienes que sentir tu magia en la punta de tus dedos como un cosquilleo y, como ya te he dicho, pon la mano en la tierra para que sea más fácil –explicó risueño y con paciencia, cogiendo la mano de Sienna y poniéndola en la maceta–, pero no te pongas nerviosa o pienses que no va a salir, tienes que relajarte o te pasarás –instruyó acariciando la espalda de la mujer para que se tranquilizara.

Kya miraba la escena desde la mesa de la cocina americana donde había extendido periódicos para no manchar mientras pintaba. Sentía que cada toque o caricia de Sonic hacia la mujer era un golpe para ella, pero trataba de ignorarlo y centrarse en el avance de las clases, aunque no lo estuviera consiguiendo demasiado. La mano tranquilizadora en la espalda de Sienna fue lo que terminó con ella y con el vaso que había en encima de la mesa y que usaba para limpiar los pinceles haciendo que cayera al suelo rompiéndose en el acto. 

–Mierda –maldijo poniéndose en pie para recoger los cristales–. Lo siento, no pasó nada. Seguir a lo vuestro –dijo antes de que los otros dos pudieran decir nada, aunque no estaba ni segura de si se habrían dado cuenta. 

–Bien… vas mejorando, has saltado y no estoy nadando en arena –rió Sonic felicitando a Sienna y apretando su rodilla en apoyo–. ¿Estás bien? Puedo recogerlos si quieres –ofreció a Kya estirando el poto de la maceta hacia ella haciendo que las hojas barrieran juntando los cristales–. ¿Ves, cómo se mueve? Es algo fluido y la magia de Keita con el agua también lo es, tiene que sentirse natural para ti, como cuando no te dabas cuenta de que lo hacías y creías que eran los duendes.

–Los duendes siguen haciendo algunas cosas –contestó Sienna, pero asintiendo ante su explicación. Movió las manos tratando de hacer lo mismo con la maceta y cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo ésta cayó haciendo que el poto quedara tirado en el suelo con los cristales y una Kya manchada de pintura y tierra–. Lo siento, Kya. 

La aludida se levantó cogiendo aire, la mano en la espalda, el apretón en la rodilla y ahora ella llena de arena, por no decir su prácticamente estado de indiferencia. Se sentía… humillada, avergonzada y demasiado débil en ese momento como para seguir viéndolo.

–No importa… voy a limpiarme, luego lo recojo no os molestéis –dijo saliendo casi disparada hacia el baño.

Sonic elevó una ceja ante su huida. –Relájate y después fíjate en cada granito de arena hasta que sepas cómo es cada uno y dónde están, como si fueran los duendes, cada uno con su historia y personalidad, y cuando lo tengas concéntrate en hacer que vuelvan a la maceta y mantén la forma, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vuelvo –dijo levantándose sobre la pierna sana y cogiendo sus muletas para seguir a Kya entrando sin llamar, como de costumbre–. ¿Te cortaste o se te metió tierra en los ojos? 

Al escuchar su voz, Kya detuvo el movimiento que estaba haciendo para desprenderse de su camiseta de pintar cubriéndose casi al instante, acusando la falta de otra prenda debajo de esa. 

–No, estoy bien –contestó sonrojándose y mirándose en el espejo para no mirar a Sonic directamente–. Sólo estoy algo cansada con el cambio de horario, voy a dejar lo del cuadro para otro día. 

–Sí, es un poco cansado –concordó Sonic entrando y sentándose en la tapa del váter–. Pensé que estabas molesta o enfadada porque la maceta se rompió. Lo siento, debí practicar con tierra en una caja o algo así. Pero he dejado a Sienna tratando de recogerlo, supongo que es difícil controlarlo, más cuando se empeña en decir que aún son los duendes –rió negando con la cabeza.

Kya se lavó la cara con agua helada y se encogió de hombros. –No me enfadé, se puede recoger, ella tiene que practicar, no importa, de verdad –aseguró mirándolo un segundo–. Conseguirá que le salga –añadió tendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie y salir del baño. 

Sonic cogió su mano, pero en vez de levantarse la acarició con el pulgar mientras la miraba. –Tú te relajas cuando te acaricio y también me funciona cuando tú lo haces, no sé porqué a Sienna no –dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros, se puso en pie y caminó para volver con la rubia.

La castaña lo miró con sorpresa por sus palabras, al ver qué era lo que trataba de hacer con la joven. –No es lo mismo –dijo antes de que saliera–. No importa la caricia sino quién te la da. Yo… sólo me calmo cuando eres tú el que lo hace, porque eres alguien muy importante para mí y te quiero y… ya sabes –añadió sonrojándose de nuevo. 

Sonic se quedó pensativo. –¿Y qué hago para que deje de estar tan emocionada, pero con su cara de distraída que no hace más que despistarme? 

–Pues… no lo sé –contestó más bajo–. Haz algo que le guste. 

El chico rió. –Creo que le daré un beso, como cuando conseguí que me dijeras lo de la playa, te quedaste hasta calladita. ¡Ey! Seguro que funciona –bromeó pasando por su lado para salir del baño.

Kya sintió un golpe en el pecho, no era tan fácil como había supuesto. Salió a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver allí a su padre junto a Sienna. 

–Papá. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? 

–Venía a ver si estabais bien instaladas y decirle algunas cosas a la señorita Black –contestó el hombre dejando un beso en la mejilla de Kya tras mirar a Sonic con los ojos entrecerrados, los había visto salir del baño a los dos y no le hacía demasiada gracia ver eso de su pequeña. 

–Estamos bien, ya está casi todo en su sitio –contestó ella. 

–La casa está bien, señor Astrof –añadió Sienna sonriendo. 

–¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo le va, señor Astrof? –dijo Sonic volviendo a sentarse junto a Sienna sin inmutarse por la mirada, al contrario, sonrió despreocupado, aún le jodía el chantaje de esa primera vez en el calabozo.

–Bastante bien, chico –contestó el hombre sentándose en una silla–. Venía a deciros las pequeñas pautas que tiene que seguir la señorita Black. 

–Pautas –medio rió Sonic, receloso.

–Sí, pautas –repitió el hombre pasando a mirar a la rubia–. Ya le han explicado lo del colgante de localización por lo que veo –añadió señalando el collar en el cuello de la joven–. Está de más decir que no es buena idea que se lo quite, así podemos saber si está en peligro y encontrarla fácilmente. 

–No se puede quitar, si lo consiguieras se anularía la magia y lo sabrían –aclaró Sonic–. Es como si te pusieran un microchip de esos de los perros, pero como es una piedra pues ya se creen que no puedes hacer la relación.

–Es una simple medida de seguridad, señorita Black –replicó el señor Astrof matando con la mirada a Sonic–. También es necesario que si va a salir de casa se lo comunique a Kya para que lo sepa –Sienna asintió y Kya la imitó desde una silla de la cocina. 

–Y puedan mandarte unos armarios que te sigan hasta si entras al baño –explicó Sonic y chasqueó la lengua–. Lo sé, una pena que te hayas perdido las negociaciones, pero no fui yo el que insistió en dejarme en un hospital a perder el tiempo, ¿recuerdas? –dijo a Evan mirando a su pecho.

Kya soltó una suave risita al ver la cara de incredulidad de su padre ante la acción. –Bien… em… también le informo de que le enviaremos otro instructor a parte de las prácticas que tenga con Kya y el señor Kolgers. 

–Para tenerte controlada, saber si te estamos entrenando para hacer una conspiración malvada contra la Orden –dijo Sonic y no se aguantó una corta carcajada–. No se fían un pelo de nosotros, de Kya un poco porque es su padre, sino, ni eso.

–Comprendo… –dijo Sienna asintiendo–. Pero no me molesta que me vigilen si me dejan ver pelis, buscar duendes y descansar. 

–Podrá hacer todo lo que quiera, señorita Black –aseguró el padre de Kya. Incluso ella rodó los ojos en esa ocasión. 

–Te lo dicen porque después de nosotros les pareces como un ángel caído del cielo –le dijo Sonic guiñándole un ojo y sacando un cigarrillo.

–No soy un ángel, no tengo alas ni aureola –comentó la rubia seriamente. 

–El señorito sólo exagera –desestimó Astrof cada vez exasperándose más con los comentarios y la actitud del joven–. Ya que está aquí podrá seguir manteniendo las comunicaciones con su familia como hasta ahora, pero no puede decirles el lugar exacto de su localización. 

–Seguiré usando Skype entonces –dijo Sienna para sí misma. 

–De todas formas te tienen pinchadas todas las líneas y si mandas cartas las leerán antes de que el cartero pueda recogerlas –dijo Sonic y miró a Kya sonriendo–. Era divertido, la verdad.

–Mucho –concordó la chica ganándose una mirada recriminatoria de su padre. 

–Mis padres cuentan cosas interesantes, seguro que aprenden muchas cosas escuchando –dijo la rubia sonriendo distraídamente. 

El señor Astrof parpadeó, pero no dijo nada. –Y… creo que eso es todo –dijo poniéndose en pie–. Tengo que irme, cariño. Jannet y Clarise te mandan saludos y te recuerdan que tienes que ir a la fiesta de medio cumpleaños de tu hermana con ese vestido que te ha enviado Jannet. 

–Como en el río –dijo Sonic por lo bajo mientras soltaba la primera bocanada de humo sonriendo.

–Claro, papá. Lo haré –aseguró Kya mirando de soslayo a Sonic y acompañando a su padre a la puerta–. Nos vemos –se despidió dejando un beso en su mejilla y cerró la puerta para mirar a su amigo con una ceja alzada–. ¿En serio? ¿Sigues con eso? Creo recordar que ha habido ocasiones que me has visto peor que en el río. 

–Sí, pero decir como en la cama podría no pasar tan desapercibido –contestó guiñando un ojo y dando otra lenta calada, claramente el trauma de aquel despertar estaba superado.

Kya bufó y miró a Sienna que estaba cogiendo un trozo de pan y caminando hacia la terraza del piso. 

–Voy a dar de comer a los duendes –informó risueña. 

–Como caída del cielo –repitió Sonic mirándola alejarse–. Debieron de hacer una fiesta esos viejos arrugados.

–Es posible –contestó Kya sentándose a su lado y arrancándole el cigarrillo de las manos para darle ella una calada. Dios sabía que necesitaba algo más que una ducha para relajarse. 

–¿Qué haces? –inquirió recuperando su tabaco desconcertado por la acción de la mujer y le puso una mano en la frente–. ¿Estás bien?

–Claro que sí. Simplemente son demasiadas cosas, necesito uno de esos –contestó tratando de recuperarlo. 

–Tú no fumas. Es malo, ¿recuerdas? –le repitió el argumento que ella solía decirle a él alejando el cigarrillo de su alcance después de darle otra lenta calada.

–Eso no es del todo correcto, normalmente no fumo, otra cosa es que no ha coincidido que estés en ese momento –le corrigió–. Y lo de que es malo no es falso, pero sé que tu tabaco es natural. 

–Tabaco al fin y al cabo, malísimo–dijo con sorna, dio otra calada y se aclaró la voz para tratar de imitar a Evan, poniendo la voz más grave, ya que nunca lo había oído–. “No es adecuado para una señorita”.

–Eso no es cierto, las mujeres también fumaban en la alta sociedad y no estaba mal visto –replicó ella e hizo un mohín–. Una caladita y me voy a bañarme. 

–Mujeres, no señoritas –dijo riendo ante la molestia de Evan.

Kya bufó y se levantó del sofá. –Bien. Me voy a duchar –dijo estirándose un poco y caminando hacia el baño de nuevo. 

–¿Me lo repites por alguna indirecta? –dijo riendo y sin pensar.

Kya se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro. –Evidentemente, era para que me ayudaras a enjabonarme –contestó y siguió su camino, sin querer pensar en lo que había dicho y por qué. 

Sonic la miró alejarse con una ceja alzada por segunda vez esa tarde, dio una última larga calada a su cigarrillo y encogiéndose de hombros divertido, la siguió. Se detuvo un instante al abrir la puerta al ver a Kya con la parte superior al descubierto y ocupándose de los pantalones mientras la música sonaba desde su iPod, pero ya que se había decidido, decidió seguir con la broma, pasó por detrás de ella y se inclinó al llegar a la bañera para abrir los grifos y poner el tapón.

–Al final no me ha quedado claro si querías baño o ducha –dijo sonando tan serio como podía aunque seguía sonriendo.

Kya se giró mirándolo sorprendida, aunque debía estar acostumbrada y se reprendió por lo que había dicho, sin acordarse de cubrir sus pechos o sujetar los pantalones que cayeron por sus piernas. 

–Sonic –el nombre del chico no salió tan recriminatorio como hubiera querido. 

–Me llaman –dijo sentándose con dificultad en el suelo para poder controlar la temperatura del agua moviendo una mano sobre la superficie.

–¿Piensas quedarte mientras me baño? –preguntó tragando duro, estaba cansada de que se riera de ella, así que esa vez intentaría no darle esa satisfacción aunque se sonrojara de todas formas. 

–Dijiste que querías que te ayudara a enjabonarte, ¿ya no quieres? –contestó con cierto reto en su voz y sonriendo al ver su sonrojo aumentar.

Kya se encogió de hombros. –Simplemente no pensé que lo fueras a hacer –contestó dando un paso para quitarse del todo los pantalones y se giró para poder quitarse la última prenda despacio concentrándose en eso y no en Sonic. 

–Lo que sea por ti, hermanita –contestó Sonic aunque el apelativo no le supo tan bien al decirlo mientras sus ojos seguían los movimientos de Kya.

–Es bueno saber que te tengo para cualquier necesidad –dijo con un tono más seductor, acercándose para pasar por encima y poder entrar en la bañera. 

Sonic tragó inconscientemente. –Espera, te quemarás –advirtió sujetándola de un tobillo y ascendiendo con su mirada por el cuerpo de ella hasta su rostro.

Kya le devolvió la mirada un tanto oscurecida. –Gracias. Pero recuerda que la prefiero caliente –añadió sonriendo. 

El chico devolvió su vista a los grifos y los cerró, el nivel del agua estaba bien, se movió para coger los botes de sales de baño los olió sin prisas y echó los que quiso en la mezcla que prefirió, con un poco de jabón agitó el agua para que saliera espuma, se hizo con la esponja y se quitó la sudadera, con el calor que desprendía el agua se iba a cocer allí.

–Caliente y listo –dijo sonriendo de medio lado y haciendo un gesto con la mano invitándola a entrar. 

Kya entró despacio, con cuidado de no resbalar y se sentó recorriendo el pecho de Sonic con una mirada candente. –Perfecta –afirmó, sin saber bien cómo estaba aguantando tanta tensión. 

–¿No te vas a lavar el pelo? –preguntó tras unos segundo que tardó en recomponerse, había hecho eso bastantes veces en el último año, aunque él solía estar también dentro de la bañera, pero la barrera se sentía bien y necesaria en ese momento.

–Sí, mejor –concordó ella sumergiéndose por completo. Cuando salió Sonic ya se estaba echando champú en la mano, ella sonrió dulcemente y se acercó para que lo extendiera, cerrando los ojos ante el placentero masaje, soltando algún gemido ahogado. 

Sonic se removió un poco en su lugar por los sonidos de ella, pero no se detuvo en su tarea y cuando acabó se aclaró las manos y apartó el jabón de la frente de Kya en previsión de que no resbalara, haciendo que echara la cabeza para atrás con un dedo en su barbilla. Sin decir nada, volvió a coger la esponja y la sumergió en el agua, su siguiente destino fue el cuello de la mujer donde apretó la esponja para que el agua escurriera por su hombro, bajando hasta reunirse con el resto del líquido y espuma.

Cuando Kya sintió que estaba terminando con sus hombros y cuello sujetó la esponja poniendo su mano sobre la de él y se incorporó para sentarse en el borde. Dejando libre la mano de Sonic, si quería retirarla, empezó a bajar enjabonando su clavícula directamente hasta sus pechos, para bajar a su vientre. Entreabrió los labios en un mudo jadeo inconsciente, pero no se detuvo. 

Sonic sintió calor en sus mejillas al seguir el recorrido de la esponja y las gotas de agua por el cuerpo de Kya, cuando sintió un tirón en su polla apartó la mirada y su mano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Eso no estaba ni remotamente bien. Como pudo, se levantó y cogió sus muletas que había dejado apoyadas en el retrete para marcharse.

–Veo que no necesitas ayuda. Te espero fuera, voy a ver si Sienna ha acabado de darle de comer a los duendes y esas cosas y podemos seguir entrenando.

Kya lo siguió hasta que salió con la mirada y suspiró pesadamente cuando la puerta se cerró lanzando la esponja al agua. A tientas quitó el tapón de la bañera y cuando estuvo vacía dejó que el agua helada de la ducha cayera sobre ella logrando despejarla o por lo menos aliviar ese calor que sentía, mientras se decía a sí misma que nunca más le seguiría el juego a Sonic, no era sano, nada sano.

***

–Vamos a empezar con la conexión para comunicarnos, así que el abuelillo Evan no viene, siento decepcionaros –dijo Sonic llegando al lugar de encuentro para el entrenamiento ya totalmente recuperado. Y se frotó un poco el pecho, divertido por la regañina de Evan ante el apelativo. Sacó un papel y un lápiz y se sentó en el suelo–. Entonces, ¿qué elementos tenéis?

–Fuego y madera –contestó Anakin acercándose para ver qué estaba escribiendo. 

–Somos iguales, será más fácil hacer la comunicación contigo.

–Metal y tierra –añadió Dixie dando pequeños saltitos en su sitio, emocionada, haciendo reír a Kya que se sentó junto a Sonic. 

–Agua y madera –respondió sonriendo. 

–Son buenas combinaciones, porque si consigues separar bien una parte de tu magia de la otra y crear un flujo podréis retroalimentar vuestra magia y… –comenzó a decir emocionado, pero se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar, el tema le fascinaba–. Bueno, ya os habrá dicho Evan todo eso.

–Nos lo dijo –afirmó Kya dándole un beso en la mejilla divertida. 

–¿Agua y metal? –preguntó a Zac, quien asintió.

–Lo mismo –informó Garret por su parte.

–Genial –murmuró mirando las anotaciones y comenzando a trazar conexiones–. ¿Crees que así? Sí, lo sé, va a ser un poco problemático. Hum… aunque las relaciones íntimas también ayudan, quizás puedan conectar de agua y madera, sino pues seremos dos eslabones fuera –Sonic asintió con la confirmación de Evan.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –preguntó Anakin con una ceja alzada por la conversación del chico con Evan. 

–Vamos a pasarnos la pipa de la paz –bromeó Sonic–. Siéntate a mi lado. Al lado de Kya, Garret, Dixie y Zac cierra con Kya… para empezar, luego ya probaremos –dijo lo último mirando a Anakin y a Zac especulativamente.

–Vale… y ahora ¿nos cogemos las manos y hacemos um… um…? –bromeó Kya.

–Sí, el um… ese si te ayuda, sino no hace falta.

Ella asintió y le cogió la mano a Garret y a Zac esperando más indicaciones por parte de Sonic. 

–Vale, ahora lo que tenéis que hacer es concentraros en vuestros elementos y tendréis que separarlos para enviar el elemento adecuado a cada persona. Kya, tú sólo te tienes que preocupar de enviar agua a Garret y a Zac, yo me ocuparé de tratar la tercera conexión. Garret a Kya agua y a Dixie metal. Tú, Dixie, envías metal a ambos lados y Zac metal a Dixie y agua a Kya –explicó y miró a Anakin–. Tú y yo practicamos primero con fuego y después con madera.

Anakin asintió al igual que el resto que empezó a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en los elementos, relajándose como les había enseñado Evan para concentrar su poder, sintiendo el planeta y sus elementos empezar a fluir. 

Sonic se unió fácilmente a Anakin y envió un sentimiento de júbilo por la conexión, el jadeo de sorpresa del otro le hizo saber que había funcionada, había dejado la madera para después porque podía suceder que también fluyeran sentimientos de Evan, era algo a lo que por más vueltas que le habían dado no habían podido sacar una respuesta.

–Cuando creáis que estáis conectados sólo tenéis que sentir y concentraros en que el sentimiento vaya por una vía o por otra, o por ambas –indicó, abriendo los ojos y mirando las reacciones con una sonrisa.

Dixie envió su emoción a Garret y Zac y recibió la paz que emanaba éste último, así como lo sentía también Kya que le respondía con un sentimiento de cariño y otro de diversión y felicitación a Garret, quien lo devolvió inicialmente del mismo modo. Sonic vio que les estaba yendo bien, pasó una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Kya y la posó sobre el esternón sonriendo malicioso. Cuando conectó con ella siguió la idea de Evan, ambos enviaron lujuria, coincidiendo con la misma traviesa idea por parte de Garret.

Kya jadeó por las sensaciones y sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo estremeciéndose un poco. Sabía que Garret no era el único que estaba jugando con eso, también Sonic y al parecer Evan se había unido a la clase. Además la mano de Sonic en ese punto no ayudaba a calmarla, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento su corazón amenazaría con escapar de tanta lujuria. Trató de enviarles a los tres un sentimiento de reprimenda y enfado, pero estaba casi segura de que la falta de concentración dejó que se filtrara el deseo que sentía.

Al poco hizo descender su mano por el abdomen de Kya hasta apartarla y dejó que fluyera su enhorabuena manteniendo la conexión, aunque Evan seguía divirtiéndose. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

–Tratar de soltaros, pero manteniendo la conexión –su voz sonó algo más ronca que minutos antes y cambió de posición a una menos expuesta que sentado a lo indio. ¿Qué le pasaba con Kya que últimamente le provocaba esas reacciones? ¿Por qué dirigía ese deseo hacia él ya fuera a través de sus ojos en la bañera o ahora por ese medio? 

El resto se fue soltando poco a poco concentrándose más en lo que debían hacer y sentir. Kya tomó aire centrándose en la paz de Zac antes de soltarlo junto con Garret, que la mano de Sonic ya no estuviera abrazando su piel había sido una gran ayuda para poder concentrarse en sus compañeros y conseguir mantener la conexión. Dixie fue la primera que no pudo aguantar más tiempo y perdió la conexión con Garret y Zac. 

–Zac, Garret, tratar de uniros por agua. Dixie está bien para la primera vez. Puedes practicar lo de alimentar el metal con tierra –dijo Sonic amablemente al verla–. Anakin, como ambos tenemos los mismos elementos trata de pasar por mí hasta Kya, avísame cuando lo tengas, sin palabras.

Anakin se concentró acatando las indicaciones de Sonic, pasó a través de él y llegó hasta Kya enviándole un saludo que a ella se le asemejó a un claro _“¿Qué hay, pequeña brujilla?”_ que la hizo reír divertida y enviarle una leve reprimenda por el apelativo, pocas veces lo veía haciendo bromas y era divertido. Anakin rió también y avisó a Sonic como le había pedido. 

–Ahora me voy a salir de la conexión –dijo sin moverse del sitio sólo deteniendo el flujo de magia–. Bien… vamos a hacer un experimento. Zac, dale la mano a Anakin y envía agua. Anakin concéntrate en madera, pero no lo envíes hacia él, hazte a la idea de que está en tu mano, pero sin pasar a la suya.

Anakin sujetó la mano de Zac casi con reverencia y la acarició suavemente con el pulgar sonriendo mientras se concentraba en el agua que su pareja le transmitía, sintiendo cómo la madera en la que se había concentrado era nutrida por ella. 

–¿Cuánto lo quieres, Anakin? Muéstraselo –dijo Sonic en voz baja, como si no quisiera interrumpirlos.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces para que le enviara a Zac todos sus sentimientos por él, mostrándole cuánto lo amaba y recriminándose por no haberlo admitido antes, ignorando al resto de sus compañeros, incluso sin percatarse de la conexión perdida con Kya que miraba a Sonic como si se hubiera vuelto verde o morado al hablar de amor. 

–¡Genial! Asunto arreglado, así podemos cerrar el círculo. Quién iba a decir que que folléis regularmente fuera a tener una importancia para que no muramos –dijo Sonic levantándose del suelo.

–Ya me parecía demasiado raro –murmuró Kya rodando los ojos y bufando por sus palabras. 

Anakin por su parte se levantó y le dio una colleja a Sonic. –No degrades la relación que tenemos sólo porque seas un obtuso para enamorarte –replicó tendiéndole la mano a Zac. 

Sonic se frotó la nuca y miró mal al hombre. –Ay… que no digo que no lo quieras, pero el sexo es un ritual de unión de toda la vida, joder. Encima que os enseño… –dijo bufando.

Anakin murmuró por lo bajo algo como “paparruchas” antes de mirarlo de nuevo. –¿Cuándo es la siguiente clase? 

–Los sábados, domingos y lunes me suele venir mal… –comenzó a contestar Sonic.

–En tres días nos vamos a Miami –dijo Kya estirándose en el suelo–. Cuando volvamos podemos ver cuándo nos viene bien para quedar. 

–¿Otro viaje? ¿A qué tenemos que ir a Miami? –preguntó Sonic sin ánimo de coger otro avión tan pronto.

–A la boda de Patch –le recordó estirando los brazos para que la ayudara a levantarse del suelo–. Vamos solos así que le puedes decir a Evan. Patch ya estará allí y Zoe llega un día después por un trabajo o algo. 

–La boda… con lo feliz que era en el olvido –dijo volviendo a dejarse caer en el suelo.

–Vamos… no seas quejica. Vamos a un hotel enorme con una piscina con toboganes gigantes y cascadas, va a ser divertido –lo animó Kya–. Y habrá un montón de chicas nuevas y ligeras de ropa –añadió. 

Sonic suspiró. –Tendré que hacer un esfuerzo. Te toca el vuelo… –dijo mirándose el pecho–. Media noche… Está bien, una noche. Hecho.

–Entonces cuando lleguéis nos llamas –le dijo Anakin a Kya que asintió ignorando a Sonic.

–Pasarlo bien –se despidió Dixie dejando un beso en la mejilla de Kya y yendo hacia su coche. 

–Avisar con el día –dijo Garret alejándose y levantando una mano a modo de despedida.

–También podéis practicar solitos y ya continuamos con la conexión grupal a la vuelta –dijo Sonic viendo a Anakin y Zac despedirse también.

–Yo también me voy, aprovecharé que Sienna está entrenando esta tarde para descansar –comentó Kya poniéndose en pie. 

–¿Por qué estás cansada? ¿Estás mala? 

–No estoy mala –aseguró Kya–. Hace tiempo que no tengo nada que hacer ni para la universidad ni para la Orden. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. 

–Entonces, ¿por qué estás cansada y quieres estar sola? –preguntó Sonic tumbándose mirándola desde sus pies.

–No dije que quiera estar sola. Con Sienna practicando siempre estoy limpiando tierra por eso lo dije. Sólo quiero relajarme –contestó–. Puedes venir. Pensaba darme un baño, hacer palomitas y ver las películas de Sherlock Holmes. 

Sonic elevó una ceja ante la mención del baño, pero sólo se aclaró la garganta sin decir nada al respecto. –Sienna puede recoger cuando acaba el entrenamiento, ¿sabes? 

Kya se encogió de hombros. –Es que… bueno, no me gusta dejarla hacer todo el trabajo a ella, así que siempre acabo ayudándola, aunque dice que no hace falta, pero siempre está más contenta si lo hago. 

–Quizás si se cansara de recoger a mano pusiera más empeño en que la tierra le haga caso y se recoja solita –objetó Sonic.

Kya suspiró pesadamente. –Ya, está bien, no la ayudaré. De todas formas voy a darme una ducha –añadió dándose la vuelta para ir hacia su piso. 

–¿No te apetece ir al cine? –preguntó Sonic sin moverse–. Hace siglos que no voy a ver una peli al cine y más contigo–reflexionó, había ido bastantes veces al cine, pero no había visto mucho de la película en cuestión.

La mujer lo miró por encima del hombro. –Sólo si hay pizza para cenar –regateó. 

–Cuatro quesos –dijo relamiéndose.

–Trato. ¿Vienes conmigo o pasas luego a buscarme? –preguntó. 

–¿Puedo ir así? –preguntó mirando sus pies descalzos, los pantalones marrones con algunos rotos y su sudadera verde no en mejor estado.

–Te espero en una hora –dijo a modo de respuesta con una sonrisa volviendo a caminar. 

**Continuará...**


	27. Capítulo 27

Anudó la toalla en torno a ella cubriéndose antes de salir del baño de su habitación del hotel donde se iba a celebrar la boda de Patch y Mark, el querido profe de su amigo, y entrar en el pequeño vestidor. Habían llegado el día anterior y ese día lo habían pasado en la playa, en la piscina jugando en los toboganes, jugando a voley… no habían parado y estaba agotada, pero esa noche había una fiesta en el hotel ajena a la boda, pero a la que acudirían la mayoría de los invitados, y aunque no era obligatoria, quería ir. Por suerte para ella, su amigo se había encargado de elegir el vestido que debía llevar para la ocasión, como siempre hacía, y no iba a tener que pensar demasiado, sólo arreglarse el pelo como ya había hecho y maquillarse lo justo. 

El vestido era de un color blanco roto, con un solo tirante que dejaba un hombro al descubierto, y de una tela vaporosa y suave que se ajustaba debajo del pecho gracias a una cinta negra. La falda era más corta por delante, por encima de la rodilla y por detrás caía en cascada hasta casi rozar el suelo en varias capas desiguales. Se puso el vestido junto con los zapatos negros a juego, el collar y los pendientes del mismo color y salió a la habitación no demasiado sorprendida por encontrar allí a Evan, ya sabía que le tocaba una noche de libertad. 

–Veo que también estás listo –dijo divertida recorriéndolo con la mirada cuidadosamente. 

–El vestido ensalza tu belleza, Kya –dijo Evan acercándose para dejar un beso en la comisura de los labios de la joven, acunando con una mano la otra mejilla.

–Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo, Evan. Como siempre –dijo lo último sonriendo inocentemente. 

–Por supuesto –aceptó el otro sonriendo con altanería. Cogió la mano de Kya con suavidad y la instó a seguirlo hasta sentarse en la cama–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La mujer lo miró agradecida y con cariño. –Bien, estoy bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe –contestó con sinceridad, no tenía caso no admitir ante él que había veces que le costaba–. Claro que entre sus bromas y las tuyas me vais a volver loca –añadió alzando una ceja refiriéndose a lo de la conexión. 

–¿Quién dice que se trate de una broma? –replicó con una sonrisa ladeada y acariciando con un par de dedos la mandíbula y cuello de ella.

El sonrojo de Kya fue inevitable, pero no se apartó ni trató de esconderlo, de vez en cuando había que alimentar su ego. –En ese caso debes respetarme demasiado para no haber consentido pasar de unos castos besos. A excepción de una vez, si no recuerdo mal. 

–Me mal interpretas, me temo. Se trataba de un mensaje –rectificó sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos.

–¿Qué mensaje? –preguntó curiosa. 

–Que continuaras acrecentando su deseo –respondió Evan, después de reflexionar había decidido que debería intervenir, se sentía mirando una tonta historia de amor con esos dos, y sin poder tomar unas palomitas o un té con pastas era demasiado tedioso.

Kya frunció un poco el ceño. –Pensaba que estabas contento de que le gustara Sienna, aunque ya no está tan emocionado con eso… –dijo lo último más para sí, llevaba un tiempo pensándolo, pero no había querido admitirlo pensando que eran tontas esperanzas. 

–Despreció el bosque y luego lo metió bajo tierra, un flechazo para que llegue a algo hay que alimentarlo, no asustarlo –explicó Evan sonando divertido por lo rápido que se le había ido al chico el encaprichamiento.

Kya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. –Y ahora dices que me lance, por así decirlo. Que no le guste Sienna no significa que haya cambiado la forma en que me ve a mí, Evan… en el baño estuvo como si nada mientras que yo… –añadió sonrojándose más si era posible. 

–Podrías haber obtenido más sin presionarlo, debo decirte que fue un movimiento un tanto desafortunado por tu parte. No obstante, si le eras tan indiferente como dices, ¿por qué piensas que… aunque me avergüence decirlo, huyó? –cuestionó Evan, tampoco quería decirle todo, era preferible que ella se diera cuenta de las cosas que había pasado por alto.

Ella lo miró pensativa. –Claramente porque se cansó de que la broma no funcionara como siempre… es lo que estaba intent… oh… –se detuvo a mitad de palabra y apartó la vista un segundo–. Supongo que debo intentarlo –musitó finalmente. 

–Sigo esperando una respuesta –dijo Evan, quería oírlo de sus labios, que lo dijera la haría más consciente del poder que tenía en sus manos.

Kya lo miró y sonrió divertida. –Por qué soy irresistible –bromeó–. Así que mañana espero que te tomes vacaciones, tito Evan –añadió burlona. 

–Si tuviera un sistema de apagado ya lo hubiera usado –dijo mortificado. Tomó una profunda inspiración y devolvió su mirada serena a Kya–. Ya tienes su corazón, Kya, sólo necesitas conseguir que deje de pensar y lo siga. No estaría tranquilo dejándolo en manos de otra que no fueras tú, gracias –dio por terminada la conversación dando otro beso en la comisura de los labios de la joven y levantándose.

–No tienes que darlas, Evan. Gracias a ti –comentó poniéndose también en pie–. Y deja de hacer que suene como despedida, ambos tenemos una fiesta la que acudir –añadió sonriendo relajada y haciendo una reverencia para que caminara con ella para salir de la habitación 

–Te acompañaré hasta el lugar –accedió Evan ofreciéndole su brazo.

–Sólo tengo que bajar a recepción para encontrarme con Zoe –contestó aceptando y saliendo del cuarto. 

Evan se planteó llevarla sólo hasta el ascensor, esa amiga suya era incontrolable hasta para él.

***

Cogió la copa que le dio el barman y observó la pista de baile que se iba llenando después del baile de apertura de Mark y Patch y los padrinos. Había sido una experiencia de lo más extraña para él asistir a una boda. Para empezar, cuando le dijeron que, obviamente, era en los juzgados no por la iglesia fue un alivio, pero no imaginó que fuese a ser más que una firmita rápida y fuera. Los padres y otros familiares y amigos habían leído pasajes de libros que ensalzaban el amor y otros con los que la pareja se sentía identificada, y otros simplemente habían hablado de ellos, anécdotas emotivas, otras graciosas para dignificar a la pareja. Había sido bonito, sin duda tendría una sobredosis de azúcar durante un mes, pero se alegraba por Patch. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo había sido sentir a Evan tan emocionado como las madres de los contrayentes. _“Idiota romanticón”_. No hacía falta que le dijera que ese dato quedaría como secreto familiar, se había sentido sumamente abochornado.

La cena había sido deliciosa y abundante, y se había sentido aliviado ante el hecho, había temido que sólo fueran delicatesen y tener que salir después a por una lasaña de espinacas a algún restaurante cercano, su estómago se había acabado malacostumbrando a una cuota de comida y protestaba demasiado si trataba de volver a los antiguos regímenes de alimento.

Y finalmente había llegado la tan esperada fiesta, que era por lo que se había dejado meter en aquel maldito traje negro con la corbata a juego, de la que se había deshecho nada más salir del juzgado, camisa blanca y los incómodos zapatos negros, todo ello le hacía sentir como un agente del FBI o de _Men in Black_ y ni le iba la autoridad ni le veía la gracia a los extraterrestres. 

Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras sus ojos buscaban de modo automático sus presas localizando un grupo de chicas bailando y riendo que podían hacer que aquella fiesta mejorara sustancialmente. Dio cuenta de la mitad de su tequila y se deslizó con agilidad entre la gente como si se trataran de árboles hacia su divertimento.

Kya rió ante uno de los comentarios de uno de los amigos de Patch, ya los conocía de alguna fiesta, pero nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos hasta que Zoe había insistido en infiltrarse en el grupo de chicos guapos de la fiesta, la verdad era que tenía que admitir que eran muy divertidos. 

–¿Cuándo es entonces la exposición de final de curso? Sería un honor ir a verlas aunque seamos unos pobres y no podamos quedarnos con ninguna de las obras de arte –comentó John, mirando a Zoe divertido. 

–Diez de junio. Sería waaay que vinierais. ¡Oh! Y si queréis podríamos hacer un trato: posáis para mí y os pago con alguna obra –dijo Zoe guiñando un ojo coqueta. 

–Será un honor, preciosa. ¿Nos quieres a los cinco juntos? –preguntó el hombre riendo. 

–Al profe Roberts le encantan los bodegones, seguro que éste causa ¡furor!

–Zoe, no te metas con Roberts, lo que pasa es que le encantan los limones –dijo Kya fingiendo reprenderla. 

–Mirarla, ¿a que es la cosa más adorable que habéis visto? –dijo Zoe abrazándola hasta casi hacer crujir sus costillas–. No os preocupéis, podré con tooodos vosotros –aseguró señalándoles y colgándose de uno de ellos riendo.

–¿Y tú no quieres unirte, pequeña adorable? –preguntó Eddie, otro de los amigos sonriéndole a Kya de lado. 

–Os aseguro que con Zoe tenéis de sobra para todos, tiene mucha energía, más cuando pinta –bromeó sonriendo amigablemente. 

–Yo digo que la raptemos. ¡¿Quién está conmigo?! –los instó Zoe saltando.

–Tienes razón, mucha energía –rió John pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Kya. 

–Y también deberíamos raptarte –susurró Drew inclinándose al oído de Kya y pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Kya se ruborizó un poco, pero le sonrió. –Soy muy pequeña, me pierdo con facilidad, no conseguiréis pillarme a tiempo –bromeó. 

–Será mejor pillarte ahora –bromeó Drew quitándose su corbata verde y poniéndosela a Kya.

–¡Ey! Y pega con el vestido –rió la joven sacudiendo un poco la prenda–. Qué detallista. 

–Por supuesto, el radar de Patch contra la falta de combinación me fulminaría al instante, más con su querida Kya –rió el hombre moreno de intensos ojos verdes.

–Cierto, sería una pérdida importante la tuya –comentó, sonriendo devolviéndole la corbata–. Pero si me ve tapando el hermoso collar de diamantes también me matará. 

Drew chasqueó la lengua. –En ese caso tendremos que jugar al ratón y el gato.

Kya volvió a reír por sus palabras junto con el resto del grupo, bebió un nuevo trago de su segunda copa y levantó la vista en busca de Sonic. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía y las palabras de Evan no dejaban de rondarle la cabeza. No le sorprendió encontrarlo entre un grupo de chicas tonteando con ellas descaradamente, tampoco hacía falta decir que ellas más que encantadas por tenerlo allí. Bufó y vacío el vaso antes de decir alguna excusa a sus acompañantes y se acercó hasta donde estaba Sonic, abriéndose paso elegantemente. Cuando llegó a su espalda entrelazó su mano con la libre de él deteniendo el movimiento que estaba haciendo para seguramente acercar por la cintura a la rubia que tenía delante. Tiró de él para llamar su atención y siguió caminando sin soltarlo. 

–Te necesito –dijo a modo de explicación. 

Sonic tiró de ella y se plantó, sus palabras habían impedido que no le gritara por su interrupción, pero iba a necesitar algo más para largarse. –¿Cuál es el problema?

Kya lo miró sin saber realmente qué contestar a eso, el problema era que por una vez se estaba dejando llevar, ¿por qué era tan difícil? –Yo… necesito que me ayudes para aclarar una cosa, Sonic –pidió mirándolo con nerviosismo. 

–¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana? –preguntó reacio a marcharse y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella tomó aire tratando de que la idea de que las palabras de Evan no eran ciertas no se hiciera hueco en sus pensamientos. –Es sólo un segundo –contestó tendiéndole la mano esperando que la aceptara. 

Sonic miró al grupo del que había sido apartado y se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenándolo más y soltando un suspiro de resignación. –Está bien, te sigo –aceptó instándola a caminar.

Kya asintió y se alejó de la gente que estaba bailando hasta llegar a un lugar un poco más apartado y un tanto oculto, ya sentía sus mejillas arder de sólo pensar en lo que iba a hacer. 

–¿Y bien? –cuestionó Sonic más curioso al ver su sonrojo.

La mujer elevó la vista y la posó sobre los ojos de Sonic, contó hasta tres rápidamente y en dos pasos estaba justo delante de él. Llevó una mano a su mejilla moviéndola hasta su pelo y la otra la dejó en su hombro elevándose al instante para unir sus labios con los de él. El beso lento duró apenas un segundo, hasta que Sonic reaccionó y se apartó sorprendido por el asalto dando dos pasos atrás, sólo para encontrar la pared a su espalda, el tiempo que tardó Kya en recordar que lo que debía hacer era que dejara de pensar, tomar el control ella. Se volvió a alzar pegándose por completo y lo besó con pasión, impidiendo con la mano en su nuca que volviera a separarse. Devoró sus labios, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente hasta que Sonic abrió los labios soltando un jadeo y le permitió invadir su boca, recorriéndola con la lengua por completo, abrazándose a él con el brazo libre. Sonic se encontró siendo consumido por el deseo demandante de ese beso, por el roce de sus cuerpos, porque… maldita fuera ella por tentarle, eso no debería suceder. ¿Qué demonios necesitaba aclarar con eso? Sintió que le sacaba la camisa y más presión del cuerpo de Kya sobre el suyo, podía sentir sus pechos apretarse contra él, la presión de una de las piernas de la mujer entre las suyas, gimió cediendo a lo que creía era un deseo ilícito devolviendo el beso, abrazándola por la cintura para no perder un centímetro de contacto.

Kya sonrió al sentir que respondía, aunque no le estaba costando aún mantener el dominio en el beso. Se movió a tientas sabiendo que uno de los ascensores estaba cerca, no iba a quedarse sólo con eso, lo iba a volver loco del todo. Volvió a pegarlo a la pared esperando que ese ascensor llegara y cuando las puertas se abrieron entró sin despegarse ni un centímetro marcando el número del piso donde estaba su habitación. Traviesa, tiró del labio inferior retándolo a reclamar el control sobre el beso, aunque sin ninguna intención de ponérselo sencillo, iba a hacer que se volviera loco. Su mano derecha estaba enredada en su pelo tirando un poco de él y la izquierda se había aventurado bajo la camisa para acariciar su torso sin querer dejarse un centímetro. 

Sonic se debatía, había una lucha en su ser entre el instinto y la parte racional, las manos de Kya no estaban ayudando mucho en esa última parte, especialmente cuando pasaron por la sensible piel de la cicatriz de un mordisco en su cadera, mucho menos cuando continuaron subiendo hasta su pecho rozando el pezón como si fuera algo casual, pero no era así. Él la apretó más a él, abrazándola con ambos brazos y anhelando alzarla hasta sus caderas subiéndola el vestido y atraparla contra la pared contraria, tomar el control como siempre hacía, pero era Kya, su mejor amiga, la que por mucho tiempo había sido su única amiga, quien le había enseñado a hablar y todo sobre el mundo, tantísimas cosas… la primera persona que le había dado un abrazo, que se había preocupado por él y actualmente la que seguía haciéndolo tanto como el único familiar que tenía. Nunca había hecho grandes selecciones con las mujeres, no le importaba su estado civil, apenas el físico ni la edad mientras no hubiese entrado en proceso de convertirse en una pasa, sólo era sexo, una cópula sin descendencia, un buen rato, un modo de saciar una necesidad, aunque de un tiempo a esta parte hubiese estado disfrutando de la compañía de las mujeres un poco más allá del sexo, de cualquier modo, esas relaciones no duraban. Kya siempre había estado fuera de ese gran grupo de personas con las que follar, ni lo había considerado, que sus ojos acabaran posándose en ella con algo de ese tema en mente de un tiempo a esta parte lo había estado torturando. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera, porque esas relaciones no duraban, esas mujeres no eran sus amigas y por nada del mundo quería meter a Kya en ese saco y arriesgarse a perderla.

El ascensor llegó a su destino y los segundos que Kya tuvo que dejar de besarlo para tirar de él y salir fueron suficientes para que su parte racional se fortaleciera y cuando ella fue a retomar la tarea se apartó dando torpes pasos atrás por el pasillo.

–No… no puedo hacer… esto contigo. Por favor… tú no –tartamudeó pasando a la súplica cuando ella volvió a acercarse. Sintió a Evan instándole a que siguiera y negó con la cabeza–. Deja de manipularme –murmuró entre dientes.

Kya se detuvo en su avance respirando agitadamente, no sabía muy bien si por el beso, el rechazo o ambos al mismo tiempo. –¿Por qué no puedes? –se atrevió a preguntar dando una paso adelante para mirarlo a los ojos y estar un poco más cerca–. ¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Por qué yo no, Sonic? 

Sonic dio dos pasos atrás por el de ella y soltó un quejido cuando se dio con el extintor de incendios. –No tienes nada de malo, por eso no puedo –negó con la cabeza–. Eres lo mejor de mi existencia, más de lo que alguna vez podría llegar tener, por eso no puede ser contigo.

–Sabes que eso que has dicho no tiene sentido –replicó Kya acercándose aprovechando que él no podía seguir huyendo, aún así se mantuvo a un paso de él. 

Él trató de dar un paso atrás, pero de nuevo fue frustrado y trató de sortear el obstáculo sin darle la espalda. –Ya no durará, no quiero perderte… no puedo. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! –inquirió exaltado y nervioso.

Kya parpadeó descubriendo el problema y bufó. –No vas a perderme. ¿Después de haber pasado por tantos problemas crees que me alejaría de ti? Ni loca, te quiero demasiado para hacerlo –replicó–. Así que ni voy a irme ni voy a dejar que tú lo hagas –añadió y se sonrojó de nuevo–. Yo… ya te he dicho que te necesito, Sonic. 

–P-pero la amistad dura, cuando follo con alguien no –rebatió simplificando su lógica aunque ya sin tanta confianza en ello.

–Las tías a las que te tiras no te conocen, no saben lo que vales y no se molestan en luchar para que eso dure –respondió ella seria–. Yo, no, soy, ellas. Yo te quiero. 

Sonic la miró con el alma desnuda en sus ojos mostrando su vulnerabilidad, su miedo y el amor que siempre había sido sólo expresado hacia ella. –No lo eres –concordó y agregó todavía con cierta duda–. Aún me querrás.

Kya acortó la distancia que los separaba y volvió a alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies abrazándolo por detrás del cuello. –Siempre te querré –susurró antes de volver a besarlo, comenzando con un ritmo más lento, pero sin que dejara de ser abrasador incluso para ella. 

Él se amansó inicialmente en el cariño del beso, abrazándola con cierta desesperación hasta que pudo calmarse de la angustia pasada y que el miedo se fuera mitigando. El deseo fue llenando de nuevo su ser, acabando con sus inseguridades, mandando sus dudas a un lugar recóndito de su mente, consiguiendo que sólo importara la mujer que lo estaba besando tratando de nuevo que se dejara caer en el desenfrenado placer, reclamándolo. Cuando lo consiguió, su molesta parte racional quedó olvidada en algún lugar del pasillo, quizás estampada contra ese extintor, y él se encontró preguntándose qué mierda le pasaba para comportarse tan estúpidamente dócil, ¿qué era, un cervatillo? Los dedos de su mano derecha se metieron entre el pelo de Kya acabando en un segundo con el elaborado peinado que Patch le había ordenado hacerse, la otra mano la atrajo por la cintura y comenzó a hacerla recular hacia la habitación de la chica, la suya estaba una puerta más allá, ergo demasiado lejos. Tomando dominio de su boca acabó por desesperarse, caminaban demasiado lentos, el pasillo parecía haberse alargado como una de esas largas carreteras que atravesaban el desierto del país y estaba teniendo una razón más para detestar esa ropa elegante, no había por dónde colar sus manos para llegar a la suave piel. La alzó a sus caderas como había anhelado hacer en el ascensor, era ligera como una pluma, y cuando el vestido se alzó permitiéndole tocar sus piernas fue el paraíso. Cruzó la distancia a la puerta en un instante mientras sus labios bajaban de los labios enrojecidos de Kya al cuello, se apoyaron un momento en la puerta, pero no iba a tener la paciencia para que ella buscara su llave y después suplicar porque el sistema electrónico no fallara, sopesando sus opciones le compensaba dejar de besar un segundo para concentrarse y deshacerse del obstáculo con magia.

Cuando sintió los labios de Sonic apartarse de su cuello fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la habitación, pero al parecer el hombre había decidido prescindir de buscar la llave. Sonrió divertida y se dio permiso a sí misma para ser ella la que empezar a devorar el cuello de Sonic, bajando desde su barbilla por la mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, dejando pequeños mordiscos y un camino húmedo que acabó descendiendo hasta donde el cuello de la camisa le permitía. 

–Vamos… –lo apresuró abriendo los botones de arriba con dificultad para obtener más espacio, pero al no lograr tanto como deseaba movió su boca hasta la nuez de Adán lamiendo largamente hasta la barbilla para volver a descender besándolo. 

Sonic bajó la cremallera del vestido de un tirón, la apoyó en una cómoda del recibidor y le bajó la prenda con la misma impaciencia, descendiendo con ella. Desde su posición la recorrió de los pies a los ojos con una mirada hambrienta, cuando se supo observado, sonrió con travesura, separó un poco las piernas de ella y recorrió con la punta de la lengua desde casi el tobillo hasta la ingle, pasó al interior de la otra pierna y mordisqueó y lamió el lugar maltratado, sólo su respiración rozaba el centro. Sus manos subieron por la parte de atrás de sus piernas hasta su culo, separándola del mueble en pos de tenerla más cerca, en ningún momento dejó de brillar la diversión en sus ojos ni los apartó de los de ella.

Kya gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior maldiciéndolo interiormente, le devolvió la mirada cargada de deseo y exasperación y con sus manos tiró del cuello de la camisa para que se pusiera de pie haciendo que quedara completamente pegado a ella con sus piernas rodeándole la cintura. Lo besó de nuevo peleando por el control del beso en clara reprimenda por la tortura anterior y con manos anhelantes empezó a desabrochar su camisa lanzándola junto a la chaqueta a algún lugar indeterminado de la habitación. La mano izquierda acarició su pelo tirando un poco y bajó por su espalda tanteando con la yema de los dedos hasta la cintura del pantalón colando intermitentemente uno de sus dedos dentro de la prenda, mientras que la derecha se entretenía dibujando repetidamente el círculo de la areola de uno de sus pezones. En la garganta del chico reverberó un sonido placentero, como un ronroneo, y su polla comenzó a exigir ser liberada de la ropa, la consoló pegándose a Kya y subió una de sus manos desde las piernas de la mujer hasta acunar uno de sus senos, su boca se unió un segundo después ejecutando la misma placentera tortura que había estado sufriendo por los dedos de ella con su lengua, sonrió al escuchar un gemido impaciente y pasó a chupar el pezón, apartándose, mirándola, dejando que su aliento la hiciera estremecerse al contacto con la superficie humedecida y compadeciéndose y volviendo a acogerlo en sus labios, mimándolo con su lengua y tirando de vez en cuando suavemente con los dientes. Sólo logró convencerse de dejar ese pecho ante la perspectiva de poder explorar el otro.

Los gemidos y jadeos salían de la garganta de Kya sin que ella pudiera contenerlos, había enredado los dedos de una mano en el pelo de Sonic y con la otra se sujetaba al mueble arqueándose contra esos labios y esa lengua que la estaban desesperando y deleitando a partes iguales. Un gemido más placentero surgió cuando él tiró de uno de los pezones con un poco más de fuerza, y recordó que el plan inicial había sido que fuera él quien enloqueciera y no al revés. Tiró del pelo de Sonic para que se incorporara dedicándole una mirada juguetona haciendo que la mano descendiera acariciando su piel en movimientos zigzagueantes. Acarició con cariño la cicatriz del cuello y hombro, regalo de algún oso, bajó por su pecho presionando un pezón a su paso y delineó los abdominales hasta encontrarse con su gemela en el cierre del pantalón, todo sin despegar la vista de él. Con movimientos lentos le quitó el cinturón y se inclinó para empezar a besar y lamer su torso mientras abría el pantalón bajando la cremallera algo más rápido y tirando del pantalón para que cayera definitivamente, permitiéndole ver su erección, aunque sin detener sus besos en su pecho para que no viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas. 

Habiendo reunido fuerza de voluntad para dejarla hacer, sonrió cuando vio su premio a su esfuerzo, ese sonrojo bien lo valía, por ello frunció los labios cuando ella pareció negárselo deliberadamente. La hizo detenerse alzando su rostro con una mano para que lo mirara, sonrió ampliamente observándola detenidamente, el sonrojo hacía que brillara: sus mejillas, sus labios.

–Me encanta… sonrójate para mí –dijo con la voz ronca y la risa vibrando en ella. 

La besó profundamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos con los pies y una vez libre la alzó de nuevo decidiendo que debían cambiar a un lugar más cómodo, Kya se merecía algo mejor que ese mueble en el recibidor aunque cuando al pegarla su erección rozó la humedad entre las piernas de ella se sintió tentado a no demorarlo más.

Cuando sus piernas dieron con el borde de la cama se inclinó para depositarla allí, observando con deleite el arco que formaba la espalda de Kya en el proceso. La miró detenidamente, pasándose la lengua por los labios ante la visión. Se cernió sobre ella hasta colocarse entre sus piernas y pasando los brazos entre ellas la hizo subir hasta que sus cabellos se extendieron por la almohada. Durante unos segundos más sólo la observó, cuando logró reactivarse se preguntó qué había hecho que se empanara de semejante manera. Subsanó rápidamente la demora con un apasionado beso e inició un descenso por el torso de Kya con besos húmedos y lamidas hasta acabar entre sus piernas, esa vez sin juegos acarició con su lengua soltando un gutural gemido y se afanó en su tarea, tras unos segundos apartando la vista hacia el rostro de Kya. Ella se aferró a la almohada con una mano y la otra a las sábanas siendo incapaz de apartar sus ojos entreabiertos y oscurecidos de los verdes de Sonic, dejando que los sonidos salieran de ella libremente, filtrándose el nombre de él entre palabras sin sentido. Sentía su cuerpo vibrar con cada caricia en su sexo, y la necesidad de que algo dentro de ella se liberara. La mano sobre la almohada bajó acariciando su propia piel, rozando los pezones sensibles y excitados, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran hacia Sonic suplicante. La dejó sobre su vientre subiendo y volviendo a bajar cada poco. Él separó más sus piernas y pasando una mano bajo su culo la elevó acercándola más, necesitando presionarse más, llegar a alcanzar más de su néctar y sin estar satisfecho con la profundidad a la que alcanzaba en la cálida cavidad, dos dedos tantearon la entrada como esperando a que su lengua les cediera el lugar, cuando la penetraron comenzó a moverlos rítmicamente mientras su boca pasaba a centrarse en su clítoris.

–Ah… So-nic. Por… ¡oh Dios! Por fa-vor –suplicó cerrando los ojos finalmente ante tanta estimulación. Él sonrió y se afanó más en llevarla al final.

Sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y apretó su agarre a las sábanas gritando el orgasmo. La mano sobre su vientre se había desplazado en un movimiento rápido al cabecero de la cama y su espalda se arqueó antes de que toda ella quedara laxa en la cama, con la respiración agitada, los labios entreabiertos al igual que sus ojos que buscaron los de Sonic incluso en ese estado post-orgásmico. 

Sonic se incorporó tras unas lamidas más y sabiendo que tenía su atención se lamió los dedos usados haciendo sonidos placenteros con su garganta, sonriendo con travesura, después se lamió los labios, se inclinó sobre ella y sonrió abiertamente frente a su rostro cuando el glande rozó donde había ocupado su boca poco antes. Interiormente maldijo que hubiese dejado los pantalones por el camino, por suerte solía meter una ramita en el mismo bolsillo que guardaba los condones, la hizo crecer hasta que tuvo la ristra de preservativos en su mano. De haberse dado el caso con cualquiera de sus otras conquistas habría bromeado sobre magia, nunca había estado con una bruja, con Kya no tenía caso y ni lo mencionó.

Kya miró los preservativos con una ceja alzada normalizando su respiración. –¿Esos son los que usas en una noche? –preguntó curiosa. 

–Depende –contestó antes de besarla mientras sacaba uno para ponérselo, había estado esperando demasiado, la primera vez de la noche solía hacerla rápida y en las siguientes entretenerse, dando más juego, pero por alguna razón no había podido esperar a saborear a Kya.

–Bueno… seis me parece poco, pero por algo hay que empezar –bromeó quitándole el condón para ser ella quien se lo pusiera aprovechando para abrazar la erección con una mano un poco. 

Sonic gimió ante el toque, apretó las sábanas en sus puños y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella respirando para calmarse, definitivamente demasiada espera para lo que estaba acostumbrado, más después de los días aburridos de la semana (martes, miércoles), el jueves que había perdido por tener que coger un avión a la mañana siguiente y el viernes que Evan le había robado. Kya sonrió ampliamente, pero soltó la polla de Sonic y subió su mano acariciando su pecho hasta acunar la mejilla de él haciendo que la mirara para poder besarlo empujándose un poco para que empezara a entrar en ella. El hombre no esperó ni un segundo más y la penetró de una sola vez, besó sus labios bebiendo el jadeo que salió de ellos con la acción, ahogando el propio, y bajó a torturar su cuello, sus manos moviéndose por los costados, las piernas, una de ellas decidió aventurarse al frente a un pecho y entonces comenzó a moverse, un par de veces lenta y profundamente antes de aumentar el ritmo. Sentía que podía correrse en ese instante, pero siguió aguantando, y mudó el brazo sobre el que no estaba sosteniendo su peso a la cintura de Kya, abrazándola para mantenerla más cerca siendo uno en el choque de sus cuerpos. Las manos de ella la pegaban más si cabe al cuerpo de él aferrándose a sus hombros mientras ocupaba su boca en atender el cuello de Sonic, ahogando un poco los gemidos y jadeos que no podía controlar, sintiéndose excitada demasiado pronto con el orgasmo anterior tan reciente. Rodeó la cintura del hombre con sus piernas instándolo a hacer más rápidas las embestidas, al mismo tiempo que ella movía sus caderas para que las penetraciones se volvieran más profundas. No tardó en sentir que iba a venirse de nuevo y dejó el cuello de Sonic con una última lamida hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. 

–Córrete conmigo –susurró en su oído y lo miró a los ojos. 

Sonic gruñó por la orden, por sistema solía desobedecer todo, pero no era como si en ese momento pudiera hacer otra cosa que liberarse con las palabras de ella, el abrazo a su sexo apretándose, exprimiéndole. Gritó su orgasmo sintiendo el de ella y le costó no dejar caer todo su peso sobre la mujer. Sus piernas y el brazo en que se había estado apoyando temblaba. Dejó un descuidado y corto beso en los labios de Kya por las respiraciones alteras y se movió para salir de su cuerpo y dejarse caer a su lado, deshaciéndose de un modo automático del condón, sus ojos paseando despacio sobre el cuerpo de ella, recuperándose y en parte mentalizándose para el siguiente asalto.

Kya ronroneó satisfecha tumbándose de lado para pasar un brazo por la cintura de Sonic. –¿Sabes? Hiciste trampa –comentó relajadamente sonriendo burlona–. No era así como había pensado el plan. 

–¿Sueles hacer planes? –cuestionó divertido e incrédulo–. ¿O te refieres sólo al de embaucarme?

–Digamos que era la tercera fase del plan de embaucarte –contestó sonriendo, incorporándose lo justo para besarlo–. Habitualmente soy más de improvisar, ya sabes, el momento, el lugar, el cómo… –contestó a la primera pregunta, traviesa. 

–Entonces debería probar otra vez a ver si se ajusta más a tu plan –sugirió girándose y apoyándose en un codo para mirarla desde arriba.

Ella rió negando con la cabeza. –En mi plan eras tú el que estaba debajo sufriendo una dulce tortura –dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios. 

–No vas a tenerme sobre mi espalda –advirtió y sin pretenderlo sonó un poco como un reto.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó alzando una ceja. 

–Totalmente –contestó al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza para besar su cuello sin prisas.

Kya soltó un sonido gutural y ladeó más la cabeza. –Puedo ser muy convincente –añadió paseando su mano por el costado de Sonic, acariciando su polla con la mano. 

–Pruébalo… aunque no lo conseguirás –la retó deliberadamente, el intento podría ser divertido, excitante, aunque no iba a ceder, estar tumbado mientras lo montaban no le iba, no había estado en esa posición desde la primera vez, al menos sobrio, y no tenía intención de rememorar viejos tiempos.

Kya rió y bajó dejando besos húmedos por su cuello hasta su clavícula donde se entretuvo un rato antes de seguir hasta su pecho. La mano izquierda, la que no seguía estimulando su miembro, se ocupó de uno de los pezones acariciando un poco, rodeándolo, tirando ligeramente y volviendo a acariciar con las yemas de los dedos. Cuando su boca estuvo cerca del pezón libre lo miró juguetona, lamió con la punta de la lengua y sopló sobre la piel humedecida. Sonic jadeó ante la acción, pero él no se movió, la dejó seguir, que se confiara. Ella rodó los ojos y se apoderó del pezón chupando, acariciándolo con la lengua al mismo tiempo y acelerando un poco los movimientos de su mano sobre su polla, presionando con el pulgar en el glande para recuperar la erección, sintió cómo se endurecía en su mano y la respiración de Sonic llenó la habitación, quien empezó a mover levemente sus caderas empujándose en su mano. 

Empujando un poco su pecho lo instó a tumbarse para poder descender por su abdomen con más facilidad, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel. Sonic se opuso un poco con una sonrisa juguetona, pero al final accedió girando y quedando apoyado en sus codos, al menos quería observar todo. Cuando llegó a su ombligo rió suavemente recorriendo el camino acariciando con la punta de la nariz hasta el lugar en el que se había instalado su mano. Levantó la vista relamiéndose, empezando a lamer el interior de sus muslos, acunando con sus labios los testículos. Se movió para chupar el glande ya húmedo de su erección lista de nuevo, pero escapó de su alcance cuando iba a rodearla con sus labios, miró a Sonic quien la miraba con deseo y evidente diversión. Sonic volvió a moverse colocándose en su lugar inicial y cuando la boca de Kya volvió a acercarse volvió a apartarse, la acción le estaba costando fuerza de voluntad ¡por todos los dioses rechazar una mamada!, pero la expresión enfurruñada de Kya pareció valerlo y soltó una risa.

–¿Querías algo? –preguntó divertido haciendo ondular sus caderas aún fuera del alcance de la mujer a no ser que ascendiera por el colchón.

Con movimientos serpenteantes Kya se acercó a él de nuevo. –Te quiero a ti –contestó llegando a rozar con la lengua la base de su erección. 

–Ah, ¿era eso? No me había dado cuenta –bromeó moviéndose a un lado–. ¿Algo en concreto? ¿De algún modo en especial? Podría… vestirme, se te ve que te gusta la ropa –dijo haciendo el amago de levantarse y riendo cuando ella se lo impidió haciendo que volviera a tumbarse.

Kya se quedó sentada sobre sus talones mirándolo fijamente. –Me vas a obligar a contestar, ¿verdad? –preguntó. 

–¿Cómo iba yo a obligarte? –dijo fingiendo inocencia y levantó una mano con cuyos dedos comenzó a delinear los huesos de sus hombros y bajar para recorrer la curva de uno de sus pechos siguiendo su descenso hasta donde le era posible y hacer el camino de regreso.

Ella no contestó a esa pregunta, no le veía el caso. Sin embargo, su cuerpo sí reaccionó a las caricias y a lo que iba a decir, porque no iba a renunciar a lo que tenía en mente, y sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo.

–Q-quiero probar… probarte –tartamudeó, decirlo era más vergonzoso, más sabiendo que él estaba esperando–. Quiero compensarte lo de antes de la misma forma. 

Sonic sonrió más ampliamente, realmente era un vicio lo de conseguir que Kya se sonrojara. Ignoró la segunda frase, sin sentido eso de la compensación para él, que supiera había sido más que satisfecho viéndola gritar por él y entrando en ella.

–¿Qué quieres probarme, que aún puedes sonrojarte más? –preguntó incorporándose hasta poder tener el rostro de Kya frente al suyo, sacó la lengua y delineó sus labios hasta que se separaron–. ¿Y bien? –la apremió con risa en su voz tras unos segundos.

Ella tragó y se acercó para hablar en su oído con voz ronca. –Tu polla, Sonic. Quiero tenerla entre mis labios y hacer que te vengas sólo con eso. 

Sonic jadeó por sus palabras y sonrió satisfecho, jugó con el lóbulo de la oreja de Kya sin prisas y finalmente dijo con voz ronca. –¿A qué esperas? Tómame… Kya.

Kya lo besó con deseo antes de volver a bajar para hacerlo, pero Sonic se volvió a retirar. Fue a protestar cuando esa polla rozó sus labios abiertos y no se demoró más apresándola con ellos, lamió el glande despacio y empezó a descender despacio presionando un poco. Hizo que saliera sólo lamiendo con la lengua para volver a introducir su miembro casi por completo en su boca. Acunó sus testículos con la mano mientras seguía con el trato a su erección aumentando el ritmo progresivamente. Sonic dejó caer su cabeza hasta que casi tocó la almohada, todavía estaba apoyado en sus codos, su boca quedó entreabierta por la tensión de su cuello dejando salir jadeos y bajos gemidos. Deseando seguir observándola se ladeó sosteniéndose en sólo un brazo y el impulso de mover las caderas y empujarse se hizo más difícil de controlar. Antes de que fuera consciente de dar la orden a su cerebro, su mano libre bajó por su cuerpo hasta la cabeza de Kya, sólo metiendo los dedos en su pelo, a veces moviéndolos levemente, tan sólo necesitaba ese contacto para de algún modo sostenerse mientras el placer se extendía por su cuerpo, desde las puntas de los pies, pulsando por su columna y haciendo estallar su mente.

–Voy a… –fue todo lo que llegó a avisar antes de liberarse empujándose sin poder evitarlo más en la boca de ella, arqueándose en la cama y vocalizando su éxtasis.

Kya no se separó de él, aceptando sin dudar todo lo que le daba. Cuando lo supo totalmente descargado lamió las gotitas que quedaron en su miembro y se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y cuando supo que la miraba imitó el movimiento que había hecho él relamiéndose. 

–¿Ves? Te dije que conseguiría estar arriba –bromeó–. Nunca dijimos cuánto tenía que aguantar –añadió sonriendo ampliamente. 

–Falta de comunicación… –dijo Sonic recuperándose y los hizo girar quedando sobre ella– hay que darle más a la lengua –agregó divertido antes de probar su punto besándola profundamente.

–Estoy de acuerdo –contestó Kya abrazándolo y besándolo con cariño, profundizando el beso retomando el juego que duró gran parte de la noche. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** ¡Se liaron!  
>  **Little Owl:** ¡Al fin! ¡Les costó pero lo lograron! Wooo wooo.  
>  **Mekare:** ¡Esto se merece una ola…! O no… Seguir leyendo. :P


	28. Capítulo 28

Le estaba costando siglos coger fuerzas para abrir los ojos, se estaba tan bien en la cama, sintiendo el calor de Sonic a su lado, aunque este estaba hecho un ovillo como de costumbre. Soltó un largo suspiro y finalmente los abrió encontrándose con el rostro de él a pocos centímetros. Sonrió dulcemente y siguiendo un impulso acarició su mejilla con cariño, dejó un beso en su frente y otro en sus labios. 

–Te quiero –susurró con cierto miedo a que la escuchara, pero siguió con sus caricias en su rostro, su brazo, su pelo, sin resistirse a darle de vez en cuando un casto beso. 

Sonic fue despertando lentamente y con sólo sentir las caricias supo a quién tenía al lado antes de ser consciente del lugar o el momento del día, Kya era la única ante la que su instinto no le hacía despertarse de golpe ante el mínimo toque sin ser capaz de diferenciar la mano de una amante de una serpiente.

–Kya… –susurró adormilado y bostezó para después frotarse los ojos, aún tenía sueño–. ¿Hay misión o tienes clase?

Kya rió suavemente. –Estamos en Miami, Sonic. Ayer fue la boda –respondió sin cesar su toque. 

–¿Boda? Oh, Patch… –dijo con el mismo tono relajado, asintiendo–. Avión va Evan –dedujo que esa sería la razón por la que lo estaba despertando y se encogió más, apretando el abrazo sobre sí mismo, soltando un suspiro relajado seguidamente.

–Nos vamos por la tarde–le recordó Kya mirando el reloj–. ¿Tienes hambre? Voy a pedir algo para comer –informó. 

Sonic comenzó a asentir sin haber atendido a sus palabras realmente cuando sus tripas demostraron estar más despiertas que él. Se frotó la cara y abrió despacio los ojos, se quedó unos segundos estático ante la desnudez de Kya, el tiempo que su cerebro tardó en mandar la información de la noche pasada. En consonancia con ello, por una costumbre autoimpuesta en estas situaciones y estando dormido su boca se movió con el modelo estándar.

–Lo siento… no quise asustarte –su voz sonó arrepentida de algo que no había hecho y tras unos segundos, viendo que los labios de la mujer estaban cerca los besó despacio. Entonces se quedó mirando a Kya nuevamente y al fin terminó de despertar, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, se pasó las manos por la cara y se estiró–. Hola. Sí, comer estaría genial –dijo sentándose.

Kya lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –Sonic, ¿estás bien? –quiso asegurarse incorporándose también, levantando una mano a su frente, aunque no sirviera de mucho. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que se arrepintiera o que lo ignorara por completo, no esperaba nada, pero no podría soportar el volver atrás. 

–Sí, el sueño no da fiebre –contestó sonriendo.

–Bien… –murmuró alzando una ceja. Se acercó para dejar un beso en sus labios y se levantó para caminar hasta el teléfono y pedir un desayuno–. ¿Algo en especial?

–Mermelada y… tal vez un bote de nata –sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa mientras recorría su desnudez con la mirada.

–Hum… yo prefiero uno de chocolate –rió Kya marcando para llamar a la cocina. 

–Más difícil de limpiar y estoy hambriento –dijo sin quedar claro hambriento de qué, se levantó y apartó el pelo de su nuca al llegar detrás de ella para dejar un beso allí, pegándose a su espalda antes de continuar hasta el baño.

–Ya que estás ahí podrías llenar la bañera de agua caliente –comentó tapando el auricular del teléfono–. Sí, buenos días, queríamos pedir algo para comer, para dos personas, sí, para esta habitación. Queríamos una jarra con zumo de naranja, dos tés, tostadas, mermelada. Sí, ponga un surtido de las que tenga, y un bote de nata –añadió en el último momento sonriendo–. Gracias, a usted. Tardarán unos quince minutos –informó colgando. Cuando como contestación sólo obtuvo el sonido del grifo abierto negó con la cabeza y entró al baño. –Dije que tardarán quince minutos. 

Sonic la miró. –Ven… alguien tiene que bañarte, pequeña –la instó a acercarse sonriendo más ampliamente al decir el apelativo–. Que lo dejen en el recibidor –dijo con la naturalidad de quien ya está habituado a ese sistema.

Kya caminó hasta él cubriéndose un poco. –¿A cuántos hoteles has ido para saber que pasa eso? –cuestionó, un tanto avergonzada ante el recuerdo y sus palabras. 

Él alzó las cejas. ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando por otras amantes que había tenido y más en ese momento que estaban por meterse desnudos en agua cálida y resbaladiza? A él en lo último que se le ocurría pensar era en los tíos con los que se había acostado Kya o cómo y dónde lo había hecho y eso que él sí conocía un poco a algunos de ellos, a uno demasiado de hecho. No era que tuviera problemas en hablar de eso si es que quería, pero no era el momento, podría serlo en el momento relajado después de un polvo con un cigarrillo o una copa en la mano, o si fuera de un modo indiferente entre risas como alguna clase de juego. Así y siendo ella parecía demasiado seria para contestarla. 

–¿Es importante ahora? –preguntó a su vez, en lugar de optar por ignorar directamente la pregunta.

Kya se encogió de hombros y terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos. –No realmente. Era simplemente una pregunta estúpida –contestó alzándose un poco en busca de sus labios. 

No era como si quisiera saber cuántas mujeres habían estado con él, como había dicho no importaba realmente, sólo había preguntado para no pensar en esa vez del baño y conseguir que el apelativo no le afectara, pero no había dado resultado y se estaba planteando dejar de resistirse a eso de sonrojar, ¿qué más daba? No lo iba a evitar y a él parecía gustarle, era como Evan. Ante el pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír. 

–Te sonrojas y sonríes… ¿qué he hecho para que empiece tan bien el día? –dijo haciendo que alzara el rostro para mirarle, siguiendo con su usual encanto mañanero en casa ajena, cuando la mañana le decía que había acertado quedándose inconscientemente se esforzaba por permanecer allí, más si lo mimaban.

–Me estás dando miedo, ¿sabes? Te comportas un poco como Evan y, no es que me queje de la galantería y esas cosas, pero es raro –comentó abrazándolo por la cintura. 

–Intentas obtener importante información y te dan esquinazo y encima te llaman abuelo. ¡Lo que hay que ver! –dramatizó Sonic aunque sin borrar su sonrisa.

Kya rió negando con la cabeza. –¿Ves? Ahora ya volvió Sonic –dijo uniendo finalmente sus labios con los de él–. Me gustas más así –añadió sobre sus labios. 

Sonic la besó y se dio la vuelta para cerrar el grifo de la bañera, ajustó la temperatura con su magia, seleccionó unos jabones de los que ofrecía el lujoso hotel y se inclinó para agitar el agua hasta crear espuma y mezclar bien los jabones. Una vez lista metió un pie y le ofreció una mano a Kya para que lo imitara. Kya aceptó la mano sonriendo de lado y entró junto a él al agua sentándose entre sus piernas con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. 

–Que sepas que te has librado de un mordisco por preparar el baño, no era necesaria la tentación –dijo con la risa en la voz. 

–Sé que crees que es imposible dadas mis estadísticas, pero no soy de mermelada –aseguró comenzando a pasar las manos por las piernas de Kya en ascenso.

–Absolutamente increíble –concordó relajándose, girando un poco la cabeza para besar su cuello. 

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación, Sonic dejó un corto beso en sus labios y echó la cabeza para atrás. 

–Pase –alzó la voz y esperó a escuchar la puerta abrirse– Puede dejarlo ahí. El agradecimiento está en la cómoda –indicó, llevar esa ramita de romero en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón había demostrado ser la mejor idea en años. Antes de que el empleado se despidiera y se escuchara la puerta cerrarse, su boca había vuelto a unirse con la de Kya y sus manos, que no se habían detenido, ascendían lentamente por su vientre hacia sus pechos.

Kya echó la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás sin cortar el beso y levantó un brazo para acariciar con la mano la mejilla de Sonic, bajando poco su cuello y hasta donde podía de su hombro y pecho, antes de volver a ascender y acariciar su pelo relajadamente. 

Él se sintió presto que quedarse así, relajándose en las caricias más cariñosas que excitantes, pero le pareció que no debería porque iba haciéndose demasiado dócil y llevaba alguna clase de cálida vulnerabilidad en su interior que le era desconocida; necesitaba aligerar la situación. Sonrió en el beso, se removió un poco y de golpe se escurrió por la bañera hasta que ambos metieron la cabeza en el agua. Se incorporó dejando que Kya se ocupara por sí misma de salir.

–La bañera resbala, ¿lo sabías? –dijo en un intento de fingir inocencia aunque su rostro sólo mostraba diversión.

Kya lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo lleno de espuma. –¿En serio? –preguntó girándose para quedar de frente a Sonic–. Menudo descuido, la próxima vez les pido a los de recepción unos patitos adhesivos –añadió cogiendo espuma con una mano y soplando hacia él. 

–¡Claro! Por eso acabo de descubrir que resbalan, palabra de Boy Scout –bromeó levantando una mano como si jurara y seguidamente echó agua a Kya.

–Tú nunca has sido Boy Scout –replicó ella intentando sujetarle las manos. 

–¿Cómo que no? Siempre he explorado todo y son un chico –replicó riendo, esquivando sus intentos y salpicándole más agua.

–Eso no significa nada –contestó devolviéndole el agua riendo–. Chico de campo –bromeó y resbaló un poco escurriéndose hacia un lado. 

–¡Ey, sin ofender! De bosque –la corrigió, salpicó agua y se movió para quedar frente a ella y acorralarla contra los azulejos.

Kya rió divertida sin amedrentarse. –Disculpe, señor de bosque. ¿Hay alguna manera de que se lo compense? –preguntó sonriendo ampliamente. 

Sonic rió suavemente y se apartó volviendo a relajarse en un extremo de la bañera. –Tal vez... –contestó mirándola de arriba abajo, lo cierto era que con la espuma a modo de gorro estaba más adorable que otra cosa– o tal vez sea más apetecible el desayuno.

Ella alzó una ceja, se acercó de nuevo a él quedando con la espalda en los azulejos. –Aún no me arrugué –dijo enseñándole las manos. 

Él le sonrió con condescendencia y con los brazos apoyados en el borde echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro.

La mujer lo miró unos segundos antes de levantar una mano para acariciar su mejilla, luego sonrió traviesa y cogiendo un poco de espuma se la puso en la nariz. Sonic movió graciosamente la nariz y se quitó el jabón girando la cabeza para que quedara sobre el bíceps de su brazo. Kya rió dejando un beso en sus labios y quitando el tapón de la bañera haciendo que empezara a vaciarse, se levantó para abrir la ducha y quitar la espuma sobre ellos. 

Sonic pasó a ponerse de rodillas y chasqueó la lengua. –Toda mi paciencia para nada, no hubo “tal vez” –se lamentó y aprovechando que ella estaba de espaldas mordió suavemente una nalga lamiendo el punto seguidamente. 

–¡Ah! –se quejó ella mirándolo por encima del hombro–. Igual pensaba juntar el “tal vez” con el desayuno –se defendió. 

–Tampoco veo el desayuno –dijo repitiendo su anterior acción en la otra nalga.

Ella jadeó y se giró. –Si salimos de la bañera quizá lo encontremos –sugirió poniendo sus manos sobre una mejilla de él y otra acariciando su pelo. 

–Dijiste que no era explorador y la bañera resbala –contestó divertido, acercó su cabeza a ella hasta que besó su cadera y jugó con la lengua en su ombligo.

–Como… si me hicieras… caso normalmente –dijo entrecortadamente cerrando los ojos un segundo–. So-nic… –jadeó con su nombre en sus labios. 

–¿Deseas algo? –preguntó mirándola, sin detener su entretenimiento. 

Sólo sexo era más sencillo que mezclarlo con cariño, aunque lo cierto era que sólo se estaba tratando del caso de Kya. Estaba acostumbrado a dejar que ella lo cuidara y se abandonaba fácilmente, pero aún estaban en esa situación sexual, para él no era cómodo rendirse así en ese momento, era terreno incierto de ahí que hubiera tomada lo resolución de evitarlo todo lo que pudiera hasta que se vistiera, saliera de esa habitación y volviera a la normalidad, o eso creía haber entendido de las palabras de Kya la noche anterior, que no iba a cambiar nada.

Ella tragó. –Yo… qui-quiero… –tartamudeó tratando de centrarse y no caer tan fácil ante sus caricias–. Dios, Sonic… bésame –pidió tirando un poco de su pelo. 

Sonic obedeció por esa vez, se levantó despacio atrapando con su boca gotas de agua a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de ella, cuando llegó a sus labios no hubo un relajado previo, los besó con pasión abrasadora. Kya se pegó a él abrazándolo con un brazo y con el otro cerró la ducha a tientas, cuando lo consiguió no perdió el tiempo y pasó a apretar una de sus nalgas. Devolvió el beso con el mismo deseo, riendo traviesa tirando juguetona de su labio inferior y delineando con la punta de la lengua. Él la levantó con ambas manos en su culo y la apretó contra la pared de azulejos, su boca pasó al cuello de Kya en cuanto ella liberó su labio y su creciente erección rozó entre las piernas de la mujer avisando de lo que pretendía. Ella ladeó la cabeza y movió un poco las caderas para rozar la polla de Sonic, haciéndole saber que ella lo deseaba de igual forma. 

–Jabón… mmm –dijo esperando que él le pasara el objeto. 

_“¿Jabón? ¿Para qué quiere jabón ahora? Está tan… jodidamente lista. Malditos condones”_ , pensó Sonic, pero entre despegar su boca de la piel de Kya o apartar un momento una mano eligió lo segundo. Apretó la nalga que sujetaba y tanteó hasta alcanzar un bote, se lo pasó y acarició una de sus piernas, pasando a subir por el costado hasta una teta, con el abrazo de ella y el apoyo de la pared podía mantenerla con una mano alzada en esa posición sin esfuerzo. 

Kya cogió el bote de jabón abriéndolo y empezó a echar en el hombro de Sonic trazando un dibujo, rápidamente. Rió cuando consiguió su objetivo y llamó la atención del hombre haciendo que dejara su cuello para mostrarle triunfal el condón. Estaba demasiado agradecida con Garret por haberle enseñado ese sello en concreto. 

–Jodidamente útil –dijo mirando de soslayo su hombro, más interesado en coger el objeto, abrirlo rápidamente con los dientes y ponerse el preservativo para penetrarla inmediatamente.

–¡Joder! –gimió arañando suavemente su espalda, aferrándose más para que las penetraciones pudieran volverse más profundas y rápidas. Atrapó sus labios con los propios recorriendo su boca con la lengua sin dejarse ningún lugar por explorar, ahogando los sonidos que salían de ella y bebiendo los de Sonic–. Más… 

Él se movió más rápido, dejando que cada vez que se enterraba en ella la gravedad influyera en Kya para hacerlo más profundo, más fuerte, para cumplir con ese “más…” todo. La llevó rápidamente a alcanzar el orgasmo y él la siguió poco después gritando entrecortadamente, mordiendo el hombro de ella. Salió de Kya y la bajó, pero no la soltó, abrió el grifo de la ducha y los metió debajo mientras besaba sus labios despacio y después mimaba con los propios el lugar marcado en la fiebre de la pasión. Cerró el frigo, salió de la bañera y la cogió para sacarla y cubrirla en seguida con una toalla, envolviéndola en la esponjosa tela y sonriendo con ternura al observarla, parecía más pequeña y estaba ese sonrojo, hasta que fue consciente de que estaba volviendo a caer y apartó los ojos y las manos de ella para hacerse él mismo con una toalla comenzando a secarse.

Kya lo miró unos segundos y finalmente sonrió, sabía que había evitado los momentos… cariñosos, no era tonta y podía ver cómo él intentaba separarlos por completo del sexo. Pero al final no parecía que fuera tan sencillo para él, ese beso lento, los mimos en su hombro marcado, cómo la miraba y le sonreía, eso también estaba ahí y la hacía sentir demasiado bien, cálida, pero el sentimiento era tan extraño para ella que también le daba miedo, así que imaginaba lo que podía estar sintiendo Sonic. 

–Voy a ir preparando lo del desayuno –informó abrazándose para que la toalla no se moviera de donde estaba–. ¿Dos de azúcar en el té? 

–Sí –contestó pillado por sorpresa, se le había olvidado el desayuno y mientras se secaba había pensado que podría escapar ya y volver a la normalidad, dejar de sentir esa… incomodidad cuando era cariñoso con ella, con las otras mujeres que había estado nunca se había sentido así, había mezclado sexo con mimos sin problemas, quizás el problema fuera que a Kya la conocía de mucho más de unas horas.

–Genial –dijo con un tono ligero saliendo del baño.

Se vistió con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes antes de llevar el desayuno a la mesa de la terraza, repartiendo las tostadas, evidentemente dejó más en el plato de Sonic, sirviendo dos vasos de zumo y echando el azúcar al té que ya se había enfriado. Decidió esperar a su amigo bebiendo de éste último mientras miraba hacia la piscina del hotel y al mar relajadamente, una parte ella no quería salir de allí, de la habitación, pero otra le decía que tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad, sería lo más difícil, ya tenía asumido que eso no iba a cambiar su relación, pero sí era un paso y para seguir adelante debían salir de esa especie de burbuja. 

Sonic la miró y se miró a sí mismo pensando en la ropa. Se encogió de hombros, ya que siempre estaban con aquello de conjuntar, en su opinión tal y como iba –sin nada– pegaba más con el paisaje que con un traje arrugado. Además cuando estaba con alguna mujer no solía usar nada de ropa desde el primer polvo hasta que se marchaba, ni aunque fuera días después, y supuso que eso ayudaría a que estuviera en su salsa. Caminó resueltamente hasta sentarse frente a Kya, se bebió el zumo y arrugó la nariz al notar el té frío que se ocupó de calentar en un momento con magia.

–¿No quieres que te lo caliente? 

Kya lo miró y negó con la cabeza. –Sé que Evan me matará por esto, pero… me gusta frío, además hace calor –contestó sirviéndose una tostada con mermelada de mango. 

Sonic se abstuvo de decir nada sobre Evan o rodar los ojos, no necesitaba que le recordara que su tatarabuelo se la pasaba observando cada maldito segundo de su vida y estropear la ilusión que se creaba con el acuerdo tácito al que había llegado con el hombre de no darle muestras de su existencia mientras estuviera de juerga o con algún ligue, con Kya parecía seguir manteniéndolo después de su intervención al inicio de la noche.

–Dicen que si estás caliente por dentro notas menos el calor del exterior –comentó pasando a untar una gruesa capa de mermelada de frambuesa en una tostada.

Ella sonrió de lado. –Tengo calor para rato, gracias –denegó acabando el té y pasando a probar el zumo–. Por cierto, en un par de horas Patch se va de viaje de novios. Voy a ir a despedirme y esas cosas, tú vienes, ¿verdad? –preguntó para asegurarse. 

–No sabía de esa parte de la boda –dijo un poco descolocado y al par de segundos se encogió de hombros–. Supongo que tendré que ir.

–Si no vas te hará ponerte corbata siempre que te vea –bromeó ella–. Aunque en mi humilde opinión cuando la llevas a medio desabrochar te queda bastante bien. 

–¿No crees que me queda incluso mejor ahora? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada y acomodándose más en la silla.

Ella rodó los ojos. –Te falta la corbata en sí, pero evidentemente sí, mucho mejor –replicó un tanto sarcástica, fingiendo indiferencia ante el hecho de que se refiriera a su desnudez. 

–Siempre supe que la ropa era un gasto inútil –concordó lamiéndose los labios entre un bocado y otro a su tostada.

–No tan inútil para la gente que no puede calentarse a sí misma –contestó Kya centrándose en su propia tostada. 

–Totalmente inútil para mí, creo que a partir de ahora la iré tirando en vez de renovando. Sólo por ti –bromeó Sonic guiñándole un ojo.

–Creo que podré sobrevivir sin que lo hagas, gracias –aseguró–. Además puede ser divertido eso de deshacerse de ella –añadió en tono sugerente. 

–Te declaro mi desvestidora oficial –dijo riendo.

Kya chasqueó la lengua. –No me prometas un puesto que no es exclusivamente mío –dijo declinando la oferta con un gesto elegante. 

Él volvió a reír. –¿Qué me darías si fuera sólo tuyo… y, claro, mío? –cuestionó inclinándose sobre la mesa.

En los ojos de Kya se pudo apreciar por un segundo un brillo de anhelo ante lo que decía. –¿Hay algo que sea capaz de lograr esa gran hazaña? –preguntó a su vez acercándose como él–. Porque sería una gran honor y privilegio. 

–Sino no te lo diría, prueba. Incluso te lo prometeré si quieres –dijo enseñando el meñique para que supiera que iba en serio pese a su risa.

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. –Sonic… si quieres un mayordomo que te desvista, contrata uno, tienes dinero de sobra –rechazó volviendo a su sitio y mordiendo la tostada con mermelada de manzana. 

–¿Para qué quiero que un mayordomo me meta mano? –cuestionó Sonic y sonrió ampliamente cuando con esas palabras volvió a atraer su atención–. Y dijiste que desvestir puede ser divertido, ¿recuerdas? Los mayordomos parecen tan serios… y no pegan con la decoración de mi casa.

–¿Y yo si pego con la decoración? –cuestionó cediéndole la tostada que le quedaba en su plato, con dos tenía de sobra–. Y no pienso caldear el ambiente con mis juegos divertidos para que cualquiera se lleve el premio, demasiado esfuerzo –contestó encogiéndose de hombros–. Nunca dijiste nada de lo que pasaba después de que te desvistiera. 

Él la miró como si le hubieran crecido un par de setas en la cabeza. –No iba a ir sin ropa por la calle, sé que te arrestan y no me van las celdas.

–Entonces no hubieras cumplido tu palabra de desvestidora exclusiva y oficial –agregó sonriendo divertida. 

–Prometí que sólo me desvestirías tú o yo mismo –le recordó–. Pero si no quieres… –se encogió de hombros y pasó a untar la cuarta tostada con mermelada de grosella.

Kya suspiró. –Déjalo, ambos sabemos que sería como prometerte que sólo me sonrojaré por y para ti –comentó mirando de nuevo la piscina. 

Sonic no insistió, aunque le fastidiaba un poco que creyera que no cumpliría su promesa, si incluso había ofrecido jurarlo con magia, aunque sería complicarse la vida sabía que podría mantenerlo y le hacía gracia el puesto. Acabó con el desayuno, se levantó y antes de alejarse se echó un montón de nata montada en la boca para no desaprovecharla por completo, se puso la ropa y regresó al umbral de la puerta de la terraza con los zapatos y la chaqueta en una mano y la camisa desabrochada. Al ver que ella seguía mirando al horizonte confirmó que estaba haciendo lo que debía, cuando estabas desnudo al alcance de la mano del ligue de turno, con el recuerdo reciente de la última ronda de sexo y te ignoraban era hora de largarse, su tiempo en esa estancia se había acabado.

–Me arriesgaré con Patch, de todas formas habrá demasiada gente para que lo note. Nos vemos en Portland –se despidió adelantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse hacia la puerta.

Kya lo vio marcharse sintiendo un nudo extraño en la garganta, incluso se quedó mirando la puerta tiempo después de que él hubiera salido de la habitación. _“Genial, Kya. Siempre tienes que liar las cosas” _, se reprendió a sí misma soltando un pesado suspiro, decidiendo empezar a preparar la maleta para entretenerse en algo hasta la hora de ir a ver a Patch.__

__**Continuará...** _ _


	29. Capítulo 29

Kya se recostó en el tronco del árbol con el cuaderno de dibujo en sus piernas y empezó a hacer trazos plasmando la escena que tenía debajo de ella, se había subido a una rama no muy alta de un árbol para tener una perspectiva diferente y más divertida de la situación. Habían terminado el entrenar y por una vez habían decidido quedarse tranquilamente descansando mientras comían las lasañas que Zac había hecho. En ese momento éste estaba tumbado junto a Sonic, ambos con un cigarrillo en las manos y charlando de lo que parecía ser comida y videojuegos. Anakin estaba tumbado a su lado charlando con Garret que estaba semirrecostado en el suelo. Dixie estaba en otro árbol concentrada en leer su libro, aunque de vez en cuando comentaba algo con Anakin y Garret. 

–… y las medidas de seguridad se están incrementando, seguramente se harán más duras después del ataque –escuchó decir a Anakin y levantó la vista del dibujo, creía saber a qué ataque se refería, pero ella casi se había olvidado con la boda y todo lo demás. 

–¿A qué ataque te refieres? –preguntó Garret frunciendo el ceño y prestando más atención.

Dixie también dejó de leer para mirarlo. –Se me pasó –se disculpó Anakin y miró a Kya–. ¿Tú sabes lo de…?

Ella asintió. –Me lo dijeron cuando estaba en Miami, se me olvidó con el viaje y la boda –contestó. 

–Hace un semana y pico atacaron al señor Paisley Estaba haciendo un trabajo para la Orden, sólo los de más alto rango sabían a dónde iba, cuándo salía o qué itinerario llevaba. Pero en medio del viaje los asaltaron los de Jade, se cree que fue un _pica_ , pero consiguió escapar. Por suerte, Paisley está vivo y eso –explicó Anakin. 

–Hay un topo entre los altos cargos, ¿cómo sino lo sabrían? No parece una casualidad –dijo Garret.

Sonic se rió, habiendo cortado la conversación con Zac cuando éste le dijo que escuchara. –Hay que ser imbéciles, se les infiltran bien adentro y ni se enteran, y encima dejan escapar a uno de esos esbirros –bufó–. Y seguro que iba bien escoltado… Sí, grandísimos inútiles, Evan, y se creen los mejores –dijo lo último ante el sentimiento de hilaridad de su antepasado, aunque también había cierta preocupación en el espíritu.

–Mi padre ha dicho que los jefes no consienten que se diga nada de un espía, es un tema prohibido, se niegan a verlo, pero él también lo cree –comentó Kya volviendo a su dibujo.

–Si es cierto, es un gran fallo en su sistema, por eso no quieren pensarlo –añadió Anakin asintiendo. 

Dixie los miró a todos largamente. –Pero tiene que ser por eso por lo que siempre vienen a atacarnos los _picas_ a nosotros –comentó haciendo que Kya dejara de dibujar y Anakin la mirara con sorpresa–. ¿No? –añadió dubitativa. 

La diversión de Sonic desapareció y la preocupación fue un sentimiento mutuo con Evan, todos esos terribles enfrentamientos en los que habían salido heridos, por los que Kya había sufrido contusiones, pesadillas y aquel doloroso sarpullido, todo ello era porque él formaba parte del grupo. Se incorporó y apretó la hierba en sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. 

–Sí, es por eso, porque soy un objetivo –murmuró Sonic–. Esto no ha sido tan buena idea, Evan, quizás deberíamos habernos quedado o… largado –la última palabra la dijo tan baja que fue inaudible para los que lo rodeaban.

Kya lo miró con un sentimiento oprimiendo su pecho al ver que se sentía responsable. –Pero… también está Sienna que es más fácil de coger y no han venido a por ella –comentó. 

–Igual ella no es su objetivo por ahora –sugirió Anakin. 

–Sienna es fácil, si fueran a por ella se descubrirían y sería más complicado seguir espiando y no podrían ganar la partida –comentó Zac dando otra calada a su cigarrillo. 

–Supongo… –murmuró Kya soltando un largo suspiro. 

Anakin se puso en pie y se estiró. –Tenemos que estar alerta, pero no podemos hacer mucho más, quizá si hablas con tu padre y yo con mi abuelo nos reduzcan las misiones. 

Kya asintió. –Puedo intentarlo. 

–¿De qué serviría? Seguirán atacándonos a las que vayamos, además les facilitamos el trabajo de hacer pinto, pinto y elegir a cual enviar a _picas_ y _tronos_ –dijo Sonic hastiado. Apretó los dientes y se levantó mirando serio a sus compañeros, deteniendo su mirada en Kya unos segundos más–. Deberíais buscaros otro compañero.

Anakin bufó. –No serviría de nada y contigo tenemos más posibilidades de salir vivos si nos cruzamos con uno de esos –replicó–. Si desapareces ellos seguirán viniendo a nosotros y lo sabes –agregó acercándose para palmear su espalda un poco–. No pienses que eres el único que los atrae, tanto ego no cabe en el bosque. 

Sonic soltó un bufido. –¿Yo, ego? Te sorprenderías de todo lo que cabe –bromeó relajándose un poco antes de continuar más serio–. Pero lo cierto es que soy lo que los atrae, Anakin. Y cuando decidimos seguir luchando pensamos en que así sería una ayuda para acabar con esto y… cuidar lo que nos importa. Pero no está funcionando… esto es una mierda –concluyó bajando la cabeza y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

–Ese dato no es del todo correcto –intervino Dixie cerrando el libro del todo y poniéndose en pie–. En toda la historia de la Orden nunca se había estado tan cerca de acabar con la guerra como ahora. Hemos eliminado a tres _picas_ , más uno que ya murió a manos de otro equipo. Casi acabamos con un _trono_ , y todo el mundo sabe que la Reina no puede tener completo a su equipo de nuevo hasta que todos los de esta generación hayan muerto –explicó–. Así que sí, está funcionando. Además, Anakin y Kya ya son un blanco por sí solos al ser parientes directos de los importantes y, por consiguiente, herederos casi seguros de esos puestos –añadió hablando casi sin coger aire–. Que te vayas no nos libra de los ataques. Que te quedes nos da más oportunidades de salir vivos y además terminar antes con esa escoria. 

Sonic sonrió a la chica, se acercó a ella y le dio un apretado abrazo, el primero que le había dado, cuando bajó los brazos besó su mejilla. –Tienes razón, gracias, Dixie –dijo con cariño–. Pero tampoco te esfuerces en inflar egos, yo lo llevo bien, pero… –se inclinó para decir en confidencia y risueño– hay alguien que no cabrá en sí y acabaré explotando como un globo.

–Yo… bueno, sólo dije datos y esas cosas, no tiene importancia –contestó Dixie apartando la vista de él por su semidesnudez y las muestras de afecto. Se acercó a su mochila y guardó el libro–. Puedo investigar a ver si descubro algo que pueda sernos de utilidad –sugirió mirando a Anakin y Kya. 

–Claro, siempre es útil –contestó Kya y estiró los brazos hacia Sonic para que se acercara a ayudarla a bajar de la rama. 

–Yo puedo hablar con el abuelo a ver si le saco cosas interesantes –añadió Anakin divertido por la idea. 

–Ven aquí, mona –dijo Sonic divertido, la sujetó cuando saltó y la bajó al suelo, después se giró hacia Anakin–. De cualquier modo, no vamos a hacer otra misión hasta que controlemos del todo la comunicación –aseveró–. Diles que nos tomamos unas vacaciones de… un mes.

Anakin asintió y ayudó a Zac a levantarse también, mientras Kya recogía sus cosas. –Hecho, no creo que pongan en duda a Evan –comentó sonriendo abiertamente, sabía lo que les asustaba el Elemento y sus negociaciones. 

–Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana para practicar eso? –cuestionó Kya. 

–Mañana… –Sonic se quedó un segundo pensando en qué día vivía, debía de ser martes, sí, había pasado el lunes en casa de una mujer que conoció el día anterior en la piscina del hotel de la boda de Patch y se habían quedado con ganas de conocerse mejor cuando el tiempo se le había acabado, por tanto, el día siguiente aún era perfecto para entrenar–. Sí, claro, cuando os venga mejor.

–Cuando acabemos las clases –contestó Anakin, se sabía el horario de Kya tan bien como el suyo, era útil para coordinarse–. A las 4. 

–Perfecto. 

–Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Dixie sonriendo. 

–Mañana a las 4 de la tarde –dijo Garret levantando una mano en señal de despedida y alejándose.

Anakin asintió y miró a Kya. –Te llamo cuando tenga algo –prometió dejando un beso en su mejilla y una palmada en el hombro de Sonic. 

Sonic observó a la pareja alejarse, dejó un beso en la mejilla de Kya y se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque. –Hasta mañana entonces, me avisas.

–¿Tienes prisa? –preguntó Kya cogiéndolo de una mano. 

Él se encogió de hombros y la miró. –No, no tengo nada en especial que hacer, ¿por qué?

–Acabé mis tareas y Sienna no está, así que tengo tiempo libre –contestó sonriendo y añadió–: Y hace un buen día para hacer chocolate caliente con bizcocho y ver una película. 

–Me apunto, tú conduces –bromeó girándose, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kya y comenzó a caminar.

Llegaron a la casa poco después y Kya se dirigió a la cocina empezando a sacar los ingredientes y los utensilios para hacer el chocolate y sacando unos bizcochitos del congelador que metió al horno. –¿Te duchas mientras hago esto? –preguntó quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en su habitación. 

Sonic rió por la nariz. –Si te tienes que duchar desayunaremos chocolate en vez de merendar. Yo lo haré –dijo ya a cosa hecha, poniendo la leche en una olla a calentar en el fuego que encendió con una cerilla.

Kya lo miró mal unos segundos antes de aceptar soltando un suspiro. –Vale… me ducho antes. Saca los bollos en quince minutos, sonará la campana –informó, se acercó a él y dejó un dulce beso en sus labios antes de entrar al baño. Había decidido que si quería avanzar tenía que ser ella la que mezclara lo sexual con las muestras de cariño y actividades cotidianas. 

Sonic se sorprendió por la acción, pero se recompuso rápido. –Date prisa o cuando salgas el chocolate habrá… desaparecido –advirtió.

–¡Vale! –contestó ya dentro del baño abriendo los grifos de la ducha para que el agua se calentara. Veinte minutos después salió de nuevo a la cocina sólo con un jersey verde y unos calcetines del mismo color. Revisó que los bizcochos estaban fuera y el chocolate estaba prácticamente listo–. Ves a ducharte, yo lo termino y elijo la peli. 

Sonic la miró con el ceño fruncido y después se miró a sí mismo, concluyendo que tenía razón, lo más probable era que el sofá de Kya no apreciaría el sudor, tierra y hierba con que había acabado pringado con el duro entrenamiento.

–Está bien, sólo que quedan dos minutos, en sentido de las agujas del reloj a esta velocidad –indicó, su técnica de hacer chocolate era la perfecta, Evan se la había enseñado y había demostrado que tener siglos de ver hacer chocolate y hacerlo él mismo daba sus frutos.

Kya rodó los ojos y cogió la cuchara. –Está bien, lo pillo –contestó haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se largara. 

–Si lo estropeas, lo sabremos –advirtió sonriendo y haciendo un gesto que indicaba que la estaba vigilando antes de alejarse al baño. 

Se duchó rápidamente y se secó un poco con una toalla, podía secarse totalmente con magia, pero le gustaba la sensación del agua secándose poco a poco en su piel. Levantó sus pantalones del suelo y tuvo que admitir que necesitaban una exhaustiva limpieza, les dio la vuelta para que dejaran de echar porquería y los hizo una bola.

Salió del baño frotándose la cabeza con la toalla para dejar de gotear aunque su piel siguiera húmeda, observó los bizcochos en un plato en la mesita de café, aspiró su olor junto con el del chocolate ya servido en grandes tazas y se relamió.

–¿Qué vamos a ver? –preguntó inclinándose para coger un bizcocho.

– _Ahora me ves_ –contestó ella metiendo el DVD en el reproductor, se giró para mirarlo, quedándose clavada en el sitio siguiendo con la mirada las gotitas caer por su pecho, antes de recordar que, evidentemente, él no tenía ropa de recambio. 

–¿De qué va? –preguntó sin inmutarse, sentándose en el sofá y dejando la toalla en su regazo descuidadamente en pos de poder coger también una taza de chocolate.

Kya carraspeó recomponiéndose y se sentó a su lado con las piernas a lo indio, cogió el mando para darle al _play_ , su taza con chocolate y seguidamente un bizcocho. –Magia, robos, misterio y acción –resumió dando un trago al delicioso líquido.

–¿Magia? Vale, vamos a reírnos un rato –aceptó mojando el bizcocho repetidamente en el chocolate antes de llevárselo a la boca, consumir un trozo con cara de éxtasis y relamerse antes de repetir la acción.

Antes de llegar a la mitad de la película, el chocolate y los bizcochos habían desaparecido y Kya se recostó sobre el pecho de Sonic haciendo que le pasara un brazo por los hombros, cogió la otra mano y empezó a dejar caricias relajadas en ella subiendo por su brazo, jugueteando con los dedos, todo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Sonic se relajó en su toque, agradeciendo la muestra de cariño de su amiga y dejando un beso en el pelo de ésta mientras la apretaba un poco contra sí con ese brazo en sus hombros. Conforme avanzó la película las caricias de Kya se fueron alternando entre ese brazo, su pierna –por lo que Sonic se removía un poco dejando de estar tan relajado, especialmente cuando tocaba la parte interna– y su abdomen, sin cambiar la tónica, siempre cariñosas aunque fueran más atrevidas. Dejó un beso en su pecho y ascendió hasta su cuello con besos relajados. Pudo sentir a Sonic tragar bajo sus besos y removerse.

–¡Ajá! –dijo echándose hacia delante y señaló la pantalla–. ¿Ves? Te dije que Hulk no podía ser sólo un pringao en la peli.

Kya rió divertida. –Yo ya lo sabía –contestó mirándolo–. Entonces, ¿te gustó mi elección?

–Sí, fue divertida. Pobres incautos… –rió el chico con los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas.

–Me alegro de no haber elegido en ese caso _Orgullo y prejuicio_ –bromeó inclinándose para besarlo en la comisura. 

–Hasta yo sé de qué va eso –dijo arrugando la nariz en desagrado ante la mención de cualquier película romántica, una vez se había tenido que tragar una y aún no estaba seguro si el polvo había merecido el sacrificio–. Si quisiera más azúcar, haría más chocolate.

–Tienes suerte de que me gusten los misterios, los golpes, las peleas y los tíos de las pelis de acción –comentó, se acercó a él de nuevo y esa vez lo besó en los labios, pero sólo una suave caricia con los propios. 

–Ah… em… sip… Mucha, por eso eres mi mejor amiga –logró sonreír al concluir la frase, nuevamente como pez fuera del agua.

–Lo soy –concordó ella terminando por besarlo debidamente, profundizando un poco el beso, pero siempre calmado, suave y cariñoso, acariciando el pelo de su nuca con los dedos de una mano y dejando la otra quieta sobre su pecho. 

Sonic movió los labios, en un principio respondiendo al beso por inercia, pero al final se detuvo y logró apartarse de Kya. –¿A qué viene esto? –inquirió demasiado desconcertado. 

Creía que habían quedado en que todo seguiría igual y estaba un poco cansado por el entrenamiento como para tratar de buscar una luz en esa extraña situación, llevaba toda la maldita película relajándose en los mimos que consideraba normales y espabilándose cuando las manos de Kya se desviaban a partes de su cuerpo menos inocentes, estaba acabando con sus nervios.

Kya volvió a su sitio sin inmutarse. –Quería darte un beso, sólo eso. No veo nada de malo en ello, es una muestra de cariño como cualquier otra, no lleva a nada más que a eso, un beso de cariño –contestó ladeando un poco la cabeza como si fuera algo común–. ¿No te gusta que te bese? 

–N-no se trata de eso. Y no es como cualquier otra, no le das besos a… Patch o a Anakin –replicó y se quedó mirándola unos segundos intensamente–. Dijiste que no cambiaría nada, pero lo hizo, ¿es eso? –dijo serio, sintiéndose engañado.

–¿Qué? Te dije que no te abandonaría y no lo voy a hacer –aseguró devolviéndole la mirada–. Te quiero, Sonic, como antes, eres lo más importante que tengo, y eso no va a cambiar nunca, siempre seré tu mejor amiga, la que se preocupe por ti, la que te mime y, de eso no te librarás, la que te riña –dijo sonriendo un poco por lo último–. Yo no veo que algo haya cambiado, me comporto más o menos como siempre contigo, te trato de la misma forma, no te he invitado para que te acostaras conmigo de nuevo.

–Claro, como siempre –dijo Sonic con desdén. Decidió probar su punto, se inclinó hacia ella, tocó con sus manos desde las rodillas hasta casi la ingle de Kya por el interior del muslo subiendo y bajando un par de veces, y besó el largo de su cuello del mismo modo que ella lo había estado haciendo antes de que el desenlace de la película lo salvara–. ¿Esto es como siempre? –cuestionó en su oído antes de separarse lo justo para poder mirarla a la cara.

Kya suspiró pesadamente. –No, no lo es. Pero no lo he hecho con ninguna intención –repitió seria–. No pensé que te molestaría tanto. Son mimos, puede que más íntimos, pero son sólo eso, son para demostrarte cariño –se defendió–. No sabía que era negro o blanco –añadió levantándose para recoger las tazas y el plato. 

Sonic se ablandó ante su defensa y bajó la cabeza mientras la escuchaba alejarse. –Lo siento –musitó, metió las manos en su pelo y apoyó los codos en las rodillas–. Lo siento –repitió más alto suponiendo que antes no lo habría escuchado–. Yo… no puedo mezclar las cosas contigo, no sé cómo llevarlo y no me gusta sentirme como lanzado en medio de un páramo contigo. 

Kya dejó las cosas en el fregadero y volvió hasta estar frente a él, acarició su mejilla con una mano e hizo que la mirara. –Yo también estoy perdida con esto, Sonic. Eres mi mejor amigo, es extraño de repente cambiar algunas cosas. Simplemente me dejo llevar por lo que quiero hacer, me cansé de pensar –confesó acariciando con el pulgar–. ¿Piensas en algo cuando te acaricio la mejilla? –preguntó queriendo probar su punto. 

Sonic negó con la cabeza. –Por eso mismo no puedo mezclar las cosas, Kya. Me gusta estar contigo, porque siempre he podido ser yo mismo sin preocuparme por absolutamente nada, sabes todo de mí. Pero… –Se removió un poco, soltó un largo suspiro y de forzó a hablar del único tema del que nunca había hablado con ella, fuera de los comentarios casuales sobre marcas o sus desapariciones–. Pero cuando estoy con otras sí tengo que hacerlo, cuidar de que no haga nada sin querer con mi magia o si hago algún hechizo pasar desapercibido, evitar algunos temas sobre el mundo del que no tengo ni idea ni me importa porque sólo genera confusión o sospecha de que me escapé de algún manicomio, o sobre mí porque no es su maldito asunto y dioses… es una verdadero alivio que al menos Evan me deje en paz en esos momentos porque sino perdería la cabeza y… con todo hay veces que… no quiero volver al bosque a estar solo y… tengo que pensar aún más para poder posponerlo –se detuvo para coger aire después de haberlo soltado todo, una vez que había empezado no se había visto capaz de parar–. Así que… no puedo, no sirvo para ello. 

Kya meditó sus palabras un largo rato, se notaba que lo había dicho todo sin pensar mucho así que le tocó a ella sacar el punto de todo eso. –Te lo dije, Sonic. No soy ellas. Y sé que es difícil cambiar una costumbre, pero también sé que puedes lograrlo si lo quieres. ¡Mírate!, ahora te duchas regularmente –bromeó sonriendo con cariño–. Sólo… dime que no se siente mal cuando lo hago, cuando te beso así, que sientes el cariño que intento hacerte llegar, y céntrate en esos sentimientos un momento. 

–Sí, lo siento, pero… –negó con la cabeza y la agachó– sigo sin estar cómodo así, lo siento, Kya.

Ella movió la mano para empujarlo hacia atrás con un dedo en su frente. –Y sin embargo, estás tan campante desnudo, increíble. ¿Sabes que eso tiene mucha connotación sexual para el resto de los mortales? –comentó en un tono ligero sonriendo. 

Él se cruzó de brazos. –No todos los mortales han vivido en el bosque ni han sido modelos en clases de dibujo, estoy más cómodo así. Además desde siempre he estado así contigo, ¿es un problema?

–Una vez superado el tema de los sonrojos, no, no lo es. Pero también tuve que acostumbrarme a ello para no sentirme incómoda –contestó alzando una ceja. 

–Am… Todo el mundo sabe que los niños se adaptan fácilmente a los cambios –se le ocurrió alegar.

–Todo el mundo sabe que la incomodidad con respecto a la desnudez no surge en la infancia –contraatacó sonriendo ampliamente. 

–Pero tampoco eres un adulto, está ahí ahí –rebatió medio riendo.

Kya frunció los labios. –Tú eres más pequeño de edad –se defendió. 

–Por eso, cuando tú estuvieras pasando por tu fase de hormonas locas yo era un niño y no se mira así a los niños inocentes, señorita –objetó definitivamente divertido.

Ella rodó los ojos. –Tus hormonas se revolucionaron antes que las mías, listillo –alegó–. Así que no me vengas con excusas. Si no se intenta no se gana –sentenció cruzándose de brazos. 

La hilaridad se le fue al volver al tema. –¿Por qué hay que hacerlo? ¿Qué estaba mal antes? 

Kya se pasó la mano por el pelo decidiendo ser sincera. –Sonic yo… me si-sigues gustando de ese otro modo –contestó sonrojándose y abrazándose un poco–. Y… ¿tú sigues sintiendo ese deseo? 

_“Así que al final sí se trata de repetir”_ , pensó Sonic bajando la mirada. ¿Qué clase de idiota había sido para pensar que podría quedar como algo que ocurrió una vez y quedó en el pasado? Para él mismo era difícil dejar de pensar en ello, volver a centrarse en verla sólo como su mejor amiga, algo así como una hermana mayor, de hecho ya no podía con el concepto, pero seguía temiendo caer en ello, en que el sexo acabara con todo lo bueno. Por otro parte, ¿por qué no podía confiar en las palabras de Kya? Si ella decía que no iba a dejar de quererlo ni abandonarlo cuando se cansara, ¿por qué lo ponía en duda? Era Kya, la única persona en la que siempre había podido confiar. Además ella había dicho que le gustaba para más que esa noche de hotel y a él le había gustado esa vez, ¿por qué no? Todas las razones basadas en precedentes nunca se aplicarían a ella, porque era Kya, no una mujer más, ni una bruja más, ni un amigo más, ni una persona más, era ella. De modo que si él podía hacer algo que le gustaba y de hecho a él no le disgustaba la idea, en absoluto, simplemente lo intentaría. ¿Qué ganaría? Esperaba que más sonrisas de Kya y unos cuantos de esos adorables sonrojos.

Kya se removió incómoda con el silencio. –Es una de las razones… que podamos acostarnos sin que te vayas a sentir incómodo, si quieres, claro… Pero no pienses que es sólo por el sexo, no lo es, te lo prometo –murmuró. 

–Vale… Lo haré –contestó finalmente aunque sus últimas palabras lo volvieron a confundir un poco–. ¿Y por qué más es?

Los ojos de ella brillaron al escuchar lo primero y sonrió ampliamente, pero ante la pregunta volvió a sonrojarse. –P-porque… pues porque te quiero y que te sientas incómodo conmigo de cualquier forma no me gusta –contestó, diciendo la verdad–. Me gusta saber que haga lo haga estarás bien. 

Sonic sonrió con cariño y en un movimiento rápido la acercó tirando de sus piernas hasta que estuvo sobre él y la abrazó. –También _deseo_ estar contigo de todas las formas –dijo imprimiendo en la palabra “deseo” con connotación lujuriosa que no expresaba la frase.

Kya lo abrazó también escondiendo su rostro en su cuello sonriendo, se separó para dejar un corto beso en sus labios y volvió a la posición anterior. –Lección número 1: acostúmbrate a que te bese, porque me encanta hacerlo–susurró riendo relajadamente y dejando caricias en su pelo para que él también se relajara y cerró los ojos disfrutando del abrazo. 

**Continuará...**


	30. Capítulo 30

–¿Cómo van los duendes? –preguntó risueño Sonic apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta a la terraza donde Siena estaba enredando con las macetas. 

Llevaba sólo unos pantalones blancos que había hecho él mismo con ayuda de Evan y no se había molestado en teñir en su momento, su expresión relajada, el pelo demasiado revuelto y los labios hinchados hablaban de su reciente satisfacción sexual, Kya estaba en la ducha, había insistido en que podía sola, no se fiaba de que estuviera lista para la hora en que Patch había dicho que vendría si él le echaba una mano… o dos. Llevaban dos semanas con aquello de habituarse y Sonic lo llevaba bien, la parte de pasar de estar charlando tranquilamente, ser interrumpido por un beso e imprimirle la pasión para acabar en el sexo había sido muy sencilla, cuando Kya alguna vez se ponía seria y lo retenía era algo más complicado, pero lo iba llevando. Sin duda lo que más había ganado era en paz y confianza, en dejar de pensar, sólo ser sin temer que se cansara de él y lo echara.

–Están contentos últimamente, comen mucho –contestó Sienna sonriéndole–. Y he conseguido formar estructuras sólidas con la tierra. 

–¿En serio? Así que ese profesor de la Orden no ha echado a perder todo nuestro duro trabajo. ¡Genial! ¿Me lo enseñas?

Sienna asintió y se concentró en una de las macetas de la terraza llena de arena. Al poco la arena se convirtió en una figura de un duende sobre una seta de cristal y se la pasó a Sonic. 

Él sonrió con el objeto en las manos y se sentó junto a ella. –¿Así son tus duendes? ¿Cómo se llama este?

–Algo así, no he podido verlos muy bien nunca. Se llama Reynolds –respondió. 

–Es bonito –intervino Kya desde el lugar donde había estado Sonic poco antes. Llevaba un vestido rojo de media manga un poco amplio y el pelo húmedo suelto. 

–Gracias, Kya. 

–Vamos a poner a Reynolds a buen recaudo para que viva más que una mariposa –dijo Sonic pasándole la figura a Kya–. ¿Cómo llevas lo de crear tierra de la nada?

Sienna frunció un poco los labios ante la pregunta. –Es más difícil y hay que concentrarse más. No consigo mucha sólo unos granitos –explicó sin molestarse en enseñárselo. 

–Sigo diciendo que necesitas sintonizar más con tu elemento, el suelo de terrazo del balcón y unas macetitas no es suficiente. Estás demasiado en este mundo artificial –dijo Sonic mostrando su desagrado por la ciudad–. Keita por lo que sé se pasa el día a remojo, yo en el bosque y Evan creció en un pueblecito en Escocia rodeado de follaje, según sus palabras. Tú estás en la ciudad, ahora además ni siquiera pisas la playa o una montaña, no sé, algo natural no estas aglomeraciones de ladrillo y metal.

–El profesor me ha dicho que vamos a ir una semana a Colorado –informó–. Creo que dentro de tres días. 

Kya parpadeó varia veces, pero se abstuvo de preguntar por qué no lo había dicho, ni se habría acordado de eso hasta ese momento. 

–¡Eso es genial! Vaya, sí que les caes bien a estos estirados, cómo te consienten –dijo dándole un abrazo y unas palmaditas en la cabeza–. Rebózate, cuando vayas siéntate en un sitio que te parezca cómodo y sólo siente todo a tu alrededor, cómo ha ido formándose ese lugar a lo largo de los años. Creo que eso te ayudará a lograr comprender lo que tienes que hacer para poder crear lo que quieras tú misma.

–Me acordaré de hacerlo –aseguró y Kya sonrió condescendiente. 

–Si necesitas ayuda con la maleta y esas cosas me lo dices –comentó amablemente. 

Sienna la miró como si fuera maravillosa. –Gracias… eres la mejor. 

–No es nada. Sólo una maleta –contestó algo abochornada por las palabras. El sonido del timbre del piso la hizo despegarse del marco de la puerta–. Será Patch, voy a abrir. 

En cuanto la puerta se abrió se vio envuelta por los enormes brazos de Patch quien la estrujó contra sí. 

–¡Pequeña! Cuánto tiempo, te eché de menos. Déjame ver cómo estás –la saludó separándola un poco para verla con una gran sonrisa–. Estás radiante, ¿pasaron cosas buenas en mi ausencia? 

Kya sonrió con cariño. –Quizá. Tú estás genial, veo que te sentaron bien las islas –comentó viendo el moreno del hombre. 

–Demasiado bien, las playas eran preciosas y la cama… la mejor del mundo –añadió lo último guiñándole un ojo. 

–Las camas siempre acaban siendo la mejor parte –dijo Sonic divertido habiendo salido de la terraza tras dar un par de consejos más a Sienna y observándoles a unos pasos.

–¡David! Tiempo sin verte, más que a la señorita me temo –lo saludó Patch acercándose hasta él–. Espero que fueran productivos esos minutos que no usaste para despedirme. 

Sonic se rascó la nuca sintiéndose como un niño pillado asaltando la caja de las galletas. –Había mucha gente… no pensé que lo notarías…

–Un Miguel Ángel olvidándose de su David… ¿quién crees que soy? –preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido–. Pero no te preocupes, no me vengaré… hoy –dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente y Kya rió divertida viendo cómo Patch abrazada finalmente a Sonic. 

–También te eché de menos, Miguel esposado –dijo Sonic risueño y se alzó un poco para poder darle un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarse.

–Oh, sí. Esposado sí que he estado mucho tiempo –comentó pícaramente–. Bonita casa, Kya. 

–Gracias. Luego te presento a mi compañera, está ocupada –contestó invitándolo a sentarse en el sofá. 

–¿Y bien? Novedades, exijo novedades antes de contaros mi maravilloso viaje, no quiero que lo vuestro quede como algo aburrido después –exigió. 

–Lo que pasa es que tu vena maruja no se aguanta –bromeó Sonic.

–Exacto… pero podemos decirte que Zoe quedó en tu boda para hacer un bodegón con tus amigos. Esos que están como un queso –contestó Kya sentándose en un sillón. 

–Ese terremoto no tiene remedio, me extraña que no te incluyera en sus planes –rió Patch. 

–En realidad estoy oficialmente invitada al evento en cuestión –confirmó ella sonriendo. 

Patch rió más asintiendo. –Eso ya me cuadra más. Espero que asistas y me hagas de espía. 

–Que sea un bodegón no implica que vaya a haber alcohol, o eso creo que me dijiste una vez, fue muy decepcionante. Y de todas formas no aguanta para esperar que los demás empiecen a irse de la lengua –intervino Sonic. 

–Oh, David, sólo necesito que me cuente qué tal se mueven mis amigos en conjunto –bromeó Patch ladeando la sonrisa significativamente. 

–Cotilla pervertido –replicó Kya negando con la cabeza. 

Sonic rió divertido. –Eres lo suficiente _adorable_ para conseguir colarte y conseguir la información de primera mano –bromeó diciendo la palabra “adorable” imitando a Zoe.

–Estoy esposado, tú lo has dicho –le recordó Patch enseñándole el anillo–. Y Kya tiene la invitación. 

–Tantas cosas te perderás por un trozo de metal… –dijo Sonic.

Kya le dio un golpecito a Sonic en el costado. –Ni caso, Patch. 

–No me importa, pequeña. Estoy felizmente casado –contestó el rubio y la miró con una ceja alzada–. Entonces… ¿al final te llevaste a la habitación a uno de esos amigos míos? 

Kya se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. –No… Drew intentó cazarme, pero… me fui antes –consiguió decir aún con la mirada suspicaz de Patch. 

–¿Y…?

–Me raptó –acortó Sonic sin darle importancia, para pasar a lo que a él le interesaba–. Entonces, ¿qué tal las islas? ¿Había bosque de esas algas gigantes? ¿Y tortugas?

Patch los miró de hito en hito sin contestar. 

–Fue una noche un tanto loca. ¿Puedes contarnos qué tal tú? –insistió Kya

–¿Yo? Genial, casi no salimos de la cama, las islas son preciosas, el Sol pega que no veas. Vi tortugas, pero no bosques de algas, aunque hay –contestó rápidamente–. ¿Qué significa eso? 

–Qué lástima, me contaron que eran flipantes, hasta podías perderte y me enseñó fotos –dijo Sonic ignorando la pregunta y se sonrojó un poco al recordar que había sido ese hombre con el que se había acostado en Punta Cana quien se lo dijo.

Patch negó con la cabeza. –Tanto tiempo intentándolo y cuando ocurre no estoy para presenciarlo –se lamentó–. Y no me cuentan nada, que malos amigos. 

Sonic miró a Kya inquisitivo, ¿cómo que llevaba mucho tiempo intentándolo? ¿Tan planeado lo había tenido?

Kya miró a Sonic y se sorprendió al intuir sus pensamientos. –¡Eh! no me mires a mí, yo no sé nada de eso, estaba como tú hasta poco antes de la boda. 

–¿Y por qué querías tú que nos liáramos? –inquirió Sonic a Patch.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente. –Sois demasiado monos cuando estáis juntos –contestó–. Y, sois perfectos para el otro. 

Sonic rodó los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá dejando por imposible al hombre.

–Seguimos siendo simplemente amigos –dijo Kya viendo la cara de Sonic, divertida. 

Patch bufó. –Menuda tontería. 

–Habló el de la pompa del amor –murmuró Sonic sin poder contenerse ante la recriminación del otro.

–En serio. Es una tontería que os acostéis una vez y fin –replicó Patch. 

Sonic suspiró. –No ha sido una vez.

El rubio cambió su expresión a una de completa felicidad y emoción, pero ya no dijo nada, sólo le palmeó la cabeza a Sonic y sonrió a Kya.

–Vamos a ver las fotos –dijo sacando del bolso una cámara de fotos que conectó a la televisión, mientras Kya sacaba pastas y té para la larga hora que les esperaba viendo fotos y se sentó junto a Sonic recostándose en su hombro. 

A la media hora no pudo más que agradecer la aparición de Sienna que les permitió hacer un descanso de las vacaciones del hombre, antes de que la invitara a unirse y retomara las extensas explicaciones. 

–Sonic, ya va por el vuelo de vuelta –susurró Kya zarandeando un poco a un durmiente Sonic antes de que Patch lo pillara. 

Sonic levantó un poco la cabeza del hombro de Kya y entreabrió los ojos sin saber qué lo había despertado. Al escuchar la voz incansable de Patch y ver que seguía pasando fotos en la pantalla volvió a acomodarse. No había aguantado ni dos días de viaje más después de que Sienna había llegado consiguiendo que Patch depositara su atención en ella y dejara de vigilarlo, y por ello mirarlo mal y regañarlo cada vez que bostezaba o se le cerraban los ojos.

–Buenos días –musitó Kya divertida dejando un corto beso en su pelo. –Ya acaba. 

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza. –Sigue… hablando –replicó con voz soñolienta interrumpiéndose por un bostezo.

–Le quedan unas pocas –contestó–. Luego te compenso –prometió acariciando su mejilla. 

–Hasta que acabe, un ratito más –dijo sonriendo y relajándose más ante su toque.

Ella rió y Patch apagó la cámara. –¿Ves? Terminó –informó levantándose con cuidado–. Un viaje genial, Patch. 

–Gracias, es una pena que a tu querido _amigo_ no le parezca lo mismo –contestó el hombre mirando a Sonic suspicaz. 

–Sí, genial… muy bonita la playa y las tortugas –dijo Sonic interrumpiéndose por un bostezo y se frotó los ojos cuando los sintió lagrimosos por ello.

–Me debes dos, David. Yo que tú estaría preparado –lo amenazó. 

Sonic se levantó hasta estar frente al hombre y levantó la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa ladeada. –¿Dos qué, Miguel? ¿Qué me tengo que preparar? –bromeó en un tono bajo.

–Ay, David… qué más quisieras –rió Patch dándole un abrazo–. Nos vemos pronto, tenemos que ir de fiesta. 

–¿Vas a seguir saliendo de fiesta? –preguntó Sonic ilusionado.

–¿Por quién me tomas? No me volví viejo por casarme –se defendió Patch dejando dos besos en las mejillas de Kya y otros dos en las de Sienna. 

–Eso es genial. ¿Cuándo vamos, hoy, mañana?

–Te llamo mañana –contestó sonriendo.

–Genial –repitió risueño y le dio un nuevo abrazo, estaba feliz por la noticia, había creído que había perdido un poco de su amigo con el casamiento.

–Nos vemos, pequeñaja, rubita –se despidió de las mujeres y salió de la casa levantando la mano. 

–Genial, voy a seguir saliendo de fiesta con Patch –dijo Sonic sentándose de nuevo en el sofá con una amplia sonrisa.

–Qué feliz –dijo Kya divertida sirviendo dos cuencos con cereales de chocolate y leche y dándole uno a Sonic–. ¿Quieres?

–¡El desayuno! –bromeó cogiendo el cuenco.

–No te burles y come. Sienna, ¿no vas a cenar nada? 

La rubia la miró y asintió. –Tengo macarrones de la comida, voy a ver una peli de miedo en mi cuarto mientras ceno –contestó calentando la comida. 

Sonic negó con la cabeza. –¿Algo importante que me haya perdido? –preguntó a Kya.

–No mucho… fueron a una isla desierta un día, y otro a un parque natural –resumió–. Nada que te vaya a preguntar. 

–No creo que se vengue de mí –dijo confiando. 

Ella rió. –No creo que debas confiarte –le aconsejó besándole en la mejilla–. Lo hará cuando menos te lo esperes. 

–¿Qué me va a hacer?

–Eso tampoco puedo saberlo, es muy imaginativo –contestó poniendo una voz tétrica y riendo maquiavélicamente. 

–No me hará nada malo, soy su David –la desacreditó Sonic asintiendo a sus propias palabras como si necesitara confirmárselo a sí mismo.

–Claro, claro –aseguró ella sonriendo, lo besó en los labios y volvió a centrarse en sus cereales–. Su adorable David. 

–Exacto –dijo él y se centró en su comida hasta que vio el fondo–. ¿Por qué crees que si es que lo hace será malo? Tú sabes algo.

–No sé nada –aseguró–. Y no creo que sea malo, sólo será más divertido para él que para ti. Lo sé por experiencia propia. ¿Recuerdas el día en Punta Cana que me secuestró? 

–Pero eso fue una apuesta.

–No será diferente, te hará una encerrona y no podrás escapar. 

–Me subestimas, Kya, puedo _colarme_ por cualquier sitio –dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa lobuna.

Ella dejó el cuenco en la mesa y sonrió. –¿En serio? No me lo creo –lo retó alejándose un poco. 

Él se inclinó sobre ella y coló una mano por debajo del vestido. –¿Quieres una demostración? –preguntó sobre sus labios.

–La estoy esperando –respondió lamiendo sus labios juguetona. 

Sonic devoró su boca, dominando esa lengua juguetona, su mano siguió subiendo el vestido hasta sacárselo con una breve interrupción del beso y sin mucha demora se deshizo de la ropa interior de Kya y de sus propios pantalones para colocarse entre las piernas de ella, dejándola sentir cómo estaba cada vez más excitado, tentándola y sin dejar de acariciar todo su cuerpo deteniéndose más en sus pechos.

–¿Por dónde quieres que empiece a colarme? –preguntó con voz ronca en su oído, tirando del lóbulo al terminar de decir las palabras, las dedos de una mano acariciaban los labios hinchados de ella mientras él movía lentamente las caderas haciendo que la punta de su polla rozara toda la extensión entre sus piernas.

Kya jadeó y movió las caderas hacia arriba. Tenía una mano entre el pelo de Sonic y la otra ya estaba descendiendo por su costado hasta acunar sus testículos con ella. –¿No vas a sorprenderme? –preguntó a su vez y presionó entre ambos testículos con un dedo un segundo. 

Él gimió mordiéndose el labio ante eso. –¿Quieres algo nuevo? –cuestionó bajando para rozar su ano, dudando que dijera que sí a eso.

Ella sonrió. –Me encanta lo nuevo –contestó antes de besarlo con deseo, no acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero en alguna ocasión, cuando no le importaba quien se movía a su espalda, sí había hecho eso y sabía que podía ser igual de placentero. Volvió a presionar en el punto y movió la mano para acariciar su polla con las yemas de los dedos. 

Sonic la miró con sorpresa, pero no la puso en duda. Mientras descendía creando un camino de húmedos besos por su cuerpo alcanzó a pensar en lo bien que le vendría haber tenido los lubricantes de Evan a mano, en su lugar hizo que una planta de la terraza se extendiera para sacar de la cocina el aceite, dejándolo en la mesilla. Llegó hasta su sexo y se concentró en su clítoris, sonriendo al oírla gemir y ver su expresión de placer.

–Dios… –gimió Kya tapándose la boca con una mano para que los gemidos se amortiguaran y no se escucharan fuera del salón. 

El hombre sintió el deseo de apartar esa mano, pero por el momento se contuvo, tenía cosas mejores en que ocupar las propias que en sujetar las de ella. Estiró el brazo y cogió el aceite haciendo que cayera en sus dedos, llevó esos dedos a rozar el ano de Kya sin presionar y después bajó su cabeza para que su lengua jugara en ese lugar mientras su otra mano seguía estimulando lo que había abandonado. Kya tuvo que morderse los labios para no elevar la voz cuando sintió esa lengua en ese punto, arqueándose contra ella. Ocupó su mano libre en seguir estimulando sus pechos a falta de poder tocar a Sonic y es que, joder, estaba deseando hacerlo, pero no iba a detenerlo en su tarea. Sintiéndose extasiada bajó con esa mano para unirla a la Sonic sobre su clítoris y la entrelazó con la de él acariciando un poco antes de acompañarla en sus movimientos. 

Sonic presionó un dedo despacio abriéndose paso y con una sonrisa cogió con la boca uno de los dedos de Kya chupándolo antes de apartar tanto su mano como la de ella para seguir ocupándose con su boca. El dedo invasor comenzó a entrar y salir, al mismo ritmo que daba lametones con su lengua, haciendo círculos para ir abriéndose paso e incorporar un segundo y un tercer dígito. La mujer se retorcía de placer sabiendo que no aguantaría demasiado si seguía así. Tiró del pelo de Sonic para que se colocara sobre ella de nuevo y así poder besarlo como había estado deseando y que una de sus manos empezara a masturbarlo lentamente, aumentando el ritmo a uno más rápido. 

–Date la vuelta –ordenó Sonic sacando sus dedos y apartando la mano de ella para que no lo estimulara más de lo que ya estaba, se había hecho una idea de lo estrecha que iba a estar y no necesitaba precisamente estar más cerca de correrse.

Ella no dudó e hizo lo que él le había ordenado, con los antebrazos sobre un cojín y la cabeza entre ellos esperándolo ansiosa. 

Sonic sacó un condón del bolsillo de su pantalón, sintiendo que ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza cargar con alguno específico para lo que iba a hacer. Lubricó un poco más la entrada y extendió aceite sobre el preservativo ya puesto por si acaso. Se posicionó y besó la nuca y hombros de Kya antes de comenzar a empujarse en su interior jadeando y apretando los dientes para no terminar de entrar de una sola embestida y no correrse. Kya cerró los ojos, también jadeando y cuando lo sintió completamente dentro, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo sobre su hombro, deleitándose de esa expresión de placer en el rostro de él. 

–Sonic… muévete –suplicó con una voz cargada de deseo, moviendo un poco las caderas. 

Él soltó un fuerte jadeo ante ese movimiento, besó nuevamente su hombro y comenzó a salir y entrar despacio las primeras veces dejando que se adaptara. Desplazó una de sus manos que sujetaban la cadera de Kya hasta su vagina, penetrándola con los dedos al ritmo que marcaba con su polla. Los gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y Kya tuvo que dejar de mirarlo para ahogarlos en el cojín que tenía delante. Adaptándose al ritmo de él empezó a mover también sus caderas consiguiendo un ritmo frenético y enloquecedor.

Disconforme con el relativo silencio y celoso del cojín, la mano con que se sujetaba a sus caderas para darse el impulso se deslizó por el torso pasando entre sus pechos hasta el hombro del lado contrario y la incorporó de modo que quedó sentada sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de las propias. Movió sus manos a su cintura para hacerla subir y bajar, sonriendo satisfecho cuando la escuchó gemir con él, la besó profundamente bebiendo un par de esos sonidos y después una de sus manos volvió a ubicarse entre las piernas de ella y la otra estimuló uno de sus pechos.

–¡Ah! So-nic… –gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, al igual que sus brazos aferrándose al pelo de él. Mordisqueó su cuello y lo besó repetidamente sin contener los jadeos y sonidos que escapaban de sus labios. El nuevo ángulo, los nuevos estímulos, escucharlo jadear tan cerca pronto la llevó a sentir que algo en su interior se contraía para luego explotar mandando corrientes por todo su cuerpo, alcanzando el orgasmo con su nombre de nuevo en sus labios. 

Sonic la volvió a tumbar para follarla fuerte unos segundos más antes de correrse él mismo gritando. Se quedó apoyado en su espalda un momento recuperándose, dejó un beso en su hombro y salió de ella para tumbarse de lado haciéndose sitio contra el respaldo del sofá.

Kya se tumbó de lado quedando frente a él y acercó sus labios a los de él para besarlo lentamente. –Supongo que tenías razón, por cualquier sitio –comentó sonriendo divertida. 

–Te lo dije –replicó abriendo los ojos después de haberse dejado besar de ese modo.

–Deberíamos ir a la habitación antes de que salga Sienna –sugirió acariciando su hombro sin dar muestras de querer hacerlo.

–A-aún debe de tener por lo menos otra hora de película –dijo Sonic, sin ánimo de levantarse y relajándose poco a poco ante su toque.

Kya rió suavemente. –Vas a dormirte. 

–Es tu culpa.

–Cuánto poder tengo –bromeó rozando su nariz con la propia divertida. 

Sonic se removió y negó con la cabeza, luchando con sí mismo para incorporarse. –Vale, pues me levanto si insistes.

–¿Me llevas? –preguntó inocente. 

–¿Llevarte, a dónde?

–A la cama. 

–¿Quién dice que vaya a ir ahí? –dijo divertido y alzando una ceja.

Kya hizo un puchero. –Por fa… –suplicó–. Vamos, Sonic… Estoy empezando a tener agujetas. 

–Por eso, es mejor que no te muevas. El sofá es cómodo –dijo aguantando una risa mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cosas para liarse un cigarrillo.

Kya bufó. –¿Puedes pasarme una mantita del sillón por lo menos? Tengo frío –dijo incorporándose un poco. 

–¿No prefieres que te dé calor? –el tono de sus palabras sugería que se estaba refiriendo a otro tipo de calor al que estaba extendiendo por ella con su magia, poniendo una mano entre sus pechos para hacer que volviera a tumbarse.

Kya ronroneó ante el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo. –Me gusta mucho que lo hagas –contestó sonriéndole dejando que terminara el cigarrillo. 

–¿Ahora mismo? –preguntó cubriéndola con su cuerpo, dejando el cigarrillo liado sobre la mesilla más interesado en ella.

–Siempre que quieras –respondió abrazándolo para terminar de pegarlo a ella. 

Sonic sonrió y comenzó una lenta y placentera tortura.

***

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde acostumbraban a entrenar, Sonic estaba seguro de que Evan era un cabrón imbécil. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado y también era un tocapelotas terco. La mañana anterior se había encontrado con una carta del hombre, el hecho en sí no era nada sorprendente, las encontraba casi a diario, la reincidencia en el jodido tema del amor había sido lo que no había esperado. Después de año y medio de conocer a Evan y toda la vida de que éste le conociera a él uno pensaría que sería posible que le entrara la idea en la cabeza de que él no tenía interés en toda esa mierda de corazoncitos, tenía su propia opinión basada en su experiencia, lo que había observado a lo largo de los años y con la ventaja de que no había estado influenciado por la opinión preestablecida de la sociedad, era un alma libre y había esperado que también tuviera libertad de pensamiento. Pero Evan volvía a darle la brasa con lo mismo una y otra vez, era un romanticón insufrible y estaba empeñado en convertirlo en él o algo por el estilo. Estaba tan harto. Algunas de las cartas anteriores del tema las había roto a medio leer y definitivamente debería haber hecho lo mismo con esa última porque le estaba llevando por el camino de la amargura.

El hombre parecía haber cogido una nueva estrategia y quizás se creyera que había sido demasiado sutil para que no notara que el nuevo plan era liarle con alguien en concreto. Le cabreaba que tratara de coger lo mejor que tenía y distorsionarlo con sus corazoncitos de azúcar y lo que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza era que si Evan no le había mentido, su razonamiento era totalmente lógico, parecía hasta natural, pero no, se negaba. Él no creía en esas tonterías, él no estaba enamorado ni de Kya ni de nadie, ¿por qué tenía que distorsionar su cariño y preocupación por ella, por la única persona que lo había querido, a la que debía demasiado y a la única a la que sería capaz de pagar con su preciada propia vida? En resumen, según Evan una amistad tan fuerte, querer a alguien tanto como para ser capaz de dar todo por esa persona y el sexo tan natural, tan jodidamente bueno que desmerecía el polvo con cualquier otra persona se podía resumir en que estaba enamorado de ella, de Kya. 

Los bajos de su pantalón verde de lino se engancharon en una rama y tiró sin apenas detenerse para continuar caminando distraído, no se preocupó por el sonido de desgarro o porque ahora más aire acariciara su piel ya que la tela se había abierto por un lado hasta la rodilla. Lo peor de todo era la parte del sexo, era cierto, estaba perdiendo el interés en pasar la mitad de la semana follando con desconocidas y con las que lo hacía… bueno, no era que no disfrutara, joder si lo hacía, pero después había un vació parecido a una añoranza o un remordimiento que lo hacía largarse incluso cuando la mujer en cuestión le ofreciera quedarse y realmente hubiese merecido la pena. Cuando estaba con Kya no se sentía así nunca, sólo quería estar más y más con ella, retenerla cuando tenía que irse por la mañana a clase y él se había quedado en su casa, aparecer en la facultad con unos tuppers de comida varios días aunque no hubiesen quedado para comer, estar esperando que lo besara y a veces hacerlo él mismo de la nada sin poder contenerse. Cada día aceptaba más de esos besos que sólo eran muestras de cariños sin ocuparse él de convertirlos en deseo.

Se frotó la cara y se pasó una mano por el pelo en un signo de desesperación, saltando ramas y rodeando árboles por instinto mientras continuaba con su descuidado y lento paseo, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamiento que no fue consciente de haber llegado al claro hasta que le gritaron.

–Joder, gilipollas, ¿es que no tienes un puto reloj o es que no puedes dejar de meterla ni cuando tenemos que entrenar? –le llegó la voz enfadada de Garret.

Sonic levantó la mirada desconcertado. –Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de que llegaba tarde, he salido con el tiempo de siempre de casa –se disculpó.

–¿Estás bien, tío? ¿Seguro que no te ha sentado mal uno de esos mejunjes de plantas? –dijo Garret sorprendido por su respuesta.

–Vete a comer mierda de camello, imbécil –replicó Sonic volviendo en sí.

–Está bien, Garret –rió Kya acercándose a Sonic con una sonrisa dulce y le acarició la mejilla–. ¿Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza? –preguntó un poco más bajo. 

Sonic se quedó mirándola fijamente unos segundos hasta que parpadeó diciéndose que de ninguna manera iba a seguir pensando en eso. –No es nada. ¡Vamos a entrenar! –exclamó más jovial y alejándose de ella.

Anakin lo miró con una ceja alzada. –Lo que sea que hayas desayunado, no vuelvas a comerlo –le aconsejó, pero empezó a prepararse para el entrenamiento. 

Kya lo siguió sin darle más importancia y se apoyó en un árbol cercano cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en su magia y conectarse con el resto. Hacía tiempo que no les hacía falta sentarse ni cogerse de las manos o tocarse, pero aún les costaba mantenerlo, sobre todo si atacaban o usaban magia. 

–Vale, hoy vamos a hacer algo especial. Un entrenamiento máximo, hemos estado practicando, vais a flipar. Vamos a luchar con el _follaje_ –dijo Sonic esa palabra porque la idea había sido de Evan–. Es decir que iré creando plantas donde me plazca y nos atacarán, pero no voy a hacer de malo ¡no me ataquéis! Sé que te mueres de ganas, libro de cromos, pero no. Haré de doble y vamos a jugar a esto hasta me tengáis que llevar en carretilla –explicó el plan concluyendo con una sonrisa sádica que no auguraba nada bueno.

–Cuando quieras, saltimbanqui –lo instó Anakin sonriendo de lado, ya estaba sintiendo a Kya, a Sonic y a Zac sin problemas y sabía que tanto Zac como Kya estaban igual de preparados. Dixie asintió a su vez conectando con Garret y Zac, y Kya envió su impaciencia a Sonic mientras que enviaba diversión a los demás. 

–Vais a necesitar cinta adhesiva cuando acabemos para poder volver de una pieza –dijo Sonic ya fusionado con Evan y ambos enviaron un tenebroso sentimiento a Anakin y Kya, con quienes podían conectarse, por parte de Evan con cierta soberbia.

Sin más aviso, una enredadera de largas y afiladas espinas comenzó a llenar todo el claro tratando de atraparles a todos en la red que se estaba formando y elevándose mágicamente del suelo para atacar a algo más que los pies moviéndose a gran velocidad. Sonic hizo aumentar algunas piedras para probar su punto de que iba a colaborar con ellos contra sí mismo. Zac creó rápidamente un escudo para todos, le fue más sencillo hacerlo con todos antes que con Sonic porque con éste último era con el único que no estaba conectado, pero lo logró y las enredaderas se quemaron al chocar contra los escudos. 

–Bueno, eso era fácil –dijo Sonic pasando a hacer lo que había dicho que haría, hacer crecer plantas sin previo aviso a la espalda de sus compañeros, junto a ellos, bajo ellos, todas tenían pinchos cuyas ramas trataban de darles un abrazo que recordarían por un tiempo o los gruesos troncos se abrían a fin de ofrecerles un lugar adecuado para el eterno descanso.

Lo primero que sacó Garret fue un dragón que redujera a cenizas la vegetación, pero ésta no hacía más que crecer y crecer a tal velocidad y con tal fuerza que el fuego parecía un esfuerzo inútil. Dixie lanzó varios botes de veneno para plantas que empezaban a pudrir las raíces, pero al igual que con el fuego éstas seguían creciendo y se centró en esquivarlas con sus pociones y los escudos que le cedía Zac. Kya se movió esquivando los ataques y con fuertes patadas rompía las ramas más gruesas. 

La alerta por parte de Anakin la hizo girar, deprisa creó una burbuja protectora y la rama que iba a golpearla sólo consiguió lanzarla como si de una pelota se tratara. Un palo borracho creció bajo ella en uno de sus botes y se enroscó antinaturalmente consiguiendo romper la burbuja con los poderosos pinchos, si le preguntaban a ella le olía que lo que Evan y Sonic estaban creando tenían más magia que la del Elemento. Los ataques de las plantas capaces de romper las protecciones de bajo y medio nivel se siguieron sucediendo, parecía que lo único eficaz eran los escudos de panel de abeja de Zac, cortar, quemar o envenerlas sólo les hacía ganar algo de tiempo. Sonic también ayudaba un poco al equipo fiel a su palabra creando muros a partir de piedrecitas, pero incluso éstos acababan por ser destruidos. La red de comunicación demostró ser útil, permitiéndoles reaccionar rápidamente ante ataques lanzados como una puñalada trapera, en el verdadero campo de batalla además les daría la ventaja de que el enemigo no supiera que se estaban advirtiendo.

Los ataques fueron disminuyendo gradualmente cuando todos estaban comenzando ya a cansarse, el ataque había sido intensivo más que extenso. Unos minutos después, las plantas dejaron de crecer y sólo fueron atacados por las plantas del bosque, de lo que fue más sencillo defenderse hasta que todo ataque se paró cuando Sonic cayó al suelo apenas consciente.

**Continuará...**


	31. Capítulo 31

Anakin se dejó caer al suelo al igual que Dixie y Garret, completamente agotados, y cortaron la conexión. Zac decidió caer en blando y se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en el abdomen de Anakin con un tupper de lasaña sobre el propio listo para cuando recuperara la respiración. Kya se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol recuperando la respiración con los ojos cerrados. Cuando pareció calmarse cogió una botella de agua. Bebió largamente antes de acercarse a Sonic y sentarse a su lado. Se echó un poco de agua en una mano y la puso sobre su mejilla y su cuello para refrescarlo un poco, esperando a que se recuperara para tenderle el agua. El chico soltó un leve quejido de protesta y entreabrió los ojos demasiado agotado, apenas había tocado su cabeza el suelo se había dormido, pero el frescor fue bienvenido y consciente de lo que al fin habían logrado sonrió.

–Enhorabuena, lo conseguimos –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Kya rió ante los sonidos del resto por sus palabras. –Lo hicimos –aseguró dejando un beso en su frente–. Pero antes debiste crear una carretilla, ¿cómo pretendes que te lleve a casa? –bromeó. 

–Se está cómodo, luego –dijo sin darle importancia y estirando un brazo para señalarse, que cayó como un plomo a tierra, añadió riendo–: Os he dado una paliza, debiluchos. 

Garret bufó. –Tú eres el que apenas da para abrir los ojos.

–Yo contra seis –se defendió Sonic.

–Tú y Evan –le corrigió Anakin–. Que nos hemos dado cuenta. 

–Sí, explotasteis mi pobre burbuja como si nada –lo reprendió Kya en broma. 

–Dos personas vivas contra seis, si está muerto no cuenta –objetó Sonic risueño–. Y sé explotar tu burbuja solito –le dijo a Kya enseñándole la lengua, momento en que se dio cuenta de la sed que tenía y abrió la boca mirando la botella de agua esperando que cayera.

Ella rodó los ojos y echó agua entre los labios de él con cuidado de no derramar demasiado. –Y por tu gran esfuerzo crees que puedes volverte un mimoso. 

Sonic asintió sonriendo inocentemente. –Me lo merezco. Más –pidió abriendo de nuevo la boca. Kya obedeció sin rechistar, sólo sonriendo divertida. 

–Por cierto –intervino Anakin llamando la atención del resto–. He conseguido que mi abuelo confiese que ya no se toman tan a broma lo del espía. Están investigando la desaparición de algunos documentos, no sé cuales, pero debían ser importantes, están nerviosos. Demasiado para que el viejo hable. 

–Mi padre no dice nada –contestó Kya soltando un suspiro cansado por el tema, llevaba tiempo tratando de conseguir información, pero no había servido para nada. 

–No lo encontrarían ni aunque se pusiera debajo de sus narices agitando unos pompones y con cartel de neón gigante que lo señalara –se burló Sonic. 

Por su parte, estaban tomando medidas desde que se habían enterado de la evidencia de un topo y con Evan estaba tratando de deslocalizar el hechizo rastreador totalmente, no sólo en su casa, a raíz de esos intentos era como había aprendido a destruir algunas protecciones. No podía seguir arriesgándose a que el espía llegara al lugar desde el que lo monitoreaban.

–Tampoco nosotros vamos a ser capaces de acercarnos a él si es de los importantes –comentó Dixie. 

–Sí, no es como si nos fuéramos a sentar a comer con él –rió Anakin. 

–Aún así hay que intentarlo, dar con el topo puede marcar la diferencia entre ganar o perder esta guerra, más ahora que vamos ganándola, tenemos más Elementos –dijo Garret.

–No somos cromos, imbécil –dijo Sonic de mala uva por las palabras de su compañero–. Lo mejor es cubrirse las espaldas de las dos Órdenes, como siempre hemos dicho.

–Será lo mejor –concordó Kya, por mucho que le pesara, era lo más seguro. 

–¿Además de acostarte con él te lavó el cerebro? –gruñó Garret.

–No he dicho que vaya a dejar de intentar descubrirlo, pero cuanto menos sepa la Orden, menos sabrá Jade –replicó ella sintiéndose herida por sus palabras. 

–No se trata de eso, se trata de que lo que quiere es que dudes cada vez más de la Orden y así con un poco de suerte abandonar. Todos sabemos porqué se queda cuando bien podría huir, como el Elemento Madera siempre ha hecho –dijo Garret levantándose.

Sonic sintió la furia de Evan en él y la dejó salir incorporándose impulsado por el sentimiento. –¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! No sabes una mierda de mí o de mi familia así que guárdate tu puta opinión y tus palabras venenosas si no quieres saber cómo se ven las raíces desde abajo.

–No merece la pena ni que te conteste, sólo eres una marioneta con hilos que le salió mal y por eso ha acabado aquí –rebatió Garret dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Kya estaba frente a él cortándole el paso. 

–¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa?! No voy a dejar que hables así de él o de Evan. No sabes nada, no te has molestado nunca en conocer un poco de ellos, no tienes ningún derecho a decir esas cosas –siseó acercándose con evidente enfado–. Puedes hacer lo que te salga de las narices, Garret, pero no eres nadie para cuestionar lo que los demás hacen o dejan de hacer. Ni ellos, ni Anakin, Zac o Dixie… ni mucho menos yo –añadió mirándolo fijamente. 

–Porque él no ha dejado de hacer huir a sus recipientes es por lo que yo he perdido parte de mi familia y mucha más gente lo ha hecho. Así que no me digas lo que no tengo derecho o lo que debo hacer –dijo Garret rechinando los dientes antes de rodearla y continuar su camino.

Kya apretó los puños conteniéndose de volver a retenerlo, era… estúpido cuando se ponía así y no servía de nada hablar con él. Como había dicho no era el único que había perdido cosas por Jade. 

–Kya, déjalo. Necesita estar sólo un rato cuando le asalta el dolor, no importa. Mañana ya estará normal –dijo Sonic. 

Conocía la historia de Garret, había sido una de las primeras noches en el edificio de entrenamiento con una botella de absenta y unos vasos de chupitos, se habían acabado contando demasiadas cosas con tanto alcohol corriendo por sus venas, había sido un milagro que a la mañana siguiente se acordaran de algo, también había sido lo que los había enviado a esa relación basaba en insultos. El hermano menor de Garret había sido asesinado por un _trono_.

***

Horas más tarde, Sonic abrió los ojos con pereza encontrándose con el relajado rostro de Kya y un brazo pasando por encima de sus piernas. Se estiró lentamente sin querer despertarla, él al caer dormido había adquirido su acostumbrada postura aovillada con la espalda pegada al cabecero, por ello con el cambio de posición el brazo de Kya pasó de rodear su pecho, como seguramente había hecho en un primer momento, a las piernas. Aunque su magia lo adaptaba a la temperatura instintivamente, Kya sí debía estar acusando la brisa fría del anochecer; con su magia renovada hizo que las aperturas a modo de ventanas en la madera que formaba la casa se cerraran casi por completo –necesitaba dejar alguna apertura para mantener a raya su fobia– y logró sacar las sábanas bajo ellos para cubrirla. La miró, pero siguió preocupado porque no fuese suficiente, tentativamente pasó un brazo por su cintura y dejó que su calor fluyera a ella. Sonrió satisfecho y decidió que tampoco tenía prisa por levantarse aunque ahora que estaba descansado se daba cuenta de lo bien que le vendría una ducha. Su mente recayó en el tema de la carta mientras la observaba. La quería, claro que la quería, más que a nada, eso era innegable para él, pero todo eso de Cupido sonaba tan complicado, tan estúpido, todo el concepto le repelía, daba igual de qué modo lo explicara Evan, el resumen era que eso convertía en un zombie a todo el que creía en ello, había leído y visto sobre ello. ¿Por qué tenían esa manía de clasificar todo, de encasillar todo, de tratar de que todo el mundo se ajustara a unos estándares, siguiera la corriente? ¿Qué tenía de malo sólo vivir, ser libre de todo ello?

El Sol terminó de esconderse en el exterior y con cuidado se movió para levantarse sin que ella se despertara. Encendió las velas alrededor de toda la estancia y se dio una ducha. Cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama con la toalla sobre la cabeza, Kya pareció estar rozando la superficie del mundo de los sueños, Sonic sonrió al ver las sonrosadas mejillas por el calor, subrepticiamente se preguntó si no se había pasado con la temperatura que había puesto en ella, pero en general estaba satisfecho por haberla salvado del frío.

Kya se removió ovillándose más y abrazándose a la sábana que la cubría, soltó algo parecido a un ronroneo y sonrió antes de que sus párpados empezaran a vibrar al intentar levantarlos. Con ojos vidriosos por el sueño enfocó su vista en Sonic y la sonrisa se ensanchó. 

–Hola –saludó con un tono bajo totalmente innecesario. 

–Buenas noches –dijo Sonic divertido.

Ella se estiró un poco. –¿Tanto dormí? –preguntó quedando boca arriba en lugar que de costado. 

–Sí, ya es el día siguiente, creí que te quedarías como la Bella Durmiente –dijo tratando de sonar serio, pero se estaba riendo por dentro y se notaba su diversión en la voz.

–No importa, me das un beso y ya –contestó riendo y estiró los brazos hacia él. 

–Eres una aprovechada –la recriminó aun así se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios–. Con eso tienes bastante.

Kya sólo sonrió, estiró una mano y empezó a recoger las gotitas de agua que caían por la espalda de Sonic. –¿Descansaste bien? –quiso saber, sabía que había algo que lo tenía un tanto distraído, lo notaba, pero no quería insistir en el tema. 

–Sí, estaba muerto –confesó.

–¿No dormiste bien anoche? 

Sonic se removió un poco y jugueteó con la toalla. –No descansé lo suficiente, nop.

Kya se incorporó quedando de rodillas tras él, dejó un beso en su pelo y otro en su hombro. –Me alegro entonces de que hayas podido dormir –susurró y se levantó caminando hasta la cocina para coger un vaso de agua. 

Él la miró con todo el lío de cabeza regresando después del breve descanso. –Kya, ¿por qué hay que ser como marca la gente de ciudad? ¿Qué hay de malo en ser diferente?

La mujer lo miró desde la cocina para luego caminar hasta él. –No tiene nada de malo, Sonic. Hay gente que no acepta lo que es diferente por miedo o desconocimiento, pero no está mal –contestó acariciando su mejilla–. ¿Lo preguntas por algo en especial? –cuestionó ladeando un poco la cabeza. 

–Evan me conoce y para él está mal.

–¿Qué exactamente está mal? –volvió a preguntar frunciendo el ceño. 

–Con… –dudó si contestar siendo la implicada y eso sin olvidar que Evan estaba escuchando todo, pero que lo jodieran– todo eso de enamorarse, no me deja en paz.

La expresión de Kya cambió a una de evidente comprensión. –Yo… Sonic, es que yo… no creo que lo de amar a alguien sea un patrón marcado por la sociedad, quizá sí la manera de hacerlo, que sea convencional y esas chorradas rosas, pero no el sentimiento en sí –confesó. 

–No me gusta todo eso de ser un zombie sin conciencia, un esclavo del amor y vomitar azúcar en forma de corazoncitos rosas, hablar en poesía y cortar pobres flores que no tienen la culpa de tu estupidez –dijo con evidente desprecio arrugando la nariz ante la idea.

Kya no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante su definición de amor y se dejó caer sentándose a su lado. –¿Cuántas novelas rosas has leído? –preguntó divertida.

–Ninguna –dijo con notable ofensa por la duda y luego bufó–. Pero siempre meten gente de esa en casi todos los malditos libros, a no ser que los personajes tengan el instinto sexual de un berberecho, entonces sí puedes leer sin preocuparte porque te de una sobredosis de azúcar.

Ella volvió a reír negando con la cabeza. –Sonic, tienes un concepto de amor romántico muy… rosa –dijo cuando logró controlar las risas–. Las cosas en el mundo real no suelen ser de ese modo. 

–Ya, bueno, pero en general es eso, una etiqueta más de la sociedad que coarta tu libertad. Es un asco –insistió Sonic.

–Lo bueno de tener libertad es poder quedarte con las cosas que quieres de cada concepto, Sonic –comentó cogiendo una mano de él y acariciando un poco distraída–. Ni Ani, ni Zac, ni yo parecemos zombies o vomitamos rosa –añadió sin percatarse del todo que se había nombrado a sí misma. 

–¿Tú te enamoraste? –dijo Sonic con sorpresa–. ¡Oh, no, mundo cruel! Sucumbió a la marea, me la abdujeron –bromeó dejándose caer de espaldas en el colchón, para quitarle peso al asunto.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente. –No seas tonto, Sonic. Ni te habías dado cuenta –replicó ella–. No tienes porqué cambiar por querer a alguien tanto. 

–No se trata de querer sino de enamorarse –replicó Sonic–. Por ejemplo, yo te quiero muchísimo, no creo que vaya a llegar a querer a nadie nunca como te quiero a ti. Te quiero tanto que haría cualquier cosa porque estés bien, por eso verte reír y sonrojarte me encanta y me hace feliz, porque así estás más viva y mejor. Pero obviamente no estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti –explicó con ligereza, y se guardó para sí un “diga lo que diga Evan”.

Kya se quedó mirándolo intensamente, tragando duro, nerviosa. –No… claro que no. Yo tampoco estoy _estúpidamente_ enamorada de ti –afirmó haciendo hincapié en la palabra–. Y sin embargo, lo que siento, el quererte más a que a nadie, desear que siempre estés bien, verte feliz… yo si lo clasifico como amor –añadió desviando un poco la vista de él–. Para mí estar enamorado de alguien es eso, no quedarte en las nubes como una estúpida o ser una empalagosa, es saber que esa persona es y será lo más importante de tu vida, que la quieres como a nadie y te preocupas por ella. Así que sí, yo sí creo estar enamorada de ti. 

Sonic se incorporó y alejó hasta la esquina de la cama con el rostro serio, se veía golpeado y a la defensiva. –¿Cuándo has hablado con Evan? –el susodicho pareció protestar en su interior, pero lo ignoró.

–¿Evan? ¿Qué tiene que ver Evan? –preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido–. No lo veo desde la boda de Patch. 

El chico bufó. –Bueno, pues cartas o quizás ya lo teníais planeado desde entonces, a saber. Todo para poder probar su maldito punto, no se queda a gusto si no le das la razón en todo –dijo con desdén, apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo.

–¿Se puede saber qué narices estás diciendo? –cuestionó levantándose–. No… no puedes decirlo en serio… no creo que seas capaz de hacer algo tan… ¿cómo puedes burlarte de esa forma de lo que siento? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es confesarlo, Sonic?

–¿Y qué demonios quieres que piense? –protestó Sonic alterado y levantándose–. Hace un par de noches Evan me suelta un jodido discurso sobre que estar enamorado es como una gran amistad más sexo, querer estar prácticamente sólo con esa persona y que estoy enamorado de ti. Y como no funcionó más que para machacarme la cabeza y estropearme el sueño un maldito día, sales tú con el plan B, que es volver mis palabras contra mí –explicó la situación desde su punto de vista y se pasó una mano por el pelo con desesperación para murmurar–: Si es que soy idiota, tenía que haberla quemado como las otras. 

Ella lo miró cogiendo aire. –Mira, no tengo ni idea de qué va esa carta, no he hablado con Evan desde ese día y, por supuesto, no he planeado nada para hacerte cambiar de idea. ¡Dios! Me importa una mierda cómo lo llames. ¿Que dices que no es estar enamorado? ¿Que eso no existe? ¡Genial! –exclamó riendo sarcástica–. Pero no pongas en duda lo que yo he dicho, eso no, Sonic, porque yo nunca… nunca pensé que podría decírtelo; que te quiero, que no puedo soportar la idea de perderte, de que te alejes, que eres lo más importante de mi vida… que te amo, te amo mucho más que como mi mejor amigo –dijo con un tono acongojado. 

–Lo siento –se disculpó Sonic bajando la cabeza al sentirse reprendido, quizás sí se le había ido un poquito la olla, pero se había sentido tan atacado, como acorralado por un montón de pumas en un desfiladero–. No quise desmerecer lo que sientes, eso no está bien. No quiero disgustarte, yo también te quiero aunque yo… yo no… yo no sé... –sin decidirse por cómo explicar su punto, con los pilares de sus ideales tambaleándose se volvió a sentar en la cama y se pasó las manos por la cara en ascenso hasta que su pelo quedó entre sus dedos.

–Sí, sí lo sabes, Sonic. Lo has dicho antes. Pero te niegas a darle ese nombre a lo que sientes porque el concepto que te han dado no es correcto para ti –dijo ella acercándose un poco, sólo un paso–. Pero dime… ¿amistad es suficiente para abarcar todo? 

–Mi mejor amiga siempre ha sido la persona más importante para mí, no necesito una novia –contestó negando con la cabeza sin levantarla de su posición.

Kya rió suavemente. –¿Qué piensas que va cambiar esa palabra? Más te vale no pensar que de repente me pondría a ir detrás tuya como un perrito faldero, vistiendo camisetas rosas con tu nombre y proclamando a los cuatro vientos mi amor eterno hacia ti. Por dios, sabes que odio el rosa –comentó divertida tratando de aligerar el ambiente–. Además que sea una cosa no significa que no siga siendo la otra, yo siempre voy a ser yo, siempre seré tu mejor amiga, ya te lo dije. Son… puestos acumulativos –bromeó. 

–Todo lo problemático del mundo se reduce a coleccionar cromos –dijo Sonic riendo un poco aunque todavía se notaba nervioso.

–Sí, es así de simple –afirmó Kya reduciendo la distancia que lo separaba de él y pasando una mano por su pelo hasta su espalda–. Nadie te obliga a nada. Sólo haz lo que sientas correcto, no hace falta encasillar las cosas como el resto espera, eso sería aburrido. 

Sin pretenderlo ya se estaba relajando por el toque de Kya, movió los brazos para abrazar la cintura de Kya y acercarla para poder apoyar la cabeza en ella. –Sólo quiero poder seguir estando contigo –dijo en voz baja.

Kya sonrió y lo abrazó. –Siempre –susurró dejando un beso en su pelo–. Del modo que sea, pero siempre. 

Sonic asintió, su nerviosismo desvaneciéndose y su alma sintiéndose dichosa por ser merecedor de ese “siempre”. –Gracias, Kya, te quiero mucho.

–Te quiero –repitió ella aún con un sentimiento de desconcierto dentro de ella, no sabía muy bien qué pensar de todo aquello, pero sabía lo que él sentía, y dijera lo que dijera, no era muy diferente a lo que ella sentía por él. 

Él sonrió y se tumbó llevándola con él, haciendo que quedara encima y así poder tener acceso a su boca, sintiendo la necesidad de que esa vez fuese relajado, no tenía la impaciencia del sexo, se sentía más tranquilo, más en paz consigo mismo de lo que recordaba en bastante tiempo.

Kya sonrió en el beso y acarició sus mejillas con las manos antes de separarse un poco. –Oye… es sólo pura curiosidad, pero… ¿cómo nos deja esto? –preguntó con ligero rubor, la verdad era que prefería tenerlo claro para evitar conflictos. 

El chico frunció un poco el ceño. –¿Nos deja? No te entiendo. Ahora en la cama aunque pienso que estaría bien hacer algo de cena, ¿no crees?

–Sí, claro, cena… –murmuró–. Me refiero a… ¿seguimos como antes, siendo sólo amigos? ¿O hemos pasado a ser algo como… más como Ani y Zac? –aclaró escondiendo su rostro en su pecho avergonzada y temerosa. 

Sonic abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y luego frunció el ceño pensando a qué de Ani y Zac podía referirse, no era como si hablara con Zac de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con Anakin.

–Está bien besarte en cualquier lugar –dijo sonriendo–. Pero… no creo que esté bien que me mude contigo, porque así nos atacan de fijo y tampoco te puedes venir a vivir aquí porque tienes a Sienna a tu cargo, aunque me gusta despertar contigo, tú eres la única que no creo que pueda ser una serpiente cuando me despiertas.

–¿Quieres despertar siempre conmigo? –preguntó levantando la vista–. ¿Quieres ser el único que está conmigo? 

Él asintió sin dudar a la primera pregunta, los últimos días que había salido había perdido el interés por alargar sus encuentros sexuales a algo más de un polvo… o un par más, nadie parecía valer la pena. Los mejores mimos, la mejor sonrisa de la mañana era la que podía ver en Kya.

–Sí, siempre, todo lo que sea seguro para ti por lo de los Elementos, pero sí –contestó, aunque para pasar a responder a la otra pregunta que le había hecho parecía más dudoso–. ¿Tú quieres que sea el único?

–Para mí eres el único. La pregunta es si deseas serlo o si no te importa –contestó Kya mirándolo intensamente esperando su respuesta. 

–No me molestaría, Kya, está bien mientras tú lo estés –contestó Sonic y se quedó unos segundos pensativo–. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que si alguien te hace el menor daño lo despellejaré.

Kya le sonrió con cariño y volvió a besarlo despacio. –No será necesario, no necesito a ningún otro si estoy contigo. 

–Oh… –musitó Sonic sin haberlo esperado. Se quedó en silencio dejando que los engranajes de su cerebro juntaran las piezas–. Y tú… ¿quieres lo mismo de mí? ¿Ser la única?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que él pudiera llegar a esa conclusión, y aunque deseaba decir un sí rotundo… –. No puedo obligarte a algo que no quieres –contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

–No te he preguntado eso –replicó Sonic y tomó una honda respiración, porque realmente no quería comentar nada de otras con Kya–. Me siento vacío después si no es contigo, así que… –se encogió levemente de hombros, ya no parecía ser tan importante la variedad, aunque igualmente era tentado por esas curvas, pero si eso haría más feliz a Kya se esforzaría–. ¿Es lo que quieres?

Ella lo miró dubitativa, pero finalmente pensó que no tenía caso mentir y asintió. –Me gustaría.

–Entonces eso haré –aceptó Sonic y sintió como si Evan estuviera montando una fiesta confeti incluido en su interior, se miró el pecho y negó con la cabeza–. Cada vez se le va más la olla. ¿Cenamos?

Kya rió suavemente y lo besó de nuevo sintiéndose demasiado dichosa. –Vale –aceptó levantándose. 

–¿Tienes mucha, mucha hambre o puedes aguantar un rato? –preguntó Sonic llegando a la cocina y poniéndose un delantal.

Ella ladeó la cabeza mirándolo desde atrás y sonrió de lado. –Creo que puedo esperar –contestó, no obstante, se acercó y dejó un suave mordisco en una nalga acompañado de una suave caricia con su lengua. 

–¡Ay! –se quejó frotándose el lugar lastimado–. Si tienes hambre muerde esto –dijo dándole una zanahoria y volviendo a girarse para sacar un paquete de arroz, queso y un cuenco grande en el que tenía una variedad de setas.

–¡Vaaale! –canturreó sentándose en la encimera para verlo cocinar mientras mordisqueaba el tubérculo–. ¿No quieres que te ayude? Puedo cortar el queso o algo –se ofreció. 

–Sólo este trozo y no te comas el resto –dijo pasándole la tabla con la cantidad de queso que necesitaba y metiéndose un trozo de queso en la boca.

–Como diga, señor chef –bromeó ella empezando a cortarlo en pequeños taquitos. Un rato después la comida estaba lista y se sentaron en la cama de la que prácticamente no se movieron en todo lo que quedaba de noche. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** ¡Milagro! Sonic lo aceptó, a su manera, pero lo hizo. ¡Venció el amor a su cabezonería!  
>  **Little Owl:** Hagamos una fiesta con Evan, ¡confetis y alcohol para todos! Son tan monosos. *.*  
>  **Mekare:** ¡Síii! Que Evan baile y se quite la ropa. *.*  
>  **Little Owl:** Em… vale, deja de leerme la mente ¬¬ ¡El caso! Love is in the air… ya queda poquito para terminar, así que... seguir leyendo ;)


	32. Capítulo 32

Sonic sonrió caminando resueltamente por la feria con Kya de la mano para que no se perdiera mientras hablaba con Zac. En ese lugar se sentía en su salsa, durante años su vida se había basado en el bosque e ir de feria en feria de los alrededores. Patch estaba al lado de Kya, por los retazos que captaba de la conversación estaba torturándola, es decir, sonsacándole detalles de cómo habían acabado juntos definitivamente desde hacía una semana. Lo cierto era que Kya había sido hábil esquivando a su amigo entre clases y refugiarse en su casa, además de que el hombre estaba más ocupado que antes cuando no estaba casado ni en el mundo laboral. Zoe estaba saltando de una conversación a otra y en general molestando a la pobre Dixie que había sido un milagro arrastrarla allí, sospechaba que Garret tenía algo que ver, quien iba por delante hablando con Anakin.

–Venga, Kya. ¿Fue él? ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Hubo cena a la luz de las velas? ¿Cómo estuvo en la cama? –preguntó Patch a la mujer, la última en un tono más confidencial con una sonrisa ladeada. 

Ella soltó un suspiró y volvió a negar con la cabeza, llevaba haciéndolo desde que el hombre había empezado su interrogatorio. –En serio, Patch, si te lo contara no sería ni la mitad de “maravilloso” que la historia que tienes en la cabeza. 

–No es posible, mi David no puede hacer algo que no sea maravilloso, ¿verdad, David? Cuéntale a Miguel… ¿cómo fue? –replicó el rubio pasando una mano por los hombros del chico haciendo que Kya se tuviera que pegar a él. 

–¿Cómo fue, qué? –preguntó Sonic fingiendo no saber a qué se refería y dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

–¡La confesión, la noche! ¡Todo! –contestó Patch como si fuera evidente la pregunta. 

Ahora sí que verdaderamente Sonic frunció el ceño desubicado por lo primero, pensando que después de todo no debía haber estado prestando atención, ¿confesión? Él no había confesado nada, lo único que Kya no sabía de él era lo del tío de las vacaciones y tampoco pensaba decírselo.

–Yo no he confesado nada.

El hombre parpadeó y miró a Kya, empezando a señalarlos a ambos alternativamente. –Pero… ¿no se supone que estáis juntos? 

–Sí… ¿y? –replicó Sonic.

–Entonces alguien tuvo que ser el primero en confesar lo que sentía –inquirió Patch. 

–Ya te he dicho que no esperes cosas maravillosamente rosas, no es así –contestó Kya pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sonic. 

–Pero confesar es como si dices algo nuevo que no se sabía, Kya siempre ha sido la persona que más quiero –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Zac le dio unos toquecitos en el brazo y él miró a lo que indicaba el hombre–. ¡Una lasaña de peluche! –dijo riendo mientras se detenía y veía al hombre ir al puesto para conseguirla.

–¿Ves, mujer de poca fe? Al final conseguí una contestación a la altura de las circunstancias –dijo Patch golpeando a Kya con el dedo en un hombro–. Ya sólo me tienes que dar los detalles de la cena y de la productiva noche de sexo. 

–Ni sueñes con esa última parte, Miguel pervertido –bufó Kya mirando a Zac. 

–Jooo… venga… un poquito… 

–Risotto de setas, cansiiino, y los secretos del sexo hetero no son algo para un tío casado y gay como tú, Miguel –contestó Sonic sacándole la lengua.

–Pamplinas… pamplinas, más pamplinas–masculló el aludido. 

–¡Wooow! ¡Mira ese oso! Es enorme y suave… –exclamó Kya soltándose de Sonic y acercándose para mirar el peluche de un oso panda con su ramita de bambú y que medía casi 50 centímetros. 

–¿A eso le llamas enorme? Qué mala memoria. Ni siquiera es un oso en condiciones –opinó Sonic mirando el peluche con desdén.

–Pero… es un oso panda de peluche –replicó Kya–. No da miedo como el oso del bosque. 

–Lo que yo decía, un oso de pacotilla.

Kya le sacó la lengua y siguió hacia adelante cuando Zac consiguió su lasaña de peluche, había distraído al tendero para poder disparar con la cerbatana. El hombre abrazó su lasaña con ojos brillantes de ilusión y se mordió el labio para contenerse de darle un mordisquito.

–Voy a enseñársela a Nii-chan –informó caminando hacia el susodicho con su paso relajado.

–¡Lo logré! Quiero el panda, el panda –le dijo Kya al del puesto cuando consiguió dar en la diana. El hombre le entregó el peluche y ella lo apretó contra sí con ambos brazos escondiendo parte de su rostro tras él y sonriendo ampliamente–. Mira, Sonic, es suave. 

Zoe pareció salir de la nada interponiéndose entre ellos y mirándola como Zac miraría una fuente de lasaña. Acto seguido se lanzó y la abrazó.

–Creía que no podías ser más adorable, pero siempre eres ¡más adorable! –dijo Zoe apretando aún más fuerte a la chica en su exclamación. Se separó y sacó una cámara réflex de su bolso–. Menos mal que siempre la llevo encima cuando voy contigo –comentó aliviada comenzando a hacerle fotos.

–Luz. No veo –se quejó Kya por los continuos flashes, después de ser escachada no le apetecía ser flasheada. Trató de esconderse detrás del peluche lo que hizo que Zoe se emocionara más y finalmente optó por abrazar a Sonic dándole la espalda a Zoe–. Sálvame. 

–Ciégame con esa cosa una sola vez y te haré a la brasa como si fueras una serpiente –amenazó Sonic cuando la vio alzar la cámara para seguir disparando en su dirección, como siempre no tenía ni un mínimo de paciencia con la mujer.

–¡Pero es todavía más adorable! Tú eres superadorable, Kya es ultradorable y todos saben que los pandas con de las cositas más adorables y achuchables –protestó Zoe, levantando la cámara–. ¡Venga, sonreiiir!

Sonic le lanzó una mirada asesina y rodeó a Kya por los hombros para alejarse a la seguridad de la multitud, ignorando las siguientes protestas de Zoe que los siguió saltando.

Kya rió despegando un poco su rostro del costado de él. –Superadorable, te sigo ganando en adorabilidad –bromeó sonriendo. 

–Toda para ti –dijo Sonic llegando junto a Patch de nuevo, miró a su espalda y vio que estaban a salvo a costa de una bonita chica que llevaba una sudadera sin mangas con orejas de gato y sus largas piernas estaban al descubierto, sólo un corto pantalón rojo cubría su culo respingón del que le costó despegar la mirada.

–Sonic –lo llamó Kya y cuando el joven la miró ella no tardó en elevarse sobre las puntas de sus pies para besarlo. Él la sujetó por la cintura para mantenerla elevada, acunó su rostro con una mano y respondió el dulce beso, separándose con una suave sonrisa, no sabía a qué venía, pero tampoco iba a protestar–. Yo tengo mejor culo –susurró Kya en broma volviendo a caminar. 

Él abrió y cerró la boca. –Yo no… –trató de excusarse, al final fue consciente de su leve sonrojo por haber sido cazado, pero de todas formas sólo estaba mirando y no es que hubiese buscado, se había cruzado en su mirada, nada más.

Kya rió tirando de él. –Era broma –canturreó divertida, volviendo a besarlo. 

Sonic sólo asintió levemente. –¡Oh, mira! Una montaña rusa, vamos –dijo para evitar el tema deliberadamente y tiró de ella en esa dirección.

–¡Vamos a las atracciones! –gritó Kya cuando pasaron al lado de Dixie, Zac, Ani y Garret. Un minuto después esperaban en la fila su turno para montarse en la montaña rusa–. Es enorme –se abrazó a Sonic mirando la gran caída y los loopings con una sonrisa, viendo de reojo cómo el resto se unía a ellos. 

–Va a ser divertido –dijo Sonic sonriendo deseoso de probarlo.

–Seguro… si te gusta sentir que vas a morir, pero al final no pasa nada –comentó Anakin un tanto receloso. 

–Nii-chan tiene miedo –le picó Kya usando el apodo de Zac. 

–Vamos, Anakin, ¿te da miedo un poco de viento en la cara? –se burló Sonic, haciendo cierto hincapié en el viento ya que era con lo que solía hacer magia el hombre.

–Prefiero que el viento les dé en la cara al resto –contestó el hombre. 

–Yo te cuido, Nii-chan –dijo Zac amablemente dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza de su novio.

Anakin suspiró resignado y asesinó con la mirada a Kya que reía por lo bajo. –Tú, duendecillo, a callar –le ordenó señalándole. 

–¡Ey! No soy un duende –se defendió cruzándose de brazos. 

–Es un par de centímetros más alta, Anakin, ¿cómo no te has fijado? –intervino Garret.

–¡Eh! ¿Tú también? Esto es maltrato psicológico que lo sepáis, si acabo acomplejada por mi estatura será vuestra culpa –aseguró señalándolos amenazante. 

–Podré vivir con tal carga si es por ver esa expresión tan graciosa cuando te enfadas –rió Anakin. 

–No te enfades, si tiene sus ventajas que seas tan enana. Cabes en cualquier bolsillo –arremetió Sonic riendo.

–¡Síii! ¡¿Quién no quiere una Kya de bolsillo?! ¡Me la pido! –gritó Zoe alcanzándoles en ese momento y encaramándose a su amiga.

Kya bufó inflando un poco los mofletes. –No soy un llavero –murmuró por lo bajo.

–No les hagas caso, Kya, tu estatura es perfecta para poder ponerte unos tacones gigantes y seguirás sin darte con los marcos de las puertas –rió Patch uniéndose al resto. 

–¿Ves? Todo ventajas –rió Sonic arrancándola de los brazos de Zoe y manteniendo a ésta a raya con una mirada.

–Claro… todo ventajas –bufó ella–. Cuando te pierdes entre un montón de gente y no ves nada no sé si es una ventaja –replicó. 

–Venga, ya nos toca –zanjó el tema el otro tirando de ella para darse prisa y poder ocupar al primer vagón antes de que alguien se le adelantara.

El resto ocupó los asientos que pudieron y esperaron a que la atracción empezara a moverse. Las respiraciones y risas nerviosas se escuchaban conforme subían para alcanzar la primera caída, y los gritos que empezaron en ésta se mantuvieron casi hasta que la atracción se detuvo, en los giros y loopings y en las caías más pequeñas. 

–¡Ha sido genial! ¿Subimos otra vez? –dijo Sonic bajando de la atracción casi botando por la adrenalina, en su caso se había pasado el rato riendo más que gritando.

–Yo me quedo a esperar –contestó Dixie, en el rostro se la veía un poco mareada. 

–¿Por qué no vamos a la barca? –sugirió Kya viendo el barco pirata que se balanceaba. 

–Vale, pero no en las jaulas –dijo Sonic arrugando la nariz ante los objetos en las esquinas del barco–. Y luego volvemos aquí –agregó ilusionado.

–Yo me quedo con Dixie –dijo Anakin dejando un corto beso en los labios de Zac para instarle a ir con el resto. 

–Gallina –recriminó Sonic.

–Sentido común –rebatió el otro sentándose con la chica en un banco. 

Kya rió y tiró de la mano de Sonic. –Vamos.

Como había dicho Sonic después de la barca volvieron a la montaña rusa y luego fueron a los troncos de agua antes de reunirse con Dixie y Ani de nuevo en los bancos. 

–¡Venga, arriba todo el mundo! Ahora vamos a la mejor atracción de todas, ¡me encanta! –dijo Zoe ilusionada señalando al laberinto de espejos.

–No –dijo rotundamente Garret.

–Ni de coña –dijo Sonic.

–Paso –contestó Zac.

–Ni loco –sentenció Anakin concordando con Dixie que negó con la cabeza con vehemencia reculando un poco. 

–No me meterás ahí –aseguró Kya estremeciéndose un poco en brazos de Sonic. 

Patch sólo se quedó mirándolos a todos con una ceja alzada. 

–¿Por qué no queréis? Si es genialoso, das vueltas y vueltas y te ves por todas partes sin saber por dónde salir y hay espejos que cambian de forma y parece que estás partido por la mitad o gordo o delgadito o enano o gigante. ¡Es muy divertido! –defendió Zoe su propuesta.

–Yo tengo hambre –contestó Kya cogiendo a Sonic de la mano para ir a uno de los puestos de comida. 

–¿Y si vamos a la noria? –sugirió Dixie inocentemente. 

–Me gusta la noria, ¿vamos a la noria, Zac? –preguntó Anakin. 

–Hay un puesto de pasta a cuatro puestos para allá y luego girando a la derecha –dijo Zac–. ¿Vamos primero?

–Claro –aceptó el hombre levantándose. 

–¿T-te vienes, Garret? –preguntó Dixie poniéndose en pie. 

–Sí, aunque pasaré de la noria –contestó el aludido.

–Nos tocará la noria, Zoe –rió Patch cogiendo a la joven de un brazo para que caminara. 

Kya terminó su brocheta de gambas y piña y suspiró relajadamente al ver que Zoe estaba subiendo a la noria sin rechistar ni volver a mencionar el laberinto de espejos. Se recostó en el hombro de Sonic que seguía comiendo sus brochetas de verduras y frutas. 

–¿Ya estás cansada? –preguntó él divertido, alzando una ceja.

–Sólo estoy esperando a que termines. Tengo energía para rato –contestó Kya riendo. 

–Eso espero –dijo en un tono sedoso habiendo terminado con la comida y pasando a chuparse los dedos.

Kya lo miró con una ceja alzada. –¿En serio? ¿Qué está pensando esa cabecita tuya? 

–Tengo muchos celos de tu vestido –contestó inclinándose sobre su oído.

–Tendrás que soportarlo un poco más, dudo que alguno de esos amigos que tenemos nos dejen largarnos ya a casa –dijo sonriendo, pasando una mano por la nuca de Sonic. 

Sonic besó detrás de su oreja y raspó con los dientes unos centímetros por su cuello donde dejó otro beso. –¿Hay que pedirles permiso? También podríamos no irnos muy lejos, sólo quiero saborear mi postre.

–Eres un liante, Sonic –dijo ella tirando un poco del lóbulo de él y levantándose con la mano del joven sujeta por la de ella–. Y un vicio. 

–Es un honor ser tu vicio –dijo alegremente, haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de ella guiñándole un ojo antes de erguirse.

–Vamos –lo instó sonriendo divertida, mientras hacía un gesto a Garret para avisarle de que iban a dar una “vuelta”. 

–¿Vienes a jugar conmigo? –Una adolescente morena saltó delante de Sonic unos puestos más allá, era algo más baja que el chico y vestía calzas a rayas rojas y negras, una minifalda negra y una camiseta blanca de cuello ancho con múltiples chapas e imperdibles. Tenía una marioneta en una mano y sus ojos castaños grisáceos lo miraban con ilusión infantil–. Esta es Margaret, es mi muñeca preferida, estaba jugando a que iba a ir de viaje en el Titanic, pero también está su hermanita Alana y entonces me falta poder coger al chico y tú te pareces. Ven –lo cogió de la mano para que la siguiera hasta el puesto de marionetas, donde estaba quien parecía ser su mellizo unos centímetros más alto que Sonic, estaba chupando una piruleta distraídamente, aunque su expresión era seria, no como la infantil de su hermana.

–Gabrielle, hoy no nos toca jugar –la regañó el chico.

–Joo… Michael, me aburro ¡yo quiero jugar hoy con él! ¿Verdad que jugarás conmigo, Sonic? –preguntó la chica mirándole esperanzada con un puchero.

–¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo? –inquirió Sonic tensándose.

Michael, a su espalda, suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en una mano. –Esto es un caos –se lamentó. Sus ojos recorrieron a Sonic hambrientos y después saltaron a Kya que estaba un poco alejada acabando por lamerse los labios lujurioso–. Sí… serían unos buenos juguetes, Gabrielle. A Val le encantará, puedo hacer un trato con ella para que nos ayude a que no nos regañe mucho.

–¡Siii! Sonic es más bonito que Jack, por fa, por fa –pidió la chica a su hermano dando saltitos emocionada hasta que Sonic liberó su mano de un tirón y se alejó unos pasos ante el sentimiento de peligro que no estaba seguro si era sólo propio o también un aviso por parte de Evan.

–¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

–Tus nuevos compañeros de casa, guapo –contestó Michael tirando unos hilos hacia él.

–¡Sonic, cuidado! –gritó Kya al ver el ataque del moreno, dando unos pasos hacia ellos con los sellos en la mano. 

Sonic fue a saltar hacia atrás para alejarse rápidamente, pero sus pies no le obedecieron, en su lugar caminaron acercándose hasta el puesto y saltar el mostrador para quedar junto a Michael arrodillo a sus pies. Sus brazos tampoco respondían, ninguna parte de su cuerpo le obedecía, sólo tenía el pánico de su mente y la alarma por parte de Evan, su magia tampoco parecía responder. 

–Buen chico –dijo Michael acariciando su pelo con una mano, los dedos de la otra se movieron ligeramente y Sonic se movió apoyando la cabeza en su cadera–. Vamos a jugar mucho tú y yo… antes de que tenga que dejarte a la tía Val, una pena, pero prometo que algún día volveremos a jugar.

–¡Aléjate de él! –el nuevo grito de Kya ya no era de alarma, era algo más parecido a amenaza y odio. En sus manos ya se podían ver las pistolas apuntando a los dos mellizos, y la gente a su alrededor los miraba asustada y empezando a correr en diferentes direcciones–. No lo toques… –siseó acercándose un par de pasos. 

Un grupo de marionetas se movió formando un escudo frente a la trayectoria de las pistolas.

–Esta muñeca no me gusta, Michael –dijo Gabrielle.

–Es impertinente, sólo hay que educarla como a nuestro Sonic. Muéstrame cuánto quieres que te toque –ordenó a Sonic con una sádica sonrisa. En ese mismo momento el joven de rodillas comenzó a desnudarse.

Kya lo miró con odio y disparó al aire una bala roja, señal de alarma para el resto, aunque ya suponía que se habían enterado. Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr hacia los muñecos y con una patada abrirse paso de nuevo hacía Sonic y disparar directamente una bala explosiva dentro del puesto, por detrás de él y el maldito crío. 

Mientras la onda expansiva lo desplazaba, el moreno movió los hilos que se habían vuelto invisibles al unirse a Sonic de modo que éste fue su escudo recibiendo el impacto en la espalda. A la vez Gabrielle movió tantas marionetas como fue capaz de salvar para que se lanzaran sobre Kya rodeándola de pies a cabeza.

–Yo que tú no volvería a hacer eso, ¿o es que quieres romper mi juguete? –dijo Michael al levantarse, haciendo Sonic hiciera lo mismo, apoyó una mano en su hombro y la pasó por la espalda lastimada, no hubo expresión de dolor en el rostro del de pelo castaño, pero unas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos para dejar salir un poco de ese dolor. La mano siguió bajando hasta meterse bajo sus pantalones empujándolos para que cayeran a sus tobillos y apretó una nalga, dejando la palma en ese lugar con sus dedos acariciando.

Kya respiró agitadamente sin saber qué hacer, no podía atacarlo si iba a usar a Sonic de escudo. Se concentró e invocó a su guerrero que con un giro completo con su espada logró abrir un hueco para que ella pudiera salir de esa cárcel de muñecos. 

–Déjalo… por favor –suplicó comprendiendo que tenía que ganar tiempo para que Zac y Dixie llegaran e intentaran romper ese hechizo. 

–Sé que era tuyo, pero yo lo encontré y… tenemos tanto que jugar… –dijo Michael y pasó la lengua por el cuello de Sonic– me gusta. Ven a jugar y podrás tocarlo –rió lanzando unos hilos hacia ella.

Kya logró formar una burbuja a tiempo para que esos hilos no la atraparan, sin embargo, los hilos parecieron unirse a la burbuja y fue agitada como si se tratara de unas maracas para después ser atraída hacia el adolescente. A mitad de camino los hilos fueron cortados por unos cuchillos de viento que la liberaron cuando el resto de sus compañeros llegó junto a ella. 

–¿Qué mierda le pasa a Sonic? –preguntó Anakin sujetando a Kya de un brazo mientras se recuperaba del movimiento de la bola. 

–Lo atrapó con unos hilos… creo –contestó mirando fijamente a Michael. 

–¡Más juguetes, hermanito! Me pido… la chica y el que está con nuestra primita, ¡está cañón! –dijo Gabrielle. 

Michael chasqueó la lengua. –Fuiste rápida, te cogiste los mejores. Aunque… podemos tener un montón más de complementos para jugar –dijo mirando a Garret–. Te gustan los castillos y los dragones, ¿verdad, Sonic? –ronroneó lamiendo el cuello del chico y mordiendo su oreja con saña.

–¿Prima? ¿Complementos? ¡¿Cañón?! Estos dos están como una regadera –bufó Anakin mirando a Zac significativamente para que rompiera el hechizo y así poder atacar. 

Zac lanzó una bolita experimentalmente que una marioneta interceptó y acto seguido cayó roto su hechizo. –Es difícil apuntar a algo que no se ve –dijo mirando a Sonic, pensando una alternativa ya que no iba a poder acertar a dar en hilos y además invisibles.

–¡Nooo! Laura, mi pobre Laura –se lamentó Gabrielle abrazando a la muñeca caída y sacando un rotulador que cambiaba de color volvió a escribir el sello como quien pinta en un libro de colorear.

–En ese caso habrá que acercarse –murmuró Kya que soltándose del agarre de Anakin se movió rápidamente hasta la espalda de Michael y le apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza–. Suéltalo. 

–¿Quieres apostar si son más rápidos tus dedos o los míos, Kya? –cuestionó Michael, en lugar de soltarlo mínimamente apretó su mano en la nalga haciendo que se levantara hasta quedar de puntillas, lo giró un poco y bajó la cabeza sin quitar la vista de la mujer para tirar con sus dientes de un pezón. 

Ella se paralizó apretando un segundo el gatillo un poco, pero finalmente bajó la pistola y la hizo desaparecer. Miró hacia sus compañeros y vio a Dixie ya con una poción en la mano. Cuando la lanzó una nube de color verde lo cubrió todo unos segundos y cuando cayó los hilos que ataban a Sonic eran visibles de nuevo. 

Zac no perdió un segundo y lanzó las bolas que ya tenía preparadas a los cinco hilos que mantenían sujeto a Sonic al tiempo que Anakin y Garret se ocupaban de destrozar a las muñecas que saltaban tratando de interponerse en la trayectoria. Michael movió los hilos, pero Zac logró acertar en el punto de unión con su amigo incluso en movimiento. Al instante en que se sintió libre, Sonic hizo crecer unos hierbajos cercanos lanzándolos hacia Michael con una expresión de furia casi animal, y se alejó unos pasos aunque tuvo que arrodillarse sin poder sostenerse acusando el dolor de su lacerada espalda. El fuerte sentimiento que era uno con Evan facilitó la fusión casi en la mitad de tiempo mientras el resto atacaba: Garret sacando sellos que trataba que no fueran atrapados por los hilos de Michael y en cuanto eso ocurría los cancelaba y sacaba uno nuevo detrás de otro, Zac disparando a las marionetas de Gabrielle en ataque conjunto con Anakin, Dixie continuó lanzando pociones, unas que hacían ver los hilos, otras corrosivas sobre las muñecas.

Kya se acercó rápidamente a Sonic arrodillándose a su lado y creando una burbuja protectora para ambos hasta que se asegurara de que estaba bien. –Lo siento… ¿puedes moverte? 

–No lo necesitamos. Ponte a cubierto –aconsejó con una voz que no parecía la suya, el poder casi parecía poder consumirlo, pero sólo estaba rogando porque lo permitiera salir y cobrar su venganza por la deshonra y el dolor sufrido.

Ella tardó en aceptar, pero finalmente asintió, dejó un rápido beso en su mejilla y retiró la protección antes de unirse a sus compañeros en el combate. Usando toda la magia que pudo invocó a su fénix, sus pistolas y activo la fuerza en sus brazos y piernas empezando a acabar con las muñecas abriéndose paso hacia Gabrielle. 

Sonic retuvo su poder hasta que sus compañeros se movieron de tal modo que tuvo una vía libre, al instante el suelo comenzó a vibrar y la tierra a resquebrajarse como si un topo gigante la recorriera desde donde estaba arrodillado hasta donde estaban los gemelos, punto en que comenzaron a crecer a gran velocidad cada planta con espinas y cada hongo venenoso que existía creando una jaula en torno a los gemelos. Gabrielle trató de cubrirse con muñecas, Michael intentó controlar las plantas que lo atacaban, pero la magia pura y salvaje pulsaba en la vegetación impidiendo que estableciera el vínculo. Todo se detuvo de repente, las _Amanita muscaria_ rozando las bocas de los gemelos, las temibles y grandes espinas traspasando su ropa y arañando su piel.

El resto estaba mirando la escena sin poder hacer nada, tampoco era necesario, pero la imagen de Sonic de esa forma, ese poder… era temible. 

–¿Por qué no? –siseó Sonic, deseando acabar lo que había empezado y Evan le había permitido hacer hasta que había estado a punto de acabar, momento en que su antepasado lo había retenido, conteniendo su poder aunque aún estaba en manos del joven–. ¿Útil? Para abono –gruñó sin querer ceder, pero finalmente aceptó lo que Evan quería cuando su mente volvió a funcionar, esos gemelos sabían sus nombres, no sólo el suyo sino también el de Kya, había muchas posibilidades de que conocieran al espía. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y relajó su postura, pasando a sentarte–. Está bien, sellarlos –dijo a sus compañeros dejando algo de espacio entre la flora y los _picas_. 

Kya se acercó y paralizó a ambos. –Hazlos pequeños –le dijo a Sonic creando una pequeña jaula mágica–. Podemos interrogarlos antes de llevarlos a los jefes –añadió mirando al resto para asegurare de que estuvieran de acuerdo. 

–Entonces date prisa porque pronto llegarán los superiores –dijo Anakin aceptando un tanto reticente la idea de Kya, no estaba bien eso de no seguir el procedimiento, pero por una vez sería buena idea obtener información de primera mano. 

Sonic hizo lo pedido de mala gana y comenzando a sentirse cansado. –Me gustaban más ahí –murmuró.

La castaña metió a los diminutos _picas_ en la caja y se la pasó a Anakin antes de abrazar a Sonic por la cintura con un brazo. –Vamos a casa –susurró acariciando su mejilla con la mano libre. 

Sonic trató de levantarse, pero cayó por el dolor de la espalda, sentía que junto con la quemadura que la cubría podía haber esquirlas clavadas en ella que lo debían estar haciendo sangrar.

–Yo… Está bien, sí, tú sabes eso de hacer que la gente haga lo que quieras –aceptó a la instancia de Evan de dejarlo salir, sonriendo por sus últimas palabras–. ¿Queda algo de mis pantalones? Hay unas bolas en un bolsillo…

La mujer asintió y fue en busca de lo que le había pedido, poco quedaba de su ropa debido a la explosión, pero por suerte encontró un par de las bolas en lo que quedaba de un bolsillo. –Toma –dijo entregándoselas y dejando una mano sobre su mejilla–. Estaré cuando despiertes –prometió sonriendo un poco. 

–Hasta luego –se despidió Sonic tragándose una de esas bolas de hierbas que lo mandaron directo a la inconsciencia dejando salir a Evan.

–Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder –dijo Evan, tendiéndole una mano a Kya para ayudarla a levantarse. 

–Vamos a los coches. Patch y Zoe se fueron a casa antes, Kya –informó Anakin caminando hacia el aparcamiento asegurándose de no ver ningún grupo de la Orden por el camino. 

Ella asintió, no se había acordado de Patch y Zoe hasta que la lucha se paró, pero ya había supuesto que estaban a salvo. –Crees que saben algo, ¿verdad? –preguntó a Evan mirándolo de reojo aún sujetándolo de la mano en el camino hasta el coche. Por alguna razón no le daba buena espina la información de esos dos. 

–Conocen a los _tronos_ que faltan por venir, sería una ventaja importante saber con qué atacarán, sin embargo, no creo que puedan decir dónde está la base. Y es bastante claro que han tenido contacto con el infiltrado –contestó Evan.

–Sabían el nombre de Sonic, y… el mío –concordó frunciendo el ceño un tanto extrañada por lo segundo, no pensaba que su nombre fuera muy relevante, pero igual sabían el de todos, era lo de primita lo que le resultaba extraño. 

–El _trono_ Bryon escapó –dijo Evan con odio filtrándose en su voz–. Son otros detalles los que hacen pensar que saben mucho más que vuestros nombres.

Kya lo miró, al tiempo que llegaban a los coches. –¿Qué detalles? –preguntó invitándolo a entrar de copiloto en el suyo. 

–Muchos subestimarían una bola de papel, lo tomarían como una distracción no un peligro, y sobre todo porque los tatuajes de dragones y castillos del señor Sheridan no estaban a la vista cuando Michael los nombró. El _trono_ no llegó a luchar contra ellos tampoco, por lo que su fuente debe de ser otra –razonó Evan.

Kya lo meditó y asintió al darse cuenta de que eso tenía mucho sentido. –Michael dijo que sabía que Sonic antes era mío. ¿Cómo han podido sacar esa información? A no ser que fuera casualidad o que nos observaran antes de atacar…

–Pudo hacer sus conjeturas por tu reacción y porque ibais juntos, podría haber querido probar suerte y obtener él mismo esa información. No es concluyente –dijo Evan.

–Ya, bueno… eso de investigar y sacar información se te da mejor a ti que a mí –dijo ella aparcando en la linde del bosque junto al coche de Anakin y el de Garret y salió del vehículo seguida por Evan para acercarse a donde sus compañeros tenían a los _picas_. 

Evan creó una larga mesa de escasa superficie y esperó a que Anakin dejara allí la jaula. –Empezar a hablar, niños, aún puedo ofreceros la muerte que merecéis, una más entretenida que la que os ofrecía mi descendiente.

–Yo sólo quería jugar con el primo Sonic y que viniera a vivir con nosotros, seguro que el primo Cael estaría muyyy feliz –dijo la voz disminuida de Gabrielle.

–Eso, vamos, no te enfades. Además, tienes que reconocer que va pidiendo aten... –argumentó Michael, interrumpiéndose cuando una zarza comenzó a rondar amenazadoramente en torno a la jaula.

–Hablar de los _tronos_ –ordenó Kya apretando un poco los puños al escuchar a Michael. 

–No… la tita Val y el tito Snyder se enfadarán si les dejamos sin sorpr... –dijo Gabrielle antes de que Michael pudiera taparle la boca.

Kya bufó y molesta por el tono de voz de ambos puso un sello a la jaula que amplificó la voz de los gemelos. –¿Quiénes son la tita Val y el tito Snyder, Gabi? –volvió a preguntar fingiendo amabilidad. 

Evan no estaba muy paciente en esa ocasión, tenía tantas ganas de vengarse por lo que le había hecho a Sonic como el propio chico. La zarza penetró en la jaula a través de la protección y separó a Michael contra una de las rejas, en el proceso una espina se calvó en el pequeño brazo.

–Habla, Gabrielle –ordenó Evan, sin creer necesario explicar lo que iba a ocurrir si no lo hacía.

–No, no rompas a mi hermanito –lloriqueó la chica.

–Responde si no quieres tener un queso cheedar como hermano. Tipo de magia y especialidad.

–La reina y los titos se enfadarán.

–¿Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer yo enfadado?

Gabrielle se estremeció y negó con la cabeza. –No, el primo Cael da mucho miedo cuando se enfada. ¡Casi se rompe toooda la casa la última vez!

–¿El primo Cael es el Elemento Metal o Fuego, Gabi? ¿No se porta bien con vosotros, no quiere jugar? –preguntó Kya decidiendo seguirle el juego a la chica, nunca mejor dicho. 

–Sí, juega, pero siempre me rompe mis marionetas de madera. Yo quería jugar con Sonic, tú no me gustas, Evan –dijo Gabrielle.

–¡Gabrielle, cierra el pi…! –gritó Michael hasta que una espina presionó su cuello silenciándole.

–Evan es demasiado serio. Yo también tenía marionetas de madera, ¿Cael las quemó? –insistió Kya. 

–¿Estás sorda? Las rompió, dije.

–Metal –resolvió Evan y refunfuñó–. Maldito Metal.

La castaña frunció un poco el ceño y se centró en los _tronos_. –Lo siento. Mi primo me quemaba las muñecas, no me gustaba, pero mi padre siempre me compra más. ¿Tus titos te compran muñecas? 

–Mi tito Mani me hacía muñecas muy bonitas –dijo triste.

–¿Y tu tito Synder o tu tita Val? 

La chica negó con la cabeza. –A la tita Val sólo le gusta jugar con los muñecos de Michael. El tito casi nunca está en casa.

Kya miró a Evan con una ceja alzada ante lo último. 

–Si nos dices qué hace tu tío fuera te regalo un castillo de muñecas, ¿qué dices? –intervino Garret cansado de tanto rodeo.

–¿Uno de cuento? –Garret asintió–. Wooo. Pero yo no sé qué hace el tito –musitó meditándolo mientras sus ojos se posaban en Kya.

–Tu tío vive fuera, ¿no? ¿Tiene familia? –preguntó Dixie suponiendo que eso podría acotar la búsqueda. 

–Tengo dos primitas –dijo Gabrielle con orgullo.

–¿Es que… has comido lengua? ¡Ah! Les harán como a Man… –dijo Michael antes de que su boca fuera definitivamente amordazada.

–¿Y a ellas no las conoces? –preguntó nuevamente Dixie. 

Gabrielle negó con la cabeza, pero miraba a su mellizo con horror, era cierto, ellos querían jugar con Sonic y con Kya, pero con el resto del harían daño como al tito Manitú. No debería estar diciéndoles nada, aunque le hiciera ilusión hablar con Kya. Se echó una cremallera imaginaria y un candado en la boca y se la tapó con una mano por si acaso.

–Si abres la boca te doy un trozo de lasaña –intervino Zac sacando un pequeño tupper que llevaba en su bolsito.

Kya rió un poco y miró a Gabrielle. –La lasaña de Zac es la mejor del mundo. 

Gabrielle miró a Michael y negó con los ojos llorosos.

–Esto es inútil. ¿Quieres que tu hermano vaya a hacer compañía a Manitú? –amenazó Evan perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

La chica se quitó el candado y la cremallera imaginaria. –No, por fa. Tú no eres tan malo, tú puedes hacer muñecas, así que no puedes ser tan malo.

–Déjate de niñerías. ¿Qué hace Val?

–Yo… yo no quier… ¡no! –gritó cuando vio un hilo de sangre caer por el cuello de Michael–. Hace que la gente desee mucho hacer cosas. 

–¿Y Snyder?

Michael negó con la cabeza y Gabrielle se sentó abrazándose a las rodillas y negando con la cabeza. 

–No puedo comer lasaña.

Kya suspiró. –Dinos qué tipo de magia, Gabi. Jugaré contigo la próxima vez. 

La adolescente negó con la cabeza. –Michael tiene razón. Ya no puedo jugar con Gore ni con Hela –se negó la chica y comenzó a mecerse cantando una canción–. _Michael! Let me out, Michael! Where are you? If you open now, we can split my twix in two one for me and one for you… Michael! I'm afraid, Michael! What's wrong with you? If you open now, promise I won't tell on you, don't want to share my... this ain't fun no more, mommy's worried that's for sure, Michael please unlock the door..._

–No lo dirá, es el espía –dijo Anakin bufando. 

–Quizá pueda encontrarlo, tiene dos hijas –intervino Dixie en un tono bajo. 

–¿Evan? –preguntó Kya esperando que le dijera qué iban a hacer, dejando que su mano entrara en la jaula y dando unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Gabrielle, el canto le ponía los pelos de punta. 

El hombre pareció rechinar los dientes y seguidamente introdujo una seta en la boca de Michael, quien al momento comenzó a sufrir convulsiones, cayó al suelo y se arañó el estómago como si quisiera sacarse lo deglutido manualmente.

–Enviarlos a la Orden –sentenció comenzando a alejarse.

Kya puso los sellos e hizo el hechizo rápidamente antes de ir tras Evan. 

–Evan… –lo llamó cogiéndole de una mano–. Relájate –susurró acariciando un poco el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. 

–Kya… Ve a casa. Te devolveré a Sonic más tarde –dijo Evan soltándose aún con delicadeza, pero necesitaba soltar un poco de esa ira que aún pulsaba en él antes de pensar en contener su ser en el chico de nuevo.

–Pero… –fue replicar, pero al final bajó la cabeza–. Ten cuidado. Esperaré en casa –murmuró. 

–Trata de descansar. Ha sido una noche larga –dijo dejando una caricia en su rostro, arrepentido por no haber sido más suave con ella–. No tardaré mucho.

Kya asintió sonriéndole suavemente antes de darse la vuelta para volver a su coche con el resto. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que canta Gabrielle es [_Michael_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCahZ9x9Y2k) de Notre Dame. Y como somos así de majas, aquí está la traducción:  
>  _¡Michael! ¡Déjenme salir, Michael! ¿Dónde estás? Si abres ahora, podemos dividir mi twix en dos, uno para mí y otro para ti._  
>  _¡Michael! ¡Estoy asustada, Michael! ¿Qué está mal contigo? Si abres ahora, prometo que no le diré de ti, no quiero compartir mi ... esto no es divertido no más, mamá está preocupada, eso es seguro, Michael, por favor abre la puerta._
> 
> Y aquí están las fichas de los mellizos:  
> -[ Ficha de Michael](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Michael_zpseb407acf.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Gabrielle](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Gabrielle_zps1cd442dd.jpg)


	33. Capítulo 33

_No podía moverse, por más que lo intentaba no podía, lo único que parecía funcionar eran sus pulmones y su corazón, podía escuchar el rápido palpitar, incluso podía sentirlo golpear dentro de su pecho. Cientos de manos cayeron sobre él y trató con más empeño de moverse, tenía que liberarse, tenía que luchar contra ello, era más fuerte que esto, no podía permitir que nada lo doblegara de ese modo, él era libre, necesitaba aire. Sintió que se ahogaba, necesitaba tomar más aire, pero no podía abrir la boca, quiso agitarse, gritar, suplicar… pero todo le era impedido, sólo sus lágrimas tenían permitido ser libres._

_Un par de manos más lo tocaron, fue extraño poder identificarlas entre tantas otras, deseó alejarse y que sus manos se movieran para apartarlas y vengarse de su atrevimiento._

Abrió los ojos por el esfuerzo y al encontrar el rostro sorprendido con dolor de Kya sus manos se aflojaron al instante de las muñecas de ella y se apartó saltando a la esquina inferior de su lado de la cama.

–L-lo siento, Kya. Yo no sabía que… No quise lastimarte, lo siento –se disculpó con la cabeza baja.

La joven salió de su estupor y se acercó a él lentamente hasta poder a acariciar su pelo. –No pasa nada, estoy bien. No importa, fue la pesadilla –susurró dejando que la otra mano acariciara su mejilla. 

Sonic la miró viéndose demasiado desvalido para ser él y tras un segundo se acercó hasta poder apoyar su frente en su hombro y abrazarla. Ella siguió con sus caricias en su pelo abrazándolo con el brazo libre por los hombros sin presionar demasiado por miedo a dañarlo y besó su pelo quedándose en esa posición. 

–Ya pasó todo. Está bien. No te dejaré –susurró sin separarse tranquilizándolo como podía, el verlo en ese estado, tener una pesadilla… era tan extraño y la hacía sentir tan impotente. 

Él asintió. –Gracias –musitó y decidió consentirse seguir en ese abrazo, seguir siendo mimado por ella unos minutos hasta que sintió que podría volver a dormirse–. ¿Seguro que no te hice daño?

Kya negó con la cabeza. –No, no pasó nada –aseguró alejándose lo justo para poder mirarlo–. ¿Cómo está tu espalda? –preguntó. 

–Si no se me ha vuelto a abrir ninguna herida… –contestó echando un vistazo a su espalda, de lo que veía las vendas seguían de ese tono verdoso por el emplasto de Evan que había bajo ellas sobre su piel–. No siento mucho con ese mejunje. 

–Seguramente eso es lo mejor. Luego te lo reviso y cambio las vendas –contestó y le sonrió dulcemente–. Hice el desayuno. Muchas tostadas con mermelada, y chocolate –anunció poniéndose en pie y acercando la bandeja a la cama. 

–Vaya… –musitó observando la comida y su estómago se hizo eco de su sorpresa exigiendo alimento–. ¿Sabes que te quiero un montón? –dijo risueño centrado en comenzar a llenar de mermelada su tostada con mantequilla con una mano mientras con la otra bebía chocolate.

–Lo sé –afirmó Kya riendo, sentándose a su lado tomando su propio vaso de chocolate con trocitos de pan–. Esperaré la recompensa –bromeó divertida. 

Sonic la besó dulcemente en ese instante. –Un adelanto –dijo guiñando un ojo antes de seguir con su comida, aunque a un ritmo lento, pensando en el horrible sueño y diciéndose que no era para tanto, que no merecía darle más vuelta y que ciertamente no quería pensar en cómo se había sentido.

Ella sonrió por el beso y lo observó extrañada de su comportamiento. Dejó el vaso vacío en la mesilla y lo abrazó por el torso asegurándose de no limitar el movimiento de sus manos. 

–Has comido poco –le recriminó Sonic.

–El chocolate tenía trozos de pan, y me comí una tostada mientras hacía el resto –se defendió ella. 

–Muy poco, mira todo lo que me queda, ¿quieres un poco más?

Kya rodó los ojos y mordió la tostada ya lista en la mano de Sonic antes de sonreír burlona. Él dio otro bocado y se lo volvió a ofrecer, por mucho que hubiese estado rugiendo su estómago parecía que la mujer le había puesto demasiado, aún le quedaba una tostada y media de las tres.

–¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó tras aceptar un nuevo trozo de tostada, no era normal que Sonic no hubiera acabado ya con la mermelada–. ¿Prefieres otra cosa? Puedo hacer algo –sugirió separándose para levantarse. 

Él negó con la cabeza. –Estoy lleno –contestó mirando lo que había sobrado, le resultaba imposible tirar algo de comida, pero si seguía comiendo reventaría–. Me lo comeré luego, ¿vale?

Kya sonrió, asintió y se levantó recogiendo la bandeja de la cama y dejándola en el escritorio. –No te preocupes –susurró volviendo junto a él y besándolo despacio. 

–No lo tires –advirtió al separarse, sabiendo que ella no solía darle la misma importancia porque siempre había dispuesto de tanto como necesitara o quisiera.

–No lo tiro –prometió–. ¿Miramos la espalda?

Sonic asintió y se giró mirando a un lado de la cama, dejándola hacer. Kya le quitó las vendas con cuidado, cuando las heridas estuvieron al descubierto las limpió con un algodón y uno de los mejunjes de Evan asegurándose de que no se habían vuelto a abrir y ninguna se infectaba, siempre pasando el algodón con cuidado y con la mano libre acariciando el antebrazo de Sonic conciliadora. Cuando acabó dejó un beso en su hombro y volvió a ponerle las vendas nuevas. 

–Están curando muy bien. 

Él se dio la vuelta con una suave sonrisa. –Gracias por cuidarme, Kya.

–No tienes porque darlas. Sabes que siempre cuidaré de ti. 

–Soy muy afortunado –dijo atrayéndola para besarla, cuando el beso se hizo más intenso se detuvo maldiciendo interiormente su espalda, si hacía movimientos bruscos dolía como el demonio.

–No deberíamos… –susurró Kya sin separarse de sus labios, los dedos de sus manos enredándose en el pelo de Sonic. 

Tenía tantas ganas de enterrarse nuevamente en ella, dos días de abstinencia era demasiado, no se había podido hacer ni una paja, ojalá pudiera correrse sin arquear la espalda, pero no era capaz de controlar esas cosas en esos momentos. Sonic decidió mandar todo al diablo, aunque luego tuviera que meter sus pelotas en hielo o a la mierda su espalda, daba igual, quería recorrer y saborear su piel, quería verla alcanzar el orgasmo; interiormente también quería borrar cierta mano y boca de su piel, dejar atrás esa impotencia que lo atormentaba en sueños.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de la mujer y acunó con la otra mano la base de la cabeza para atraerla dejándola pegada a él y besarla con anhelo. Kya jadeó y se aferró más a su pelo devolviendo el beso con el mismo deseo. 

–S-Sonic… la espalda –trató de recodarle, aunque ella tampoco estaba muy a favor de parar, necesitaba sentirlo así de nuevo. 

Él ignoró la protesta sacándole la camiseta y gruñó cuando Evan se unió al club de “no deberías…”, su respuesta a modo de sentimiento el equivalente a levantar el dedo medio esperaba que le hiciera dejar de incordiar y recordar el acuerdo de no recordarle que estaba de voyer en esas situaciones. Inclinó la cabeza para llegar a los pechos descubiertos ansiando volver a conocer cada parte de ella, sus manos habían bajado hasta colarse dentro del corto pantalón de pijama apretando y acariciando directamente sobre la piel, atrayéndola hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre él y sus dedos se colaron entre sus piernas tentando a su sexo. 

Ella se arqueó contra esa boca maldiciendo interiormente por no ser capaz de detenerlo. Sus manos descendieron por sus hombros hasta su pecho y sus costados acariciando con las yemas de los dedos. Sus caderas se movieron hacia esa mano cercana a su sexo e inclinó la cabeza para besar y morder muy suavemente uno de sus hombros. La mano derecha descendió por completo y se coló dentro de la prenda que lo cubría rozando apenas con las puntas de los dedos la incipiente erección. 

Sonic terminó de quitarle el pijama y maniobró para deshacerse de sus pantalones, el roce de sexo con sexo lo decidió por qué iba a sacrificar entre su espalda o sus huevos. Dos dedos entraron en Kya, mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a tantear en la mesilla a su espalda, abriendo el cajón donde sabía que la mujer guardaba condones y buscando lo que tanto le urgía. Kya se pegó más a él gimiendo cerca de su oído. Esa mano aventurera alcanzó su destino y abrazó la polla de Sonic subiendo y bajando largamente por su extensión. La otra mano se unió a la de Sonic guiándola para encontrar el esperado preservativo. Cuando consiguieron dar con él se separó de Sonic para mirarlo y con una sonrisa juguetona abrió el envoltorio del condón, que seguía en la mano del joven, con los dientes. El hombre rió un poco y sacó el condón, se lo puso en la punta y lo terminó de poner junto con la mano de ella.

–Tómame –dijo sobre los labios de ella, su polla rozando entre las piernas de Kya.

Kya lo besó y sus caderas se elevaron para empalarse a sí misma de un solo movimiento. Se quedó quieta unos segundos, sólo besándolo, abrazándose a sus hombros. –Te quiero –susurró contra sus labios empezando a mover sus caderas, mirando esos orbes verdes con todo lo que sentía por él reflejado en los propios. 

–Y yo… ¡ah!... Kya… –contestó él, después de ese corto grito mezcla de placer y dolor por su intento de empujarse más dentro de ella, prefirió besar sus labios y torturar la piel de su cuello y hombros para acallarlos, se moriría si remotamente le sugiriera parar.

Ella besó dulcemente su hombro al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo hasta uno casi frenético. Apretó el abrazo a Sonic cuando sintió que estaba cerca y reclamó sus labios para beber los sonidos que escapaban de ellos, sabiendo que no todos eran completamente de placer. Él se sintió arrastrado por el orgasmo de ella y contuvo el impulso de tumbarla sobre su espalda y enterrarse en ella a su propio ritmo, recuperando el control, por esa vez se lo cedió totalmente, sólo ayudándola a subir y bajar por su erección con las manos en sus caderas hasta que se corrió abrazándose fuertemente a ella.

Dejó que sus respiraciones se recuperaran un poco y su espalda dejara de latir, entonces sí la tumbó, saliendo de ella y tumbándose cubriéndola parcialmente, la besó sin prisas y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo, escuchando la tranquilizadora evidencia de cuán viva estaba. Kya sonrió acariciando su pelo con una mano y entrelazando la otra con una de Sonic. 

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó al poco rato mirando su espalda unos segundos. 

–Muy cómodo –contestó moviendo la cabeza para dejar un beso en su piel.

Ella rió relajadamente. –Me alegra servirte de almohada. 

–Sí, creo que te raptaré, la de mi cama no es tan cómoda –bromeó Sonic.

–Tú nunca usas la almohada de tu casa –replicó ella–. Ni la de aquí. 

–Claro que sí, a veces duermo sobre ella –protestó él.

–¿Estás diciendo que quieres aplastarme? –bromeó Kya levantando un poco la cabeza. 

–Tampoco estoy tan gordo –fingió ofensa, girándose un poco apoyándose en un brazo para mirar su estómago y luego a Kya.

–Cierto… por extraño que parezca te mantienes en buena forma –rió inclinándose para besarlo–. He de admitir que a mí me gusta que hagas de mantita. 

–No soy una mantita –dijo tratando de sonar enfurruñado, pero se notaba la sonrisa en su voz mientras volvía a acomodarse sobre ella.

–Claro que n… –la canción que usaba como tono de llamada empezó a sonar y con un leve quejido se estiró para alcanzar el móvil de la mesilla–. Hola, Patch –saludó al hombre que sabía estaría al otro lado de la línea. 

–¿Cómo va todo por ahí, pequeña? ¿Estás con David? Oh, no te habré despertado, ¿verdad? –se escuchó al rubio incluso sin el aparato. 

–Bien… estamos los dos bien –contestó sonriéndole a Sonic–. Ya estábamos despiertos, no te preocupes. 

–¡Perfecto! Te llamaba para que vinierais a tomar algo a ese bar del centro donde tocan blues. No puedes decir que no, también viene Mark, está deseando verte. 

–¿Blues? –dijo Sonic mostrando su desagrado por el género–. Dile que… la verdad, que estoy muy mal y no me puedo ni mover. Puedes ir tú.

–Dile a David que si no viene a tomarse una copa conmigo morirá entre terrible sufrimiento –gritó Patch logrando que Kya separara el teléfono de su oreja. 

–Tengo una pupa muy grande en la espalda, no puedo moverme entre la multitud –argumentó acercando su boca al micrófono del teléfono, aunque no se creía ni él que el lugar fuera a estar lleno.

–Sólo vamos a sentarnos en unos cómodos sillones a beber algo y hablar –insistió el hombre–. O podemos ir al local de rock suave. ¿Qué dices, Kya? 

–El de rock está bien, me gusta la cerveza de ahí –contestó ella mirando a Sonic entre suplicante y divertida. 

–Al menos tendré la almohada –murmuró desistiendo y volviendo a descansar su cabeza sobre Kya.

–Iremos –anunció ella sonriendo, volviendo a acariciar el pelo de Sonic. 

–Perfecto, nos vemos a las cinco –dijo Patch, sonó más como una orden que como una sugerencia, y colgó sin esperar respuesta. 

–Aún hay tiempo para descansar –murmuró Kya dejando el móvil a un lado de la cama. 

–No, ya tendré mucho relax luego –bufó sentándose. Si la música no era para bailarla no le veía el punto y había estado tan bien hasta que el teléfono sonó que no se le había pasado por la cabeza moverse en la próxima década.

–¿Y qué quieres hacer? –cuestionó incorporándose. 

Sonic se tocó la barbilla pensativo, se giró con una sonrisa traviesa y comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Kya. –Jugar con los duendes, se te han colado por aquí.

***

Rompió la fusión y saltando de rama en rama con agilidad cambió de lugar. Se quedó colgando de una con las piernas y volvió a concentrarse, el único modo de acortar el tiempo necesario para fusionar su magia con la de Evan era practicar y eso era en lo que acostumbraba a gastar su tiempo cuando Kya estaba en clases o ocupada con otras cosas: fusión, entrenar e investigar más flora de lugares recónditos con sus aplicaciones al igual que trataba de aprender a hacer los mejunjes de Evan. 

Estaba concentrado en esa incómoda posición cuando algo sonó sobresaltándolo con lo que sus piernas se aflojaron, pero no llegó al suelo, logró agarrarse a la rama inferior. Recuperado del susto reconoció que lo que sonaba insistentemente era su móvil. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y miró la pantalla: “Anakin”, tenía que contestar. Pulsó el botón verde mientras flexionaba el brazo con el que se sujetaba a la rama para subir a esta y estar más cómodo.

–Ey, ¿cómo va eso, Anakin? –saludó con la acostumbrada despreocupación pese a que el hombre sólo lo llamaba cuando había una misión urgente, para todo lo demás enviaba mensajes de texto.

–La Orden se ha llevado a Kya –contestó el hombre con la voz agitada, se notaba que estaba corriendo–. Han venido a la universidad. 

–¡Los de Jade se la han llevado! –gritó Sonic alterado.

–No, los de Nuwa. La han arrestado –lo corrigió Anakin–. Voy a buscar a Zac. Han dicho algo del espía. 

–¿Qué…? Pero… ¿por qué? Kya no es ningún jodido espía –aseguró con rabia, apretando la rama en que estaba sentado con tanta fuerza que la corteza hería sus dedos.

–No dijeron nada más. Simplemente la cogieron y la llevaron a la base que hay bajo la residencia –respondió mostrando también su incomprensión–. Recogeré a Zac e iremos para allá. Garret también lo sabe y Dixie. Intentaré hablar con mi abuelo. 

–Voy a sacarla de ahí –dijo Sonic antes de colgar sin esperar ninguna contestación. 

Avanzó por el bosque tan rápido como era capaz, haciendo que las ramas lo lanzaran de una a otra sin importarle los cortes que las hojas producían en su cuerpo por la velocidad. Atravesó el campus corriendo descalzo, sólo había estado portando unos pantalones y una sudadera. Llegó a la entrada de los sótanos que decía: “Sólo personal autorizado”, maldijo dándose cuenta de que no había traído su tarjeta de identificación para abrir la puerta, pero no iba a darse la vuelta, arremetió con su magia hasta que se abrió a punto de salirse de sus goznes. Un par de guardias trataron de cortarle el paso, se libró de ellos atrapándolos bajo el peso de sus armas agrandadas y se detuvo a interrogar a uno:

–¿Dónde está Kya Astrof? ¡Responde! –ordenó sin paciencia, demasiado preocupado por su estado, cuando lo habían interrogado a él lo habían amenazado con una muerte lenta a causa de su claustrofobia, ¿de qué no serían capaces si la creían una espía?

El guardia tragó duro y negó con la cabeza. –No sabemos nada de la señorita Astrof –contestó con la voz entrecortada. 

Sonic gruñó apretando los dientes y los puños, pero aceptó esas palabras al fin y al cabo era unos soldados de bajo rango que les había tocado pringar cuidando la entrada. Se levantó y continuó corriendo por el corredor sin liberarlos del peso, no era suficiente para matarlos, sólo les dolería como el demonio cuando alguien los liberara, pero no podía importarle menos.

Los siguiente custodiando el lugar era un equipo, al verlo correr rápidamente establecieron una protección cerrando el túnel con una reja.

–Abrir, tengo prisa y me falta paciencia.

–No se nos ha notificado ninguna visita, muestra tu acreditación y avisaremos a la persona que vengas a ver por si puede atenderte –dijo una mujer del equipo sin perder el temple.

Viendo que no iba a pasar por las buenas, transformó sus brazos en los de un oso para abrir los barrotes mientras arremetía con magia pura para desestabilizar la magia en el obstáculo.

–Sonic –lo llamó Anakin caminando hacia donde estaba junto con Zac y les entregó un papel a los guardias–. Tenemos permiso para pasar hasta la zona de interrogatorios. 

–Sonic… tienes que calmarte si quieres ver a Kya, ¿vale? –pidió Zac con voz calmada y acercando una mano al chico hasta apoyarla en su cabeza, éste se revolvió, pero se detuvo al verle dando paso de la ira a la angustia.

–Pero Kya… esos… si le hacen daño.

–Si quieres acabar esta partida y llegar allí es más rápido usar el pase que luchar contra todo en tu camino –dijo Zac revolviéndole el pelo–. Aunque molan las zarpas, hace tiempo que no usas transformaciones, son suaves –dijo pasando a acariciar un brazo.

Sonic sonrió un poco pese a todo y canceló la transformación, justo en ese momento la reja desapareció y el equipo de seguridad se retiró a un lado del pasillo permitiéndoles pasar. Zac pasó un brazo por los hombros del más joven casualmente aunque en ese caso era para contenerlo y siguieron a Anakin por los corredores hasta la zona de interrogatorios. Al descubrir que no podrían verla, sino sólo esperar, Sonic volvió a descontrolarse golpeando la puerta en cuestión hasta que Anakin lo sujetó apartándolo, él pataleó tratando de soltarse y finalmente dejó de gritar y luchar con lágrimas de desesperación permitiendo que lo sentaran en el pasillo a esperar, Zac le dio un cigarrillo que le ayudara a calmarse entreteniéndose con algo y nadie se atrevió a decirle que no podía fumar allí después de la magia que había estado saliendo de él salvaje en su arrebato.

***

Un par de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas cuando los golpes a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba retenida pararon. No había levantado la cabeza de la mesa desde que la sentaron y ataron a esa silla con un hechizo que bloqueaba su magia, no merecía la pena preguntar nada, lo había intentado cuando habían ido a por ella a la universidad, pero no había obtenido más que miradas hostiles y alguna respuesta vaga sobre espionaje. No tenía ni idea de qué iba eso, de qué la acusaban… sólo quería volver a su casa. El hombre que parecía tener el mando se sentó finalmente frente a ella y fue cuando levantó un poco la mirada, entre desesperada, asustada y rencorosa. 

–¿Dónde está tu padre? –preguntó en tono seco.

Kya parpadeó confusa. –No… no lo sé. No hablo con él desde hace un par de días. ¿Le ha pasado algo? –preguntó preocupada. 

–¿Qué residencias tenéis?

–L-la casa de Rose Lodge y una en la playa –no le gustaba que hicieran esas preguntas, no le daba buena espina–. ¿Me puede decir qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? 

–¿Poseen lugares ocultos?

–¡No! ¿Qué preguntas son esas? ¿Qué le importa? No hemos hecho nada. 

–Las preguntas las hago yo y responderás a todas mis preguntas sin dejar ni un mínimo detalle si sabes lo que te conviene –amenazó–. Lo estamos comprobando, si descubro que has mentido no seré tan amable.

–¿Por qué no directamente me das una poción para que cante como un canario? –bufó Kya tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. 

–Dime otros lugares a los que hayas ido con tu padre o de los que te haya hablado. 

La mente de Kya hizo una lista de todos los lugares y trató de no contestar hasta que el hombre le explicara qué pasaba, pero algo le impedía estar callada y lo miró con más odio. –Hijo de puta… –dijo apretando los dientes al descubrir que el agua no era tal–. Nueva York, Miami... Bue-nos Aires, Italia, Berlín… Helsinki. 

–Agradezco su colaboración, señorita Astrof. Dime puntos concretos y la razón y las circunstancias en que las nombró tu padre –ordenó mientras la grabadora en la mesa lo registraba todo.

Ella se mordió los labios con fuerza, haciéndose una pequeña herida. –Viajes… vacaciones la mayoría. Berlín… luna de miel. Y Helsinki… no lo recuerdo –contestó bajando la cabeza derrotada, lágrimas de frustración volvieron a salir de sus ojos. 

–¿Necesitas otro estímulo para responder adecuadamente? Concreta los lugares que pisaste o en los que estuvo él, todos y cada uno, niña.

Kya cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a contarle todo lo que recordaba de los viajes, algunos sitios los habían visitado cuando era pequeña, otros repetidas veces… no podía recordar todo lo que hicieron. Se hundió más en el asiento cuando el maldito brebaje la hizo contar hasta los detalles más íntimos con su madre y su padre. Cuando acabó respiraba agitadamente y sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos. 

–¿Dónde guardáis los archivos que habéis sustraído?

–Y-yo… no sé de qué me habla… ¿sustraído de dónde? –preguntó con sorpresa. 

–Del archivo de esta base. Bebe –ordenó pensando que los efectos de la poción estaban disminuyendo permitiéndole ocultar la verdad.

Kya negó con la cabeza negándose a beber de nuevo. –No hemos robado nada. Mi padre puede acceder a esos archivos, no tiene que robarlos. Y yo no sé nada de ellos, no tengo acceso a ese material con mi rango. 

–He dicho que bebas –repitió dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

–¡No necesito más de esa porquería, ya estoy hablando! –gritó Kya. 

Una porción de agua se elevó desde el vaso, su mandíbula fue forzada a abrirse, el agua llegó hasta su garganta y su boca fue cerrada al igual que su nariz fue taponada hasta que como acto reflejo tragó y se le volvió a permitir respirar.

–Tu padre ha sido acusado de espionaje, su huída sólo confirma las pruebas de las que ya disponemos. Tú vas a colaborar y darnos toda la información que requiramos. Si eres tan inocente como pretendes hacer ver, debes probarlo –decidió explicar el hombre ya que de ese modo también hacía tiempo para que la poción hiciera efecto, aunque al ser la segunda dosis el tiempo de espera sería menor.

Kya lo miró con los ojos como platos y negó lentamente con la cabeza. –No… mi padre no... él no ha hecho nada. Seguro que hay una explicación, él no… –se negó a reconocerlo, no podía ser cierto, su padre no podía ser el espía–. Yo no… no sé nada –contestó, su pecho subía y bajada demasiado rápido, esa situación era peor de lo que pensaba. 

–¿Dónde están los archivos? –repitió.

–¡No sé nada de los archivos! No sé nada… no los he visto. No sabía nada –dijo bajando progresivamente el tono de voz volviendo a fijar su vista en la mesa, cada vez su mente unía más cabos y veía factible que su padre fuera el espía–. Sólo quiero ir a casa… –suplicó. 

–¿Dónde estabas ayer a las dos y dieciséis minutos de la madrugada?

–En casa… estaba con Sonic. Sienna también estaba en casa –contestó derrotada, sólo quería irse de allí. 

–¿Puede corroborar alguno tu coartada?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Estábamos dormidos. Hoy tenía clase. 

–Eso dices. ¿Dónde estabas el 2 de marzo entre las once y media de la noche y las tres de la madrugada?

–Yo… creo, creo que ese día tuvimos cena con mis compañeros de la universidad. Salimos a tomar algo. Estuve con Sonic toda la noche. 

–¿Qué calumnias has estado metiendo en su cabeza?

–¡Yo no he estado metiéndole nada en la cabeza! –gritó con rabia–. ¡Sois vosotros, incompetentes de mierda los que no lográis que confíe en vuestra Orden de pacotilla! ¡Y no lo culpo, joder! Toda la maldita vida entrenando para esto, sólo para esto, jugándonos el cuello por la causa y a la primera de cambio… iros a la mierda. 

El hombre dio un puñetazo en la mesa y se levantó amenazante. –No tienes permiso más que para responder a mis preguntas, traidora. Ahora responde, ¿tu misión para Jade era convencerlo con favores sexuales?

Kya rió amargamente. –Si ese hubiera sido el plan de Jade podrían haber buscado a alguien mejor que yo –bufó–. No trabajo para Jade. 

El hombre la ignoró. –¿Cuándo tenías programado llevar a Jade al señor Doe y a la señorita Black?

Kya pareció meditarlo unos segundos. –Déjame pensar… ¿a qué día estamos hoy? Creo que me tocaba ir… nunca. Ya lo he dicho, no trabajo para Jade, obtuso de pacotilla. Tú mismo me has metido la poción esa hasta la garganta. ¿No confías en tus cualidades o las de tus compañeros? 

Una fuerte mano le cruzó la cara por el insulto rompiéndole el labio. –Responde sólo a lo que se te pregunta, no me hagas repetírtelo.

Kya apretó más los puños para resistir y no derrumbarse ante él. –No trabajo para Jade. No tenía que engatusar a Sonic ni llevarlo junto con Sienna. A Evan no le hará gracia que piense que es tan estúpido como para tragarse una trampa así. 

–Continúa respondiendo y quizás puedas volver a ver la luz del día –dijo el hombre continuando con sus preguntas sobre cada detalle de la vida de su padre y la propia que se extendieron durante una hora.

Cuando el interrogador abrió la puerta diciendo que sus respuestas serían evaluadas y en veinticuatro horas conocería su sentencia fue lanzado hacia atrás antes de que pudiera siquiera preverlo. Sonic entró como un huracán hasta ver a Kya, cuando vio el daño en su labio se dividió entre ir a abrazarla como quería o vengar ese daño. A partir de una ramita que llevaba en el pelo ató al hombre haciendo que todos los huesos de su cuerpo crujieran por la presión y casi no pudiera respirar, lo miró con odio y llegó hasta Kya para eliminar sus ataduras a base de magia pura y abrazarla.

–Lo siento, tenía que haber seguido intentando entrar. Nos vamos a casa.

Ella negó por sus primeras palabras ya sin poder contener su llanto y se aferró a su sudadera con toda la fuerza que podía. –Po-por favor… 

–La señorita Astrof queda a nuestro cuidado, si tiene alguna queja comuníquese al Señor Knight –escupió Anakin tirándole la hoja con el permiso una vez que hubo cortado las ramas, no podía dejar que Sonic también se metiera en líos. 

El hombre apretó los dientes. –No os marcharéis de aquí hasta que compruebe la veracidad del documento –dijo levantándose con dificultad por el dolor sufrido.

–He dicho que nos vamos a casa –dijo Sonic lentamente, amenazante sin dejar a acariciar el cabello de Kya tranquilizadoramente habiéndola cogido en brazos.

–Esperará, señor Doe. Se le someterá a una evaluación por su comportamiento con su superior y… 

–¿Se aparta de mi camino o quiere ver lo que puede hacer un Elemento cabreado? –interrumpió Sonic avanzando hacia la puerta.

–Es usted quien está desobedeciendo a su superior al ignorar sus órdenes –intervino Anakin–. El señor Knight ha ordenado que seremos nosotros quienes custodiaremos a la señorita Astrof. Si no quiere enfrentarse a los jefes, le aconsejo que se largue, o serán informados de que usted ha golpeado a la señorita en un interrogatorio bajo los efectos de una poción de la verdad. No tiene excusa ahí –lo amenazó sin estar del todo seguro de que eso fuera cierto, pero era una baza que debía intentar jugar. 

El hombre apretó los puños cabreado e impotente. –Si este documento está falsificado serán acusados de cómplices de espionaje –advirtió antes de apartarse de la puerta reticente.

–Adelante, le invito a intentar inculpar a un Elemento y al nieto de uno de los mayores –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa sarcástica dejando paso a Sonic para después salir tras él. 

–Lo siento, lo siento… no lo sabía… –murmuró Kya cuando se sintió fuera de esa habitación. 

–Lo que sea, no importa –dijo Sonic–. Vas a estar bien. Son idiotas por creer que podrías estar con Jade, una gilipollez más que agregar a la larga lista.

–Mi… padre sí. Es él… Snyder –dijo con voz temblorosa abrazándose más a Sonic, se sentía tan… engañada, usada, abandonada por su propio padre. 

Sonic se detuvo mirándola sorprendido, sintiendo demasiados sentimientos viniendo de Evan contagiándose con su confusión, el hombre pareció calmarse un poco y él agitó la cabeza para reubicarse y continuar andando.

–Lo siento –alcanzó a musitar–. Si eso es verdad… ninguno sospechamos nada, ni Evan.

Kya cogió una gran bocanada de aire. –Gabrielle… me dijo primita, y… tenía dos –murmuró, pero no fue capaz de alcanzar a decir mucho más sintiendo que el llanto volvía con más fuerza. Lo odiaba, odiaba a su padre… ni siquiera sabía su verdadero nombre. Todo era mentira. 

Sonic la sujetó más fuerte y apresuró su paso, necesitaba llegar a la seguridad de su casa, saberla a salvo para cuidar de ella, no iba a volver a permitir que una Orden u otra la dañara, y ahora que la mujer había perdido a su padre se planteaba qué los retenía allí siendo meros peones de aquella guerra. Sería tan fácil simplemente desaparecer...

***

Abrió los ojos dejando que un poco de luz entrara en ellos. Le dolía la cabeza y el labio… se sentía horrible, odiaba las pociones y odiaba al hombre que la había interrogado. No le había costado demasiado recordar todo lo de la mañana anterior, aunque seguramente llevaría durmiendo casi un día entero, desde que consiguió calmarse y sucumbió al cansancio. Miró el reloj de la mesa y éste le confirmó que ya era por la tarde, casi la noche, del día siguiente. No era de extrañar que el teléfono sonara, si no eran Patch o Zoe sería Anakin contándole algo de su caso. Con esfuerzo se incorporó y contestó al móvil. Colgó casi un minutos después. Era inocente. No es que no lo supiera desde antes, pero era un alivio que la Orden lo reconociera y aceptara. Sonrió un poco acusando el dolor del labio por el gesto y se levantó para ir a buscar a Sonic, intuía que debía estar en la casa. 

–¿Ya despertaste? –preguntó Sonic dejando de meter tuppers con comida unas horas atrás echa en la nevera para llegar hasta ella y abrazarla. En el salón, junto al sofá, había un macuto en apariencia lleno hasta reventar–. ¿Te apetece un baño?

Kya le devolvió el abrazo mirando las cosas con extrañeza. –Llamó Ani. Decidieron que era inocente –explicó–. Un baño estaría bien, pero… ¿vas a algún lado? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con temor por la posibilidad de que se fuera, de que la dejara. 

–Contigo al baño –dijo con una sonrisa, prefería que estuviera cómoda y lista para salir antes de decirle que se marchaban, esperaba que no fuera muy difícil convencerla.

No le había costado mucho tomar la decisión de huir, había hablado a Evan y había dejado que le diera una respuesta, cuando había vuelto a despertar se había encontrado con una lista de argumentos que podía usar, un recordatorio de hechizos que utilizar para evitar que los siguieran y sugerencias de lugares en los que ocultarse, más bien había trazado una ruta, mapa del mundo incluido.

La mujer asintió y dejando que la cogiera de la mano caminó hasta el baño donde empezó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente y a quitarse el pijama. Se miró al espejo y una expresión prácticamente de horror se manifestó al ver su labio hinchado con esa herida. Él la abrazó por la espalda rodeando su cintura, la besó en la mejilla y la miró a través del espejo.

–Ven conmigo a la bañera, el agua cálida te sentará bien.

Kya asintió y se dejó guiar hasta estar sentada entre las piernas de Sonic con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y sus brazos rodeándola protectoramente. –No me sueltes –susurró cerrando los ojos. 

–Nunca –confirmó mientras se las apañaba con una mano para coger la esponja y comenzar a limpiar lentamente la piel de Kya mientras dejaba besos en su hombro y mejilla.

Kya se dejó llevar por esa calidez, por Sonic, en ese momento sólo quería que existieran él y ella. Nadie más. Se relajó ante las caricias de la esponja y los besos del hombre y cuando sintió que estaba por terminar se giró y lo besó dulcemente, sin importarle durante un segundo su herida. Cuando se detuvieron, Sonic acarició sus mejillas acunando su rostro, su herida aún fresca pese a los ungüentos que le había dado mientras dormía sólo le convencían de su decisión. La abrazó y se separó dejando un beso en su frente.

–Vamos a secarte y tienes que comer antes de que te dé otro poco de ungüento en el labio –dijo levantándose y llevándola con él.

–Vale –aceptó dejando que la envolviera en una toalla. Se secó con la ayuda de Sonic, aunque no hiciera realmente falta, y se vistió con ropa abrigada antes de salir de nuevo a la cocina para comer el contundente cocido que le sirvió–. Gracias, Sonic. 

–De nada, lo hizo Evan, ya sabes, yo ni idea de cómo va eso de cocinar la carne –contestó sentándose en otro taburete de la cocina americana y observándola–. Que aproveche.

–No sé qué haría sin vosotros dos –dijo sonriendo levemente por el corte y dando cuenta de su comida. 

Sonic esperó a que terminara, postre incluido, para llevarla hasta el sofá para hablar con ella.

–Kya… yo he estado pensando que… no quiero seguir así, siendo sólo un peón en esta estúpida guerra, sobre todo contigo sufriendo en el proceso. No puedo permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño y da igual cuánto mejore, al final sólo sales dañada de un modo u otro, una y otra vez –comenzó a exponer su punto, sin otro modo de decirlo fue directo al primer punto–. ¿Qué te ata a la Orden y a este lugar?

Ella lo miró abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces. ¿A la maldita Orden? Él, ahora sólo él. Ni siquiera seguía teniendo la responsabilidad de cuidar de Sienna. Su padre ya no estaba, había decidido que para ella había muerto, no tenía excusa para lo que hizo, así que en lo único que hacía que siguiera en la Orden de Nuwa era que Sonic también estaba en ella. ¿A ese lugar? Estaban sus amigos, sus compañeros, pero sabía que al final tendrían que separarse y eso no quería decir que perdieran el contacto. Al fin y al cabo ella no quería quedarse allí cuando todo terminara. 

–Sólo me quedas tú –contestó en un susurro. 

–Yo sólo estoy aquí por ti. Tanto a mí como a Evan nos importa poco esta guerra y después de todo el mejor modo de que el mundo no se vaya a la mierda es estar fuera del radar de ambas Órdenes –explicó Sonic–. Sé que es mucho pedir, y después de todo están Patch y Anakin y Zac… Zoe –dijo el nombre de la chica a su pesar–, pero… ¿huirías conmigo lejos de aquí? Iríamos de un bosque a otro, sería mejor evitar los pueblos, pero no te voy a dar sólo verdura, lo prometo, cazaré por ti y Evan sabe hacer un montón de cosas ricas con cualquier cosa. Y… bueno, podrías enviar cartas a tus amigos si quieres, aunque no sé cómo se podría hacer para la respuesta porque cuanto menos sepan dónde estamos mejor para ellos y para nosotros, pero encontraremos algún hechizo. Evan dice que conoce unos templos chinos en los que podemos encontrar muchos más hechizos. Será una gran aventura, sin más _tronos_ ni _picas_ ni misiones... –cogió aire después de soltar todo sin estar seguro si se había dejado algo y la miró expectante.

Kya le devolvió la mirada analizando todas sus palabras, sin dejarse nada. Desde que comenzó a hablar ya imaginó de qué iba eso. Había estado a punto de negarse al instante, sin que lo tuviera que preguntar, pero… ¿qué sentido tenía seguir con Nuwa? ¿Luchar por una causa que no sentía como suya? Ella sólo quería que Sonic y Evan estuvieran seguros, y huyendo, como siempre habían querido, lo estarían. Además ella podía encontrar una manera de contactar con sus amigos y tenía dinero suficiente para vivir largo tiempo. ¿Qué la retenía? ¿Qué le impedía irse con Sonic y vivir finalmente?

–¿Cuál es la primera parada? 

–Tengo que coger cosas de mi casa, además allí no me pueden rastrear, me desharé de esto y… –Sacó la carta de Evan de su pantalón y le mostró el itinerario–. Iremos a Canadá, es más fácil llegar a esa frontera pese a que seguramente supondrán que iremos hacia allí porque hay más bosque, pero por otra parte será más sencillo una vez que salgamos de la jurisdicción de Estados Unidos por si se les ocurre involucrar a la policía ya que ambos bandos nos conocen. Calculamos que podemos llegar allí en menos de dos semanas y después nos moveremos aleatoriamente por Canadá hasta que se calmen un poco, tendrán tiempo de sobra para peinar Alaska, desesperarse y pensar que fuimos al Sur, ya sabes, el Amazonas es tentador –Sonic suspiró–. Realmente es una pena. Entonces pasaremos a Alaska y… ya veremos cómo pasamos a Asia, por este lado hay menos extensión de mar, en principio podemos con algas, pero hay que examinar más todo. Como sea, no te preocupes, lo conseguiremos. Ya que toda esta guerra se originó allí, irónicamente será más fácil obtener protección de necesitarla, o eso dice Evan. Después… podemos ir a donde queramos.

Kya miró la carta y asintió. –Será un viaje… duro y largo –murmuró, pero luego sonrió–. Pero será divertido burlar a esos listillos. Yo puedo terminar de preparar mis cosas. Hablaré con Patch y Zoe para contarles alguna cosa creíble y que explique la falta de comunicación, y luego les contaré a Ani y Zac, lo justo para que lo sepan, pero que no los involucre directamente –meditó y se lanzó a abrazarlo riendo–. Libres. 

–Sí, libres –dijo Sonic y se mordió el labio por la nueva restricción–. ¿Puedes asegurarte de que no te han intervenido la línea? Si no… es mejor que dejes cartas, podemos echarlas en un buzón de camino. Y… te he hecho la mochila, pero puedes meter o sacar más cosas, claro.

–Yo… pasaré por casa de Zac y les dejaré a ellos las cartas para Patch y Zoe –decidió, la casa de su amigo no estaba muy lejos–. Puedes buscarme allí para irnos. Seguro que a Zac le gustará despedirse y darnos más pendientes y cosas así. 

–¿Anakin no nos detendrá? –preguntó dudando, Evan parecía preferir no arriesgarse, pero tampoco le daba una clara negativa, ambos sentían que le estaban pidiendo ya mucho a la mujer.

–Anakin no puede con Zac y conmigo –contestó sonriendo–. No lo hará, lo entenderá. Aunque seguramente pedirá informes regulares –añadió lo último rodando los ojos. 

–E-está bien –aceptó sin mucha confianza–. Ten a mano mi número por si acaso, ¿de acuerdo?

Kya asintió de nuevo y lo besó. –Y sigo siendo más rápida que él –añadió para tranquilizarlo, nadie impediría que se fueran. 

Él asintió y se marchó tras darle un largo beso, teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejarla sola.

**Continuará...**


	34. Epílogo

–Quillan, Lizzi, poneros las bufandas y los gorros para salir. 

–Vale, mami… –dijo resignada una niña de casi cuatro años de edad con el pelo castaño rizado y los ojos verdes idénticos a los de su padre. 

–Quillan… –insistió Kya al ver que su otro hijo no hacía caso como su hermana. 

–No me gustan los gorros –refunfuñó el pequeño aún jugando con su caballo de madera–. Y al abuelo Evan tampoco.

–Sí… los gorros son un engorro –dijo Sonic ante lo que rió un poco por las palabras y se ganó un mirada de reproche de Kya–. ¿Qué tal la capucha de la sudadera? –agregó tratando de arreglarlo.

La mujer suspiró, le puso la capucha al pequeño y la bufanda por fuera. –Que no se te caiga, jovencito –le advirtió. 

–Yo ya estoy lista, mami. ¿Puede ir Lana también, papi? También le puse su gorro –preguntó abrazando su muñeca. 

–Claro, princesa. Así no se le enfrían las ideas… aunque calientes tampoco… –murmuró lo último interrumpiéndose en su razonamiento–. ¿Estás, cachorro? 

–Sí… –contestó cansinamente y preguntó por enésima vez en los dos últimos días–. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la ciudad?

–Ya te lo hemos dicho, Quillan. Vamos a ver a unos amigos de papá y mamá que hace muuucho tiempo que no vemos –contestó Kya agachándose frente a su hijo con una sonrisa–. Te lo pasarás muy bien, ya lo verás –prometió ella dejando un beso en la mejilla del pequeño. 

El niño frunció los labios nada convencido, no le gustaba la ciudad, era mucho más divertido jugar con papá por los árboles del bosque, aunque a mamá no le gustaba que saltara por ahí.

–¿Vuestros amigos tienen niñas como yo, papi? –preguntó Elisabeth emocionada. Ella solía jugar siempre con Quillan, pero su hermano no quería jugar a las muñecas, igual que papá. Los únicos que jugaban a eso eran mamá y el abuelito Evan. 

–No, pero a Zac le encanta la lasaña –contestó Sonic.

–¿Lasaña? ¡Vamos, vamos! –dijo Quillian tirando de la mano de su padre.

La niña miró a su padre con condescendencia. –Papi, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que haya niñas o no… Mami, papá tiene un problema con la lasaña, como Quil. 

–Lo sé, cariño, lo sé –dijo la mujer riendo suavemente palmeando la cabeza de su hija. 

–Bueno, pues vamos a conocer al culpable y al sopliditos –cogió a los mellizos, uno en cada brazo y bajó del gran árbol hasta aterrizar en el suelo siete metros más abajo, saltando de una rama en otra. 

Kya bajó por la escalera de cuerda y llegó hasta ellos, los pequeños y Sonic ya estaban corriendo persiguiéndose y jugando, su pareja era como un niño a veces… demasiadas según ella. 

–Vamos o llegaremos tarde –los llamó a los tres.

–¡Soy el lobo feroz y os comeré en mi lasaña! –dijo Sonic entre risas, persiguiendo a los niños y haciendo que avanzaran en la dirección correcta. 

–¡Corre, corre, mami! –dijo Lizzi cogiendo a su madre de una mano cuando pasó a su lado riendo, logrando que Kya corriera también con ellos uniéndose al juego. 

–¡Te pillé! Te voy a comer enterito, enterito –dijo Sonic al rato atrapando a Quillian y haciéndole cosquillas al hacerle pedorretas en la tripa.

–No… abuelo Evan, ¡sálvame! –dijo el niño entre risas.

–Corre, Lizzi, vamos a salvarlo –le instó Kya a la pequeña que sujetó a su padre de una pierna intentando alcanzar a su hermano. El hombre levantó la pierna, sacudió no muy fuerte con la niña aferrada como una lapa y saltó a la pata coja.

–¡No! No te lo comas –rió la niña. 

Kya sonrió viendo la escena y se acercó cubriendo de nuevo la tripa de Quillan. –Huir que yo lo entretengo –les ordenó a los niños devolviéndole las cosquillas a Sonic, asegurándose de que el niño estaba en el suelo antes. 

–No... es el monstruo de las cosquillas, ¡salvarme! –dijo el hombre tratando de huir de Kya y a punto de acabar revolcándose en la nieve.

–Mamá está en nuestro bando –canturreó Quillan enseñándole la lengua.

–¡Sí! Ella nos salvó –confirmó Lizzi al lado de su hermano–. Mira, Quil, una montaña gigante –señaló un montón de nieve más grande con los labios formando una “o”. 

–Corre, ahora que mamá no nos ve –susurró tirando de la mano de su hermana y cuando llegó a dicho montón escaló y se tiró rodando riendo.

–Wiii… –dijo Lizzi entre risas lanzándose como su hermano tras haber dejado su muñeca a buen recaudo. 

–¡Lizzi, Quillan! Os vais a resfriar –gritó Kya unos metros más atrás al verlos. 

–Relájate, mamá gallina, los calentaré y secaré –dijo Sonic dándole unas palmaditas a la mujer en la cabeza antes de correr hasta donde estaban los niños y tirarse en plancha, después levantarse y rodar tirando a los niños en el proceso. 

Kya suspiró y se quedó mirándolos mientras jugaban con la nieve, rodando y haciendo angelitos, sin poder evitarlo acabó sonriendo con cariño a su familia, esa que tanto ella como Sonic y Evan habían estado protegiendo durante esos seis años que había durado la guerra entre Nuwa y Jade. 

–Mami, quiero montar en pony –Lizzi llamó su atención cortando sus pensamientos, la pequeña la miraba con ojos suplicantes y las mejillas sonrojadas como las de ella. 

Ella aceptó viendo a su pareja y a su hijo haciendo una guerra de bolas de nieve. Invocó a Calcetines, que por mucho que le había dicho la niña seguía diciendo que era un pony porque era adorable, y subió a su hija al animal segura de que no le pasaría nada, al fin y al cabo, todo había pasado, ya estaban a salvo. Después de pasar unos meses yendo de un sitio a otro, Sonic y ella se habían instalado en Rusia, escondiéndose de todo el mundo. Siguieron carteándose con Zac y Ani y ella solía llamar a Patch y Zoe cuando tenía ocasión con teléfonos públicos. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó, dejaron de hacerlo hasta que la comunicación se cortó del todo. Dos años después de su huída nacieron los mellizos, y entonces permanecer escondidos se volvió más importante, más cuando su hijo había pasado a ser el nuevo Elemento Madera al nacer. Hacía más o menos un año se habían enterado por pura casualidad que la guerra había terminado, gracias a un mago al que le habían escuchado hablar en la ciudad. Aún así habían decidido permanecer ocultos hasta hacía unos meses, cuando decidieron retomar las comunicaciones con Zac y Anakin y volver a Estados Unidos. No sabían apenas nada de lo que había pasado, no sabía cómo se encontraba su padre o qué había pasado con Jannet y Clarise. No sabía si Zoe se habría casado o si Garret estaba ya en paz consigo mismo. Y en parte eso le pesaba, pero había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, primero por ella y por Sonic y luego también por sus hijos. 

Llegaron al límite del bosque con la carretera que llevaba al pueblo más cercano y padre e hijo detuvieron el juego al instante, Sonic no tuvo que decirle que le diera la mano, ya lo tuvo bien aferrado a ella cuando el primer coche pasó demasiado rápido ante sus narices. Caminaron los pocos metros que les quedaban jugando al veo veo y finalmente llegaron al bar en que habían quedado con Anakin y Zac que ya estaban allí sentados en una mesa en la esquina del fondo junto a la ventana donde tendrían algo de privacidad.

–Hol… –comenzó a saludar Sonic, pero se vio envuelto por los brazos de Zac–. Ey… yo también me alegro de verte –rió, cuando su hijo tiró de su mano él asintió indicando que ese era el de la lasaña y Quillan se abrazó a una de las delgadas y largas piernas de Zac.

–No has cambiado nada, pequeña –saludó Anakin a Kya abrazándola unos segundos y dejando un beso en su mejilla. 

–Vosotros tampoco habéis cambiado –contestó ella sonriendo ampliamente, sintiendo a Lizzi escondida detrás de ella la miró y sonrió–. Vamos, saluda. 

La niña tragó y salió de detrás de su madre con las mejillas rojas. –Hola, soy Elisabeth Kolgers, pero mamá me llama Lizzi. Encantada de conoceros –dijo con voz baja y tiró de la mano de Kya para que se agachara–. Él es muy alto, mami –susurró señalando a Zac. 

–A veces me estiro –dijo Zac estirándose, hablando con su usual tono relajado– y toco la Luna.

–¡Woo! Eso es genial, yo también quiero ser tan alto, ¿podré ser tan alto como dices que es el abuelo Evan? –preguntó Quillian a su padre.

Sonic sonrió mirando a su hijo unos segundos. –No pierdas la esperanza de que se te pegue algo, cachorro –contestó finalmente dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza por lo que el niño se apartó frunciendo los labios.

–Yo soy Anakin, preciosa, pero tu mamá me llama Ani –le dijo el hombre a Lizzi agachándose para darle la mano a la niña sonriendo. 

–Entonces… ¿vosotros sois nuestros titos? No tenemos ningún tito aún –preguntó la niña mirando a su hermano. 

–¿Queréis que lo seamos? –preguntó a su vez el hombre sonriendo divertido. 

–Sí, unos titos de los que dan regalos, no como el tío Gilito –especificó el niño totalmente serio.

Anakin rió abiertamente. –¿Regalos como estos? –cuestionó sacando una bolsa con dos paquetes envueltos. 

Quillian no perdió medio segundo en lanzarse a coger el azul, destrozó rápidamente el papel y observó con ilusión el barco pirata representado en la caja que comenzó a agitar al saltar ilusionado. 

–Mira, Lizzi, es un barco pirata. ¡Corre, abre el tuyo! –la apremió arrebatando de las manos de Ani el paquete rosa y poniéndolo en las manos de su hermana.

La pequeña lo abrió con cuidado de no romper demasiado el envoltorio y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un juego de moldes para hacer figuritas de Disney y poder pintarlos. Podría tener miles de Zazús y de Simbas. 

–Muchas gracias, tito Ani, tito Zac –agradeció enseñándoselo a su hermano. 

–Me gusta más el mío –y pareciendo recordar por lo dicho por su hermana que a él también le habían enseñado esos modales, dio un abrazo rápido a sus nuevos tíos–. Gracias.

–¿Por qué no vais a jugar al parque de bolas con los otros niños? –les instó Kya, por suerte ese bar tenía una zona de niños donde los pequeños podrían entretenerse. 

–¡Vale! –contestó Lizzi dejando el paquete en las manos de su madre. 

Quillian cogió a su padre de la mano y tiró de él. –Vamos, mamá quiere hacer cosas aburridas, siempre nos manda al parque cuando habla con personas mayores.

–Hoy me quedo con mamá, luego me cuentas cómo fue la búsqueda del tesoro –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

–Joo… pero no es lo mismo si no dices frío o caliente –protestó el niño mirándole como un cachorrillo, Sonic dudó.

–Seguro que lo demás niños están deseando que juegues con ellos, Quillan. Ves con tu hermana y luego os compraré un pastel de chocolate a los dos –prometió Kya a su hijo, salvando a Sonic de la mirada del niño. 

–¡Vale! Yo tengo pasteeel –chinchó a Sonic ya corriendo hacia la piscina de bolas.

–¿Cómo es tener que cuidar de tres niños, Kya? –preguntó Anakin riendo, sentándose en su sitio. 

–Tantas aburridas matemáticas te han fundido el cerebro, Anakin, sabía que pasaría –replicó Sonic sentándose enfrente.

–A veces es agotador –confirmó Kya sonriendo divertida, sentándose al lado de Sonic–. Pero son tan adorables… 

–Entonces… ¿se acabó del todo? –preguntó Sonic tras pedir la bebida al camarero y unos segundos de silencio.

Anakin asintió removiendo su café. –Acabamos con ellos, con ella –confirmó–. Nuwa está ahora en un proceso de cambio, los ancianos han dimitido. Yo he entrado al consejo para sustituir a mi abuelo, estamos intentando cambiar las cosas. 

–Es genial que cambien las cosas –concordó Kya. 

–Sí… es duro, se perdió mucha gente en la batalla. Por suerte todos los del grupo estamos bien… más o menos –añadió el hombre. 

–Nunca me cayeron bien los abuelillos –comentó Sonic–. ¿Cómo que más o menos?

–Garret ha perdido una pierna y Dixie sigue teniendo que ir a terapia, pero se van recuperando –contestó. 

–Oh… –Kya bajó la mirada a su zumo apenada por las noticias, pero como Ani había dicho, al menos estaban vivos. 

–Sí… Jade consiguió llevarse a Rose, el Elemento de Fuego, y nuestro grupo fue el encargado de rescatarla durante uno de los combates en el castillo de Nilsa. Estaba bien vigilada. 

–Vaya… qué pérdida de cromos… –Sonic trató de aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero no logró que su tono de voz sonara tan jovial como era necesario.

–Y… –empezó a decir Kya sin estar segura del todo–. ¿Los _tronos_ y _picas_ que quedaban? –preguntó finalmente mirándolos fijamente. 

Anakin desvió la vista un segundo. –Seguimos teniendo a los mellizos, pero el resto… –contestó negando con la cabeza. 

–Entiendo –musitó Kya volviendo a bajar la mirada, había querido odiar a su padre, olvidarlo, pero al fin y al cabo era su padre y no había sido uno malo. 

Sonic la abrazó por los hombros y besó su sien. –¿Por casualidad sabes algo de su madrastra?

–Jannet sabía lo de tu padre, así que está bajo vigilancia por la Orden, pero sigue viviendo en la casa. Clarise va a un colegio interno –explicó Anakin. 

–A Marissa le asignaron a Clarise la semana pasada, el martes me dijo que sólo se quejaba de no tener todo lo que quería, estaba muy alterada, le di lasaña de carne y dejó de gritarme, pero al día siguiente dimitió del caso y ahora se ha cogido una semana sabática –comentó Zac.

–Típico de Clarise… no madura ni con lo que ha pasado –comentó Kya con fastidio–. Si necesitáis que vaya a verla decírmelo, esa niña necesita un buen tortazo de realidad. 

–Da miedo cuando la mamá gallina se enfada –dijo Sonic en tono confidencial cubriéndose la boca por el lado que daba a su pareja.

–Si el papá fuera más gallo y menos polluelo no tendría que dar tanto miedo –replicó Kya cruzándose de brazos. 

–No me gusta madrugar –repuso él con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

–Ni madrugar, ni castigar a los niños, ni decirles que no… –enumeró ella. 

–Lo que yo decía, son tres –rió Anakin. 

–No hay nada urgente que hacer, nunca se portan mal, eres un poco agonías, y sus argumentos son perfectamente razonables –se defendió el castaño tras mirar mal a Anakin.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza. –Da igual, perdí la batalla hace cuatro años –se lamentó recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Sonic–. Me gustará verlo cuando Lizzi venga con un novio a casa o cuando decida que ella también quiere ponerse esa ropa de las revistas. 

–Lizzi será una señorita –aseguró Sonic eligiendo las palabras que solía emplear Evan. 

–Será adolescente quieras o no, papi –rió Kya. 

Sonic no lució nada conforme, pero lo dejó pasar. –Entonces tú sigues con los videojuegos y ¿tú haces algo más que convertirte en un abuelito insufrible? 

–Enseño en la universidad –contestó Anakin frunciendo el ceño por el apelativo–. Aburridas matemáticas. 

–Abuelo de la Orden y catedrático, sí, serás un abuelillo aburrido y cascarrabias dentro de unos años –reafirmó sus suposiciones asintiendo con la cabeza pesadamente–. Lo siento por ti, Zac, yo que tú iría pensando en buscarme otro. 

–Ni caso –le dijo Kya sacándole la lengua a Sonic. 

–Nii-chan siempre será Nii-chan, no Nii-san, no me gusta Nii-san –contestó Zac como si eso lo explicara todo.

–¡Mamiii! Queremos pastel –Lizzi llegó corriendo y se paró al lado de Sonic sonriendo ampliamente con su hermano a su lado.

–No habéis contado con que es antes de la comida y os va a colar la de: “si os coméis todo tendréis postre” –canturreó Sonic sonriendo de igual forma.

La pequeña empezó a hacer pucheros mirando a sus padres. –Por fa… comeremos todo después… uno pequeñito. Papiii… te daré un bocadito. 

–Yo voy a comer lasaña y luego pastel de tres chocolates –se desentendió devolviendo cuando se lo habían intentado restregar–. Y tenéis que comer para crecer y esas cosas –recitó la frase sin mucha convicción.

–Jooo… ¿y cuándo nos vamos a comer? –preguntó la niña alzando los brazos para que su padre la cogiera. 

–No sé, ¿qué hora es, mami? –preguntó Sonic sentándola sobre él y cuando la mujer desvió la vista a su reloj le pasó una chocolatina a su hija que se la metió en la boca rápidamente, al segundo Quillan se había sentado en la otra pierna esperando su oportunidad.

–Podemos pagar e ir yendo al restaurante, quizá Patch llegue antes –contestó la mujer mirándolos suspicaz. 

–Por mi bien –contestó Anakin pidiendo la cuenta a un camarero. 

Pagaron a medias y cuando Kya comenzó a salir charlando con Anakin, Quillan consiguió su dulce de consolación, Sonic con un niño de cada mano los siguió junto con Zac al que preguntó por el videojuego que estuviera creando últimamente y los tres escucharon la entramada historia con atención, los niños en seguida pidieron que contara otro más.

–¡Pequeña! ¡David! –los sobrenombres llegaron a sus oídos incluso antes de distinguir a Patch corriendo hasta ellos para apretujar a Kya entre sus brazos antes de pasar a Sonic, quien sólo se dejó abrazar ya que no logró recuperar sus manos para corresponderlo–. Por fin os veo, qué alegría. ¿Y esos preciosos niños? Son adorables. 

–Yo… yo soy Elisabeth –saludó la pequeña avergonzada y asustada. 

–Es el tito Patch, es experto en el juego que te ha regalado el tito Anakin, pero en versión gigante, sabe hacer cualquier cosa –dijo Sonic girando la cabeza para mirar tras de sí donde medio se había ocultado la niña.

–¡Woo! ¿También tienes regalos? –preguntó Quillan dando un paso adelante, pero sin soltar la mano de Sonic, los coches que pasaban por la carretera le daban miedo.

–¡Montones de regalos! –aseguró Patch sonriendo. 

–¿Cuándo me vas a dar los míos? –preguntó estirando el cuello para tratar de mirar dentro de la bolsa que el rubio portaba–. Yo soy el que mejor se porta siempre –mintió con su mejor cara de angelito.

–Eso es mentira, Quil. Mamá siempre os riñe más a ti y a papá –replicó Lizzi saliendo de detrás de su padre. 

–Has acertado al decirle a Zoe que quedarás sólo con ella, Kya –rió Patch–. Cuando entremos os doy los regalos –prometió guiñándoles un ojo. 

–Sé a lo que me arriesgo con Zoe –rió Kya. 

–Lizzi es una chivata –murmuró Quillan caminando hacia el restaurante.

–¡No soy chivata! –gritó la pequeña, haciendo un puchero. 

–Sí lo eres, siempre le dices a mamá cuando voy a saltar con papá o cuando papá coge galletas antes de la cena y no te da –replicó el niño.

–Pero… pero… mamá dice que saltar es peligroso –se defendió la niña abrazando más su muñeca. 

–Porque ella es patosa y no sabe –dijo Quillan, repitiendo el argumento que alguna vez le había oído a su padre.

–No puedes decir cosas feas de mami, eso está mal –lo riñó Lizzi. 

–Lo es, papá lo dijo, ¿a que sí? –cuestionó al aludido.

Sonic abrió y cerró la boca. –Sólo le cuesta y no me metáis en vuestra riña ahora, es casi la comida –trató de advertirles, pero era tarde.

Kya lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y cogió a los niños cada uno en un brazo. –Dejar de pelear. Quillan no se dicen esas cosas y Lizzi… no molestes a tu hermano. 

–Pero mami… él empezó –replicó Lizzi. 

–Sólo dije la verdad, como dijiste que mentí –se defendió Quillan.

–No importa quien empezó, los hermanos no pelean y no se dicen esas cosas feas –repitió Kya empezando a caminar hacia el restaurante con los pequeños de la mano. 

–Dice papá que el abuelo dice que es bueno discutir para aprender a negociar y conseguir todo lo que quieres –dijo Quillan bajito.

Kya lo miró seria y suspiró derrotada. –Discutir no es lo mismo, cariño, ya lo entenderás cuando seas más mayor –contestó besando a su hijo en el pelo y haciendo lo mismo con Lizzi.

–Lasaña de carne, setas, paté, atún o espinacas –leyó Zac en el gran menú de la entrada localizando rápidamente esa comida como si no hubiera nada más.

–Yo hoy prefiero setas –dijo Sonic. Zac sólo negó con la cabeza, él siempre preferiría los de carne, más teniendo que hacer el control de calidad a un restaurante por primera vez.

–Mami, yo quiero tres canelones de atún –pidió Lizzi levantando cuatro dedos de una mano.

Kya sonrió y bajó uno de los dedos de la niña. –Ahora miro si hay, ¿tú qué quieres, Quillan? 

–Lasaña de carne y papá me va a dar un poco de setas, ¿a que sí? –confirmó mirando hacia atrás al susodicho que sonrió asintiendo.

–Vale, vamos a sentarnos –dijo la castaña haciendo que los niños fueran delante pasando a coger a Sonic de la mano acariciando con el pulgar, parecía que no hubiera pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos. 

Sonic dejó un corto beso en sus labios y llegaron a la mesa sentándose a los lados de sus hijos.

–Papá sí que se libra de las regañinas con nada casi todo el tiempo –susurró Quillan a su hermana quien en este caso estuvo de acuerdo.

Kya rió negando con la cabeza. –Eso también lo comprenderéis cuando seáis mayores –contestó. 

–¡Ya entramos! –dijo Quillan recordando las palabras de Patch y mirándolo, apenas aguantándose de levantarse de la silla, de hecho hizo un amago, pero su madre ya lo había regañado una vez y papá tenía razón, no había que enfadarla antes de la comida, quería postre.

–Claro, claro. Eres igual de impaciente que tu padre –dijo el hombre entregándoles un paquete a cada uno. 

–Dijo monchones, creo que aquí significa otra cosa –dijo Quillan a su hermana antes de coger el paquete y abrirlo con la misma rapidez que el de Anakin, desilusionándose un poco porque resultó ser un peto.

–Después de comer –prometió Patch sonriendo. 

Lizzi abrió también su regalo sonriendo al ver un lindo vestido con un lazo. –De princesa –dijo emocionada. 

–Ya sé porqué es amigo de mamá –dijo Quillan en voz algo más baja a su padre–. Hace lo mismo que mamá con el pastel.

Los de la mesa rieron con las palabras del niño y tras pedir al camarero empezaron a charlar animadamente, poniéndose al día y contando cosas divertidas a los niños. Después del postre Lizzi se acurrucó con Sonic cansada y Kya cogió a Quillan en brazos jugando tranquilamente con los muñequitos. 

Un tiempo después se despidieron y prometieron volver a verse pronto. Regresaron a su pequeña casa en un haya, acostaron a los niños en sus camas, habían comido demasiado para saltarse la cena sin ninguna pena, y cuando Sonic cerró la puerta de la pequeña habitación se quedó mirando la casa, una reproducción bastante fiable hecha por Evan de la que él había hecho en Rusia cuando habían decidido asentarse. Ahora que habían confirmado que el peligro había pasado se preguntaba, más que en otras ocasiones, si vivir así estaba bien para los niños, si no sería mejor tener una casa de piedra o ladrillo, con electricidad, agua corriente y esas cosas, algo más civilizado, más normal. No creía que fuera a aguantar un piso, pero quizás una casita no muy lejos del bosque… por mucho que amara vivir así sería mejor para ellos, ahora que ya podrían ir al colegio tener un lugar normal al que invitar a los amigos que hicieran y esas cosas, él lo último que quería era que por ese peculiar modo de vida luego sus hijos sufrieran de cualquier modo. 

Se tumbó en la cama y miró el techo de ramas entrecruzadas.

–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Kya tumbándose a su lado abrazándolo y acomodándose en su pecho. 

Sonic la miró, ella también debía haber estado extrañando todas esas cosas con las que había crecido, en ese momento se sintió un poco egoísta, pensando que quizás se había agarrado a un clavo ardiendo con lo de tener que ocultarse para poder seguir viviendo como siempre lo había hecho.

–Yo… ¿A ti te gusta vivir así?

Kya frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué venía esa pregunta. –¿Así cómo, Sonic?

–Pues así, aislados, sin esas cosas de la civilización... en un árbol –contestó él.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró poco después. –Pues… me he acostumbrado a vivir así y normalmente no suelo echar de menos esas cosas –respondió–. Vivir contigo y con los niños es todo lo que pido. 

–No te gusta –resumió Sonic disgustado consigo mismo–. Sólo te conformas con minucias porque yo quise vivir así.

–Teníamos que vivir así, Sonic. Y no es que no me guste. Adoro esta casa, es nuestro hogar, a pesar de las circunstancias hemos pasado los mejores momentos aquí –rebatió ella–. Pero… también echo de menos cosas que podía hacer antes. 

–Ya no tenemos y aunque se parezca esta ya no es esa misma casa. He sido egoísta, yo quiero que tú puedas vivir como quieras y hacer todo lo que te apetezca, Kya.

–No eres egoísta, no teníamos otra opción hasta ahora, era lo mejor –susurró acariciando su mejilla–. No tenemos que precipitarnos por cambiar ahora, tenemos que pensar todo bien. 

–Quillan y Lizzi tampoco están bien así, estarán mejor en un colegio y con gente… no tienen que ser como yo –bajó la mirada ante lo último–. Ya no tenéis que estar en la última opción a falta de nada mejor.

Kya se giró quedando sobre él y lo besó dulcemente. –Sonic… –suspiró y apoyó la frente en la de él–. Si vamos a… cambiar, tiene que ser a algo mejor, para todos, también para ti. ¿Entendido? Vamos… a pensar… en todas… las… posibilidades… antes –dijo interrumpiéndose para besarlo. 

–Yo estaré bien si lo estáis vosotros… sólo tu piso era un poco cerrado y pequeño –se consintió objetar.

–Siempre cuesta encontrar la casa perfecta, en el lugar perfecto –aceptó Kya sonriendo–. Una bonita casa de madera, con chimenea… sí, creo que me gustan las chimeneas. Y muchas habitaciones. Vamos a necesitar habitaciones. 

–¿Una chimenea? ¿No pretenderás cambiarme por esa? –cuestionó Sonic fingiendo estar celoso.

–Quizá… –bromeó ella. 

–Pero yo no soy un futuro abuelo aburrido y cascarrabias, te lo prometo, no tienes que cambiarme por nada.

Kya rió divertida y lo besó. –Ni aunque lo fueras te cambiaría, nunca… Te quiero. 

–Y yo, siempre, Kya –dijo él antes de besarla profundamente y cambiar las posiciones deseando demostrarle cuánto, y Kya lo abrazó pegándolo más a ella, aceptando como siempre todo de él. 

La puerta de la habitación de los niños abriéndose los hizo saltar cubriéndose con las sábanas, pues se habían deshecho demasiado rápido de la ropa. Soltaron un suspiro aliviados cuando vieron que era Evan, después maldijeron. 

–¿Es que no puedo librarme de que me observes en cada segundo de mi vida ni ahora que me libré de ti? –cuestionó Sonic entre en broma y molesto.

Evan elevó una ceja. –No es por ti por quien soy tan oportuno –lo bajó de su nube el hombre, sonriendo de lado y con altivez.

Kya no pudo evitar sonrojarse, eso no había cambiado con los años, pero no dio más muestra de vergüenza y le sonrió. –¿Querías algo en especial, Evan? ¿O solamente echar un vistazo? 

Evan paseó sus ojos por ella, aunque estuviera bajo la sábana por el simple gusto de ver el sonrojo aumentar, sonrió ante los resultados y se apoyó en el escritorio algo más serio.

–Un informe detallado de la situación actual, ¿qué os dijo Anakin?

La joven asintió y se sentó en la cama sin dejar de cubrirse. –Los ancianos han dejado la Orden. Ahora hay un nuevo consejo, entre los que está Ani y que están cambiando el sistema de todo poco a poco –empezó a explicar ella. 

Evan asintió. –Entonces, ¿van a desistir en su empeño por perseguir siempre a mi familia o aún van a intentar, inútilmente, tener localizado a todo el mundo?

–En principio no comentó nada de eso… ya sabes cómo es, siempre va a lo importante, así que quizá no hagan nada. Pero investigaré más a fondo la próxima vez –prometió. 

–De acuerdo –quedó conforme con la información–. Me marcho para que podáis seguir con vuestro amor, no me extrañéis demasiado.

–A ver qué haces con la materia de mi hijo –advirtió Sonic.

–Lo mismo que hacía con la tuya –replicó sonriendo presuntuoso.

Kya rió negando con la cabeza, al fin y al cabo a eso sí que se había acostumbrado con Sonic en su momento. –Intenta volver cuando la pequeña esté despierta, creo que quiere enseñarte sus juguetes nuevos –le despidió empezando a besar el hombro de su pareja. 

Evan se marchó sin que ninguno observara su salida, demasiado concentrados en el cuerpo del otro, no se les podía culpar, todo el mundo sabía que era más sencillo hacer caso de lo que Evan dijera que contradecirle, por lo que se amaron casi sin descanso.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** ¿Qué os ha parecido el final? Nos hubiera gustado hacer una batalla épica, pero la historia evolucionó de este modo, los personajes se rebelaron y llegó un punto en que forzarlos a luchar creímos que sería forzarlos.  
>  **Little Owl:** Es posible que a muchos os decepciones esa falta en el final, pero una de las cosas que no nos gusta a ninguna de las dos de una historia es que las cosas no cuadren, así que sería un poco chirriante que las nuestras no lo hicieran tampoco. Aún así esperamos que os haya gustado un monchón de monchones la historia, y si aún no habéis leído la otra rama os invitamos a hacerla, pese a ser más corta también es muy, muy divertida.  
>  **Mekare:** Y hay más pelea. ;)  
>  **Little Owl:** Y ya que estáis, ¿por qué no os pasáis por el resto de historias? (por pedir que no quede XD)  
>  **Mekare:** Pues ya que lo dices, un comentario sería genialoso. :D  
>  **Little Owl:** Y sin más dilación, nos despedimos hasta la próxima. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
